


The Secret of a Lost Fairy: Part 3

by LittlestBook



Series: The Secret of a Lost Fairy [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfea (Winx Club), Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Cross Over, F/M, Fairies, Fantasy, Hetalia, Hetalia Crossover, Magical Girls, Modern Era, Winx Club AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 201,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlestBook/pseuds/LittlestBook
Summary: After an intense year of fighting demons and completing their second year as training guardian fairies, summer vacation is here. This is the last summer before the Princess of the magic dimension, as well as for her close friends, must enter their third and final year of training as guardian fairies at Lenfia College. Natalya, Monika, Tatyana, Mei, Elizabeta, and Florentyna (Belarus, Fem!Germany, Fem!Lithuania, Taiwan, Hungary, Fem!Poland) must now begin to think of their futures and the roles they would like to serve in the magic dimension. This includes unlocking their "final forms" to become true guardian fairies.One early summer afternoon, an unexpected disturbance occurs deep down within the entrance of the Omega Dimension, located in the oceans of Elizabeta's home planet, "Atlantic." The Omega Dimension is known to be one of the coldest and darkest realms to exist. The disturbance being caused by a powerful wizard of the ancestral witches who seeks not only to take over the magic dimension - but to have his revenge on the entire Braginsky royal family and take back the Dragon Flame and Heart of Ice.Part 1: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466742Part 2: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438828
Relationships: AmeBel - Relationship, America & Belarus (Hetalia), America x Belarus - Relationship, America/Belarus (Hetalia), Hungary & Prussia (Hetalia), Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia), PruHun - Relationship
Series: The Secret of a Lost Fairy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069547
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**_20 years ago..._ **

* * *

The environment was cold. Painfully freezing to the point where if anyone without magical abilities were to step foot into its realm, they could have been frozen on the spot. Ice-covered the ground, with icicles above the ground dripping slowly with water.

Despite the below-freezing state, this did not stop the sounds of a large explosion to take place.

Ice flew into multiple pieces as the explosion occurred. The impact of magic resulting in the surface area to begin quaking as snow began to drop more and more to the ground…

…while three fairies had gone flying off directly from the explosion. Two of them making a direct impact against a wall made out of rock, while the other had noticed a hand from a man standing on the ground and grabbed onto it quickly so she wouldn’t have taken a painful hit.

Lowering herself to the ground, the fairy looked at the man before nodding in reassurance that she was alright. However, upon the sound of another explosion being heard ahead, this managed to capture the attention of the group that stood there with horror brought to all of their expressions.

_“…Through the power of the ancestral witches… you are to give me the dragon flame and heart of ice!”_

At the hearing of this, a man slowly had risen from the ground hundreds of feet away from the party. His eyes were full of hate and darkness. He had looked to be a normal human man, yet, with the power that radiated from him, he had been entirely something else. His long, auburn hair had been pulled back into a low ponytail, all while he wore a maroon trench coat, hate-filled his expression.

Specifically, towards the one fairy that had been standing beside the man who had caught her from taking a hit.

A powerful wizard that they all hadn’t been expecting to fight. The wizard, who had been a product created by the ancestral witches themselves, held a hand towards the fairy who radiated with the power that he had been eager to have. The fairy stood there with her hands in fists, prepared for any attack that was to take place by him.

Her body radiated powerful magic. Around her frame, she wore a beautiful, sparkling white dress. The bodice of it had covered the upper half of her body, where her arms that had been exposed wore a beautiful pair of long, light pink, sparkling gloves that went up to her forearm. Her shoulder-length hair had been curled, all while the side of her head had pulled back her hair halfway in a braid with a beautiful star-shaped barrette. On her feet, pink vines had been curled around her calves, while behind her a large pair of sparkling wings were present.

The man who stood beside her, who had seemed to be a swordsman, had been wearing battle attire. In his hand, he held onto what looked like a sword that radiated strong magic, while he kept it directly pointed at the wizard ahead of them and kept a close watch on any action he may do.

_“Alyona! Viktor!”_

The voice caught the couple by surprise as they turned their heads to face another fairy that had immediately flown in their direction. The fairy, who had been a brunette with bright green eyes, lowered herself to the ground. Her form as a fairy similarly as powerful to Alyona’s, where she also had a pair of large wings and wore an attire that radiated a final form. She looked at the couple with a small pant, “He’s too powerful,” She began, “Every hit we make, he gets right back up-“

“Yes, I know, _Radella._ ” The blonde fairy turned back to the wizard who seemed to have begun making his way closer and closer to the group. Alyona felt her hands form into fists before thinking a moment. This was when an idea had come to her head, which resulted in a small bright light to form in the palm of her hand. From there, a crystal had taken shape, before a scepter had formed within her grasp, “I have an idea, but I’m going to need as much support as I can from everyone.”

As the scepter was held into her hand, she looked over at Viktor, who gave a nod to the woman in agreement before reaching over to squeeze her shoulder gently, “I trust you, darling.”

It was enough of a confirmation that she needed before turning to the rest of the group who slowly had begun to pick themselves up from the ground. There wasn’t a lot of time, which was why she had given her plan in quick detail to have everyone understand what was going to happen, “We’re going to ambush him,” Alyona expressed immediately, “And if it works to distract him, I’ll finish the job.”

“Are you sure you can do that?” As this was said, another woman of the party looked over at the blonde with her eyes narrowed, “Considering your _condition_?”

A small smile formed on Alyona’s lips at the questioning of it. Despite her current state and condition, minus the fact that she had been a bit injured, it wouldn’t stop her from accomplishing what she needed to do, “I know what I’m doing, _Evanora_. Trust me,” She whispered, “We’ll conduct a convergence spell—“

In the midst of her explanation, the sounds of cracking could be heard while the powerful wizard ahead of them continued to make his way forward. It had been at that point that the group of magical beings had gathered in a circle at hearing the Queen’s plan before they all had taken each other’s hands and began to focus on the enchantment.

As for Alyona, she had taken a step forward toward the wizard and kept her place. Her eyes were narrowed, yet she kept a firm grip on the scepter.

And the wizard smirked at this, noticing how all of a sudden she wasn’t running for once.

“Ah… Your majesty, have you finally decided to offer yourself to me?” The wizard chuckled loudly at the mentioning of this. The entire time, however, Alyona remained completely unphased, “To give up yourself with the dragon flame and heart of ice after all this? You wouldn’t want to be held responsible for the deaths of the entire Company of Light, would you?”

Hearing the threat resulted in a smile to form on Alyona’s face. The gesture was unexpected by the woman, which resulted in confusion to form on the wizard’s face. Now that he was vulnerable to her then and there, that was when she could get him.

“You don’t seem to realize what the punishment is for the damage you’ve caused to the magic dimension, _Damien_.” The guardian fairy said simply in response.

Just as she had said this, she had jumped into the air, where the enchantment circle of magical beings had managed to successfully create an orb of convergence magic. The orb which grew in size and light had the wizard choke on his breathing before Alyona had held the scepter in her hands where a bright light had formed on the end of it.

“NOW!” Alyona had shouted to the group, where the guardians had immediately thrown the orb of powerful magic at the direction of the wizard.

There was no opportunity to dodge or avoid the attack. Damien had attempted to jump into the air to avoid it, but it had been too late. The one-hit had sent him flying hundreds of feet back away from the group, which allowed for Alyona to complete her enchantment then and there. With the scepter pointed at the wizard and glowing with magic, she began her own enchantment.

_“Damien, wizard of the ancestral witches, as punishment for your crimes, you shall be sent to eternal rest in this Omega Dimension for the rest of your life as vowed through the power of the Heart of Ice!”_

The bright light had immediately gone flying in the direction of the wizard, where loud screams could be heard from up ahead. The magic had hit directly against the wizard’s chest, where instantaneously, the ice had grown around his body to the point where it became a block around his body.

_“You will never get away with this, Alyona! I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS SOMEDAY!”_

The voice drained off from the distance as the ice caught up to him. The only remaining sign of life from the wizard, being a large smirk on his face after the statement was said.

Alyona had slowly lowered herself to the ground where she took in a couple of pants. The scepter that was once in her hands immediately vanished before she looked over at the rest of the group with a relieved expression to her face, “…everyone… okay?”

“Yes, we’re okay.” Elijah, who had been dressed in his own battle attire approached the woman alongside Viktor with concern brought to their expressions, “Are _you_ okay, is the thing?”

The question resulted in a nervous chuckle to erupt from Alyona as this was said. She nodded for a moment before looking over at the direction where she could see the wizard’s frozen figure in the block of ice that she had cast around him, “Y-Yeah… I should be okay.”

The issue was, that the nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach said otherwise. With the amount of power and magic she had cast then and there, she had used everything in her magical abilities to ensure that the battle would come to an end. Which meant physically, she would pay the consequence…

…which all began with her eyes widening as she turned her head away from the group and sprinted off to a corner of the cavern they were in, bending over, and feeling the consequence of her magic usage catching up to her as loud gagging and coughing could be heard. The sight of her vomiting was a clear indication that she had gone overboard.

“My god.” Evanora sighed upon seeing this sight and crossed her arms, glaring at the woman who had been coughing loudly in the middle of her vomiting episode. Viktor at that point had rushed over to the woman, reaching into his bag to hand her a handkerchief, as well as a flask of water, “Please for the love of all that is good, you’re going to stop with missions after this one. I can’t handle the idea of a _pregnant_ fairy fighting.”

Heavy breaths could be heard from Alyona as this was said. As the episode had managed to calm down, she slowly reached over for the flask of water and drank slowly before standing up and looking over at Evanora. She was right… It was already dangerous enough as is with the situation they were undergoing, “I had to fight… with how desperate Damien was to get my powers, we had to stop him because he knows fairies are weaker when they’re like this.”

“…Let’s go home,” Radella responded after a moment with a small sigh of relief. A long intense battle - the only thing she could think about was returning safely to the capital of the dimension and announce that the wizard had been gone. As she said this, she approached Alyona to wrap an arm around her, guiding her away from the mess, “You need to rest for the baby. Better yet, I’m sure your two babies at home are wondering where their parents are, hm?”

“All I can hope at this point is that Katya and Vanya are still asleep by the time we arrive…” Viktor responded to the comment with a chuckle, before walking ahead to begin a portal to teleport them out of the frozen dimension, “Speaking of children, I’d like to reach out to the Kingdom of Eraqion this evening to congratulate the King and Queen.”

“Oh?” Elijah, who had held his hands out to form a portal in front of the group, “Has the Queen given birth?”

“Mm.” Viktor nodded, “Two sons.”

“Hilarious how the omega dimension is below freezing, yet outside…” Evanora chuckled to herself with her arms crossed, “It’s a melting pot of heat.”

Turning her head back towards where they had last seen Damien, Alyona stared for a moment with her brows furrowed. While everything was the same now, something in her heart told her otherwise… That leaving Damien there would be a bad idea. Perhaps this was because she felt bad, but she had to do what she needed to do to ensure the safety of the dimension.

And most importantly, he had been one of the biggest threats that the dimension had seen in a long time.

One by one, each member of the group had stepped through the portal to be transported back outside of the omega dimension. Alyona took in one final breath as she walked through it, all while thinking to herself.

_“…the ancestral witches will never win.”_


	2. The Royal Surprise

Birds were chirping outside of the campus’ field on that summer morning. In a building just miles away from the capital city of its world, students from different colleges had begun their transition from the end of the school year into their summer break. Graduation ceremonies commenced and students from all over the magic dimension had begun to pack their belongings and make their travels back home to their respected worlds - which was exactly what had been going on at Lenfia College’s campus.

The move-out day was just as insane as move-in day for students. Students from all across the magic dimension were returning home for their summer break, which meant a lot of suitcases and belongings had to come along during their travels as well. Third-year students were also planning their leave with completing their training programs, which meant a few tears were shed as students began to leave campus.

For second-year students though, it was a momentous occasion for their move-out day. Not only was it the start of a fun summer, but it was the beginnings of them becoming third-year students at the college. While the next school year would be their last, the final, third year was always the best compared to the previous years.

In one of the dormitory suites for second-year fairies, the sounds of clothes being tossed around could be heard. Suitcases had been scattered with different belongings, as well as boxes were set out in the living room to be sent back home. While only four out of the six roommates were present in their own respectable rooms, two of them had been off at a major graduation ceremony that was taking place that day.

The graduation for all third-year heroes at the University of Heroics and Bravery.

An invitation was secured for both specifically, Natalya and Monika. For Monika, being requested by her family in support of her older brother graduating. As for Natalya, it had been a request by her boyfriend’s family to come in support of him completing his program and becoming a hero he dreamed to be.

Leaving those who did not get the secured invitation to stay back at Lenfia and continue their process of moving out. The two of them would catch up later that afternoon after the ceremony at UHB had came to an end.

“ _Let’s see…”_ A blonde who stood at just about five foot four had been pacing back and forth across her room, separating her clothes into different bags. Behind her, a pixie had been following, watching as her bonded fairy was in the process of separating her clothing into different bags. The fairy snapped her fingers, watching as clothes flew back and forth from bag to bag, “I suppose I’ll bring this one to daddy’s… and then maybe this one to mom’s? No, I shouldn’t bring that dress - mom is going to have her annual tea party and I have to look as best as I can for it—“

“…Does it usually take you this long to pack, _Florentyna_?” Rani, a pixie had spoken out to the fairy with a bit of amusement to her tone seeing the girl struggle. As she did so, she flew over to one bag that seemed to be completely empty due to the fairy switching out back and forth the items that were once inside it, “I think that dress you picked out for your mother is gorgeous. Maybe you should keep it in that bag,”

Florentyna had paused for a moment upon hearing the pixie speak out to her. Ah, that’s right. Pixies didn’t really understand the concept of having divorced parents. Since her parents had split at a young age, the King of the Sun and Queen of the Moon, she’s always been in a position where she had to pack for separate occasions seeing that her parents refused to do anything together anymore. Her father had primary custody of her before she turned eighteen, but she did spend a lot of time with her mother.

She sighed as she picked up the dress that she had brought to her father’s bag, now placing it back into her clothes for her mother. The dress had been pink with beautiful ruffles decorated along the seams, “Maybe you’re right. This does look formal enough for mom’s tea party…” She began, now tossing it back into its original bag. One thing she couldn’t help but to notice though was the expression on Rani’s face, who seemed to be confused on why she was separating bags in the first place, “I’m sorry, Rani. Sometimes I just don’t get why my parents try to keep things separate… I mean,” She began, “I’m the princess of the sun. They’re the rulers of Solis - the world of all light and sun. My mother’s magic balances it out with the moon… So they need to work together and coordinate for their kid while also doing their jobs as rulers, you know?”

“That sounds very frustrating,” Rani began with a small pout before flying over to the direction of the fairy; now sitting on her shoulder, “It’s okay though. What I can tell from what you’ve told me, is that your parents seem to love you very much.”

A smile formed on Florentyna’s lips upon hearing this. That’s right… There was one thing that couldn’t change, and that was the fact that her parents did love her very much. She nodded now before standing up and making her way over to her suitcase, “Thanks, Rani.”’

Outside of her room, two other fairies were in the process of cleaning out the living room of the suite they all lived in. Tatyana, the fairy of Nature, and Mei, the fairy of music had been both in the process of bringing down pictures and lights that they had hung up to bring more life into the living room. It was during this process too that they couldn’t help to eavesdrop on Florentyna. Not purposely, but due to the fact that everyone could hear her.

“I don’t understand why she just would split in half her clothes and be done with packing…” Mei couldn’t help but comment with a small sigh; adjusting her headphones as she had been attempting to listen to music, but couldn’t due to Florentyna’s voice, “…We’ve all cleaned out our rooms and she _still_ hasn’t finished yet.”

Tatyana looked over at Mei and gave a small shrug in response. When it came to family issues with her friends, she tended to avoid putting herself in it. She will admit though that she has met Florentyna’s mother and she was a good individual with a meaningful hearts. This being at a large dinner that took place earlier that year, where Florentyna’s mother had invited all of her friends to her palace. Hearing about her father as well, he seemed to be a good man as well. It’s a shame though it didn’t work out, “We’ll worry about that later. Right now, I’m going to move the health potions since I just realized we haven’t taken care of that.” She stated, “If you find anything too, the smaller ones go in the green bag and the bigger ones go in the yellow bag—“

In the process of the two girls finishing to clean up the living room and potions, the door of the suite had opened. The two girls looked up from their spots to notice two other individuals walk in very nice attire, with their hair done, the two wearing a pair of heels, as well as seemed to have been… Tired.

“Oh, perfect timing!” Tatyana spoke out, “Welcome back. How was the ceremony you two?”

The question caught both Natalya and Monika off-guard at the question. At that point, Monika had removed the heels she had been wearing before tossing them into a box that she had set for her belongings, before shrugging, “It was alright. Though I feel like my parents want to kill Gilbert now.”

“That doesn’t sound new at all,” Mei snorted in response to this, now adjusting her headphones so she could participate in the conversation, “What’d he do this time?”

As the question was asked, Monika walked over to one of the couches of the living room to take a seat. Natalya in the meantime walked over to the fridge in the suite to grab a water as the explanation was provided by the other, “Remember how I mentioned that each third-year team gets a moment to speak in the ceremony? Well, guess who was elected to give a statement for his team,” She sighed heavily, “Instead of saying something meaningful after they got their certificates, Gilbert had the audacity to…”

“…share embarrassing secrets about each team member.” Natalya finished off the other’s statement by taking a sip of water, resulting in both Tatyana and Mei to look in shock.

“For what?” Mei questioned, “Because it was funny?”

“Apparently-“ Monika crossed her arms under her chest, “A second-year paid him 400 bucks, and his dumb ass said yes to it with no hesitation. But I guess he made up for it by sharing a secret of his own to their entire graduating class.”

Tatyana giggled at the mentioning of this. Usually, graduation ceremonies were supposed to be a meaningful day of accomplishment… Yet hearing what Gilbert had done, made her curious how that ceremony took place after the reveal, “What sort of secrets did he spill about the team?”

“Antonio likes to cook while naked, Mathias once broke UHB equipment and never told anyone except them, and Alfred likes to watch something called _anime_ from Earth,” Monika responded, “Which I don’t know what it is,”

The mentioning of this had Natalya’s hand turn into a small fist as she turned her head away, clearly a bit annoyed from hearing it, “It’s because my family and I invited him to come with us to America for Christmas, and the second we stepped into the country, he left there more American than Eraqian.” She sighed, seeming frustrated. Not so frustrated about the ceremony, but more or less…

…the fact that something had happened _after_ the ceremony that resulted in her mood to be a bit more frustrated than usual.

Her tone of voice and change of behavior was immediately noticed by the rest of the group, who stared at the other in confusion. It was after a moment that Mei cleared her throat to break the silence, “…so… anyway,” She began with a nervous chuckle, “I was going to ask if you have any of your boxes ready to go, we can head out and have them sent back to our planets.”

While Mei and Tatyana were still packing, for Monika, she had finished as well as for Natalya. Natalya in particular had expected that everyone is finished by now with gathering their own belongings. She had the tendency to get things done way in advance, which was why the majority of her things were already out of the suite and sent back to Earth. There were also the factors too of also having to accommodate time differences with Earth’s dimension and the magic dimension.

“I don’t mind helping out… I need a distraction anyway,” She responded after closing the door of the suite. She made her way over to the boxes that were to the side and hadn’t been brought out yet. Based on what was inside of it, it seemed to have belonged to Mei. Though as she began to pick up one, something had managed to catch her attention.

An image had been the first thing in the box of her and her friends… Along with the heroes at a party from when they were first years, as well as the heroes being second years. It was the party celebrated after the defeat of the descendant witches. Though what had stood out to her, was seeing Alfred holding her close while she had been kissing his cheek for the photo. An annoyed expression formed on her face at the sight of it. A loud sigh came from Natalya as she put the box down and took it out, placing it upside down so she wouldn’t look at it.

The one gesture of her taking out a photo that belonged to Mei, only to turn it around so she wouldn’t have to look at it… It all managed to click of why Natalya seemed to be frustrated upon her return from the ceremony.

“Let me guess,” Mei had called out when noticing Natalya do this. As she did so, she approached the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder, “Had a fight with Alfred?”

A paled expression immediately filled Natalya’s face. Damn… All she wanted right now was to _not_ look at his face. And for a stupid reason too. Natalya placed the box down and made her way to a chair, “It’s pretty stupid, actually.” She began and crossed her arms, “He’s pissed at me because I said I couldn’t come to some sort of ball in two months.”

Mei and Tatyana looked over at Natalya with their heads tilted. Well, that most certainly didn’t sound right at all. And for a disagreement to stir up between the couple? And so, Natalya continued.

“One of my family-friend’s back on Earth is having a baby and she asked for me to its godmother…” Natalya explained further with a bit of frustration to her tone. Of course, the second she had mentioned it was a baby, Mei and Tatyana had dropped their items and immediately approached her, curious to know more.

That’s right… fairies loved anything cute, so their immediate reactions to hearing more were naturally part of their instincts.

“The ceremony for this baby is on the same day of his graduation ball before he begins his training to become a King. After the graduation ceremony at UHB, Alfred approached me and asked if I could attend on his behalf, as if he were begging… Like, I _needed_ to be there for some reason." Natalya further explained, her frustration only continuing to build up in her tone of voice the more she got into detail, "I told Alfred that I couldn’t because I was going to this baby's christening and had to be there, but I’d come back to Eraqion afterward if he needed me. And then he started to tell me-“ She began in a mocking tone in a deep voice, losing her small European accent for a moment, “That I _have responsibilities here in the magic dimension that I need to do._ _As a princess if you neglect your duties, blah blah blah, it doesn’t look good on your reputation._ But then I told him, just as I have responsibilities here, I have responsibilities on Earth _too_.”

Mei couldn’t help but sigh as she took a seat next to the girl, “I mean… Natalya, sure, you’re the Princess of the magic dimension, but _before_ we found that out, you had a life on earth. Maybe he’ll realize that it’s stupid to get mad at you and remember that balls happen all the time for royals.”

“I sure hope you’re right because I tried calling him and now he’s playing the game where he doesn’t respond to my calls. And I _fucking_ hate being ignored,” Natalya expressed, taking out her phone to indeed check her messages… Only to see no response yet again from the infamous Alfred.

Honestly, what did she do to get herself in a position of falling in love with a Prince? Well, actually, no. When she first met Alfred, he _lied_ to her about being a prince. The only reason why he lied was that he wanted to experience what it was like to be a normal guy and for her to not be freaked out by his royalty. So he lied with switching places with Gilbert, and bam.

The part about this situation though was the idea of how she didn’t want to start her summer break on such bad terms. It not only brought her anxiety up, but it made her begin to wonder if he’d ever allow for her to speak her side of the story and reason with him.

Just outside the living room suite the three girls were in, one other fairy had been in the process of packing her bags. A brunette walked into the room that the fours fairies were in as what looked like two suitcases floated just behind her. With the snap of her fingers, the suitcases were brought to the door.

It didn’t take long for Elizabeta to notice the four ladies chattering in the living room… Which meant more time was being wasted of moving out. And with being the voice of reason, she found herself speaking out, “Come on guys,” She began, motioning to the exit of the suite dorm while not even realizing Natalya had been in the middle of a rant, “Let’s get the last of these items out so we can leave.”

And she was right. They were just wasting time with sitting down and talking amongst themselves about their own boy drama. Natalya stood up with Tatyana now, picking up the boxes that were once placed down before making their way out of the dormitory.

The trip outside to the main entrance of their dorm was quick seeing that they were only on the third floor. Once outside, another familiar face had been there, where her bags were currently being picked up by guards and brought into an aircraft.

“My my my,” Mei couldn’t help but to chuckle upon seeing the blonde waving at them, “When the heck did you get outside? All this treatment because you’re a Princess, huh?”

“I went outside while Natty was ranting about Alfred~” Florentyna couldn’t help but chuckle herself as she approached one of the guards after her belongings were taken, giving them a quick tip. The guard soon nodded in thanks to the other, before stepping onto the aircraft to bring the items back to her home planet, “I mean, yeah, I’m a Princess, but I live in a palace and I can’t have my family’s entire kingdom knowing that I’m coming back for summer break. Then no one will leave me alone.”

That was a true point where Elizabeta couldn’t help but nod in agreement, “Right? Just coming home for winter break, my father went and told the entire kingdom that I was returning home. Almost every type of media in Atlantic came after me,” She sighed, brushing her hair over her shoulder, “Being a princess is tough, mind you. Sometimes I don’t like it.”

“…Mhm, sure, _tough_ they say,” Natalya couldn’t help but to snicker slightly. While she knew she was technically a princess, she didn’t feel like one… Seeing that with all of the circumstances of how she lost her home planet and don’t know where her family was, she didn’t know if princess was the right term to describe her, “It must be _soooo_ hard being a princess.”

Laughter could be all heard from the group when Natalya had said this. While Florentyna and Elizabeta were technically princesses aside from Natalya, the rest of the group understood more with Natalya seeing that she had grown up a normal life on Earth. Their lives were just as normal as hers, but in this case, the only thing being different is the existence of magic.

“So,” Elizabeta had approached the group of fairies and noticed that they were all carrying boxes. She grabbed a box as well from one of the girls, seeing that they were heavy and wanting to help out, “You guys have anything planned after we’re all moved out? I heard the ceremony at UHB ended, so everyone’s officially free after we hand in our dorm keys tomorrow.”

Natalya, Monika, and Florentyna looked at each other, followed by shaking their heads seeing that they didn’t really have much planned aside from goodbyes later. Though for Tatyana and Mei, the two smiled in response to the question, “Didn’t you hear? A new beach opened up just a mile outside of Magix,” She explained to the group, “Mei and I are going to check it out after.”

A beach? This managed to catch the attention of the members of the group. To be able to go to a beach was very rare in the world they were in. The only way to go to a beach in the magic dimension was to go to a different world that had one, which resulted in Elizabeta soon speaking, “Why don’t we go all together afterward then as a way to celebrate? If you all don’t have anything else going on, maybe we can get a pizza and some champagne to celebrate that we survived as second years and congratulate the heroes for graduating.”

This didn’t seem like a bad idea to the majority of the group. While in the back of her head, Natalya was neglecting the thought of seeing the heroes after her argument with Alfred, she then decided it’d be a good idea to go and spend time with friends. It was stupid to worry about boy drama or even allowing something like a fight interfere with spending time with her friends.

“Oh perfect, I’ve got a brand new bikini I can wear as well—!” Florentyna began in excitement. However, just as she was about to continue on with her sentence, she was cut off by the sight of what looked like an orb in the sky.

Not just any orb, but an orb that was full of sunlight. With how bright it had been, this managed to capture the attention of all the girls who stood there. Florentyna was the one who reached for it, grasping onto it as she stared down at it.

It looked very familiar to her. Almost as if the ones she’s seen from home… When delivering messages, orbs of sunlight usually delivered the message. And that’s when it clicked. Almost immediately, she squeezed the orb in her hands, resulting in sparkling dust to fill the air, “It’s a message from home!” She began with excitement in her eyes before watching as a hologram of a guard began to take shape. The rest of the group immediately approached Florentyna; intrigued by the sight of the said hologram.

“ _Your highness Princess Florentyna. As a celebration for completing your second year at Lenfia College, the Royal Court of Solis has come to announce for a princess ball to take place in your honor,”_ The message in the hologram first spoke out, followed by confetti to spill out from it as well as for the sound of a trumpet playing.

“A princess ball?” Natalya tilted her head in confusion.

“Hey, I’ve heard of those before!” Mei began and placed a hand on Florentyna’s shoulder, “They’re like, super huge and important on my home planet!”

Florentyna on the other hand was suspicious at the mentioning of a princess ball. It seemed all just too sudden, “A princess ball… For me?” She began as she scanned the letter that was now floating just above her, “I feel like I should be more excited, but the thing is I thought they’d _never_ have one after the…” she hesitated, “The divorce, and all.”

“I…I don’t mean to sound dumb,” Natalya began once again as she looked over Florentyna’s shoulder, reading the letter as well out of pure curiosity, “But what _is_ a princess ball?”

This one question resulted in everyone’s heads to slowly turn to the blonde with shock to their expressions. She had never heard of a Princess ball? The looks on everyone’s faces were intimidating, to the point where Natalya had held up her hands innocently since she genuinely had no idea what it was.

“It’s like a coming-out party for royalty,” Elizabeta explained after a moment of long silence, “It means that a princess is officially entering royal society. I guess maybe because Florentyna finished her second year here and is a third year, the royal court of her kingdom is allowing her to…. Let’s say, ‘level up’ in her status. Back when they had arranged marriages, a princess ball is where a princess would actually be finding her suitor. It’s still the case in some kingdoms.”

“Yuck.” Florentyna couldn’t help but to laugh slightly when hearing Elizabeta’s statement since she indeed wasn’t wrong, “Could you imagine me getting married? I’d rather be the one designing the wedding, thank you very much,” She stated, resulting in laughter to fill the group of girls.

As she was in the middle of speaking, the message continued to play out. The hologram of a guard that was once floating just above them had now turned into another hologram of a figure. In this case, it seemed to have been a man with short blonde hair, piercing green eyes, and a crown on his head.

“ _You’re going to love your party honey_ ,” A male’s voice came from the hologram, resulting in a large smile to form on Florentyna’s lips upon recognizing the voice of her father, “ _I’m also making a very special announcement, which I’m sure will make you very happy. I’ll see you soon. Love, Dad.”_

With a burst of magic, the hologram was soon gone, leaving sparkling dust in the air. Excitement had immediately began to fill Florentyna’s face, as if going home was nothing to be dreadful about anymore. 

“Change of plans, everyone,” Florentyna began, clapping her hands in the process of doing so in order to make sure that everyone in the group was paying attention. She turned to face the group; a growing smirk on her lips, “We’re all going to my home kingdom to celebrate the princess ball.”

“But-“ Natalya had begun; clearly in dismay with the sudden change of plan, “-I have to—“

Before having the chance to speak out her opinion on the subject matter, a hand was brought over Natalya’s mouth to silence the girl as Florentyna continued on with her statement, “No ifs, ands, or buts! A princess ball is a once in a lifetime opportunity, and I certainly do not want any of my friends to miss it.”

The group of girls all exchanged quick looks with each other upon hearing this statement. That was certainly an offer that they all well, eventually ended up agreeing to. For the sake of supporting their friend, each girl of the group nodded, all before gathering their belongings to head back inside the dormitory to continue with the moving out process.

* * *

Outside of the skirts of the magic dimension, a piloted plane had been in the process of flying through the dimension towards the direction of a realm as cold as ice. The realm being so cold, that even the plane itself had become a bit rocky the closer the plane was flown closer to it.

Guards on board the aircraft immediately approached three bankers of what seemed to consist of human bodies frozen inside, trapping them from making any sort of movement. The captain of the craft, approached each bunker all while staring at each individual who was frozen inside it.

“Don’t get any closer,” The captain had spoken out, followed by turning to his guards on duty, “Or else the ship will freeze. We need to do this quickly, and fast.”

“The omega dimension…” A male’s voice in the bunker just beside the three frozen ones had spoken out. The captain turned to the said male, who was restrained with handcuffs and seemed to be shivering out of fear, “Y-You’re not sending me there, are you?”

Silence came from the captain at first, which only brought fear and anxiety up for the male. Though after a moment, he shook his head and crossed his arms.

 _“No.”_ He responded, watching as what looked like color return to the male’s face, “You’re not nearly bad enough for the omega dimension despite your crimes. There are _three_ individuals on this ship, however… Well.” He began with a slight chuckle, “Even got the Princess herself to agreed to send them here.”

“They say the omega dimension is so cold, it can freeze your heart solid within seconds,” The co-pilot spoke out to the captain, who nodded in agreement to the other.

The omega dimension was a world that no individual dared to ever step into. If entered, there poses the risk of freezing to death within seconds due to its brutal, freezing temperatures. The three individuals selected to be sent to this world by the Princess herself, well, was a decision that she didn’t even know what to do after escaping the last world they were once in. A world of peace, with her hopes of them possibly being able to find light in their hearts.

After the horrific events of them teaming up with the Dark Lord to go after her, there was no other option she could think of other than hearing the suggestions from members of Magix’s ministry….

…And it was there that Natalya had made the brutal, difficult decision of having the three individuals sent to the omega dimension.

“It’s a decision that honestly after all that’s happened, I give very much respect to the Princess…” The captain spoke out, followed by pressing a few buttons of a dashboard, “As they say where I’m from in my world… _Sayonara, witches.”_

Outside of the craft, loud noises could be heard as the levers that held onto the frozen bodies immediately released from their lock. One by one, the chambers that held the frozen bodies of the witches immediately dropped out of the craft and quickly began to descend down into the depths of the omega dimension. It was from there now that the task had been done, that the captain had ordered his men to immediately fly away before any further damage could be taken on their craft.

Loud crashes could be heard within a dark cave as the frozen bodies had dropped against the ground. It was silent afterward other than the occasional icicle water dripping onto the ground from the impact of frozen blocks of ice that contained the bodies of the witches.

The silence lasted for about a minute or so. All until one of the capsules contained a woman with an angered look to her expression. A bright glow followed by the action, before the woman inside it had soon burst from her capsule in loud laughter at the sight of ice everywhere.

“ _Fools…_ ” Her laughter soon quieted as she dusted off any ice that had been on her shoulder. Gelinda glanced down at her body now, all intact as she turned her head over to the chunks of ice that had once carried her body, “Sending me to the coldest realm in this dimension… Don’t these people know what kind of witch they’re dealing with?”

Her head turned back over to the two other capsules that had two other women inside, trapped and frozen with no sign of life. Gelinda sighed as she held her hands out; knowing exactly that despite their appearance, there was a glowing power in them.

“Sisters… _Wake up!”_ She began, watching as the ice around the two women burst; freeing them from their once trapped position.

The two women immediately dropped to their feet once being released from the block of ice. A large smirk formed along Weiss’ lips as she watched the two women slowly began to wake up, looking around in shock at where they all currently were.

“Where… Are we?” Aviana had been the first to speak out; bringing her hands to her head almost as if she had been experiencing pain.

“The omega dimension, ladies,” Gelinda had followed-up to the question all while holding her hands out to help the other two up from the ground. Once the other two seemed to have managed to hold onto their balance, she pulled back.

“That’s… Wild,” Nebula had spoken out, clearly shocked to hear of their location before looking around, “…They say the baddest of the bad get sent here.”

“I bet they’re all talking about us in Magix,” Aviana spoke out with a hint of laughter to her tone of voice, “Our ancestors would be proud.”

The laughter, however, seemed to be a bit too loud for the cave itself. Just as Gelinda had been about to open her mouth to agree with the other, she immediately shushed the other two girls and looked around. Did… Was that… The sound of a snake?

Upon looking up, indeed, it was exactly what she had expected. Fortunately, she had enough knowledge about the omega dimension seeing that it was a subject Gelinda had learned from the University of Dark Arts - one of the only things she actually paid attention to.

The omega dimension had been guarded with deadly ice snakes that if any creature sent there to be punished somehow managed to escape, the snakes would immediately eliminate them.

“Shit,” Gelinda spoke out with a slight sigh, “Looks like we’ve got company…”

“Huh, look at that…” Aviana couldn’t help but to comment while taking a step back; clearly just knowing by the sight of the snakes knowing what they were, “I know these snakes were talked about when we were at the Tower of the Dead learning about the omega dimension, but I didn’t _know_ how quick they’d be.”

“Well, we shouldn’t waste any time being here,” Nebula began with her eyes widened seeing that the snakes were staring right at them, “Because it looks like they’re about to consider us their supper.”

The second supper was mentioned, almost immediately the snakes had gone in the direction of the witches. The three, despite being numb from their frozen state quickly began to sprint away from the area, clearly trying to find someplace to hide before the snakes managed to catch up to them.

Gelinda looked around the area as they ran throughout the cave to find a safe spot. Though the faster they ran, the faster the snakes seemed to pick up their pace. There was no place to run to outside of the omega dimension. All of them were weak due to being trapped in a block of ice for weeks.

There was no chance that they could battle against the snakes and win.

That was when she saw it.

Upon jumping down into the lower area of the omega dimension, what looked like another block of ice caught her attention. However, this block of ice looked very familiar… Or similar, per se, to the ones the three witches were once in. “Check it out,” Gelinda had called out to the other two, approaching what she suspected it was.

It was a capsule.

A capsule containing what looked like a man inside it. In front of the capsule, what looked like a plate was in front of it as she took it off and read it.

 _“…Damien.”_ She read aloud while reading the description of his purpose being there, “…for the attempts of harming… taking over the magic dimension under the rulers of Sparx.”

“Of Sparx?” Nebula had immediately taken the plate from Gelinda, scanning the description before looking at the man who seemed to be alive yet frozen in the capsule, “Huh… I wonder what he did during that time. Never thought we’d run into someone who did some bad shit. Looks like he was sentenced here to eternity.”

“Well, he’s going to be our bait for our new little friends,” As Gelinda had said this, she had held her hands out now towards the capsule. With her eyes closed, a blast of magic came from her hands as the capsule immediately shattered; dropping the man who was indeed alive within it.

What sounded like a loud deep breath could be heard from him at first while he took a moment to stand up. Though within seconds of him standing up, the three women had quickly ran behind him as Gelinda had shoved him towards the direction of the snakes that had quickly caught up to them and was slowly beginning to hiss at their direction, “Sorry dude, but it’s _you or us.”_

Within seconds of the man being pushed towards the snake, the man had looked up and held his hands out at the snake whose mouth was open and almost attempting to take a bite out of him. As he did this, powerful magic had formed from his hands as enchanting words could be heard from him whispering from the tip of his tongue.

The magic that had come from his hands soon pierced through the snakes, turning them into icicles of themselves before shattering into a deceased state.

“Huh…” Gelinda began with a bit of a hum to her tone, watching as the male that had taken down the snakes began to stretch and crack what sounded like every bone in his body, “…Nice work, mystery guy.”

Slowly, the male turned his head over to the three women who stood there. On his frame, he wore what looked like a blouse with a cravat, a long violet trench coat while his auburn locks of hair had been pulled back into a low ponytail held by a ribbon. On his chin he had a bit of stubble, while he also wore boots and long dark pants.

 _“Thank you…”_ Damien began, continuing to move his body as the cracking noises continued. The three women continued to stare in shock, a bit startled at how he was able to take them down so easily.

“How long were you trapped in there?” Nebula had spoken out first to break the ice, though was immediately silenced by Aviana who had brought a hand over her mouth.

The man looked over at Nebula and let out a bit of a chuckle at first before soon moving onto cracking his legs, “…almost twenty years.”

“Were you awake the whole time?” Gelinda began, her eyes widened in horror upon hearing how exactly long he was in there.

“Yep.” He responded, looking around the cave while standing there listening to the intrigued group of girls' questions.

Aviana slowly lowered her hand from Nebula’s mouth, now raising a brow upon noticing that the man had stopped cracking every bone in his body, “Sounds boring as hell.”

“Ah…” A loud chuckle could be heard from Damien upon hearing this statement. Just by the women’s behavior, he could tell that they hadn’t been there for very long. Individuals with powerful, dark magic, he could already suspect from them seeing that they had managed to break him free from a powerful spell of ice, “…It’s not so bad. Gives you time to _think_.”

“…Think about what?” Aviana pressed, curious to hear more about the man.

“Think about who you’re going to go after…. For revenge..” Damien continued on with a crazed smirk on his lips, “Who you’re going to torture… To _kill_ …”

Silence came from the three girls when hearing this. Gelinda on the other hand though, felt a smirk of her own form as she picked up the plate that was once part of the man’s capsule, “I like this guy. Murder and torture are two of my favorite things,” She began, now reading the name off of the plate to just confirm, “…So, Damien, right? How about we team up and break out of his popsicle place? My sisters and I can go back of obtaining the power we want, and you can go back to… I don’t know, killing people.”

Laughter could be heard from Damien when hearing this statement. Ah, these witches certainly reminded him of a familiar group of witches that used to act the same way in the past. And so, he held out his hand to shake on it, “…Fair enough. I know an escape route from here, which I can show to you three.”

A quick handshake was exchanged between Gelinda and Damien before she had pulled back, “Great.” She began, following the male who already had began to walk off from the area, “Lead the way…”

* * *

“ _I’ve uploaded all of your invitations to the magic port! Everyone should be getting emails about the princess ball in just a few seconds!”_

Excitement could be shown in Florentyna’s eyes the entire time she stood there listening to the pixie speak out to her at the mentioning of online invitations. The pixie, Lara, being the pixie of all intelligence and Monika’s bonded pixie had held out what looked like a miniature laptop to the fairy.

A blinking light could be seen on the monitor of the miniature laptop. Lara had tapped a few buttons before a large smile had formed on her lips, “Two invites confirmed, for Mathias and Gilbert!” She giggled, now flying around the room in excitement.

“I think it’s amazing that your father is throwing a princess ball in your honor,” Mei soon spoke out in between the pixie’s giggling as she had been holding onto stacks of folded clothing. She brought it over to an opened suitcase that belonged to her, now immediately beginning to organize it so it would be safe to travel home with, “Not a lot of fathers know how to do that. Especially single ones.”

“Oh, absolutely,” Florentyna nodded as she had sat back into her bed; taking out her phone to look through the invitations that had been confirmed for the said princess ball, “Especially my dad. My mom was always the party planner.”

“…Maybe she’s in on it,” Natalya had spoken out as she had been in the middle of attempting to close Florentyna’s suitcase, seeing that she offered to help her pack. Followed by doing so, she sat down on it, clicking the buttons to keep to closed and secured, “Back home on Earth after my mother passed away, my father wasn’t good at all with me and my sister’s birthday parties. So he had me help with my older sister’s and my older sister help with mine.”

However, upon hearing these words from the other, Florentyna’s eyes widened. That’s right… Usually, a lot of fathers weren’t good at planning things. At least, hers wasn’t. And so wasn’t Natalya’s.

“I bet you two are right!” Florentyna commented with a gasp to her tone of voice, “The invitation didn’t say from King Renard. It said it was from the royal court. And the royal court is the two of them - mom and dad….” She paused, “Do you think maybe they could be getting back together? That could be the special surprise?”

“I mean, I wouldn’t jump to any sort of conclusion first—“ Natalya had begun upon hearing the excitement in Florentyna’s tone.

But of course, the girl simply wrapped an arm around the other and clenched onto her chest, confidence practically radiating in the room, “I’m positive! And for that, it means we need to go out and do some shopping! My parents are going to get back together, I’m having a princess ball - I can’t just go in something that’s last season! I’m renting a limo and-“

“Hold on,” Mei couldn’t help but release a sigh as she interrupted Florentyna who was in the middle of preaching her life story, “Elizabeta and I were wanting to go out to the beach. It just opened in Magix. Remember?”

A bit of a pout could be shown on Florentyna’s face when hearing this. That wasn’t good, Natalya immediately thought to herself… Since if Mei nor Elizabeta couldn’t come, then Florentyna would beg her to go… And as she suspected, the girl immediately turned to Natalya, pouting.

“Fine…” Natalya took in a deep breath and crossed her arms, “I’ll come with you.”

What sounded like a shriek of excitement could be heard from Florentyna when she had heard Natalya agree to come with her on her princess ball dress shopping, “Perfect! I’ll go request the limo right now!” It was as she said this, that she had immediately taken out her phone and made the quick phone calls she needed to do, leaving both Natalya and Mei staring at each other in disbelief of what was going on.

News managed to reach the rest of the group’s ears upon hearing Florentyna speaking on the phone about needing to rent a limo for six people. The confusion on everyone’s eyes indeed managed to catch Natalya’s attention, which it was from there that she explained to the rest of the group what was going on.

Going into Magix to do some shopping for dresses, along with going to the beach afterward.

That was something that surprisingly the rest of the group agreed on.

Within minutes of Florentyna’s phone call, the limo arrived at the doorstep of their dormitory which indeed had plenty of students who were also moving out for the summer to be startled by the sight of it. But naturally upon seeing that it was for Princess Florentyna and her friends, no one was surprised by this gesture at all.

The group of girls climbed into the limo. Natalya had found herself to be the most shocked if anything, seeing that this was the first time she’s ever ridden in a vehicle such as a limo. Yes, they existed on Earth, but her family was too sophisticated to even think of riding a limo for events when they all had cars.

The trip into Magix was just a fifteen minute drive through the highway across from Lenfia College. Upon arriving, the girls had all climbed out to see that they were in an area where plenty of restaurants were around. It was discussed in the limo that Florentyna would be taking everyone out to lunch, as her treat for them taking the time out of their busy move-out day to go shopping with her.

“So, there’s a lot of RSVP’s for the princess ball,” Monika had commented upon crawling out of the limo, speaking out to Florentyna who immediately shot her head over to the other with excitement in her eyes. Monika looked down at her phone, scrolling through her emails, “Gilbert confirmed, Mathias confirmed, Antonio… Pretty much every guy who graduated from UHB today…”

A bit of interest managed to catch Natalya’s attention when hearing the mentioning of UHB. And so, she leaned over to Monika, looking at her phone, “…did Alfred confirm yet?”

“Not yet, Nat,” Monika looked over at her and sighed, putting her phone away, “Sorry about that.”

When hearing the apology, Natalya had shaken her head while running a hand through her hair, “No, don’t be. I’m more worried that if he reaches Eraqion and gets the invite, his parents are no way in hell going to let him go.”

“Gotta love having strict parents,” Elizabeta commented, placing a hand over Natalya’s shoulder and giving it a squeeze, “It’s how royals are. My parents are the same way. But don’t worry, I’m sure if I can sneak away from my parents, he can do the same too.” That indeed did bring a bit of reassurance to Natalya’s mind to set it at ease, “Anyway,” Elizabeta continued on, “Where are we going for lunch?”

As Elizabeta had answered this question, Florentyna looked around the plaza where plenty of restaurants were around, “I was going to leave that up to you guys, since it’s my treat. But I was thinking something quick so you and Mei can get to the beach, while the rest of us go shopping. So how about pizza?”

“Pizza sounds delicious,” Tatyana commented with a smile on her face, turning her head to the rest of the group, “I wouldn’t mind it.”

“Same here,” Monika followed-up the other’s statement with a nod.

And so, once all agreement was met with the group, they all had headed towards the direction of a pizza shop that had been right in the plaza. Florentyna had been the first to enter, followed by approaching the front of the shop to place the order. The order was soon placed and the group of girls waited at a corner, all chatting amongst themselves while on occasion whispers could be heard from nearby about a ‘Princess’.

“Did my daddy already start sharing the news of the princess ball?” Florentyna couldn’t help but to comment as she looked around, indeed noticing a few of the stares from other customers that were right at them.

Elizabeta however, shook her head on that, “I mean, yeah, it’s on the magic web about your princess ball,” She explained to the other, before now looking over at Natalya who seemed to be on her phone in the middle of texting someone, “But I think it’s because _someone_ is here too.”

“Oh?” Florentyna couldn’t help but to perk up in interest, feeling her eyes widen in excitement, “Who??? Someone famous?”

Laughter could all be heard from the group of girls, minus Natalya who had looked up, confused by the noises since she didn’t hear or see anything funny. As Elizabeta was about to open up her mouth though to comment another hint for Florentyna to realize, something else managed to all catch their ears.

_“E-excuse me…”_

Slowly, the group turned their heads to see what looked like a little girl in a pair of overalls and her hair pulled back into pigtails. In her hand, she had been holding onto a book-shaped like a butterfly, which of course for any group of fairies, all of them had their eyes widened and were in awe at the cuteness of the girl.

“P-Princess Natasha…C-Can I get your autograph?"

Silence came from the group as Natalya felt her eyes widen at the comment. As she heard this, the group glared at her, almost as if in a threatening way if she didn’t say no to the gesture, then they would all go after her.

Kids… _Weren’t_ Natalya’s cup of tea. She didn’t find herself being good with them, but of course, for the sake of not wanting to get herself killed on the spot, she bit down her tongue and gave a smile to the child.

“…Of course,” Natalya had put her phone away and knelt down to the younger girl’s height, taking the notebook and pen in hand, “What’s your name?”

Excitement immediately filled the younger girl’s eyes when hearing the question and watching the older fairy she admired sign the book. She gave her name of course, watching as Natalya had scribbled down her signature, as well as added a heart for ‘extra effect’ before handing the book back to the younger girl. The younger girl giggled in excitement.

“Thank you!!” She squealed, now running off towards the direction of her mother who was chuckling at the sight, “Look, mama! The Princess signed my book!”

As Natalya slowly stood up from the ground, she looked at the group of girls who were now smiling at her, “You guys are fucking jerks,” Were the first words that came from her mouth as the smile that was once on her face disappeared, “I _was_ going to say yes anyway. What did you expect? For me to say no to a kid?”

“Nat, has anyone ever told you you’re _not_ good around kids?” Monika coughed, to which almost everyone in the group agreed. This had Natalya sigh a bit, nodding since well, she had mentioned numerous times that children simply weren’t her cup of tea.

“Well, of course,” Natalya crossed her arms, “You don't see me eager for them anytime soon. I’ll help take care of them back home, but me myself, I’m better at raising cats than a child.”

A long stare came from the group as this was said. Not out of shock or disappointment… But perhaps, after a certain situation that had taken place months ago when it came to the Dark Lord. A reminder of their futures, which they all immediately remained quiet about when the woman had made her opinion clear on the subject.

After the quick event that had taken place with the little girl, the chef of the kitchen had stepped out of the kitchen to bring out what looked like a freshly cooked pizza. The group of girls could feel their stomaches officially beginning to rumble out of hunger since they all hadn’t eaten since breakfast, “Order for number 343-“

“That’s me!” Florentyna had stood up from her chair, immediately making her way over to the chef with receipt in hand to pick the pizza up.

However, by the time she had made her way to the chef, a woman with long black hair had cut in front of her, snatching the pizza from the chef, “Thank you, sir,” The woman had spoken out, immediately leaving Florentyna in shock as the rest of the girls noticed this gesture.

This though didn’t stop Florentyna from stepping right in front of the woman who had taken the pizza, “Excuse me, ma’am,” She spoke politely, “That’s my order. I’m number 343 on my receipt-“

What she had expected was for the woman to apologize and hand over the pizza back to Florentyna… But, the unexpected did happen, “Finders keepers.” Were the first words that came from the woman with black hair, which almost immediately, Florentyna’s jaw opened in shock.

“Sorry miss,” The chef had spoken out to Florentyna, “The next pizza isn’t coming out of the oven for another ten minutes.”

“…What?” Florentyna began with her eyes widened, clearly confused, “But I’m order 343!- I have my receipt here too-!”

“What she’s saying is, she doesn’t mind waiting,” The woman continued, taking a step back from Florentyna whose face was slowly becoming red out of pure anger.

Florentyna immediately approached the woman, her eye twitching in frustration, “Listen, I don’t know what planet you’re from, but you don’t just steal things from people! Where’s your receipt, lady?! I ordered _that_ pizza!”

The group of fairies nearby indeed witnessed the scene that was taking place with Florentyna. While in most cases they would try stopping her, this was one fight that they indeed did not hesitate to stop her, because it was indeed true. The mysterious woman had stolen the pizza that they had rightfully paid for.

Rather than apologize and hand over the pizza that indeed belonged to them, the woman only continued with her statement, “Well, possession is nine-tenths of the law.”

“Wow…” Natalya couldn’t help but to mutter, “Didn’t know _that_ was a thing here too other than Earth…”

“Then I’m repossessing it!” Almost after immediately saying this, Florentyna had reached over and grabbed onto the pizza box.

Anger was fueling in Florentyna’s eyes, that everyone had gasped at the scene where the dark-haired woman and fairy began to fight over the pizza box. Rather than trying to stop the fight, the group of fairies still allowed it to happen. Though due to all the tugging of the box between the two girls, it indeed was not long until the box had broken; spilling the pizza all over the clothes that both girls were wearing.

“My doll-chan complina!” Florentyna had gasped upon seeing the pizza sauce and topping on her dress, resulting in laughter to come from her group of friends. She held her hands out towards her dress.

“My spella mcartney!” The woman with dark hair shrieked herself at her own dress being covered with the pizza sauce and toppings, _“Stain remover!”_ She said aloud as the mess on her other clothing immediately vanishing within seconds.

 _“Stain remover!”_ Florentyna began with her hands over the mess on her outfit, watching as the pizza had disappeared from her clothing. There was a spell that most fairies had used when coming back from battle. Since a fairy attire couldn’t be physically removed, a spell could be used to clean their clothing of messes.

Almost immediately the two girls sent glares at each other, though one thing that Florentyna’s group of friends, along with the mysterious dark-haired girl’s friends had recognized was the spell used…

…It was a spell _only_ fairies used.

“….YOU’RE A FAIRY TOO!?” Both the woman and Florentyna had shrieked in disgust while getting up from the ground.

The mysterious woman though, growled lowly underneath her tongue while looking at the group of other fairies in front of her. Upon recognizing the long blonde hair and familiar face of Natalya’s though, her eyes widened, “Wait a second, you’re Princess Natasha…” She began, then shot a look at Florentyna, “That means you’re all, what, Lenfia fairies? That makes sense.”

“Yeah, so?” Florentyna crossed her arms, watching the mysterious girl and her two friends who were laughing at the mentioning of them being from Lenfia, “What the hell are you supposed to be from?”

“…Azalea College for Fairies.” The woman responded, which had Florentyna’s brows risen in slight interest.

“That’s on a different planet.” Mei couldn’t help but speak out to the group, clearing her throat in the process of doing so, “What are you doing in Magix anyway? I thought Azaleas didn’t like coming here because they get tired of Lenfia fairies.”

At the mentioning of a different fairy school from a different planet, Natalya indeed was shocked to hear this. Especially since she didn’t even _know_ that another school for fairies actually existed, “…What’s an Azalea fairy?” She had leaned over to Monika, seeing that she was the smarter one in this case of the magic dimension.

“Each world has different schooling systems,” Monika whispered back to Natalya, trying not to be loud so the other fairies wouldn’t hear, “Lenfia is the top university of the entire magic dimension. However, not all fairies get admitted into the university due to its very high requirements, so there are plenty of other fairy colleges in different worlds to help fairies build up themselves. Guess these ladies are just from one of the other fairy colleges outside of Magix.”

In between the explanation that Natalya had been receiving from Monika, Florentyna had only continued picking the fight with the other fairies, “Oh, I’ve heard of Azalea before. It’s the school that fairies go to if they’re not smart enough for Lenfia.”

“All fairies from Lenfia are nerds anyway,” The woman only continued while keeping her hands on her hips, “Only the smartest, ugliest fairies get accepted there.”

Hearing all the nonsense fighting was giving Natalya a bit of a headache having to hear it consistently over and over. It was almost as if Florentyna and the other girl had been trying to throw petty insults at each other over a stupid pizza. And so, she had stepped away from the group of other fairies and stood in between the mysterious woman and Florenyna.

“Could we please try to get along here?” Natalya snapped in a stern tone, which got the two girls to silence, “This all started over a stupid pizza. Besides, we could learn more about other fairy schools, I sure as hell would like to hear more because I never knew the school existed,” She continued, “What’s your name?”

“Her name is Johana,” One of the Azalea fairies had spoken out behind the dark-haired fairy, “She’s having a princess ball, which is why we’re here. To shop for dresses.

“Huh, what a coincidence. So is Florentyna,” Natalya followed up, now looking over at Florentyna, then at the dark-haired individual who apparently was Johana, “A lot in common too. We’re here to shop for dresses too.”

“That’s so nice,” Tatyana spoke up now, standing beside Natalya with a gentle smile drawn to her face, “It’s a pleasure to meet other fairies from a different magic school.”

When hearing the sudden voice of Tatyana’s though, the group of Azalea fairies almost immediately began to laugh. Johana had been the one to approach Tatyana, looking her over, “What are you? The fairy of gumdrops and sunflowers? Damn, you Lenfia fairies are so sensitive!”

“Oh grow some balls,” Florentyna couldn’t help but to comment, now her face fuming as she pushed Tatyana behind her, “Do _not_ speak to my girl Tatyana like that.”

“Oh yeah? Or else what?” Johana had followed-up with a snicker to her tone.

“I’ll personally fuck you and your little Azalea girls up, that’s _what_.” Florentyna only continued, which indeed was loud enough for the entire restaurant to hear.

For the sake of not stirring up any other trouble, Natalya had immediately grabbed Florentyna by the arm and covered her mouth to prevent her from saying anything else, “…Anyway, have a nice day. We’re done here,” She spoke, now beginning to drag Florentyna out of the restaurant as the group of fairies followed just behind her.

“Heh, Azalea girls,” Monika couldn’t help but to snicker as the group of fairies walked away from the pizza shop, “They called us _dumb_ for… being _smart_?”

“Right!?” Florentyna had spoken out in between Natalya’s mouth, before Natalya once again covered the girl’s mouth.

“Can we cut it out, please?” Natalya shot a glare over at Monika who only was in the middle of laughing, since to her, that logic indeed did not make any sense whatsoever.

Alas, once breaking away from the food plaza, the group of girls had begun to make their way towards the shopping district. In two pairs, each group had gone off to do their own thing. Mei and Elizabeta had gone on to the beach, Tatyana and Monika had went to shoe store, leaving Natalya and Florentyna off to shopping in a dress store.

“You’re going to love it here,” Florentyna began while wrapping an arm around Natalya’s shoulders, leading her into the store. Dresses were decorated along the walls and mannequins, that even Natalya’s eyes widened in shock.

“This place is so gorgeous…” Natalya couldn’t help but comment, following just behind Florentyna seeing that she had no idea where she was going.

Florentyna had led the other more into the store until they had reached an area that was meant for dressing rooms. This of course confused Natalya since she saw nothing, which resulted in the other to speak out, “They have plenty of dresses here… So many, that it’s pretty much impossible to try them on one by one.”

“One by one…?” Natalya began, confused on what she meant, “Isn’t that what you’re supposed to do?”

Florentyna had pulled her hand away from Natalya, now approaching what looked like a podium. From there, a glowing light formed around her, “That’s why we’re in the magic dimension, darling,” With the snap of her fingers, the light formed around her body and soon she had been wearing completely different attire. Natalya’s eyes widened seeing the now gorgeous dress on the woman.

“Virtual dresses?!” She began, speechless at the sight of it.

The dress that Florentyna had been wearing was a light green one, with white lace decorated along with its skirt as she examined the material.

“Of course. Virtual dresses is also a good way to get designer specific dresses as well. I use them all the time,” With the snap of her fingers, she had transformed into another dress. This time, the dress had been orange with glitter from its bust to skirt, “Too glittery…. _Next!”_

Once again, another glow of magic came from Florentyna as the dress on her changed. This was something Natalya found herself intrigued and interested to experience, and so, she had approached the empty podium beside Florentyna’s, “Let me try….” She began, not even having enough time before the first dress was put on her.

The dress that had replaced the jeans and blouse that Natalya had once been wearing was a red gown that covered her feet. Ruffles existed on the end of the skirt while Natalya’s hair had also been pinned back into a low ponytail. Florentyna began clapping in excitement at the sight of the dress her friend was wearing, “Natalya, that’s gorgeous on you!”

Natalya looked at herself in the mirror as she twirled around, “I’ve never really worn anything so expensive before,” She couldn’t help but to chuckle, now snapping her fingers for the next dress to appear on her body. The next dress, in this case, had been a white dress that looked almost similar to a wedding dress, “I don’t know, Florentyna… This is _kind_ of fun…”

“Right!? If Natalya had been saying it was fun, then that was a game-changer for Florentyna. At that point, she continued onwards with changing the dresses while looking at herself in the mirror, “Needs to be a bit shorter…” She snapped her fingers, the dress now changing to one that was meant for wearing at the beach. Natalya laughed at the sight of this, though Florentyna only continued, “Hm… More fabric, maybe a bit pink?” She snapped her fingers again, though this time had been put into a dress that was more for a club, “Okay, more glamorous and for a ball,”

A bright glow surrounded her body as another dress appeared on her frame. This time, the dress had been red with pink ruffles underneath the skirt to prove it some volume. The lighter white fabric had been flowing from the back of the dress as Florentyna’s long blonde hair had been pulled back halfway with jewels, “This is it!” She began with excitement in her tone while Natalya at this point, already had stepped off her podium and was back in her original attire, “This is the dress that I want!”

“ _This dress is available at Boutique Besoir in the Western Mall,”_ A loud voice spoke from the monitor above them, managing to catch their attention.

“Perfect!” Florentyna had stepped down from the podium, her original attire changing back once again before she grabbed onto Natalya’s hand, “That’s just a few blocks away. Let’s go!”

Natalya couldn’t help but chuckle hearing the excitement in the other’s tone of voice. As the two walked out of the store with a receipt of the exact address of where they would be purchasing the actual dress from, something managed to catch their attention.

“ _This dress is perfect for my Princess Ball.”_

_“Why yes, Johana. It looks absolutely gorgeous on you.”_

Natalya and Florentyna had turned their heads over to the sounds of the familiar voice. Upon seeing who exactly it was, the girls eyes widened at the sight of the Azalea fairies from before. In this case, Johana, the one who had stolen the pizza from Florentyna earlier, had been wearing the dress they were planning to get.

“Shit…” Natalya began, almost immediately grabbing onto Florentyna’s hand to pull her back from doing anything, “Don’t.”

Alas, there was no stopping Florentyna when she had pulled her hand back from Natalya; her face fuming in anger once again.

“Hey!” She began, stepping onto the podium that Johana had been wearing the exact same dress as she was wearing earlier, “That’s _my_ dress! What the hell do you think you’re doing wearing it?”

“Hm?” Johana had turned her head over to meet the red face that belonged to Florentyna. A chuckle escaped her lips as she stepped down from the podium, “Oh, it’s you Lenfia fairies again. What do you mean? It’s my dress. I’m going to pick it up right now.”

“Well,” Florentyna huffed, all while behind her Natalya had been standing there with her arms crossed and her facial expression full of annoyance seeing that the other was picking a fight yet again, “There’s only one dress, and that dress is mine!”

_“Not unless I get it first,”_

Within seconds of saying this, one of the Betas had approached Florentyna and pushed her into the podium that Johana had once been in. This immediately caught Natalya’s attention as she made her way over, “Hey, what are you two-“ She began, before Johana just behind her had pushed her into the empty podium beside Florentyna’s.

“Apologies, Princess and her little bratty friend.” Johana had held her hands out, magic flowing from her fingertips as the podium that had the two girls immediately formed a barrier to trap them, “But I have business to attend to, and I’ll do anything to get that dress first.”

“Are you fucking serious right now!?” Natalya had immediately stood up from the podium upon seeing that she was indeed trapped. Her hands formed into fists; slamming against the magic barrier that was around them, “This is all over some stupid dress!”

“See you later, _Lenfia Losers,”_ Laughter could be heard from the group of Azalea fairies the second the two were trapped. From there, the group had made their way out of the store, sprinting before Natalya and Florentyna had the chance to catch up to them.

Silence came from Natalya while Florentyna had only begun screaming her head out at the mentioning of it being unfair that the girls had done that to them.

“Seriously…” Natalya groaned in annoyance, “And they used such a stupid baby spell on us too,”

It was from there that with a glow of the palm of her hand, Natalya had slammed her hand straight into the barrier that had immediately shattered into pieces upon impact. With already about to enter her third year at Lenfia, she had learned plenty of spells to counter other spells. Especially from other fairies, which she had countered and broke the enchantment on her. She approached Florentyna’s barrier as well, doing the exact same with slamming her hand against it before it shattered into multiple pieces.

“Listen, I don’t usually condone this…” She looked at the other with a large grin on her face, “But let’s go get that dress for you and fuck them up.”

A nod of agreement was made by Florentyna when hearing her friend’s statement. Natalya held out a hand towards Florentyna’s to help her up, and quickly, the two girls had sprinted out of the store to catch up to the Azalea fairies.

“Are you sure that spell is going to hold them back, Johana?” One of the Azalea fairies had asked the dark haired girl, “You do realize that’s the princess of the magic dimension, right? She’s more powerful than you are.”

“That’s why we need to run as fast as we can before they can catch up to us,” Johana had responded to the other; panting in the process of doing so, “We don’t know how many seconds it’s going to take her to break the spell—“

Just as she had said this, Johana had fallen silent at the sight of familiar blondes running right in front of them. When seeing the faces of Natalya and Florentyna grinning at them, anger built up inside her, “How the hell did they get in front of us!?”

“They must’ve taken a shortcut!” An Azalea fairy had shrieked in shock seeing the two Lenfia fairies in front of them.

For Johana though, she wouldn’t allow for these fairies to get away with their sneaky moves that easily. Glowing magic formed in her hands as she directed orbs of magic straight at their direction. The sense of magic being sent at their direction immediately caught Natalya’s attention, as she held out her own hands, and soon a barrier had formed around her and Florentyna to prevent them taking the hint.

“Are you serious!?” Natalya had begun as she sprinted along Florentyna’s side, “They’re attacking us with magic over a damn dress!”

“Well, as they say,” Florentyna’s own hands had glew with magic before she quickly turned around and sent over a burst of magic at the Azalea fairies direction, “Fight magic with magic!”

The magic that was sent in the Azalea girls' direction indeed was missed when they dodged it, but the magic had hit a nearby plant from a balcony. The plant had fallen to the ground in front of the girls, resulting in them to trip. Johana had looked up from the ground when tripping, growling in anger seeing that the two blondes had already been far away from them at that point.

“…I…” She began as she slowly stood up; her eye twitching in anger and frustration, “Am…

_…So done with all of this!”_

The two Azalea fairies indeed recognized the tone of voice that the girl had. When she was angry, oh, it was never a good thing at all, “Johana, don’t!”

Unfortunately for them, it had been too late. Loud screams of anger could be heard from Johana as she held her hands up; magic practically flying from her hands and hitting any direction the second it made contact with it. Buildings, trees, and even bystanders in the middle of her throwing a temper tantrum all managed to take hits as the powerful blasts came.

“Look at that,” Florentyna couldn’t help but to giggle as she and Natalya continued to run, “Throwing a temper tantrum over a dress…”

As the two girls continued to run, they also were in the process of dodging any magic that had managed to fly in their direction. Taking a hit would’ve probably been painful, so it would’ve been best to probably avoid being hit. Due to the magic flying practically everywhere though, that didn’t neglect the fact that some buildings indeed did get hit…

…including a balcony of an apartment complex where the sound of a baby had been crying.

The second the two girls had heard this, Natalya and Florentyna had shot their eyes up in the direction of where the balcony had taken the hit of magic and a baby had been wailing and crying, already close to falling off the balcony from its play bin.  
  
“Natalya, we have to do something, NOW!” Florentyna had begun, which already Natalya had nodded and held her hands up.

“ _Charmix!”_

Within seconds of the two girls calling out the one word to trigger their transformations into their true forms to come to their aid, glowing light of magic formed along their bodies before their entire appearance had changed. All it took was a matter of seconds for their casual attires to transform into one with a pair of wings.

Natalya had now been wearing a sparkling blue skirt with matching crop top, arm pieces and boots while her family’s crescent had been on her chest made of jewels. Her hair had been curled, and on the top of her hair she had been wearing a golden tiara while butterfly-shaped wings had formed behind her back.

Florentyna’s attire had drastically changed as well. She had now been wearing a sparkling orange top with her shoulders bare, a pair of orange shorts, orange knee-length boots along with blue cuffs on her wrists. Her hair had been pulled back into two low ponytails that had been curled at the end while she wore a blue headband, as well as a pair of wings grew on her back as well.

The two girls immediately jumped into the air, flying quickly in the direction of the crying, wailing infant.

“We’re not going to be fast enough,” Natalya began as she pushed herself to attempt going faster. That was when she saw it. The infant that had been now screaming in wailing tears had fallen from the balcony, resulting in Natalya to hold out her hands, “Florentyna, I need you to send this to the baby, NOW!”

As she held out her hands, what looked like a protective net had formed. Florentyna had quickly nodded, holding her hands out as a burst of magic came from her, _“Speed of sunlight!”_

Florentyna shouted the enchantment aloud while watching as the net immediately was shot in the direction of the baby that had been screaming in the middle of the fall. Though once the net had caught onto the baby, the baby had immediately silenced and sniffled as Natalya had held her hands out, controlling the net to bring the infant close to her.

Below the two fairies, individuals had noticed the scene and now began cheering in celebratory support seeing that the two fairies had managed to catch the baby who had fallen from the balcony due to the impact of Johana’s magic misfit.

“Come on, come on…” Natalya had held her hands out, and once the net had been close enough to her, she had grabbed onto the infant and held onto it tightly as she sighed in relief seeing that the baby had now calmed down at the presence of the fairy holding it.

Once holding onto the baby, Natalya had slowly lowered herself down to the ground with Florentyna where everyone had been cheering on the two girls.

The mother of the infant immediately came running out of the apartment, “Thank you, thank you two! Bless your souls! Thank you, Princesses!” She had cried out as Natalya had handed over the infant to the mother, staring for a moment as Florentyna placed a hand on Natalya’s shoulder.

“Of course, ma’am…” Florentyna smiled as the crowd continued to clap for the two, “That’s our job.”

As the two fairies stood there, Florentyna had been speaking to the bystanders who had approached the girls to compliment them. It was during this time though, that Natalya had noticed something from afar. She stared down the street, noticing a familiar Johana and her Azalea friends walking out of the store that they were about to go into, carrying out a bag.

“…Florentyna…” Natalya looked over at the other, who seemed to be trying to distract herself at the moment by talking to the bystanders.

“I know, Natty…” She whispered. By the tone in Florentyna’s voice, it was clear that she was indeed a bit upset about what they saw. Johana and her little Azalea friends had managed to beat them to the Boutique before they even had a chance to get there. It was too late now, that even Natalya had placed a hand over her shoulder and gave her a squeeze. Florentyna though, gave her friend a smile of reassurance, “Don’t worry. We’ll go pick out another dress after here.”

Pick out another dress… Natalya knew she was upset. Part of her was upset over the fact that she truly thought they were going to get their revenge for what had happened in the dress shop earlier. Though of course, part of her also knew that if they had gotten to the dress, the baby would’ve fallen and most likely been killed.

And that wasn’t a good thought at all.

Eventually, bystanders and witnesses of the scene all had said their thanks to the fairies, as well as took their pictures for social media outlets seeing that the two that had rescued the infant were princesses and all.

And with that, Florentyna and Natalya had snapped their fingers and changed back to their original attire, heading back to the dress shop to pick out another dress.

* * *

“ _Here it is… The gate to Atlantic.”_

Damien had made his way over to a deep hole in the middle of the cave the four were in of the omega dimension. Footsteps could be heard as he dropped down, placing a hand over the entrance, “…It’s sealed, though. But if we manage to make some sort of breach in it, I can open it up and we can escape.”

“A breach, huh…” Gelinda looked over at the pit in silence. An orb of ice had formed into her hand, to which she had thrown it in the direction of the pit and watched it bounce off of its entrance. The two other witches present just stared at her, while Damien rose a brow in interest, “Just curious to see how sturdy the barrier is. It needs some sort of powerful blast…”

As she had been in the middle of speaking, what sounded like a hissing noise could be heard from behind the group. Gelinda turned her head around, raising a brow in slight interest upon seeing the snake. If she could direct its attack at the barrier of the entrance, then…

“Yo, Snake monster! Over here!” Gelinda had jumped into the air, to which the two witches watching felt their jaws drop.

“Weiss, what are you doing!?” Aviana had begun, “You’re crazy!”

“Nah, watch. Over here, snakey!” Gelinda called out to the snake that immediately went right at her direction. It was as she did this that a burst of magic came from the snake right at her direction. With her hands held up, Weiss had shot the magic straight down into the sealed barrier, resulting in loud cracks to be heard.

Damien watched with interest as the witch combined the magic of the snake with hers in order to seal the barrier. Loud movements could be heard when the barrier had cracked, resulting in the male to jump in as he examined the breach that she managed to make, “Hm… You’re not so bad, witch.”

“You’re not so bad yourself, Damien,” Gelinda had begun, jumping back from the breach to allow the man to do his part of the deal. If they could make the breach, then he would fully open up the exit for them to escape.

And indeed, that was a deal he would make. Glowing darkness formed around Damien’s eyes as he placed a hand on top of the breach. His hands began to glow now as the entrance that was now cracked slowly began to open. Just on the other side of the breach though, had been what looked like an explosion being made to the entrance of Atlantic.

Water surrounded the other side of the entrance from where the witches and Damien had been. Guards on watch had been mermaids of the planet; examining the breach. Upon seeing the explosions though, the captain of the mermaids had immediately swum towards the direction of the crack.

“The omega dimension!” She had shouted out, “Someone’s trying to break free from it! Everyone, evacuate, now!”

The powerful blast of magic that had been coming from the barrier had flown in many directions. Unfortunately for the mermaid guards, escaping didn’t seem to be an option since the second they were hit in contact of the explosion, loud shrieks could be heard. Darkness filled their eyes and minds as they slowly began to float underwater; a powerful spell like no other managing to take over them.

On their necks, a marking was burned into their skin as an indicator of them being part of the spell. The marking had been in the shape of a circle with a cursive D on the middle of the circle, this being a way to identify which mermaids had taken a hit from the attack from Damien himself.

The other side of the omega dimension’s entrance, Damien had found himself smirking as he held up his hands. Powerful magic sparkled from them as the witches watched, intrigued by what he had done.

“First, take the guards as my little mind puppets to prevent them from notifying the magic dimension…” He began, before holding his hands up as he had been holding onto a powerful orb of magic, “And now, Atlantic will be mine!”

“…Where do these guys get all these slaves anyway?” Nebula couldn’t help but mutter.

_“We need to get some slaves too…”_

* * *

_“I think the new dress looks great,”_

“I still can’t believe that little shit got away with it, though,” Florentyna couldn’t help but let out an annoyed sigh as she glanced down at the ice cream she had in hand. As she looked up, she watched as individuals of the city had been in the middle of running towards the ocean in front of them.

After the unfortunate circumstances of losing the dress, eventually, she and Natalya indeed did find another dress. It was a second-best dress, but she liked it enough that she believed it would be good enough for her parents and for the princess ball.

Natalya knew how upset the other was about it. But what else could they do? Part of her felt bad about it, but as Florentyna had been reminding her - it was better that they lost the dress.

A baby could’ve died on Johana’s hands and if they didn’t do anything about it, that was a moment where they both would be regretting it for the rest of their lives. Especially as fairies who were supposed to drop anything at any time to help others in need.

“Wow, you guys finished shopping before we did,” The familiar voice of Monika’s came from behind the group of girls who had all been sitting on beach towels in their own bathing suits. As Florentyna, Natalya, Mei and Elizabeta had all turned around, they indeed saw Tatyana and Monika carrying what looked like bags of items they had purchased, “Especially for Florentyna.”

“Ha ha ha,” Florentyna began, sticking her tongue out playfully, “I actually did well today on shopping, believe it or not,”

“Oh, you did do well today. I saw all over the Magix web,” Tatyana began as she sat down onto the beach towel; pushing up the sunglasses she had been wearing. While doing so, she took out her phone and held it out in the direction of Natalya and Florentyna; revealing the images of them rescuing the baby from earlier, “It’s all over the news. You guys saved a baby, that’s pretty amazing.”

“Mhm,” Natalya had nodded, finishing up the remainder of her ice cream before motioning over to Florentyna, “Someone also upgraded her wardrobe too with a new dress.”

“Really!?” Tatyana had leaned forward at Florentyna’s direction, clearly excited to hear about this, “Can we see it?”

A blank expression came from Florentyna when she heard this. Well, it was a surprisingly weird request, but she indeed did care a lot about Tatyana and the poor girl already went through a lot after the whole Johana issue, “Here? Right now?” She began, which Tatyana had nodded in response. A smile formed on Florentyna’s lips as she nodded, “Alrighty, if you say so.”

With her handheld up, a glow of magic formed around her entire body. The bathing suit that was once on her body had soon been replaced by a gorgeous, pink dress with light purple and white ruffles at the hem of the skirt. On the top of the dress, she had one sleeve of sparkling lace while the other arm was bare with beautiful ribbon wrapped around her shoulders.

“Wow!” Tatyana couldn’t help but to gasp as she clapped her hands in excitement, “You look so beautiful!”

“Yeah, damn,” Monika couldn’t help but to nod in agreement, “That’s a really gorgeous dress.”

“Thank you, guys…” Florentyna smiled as she looked down at herself, ruffling out the skirt of the dress just a bit to avoid any contact with sand, “You should’ve seen the other dress, though. It was much prettier than this one.”

“…Other dress?” Tatyana tilted her head, which resulted in Natalya to kneel down and explain the exact situation of what had happened. Once she understood, she nodded and stood up, “Don’t worry, Florentyna. You’re having a princess ball, you’re going to see your parents again and we’re on summer break. Things are going to be good for you, I promise. How could things possibly get better?”

“ _Maybe if we were here?”_

The sudden deep voice managed to catch all of the girls ears. The group turned their heads around, only to make contact with the sight of four men standing there with not only a cooler, but some floaties, drinks, and a radio to play some music while they all relaxed at the beach..

“Ew,” Elizabeta couldn’t help but to comment as she took a sip out of her drink, only teasing at the moment, “Who invited these losers here?”

The second this was said aloud, a beach ball had flown right in the direction of Elizabeta. She caught the ball and looked up, only to meet the red piercing eyes that belonged to Gilbert, “Ew, who invited _Ursula_ here.”

Laughter could be heard from the group of girls now, except Natalya who had been staring right at Alfred who had been carrying onto a cooler.

Her eyes were narrowed at him, and when she gave _that_ look, oh, he _knew_ she was pissed. So when seeing this, all he had done was sigh and place the cooler down, approaching the girl who seemed to be in the middle of eating an ice cream cone.

“Nat, I—“ Alfred had begun, indeed recalling about the disagreement they had earlier. Just as he was about to begin speaking, he watched as she turned herself around, and simply gave her back to him. Part of him wanted to say how cute she was when she acted like that, but he knew it was serious, “….what are you doing?”

Silence came from Natalya once again. There was no response, yet after a moment she had taken out her phone and began scrolling through her messages, “Ignoring _you_.”

“Ignoring me?” He chuckled nervously at that while scratching the back of his head, “…For what?”

For… _What?_

Was the man serious? She refused to look at him though, oh no. She wouldn’t give in to that so easily. So instead, she continued, “I don’t know, you ignoring pretty much all my calls to explain about my situation back home, because you were pissed about me not being able to come to this ball on Eraqion… So I’m ignoring you…”

_“…You’re doing a pretty bad job at it.”_

“Shut up!” It was there that she had shot a glare at him, giving in to the fact that she indeed did stop ignoring him after a certain point. It was there that the man had knelt down, giving her a smile which certainly didn’t help with his case on her end, “It’s not funny.”

“Yeah, it is,” Alfred reached over, only to place a hand on the girl’s head and gently run his fingers through his hair. As much as she wanted to push him away, she didn’t want to seem aggressive, which had Natalya only glare at him angrily the entire time, “Listen. I got the dates wrong for the ball. It’s actually a week after the thing you have to do on Earth,” He explained, “I’m sorry for blowing up earlier, that was unfair to you. It’s just it’s a _really_ important event to me, for my entire kingdom - and if there’s one person I want there with me, it’s _you_.”

“Aw,” Tatyana couldn’t help but to lean in towards Florentyna, whispering to the other as Florentyna was smirking at the sight of this, “That’s so sweet,”

“…plus hey, I was halfway back to Eraqion when I got the invitation to Florentyna’s princess ball,” Alfred only continued, now reaching down to take the other’s hand and give it a squeeze, “You’ve never been to one of them, right? So I turned around thinking maybe you’d be the one to let me escort you.”

At the mentioning of this though, Florentyna had immediately laid herself in between Alfred and Natalya, startling the couple at first. She looked up at Alfred; her head in Natalya’s lap before clearing her throat, “Apologies for breaking the heart-to-heart moment, but I claimed dibs on escorting Natalya to my princess ball.” She began with a smirk, “You can take her there as a date, but I get to show her around because my father is inviting her to stay with us.”

“Oh? When was this?” Alfred rose a brow when hearing this, before looking at Natalya with a smile again.

“While we were getting my new dress,” Florentyna responded as she reached over to pat Natalya’s cheek gently to make sure the other was paying attention. Which she was, this being shown by the woman leaning over and attempting to bite the other’s finger for touching her face, “My dad called, I told him I was with Natty, and he said to invite her. She said yes, so I called dips on taking her with me tomorrow to Solis, sucker.”

This was indeed very amusing to Alfred. Alas, he didn’t push it while he chuckled, “Fair enough. Plus, hey, you’ll have fun. Just save your first dance with me. Okay?”

‘ _I love how literally I haven’t spoken an entire word, and already decisions are being made for me_ …’

Natalya couldn’t help but to think to herself when sitting there on the ground. Rather than speak up about it though, all she had done was give out a bit of a sigh and nod, “…Okay, Alfred. I accept your apology.” She began, only to lean forward now where a kiss was exchanged between the couple. Florentyna of course still had been underneath the couple in Natalya’s lap, smirking at the sight of this before slowly creeping herself out.

“So, we brought some things for a barbecue. Figured we could grill up some burgers and hot dogs,” Gilbert had spoken to the rest of the group who had been sitting out on the beach towels, relaxing as he had placed down what looked like a basket of food items.

Though as he was in the middle of talking, Elizabeta’s eyes were focused up ahead behind the male in front of her. The waves in the ocean… It was only the afternoon, yet they were beginning to reach high tide all of the sudden.

She paused for a moment, standing up from her spot on the ground and making her way over to the ocean, “…Something’s wrong….”

“Hm?” Mei had looked up at the other as she was in the middle of taking out what was in the container of food that Gilbert had brought over, “What’s wrong, Liz?”

“Something’s _wrong_ with the ocean.” Elizabeta only continued, before her eyes widened at the sight of a large wave beginning to reach them at their toes despite them being feet away from the water.

The wind surrounding the ocean began to pick up as what looked like small explosions of steam had came from the water. Individuals who had been swimming in the ocean immediately began to run out of the ocean due to its rising temperatures all of the sudden.

“There’s a lot of people in the water,” Natalya had began, only to take Alfred’s hand seeing that he had been holding it out to help her up. Once she had been up, she looked over at the rest of the group.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Elizabeta had held her hands up into the air, and within seconds glowing magic formed in her hands. The rest of the girls knew exactly what she had been doing, and thus, resulting in them all beginning to glow with magic.

“ _Charmix!”_

Within seconds of the girls saying this aloud, their transformations had began. One by one, each lady had went from their original swimming attire to a completely different sparkling outfit, with wings on their backs. In all their fairy forms, the girls immediately exchanged looks with each other while Elizabeta had jumped into the air.

“We’ll stop the ocean from making anymore waves,” Elizabeta began as she flew midair, looking down at the men, “You guys try to get anyone else out of the water. You’re legally heroes now that you’ve graduated, so first day on the hero job, do what you need to do,”

“Got it,” Gilbert had nodded, beginning to run towards the water with the rest of the group of men who had been there. Each hero had begun escorting individuals who were once in the water out, along with any children that they saw swimming by themselves.

The group of fairies had lined up in front of a large wave that had been just about to crash down on the beach. Before it even had the chance of doing so, one by one, bursts of magic came from the girls as they held their hands out; pushing the wave to hold it back and prevent it from crashing down on anyone who was still trapped in the water.

“It looks clear here, ladies!” Alfred had called up from above, to which the group of fairies had nodded and pulled their hands back, allowing for the wave to crash down into the water.

Everyone had been looking around in a panic, confused about what was causing the sudden high tide in the middle of the afternoon.

“I suppose that was a nice swim…” Gilbert couldn’t help but comment as he had taken his shirt off, wringing out any water that was in it. It was from there that he looked over at Elizabeta, who still had been in the air flying while the rest of the fairies were down below, “Do you know what’s going on, Liz?”

Elizabeta looked over at Gilbert and the rest of the group when she had heard this. She shook her head now, frowning while her arms were crossed. She slowly lowered herself to the ground, “Something’s wrong…It was a dimensional shock wave.”

“A dimensional shock wave?” Monika had turned over to Elizabeta, now lowering her hood as she held out her hands and a digital laptop had formed, “Let me see…” She began to do some quick research, analyzing the circumstances and tracking where a shock wave could’ve came from. Upon discovering something, her eyes had widened as she showed the device to Elizabeta, “There was… In Atlantic.”

“…That’s my home planet.” Elizabeta felt her eyes widen in horror, “The heart of all oceans…”

Within seconds of saying this aloud, a bright glow came from the ocean. The group of fairies and men had turned towards its source, before noticing that the glow had slowly turned into a figure… Not just any figure, but a figure indeed with a beautiful mermaid tail that sparkled underneath the sun. Her hair had been braided, along with pearls decorated along her body.

“ _Your highness…”_ She had begun, looking over at Elizabeta specifically, “There’s an emergency. Your father has requested for you to come back to Atlantic immediately.”

“Well, at least you were right about there being something wrong,” Florentyna couldn’t help but to comment to Elizabeta, now reaching over to place a hand on her shoulder, “Go. Your family needs you. And if you need anything, you know how to reach us.”

There was a bit of relief when hearing this from Florentyna, especially for Elizabeta who had stood there with horror in her eyes. She gave a smile at the other and looked at the group, “…Thanks guys, but I think I should go by myself. Atlantic is a kingdom full of the ocean, and I’d much rather have you guys be safe on land than go into whatever dangers are in the water,”

The group didn’t question this. Instead, they all had nodded in response to Elizabeta’s statement. If she didn’t want them to go, then so be it.

“Please, just stay safe,” Tatyana had called out, now watching as Elizabeta had made her way towards the ocean where the mermaid at sea had been waiting for her. The group watched as the fairy gave one last wave to them, before diving into the water where she would travel back to her home kingdom.

“…Damn…” Natalya sighed as she crossed her arms, “…I really hope everything will be okay..”

* * *

Loud screeches could be heard from the entrance of the omega dimension entrance as four figures appeared from its entrance. The figures looked down at the mermaid guards, whose soul life task was to guard the entrance at all costs. But alas, the powerful figure, Damien, had smirked as he looked over the mermaids who were now all his little slaves.

“The minions are multiplying, huh…” Gelinda couldn’t help but to comment as she walked down from the entrance, watching as the mermaids hissed at their direction, “What kind of spell did you use to achieve that, Damien?”

Damien had stopped walking when he had heard this. Rather than answer it completely, he simply chuckled as he looked down at the cursed mermaids, “A spell I learned a very long time ago from my own teachers.” He explained, turning to face the witches, “I was taught by the darkest lords of all sorcerers. I was to be their prized pupil of becoming the most powerful wizard in the entire magic dimension….”

“…Was to be?” Nebula had spoken out, her eyes watching as two of the mermaids had been bowing down to their presence, “…But then what happened?”

Silence came from Damien at first. His eyes narrowed at the memory, to which he responded, “….That day….” He began with his hand formed into a fist, “The day I lost against the Company of Light… That damned Queen Alyona… And because of that, I was trapped in the omega dimension for twenty years. This is why I will succeed in my previous mission…

_…And become the most powerful wizard once again.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andddd we're back! Hope everyone is doing well!
> 
> I've been pumping out chapters back to back this week. Let's just say I have a lot of free time on my hand thanks to the holiday season, which meant I was able to complete chapter 1 sooner than I thought! I was very excited to start writing this part out, so I hope you're ready for what's in store. 
> 
> What do you guys think of the new villain? I think he's going to be very interesting to the plot. If you've seen the original season 3 of the show, just know, this one of my favorite villains to write about. There are a LOT of changes in terms of characters and such, but I'm sure it'll begin to make more sense as we progress into the story.
> 
> As for when chapter 2 will be out? Well, I did say I'd have chapter 1 out this weekend, but since I've been finishing them all much sooner, I figured I'll update as I go. So for right now, expect chapter 2 to be released on 12/25 for my gift to you guys for Christmas - maybe even sooner if anything! Just keep your eyes out on it.
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading "The Secret of the Lost Fairy: Part 3." I'll see you soon! <3


	3. The Princess Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silence came from Damien at first. His eyes narrowed at the memory, to which he responded, “….That day….” He began with his hand formed into a fist, “The day I lost against the Company of Light… That damned Queen Alyona… And because of that, I was trapped in the omega dimension for twenty years. This is why I will succeed in my previous mission…
> 
> …And become the most powerful wizard once again.”

Returning to her home planet under the circumstances of what had happened on Magix was not the scenario Elizabeta had in mind for herself. If anything, what horrified her the most upon returning was to see the ocean that was once so blue and colorful…

…Becoming a dark, disgusting shade of brown.

It practically shattered her heart knowing that there was some sort of evil source in the water causing all of this to happen. What was worse was when her father had broken out the news to her of how the omega dimension’s entrance had been broken. What he had speculated though, was that an enemy from years ago who was powerful enough to break it had indeed achieved his task.

And the first thing he had done was attacked the planet of all oceans. By attacking the planet, he not only had obtained all of its power but managed to gain possession of the mermaids by putting them under a cursed spell to turn them into his slaves. 

The slave part was indeed something that managed to break Elizabeta’s heart the most. To even witness the appearance of the slaves themselves outside the omega dimension’s entrance once having the chance to go, she could feel herself boiling up in anger.

Whoever did this would pay.

The fortunate part of the entire situation was that there were mermaids indeed still not under the spell that the other mermaids were in. This meant they indeed had a chance to rescue some of them before it was too late. Rescuing them was the exact task of what they were doing that morning.

Elizabeta had flown around the ocean in her fairy form, keeping out for any mermaids she were to see nearby floating around. Whenever she did, she always would call out to them to get their attention. It was when they recognized her that they would call back, and she held out her hands to form a protective barrier around them as she lifted them up to the hovercraft above them, where the mermaids would be brought to the palace to be protected from any further harm.

“Take care of these mermaids,” Elizabeta had spoken out to the guards as they had run over to help them up, “I’m going back to the entrance to see if there are any more,”

“Yes, your highness,” A guard had spoken, immediately getting to work with the other guards to carry the mermaids inside the aircraft.

Going back to the omega dimension’s entrance was something that Elizabeta indeed did not want to do. Especially with the thought in mind of how it was practically impossible to break the spell of what was going on with the mermaids… At least, with her magic, she couldn’t do it.

“Something dark and terrible is going on in there…” Elizabeta began in a whisper as she looked down at the entrance where monstrous-looking mermaids had been guarding the area, “This is terrible…”

And indeed, something dark was taking place underneath the ground of the entrance. Three witches had currently been sitting in chairs made out of ice as they watched Damien, who had currently been in the process of looking over a map. One thing that hadn’t left the witches minds though, was the fact that he was indeed talking about Sparx…

…Sparx, once the Capitol planet of the entire magic dimension.

Was he part of the attack from many years ago?

Should they even tell them that the Princess was still alive from it?

No, there was no use of doing so, Gelinda had thought to herself when the other witches had whispered among each other about it. Why would he care about who was alive anyway? The Princess didn’t matter to them. If anything, they’d much rather the Princess be dead, but they knew they couldn’t defeat her. She was too powerful. Especially with all those friends of hers.

“Prison has made me weak,” Damien had spoken out while looking over the map of the magic dimension. One by one with each planet, he had held his hand out and left out a marking, “Tell me, ladies. Have you ever conquered a planet before?”

“…No.” Nebula had commented in a quieter tone.  
  
“We were though—” Gelinda interrupted, looking over at Aviana and giving her a glare before turning to Damien, “—Close to ruling the entire magic dimension… Until the people of Magix stopped us.”

“Ah, well, let me give you a word of advice,” Damien had looked over at Gelinda, “If you want to take over the entire magical dimension, you simply can’t just jump into it right away. There are powerful figures that exist and will stop you right away… Which is why you must take things slowly.” He motioned to the map he had marked, “Which is why you three are welcome to join me as I take over each planet of the magic dimension. Firstly, we have Atlantic… And you hit each one, taking your time. The more planets I have in my possession, the easier it will be to take over the entire universe.”

“Wow,” Aviana commented as she stood up; approaching the map to look over it, “You really had this all planned out, huh?”

“Remember, I had twenty years to think about all of this,” Damien released a loud chuckle in response to that. With his hand motioned out to the map, he pointed to a yellow looking planet where a sun orbited around it, “This planet… Solis is the next that I will be targeting. Once I’ve obtained the power of the sun, then I can move to the next planets…

_…and soon, I will be the most powerful sorcerer in the entire magic dimension.”_

* * *

“ _…Still nothing on Elizabeta?”_

A loud sigh could be heard from Monika as she had been sitting at her desk with a laptop in front of her. Beside her, Natalya had been sitting in a chair next to her, along with Mei who had been patiently waiting to see what the fairy of technology could do.

But, there was nothing.

“…Nope, I haven’t been able to reach a signal. I’ve tried every possible way to get in contact with her.” She explained, which resulted in the other two girls to frown.

“I’m so worried about her,” Mei followed-up in response to hearing the said statement, which Natalya had nodded in agreement upon, “It’s like she fell off the face of the entire dimension…”

“Oh, come on ladies,” Florentyna had spoken out from outside of Monika’s room that they were in. In her hands, she had been carrying a stack of folded laundry that was to also be packed away, “I’m sure she’s just busy trying to figure out what’s going on. Besides, she promised she wouldn’t miss the party of the century.”

Natalya rose a brow at this statement as she looked over at Florentyna, “My birthday? But, my birthday isn’t until August-“ She had started off, resulting in laughter to come from Monika and Mei, “Oh _wait,_ you meant your princess ball.”

Silence came from Florentyna at first out of confusion. Though when it had clicked in her mind, she pouted, “Ha ha ha. That was a joke. Soooo funny, Natalya.” She began, picking up a pillow in the middle of listening to the girl’s laughter. From there, she threw it at Natalya’s direction, directly hitting her in the face.

Natalya of course saw the pillow while Florentyna was laughing and immediately threw it right back at her, hitting her in the face. She stared at Natalya whose cheeks were red from laughter, “Natalya, don’t you ever do that again. I know where you sleep at night.”

“What, can’t a girl tease once in a while?” Natalya commented with her arms crossed before letting out a small yawn, “Yes, we’re all aware that your princess ball is tomorrow.”

“Good, now that we’re on the same page, it’s time for you and me to head out,” Florentyna began, motioning over to her bags of suitcases that were now finished to be packed, “Did you already hand in your room keys?”

That’s right. She and Florentyna would be heading out that morning since well, firstly her father wanted to meet Natalya properly… Then there was the part of how Florentyna planned on giving the big tour of the palace she grew up in. After all, Natalya had never been exposed to different palaces other than Alfred’s whenever she was to visit.

A nod came from Natalya as she stood up from her seat, taking a moment to make her way to her now empty room to grab a suitcase of just some belongings she knew she needed for the trip, “Mhm. Keys are all set, and I even had to get my sister to pack me some clothes at home because I don’t have anything here… Make sure to thank her at some point.”

Clothes, cleaning items, and that was mostly it. With the bag in hand, Natalya looked over at the other and took in a breath.

“Ready,” She began as she approached Florentyna, who already had been holding onto her scepter that she usually used with transportation spells.

“We’ll catch up with you two tomorrow,” Tatyana had commented as she had been sitting in a chair in the lounge of their suite. She had been wearing a pair of glasses, as well as had a book in hand to indicate she was reading, “We still have a few things to do here, but we should be there no later than tomorrow morning before the ball begins.”

“Good,” Florentyna grinned at the other, resulting in a blush to come from Tatyana, “Just don’t keep me waiting. I’m very impatient and I will start calling each of you if you’re not there on time.”

“…I _love_ the fact that she isn’t joking.” Monika couldn’t help but mutter, recalling the numerous times they’ve all had with the girl whenever they had plans and they were late by thirty seconds or even a little less.

With the scepter in her hand, Florentyna had twirled it around as a burst of magic filled the room. The magic specifically surrounding herself and Natalya, “Tata ladies! Now, off to Solis!”

A bright light flashed around the both of them. As the light grew more in size, those who had remained in the room shielded their eyes for only a few seconds before it had died down. By the time they removed their hands from their eyes, the sight of Natalya and Florentyna, along with their luggage, had vanished.

Traveling through a portal was a much more different experience than taking physical transportation. While they could have taken a ship to Solis, it was better to travel through magic so they hadn’t been wasting any time with travel. They would get there faster, as well as had a guarantee of getting there safely through magic.

It didn’t take long for the girls to arrive at the entrance of the palace. Only about thirty seconds of traveling through the magical dimension, a light began to take place at the end of a grand staircase that led to the entrance. As the light began to dim, the shape of two figures began to form, leaving Natalya and Florentyna standing there with their bags in hand.

Already Natalya had found herself standing underneath a sun that was burning hot. Fortunately, she had been wearing a skirt and a nice blouse, since after all, she was meeting Florentyna’s father for the first time…

…A King, technically.

“Ah,” Florentyna began as she stretched out her arms, throwing her scepter into the air before it had turned back into once again a ring that she always wore, “It’s so good to be back home.”

“ _And it’s so good to have you back home as well, gumdrop.”_

Upon hearing the sudden male voice, the two girls had turned around. Light practically filled Florentyna’s eyes as she immediately ran in the direction of the male who had been standing there with his arms opened, “Daddy!” She practically shrieked in excitement, jumping into the male’s arms as he wrapped his arms around her to give her a hug.

The man had surprised them, to say the least. Based on observation and the number of guards that had been waiting outside the palace, there was a clear indicator that the King had come out purposely to greet the both of them. They hadn’t noticed him at first, but upon him speaking, that was the giveaway to having Florentyna shriek in excitement to seeing one of her family members.

The King had been a tall individual. He had radiated strong magic right away from what Natalya could tell based on observing his aura, which had been a gift as part of her magic abilities. He had the same green eyes that matched Florentyna’s, as well as had short blonde hair, stubble on his face. On his head, he wore a crown, while on his body he wore jeweled robes that signified his title and role of the Kingdom.

For the number of robes he had been wearing, it was astonishing how he hadn’t been sweating at all.

Just as the two family members were in the middle of a brief reunion, servants from inside the palace immediately began to take both Natalya and Florentyna’s bags inside. Natalya belongings specifically to the guest room beside Florentyna’s room, of course.

Natalya had approached the King and Florentyna now, not wanting to make a bad impression. She gave the man a quick bow as the man looked down at her with green orbs, “Your majesty, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Loud laugher ensued from the King upon seeing how proper Natalya had been in front of him, along with Florentyna since honestly, it was adorable seeing her act so formal, “Oh, forget majesty! Just call me Renard. I know exactly who you are, Natasha. Your parents and I were very good allies back in the past.”

A soft expression formed on Natalya’s face when she had heard this. He… Did he know her parents? Of course he would, after all, they were technically the rulers of the entire magic dimension.

“Florentyna certainly loves to talk about you when she visits home,” The King only continued with a smile, placing a hand on the girl’s shoulder, “My home is your home. Please, feel free to ask for anything you like. You are very welcomed here.”

“I’ll do my best,” A slight chuckle came from Natalya when she had heard this, “Even though my home is a hundred rooms smaller.”

“Don’t be overwhelmed by how big it is,” The King only continued before he looked over at Florentyna, who had only radiated the scene with the excitement in her eyes and smile, “I’m sure Florentyna will be happy to give you the grand tour. Here, I’ll at least escort you both inside.”

It was from there that the two girls nodded, following the man towards the entrance of the palace. The entrance had been very large and surrounded the guards, that even Natalya couldn’t tell them apart. Just walking in as well, they were greeted by a long red rug as well as for knights set up at the entrance, who immediately bowed at the King and the two Princesses.

“You see, you’ll get used to it quickly,” Florentyna reassured Natalya as she had wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

“It’s so… Big.” Natalya couldn’t help but speak in dismay, resulting in laughter to come from the two other royal figures.

Alas, Florentyna knew that her friend was indeed overwhelmed by everything on the spot. So it had been there that she had grasped onto Natalya’s hand, beginning to drag her away, “I’ll show you around. I’ll be back later, daddy!” She had waved off over to the man who had stood there chuckling at the sight of his daughter and her friend, allowing for them to go off.

The tour of the palace was…. Indeed very overwhelming, to say the least. There were many doors, many rooms… And there was Natalya, being so used to a regular house in Moscow. Four bedrooms, an office, living room, dining room, kitchen, and two bathrooms. What managed to blow her away the most was the fact that anytime they were to enter a new hallway, there would at least be more than one bathroom present for anyone to use.

First, it was the fountains in front of the palace. They were all made out of gold, with one of the fountain's sculptures being a picture of the royal family; Florentyna and both of her parents.

Technically they were still King and Queen, but the fact that it had been a divorce as well, indeed a complicated circumstance, to say the least.

Then there were the balconies on the higher levels of the palace. One balcony having a view of the entire kingdom. The view was beautiful, where it allowed for those who decided to step on the balcony to not only have a view of the city but have a view of the sun which must have been beautiful when it went down for sunset.

Eventually, the two girls were exposed to the beautiful gardens around the palace after leaving the balconies. While it consisted of even more walking, the end result of being greeted to beautiful bushes and flowers - it was all worth it.

This resulted in Florentyna to speak out at one point while motioning to the flowers, “When I was younger, I used to fly around here with my mom when I just earned my powers,” She explained, looking over at Natalya, “We should go flying sometime. It’s really nice around here too.”

Flying was definitely an offer that Natalya wouldn’t ever be opposed to. It was one of the best things about being a fairy… Being able to fly through the air endlessly for hours and hours. It was how she usually relaxed too on a busy day or wanting to destress a bit from classes.

Then, there had been one room that Florentyna had been talking about the entire time they had been walking. The best for last, as she described it while leading Natalya through a hallway with constellations decorated along the walls.

With a press of a button against a secret wall, what looked like a door immediately began to open to reveal… A solar system?

No… It had been the planets of the magic dimension.

“This is the hall of the universe,” Florentyna explained as she motioned the other to follow her inside. From there, she approached what looked like a yellow spirit orb in the middle of the universe, now motioning to it. Just staring at it, Natalya could sense its powerful energy, “All of the galaxies of the magic dimension are in here. It’s always been my favorite area of the castle.”

“I see…” Natalya couldn’t help but to find herself drawn to the yellow orb in particular. This was something that Florentyna had noticed, but didn’t stop her.

There was one thing that Florentyna had forgotten to mention the second someone had entered that room… The universe would sometimes attempt to communicate with magical beings.

Specifically, the ones who haven’t had their fate discussed, which Florentyna knew had to be the case seeing that Natalya had been drawn to a particular orb of the spirits.

“…Somewhere in this universe, my older siblings are alive…” A whisper came from Natalya when she said this, now biting back on her tongue.

Back during the school year, she had indeed learned a lot about her past. From not only professors but from other powerful figures that had known them… Then there was her mother, who would frequently communicate with her throughout her dreams to reassure her that everything would be alright.

But the biggest hint that all these sources have given her was the fact that her older brother and sister were alive, somewhere, struggling for survival, “Yekaterina and Ivan… then my mother and father, Queen Alyona and King Viktor….” She whispered, the one orb in between the display calling out to her name to touch it.

Slowly, she rose her hand and brought it towards the direction of the orb. The orb had practically sucked her hand in as she pulled back out of panic. Yet, once pulling back, her eyes widened at the flashbacks that had filled her mind of the past.

“ _Your world was destroyed. Turned into a cold and barren land.”_

_“Your people were swept away from the dark powers of the witches coven. But you, Natasha Braginskaya, guardian fairy of the dragon flame and heart of ice are still alive.”_

_“And so is your family. You feel that they are still alive, and even though finding them won’t be easy, you must do it.”_

_“Because while there is hope, there will always be a chance.”_

_“When all is lost, all shall be found again.”_

* * *

Natalya could feel her entire body shake in fear upon hearing the voice in her head after placing her hand into the orb. The sequence was unexpected to the point where she held onto her hand after pulling it out quickly, rubbing at it from the horror of the voice.

The change of behavior that came from the other resulted in Florentyna reaching over and placed a hand on her shoulder. This one gesture had been enough to snap her out of her unconscious state to turn over to the other, where tears were formed in Natalya’s eyes.

“…Oh, shit…” She begun, now rubbing her eyes in response, “Sorry… I just-“

“No, no, it’s okay Natty,” Florentyna reassured the other, cupping her cheek in the process of doing so with a smile on her lips, “I should’ve warned you that this place has powerful magic. Anyone who enters this room risks a chance of experiencing the orbs speaking out to you about your fate. But don’t worry, let’s remember why we’re here.”

Why were they there again?

The thoughts from the orb still lingered in her mind. While Florentyna’s comfort was appreciated, it indeed was enough to hit Natalya to the point where she was speechless. She calmed herself by closing her eyes and taking a breath, now beginning to remember why they were there.

That was right… it was to have fun for Florentyna’s princess ball. In addition, to celebrate the fact that they had reached their last summer break before they would be graduating the following year. Everything was okay - there was no need to feel startled as she was now.

“…Yeah…” A deep breath came from Natalya when she heard this. Followed by it, she had taken a deep breath and continued to follow the other down a hallway, “I should be okay.”

“We have to be happy too, besides,” Florentyna only continued, this time leading Natalya to another place of the palace so they could continue on with their tour.

_“Nothing and no one will try to ruin it.”_

* * *

Dark, glowing magic formed behind the back of Solis’ palace. In a private area where no one would be able to spot the dark magic, shadows began to form as a figure of a man had managed to shape itself then and there. All it had taken was for a few seconds for the shadows to disappear in thin air; now leaving a physical figure to be standing in place.

Damien looked around the area he was in upon his arrival to Solis, that when seeing there were no guards around, he could proceed with his mission…

…And that was to drain all power and life throughout the planet.

Silence surrounded him as he walked through one of the windows without any issue. He was careful with his footsteps of course, not wanting to attract any attention of the guards. Play it carefully and they wouldn’t suspect a thing.

And indeed, no one had noticed him as he walked through the halls of the palace… But of course, his ears did manage to pick up on _something_ interesting.

_“Wow, that’s amazing Florentyna…. And those gifts are all for you?”_

“Yup,” A woman’s voice followed-up with the questioning female voice from down the hallway. Two voices that the wizard hadn’t recognized at all, which resulted in him to keep his distance in concern that the figures would make their way at his direction, “It’s not even my birthday, but I’m happy to receive any gifts. I know a lot of people put a lot of money towards it, so I like to appreciate it.”

“Wow, look at you,” Laughter could be heard, “You’re actually being realistic for once. If you combined all my birthdays into one, these gifts are no where near the amount I’ve ever gotten.”

“Aw, come on, Natalya!” A pouting voice could be heard when this was said, “You’d be appreciative of it too, you know!”

This was when it all clicked.

 _‘Ah, annoying little princesses,'_ Damien couldn’t help but think to himself as he listened onwards to the conversation. He hid behind a nearby corner, but one thing he couldn’t help but to notice was the sight of another girl listening in on the conversation…

…She had been wearing what looked like a dress of nobility, while her hair had been braided back with jewels and a ribbon to secure it.

Bingo, that was his ticket into Solis’ power.

“What kind of gifts are they anyway?” Natalya’s voice had continued as she was sitting in a chair, watching as Florentyna one by one began to open the gifts.

“Dresses, jewels, you name it.” Florentyna had followed-up the statement, “I once got a chicken as a gift too! Unfortunately daddy wouldn’t let me keep it, but I was able to keep it in the farm just outside of the palace where my horses are.”

“….You have a horse?” Natalya choked on her breathing.

“Yeah! I can bring you to her afterward,” Florentyna responded to the other, a grin on her lips as she was in the middle of unwrapping another gift.

The woman who stood outside the doorway watching the two girls had felt her face fuming in anger. She bit down on her lower lip, preventing herself from approaching Florentyna on the spot and telling her to shut up about all the gifts she had been receiving.

“What a fucking little brat…” She growled lowly under her tongue; unaware of the fact that there was a man nearby watching her behavior.

“ _What are you doing here, Johana?”_

A squeak came from the dark-haired girl as she turned her head over to the older woman that had been standing behind her, catching her in the act. In the other woman’s hand, there had been a gift box with Florentyna’s name on it, “Mom, I—“

“Envy is not befitting of such a young woman like yourself,” The woman continued, looking down at Johana with a bit of shame in her eyes. But of course, she peeked her head into the room where she noticed two blondes inside, now sighing heavily in the process of doing so. She leaned forward to her daughter, whispering softly, “But that Florentyna is truly detestable… I simply _cannot_ stand that girl… Now you, Johana, you would make a better Princess of the sun than her.”

All of this information was indeed interesting for Damien to listen to. It had to have been a wonderful convenience in terms of timing to his arrival. The day of a princess ball arriving, and his key to accessing the true power of Solis when the majority of the royal family would be too busy occupied in it.

If anything, an idea had already begun forming in his mind on exactly how he could get himself a way into the power.

“But no, mom.” Johana had only continued with a sigh of frustration, “I’ll only be Florentyna’s stupid younger _step-sister,_ won’t I? King Renard will always consider his daughter is his number one prized possession.”

“A father’s love for his daughter is hard to break,” The older woman couldn’t help but to glare into the room once more, where she had indeed only saw Florentyna drag around her friend to different areas of the room where gifts were being opened everywhere. At that point, she had been holding out different necklaces for Natalya to try on - a simple gesture for any pair of friends to do together, “A mother’s love, though,” She looked over at Johana and cupped her cheek, “Can never be suppressed.”

This indeed brought a bit of reassurance to Johana as she watched her mother make her way into the room that Florentyna and her friend had been in. She stayed outside though, wanting to avoid all contact as she could from the Princess.

The older woman though approached the two girls, who immediately stopped what they were doing to acknowledge the other’s presence, “Princess Florentyna… How much of a pleasure it is to be seeing you again,”

“Oh!” Florentyna had given her usual smile to the figure, which was where she had motioned Natalya over to her, “This is Countess Charlotte.” She leaned into a whisper, “She’s very powerful in the royal council.” A nod of understanding was given by Natalya as she also had bowed in the direction of the older woman, “A pleasure to be seeing you again, Countess. This is my close friend, Natalya.”

“Hm, I recognize your face, young lady,” Charlotte had looked over at Natalya and also gave a bow herself, “It’s also a pleasure to be meeting the Princess of the magic dimension. Your parents back then were very close to Princess Florentyna’s father. Bless their souls.”

“So I’ve been told…” Natalya chuckled nervously, bringing a hand to her neck to rub nervously.

“Anyway, I apologize if I was interrupting something with you girls,” Charlotte had only continued, followed by holding out a gift towards Florentyna, “But my daughter and I picked out a gift for your princess ball. I do hope you like it,”

Florentyna looked at the gift with a smile drawn to her lips as she opened it, “Why thank you, Countess. I truly appreciate the gesture,” As she had opened the gift, which had been a beautiful necklace. The necklace was simple but did seem to be made out of a real jewel that had Natalya's eyes widen in shock. For one thing, she had never seen anything very expensive before. This immediately caught Florentyna’s attention as she took it out of the box, examining it, “My, it’s absolutely gorgeous. You said your daughter picked this out, yes?” A nod came from the older woman, “She has good taste. Thank you, and tell her to thank you as well.”

“Oh, no need for that,” Charlotte had only insisted, followed by motioning over to the door, “She’s just outside. She’s in the advanced guardian fairy program at Azalea College. Tell me, have you met Johana yet?”

 _“…Johana?”_ Both Natalya and Florentyna had said aloud upon hearing the familiar name.

Before the panic immediately began to set in visible through their facial expressions. If it had been the Johana the two of them had been thinking about right away…

…Were they both thinking of the same _Johana_ they were hearing of…? Slowly, a figure crept from outside the door which immediately had Natalya’s eyes widen and Florentyna’s hands turn into fists while her face burned red. Almost instinctively, Natalya had reached for Florentyna’s wrists to pull her back.

 _“YOU!”_ Florentyna had practically shrieked upon seeing the familiar black hair and auburn eyes that belonged to the girl who had attacked them in Magix just the day before. Johana of course, stood there nervously with her arms folded behind her back. Florentyna at that point hadn’t kept her filter while she glared at the fairy, fully snapping and screaming at her, “You’re the dress thief! AND YOU ALMOST KILLED A BABY! How could you dare be standing in the same room as me! I’m disgusted!”

“I-It’s a small world…” A nervous chuckle came from Johana as she took a step back, seeing that Florentyna looked like the type of person to not hesitate jumping on someone, “Y-your highness…”

This, of course, was something new to Charlotte. She looked over at Natalya now, almost as if she were demanding an explanation before she interrupted in a questioning, yet concerned tone of voice, “I’m sorry, what’s going on?”

Natalya only let out a bit of a nervous chuckle when hearing this, still holding Florentyna’s wrists back for the sake of preventing a fatality happening in that room, “Well, you see ma’am…” She had begun with a sigh, “There was a bit of a misunderstanding back on Magix… And another incident… That well, involved a baby.”

“I-I didn’t mean to cause an accident. I just accidentally allowed for my behavior to take over my mind, and—“ Johana only continued, holding her hands up slowly in defense while Florentyna was practically dragging Natalya to get closer to the girl, “A-And I can give you the dress! The Princess of Solis should be able to have anything she wants.”

“NO! I don’t want the damn dress!” Florentyna had snapped at the other, her eyes fueling of anger and hatred towards Johana at the moment, “I want an apology! An apology to not only my friends but for you at some point to go back to Magix and apologize to those parents of the baby you, I don’t know, almost accidentally killed. You say you’re a fairy, but all you’ve been doing is throwing hissy fits when something doesn’t go your way!”

Silence came from Joana when she had heard this. Even Charlotte couldn’t help but to raise her brows at her daughter, surprised that even her behavior had acted on her free will while she had been shopping in Magix just yesterday.

Was it true that she had caused all these issues for Florentyna and almost accidentally had someone killed?

Eventually, after wiggling through Natalya’s grip, Florentyna had stormed out of the room in frustration. Just behind her, Johana had done the same thing as well, storming out with anger fuming on her facial expression, thus leaving only Natalya and Charlotte in the room.

“…it may not look like it now,” Natalya began with slight laughter, “…back where I’m from, they say the biggest enemy you make can be the start of a possible friendship… _I hope.”_

Within seconds of saying this aloud, sounds of plates crashing onto the ground along with loud. The sounds of plates shattering, followed by a screech from Johana’s voice, resulted in both Charlotte and Natalya to find themselves flinching in response.

_“Get out of my way!”_

Johana’s voice could be heard down the hallway as she stormed off in anger. One thing that she hadn’t notice though was a figure who had been following just behind her, curious to learn more of her frustrations at the moment.

“Have fun while you can Florentyna,” She growled lowly underneath her tongue, “Cause I _swear_ I will ruin your party…”

A sigh came from Natalya and even Charlotte as they stood there in the room. It wasn’t a good start to their interaction, to say the least, but this didn’t stop Natalya from apologizing to the older woman about Florentyna’s behavior in response to seeing her daughter. Charlotte seemed to be understanding of the girl’s take before Natalya had run off, going after Florentyna to make sure the girl was okay.

“Even for the Princess of the magic dimension…” Charlotte had stared at Natalya as she girl had run out of the room to go after her friend, “…She sure acts more _human_ than a magical being.”

* * *

The events of the previous day had seemed to settle down early the following morning. With there being no interaction between Florentyna and Johana for the remaining hours of that day, they were all able to go to sleep in peace with no lingering concerns.

Despite the peace, this did not neglect the fact of a dark individual wandering throughout the hallways of the palace. It had taken Damien an entire night to scope out the palace to determine his plan. His plan mainly revolving around the idea of Johana, with believing she could be the key to accessing the power so long as he could perhaps assist with her getting his revenge on the Princess of the Sun.

He may be one to not prefer to start conflict, but maybe Johana would be able to show him where the power lingered in the palace.

It had been early morning at that point. The tension came to an end for Florentyna through Natalya sitting down and talking with her, as well as distracting her with the idea that she had to be prepared for her Princess ball rather than worry about some girl that had picked a fight with them on Magix.

And Natalya was indeed right. Just because she had been there, it shouldn’t have stopped Florentyna from accomplishing to have the best princess ball the entire magic dimension has ever seen. Which was why the day of the ball’s arrival the next day, came with a fully-developed plan to help herself and Natalya be prepared for the grand, royal event.

To get a good night’s rest was one thing Natalya didn’t expect to get when visiting the palace in Solis. It was probably one of the best nights she had the chance to sleep. It was the first time she had been able to sleep on a bed that was fit for any guest… And the best part had been that the bed was soft.

Very soft, to the point where she didn’t want to even think of getting up for the princess ball.

All of the beds that she’s had in the past were pretty standard. Even at Lenfia, her dorm bed was pretty average that she didn’t mind sleeping on it… But the mattress of the bed she was laying on in the guest room, she could lay there for hours.

Too bad that wasn’t going to be the case.

A loud knock could be heard from outside her door early that morning. Natalya had been fast asleep for the majority of the night, so to be abruptly awoken all of a sudden, even she was startled that she slowly rose her head to the light that came from outside the door.

 _“Wakey wakey, good morning!”_ A loud familiar voice rang her ears. Natalya only groaned slightly hearing this, before pulling the blanket back over her head.

“Florentyna, it’s way too early for this…” She had spoken out to her friend with clear exhaustion in her tone.

Yes, she knew that today was the princess ball, but she needed her damn sleep if she wanted to function throughout the day. Plus, she wasn’t the type of person to function on coffee. She could, but that was something she’d much rather avoid for that day.

That response didn’t seem to work in Florentyna’s favor. Within seconds of hearing the whining protest from the other girl, all she had done was snap her fingers and the bed that was once where Natalya had been laying on, vanished, only leaving the blankets that had kept her warm throughout the night.

The girl was truly testing Natalya’s patience at that point.

“Nope, it isn’t! It’s very late, actually. There are ten hours before the party and that means we need to get started, right away!” Florentyna persisted before walking over to the other to grab onto the blanket she had been securely holding onto. With a tug, she attempted to take it out of Natalya’s grasp… But for Natalya, she had a strong grip, “There’s my hair appointment, we need to get our nails done, and I need a few more outfits for the after party…”

Ten… _Hours_.

The party wasn’t until 3 o’clock…. Which meant, it was only five in the morning. That was indeed complete bull on her end of the spectrum. And so, Natalya had looked at the other, gave her a glare before laying back down on the ground with the remaining blankets that were surrounding her, “And what do _I_ have to do with this?”

“Well, you’re my best friend, Natalya!” Florentyna had stared at the girl with her arms crossed seeing that she already had climbed underneath the blankets despite there not being a bed. There was no point in tugging if she wasn’t going to let go, “You’re also getting your hair and nails done since you’re a princess too technically, so you have to look good as well! And you are _not_ going to my party without getting a full make-over.”

“….you calling me ugly?” Natalya looked up at her with her brows risen.

“No! Not that,” Florentyna had clapped her hands in response to this, resulting in a closet nearby the room to slowly bring clothes out to be set out for Natalya to get dressed, “You act.. More _earthy_ than a royal. So, I’m going to help you release your inner princess today.”

“ _Earthy_ , a new insult. Got it.” A yawn had been given by Natalya as she slowly laid up. Her hair had been pulled back into a low ponytail while she had been asleep, as well as had been wearing a pair of pajamas with cats on them. Once off of the ground, she picked up one of her pillows and walked towards Florentyna with an exhausted expression, “…let’s get going, I guess.”

A grin had formed on Florentyna’s lips when she had heard this. Followed by this, she had reached over to take Natalya’s hand, bringing her over to the clothes that had been laid out. It had taken Natalya about twenty minutes or so to get herself ready, which she had gotten herself dressed into a simple white dress, a jean jacket, and a pair of combat boots while her hair had been down and pulled halfway back with a ribbon. At least she could look descent before the party began in a few hours.

The first thing that had to be done before the party, indeed got their hair done. A hairstylist had greeted both girls upon their arrival to the room where they would be getting their hair done, which Natalya had sat down in a chair as her hair was washed, dried, and soon begun to have it styled.

“I’ve never had my hair done before,” Natalya had expressed as she had been sitting in the chair, as well as having her nails done as well. This certainly was a treat she hadn’t been expecting to experience for this ball, but Florentyna sure as hell wasn’t hesitating at all about wanting to give Natalya a full blown new experience.

Florentyna’s hair had been in the process of having it curled, as well as pinned up with jewels decorated to hold the hair in place, “Well, I’m glad you’re here to do it now. Since I love spa days before big events,” She explained to the other with a smile, now sipping what looked like a cup of ice coffee seeing that it had been the morning and all, “When Alfred sees you later, he’s going to faint on the spot.”

Laughter could be heard from Natalya when she listened to the other. Sure, when she did go to balls or dances on Lenfia’s campus grounds, usually Florentyna had been the one to do her make-up since that seemed to be something she was more advanced in doing. In the past, Natalya had usually would simply curl her hair, put some eyeliner, mascara and lipstick on, and call it a day.

But since meeting Florentyna, that was never the case.

Outside of their little spa room though, another figure had been closely watching the two girls who were in the middle of a conversation. This time instead of the subject of boys, the subject of food being discussed of what would be served at the ball. Johana had been gripping onto a small spellbook she had in hand as she watched Florentyna in particular; her fingers now glowing green in power with the exact spell she knew she wanted to use on the girl.

“ _Alamora… Supreme hair disaster,_ ” Johana had whispered underneath her breath, aiming the magic directly at Florentyna who had been distracted looking at herself in a mirror being held up by her stylist.

“Oh, do you think we could use that green mud mask again?” Florentyna had looked up at the stylist as she had been speaking; the mirror still being held up in front of her.

“Absolutely, your highness. I’ve brought plenty for you and your friend,” The stylist had explained, which had a smile of approval come from Florentyna.

Without even seeing the said magic being aimed in her direction though, this resulted in the magic to bounce off of the mirror in front of her, being aimed right at Johana who stood at the doorstep with her eyes widened in horror.

The magic that was now flying at Johana’s direction at a fast speed was soon hit on her, where she had shrieked loudly.

The spell she had planned on using on Florentyna was a spell that would change her hair color into a bright, pink color with white polka dots, along with including bangs just to make the look worse on her. Johana stared at herself in the mirror and shrieked in horror as she ran down the hallway, quickly trying to find a counter spell to break it before anyone saw her.

 _“MOTHER!”_ She had cried out, storming into a nearby room where the Countess had been in the middle of having her hair done as part of her morning routine.

Upon seeing her daughter with the newly colored hair, she stared at Johana with a bit of a disappointed sigh, “Johana, darling. What in Solis’ heavens are you _doing_ to your hair? If you wanted to dye it, that’s fine. But at least have a stylist do it,”

“It’s _not_ that!” She growled in annoyance, now looking at the stylists who had been in the middle of helping her mother get ready. She had taken a deep breath, simply trying to control her behavior at the moment before she had spoken out to the stylist, “Could you please give me and my mother a moment of privacy? I need to speak to her.”

The stylists who had been in the room looked at each other for a moment. But of course, for the sake of privacy, they all nodded as they took their departure from the room. It wasn’t long until the door had been closed…

…However, just before having the chance to close the door, one individual did sneak in and stay hidden behind a curtain in the midst of the ladies’ conversation.

“I cannot stand Florentyna at all!” Johana had begun to her mother; her face burning red in anger and frustration, “She’s pretty, she’s a princess, hell, her best friend is the Princess of the magic dimension and all I am is just a noble girl! I hate her! I’d do anything to be like her!”

_Princess of the magic dimension?_

The hidden male figure stayed hidden behind the curtain upon hearing this, clearly a bit surprised to hear such a thing. As in, the royal family of the magic dimension…

…No, they were gone. His magic and research prior to his arrival on Solis had discovered that the royal family had perished after an attack made to Sparx by the ancestral witches. There was no sign or life of Alyona nor Viktor.

But alas, he was curious to know more. And so, he took a step forward from behind the curtain he was hidden in.

“ _…Would you really do anything to be like her?”_

Johana immediately had fallen silent at the sound of a new voice in the room. Even her mother had stood up from her spot and turned to wherever the source had been coming from. A man who seemed to have been hiding in the room behind a curtain slowly stepped out with a smirk grown to his lips.

“Who are you?” Charlotte had immediately spoken out to the man, “How did you get in here?”

“Ah…” Damien begun, bowing to the two ladies, “For how I got myself in here, ’tis a secret. As for who I am, I am Damien. A wizard who once worked with the most powerful figures of the entire magic dimension,” As he had said this, he had held his hands out towards Johana were a glow of magic formed around her hair. Within seconds, the pink hair with white polka dots look immediately disappeared; now turning into her original dark colored hair into a braid with jewels decorated along with it, “You can say I heard your call for help, and I answered.”

The two women who stood in the room had been shocked. Mostly Johana as she looked at herself in the mirror, where the wizard indeed did return her hair back to its original state, but added an additional detail of having it styled. Her mother on the other hand simply stood in front of her daughter, simply out for the sake of protecting her from the strange man.

“I have a proposal, to help with your…Conflicts,” Damien continued when seeing the suspicion in the women’s eyes. But alas, at the mentioning of a proposal, he could tell they were listening, “I can give you both astonishing powers to cast charms and spells no other individual would be able to do. I’ll give you the chance to make all your dreams come true, ladies.”

Charlotte looked over at her daughter who seemed to be interested in the said proposal mostly more than her. It’s from there that the Countess had taken a step towards Damien, her arms crossed.

“But you’re looking for something in return, aren’t you?” A smirk formed on Damien’s lips. So she stood correct, “Alright, Damien. And what exactly did you want in return for this favor?”

“Well…” Damien had run a hand through his hair, “Just a ray of Solis’ sunlight, my lady. I simply want to bathe for a moment in the magic light that illuminates Solis.” The suspicion had risen on both of the female’s expressions. This showed they were hesitant on the offer, and so, Damien pressed on, “With the power, I am offering to the both of you, you will be able to rule Solaria and over King Renard. And you, Ms. Johana, will become the new princess of the sun. Just lead me to the sun, and I promise you this deal.

A look was exchanged by both Charlotte and Johana once more. It wasn’t that bad of a deal… To have the chance to rule over Solis - which was exactly what the two had wanted.

For Charlotte to become Queen while Johana had the opportunity to rule as Princess of Solis. It was a deal, that when Damien had held out his hand towards the ladies, that Charlotte had taken it.

_“…Follow me.”_

Charlotte had been the first to step out of the room, followed by Johana and Damien just behind. For where the sun was kept, it was kept underneath the palace where the constellation of all planets in the magical dimension had been as well. No one would ever dare to enter the area other than members of the royal court or the royal family.

But for the deal of a power so great that it would enable them to take over Solis’ kingdom, oh, Charlotte and Johana knew exactly what they indeed were looking for to accomplish this task.

Upon approaching a staircase to head down below to the lower levels of the palace, something had caught Charlotte’s attention.

Blonde hair belonging to… That friend of Florentyna’s.

The Princess of the magic dimension was making her way up the stairs from most likely the spa that was going on in the lower floors. Cassandra avoided eye contact with the girl as she and the other two began to make their way down, followed by Natalya beginning to walk up.

_“Oh, Countess-“_

Hearing the voice indeed did startle Charlotte as she stood there with her eyes widened; hoping in the back of her mind that Natalya didn’t see the mysterious man who was just following just behind them.

“My apologies,” Natalya spoke out to the woman with a confused expression on her face. She had reached behind her neck and rubbed it nervously while looking up at the powerful figure, keeping her distance out of respect since she had been a member of the royal court. Charlottewas nice with her, so she knew it shouldn’t have been a problem, “I think I’m a bit lost. I was looking for my room - would you know where I can find it? I’m still learning how to get around here.”

There was no response given by the Countess at all. Instead, she had continued walking down, which left Natalya standing there with a bit of shock to her expression. She hadn’t been expecting to be ignored… Did she say something wrong? It was suspicious in her eyes.

But to her reassurance, Johana glared at her mother’s back before turning to look over at Natalya, giving her a gentle smile, “Sorry about that. It’s just up the stairs, and you take a right.”

“Great,” Natalya had nodded. She didn’t question the fact that Johana had offered to speak on behalf of her mother, but instead continued to walk ahead, “Thank you.”

Just as she was about to continue walking up the stairs, something indeed did catch Natalya’s attention while she was walking up.

There was… A man following just behind Charlotte and Johana.

However, he didn’t look like someone who worked in the palace. Long auburn hair with it being pulled back in a low ponytail, a white cravat and long maroon trench coat.

Was he a guest of the palace?

If so… Why did he radiate a _strong_ aura of negative energy?

For Damien, this was the case as well. Just passing by the young girl who approached them to speak with Charlotte and Johana, he hadn’t paid attention nor minded her… But, it was when he had briefly exchanged of eye contact with her that memory had flashed in his mind.

A memory of the same eyes that belonged to the young girl glaring at his. Yet, it wasn’t the same woman… It was as if she had been looking at a younger version of the Queen. The thing was that Natalya hadn’t noticed anything when seeing the man and simply continued to walk off.

She was unphased despite the negative reading of energy. It wasn’t any of her business what Charlotte and Johana were doing, which was why she made her way quickly to her room to get what she needed so she could return to Florentyna quickly.

Damien on the other hand, found himself stop walking as he turned to face the direction of where the girl had run off.

_“…Alyona?”_

The name made him want to vomit as he whispered underneath his breath, his eyes narrowing a bit in suspicion.

No… Alyona was dead.

That was what his research had concluded…

…Right?

But, why did that girl… So much remind him of that woman? Even if it was just for a brief moment, those eyes… And the power that had radiated from the girl had produced so much energy, that even he swore he sensed a bit of fear looking at her.

_Who was she?_

He kept this in mind as he continued to make his way down the staircase. Upon arriving at the said room of where the power of Solis was kept, Charlotte had motioned Damien off so she could open the door without any suspicion around with guards. With her hands held out, a glowing power came from them as she hit the keyhole of the door. And within seconds, the door had opened to where a bright, powerful orb had radiated in just inside it.

Charlotte turned her head over to Damien and motioned him over from the corner he had been standing in. With her hand pointed inside the door, she spoke, “The power is in there,” She explained, “The sun of Solis.”

A large grin had formed on Damien’s face upon hearing these words. Without any sort of hesitation, he approached the sun and allowed for his hands to wrap around the orb, “The source of all life for this planet…” He began, his eyes glowing in power the more he pushed his hands into the orb, “The heat is so strong… I can feel the energy just burning through me…”

Upon saying this, his eyes had soon begun to glow in response to the power. The sun of the orb slowly began to fill up in the room, that even Johana and Charlotte had brought their hands up to shield their eyes from how bright it had became. It was only within seconds that the orb that once lit the room immediately covered Damien’s body, and soon, he turned his head to face them.

“A deal is a deal,” He began, holding out his hands towards the two women who had been standing there with their eyes widened. A dark glowing power came from his hands, that almost immediately it had flew from his hands straight to the women. Johana and her mother had let out loud gasps at the sudden feeling of power beginning to fill their bodies while Damien began with his spell.

“ _Powers of the ancestral witches of darkness, give these women the undefinable power of darkness which shall soon help them rule over this kingdom!”_

The two women were slowly lowered after the enchantment of the spell had finished. All Johana could feel had been the power of darkness flowing through her mind and body as she looked at her finger tips that had been sparkling with power. Her mother on the other hand as well had held out her own hands, watching as the power sparked through her skin. On their necks, a marking had been left. This marking being the signification of how the women had now been products of Damien’s doing.

Just outside the room, the sounds of voices could be heard. This managed to catch Charlotte’s attention as she turned to the door, “The party… Guests are beginning to arrive.”

This only resulted in a smirk to form on Damien’s lips. Rather than encourage the conversation to keep going, all he had done was give a simple bow to the ladies, “Then I will take my departure from here, ladies,” He began, now turning his head over back to the orb in order to obtain the rest of its power, “Enjoy your new powers… I am sure we will see each other again,very soon.”

Within seconds of the man saying this, he had vanished into the orb. This had left the two women in disbelief seeing that the sorcerer was now gone… But as Charlotte had stated, she was indeed correct about guests arriving.

Just outside, there had been many individuals dressed in formal attire beginning to make their way to the entrance of the palace. Birds were chirping, along with the sound of trumpets playing to welcome the guests of nobility and who were invited to attend the event.

Even Natalya herself had been waiting at the entrance of the palace.

After finding her room, she had gone to put on her dress now that her hair had been done by the royal stylist. She felt prepared for a ball, which at first glance of looking at herself in the mirror - she swore she couldn’t recognize herself.

It was crazy how someone royal like Florentyna could get the spa treatment she received anytime she wanted.

Her hair had been curled, followed by pulled halfway back with jewelry that Florentyna insist she wear. The dress she had been wearing though was a dark violet one; with a skirt being held up halfway with a jewel piece. On the upper half of her body, she had diamonds decorated along her bust while around her neck she wore a necklace and a pair of earrings. Her make-up of course had been done by Florentyna’s personal stylist… Truthfully, this was the first time Natalya found herself very dressed up for a formal event.

And it wasn’t even a winter formal like back on Earth.

Exiting the palace to go through the main entrance, she began to look around for one thing. While the majority of the guests did recognize her, she simply gave them a smile and a quick nod to acknowledge their presence, all while her mind was focused on something completely different…

…And that was to make sure that the rest of her friends did arrive.

Within seconds of just walking around the gates of the palace, she noticed a flash of light in the air above her as an aircraft slowly began to lower itself down. There, she had held her arms over her face to protect herself from the wind caused by the craft as it landed. Once it did land, the doors had opened, revealing the individuals who had been waiting inside to step out.

“We’re finally here,” Mei had been the first to step out while in the middle of stretching. On her attire, she had been wearing a traditional dress from her own kingdom, strictly the color of red as in her culture it signified purity. She looked up and had been the first to notice Natalya standing there to greet them, resulting in the other to smile and approach her, “Hey Natalya,”

“Hey all…” Natalya had began, indeed glad to see her friends once more as she approached them all to exchange brief hugs.

While it wasn’t a long time since they’ve seen them all, quite literally, she had no chance to get in contact at all during that entire last day due to Florentyna keeping her eyes on Natalya like a hawk.

One individual though who seemed to be the most excited to see her though had been dressed in indeed very formal attire with his prince outfit and a crown on his head. Alfred held out his arms to Natalya when seeing the woman standing there, which of course, she immediately approached the other and allowed for him to wrap his arms around her as a kiss was exchanged by the couple.

“Look at ya, Nat,” He had begun once the two had parted away from the kiss. There, he had picked her up by the hips, spinning her around before settling her down, “You really do look like a Princess.”

“You don’t look half bad yourself, Alfred,” A hint of a chuckle could be heard from Natalya when she said this since it was true. The red attire for his royal uniform made him look good, that she wasn’t complaining at all. However, that was when she noticed something different about the entire group. Everyone else was there… Except for one individual, whom she was also hoping to see after last seeing her a few days ago.

“ _…Where’s Elizabeta?”_

A brief exchange of looks were given by the group. That was the topic of conversation while they were traveling there from Magix. Where Elizabeta had been - they had no idea.

“…She couldn’t make it.” Monika had explained with her arms crossed, “We think she’s still in Atlantic… We couldn’t reach her.”

“Damn…” Natalya sighed with her arms crossed underneath her bust.

“Where’s Florentyna?” Tatyana had soon spoke up, wearing a pink ballgown with green flowers decorated in her hair as she tilted her head and looked at Natalya, “I thought she’d be here with you.”

Ah, that’s right. Florentyna had been off doing some things to prepare for the ball, to which Natalya had responded with, “Princess duties,” Natalya explained and lowered her arms, “She’ll meet us inside. Apparently she’s doing some sort of grand entrance with her father.”

That was a fair enough statement, the majority of the group indeed did agree with this. And so, they all began to make their way to the palace entrance, where guards had greeted them and soon led them to the ballroom. Already, there had been plenty of guests mingling amongst each other. From nobles to even other royals that were invited to attend the event, to say the least, it was indeed a very lively ball.

The ballroom had been grand. It had been meant for a place of celebration, with a beautiful marble floor and walls that had mainly windows to let in the light from the sun that shined outside. Solis was truly the planet for all light and sun - which made the ballroom more natural in its beauty. Along the walls, tables had been set up with foods and drinks, while towards the end of the ballroom there had been an orchestra playing lively music for guests to dance and enjoy.

“Wow…” Tatyana couldn’t help but comment as she looked around, noticing that there had not only lines of people to get food, but also groups of people mingling with each another. Then, taking a moment to look at the ridiculous amount of decorations that were put up, “They really did go full out with this princess ball…”

“Just wait until you see Florentyna,” Natalya whispered to Tatyana’s ears, a bit of a grin on her lips as she said this.

The sounds of loud trumpets could be heard from the top of a staircase in the ballroom. This had managed to catch everyone’s attention; including Natalya's as she had been reaching for a drink that Alfred had brought her after she had asked if he could go get something for her. The group of fairies and heroes had stood there in a group now as a red curtain in front of them opened, only to reveal the King and his only daughter making their grand entrance to the ballroom.

Applauds all throughout the ballroom could be heard as Florentyna began to take the first steps down the staircase with her arm laced through her father’s arm. A large smile had been on her face, and so did her father as they made their way down. Upon their arrival at the bottom of the staircase, the trumpets had begun to quiet down before the King had let go of his daughter to speak.

“Welcome my friends throughout the magical dimension,” King Renard had begun, his smile growing bigger by the second as the clapping in the ballroom had begun to die down, “It is a pleasure to have you here in my home, and a pleasure to have you all here on this very special event. Today, we are celebrating not only the love that Solis has as a Kingdom, but celebrating my daughter’s return to Solis after a very long school year to celebrate her title as a Princess.”

Seconds after announcing this, clapping could be heard while the King had motioned to Florentyna who had been standing there with a proud smile on her face.

“Now, I do have one surprise announcement that I’d like to make for her as well, and to my guests of the Kingdom,” The King had only continued, which immediately caught Florentyna’s attention as her eyes widened at the mentioning of a surprise.

That was right - he did mention a surprise in his letter to her. Florentyna could feel her heart beginning to pick up in excitement at the thought of what she had been thinking this entire time.

“Watch,” Mei had begun as she had been in the middle of eating some fruit off of a plate she had picked up, “He’s going to announce who she’s getting married to as they used to in the past,”

This comment had resulted in Monika immediately reach over and cover Mei’s mouth as the group of friends immediately began to laugh quietly amongst themselves. Florentyna had noticed this from her friends, but alas, she couldn’t hear them. The joke was indeed uncalled for, but it was one that the entire group found hilarious as in the past, princess balls were indeed a time where royals would announce engagements.

Even with her friends laughing, Florentyna instead chose to focus on what her father had to say, looking at him as the rest of the guests were also patiently awaiting for what the King had to announce.

“I’d like to announce that this Kingdom will soon have a Queen once again,” The second the King had said this, almost immediately Florentyna’s eyes had widened and their jaw had dropped as she turned to face her father. What looked like excitement filled her eyes as she heard this, immediately thinking that it was something about her mother, “Countess Charlotte…”

_…The Countess?_

Florentyna looked over at the woman who had been standing beside her daughter, raising a brow at why Charlotte had been making her way over to her and her father…

…And then that was when she saw it.

Slowly, Charlotte had brought her hand towards Renard’s that had been held out. What looked like a ring had been on her finger, which it all soon hit Florentyna like multiple bullets at the moment.

“Ladies and gentlemen…” King Renard had cleared his throat, “By the end of this year, Countess Charlotte will become my wife.”

 _“…WHAT!?”_ Almost immediately, that had been the reaction from Florentyna as she immediately covered her mouth upon realizing just how loud that had been. She had stumbled back and pulled her arm away from her father, clearly more horrified and shocked in the moment than surprised.

Fortunately, the crowd didn’t hear her say this due to loud clapping and cheers being made…. Minus the group of friends that had come to support Florentyna, who were all staring in shock for their friend.

When it was joked about an engagement, the group hadn’t been expecting it at all. Even for Mei when she had said the joke earlier, her jaw had been dropped wide open. It wasn’t an engagement for Florentyna, but it seemed to be an engagement for her own father.

Based on the horrified expression on Florentyna’s face, it was one that she truly hadn’t been expecting at all.

“Dearest Florentyna,” Charlotte had turned her head over to Florentyna now, a growing sly grin beginning to form on her lips as she could just see the life practically fade away from the girl’s face, “You’ll soon be able to call me mother. Oh, how I can’t wait for us to be a family.”

These words… Florentyna didn’t know if it was something to spite at her or to get her upset.

There was only one person that Florentyna called mom, and that was her own mother. All she had done was look at her father with a frown, who immediately picked this up from the girl.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner, dad?” Florentyna immediately had asked him; the tone in her voice cracking almost as if she had been attempting to hold back any tears at the moment, “You… You should have told me you were seeing someone.”

“Well, darling…” The King looked panicked, almost as if he hadn’t been expecting to see such a reaction from Florentyna at all, “I wanted it to be a surprise. Isn’t this wonderful news?”

All she could do at the moment was simply shake her head in response to her father. Her sudden disapproval had been a reaction the King hadn’t expected either, which resulted in a frown to form on his lips from pure shock.

There… Was nothing more that she could say at the moment. Sure, she wanted for her father to be happy… But if there was one person that she wanted more than anything, Florentyna wanted it to be her mother. Then, they could be a family again.

Just like after all the years she experienced as a child.

It had been at that point Florentyna turned her head away and slowly continued to make her down the staircase, leaving her father with the countless. She couldn’t even bear to look at the man… Sure, she tended to get upset over certain things, but this surprise was one she hadn’t been happy about at all. And for a valid reason, seeing that she had no idea her father had been in a relationship behind her back.

“We’ll get along fine,” Charlotte had leaned over to whisper into the King’s ears, who clearly was worried the second he saw the younger girl continue on ahead with no other words, “You’ll see. It’s a normal reaction from any teenage girl. I’m sure Johana will help her through it.”

The fairies and heroes of course, were indeed just as shocked as Florentyna had been at the moment, that even they didn’t know what to say when she had arrived.

But of course, Florentyna seemed like she didn’t want to talk about it, “…Hey guys…”

Silence once again radiated from the group. How the hell were they supposed to respond to Florentyna’s presence after that? No one knew how to except for _one_ individual who did not hesitate to speak out.

 _“Yo man,”_ Gilbert had begun as he lowered his drink, “That was ballsy.”

“….I KNOW, right!?” Florentyna had immediately burst into anger on the spot, which had her face burning red within seconds. Well, it seemed as though she was more angry about the situation rather than upset, which the group didn’t take long to pick up on, “How could my father do this? I don’t mind Charlotte, I just can’t stand her daughter! After everything Johana has put me through, I can’t bear the thought of calling her my step-sister!”

“….Well, look on the bright side,” Mei had commented, already finishing her plate of fruit, “Johana could’ve had a twin sister named Dohana or something.”

This resulted in a few chuckles to come from the group when the joke was made. But of course, it wasn’t funny to Florentyna, who simply began stomping back and forth in a pacing manner.

“I’m sorry for not laughing Mei, but this seriously isn’t okay to me,” She sighed and looked down, “I really miss my mom… I really do. And the fact is that I was hoping my parents would get back together. But this?” She motioned over to her father and Charlotte who seemed to be in the middle of a conversation, “This is the _worst_ thing my father could’ve done to our family.”

The pacing back and forth had eventually led her into approaching a nearby window where she had been looking outside it. There, she couldn’t help but notice something…

…It was, a bit gloomier out.

Huh, a bit weird.

Solis was _never_ gloomy. Was this because of her emotions affecting her powers? She was the fairy of the sun, but regardless, she never saw Solis so…. Sad and dark outside before.

As she stood there, she felt a hand be placed on her shoulder. She slowly turned her head to face its source when feeling it, only to soon see her father standing there with a gentle smile on his face.

Great, what _else_ did he want to tell her?

“Duties call, Princess.” He explained, holding out a hand towards her as if he had been expecting for her to take it, “…Will you help me open the ball with a first dance?”

The last thing she wanted to do was think about dancing with her father at the moment. But, what else was she supposed to do? It would be considered extremely inappropriate if she were to say no and there not being anyone to open the ball.

“…For the sake of the guests, dad.” Florentyna sighed, taking the male’s hand before he had led her to the middle of the ballroom where guests were surrounded to watch. The entire time though, a glooming look only began to increase even more and more on Florentyna’s face.

It was once the dance had begun with the members of the royal family that now every guest in the ballroom had followed. Even Alfred himself had held out a hand for Natalya to take, who chuckled in response as she took it and followed him to the dance floor. With one hand on her hip along with another hand holding onto hers, he had began to lead her into the dance, which was a common royal one.

Yet, the entire time, Natalya still found herself worried about Florentyna… The look on her face sent off wrong messages, that even she didn’t know if the other was going to be alright. And truthfully, Florentyna wasn’t alright.

As much as she loved and cared for her father, to suddenly get married…

…Sure, it would be a hard transition for her, but all she could do was hope for the best.

The sadness on her facial expression indeed was something that Charlotte and Johana truly couldn’t help but to admire upon seeing. Now that Princess Florentyna had been in a weak state - this was their chance to strike at her.

In the middle of the dance, Johana had stepped off to a nearby corner where in her hand, she had taken out a spell book. There was one spell she had in mind that believed would work and would most certainly get the King away from his daughter.

A spell where he wouldn’t recognize her at all… While her appearance wouldn’t change, in his eyes, he would see a monster.

Her hands had been held out in the direction of where Florentyna had been dancing. And so, Johana, with glowing eyes began the enchantment.

“ _By the power of Damien, change, transform her in the eyes of the King where no one will be able to recognize her. Change her mirrored image to a monster, one with fouling teeth and large yellow eyes that only the King will see her as such._ ”

A glowing orb immediately went flying in the direction of where Florentyna had been standing. This indeed was something that Florentyna hadn’t noticed, but the eyes who did notice was Charlotte who had been walking over to the King.

One had interpreted it as her about to ask for a dance, but something _much_ worse.

What felt like pain immediately hit Florentyna’s back as she stood there with her eyes widened; now glowing green in her eyes. All of a sudden, she felt herself go dizzy, which almost immediately her father had noticed she was beginning to stumble and soon began to make her way slowly to the ground.

Everyone on the dance floor had gasped upon this sight, before immediately all rushing over to see if the princess was okay. Her sudden collapse even had the rest of her friends stop in the middle of their dancing to look over at the sight, horrified at what sounded like heavy panting and pained groaning coming from Florentyna. Florentyna brought a hand up to her head, gripping onto it before blinking to allow her vision to come back to her.

“Ow… My head, my head hurts…!” She cried out, all while the guests only continued to gather her and her father had held her up so she wouldn’t hit her head.

“Someone get a medic, hurry!” The King had called out, practically in fear of what he was witnessing with his daughter. Was it some sort of seizure? A sickness? He didn’t know what it was, “Florentyna, it’s going to be okay-“

“ _Renard darling,”_ A voice immediately had rung in his ears, which immediately got the male to silence as a medic indeed had been rushing over to attend Florentyna. Behind him, Charlotte had been standing; a hand on his shoulder as her eyes glew with power, “ _This monster is not your daughter. Listen to my voice, she is a disguised woman after the sun of Solis. This monster is not your daughter, now do as I say…”_

A glass of water had been handed over to Florentyna by the medic once the sudden attack had calmed down. Once she did calm down, Florentyna had looked over at the medic and gave a quick nod of thanks, before slowly beginning to get up where her friends had looked at her with questionable looks.

“Florentyna!” Tatyana had been the first to run over to the girl, holding out her hands so the other wouldn’t fall when she got up, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Florentyna had looked around now; her cheeks going red in embarrassment at the sight of how many people surrounded them, “I’m okay…. It’s just, my head really hurts all of the sudden…” It was from there that she looked over at the King. The King’s eyes had been widened, as if horror had filled him at the sight of her, “…I’m okay, daddy. Really-“

The words she had been expecting to hear from him had been ones where he had encouraged her to go to her room, get some rest for now and he’d come to tend to her… Yet, they were much more unexpected than she thought.

“… _Guards… this monster is not my daughter.”_

His voice was deep, almost as if a demon had possessed him at the moment. Almost immediately, everyone’s eyes had widened as well in response to this statement, “Take this monster to the prison cells!” He exclaimed in a loud demand, immediately stepping away from the woman with anger brought to his expression, “It’s an imposter!”

“…What!?” Florentyna had choked out in horror upon hearing such a thing. All of the guards had approached the group now, moving any guests away that had been nearby before looking at the King as if he had been mad, “Dad, what are you talking about!? It’s me!”

“Your majesty-“ A guard had spoken out to the King, indeed a bit confused why he had been saying such a thing while more guards had surrounded Florentyna, “Excuse me for confirming, a-are you sure it’s an imposter?”

“….Yes.” The King had stared at Florentyna with a blank expression. Almost all life and light that had filled his eyes were gone; almost as if a zombie had taken over his mind and soul, “…it is a monster… disguised as my daughter. Cease her, immediately!”

The second the King had confirmed this, all of the guards had immediately surrounded Florentyna on the spot. She looked over at her friends, who were indeed shocked to see this.

One individual though who swore she knew the King had been under some spell immediately reached for Florentyna’s hand, pulling her out of the crowd of guards. Natalya grabbed onto her hand with a firm grip, looking around for a moment to find an exit before sprinting opposite of where the guards were, “Let’s get out of here. Something isn’t right.”

Nods immediately came from each fairy of the group upon hearing this. From there, Natalya had looked over at Alfred and the rest of the heroes who had also attended the ball, “Get the ship ready outside. We’ll meet you there.”

“Got it, babe,” A nod was given by the male, and almost immediately the men had sprinted out of the ballroom. He and the rest of the men indeed knew that the girls would be fine. After all, they’ve technically saved the universe twice at this point.

To see this gesture of the fairies helping Florentyna though, did not seem like a good case for the guards. If anything, it had only made them suspicious that the other girls had been accomplices.

“Guards!” Johana had spoken out from a corner, which immediately got the attention of the rest of the fairies, “These fairies are protecting the monster! Cease them, dead or alive.”

All jaws dropped from the fairies upon hearing this. Even Mei had held her hands up as if she couldn’t believe it.

“That… _cunt!_ ” She had called out, which never once she had the tendency to curse. The little brat was trying to get them in trouble when they didn’t do any harm?

“Dang,” Elizabeta couldn’t help but laugh nervously at the moment at hearing the insult, “If I wasn’t royalty, I would have loved to say that insult out loud myself.”

Unfortunately in their case, there was no convincing the guards otherwise. This resulted in them to immediately run forward to the fairies, almost as if they were planning to attack them.

One guard had a spear risen over his head with the intentions of hitting Natalya down with it first since she had been holding onto Florentyna, but of course, she had immediately turned her head and held her hands out in defense as ice burst from her fingertips.

“Stop!” She had snapped, watching as the spear that was once in the guard’s hands had immediately frozen and shattered to pieces.

There was no negotiating with the guards at all. They were truly after them, and so, now she knew she needed to run. With a quick kick of the heels off her feet so she could run easier, she continued to hold onto Florentyna’s hand as she and the rest of the fairies began to sprint away from the scene, attempting to find another exit from the palace since there was no way they could go through the front.

“I know of an exit!” Florentyna had immediately run a bit faster to get in front of Natalya, now pulling her towards her direction, “Follow me!”

The more the girls continued to run, there was no opportunity for them to truly find themselves out running them. Especially in long dresses too, but how were they to run faster?

“We need to defend ourselves,” Natalya had begun as she turned her head to the group, panting in the process of doing so since she never imagined herself ever having to run for her life in a ballgown. A nod was exchanged with all of the girls, and soon, they found themselves shouting the same exact word,

“ _CHARMIX!”_

In the middle of running, the ballgowns that they all had been wearing immediately went from long skirts, to a pair of wings forming on their backs. All of the fairies had been in their true forms now, which gave them the opportunity to jump into the air and pick up speed as they flew faster in attempts to get away from the guards.

“I have a feeling,” Mei couldn’t help but comment as the group continued to fly as fast as they could from the guards, “We’re _not_ going to be invited to the next party.”

“Well no shit,” Monika had huffed, keeping her eyes up ahead. Anytime she noticed things such as plants or furniture, she had kicked them down in hopes to trip the guards up and prevent them from catching up.

“Honestly,” Natalya began as she continued to follow just behind Florentyna who had been leading them, “I’d just be happy to get out of here in one piece!”

“What do you think is going on?” Florentyna began, now flying up towards one of the larger doors that they had stumbled across. From there, she had pressed her hand against it which had immediately recognized her and opened, allowing for them to continue flying, “There is something wrong with my father!”

“I think there was a spell cast on either you or him…” Natalya expressed. Earlier in that ballroom, there was a power that she had that she still didn’t understand, and that was the ability to see a person’s true self at a time of darkness… And darkness just surrounded Johana and Charlotte that entire time, “From either Johana or Charlotte… They’re giving me really bad auras, so they must’ve done a spell where you look unrecognizable to your father.”

“That’s messed up beyond messed up,” Mei couldn’t help but to comment with a sigh of frustration to her tone. Though when noticing that they were getting closer to an exit, she had called out, “Florentyna! Is this it?”

“Almost!” Florentyna had looked around now at the other door they had just stumbled upon. Her hands had been held out once again to get it to open… Yet this time, it didn’t seem like it was opening, “Shit… It’s not opening!”

“Well, you better hurry up, because those guards are coming fast!” Tatyana had shrieked in panic when seeing the familiar sight of the weapons that belonged to the guards. Without any sort of hesitation, she had held her own hands out, “ _Green ivory_!” She had shouted, watching as roots of plants immediately began to grow out from the ground.

One by one, the guards that had been chasing them had soon been trapped by the green vines. But with them having swords, it wouldn’t be long until they were able to escape. With them trapped, however, this opened as an opportunity to convince them to stop. They weren’t under any spell - there was no possible way that they could see Florentyna as the monster the King saw her as.

“Please, listen to us!” Mei had been the first one to speak out on behalf of the situation, watching as the guards slowly began to break free from Tatyana’s trap, “That’s Florentyna, your Princess! The King isn’t thinking!”

The comment of the King not thinking at all had the guards glare right at the fairy. It hadn’t been an insult to the King, but it didn’t sound good at all.

Monika found herself facepalm in response to the comment, “That’s not going to help at all.” She began, taking a step back as she noticed more guards began to escape from the trap. She glanced over at the group up ahead that consisted of Natalya, Florentyna, and Elizabeta, who had been looking around for an escape, “H-How’s the escape route going!?”

The issue was that there had been no escape route. Florentyna had said there would be an entrance there, but it had been completely blocked off. With the guards being heavily alerted, it wasn’t long until the only present entrance was surrounded by them. The last thing they needed was to hurt the guards - because that’s what they didn’t want to do.

Though upon examining the area, that was when Natalya had managed to catch onto something.

Above the fairies, a glass ceiling had been present. The glass ceiling had been with beautiful designs with suns, stars, and even swans swimming across a beautifully decorated lake. The sun outside shined through the glass to highlight the beautiful detail, which was then that an idea came to her head…

…and an idea that she felt bad about, but she had no other choice.

“Ladies,” Natalya had called out, her hands in a fist as a glowing flame began to form in the palms of her hands, “I think I may have found us an escape route…” Her hands slowly rose toward the direction of the ceiling, “And Florentyna, tell your dad when he snaps out of that spell, I’m sorry for this,”

Her hands had soon glew with power, and within seconds magic had burst from her hands straight against the glass. With the glass shattering, she had quickly shielded her face with her arms as a barrier of protection, just so the glass wouldn’t hit her face or get into her eyes.

It wasn’t the solution that Natalya wanted, but they had no choice if they wanted to escape. “Come on!” She had called out now, motioning them all over to fly with her through the opening she had broke inside the glass.

Glass fell directly from above them. The rest of the group braced themselves to avoid getting hurt, while the guards below had used their shields to block the glass from hitting them. All the pieces that did hit the ground shattered into multiple tiny pieces that could be fatal if a person were to slip and fall.

Meanwhile, just outside, the men indeed had already had the ship ready to go for immediate take off once the girls had arrived. It was during this time as well that they all had been standing outside, looking up at the palace as if they were waiting for them to come up.

“Yo man,” Gilbert had begun to Alfred, staring right at the entrance of the palace with the mindset that they would be coming out, “You sure they’ll be able to make it?”

Alfred didn’t know. In all honesty, almost every battle he’s seen the girls in, they’ve always somehow managed to escape it. He was confident, yet a part of him still worried, “I sure as hell hope so. I keep telling myself too that these girls managed to save the universe twice, so it should be okay-“

Just as he had said this, a loud blast had filled the men’s ears. Gilbert and Alfred had looked up upon hearing the glass, only to notice glass shatter from the top of the palace, followed by a loud explosion. The explosion resulted in a gush of wind to fill the area before what looked to be fire was caught on the top of the palace.

That was enough of an indicator that the fairies had done something.

“Welp, I guess that’s them,” Alfred commented, now sprinting inside the ship along with the other to get in the pilot’s seat to get ready for the official take off.

The second the opening was made, all of the girls one by one had flown through it quickly. Though one thing they couldn’t help but notice though, was the sight of…

…Rain? In _Solis_?

And it wasn’t a kind of pleasing rain as well. If anything, it looked more like oil than actual water.

“Eww, what is this!?” Florentyna couldn’t help but shriek, “It’s getting all over my outfit!”

“Doesn’t smell good either, and the energy that’s coming from it feels like it’s draining my magic.” Monika had followed up with that statement of Florentyna’s. With her hands held out, protective barriers had formed around herself and each fairy to protect themselves from whatever the rain had been. She then had held her hands up to her head, closing her eyes as a monitor appeared in front of her face to scan the area where the ship could be located. Once she met a match, she lowered her hands, “I found the ship. Follow me.”

Instantly, Monika had flown straight toward the ground where the rest of the fairies had followed just behind her. It hadn’t been long until they reached the ship. Yet once they did, they all noticed that the doors were open and the men already had been waiting inside for them so they could take departure.

One by one, they each had flown into the aircraft until Natalya had been the last one inside. She had turned to the door now, slamming a button quickly with her fist to close the door as almost immediately, Alfred had already begun to take off.

It was not when they were at least thirty feet into the air that immediately, all of the girls had collapsed into their own seats; shocked at everything that had happened. All of them had panted, were drenched in rain, cold, and horrified from all they had witnessed.

“I don’t mean to be the one to break the ice,” Mathias had first spoken out from the navigation chair, keeping his eyes out for anything on the monitor while Alfred had officially taken off from the palace, “But what the hell _was_ that?”

“You tell us,” Monika had looked over at the other, sighing in relief since now they were at least in a safe environment and not in a place where guards were chasing them, “We don’t know. Nat thinks it was a spell targeted at the King, but all we know is that the King doesn’t think Florentyna is his actual daughter…”

“I don’t know if I’m right, is the thing,” Natalya explained as she stepped away from the entrance of the ship now that it was closed. From there, she had approached where Alfred had been, watching him for a moment while he had piloted the craft. It was during this time too that she found herself running her fingers through his hair, which she knew he enjoyed, and it was something out of habit she always did.

“I saw Johana doing something, and I remembered the numerous times of how the dragon flame and heart of ice detects any form of dark magic, and it was radiating from her and her mother. They were targeting Florentyna…” She paused mid-sentence to think, watching the sky ahead of them while they flew through the air, “What I believe is that they cast a spell on her to make her father think it isn’t her. That’s just it.”

“Those guards cornered us too,” Tatyana couldn’t help but to comment, frowning in the process of doing so since she had noticed the facial expression Florentyna had been making. She was upset, and this resulted in her reaching over to take her friend’s hand, gently squeezing it, “Who does that to their own princess?”

“…I don’t care about Johana and Charlotte,” Florentyna began, looking out the window of the craft as she stared at the rain falling down, “Natty’s right about some sort of dark energy being here… First, my father, then the guards I grew up with my entire life turning against me… And suddenly, it’s raining in Solis?” She looked over at the rest of the group, “It _never_ rains! It’s impossible for it to rain in Solis…

_…How could this be happening?”_

* * *

“ _The power of the sun….. In the palm of my hand.”_

A glowing orb had settled in between the palms of Damien’s hands. As he stood on the top of the entrance of the omega dimension, waves clashed against its walls while his hands glowed with power. A large smirk had grown against his lips knowing that his power was only returning.

It wasn’t the power that he was with once a long time ago, but soon, he would regain that power to the fullest.

However, there was _one_ thing that still bothered him.

His hands had clutched into a fist as he looked down at the waves; arms folded behind his back before he had taken a breath.

Since seeing _that_ girl…

…The girl, blonde hair and violet-blue eyes…

…She was a spitting image of _her_.

Yet, it wasn’t _her_ at the same time.

Who was she?

“That girl in the royal palace…” He had spoken to himself in a whisper, before soon holding out his hands for an image to form.

The image of who she was in his head. The girl with blonde hair in casual attire, running off to her bedroom before Solis’ princess ball. The face was identical, then those eyes… And the power that had radiated from her right away. It was a power he recognized straight away, but he couldn’t figure it out.

“…Why is she so familiar…” Maybe he didn’t know. For once, there was perhaps a magical being much stronger than him that he didn’t know about. She looked young, so perhaps she had been born while he had been trapped in the omega dimension for so long.

There were new magical beings that have come to life since then - she had to have been one of them. But who was her family? Why did she radiate such powerful magic?

_“Witches, come here.”_

Within seconds of the man saying this, a dark smoke had surrounded the omega dimension’s entrance. Three figures had formed from the smoke, now revealing the three witches that had originally assisted him with helping him escape.

“Hey Damien,” Aviana had been the first to speak up; her arms crossed in annoyance, “Drop the shitty attitude with us. What?”

“You got something to say?” Gelinda had followed up with the statement, also annoyed by the sudden demand by the man, “Speak. You’re wasting our time.”

“You don’t look very tan, Damien,” Nebula couldn’t help but snicker as she ran a hand through her hair, “I thought you said you were going to get the sun from Solis. But now, you look paler than ever.”

Ah, witches. They were always such nasty individuals. It was one thing that Damien couldn’t help but admire from the three women. If anything, the witches he had associated in the past did remind him of _them._

But, these witches were indeed of a different generation and time compared to his.

Once he did have the attentions of the witches, his eyes glew red as he held his hands up in the air. A flame had immediately erupted from the ground, resulting in the witches to back away momentarily for space until one thing had managed to catch their attentions. It hadn’t been an attack or enchantment, but a visual aid for them.

The image of the girl Damien had in his head since making eye contact with her in Solis filled in between the flames. It had been her face in the outfit he saw her in, nothing more. He didn’t want to keep thinking about it, but if these witches have been alive during his exile, then they maybe knew more about what he had missed over the past twenty years. She was the one person that he didn’t understand, and it angered him that he couldn’t narrow it down.

“…That girl,” He began, now glaring at the witches while motioning to the visual of the face, “I have to find this girl… Tell me who she is..”

All it took was one look for the witches to feel their expressions go pale. The sudden fear on their expressions was one that Damien noted straight away, since he hadn’t been expecting for the three to suddenly exclaim in a panicked unison;

_“THE PRINCESS!?”_

Damien on the other hand, was intrigued by this statement.

Princess? Princess of _what?_

“That’s Viktor and Alyona Braginsky’s youngest daughter. You saw her?” Gelinda immediately questioned the wizard with her hands in fists, clearly angered at just seeing the sight of her, “Natasha Braginskaya, the Princess and surviving royal family member of Sparx. And she’s expected to become the next guardian fairy of the dragon flame and heart of ice.”

Bingo. That was all Damien needed to hear as his eyes widened and he looked back at the image. That was when it all began to make sense. The same eyes, the same face… It was Alyona’s daughter. The man didn’t know that she had another child - let alone, the only two children he knew that she had was a daughter and son.

The damned woman had another child and already bestowed her powers to her?

Something had to have happened. There was no possible way that the guardian fairy of the dragon flame and heart of ice would immediately give up her powers. Despite this, the angered frustration continued from the witches as their explanation followed in detail.

"She goes by the name Natalya, the name she was given from Earth from the family who took care of her…” Aviana gridded against her teeth as this was said, indeed tempted to wipe off the image of her face on the flame. However, the wizard was asking, so she held herself back, “I still can’t believe she didn’t die with the rest of her stupid family!”

“Death…” This caught Damien’s attention before he shot a look at Aviana, curious for more detail, “What happened to Alyona and Viktor?”

“Gone.” Nebula followed-up simply with her arms crossed, all while her annoyance began to build-up on her expression, “Well, not technically. Viktor was declared dead when the ancestral witches attacked, but no one managed to find Queen Alyona or the remaining two children. Only Natasha was the surviving child that was found. It’s still a mystery to this day."

“She’s very powerful, just like the Queen,” Gelinda had huffed, crossing her arms in the process of doing so clearly out of annoyance and spite, “The powers of the dragon flame and heart of ice are what she has, but we can easily defeat her… So long as her little friends aren’t around.”

All of this information… This girl was the Queen and King’s daughter? The youngest child of the royal family - alive? It was all astonishing to him. King Viktor was dead, yet Queen Alyona and her children were all missing… However, the only remaining individual to be walking through the magic dimension was her youngest daughter.

A young daughter that he didn’t know existed until now.

And from what he had witnessed at not only the ball but also the claim that she had connections through Aviana, it seemed that she had made plenty of contacts throughout the magic dimension.

“Her little friends,you say….” Damien had inquired, now looking at Aviana as if she had more information on the group, “Who, specifically?”

“They’re just other fairies that she made friends with at Lenfia College,” Nebula had commented over Damien when hearing the question before Aviana had the chance to answer, leaving her to glare at the other in annoyance, “Not as powerful as she is, but powerful with their own abilities. They pretty much are determined to be the princess’ future guardian fairies once they graduate from Lenfia.” She cracked her knuckles, “ _They_ are the ones who got us sent to the omega dimension.”

“Next time we see them, Natasha is mine.” Gelinda had begun with crazed laughter in her tone, “I’ll _kill_ her… I swear anytime I see that damn face of hers, all I want is to see her head on a spear hanging over my throne!”

“… _No._ ”

The second the witches had heard this statement from Damien, they all shot glares at him as if he had been crazy to say such a thing to them.

Almost immediately, crazed looks filled their eyes, yet he continued with his statement.

“I don’t care what you do with the other fairies. Kill them as you please…” The wizard turned his head back to the image. Walking towards the flame, he reached over with a gloved hand before swiping the image of Natalya away into dust. He chuckled underneath his breath all while a large smirk began to form along his lips.

It was all wonderful… Wonderful news to be told of that the dragon flame and heart of ice existed.

Perhaps, it was an opportunity to continue a mission he never got to finish in the first place. Revenge to the royal family, and especially to Alyona… And the young fairy was the perfect source he needed to get his revenge on the Queen and King. After all, they wouldn’t be able to protect their child now that the King was dead and the Queen was missing.

“But, leave Princess Natasha to me…” He whispered as the image faded away from the flames. Slowly, Damien looked toward the witches with his smirk growing uncomfortably more in size, “Don’t touch her…

_…She will be mine.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! We've made it to chapter 2 of the story. What are you guys thinking so far?
> 
> There are a LOT of intense moments in this part of the story that I can't WAIT to dive down into. Especially a ton of development in terms of Natalya and Alfred's relationship... And also discussing a bit more of the girls' background stories. I know we touched a bit of Mei's in part 2, but this is where things are going to really be getting interesting. 
> 
> Merry Christmas to those who celebrate! As I promised, I said I would get this chapter up as my gift for you guys sticking around. I've been pumping out these chapters back and forth, so I hope you've been enjoying it, haha. 
> 
> Next chapter will be released on 12/27 ! I've been working on writing now that I have a lot of free time this holiday (I can't really visit friends because we're sort of in a world-wide crisis, lol), so I've been killing time just writing and enjoying myself.
> 
> I'll see you then! <3


	4. The Mission to Atlantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps, it was an opportunity to continue a mission he never got to finish in the first place. Revenge to the royal family, and especially to Alyona… And the young fairy was the perfect source he needed to get his revenge on the Queen and King. After all, they wouldn’t be able to protect their child now that the King was dead and the Queen was missing.
> 
> “But, leave Princess Natasha to me…” He whispered as the image faded away from the flames. Slowly, Damien looked toward the witches with his smirk growing uncomfortably more in size, “Don’t touch her…
> 
> …She will be mine.”

The rest of the trip in the aircraft, to say the least, was indeed one where the group genuinely had no idea what was going on. By just looking at every news source, already people had been questioning where Florentyna had been. Some were even trying to suggest that perhaps she was kidnapped when the reality was that the ones who weren’t affected by the spell, knew she was right there in the aircraft.

The decision was made then and there. To not cross into the border of Solis until the situation was under control. As for how long the process would take, no one knew until it was figured out what had resulted in Florentyna’s father to claim such a thing about his own child.

The only solution that could be done for now was to leave and maybe do a bit of research on the situation. Then maybe a solution could be reached on figuring out what kind of spell was cast on the King, if Natalya was indeed correct about her earlier claim of Charlotte and her daughter having involvement in the act.

“Hey Alfred…” Natalya had approached the other, resting her arms on top of his head as she found herself lean forward to place a kiss against his cheek. This was something that Alfred didn’t mind at all, seeing that any time he got affection from Natalya, it was a good thing, “…Mind if I take the monitor for a second to contact Lenfia?”

Upon hearing these words, already Alfred had snapped out of his dazed state since gosh, whenever he got kisses from her, it almost felt like he was in heaven. A nod was given by him when hearing this. He pressed a button to set the ship on autopilot so he could move and she could sit to contact the school, “Yeah, sure thing honey,”

There was not much that Natalya could think of doing at the moment other than returning to Lenfia. Sure, everyone had already left for summer break, but there were some summer courses still going on. She had been on good terms with the Headmistress as well, so she knew she wouldn’t mind…

…If there was a counter spell they could find for Florentyna’s case as well in Lenfia’s libraries, then they should be able to break whatever spell was going on.

Once contact was established with the university, it was there that the men had focused on directing the ship to their usual landing spot outside of the entrance since the craft they were all in was a bit big.

For them to arrive back to Lenfia so soon after moving out wasn’t the case scenario that the girls had in mind, but it would be the place where they could find a counterspell to figure out what was going on.

Once they did arrive, all of the girls had stepped out of the aircraft already back in their original attire. There was no need to still be in ball gowns after the stunt earlier. Let alone, to avoid capturing other’s attention when it wasn’t necessary.

What had been discussed on the aircraft as well had been that they would meet up with the men later to further discuss what had happened on Solis, just so they could get a better understanding of if they were able to find a counterspell.

However, before having a chance to enter the library, the second the fairies had entered the campus grounds, there was indeed an unexpected visitor waiting just at the entrance…

…And it was a visitor that they sure as hell weren’t in the mood of seeing.

“ _Welcome back, ladies._ ”

The individual stood there at the gates with her arms crossed underneath her chest. As per usual with her uniform, the tall woman wore a white blouse, a black pencil skirt, black heels, and had her blonde hair pulled back into a bun. She wore a pair of red glasses, as well as looked very annoyed as usual. Hearing her voice, as well as making eye contact with her, was enough to have all the fairies freeze on the spot.

“Miss Glynda-“ Mei had choked out almost startled at the sight of her.

“Oh come on!” Florentyna had tilted her head back with a groan, clearly not expecting to be startled by the sight of her. If there was one person on Lenfia’s entire campus that can scare a fairy, it was certainly that woman with her strictness and how tough her classes were, “We didn’t do anything wrong!”

“Oh no, you didn’t do anything wrong at all,” Glynda had continued, in her hand she had been holding onto a clipboard as well as had an earpiece in her ear, seeing that all faculty communicated to each other on campus at all times.

Wait, they didn’t do anything wrong?

Why was she there in the first place? To scare them or question them on why they were there? Natalya had sent a message earlier that they would be arriving, so what was the issue now?

“The Headmistress would like to see you,” The older woman explained after a moment. She was just the messenger in the situation, which indeed did settle a bit of relief for their fairies, “There’s something she needs to speak with you all about.”

The group of fairies now quickly exchanged brief looks with each other. Well, if the Headmistress wants to speak with them and they weren’t in trouble…

…May as well comply.

“Thank you, ma’am,” Natalya had looked over at the older woman, “We’ll go see her right away.”

If there was one thing for sure, Natalya was sure as hell uncomfortable around the older woman as well. It was no secret that she and her friends have had their punishments here and there for sneaking out to do missions they were prohibited from doing so, but she knew that the only reason why Glynda was so strict was due to having such high expectations for them. From sneaking out as first-years and having their powers revoked, to having to clean the entire university once - her punishments were no joke at all.

Her strict behavior was infamous at the school.

The group began making their way into one of the academic halls of the university. It was very quiet seeing that the summer session and not regular session was taking place, but it would only be a matter of weeks until the school was flooded with fairy students once again.

And they all, well, technically would be third-year seniors.

The Headmistress’ office was on the very top level of the academic hall. The five girls had made their way into an elevator, where they were immediately brought up to the fifth floor straight to the Headmistress assistant’s desk to check in and let the Headmistress know of their arrival.

After the assistant had stepped out for a moment, she quickly returned and looked at the group, “You all can come in.”

The door had been held out for the group of fairies as they had entered the Headmistress’ office. Inside, Radella had been sitting at her desk with a few documents out and a cup of tea, as well as there being another individual sitting in front of her in a chair.

The group couldn’t tell who it was, all until the Headmistress had spoken, “Ah, you’re all here. Good, I think there’s someone who’d like to see you,” She began, and with her hand motioning to the chair, a familiar brunette had stood up.

Standing up from her seat, another girl had stood in the room. She looked tired and indeed beat up in the situation, but upon everyone making eye contact with her - they all recognized her immediately.

_“…Elizabeta!”_

“Hey guys,” Elizabeta had begun with a smile. Seeing by her behavior, she seemed to be alright… But in the back of her mind, oh, there was so much going on, “Sorry I couldn’t make it to the ball…”

Without even a second to lose, the entire group had practically run over to her to exchange hugs.

Even Florentyna, who didn’t care about the ball had squeezed the other tightly, “Don’t worry about the ball. We’re just glad that you’re okay.”

“Yeah,” Monika had nodded in agreement to the other’s statement while resting her hands on her hips, “We tried contacting you as best as we could, but there was no way we could get to you… We figured something bad had happened on Atlantic, but we didn’t know what to do.”

A bit of a nervous chuckle escaped Elizabeta’s lips when she had heard this.

Something bad… Well, bad things _did_ indeed happen on her home planet.

“…Well, it’s not really a good situation right now,” She explained, looking down in the process of speaking. By her tone of voice, she seemed to be nervous, “…actually, it’s not good. It’s terrible… Absolutely horrific..”

A loud cough could be heard from the older woman in the seat in front of them. There, the group of girls had looked over to the Headmistress, who had lowered her cup of tea and looked up at them with a serious expression.

Whenever she gave one of those looks, it was never good.

“We need to talk,” Radella explained, now motioning to remaining empty seats for anyone to take, “Specifically, in regards to this situation on Atlantic.”

“Actually headmistress,” Mei had spoken up now, taking a seat in one of the chairs, “There’s _another_ big problem.”

…Another problem?

This had only increased the amount of concern that was on Radella’s face when hearing this. Already she had her concerns with what was going on around Atlantic with the omega dimension, but she couldn’t put her finger down on what could be worse than that. There was no possible way the situation in Atlantic had managed to travel somewhere else… Has it?

“Something is wrong in Solis!” Florentyna had been the first to burst out in a panic as she brought her hands up to her head, still in disbelief of all that had happened while they were there, “Someone casted some sort of spell on me and my father, to make it seem like I look like a monster to my father. Then, it started raining and darkness surrounded the planet, which I’ve never seen before in my entire life!”

“That’s why we came here,” Natalya had followed-up with the statement, now turning to the Headmistress with a sigh to her tone of voice. There were so many bad things going on.

Just less than six months ago, they had defeated the Dark Lord. No one was mentally ready to take on another problem, which if there was, Natalya was truly tied of it all.

“We were going to go to Lenfia’s library to see if there was a counter spell we can use to break whatever curse is going on,” Natalya continued off with her explanation while the older woman continued to listen closely, her expression becoming more concerned as the fairies gave more detail on the situation, “That was until _you_ requested to see us.”

That was a point of bad news that Radella hadn’t been expecting to hear. It was a good thing they were back on campus since she had been experiencing a feeling of some sort of negative energy taking place not just in Magix, but throughout the magical dimension. First, the issues with Atlantic with a breakage in the omega dimension, then all of a sudden there were issues going on in Solis…

…What could be going on?

“I see.” Radella had folded her hands on her desk while the group of fairies watched her, almost intently to see what her response would be in regards to all of the issues going on in these planets, “You see, I wish I had a better answer for you girls, since you all, including myself and the administration at Lenfia are starting to notice _very_ different things in the environment. Which is why when Elizabeta here had came to stop by for advice and she had mentioned about breakage in the omega dimension….” She went silent for a moment, “My suspicion is that someone with a dark, evil power must’ve broken out.”

“But, isn’t it impossible to break out of the omega dimension?” Monika had spoken out, now crossing her arms and looking down in thought, “… _Who_ could be that powerful enough to break the barriers? Professor Keldan had always told us that you would have to be as… Well,” She motioned to Natalya beside her, “As powerful as the Princess of the magic dimension to break out of it.”

“Precisely.” Radella had nodded at Monika’s statement since she indeed was very correct by it. It was there that she had reached for one of the documents that had been laid out on her desk, now handing it over to the girls for them to see. There, a list could be shown of different names listed, “Since Elizabeta had told me about the breakage, I’ve gotten in contact with the Ministry of Magix to have this document forward to her father, the King of Atlantic, of the different prisoners sent to the omega dimension to remain for eternity. The thing is, whoever it is, had to have been powerful enough to not only break themselves free from their restraint but had to have a power strong enough to break that barrier.”

The entire time Radella had spoken, Natalya couldn’t help but notice something.

Elizabeta…

…She, was _so_ quiet.

What she imagined was that the girl would be more talkative about the subject, but, she hadn’t said anything other than what she’s told Radella.

Could there be something else going on at Atlantic that they didn’t know? 

“For now though,” The Headmistress had spoken up, a serious look on her expression, “One of the biggest points I’d like to express today too is that I do not want any of you girls going to Atlantic.” She expressed, which almost immediately everyone had looked at her in confusion, “I understand, you six have saved the dimension before, but right now, this issue needs to be handled by the proper authorities. Plus, as future guardian fairies, you all deserve a break this summer. After all, this upcoming year is your last year at Lenfia… And, your last year is the year where in order to graduate, you must unlock accessibility to your true fairy powers.”

“True fairy powers?” Florentyna had spoken up in a questioning tone, now confused by her statement,“What do you mean, Headmistress?”

Radella had taken in a deep breath when hearing Florentyna. She didn’t want to get into further detail on the situation, but perhaps since she had brought it up, she may as well give them a outline expectation of what their third year would be like. And maybe, this would be enough to convince them to not try anything dangerous when schools weren’t in session, “Well, throughout these last two years at Lenfia, you’ve all studied your charmix abilities. However, in order to become a guardian fairy, you need to discover your true form… And that form is called _Enchantix_.”

A long pause came from the group. The term was one that no one had ever heard of before. Especially for Natalya, who had been sitting there with confusion brought to her expression. What did that mean? A new word — she had heard it maybe from a Professor, but it was never dived into detail when it came to their classes.

“Enchantix?” Monika had sat up in her seat. If there was one thing she remembered upon first applying to Lenfia, the term was mentioned in the brochure as part of Lenfia for students, “I think I read about it briefly when I was a first-year… It’s an ability that you have to unlock at a moment of time when you’re in danger.”

A nod was given by Radella once again. There, she had stood up from her seat and walked over to the window. Just outside, the campus was quiet, with occasional students walking to class here and there she noticed.

“Your Professors are going to explain it in more detail when the fall semester begins, as you’ll be taking about three examinations to determine your abilities. The first examination is to unlock your enchantix abilities. The second examination is one conducted here on campus with your advisor, and the final examination will be conducted with me.” She turned to them with a smile, “But, don’t worry about that for now. That final exam is to be held in the Spring. Your first examination is something that no faculty member will be there to conduct, though. It will take place at a very critical time where you will need to rescue someone from your **_own_** planet. If you deem successful, then you will have new abilities such as fairy dust and miniaturization. It’ll be your opportunity to become a full-fledged fairy. But, as I said, this is something for you to _not_ worry about. Right now,” She turned to face them, a serious expression on her face, “Please, do not dare think of going into Atlantic. Enjoy your summer break, because your upcoming fall semester is going to be intense with attempting to train you all for your enchantix abilities. And if you need anything from me, you ladies know where to find me.”

The dismissal was loud and clear. Nods were given by each girl in the room before they had stood up from their seats to make the departure. The entire time, they hadn’t been expecting to be given that much detail about their upcoming fall semester. The meeting was to primarily discuss Atlantic, with the Headmistress emphasizing that the girls do not even consider trying to go to the planet right now.

Enjoy the summer break. To not worry about anything at all…

Leaving that meeting… Yet, there was still that worry.

There was one that the girls hadn’t been expecting to leave with so much information. As they had originally planned, when they stepped out of the office, they all began to make their way to the library to do more research on breaking the spell that was going on with Florentyna.

The impact that the Headmistress had on the fairies wasn’t necessarily about Atlantic. Instead, for especially Natalya, she found herself grow suddenly with anxiety at the topic of enchantix. Something she had never heard of, but something that she would be _required_ to do if she wanted to graduate from Lenfia as a full-fledged fairy.

To achieve final transformation… Yes, she didn’t know _all_ the details of it as Radella expressed that their Professors would explain more to them during the fall semester. But the thing is…

…Would she even be _able_ to graduate?

_‘Rescue someone from my own planet…’_ Natalya had thought to herself as she followed her group of friends. As she did so, she occasionally couldn’t help but to glance over at them. Each one of them had a planet of their own to be part of, that she was confident they would all be able to reach their final fairy form. ‘ _How the hell am I supposed to achieve that? Everyone on Sparx disappeared a long time ago. No one’s alive… I’m sure my older siblings are out there, I can feel it… And I know I’m going to find them, but… Where I supposed to start with that?’_

Just the thought of it was making it worse for her. It was why she had kept her head down low while walking back to one of the common areas of the college, so at least they could catch up with Elizabeta in private on what was going on. They had no access to their suite anymore, which was why it was best to find a private area to discuss.

Even in the middle of their walking, this did not stop a smaller conversation to take place between Florentyna, Mei, and Tatyana about a concern that was supposed to take place later that summer. Apparently, the three had purchased tickets to attend, but based on the current circumstances, they had no idea what would happen.

Alas, Monika cleared her throat to interrupt the conversation, since there were bigger issues at hand than their little conversation, “Sorry to change the topic of conversation,” Monika had spoken out, before it was from there that she turned over to Elizabeta, who seemed quieter than usual, “But, I’m going to break the ice here. Liz, what _is_ going on? You haven’t said anything to us in over forty-hours, and you look like you don’t look well.

Being called out on the spot had Elizabeta’s eyes widen in shock. Well, that certainly was something to get everyone’s attention as they all looked at her. She took in a breath, trying to put together the exact words on how she should say this.

“…Sorry guys,” She explained with a bit of a sigh; bringing a hand up to her neck, “There’s been a lot going on at Atlantic that I’m not really allowed to talk about.”

Not allowed to talk about?

This was something that didn’t seem to work well with Florentyna especially, as she wrapped an arm around the girl and continued to lead her ahead to one of the common rooms.

“Come on, Liz,” She began, “We’re a team and we’re supposed to communicate with each other at all times. Clearly, something has been going on that you haven’t told us about at all.”

“…You know, Florentyna and Monika are right,” It was there that Tatyana had reached over; placing a hand on Elizabeta’s shoulder to give her a gentle squeeze of reassurance, “I’m not going to force you to say anything, but we’re your friends and we’re all very worried about you.”

There was a bit of a frustrated sigh that came from Elizabeta when she heard these words. There was one thing that she had to agree on, and it was a confidentiality situation at everything that was going on in Atlantic…

…But, she knew the others wouldn’t leave her alone until she told them what was on her mind.

“…Okay,” She sighed, figuring she may as well let her emotions out, “In private, please.”

Eventually, the group had managed to find an empty common area inside the academic hall. No students nor faculty members were around, which then allowed for them to sit down on the couches set out.

Elizabeta had folded her hands in her lap all while continuing to look down, keeping one leg crossed over the other as she sat. There was silence from her at first while everyone stared, yet after a moment, she soon began.

“My planet was attacked by someone who calls himself _Damien_ ,” She explained, this managing to get everyone’s attention at the moment, “He escaped from the omega dimension and invaded Atlantic. For all we know, he’s _unstoppable_ … My world and the entire magic dimension is in danger. He’s looking for something, and he plans to continue to destroy planets until he finds that _one_ thing.”

“How the hell did that happen?” Natalya had leaned forward, a bit intrigued hearing more about this Damien person, “When I spoke with the Ministry of Magix for the witches, they told me it was practically impossible to escape the omega dimension.”

The remainder of this all had everyone look at Natalya in shock. Indeed, upon the witches being captured back on the World of Peace with their involvement with the Dark Lord, she was left to the ultimate decision of what should be done with the witches. The day of the witches’ trial, which she could fully remember as it was just one week before her final exams in the winter… Natalya had two options.

One, to send them far away in exile.

Or two, execution in front of the court.

The idea of execution was one that even on Earth, was heavily debated throughout countries. For Russia, the death penalty was something that had never been an issue. She put herself in the position of when she would hear in the news back home, how people would be sent to die when they were innocent. It all involved different issues in terms of the government, from corruption to racism - Earth was a mess. Even if her friends and the magic dimension found Earth a world of peace, it truly wasn’t in her eyes.

And so, led to the decision that she wanted to take care of the witches humanely as possible. Her decision was to have them sent to the omega dimension for eternity, with no intentions of them breaking out. If they were to stay in exile, then perhaps one day they would be free and would have a chance to build a better life for themselves.

At least, this is what she hoped would be the case. There was never hope for the witches.

They were the descendants of the ancestral witches. The ancestral witches being three figures that witches and warlocks worshipped on outside of the Dark Lord before his exile. However, this did not stop Elizabeta from confirming the other’s claim.

“You’re right,” Elizabeta nodded in agreement, now crossing her arms, “At least, it’s _supposed_ to be. No one’s ever broken out before. The only way out of the omega dimension is through a portal that’s under constant watch by elite mermaid guards,” The mermaid guards, directly being from her planet that had kept watch over the portal. Her Kingdom’s prime responsibility with being surrounded by water was to keep the dimension locked out and its prisoners secured, “Somehow, Damien broke through the portal and turned the mermaids into something evil - something monstrous… No one knows how he got out. One thing is certain - he _didn’t_ do it alone.” Slowly, she stood up from her seat and began to pace herself back and forth in the room, this being watched by the rest of the girls in the room, “Damien is still on Atlantic. Because of that, he can go anywhere - No one is safe from him.”

“Does the Ministry of Magix know about this?” Monika had asked, a bit surprised by her tone of voice.

“Yeah,” Elizabeta had turned her head over, “They were informed the second the portal was breached.”

“Okay, hold on, rewind.” Florentyna had stood up, her hands on her hips, “So, crazy guy breaks out of the portal after the Ministry of Magix was notified. That’s a ton of people against one guy. What’s been going on there now when they can all attack him at once?”

Slowly, Elizabeta looked down when hearing this.

How was she supposed to explain this?

“…They did already. They did everything they can,” She explained, which all resulted in widened eyes of horror from the group. The individuals selected to fight against any danger by the Ministry of Magix were a team of powerful individuals. These individuals tended to handle the bigger issues of the dimension, yet, one man named Damien was able to take them _all_ down?

Elizabeta’s hands were in fists at this point before finishing her explanation, “It’s now under a state of emergency.”

Natalya couldn’t help but bite down on her thumb slightly as she thought, “So, every attempt to stop Damien has failed…”

Damien…

…A powerful figure that can’t be stopped.

That was impossible. They’ve been taught for two years at Lenfia that every individual had their own weaknesses. It was similar to the saying of how all spells had a counterspell. It all made sense, but if powerful trained beings weren't able to stop someone like him. He couldn’t be any ordinary man. Even as she thought to herself, she couldn’t even think of the Ministry of Magix doing anything to help.

Just like with the pixies. The pixies would’ve been killed if she, Florentyna, and Elizabeta didn’t go into Shadow Haunt and rescue them themselves with the heroes from UHB.

“Uh oh,” Florentyna had immediately looked over at Natalya upon taking note of the other’s expression, “That’s Natty’s thinking look. Please don’t say what I think you’re going to say…”

“Shh,” Natalya had waved her hand over at the other, since she knew Florentyna was going to stop her from sharing her thoughts, “Listen. The whole magic dimension _needs_ us,” She stood up, her arms crossed, “Sure, we aren’t technically guardian fairies yet - but we can’t just stay here and do nothing.”

“But uhm, if he can wipe out professional magical beings that were sent by the Ministry of Magix-” Florentyna had interrupted her once more, “-Then he’s going to easily take all six of us down with the snap of his fingers.”

“…Wait,” Monika had reached over to cover Florentyna’s mouth, resulting in a bit of a whine to come from her, “There’s one thing that the Ministry of Magic doesn’t have that _we_ do,”

“Oh?” Florentyna had grabbed onto Monika’s wrist, removing it from her mouth so she could at least talk, “And what’s that?”

Slowly, what looked like a grin formed on Monika’s lips. All she had to do was smile, raise her hand up, and point right at Natalya. This resulted in everyone to stare at Natalya with grins of their own before Monika had spoken out.

“Damien doesn’t have the power of the Dragon Flame and Heart of Ice on our side.”

There was a bit of a huff to Natalya’s tone of voice when she had heard this, “Are you serious right now?”

Honestly, the fact that they were bringing it up now was frustrating her - especially after all they had gone through in Radella’s office.

“No, I’m not the Princess, Monika. I’m _just_ me.” She snapped, resulting in Monika’s expression to soften and feel a bit taken aback at the sudden frustration that came from Natalya. Was there something else going on? “How can I be a Princess if my planet doesn’t exist at all? My planet is dead, my family is gone. I don’t even deserve the title Princess just because of my powers and origins. I’m _nothing.”_

That seemed to have been a big mistake to say aloud. Within seconds, the topic of conversation had shifted into something much more than just the issue of Damien’s existence.

Even Natalya had realized what she said, but the damage was already done. She had turned her head away from the rest of the group, almost ashamed before she continued to walk, “...Let’s go.”

“Hold up.” Despite Natalya’s attempts to get away from the topic, she knew she started something. Especially with how she acted afterward with not wanting to talk about it? That didn’t stop Florentyna from reaching over and grabbing the other’s wrist with a firm grip, “You’re doing that thing when you say something and storm off, and I hate that Nat. You’re upset about something, aren’t you?”

_“I am not-“_

There was one thing that Natalya had forgotten at the moment, and that was the fact that Florentyna had two hands. While one hand had been restraining her from running off, the other hand was slapped directly on her mouth as Natalya glared at the other with widened violet orbs.

“You _are_ too.” Florentyna began and now lowered her hand, sighing gently, “What makes you think just because your planet is lost, doesn’t mean that you aren’t a Princess?”

“She’s got a point, Natalya,” Elizabeta had spoken up, now crossing her arms herself while standing just behind the two, “Come on, spit it out before we force ya.”

Wow, she didn’t even have a chance to escape or avoid the confrontation. Natalya had reached over for Florentyna’s wrist to pull her grip off of her. In the process of doing so, she sighed heavily, “Sorry for… snapping. You didn’t do anything wrong,” She looked at Monika, who nodded in understanding and showed that she accepted the apology, “It’s just, I wasn’t expecting to hear a lot from Headmistress Radella during that meeting.”

A lot of information from the Headmistress… This didn’t make sense to the group at first. The main points that the Headmistress had mentioned were to not go to Atlantic and to enjoy their summer vacation, that was it.

Yet, it was after the summer vacation part, that it managed to click for once person of the group as her jaw dropped open.

“Is this about the final transformation thing the Headmistress mentioned about?” Monika had spoken up. By the expression on Natalya’s face going red, it was way too obvious to see that the other was upset about it. And so, she had approached the other to wrap her arm around her shoulders out of comfort, “Eh, I wouldn’t worry about it for now. I think you should be excited about it.”

“How?” Natalya had shot a glare at the other, “Everyone from my planet is gone. I don’t know where my family is. How am I supposed to get final transformation if I can’t even rescue someone from my planet? You heard her - if you want to graduate from Lenfia, you need to have this enchantix-” She brought two fingers up for hypothetical emphasis, “-abilities.”

“Natalya you need to stop worrying about that part and focus on the bigger picture here.” Monika had only continued onwards with a bit of a hum to her tone, “You’re going to graduate. You’re going to get final transformation… Because well, you’re going to have all of these answers by the end of the year.”

There was silence. Absolute radio silence from Natalya when she heard this.

“Okay, let me clarify,” Seeing that the other wasn’t understanding what she meant, Monika pulled her arms back and looked at the other with her arms crossed, “Look, don’t you get it? Take it like this… If you want to graduate from Lenfia, then you _have_ continued on your search. And once you find your family, you’ll become a true guardian fairy.”

There was a bit of an eye roll to that statement from the shorter girl, “…How do I know if I’ll be able to do it? I’ve been searching for more than a year and I still feel like I’m at the beginning.”

“Because,” Monika stood up from her seat to look down at the girl before motioning to the others who had been seated on their own spots on the couch, “You have _us_. And we’ll make sure you find your family. Besides, even if we didn’t know you, your parents took care of everyone in this dimension. The least we can do make sure their daughter is safe and makes sure she finds her way home. And in the process of doing so, making sure she gets final transformation.”

Hearing these words truly did bring some insight to Natalya’s perspective of the situation. Nonetheless, hearing it from Monika especially made sense, seeing that she was the smartest of them all as she’d like to think. There were nods of agreement from the rest of the group, to which Natalya stared with a softened expression. She bit down on her lower lip and exhaled.

“…Thanks guys.” Natalya began, giving a bit of a smirk after giving that confidence boost, “I guess my doubts got to the best of me and I started panicking, so I wasn’t focused on anything else than this upcoming semester.”

“You always panic at everything. Yeesh, it’s been what, a week since finals? And you’re worried about the fall semester _already?_ ” Mei commented, resulting in laughter to come from the group. Even Natalya herself had been laughing at this.

“Thanks for the reminder… But anyway,” Natalya stood up from her seat to approach the door of the room they were in. Since they had no other place to go in Magix, the common room area would do. So long as they didn’t have an interruption.

She reached for the door and flicked the lock close. This to ensure that no administrators would come in and see what she was about to do.

After peaking her head against the window of the door, she drew its curtain back and turned to the rest of the group with a small smirk before holding out her hands.

A bright orb of magic formed in the palms of her hands took shape. Holding it out in front of her, the light had traveled from her hands to the ground for what looked to be a door to form in front of the group. It was an innocent portal - a portal that would travel through different realms of the dimension. Everyone in the room’s eyes widened at this, and thus, Natalya spoke.

““Enough with the sad talk, I have an idea. We’ve got a bigger task of saving Elizabeta’s planet…

_…And I will not let your planet die as mine did.”_

* * *

_One Hour Later._

_“You know what to do, right?”_

“Don’t worry!” What looked like a mobile phone was in Florentyna’s hand as she had been in the middle of wandering through the hallways of Lenfia’s academic hall to look for the library. The library should have been open for a few hours, which would give her a bit of time to do some research, “I used to lie all the time when I was younger. After all, why do you think I offered to stay? I want to make sure we get answers to my father’s problem,”

“…Part of me thinks it’s because you wanted to stay updated on the drama in Solis,” Mei’s voice had come from the other line of the phone, resulting in who was actually holding the phone, this being Natalya, chuckling slightly.

Florentyna let out a snicker herself, “Oh, ha ha ha. Sure. Not that we needed to make it seem to Radella that you guys aren’t going onto Atlantic.”

There was a bit of a sigh from Natalya when she heard this, “Just, remember Florentyna. Make sure Radella doesn’t find out, and the only reason we’re at Lenfia right now is to figure out a way to break that spell on your dad. If she sees you, just tell her that we all went home so she gives us a bit of a break. You’re not lying about the research part,” She paused a moment, “Also, I know I said you can stay with me at home, but just text me before you plan on teleporting yourself to Earth so I gave at least give my family a heads up,”

“I got it, I got it.” Florentyna had waved her hand as she laid down on her bed, “Keep me posted on what happens, I’m going to do some research. Bye loves!”

_Click._

Natalya looked down at her phone and slipped it into the pocket of her jacket once that phone call came to an end. There were times where she doubted Florentyna on whether or not she was actually going to succeed in what she was doing.

The plan that they had all agreed on was that in order to go to Atlantic, the Lenfia administration could _not_ find out.

Sure, they were on summer break. But the original message to Radella that they had given her was that they needed to do research about the spell that was casted on Florentyna’s father. It was the only reason why Radella had been allowing them to visit campus despite the semester being over.

Once they were back from Atlantic and figured out this entire mess, they would go back to researching about Solis and be off on their summer breaks.

If all these bad things would manage to give them a break in the first place.

In addition to the plan, having a schedule set off to rotate where Florentyna could stay temporarily while the issue at Solis took place. She had nowhere to go now that her father thought she had been some father. So it had been mutually agreed that she would stay with Natalya for a few days, before staying with Tatyana, then Mei, and so on with hopefully by then, things being resolved.

This plan was all agreed on just before Natalya had opened the door of the portal to get themselves to Atlantic. When they had arrived on the planet successfully, that one phone call was made to Florentyna to confirm she knew she was doing, thus, leading to where the girls were now.

Aka, the entrance of Atlantic’s palace.

Since all of the girls weren’t from the planet, Elizabeta was to be their guide for that trip. As their guide, she would be able to at least lead them in the right direction - aka, away from danger. Even if they were above the water, that didn’t mean that the possessed mermaids under Damien could try growing legs and start attacking them.

The power that Damien had was absolutely insane that it was at this point that Elizabeta had told the group to expect the unexpected.

And that was the mindset that the girls had when entering the palace.

The palace was just as huge in size similar to Florentyna’s home back on Solis. The only difference being that this palace was on the water, yet, the water was now all shut out due to the safety of the royal family being taken into consideration.

With Damien’s powers lurking in the water, there was no chance they should get near it.

Elizabeta had led the group in the direction of the ballroom where her parents usually were. As expected when the guards had opened the doors seeing the princess, the royal couple noticed their daughter and immediately stood up from their seats after getting a status report of what was exactly going on.

“Oh Lizzie…” Her mother had spoken out when seeing the young girl approach them. A tight hug was exchanged between the two before Elizabeta had gone ahead and hugged her father, who seemed just as worried, “What are you doing here? I thought we told you to stay back on Magix, it’s way too dangerous here.”

“I have a reason I came back,” Elizabeta explained with a stern look on her expression, “My friends from Lenfia want to help. Even if you say no, I’m confident they’ll be able to help us.”

There was a bit of hesitation brought on both of the parents' expressions. Elizabeta’s father had been the one to break the ice with a gentle, “Darling, I understand your friends are powerful, but this is just too dangerous—“

That didn’t seem to be working at all with Elizabeta trying to convince them. She did mention to the group numerous times that her parents were very protective of her. Let alone, protective of all fairies seeing that they were the ones who fought to protect the magic dimension usually.

Seeing that it didn’t reach a consensus, it was then that Natalya had decided to bite back on her tongue and approach the royal couple.

“Pardon me, your majesties-“ Natalya had begun with a brief bow upon approaching them. The last time she did this, it was in front of Alfred’s parents during the terrorist attack.

And oh boy, the Queen did not like that at all.

However, for this couple, they immediately noticed the girl, staring at her for a moment upon realizing exactly _who_ she was. Her face and just the power that radiated from her showed that she had a higher authority than them.

“I’m sorry to interrupt the conversation,” Natalya continued once more now that she got their attention. All she had to do was be convincing, reassuring, and also polite at the same time. After all, respect was the one thing she learned that royals had as an expectation of everyone, “But, Elizabeta didn’t ask for us to be here. We offered. Or more of _insisted_ to come here,” There was silence for a moment before she took in a deep breath, “I lost my planet as is, and I do _not_ wish that for any person. And if figuring out the cause of this destruction will make sure your planet is saved, I’m happy to help.”

The Queen found herself clutch her chest at this in awe, while the King stared at Natalya for a moment. The determination in her eyes, the willingness and effort to fight for his daughter.

It showed true loyalty as a fairy.

“You really are Viktor and Alyona’s daughter, huh?” He couldn’t help but give a bit of a smile, since of course, he knew exactly who she is, “Alright. I’ll condemn it for your bravery, Ms. Braginskaya. If there’s one person that I know can make sure my Lizzie is safe, it’s you for a matter of fact.”

There was a bit of a smile grown on Natalya’s face when she heard this. Bingo, “Thank you, your majesty. And don’t worry. My friends and I will help you, and we’ll all keep Elizabeta safe too in the process of it.”

“I swear,” Tatyana couldn’t help but giggle softly underneath her breath, “All Natalya has to do is be convincing and somehow she manages to win someone over.”

This was something that Natalya indeed couldn’t help but pick up. That was the one thing she loved and partially hated about having these powers… Which is that she could hear anything. Practically everything from feet away. Elizabeta and she had turned around from the royal couple and made their way back to the group, with the mindset of what was to happen next.

However, Natalya couldn’t help but to wrap her arm around Tatyana, give her a bit of a pat to her back before whispering, “It’s called being persuasive~”

Laughter ensued from the group. Of course, Natalya heard that and Tatyana blushed at that the second she had said this.

Natalya pulled her arm back now from Tatyana and looked up at Monika in particular. Just before they planned to go out, they needed a proper game plan on how this was going to work out, seeing that they couldn’t just go into battle and figure it out on their own.

What if they were to encounter Damien?

First things first, they had to determine just how bad it was outside.

Fortunately, walking outside was the easy part - it was just figuring out how bad it was would be the hard part. The group walked down a staircase outside of the ballroom to the entrance of the palace of where they previously were teleported to outside. Just standing at the staircase’s end was enough for them all to see how green and slimy the water had already turned.

Seeing her oceans this grey and green… It truly broke Elizabeta’s heart as she knelt down slightly to examine it, “It’s just… So sad,” She began with a bit of a mumble to her tone, “These oceans were so beautiful. The most beautiful waves of the entire magic dimension. Blue and so full of life with creatures… I hate it.”

Natalya had knelt down just beside her and reached her hand towards the water. Despite the King and Queen emphasizing that they shouldn’t touch the water, that didn’t stop Natalya from reaching her hand over and running her fingers through it. The second she felt the slimness of it, she pulled back in disgust, “The water is thick and filthy - almost like it’s dead.”

That seemed to be a big mistake with pulling her hands into the water. Due to the motion of her fingers on the surface, this had definitely caught the attention of the creatures that were just below them.

Blue hair had risen from the water and with a loud hiss, a mermaid had popped out of the water going straight in Natalya’s direction. Natalya had seen this and with her hands held out, she had formed what looked like restraint of ice around the mermaid so she would fall straight back into the water.

“Holy shit!” Mei had shrieked at the sight of the mermaid, immediately running over to Natalya to pull her away from the edge of the water, “Liz, what was _that!?”_

“ _That_ ’s one of the mermaids,” Elizabeta explained while standing up, taking a deep breath in the process of doing so, “One of the mermaids that Damien transformed into one of his slaves after his escape from the omega dimension. His spell changed them into these… vicious water creatures that fight for him.”

“How can you tell?” Monika began as she examined the mermaids that were beginning to creep above the water. The girls immediately backed away from the edge of the water to prevent them from jumping on them, “You sure it isn’t just a curse?”

“They have a marking-“ Elizabeta explained, now holding out her hands where a bright light had formed at the direction of the mermaids. The mermaids had let out a loud hiss, yet as they remained in the water what looked like a symbol that had grown in size was revealed on their neck. The symbol was nothing fancy, but other than just a simple D with a circle wrapped around it, “That’s his first name initial. That’s how he keeps track of them - by marking them as his own.”

This sent shivers down everyone’s spines. Not only did that sound truly creepy, but a bit possessive at the same time.

“Well, just because he has them turned into these monsters doesn’t mean he’s undefeatable,” Monika had reminded the group, “Which leads into this plan of ours. We need to get a better sense of his power and figure out his weak points.”

“How?” Tatyana had looked over at Monika with a frown to her expression, “We can’t just find him.”

“Think one step back.” Monika began as she looked over at the mermaids who were currently swimming around the stairs they were standing on, “Let’s see if we can try to break that spell together as a group. If it doesn’t work, then he may be more powerful than we thought. If he succeeds though, then we can start to reduce his mermaid army.”

“Even if we did that,” Elizabeta began with a bit of a huff to her tone, “It’s going to be extremely difficult to get him sent back to the omega dimension.”

“We have to at least try,” Natalya began, unsure of how this would all go. Already something was telling her in the air that this wouldn’t go well, seeing that Elizabeta had already mentioned numerous times that this person was strong. And so, she had held her hands up where a glowing power began to form in her hands.

_“Charmix!”_

One by one, the transformation sequence had occurred. Each girl that was once in casual clothing had grown a pair of wings with their entire completely changing. The only person missing from the group had been Florentyna, but of course, the group knew that she would be alright since she was covering them back at Lenfia.

All of the girls had jumped into the air now with their wings as they stared down at a particular mermaid that had been hissing and screaming at them. It was disgusting, but the majority of them kept in mind that this mermaid was once someone very beautiful and very innocent, to say the least.

“That one,” Natalya had pointed out, now holding her hands up into the air as a glowing orb formed in between her palms. The rest of the group saw what she had been doing and immediately directed their own magic towards the orb. All of them had their eyes closed as the orb glew with power, and once it had gotten big enough, Natalya had thrown it at the direction of the mermaid who screamed loudly at the light, “Calm down,” She had flown towards the direction of the mermaid who had been panicking.

“Please, please calm down-“ Elizabeta had followed just behind Natalya with concern in her expression, “We’re here to help you. Don’t give into Damien’s spell, please!”

It didn’t take long for the positive magic to immediately go through the marking that Damien had left on all the mermaids he had in his curse to get to his attention.

The second the mark was hit with the light, this had been enough of a message to reach one individual deep in the depths of his lair underneath Atlantic.

Damien, who had been once thinking to himself while sitting in a seat, immediately found his eyes shoot open at the feeling of light suddenly plunging into his chest.

A light that he hadn’t recognized on himself. Yet, on one of the victims, he had put under his spell and control.

The man had stood up from his seat and approached a crystal ball made out of ice in from of him. There, his hands were held out so an image could form on the ball. The witches were present upon seeing what Damien was exactly doing, that they all turned their heads to see the image that was forming on the crystal ball.

That was when they all saw it.

Not only was the Princess of Atlantic in the process of conducting a spell, but the familiar girl with violet-blue eyes and the long blonde hair… Both of them as fairies. This had Damien snarl as he stared at the fairies.

Oh, how much he hated fairies…

“Fairies…” He spat in disgust, “They always are trying to help others. The funny part is that they believe in what they _actually_ do.” There was a hint of laughter that came from the man, which resulted in the witches laughing themselves since it was true to their perspectives.

As the group watched, the fairies on the other end still had been in the process of trying to break the spell on the mermaid. It had looked like the mermaid was trying to break the spell at first, but of course, the five fairies flew into the air and sent their own magic in the direction of the orb to keep it full of light in hopes to get the mermaid to break out of the spell.

Sparks began to fly around the mermaid’s body the more and more the group pushed their magic into the spell. Once the magic had fully hit, the marking that was once on the mermaid’s neck was gone, resulting in her horrible appearance to turn back to what it once was.

_“H-Huh?”_ The mermaid had immediately looked at herself in panic, then at the group of fairies who were all in shock.

“Holy shit!” Elizabeta had burst out in shock, “It worked! The spell is breaking—“

That sentence didn’t manage to reach an ending at all. As the mermaid had been looking at the fairies and was just about to say thank you, a loud shriek ensued from her as darkness formed around her. Almost immediately, the orb that was once full of light had filled with darkness, resulting in her to immediately turn back into the mermaid slave that she once was.

What looked like horror-filled all of the girls' eyes when they saw this. There was a bit of hope that they had…

…Hope that the spell would have worked.

But in reality, that _didn’t_ seem to be the case at all. 

“How…” Monika had looked over at Natalya, since they used the power of the dragon flame and heart of ice - how could it have not worked? “Natalya, do you know what may have caused it not to work?”

“I don’t know,” Natalya fully admitted and lowered her own hands seeing that the mermaid began to splash at them; originally using them to shield herself from the disgusting water, “My thought is that it wasn’t us… What I think is that whatever kind of magic this spell is, it’s dark and powerful. Way too powerful for our charmix abilities to handle.”

This would make sense. Seeing that they were technically level two in their fairy training, there was no way they would be able to accomplish a spell as difficult as that so easily. Part of Natalya couldn’t help but to recall the enchantix mentioning back at Lenfia…

…But, she’d much rather not get herself upset.

There was one thing she was indeed correct about though. And that was the matter of how the magic being used on the mermaid would be too much for them to handle.

In the middle of the fairies’ observation of the situation, Damien just below them in the depths of Atlantic had been staring at the orb now, almost as if he had been analyzing the fairies on their next course of route seeing that their spell wasn’t enough to break his.

“They’re so cute.” Gelinda couldn’t help but to watch right beside Damien; allowing her fingers to run across the glass ball. Part of her couldn’t help but to grin seeing their panicked faces at the spell not working, thus, resulting in her to look at the two other witches, “Why don’t we go say hello? We can all give them a welcoming party to the destruction of Atlantic.”

“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea at all,” Nebula had nodded in agreement. Taking out some little fairies sounded fun, especially with keeping in mind of the fairies being the ones who got them sent to the omega dimension, “Maybe we can express our gratitude and thanks to Natalya for getting us sent to the omega dimension.”

Laughter could be heard from the witches when they heard this. Damien on the other hand had not been laughing.

Especially at the mentioning of _Natalya_.

Instead, he had slammed his hand on the orb and looked over at the witches who immediately silenced at his action, “Be my guest and welcome the fairies… _But._ Make sure you leave Natasha aside,” He explained, this resulting in confusion to form on the witches' expressions, “I’d like to at least introduce myself to the Princess…”

The Princess from an old friend of his…

…More of, an old enemy not there to protect her child.

Seeing such a response from Damien, to say the least, was very confusing to the witches. Without daring to question it, the witches began to make their way out of the lair, unsure of _what_ exactly Damien wanted with someone like Natalya.

It was once the witches had left that Damien found himself move his hand over the orb again. There, a visual was presented of the princess that had been outside in the process of explaining the next plan to the rest of the fairies. Goodness, the girl certainly reminded him of Alyona…

…and it disgusted him.

* * *

_“If we want to break the spell, we have to find its source,”_

Natalya had been in the middle of explaining as she flew mid-air; occasionally looking down at the mermaids who only continued to hiss and try splashing at them. It was just horrible to her. To know that innocent creatures like them were forced into a spell-like this one, it was sad, “With every spell, there’s a counterspell. We can’t just give up.”

“I don’t know, Natalya…” Elizabeta couldn’t help but to bring her hands up to her face, almost a bit ashamed at the moment, “Maybe it was a bad idea that I brought you guys here, I’m so sorry… I just,” She lowered her hands. By the expression on her face, it was clear enough that she was very concerned over the fact that her friends were at risk of danger, “I don’t want you guys to get even more involved.”

Mei had flown over to Elizabeta and wrapped an arm around her, giving her a gentle squeeze, “Hey hey hey, calm down Liz,” She began with a bit of reassurance to her tone of voice, “We came here because we wanted to help you. You don’t need to worry about us. We want to be involved because we’re your friends, so we’ll work together like we always have to figure out a way to break the spell.”

“Mei’s right,” Tatyana had flown over to Elizabeta now to give her a tight hug, followed by running her fingers smoothly through her hair almost like a mother to her child, “Everything is going to be okay. And if we have to find and fight this Damien person, then so be it.”

“ _Sorry, Damien isn’t taking visitors at this time.”_

The sudden voice startled all of the fairies who were midair. As Mei and Tatyana slowly moved themselves away from Elizabeta, they all began to search around for a source of the voice. The voice was so familiar, but they all couldn’t help but put a finger on exactly who. Even Natalya couldn’t tell who it was… But, she could tell that as she was in the middle of the air, the wind had picked up behind her… Almost as if, something had been thrown at her.

_“WATCH OUT!”_

Natalya immediately turned herself around upon her instincts kicking in full fear upon realizing that someone was sending an attack. At an instant, she had held her hands into the air until a scepter had formed; resulting in her to aim it at the direction of a large ice orb being sent at the fairies direction. There, a powerful blast of magic had met the attack, stopping it from hitting the girls.

Natalya had let go of the scepter now, watching it dissolve into midair as she continued to look around for the source, “Show yourselves!”

“ _If you insist, your highness.”_

Within seconds of hearing this, a brand new face had immediately met right at Natalya’s face. This resulted in the fairy to immediately become startled as she moved away at the sight of the familiar piercing blue eyes, the icy white hair, and the crazed look staring right at her.

“GELINDA!?” All of the fairies around them said in unison, almost in horror at the sight of the woman. Seconds after the name was said out loud, the two other witches who had been surrounding Natalya, in particular, made an appearance out of thin air; Nebula with her long black curly hair and yellow eyes with Aviana beside her with her long brown hair and maroon eyes.

“You’re not supposed to be here!” Natalya had flown away from the group of witches immediately at the direction of her friends; almost as if she had been instinctively protecting them at the moment of the witches' presence, “Wha- How are you here?!”

“The omega dimension is soooo boring,” Gelinda had only begun with a hum to her tone; followed by running a hand through her hair. As she did so, she glared right at Natalya with an innocent smile, “You know, I always thought you were smarter, Natalya. The fact that you sent me to the coldest place on this entire dimension… The witch who can manipulate anything cold.”

“As thank you for sending us to the easiest place to escape,” Aviana had spoken up in loud laughter, “We figured we’d drop by to say hello to our old friends. Thank you all for making our escape much more easier than it had to be rather than just killing us off.”

“And to express our gratitude,” Nebula own glare had darkened while her hands glowed with power, “Our gift to you fairies is finally destroying you all.”

“Is this bitch serious right now?” Elizabeta couldn’t help but say out loud in disbelief, clearly in even more shock since she had thought the same thing of how the witches escaped the omega dimension. Yes, there was a breach, but it wasn’t that easy to break… Could it be that the witches were partnered up with Damien? By the look on the witches' faces, it seemed that they were very serious about ‘destroying’ them, “They have to be working with Damien. There’s no other reason I can think of them breaking out of the omega dimension.”

That made the most sense. The witches weren’t powerful - that was a fact. Even Natalya could vouch for this. The issue at hand though was that they could’ve been sent by Damien now that they discovered that the group was attempting to rescue the mermaids…

…Yet, for some reason, she felt as though there was something else behind it.

Even with her thoughts in mind, that didn’t stop the witches from unleashing their attacks. The group of fairies dodged them naturally, though Tatyana couldn’t help but find herself shout in panic, “The last thing I expected was for a fight to ever happen!”

“Same here!” Monika began, immediately going in front of the group of girls to hold out a shield that she had made to protect them from the attacks, “At this point, there’s nothing we can do other than fight or run.”

“Oh, I’m not running,” There was a hint of anger in Natalya’s tone of voice. No, she swore to herself that when she entered Atlantic, she wouldn’t allow for Elizabeta’s planet to go down by any source of evil just like it did for her planet.

Natalya had flown through the barrier now; glowing in power around her body as she glared directly at the witches.

“That is _ENOUGH!”_

The blonde snapped in anger, large orbs of power filling in between the palms of her hands as she aimed them directly at the witches. Her attacks were enough to get the witches flying, which it was from there that Natalya had sent a thought out to the group:

‘ _Either join in or run.’_

Seeing that none of her attacks were working since Gelinda especially managed to dodge all of the attacks, the group of fairies looked at Natalya at the thought she had sent.

No, there was no way they were going to allow for her to fight alone that easily.

And so, the group of girls immediately flew beside Natalya at her aid; power forming in their own hands as well before they began to unleash their attacks to the witches.

The entire time the witches and fairies fought, the wizard who remained deep in his lair continued to watch the fight sequence take place. In particular, he had the orb focused on Natalya; genuinely curious to get a better understanding of her powers.

It seemed that whenever her emotions became a presence, she found herself growing in power.

“Natalya…” Damien had reached out the touch the orb that was specifically focused on her face, “She’s very powerful… She’s not like those other fairies. She has a power like no other…” He paused mid-thought before turning away from the visual, “If she truly is Alyona’s daughter, then how could she be that powerful if the dragon flame and heart of ice disappeared along with her?…”

In the midst of his thinking, the fight only continued on outside. This time, in particular, it had been similar to the fight that had taken place almost two years ago.

Tatyana, Mei, Monika, and Elizabeta had been focused on Aviana and Nebula all while Natalya had been focused on taking out Gelinda.

The number of attacks that Natalya had been sending at Gelinda’s direction showed just angry the woman was at the moment.

Natalya was tired of her. Tired of seeing this damn woman’s face trying to make her way into business or causing bad things to happen with her friends. She already couldn’t forgive the woman for already bringing so much pain to her.

And now, to see that she only had escaped the omega dimension and was working with Damien to hurt her friend’s planet?

It pissed her off.

“How about we try a convergence spell?” Monika had suggested meanwhile the other two witches had been in the process of attacking them, “We can trap them and maybe get them sent back to the omega dimension.”

“It won’t work,” Elizabeta insisted to the other, “If they broke out once and are with Damien, they’ll break out again.”

“What if she just, trap them?” Tatyana had suggested, this resulting in confused expressions to form from the rest of the group. It seemed that they didn’t understand her, and so, she clarified, “No part of sending them to the omega dimension. Just trapping them.”

This seemed to click for Monika, but as for Elizabeta and Mei, not that much. To demonstrate what exactly Tatyana had been thinking, she smiled as she flew into the air with her arms out and eyes closed. There, a glowing power formed around her body as the waves of the ocean began to pick up.

“ _Plants of the waves, hear me as I call you in aid…”_

Tatyana’s voice was very soothing when she spoke. There, what looked like seaweed began to grow from the waves and went directly at Aviana and Nebula who had hauled in their attacks.

Before they had the chance to react, the seaweed had immediately begun to wrap around them tightly while keeping their hands restrained from making any attacks.

Monika noticed this action and had decided to join in by holding her hands out and forming what looked like electrical cuffs to be wrapped around their bodies as well. With the wetness from the seaweed, if they were to dare move or make any attacks, it would electrocute them.

“Those brats!” Nebula had begun in a panicked tone, struggling in the process of her and Aviana getting trapped. Unfortunately, she had learned the hard way of the exact spell that the two fairies had done, that she found herself getting shocked with a loud scream.

“Nice!” Mei couldn’t help but say aloud, giving each of them a high five in support.

“Now let’s go help Natalya,” Monika had looked over at where Gelinda and Natalya had been exactly, which the two of course had been sending off magic at each other like a true fight.

There was one point though that Gelinda had found herself distracted seeing that the other witches got trapped by the other fairies, “Shit,” She cursed underneath her breath; the first thing coming to her mind is how Damien would think of seeing that even Aviana and Nebula were easily taken down by those fairies.

Being distracted didn’t seem to do any justice. As she was about to unleash her next attack, what looked like a flame immediately went flying in her direction. She gasped now, unable to dodge the attack from Natalya that she went flying straight into the disgusting water of the ocean.

Natalya had lowered her hands now seeing that Gelinda had been knocked out of the air. By her expression, it was clear that she was angry and annoyed, but she calmed herself down for the sake of her friends, “We should call the Ministry of Magix - let them know that the witches also escaped too,” She explained, now flying towards her friends who seemed to be worried about the girl.

Unfortunately, just landing in the water wouldn’t be enough to take Gelinda down. Just after she had hit the water, it only took a few seconds for her to slowly be rising up from the water; dripping to show that she was wet.

By the expression on her face, it was clear that she was mad. And so, she held her hands up, forming what looked like a large block of ice to be thrown directly at Natalya’s direction.

_“I’ll fucking kill you!”_

Hearing those words immediately snapped Natalya out of her train of thought. That by the time she turned around to see the block of ice in her direction, she didn’t have a chance to back down. Instead, she let out a gasp as the ice hit her; practically knocking her unconscious midair as she went straight down into the water.

“NATALYA!” Tatyana had cried out at this action, the group of fairies immediately looking at Gelinda who was already unleashing their attacks on them to prevent them from going after Natalya.

Landing into the water, Natalya was fully unconscious from the impact of it. Her body while still retaining its fairy form, went limp as she slowly began to be lowered more and more into the water. She couldn’t breathe. It felt like the water had been choking down her throat that she struggled to open her eyes.

Her back had landed slowly onto the ground in the ocean; fish swarming the area due to the sudden body that had hit the ground. Natalya’s eyes were closed as no breathing came from her end. She was as still as a rock; the impact of the block of ice being so strong that she couldn’t find herself waking up…

“ _Natasha… it’s time to wake up now.”_

A glowing orb slowly floated its way down to her unconscious body. It floated just above the girl’s body and took a moment before going underneath her. There, the ground she laid on immediately glew of power. Bubbles began to surround the girl’s body as a pillar began to rise from the ground.

On the top of the surface of the water where she had fallen, the bubbles had only continued to increase before a large hole had formed. The pillar that had grown out of the ground underwater slowly began to rise out of the water, revealing Natalya’s unconscious body to the group of fairies and witches that had been in the middle of combat.

As for Natalya though, even if she rose above the water, was not moving at all.

The fresh air though did hit her face of the sea to at least help her breathe. That when she was exposed to it, loud coughing could be heard from the girl to indicate she was breathing. Once she had her throat cleared, she began to take in deep breaths; still struggling to open her eyes since the ocean water indeed did get into her eyes.

There was one thing about her, and that was the fact that she was conscious once she was able to breathe. The sound of footsteps could be heard coming in her direction, that she found herself beginning to force herself to wake up.

She knew she wasn’t home, so it wasn’t a time to go to sleep or fall from this battle that easily.

As the footsteps got closer, she felt as though she couldn’t move her body. The pain that radiated up her back was so painful. She had to admit, Gelinda gave her a good hit. The pain made sense seeing that she was literally hit with a block of ice and it was hard enough to knock her down. So even while she tried to get herself up, she couldn’t. All she could do was let out small groans at the sounds of footsteps that only grew louder and louder the closer it got to her.

She didn’t know who it was. It could be one of the witches or even one of her friends.

Regardless of the fact, there was one thing at the moment that certainly got her eyes to open…

…And that was the fact that she heard someone crouch down.

Natalya’s eyes shot open now, only to meet the face of a man.

Not just any man, but a man that she swore she had seen before.

His hair was a long auburn brown, his eyes were a piercing yellow color all while he had a stubbled beard on his face. On his body, he wore a white cravat, as well as a maroon trench coat almost similar to one that could have been worn in the early Victorian days.

He didn’t do anything other than look at her with a stare.

A long, painful stare, as if he had been observing her from top to top in detail.

It was then that he had held his hand out to her, almost as if he were offering to help her to get up. Alas, Natalya was still suspicious. She held her own arm up; still trying to get her focus into place since she was waking up from her unconscious state.

_“Hello, Natalya.”_

Were the first words that came from the man. His voice was deep, yet there seemed to be a gentle tone of voice to it?

Who the heck was this guy?

It seemed that the girl was still suspicious of him, and so, he reached over to cup her cheek with what looked like a grinning smile. Natalya’s body went still at the moment, unsure of how to react, “We already met already on Solis...

_My name is Damien.”_

The second she heard this, she immediately gripped onto his wrist and forced it away from her face, “Don’t. Touch. Me.” She snapped, jerking herself away from the man who seemed not to be shocked by her reaction. After all, Natalya knew Damien as a bad person who was destroying an innocent planet.

As for Damien… He saw the girl as someone else.

“No need to be scared, Natalya.” Slowly, the man rose from his kneeling position and rested his arms behind his back. As the girl sat there on the flat surface of the pillar, he began to walk around the pillar; examining the ocean waters as he spoke, “Oh, I’m sure you’ve heard _many_ bad things about me. But oh, you know - people tend to over _exaggerate_.”

There was a deep breath given by Natalya when she heard this. Followed by breathing, she slowly began to push herself off the ground. She stumbled at first, seeing that she was still in pain and exhausted. However, she couldn’t look weak, “You escaped the omega dimension, you attacked Atlantic, and transformed guardian mermaids into your slaves. Why? What the hell do you want?”

A large smirk formed on Damien’s face when he heard that reminder.

Ah, he really did do all that, didn’t he?

The wizard rested his back against the wall of the pillar with his arms crossed. He continued looking out at the ocean where of course, he could see the mermaids screaming and splashing as per usual while the fight between the fairies and witches was still taking place.

“Mine is an old story,” Damien began, now turning to face the girl who seemed to be stumbling in place, “I was once a powerful wizard… I was respected in the magic dimension - but, then things changed.” He explained, “I was ordered to take possession of the dragon flame and heart of ice. I had devised a plan that I would trick and marry the guardian of the power, and with her power, I would rule all the realms and be known as the most powerful being of them all… But then, she ended up getting married to the King of Sparx,” His eyes slowly turned to face the younger girl with a smirk, “Quite a sad tale, actually.”

The serious expression that had once been on Natalya’s face immediately softened.

Who…

The _Guardian Princess of the magic dimension._

If he _wasn’t_ referring to her, then was he talking about…?

The man immediately noticed the change of behavior from Natalya. This seemed to be something that she _didn’t_ know. Perfect, then she was equally as lost as he was in the situation.

“As I went to take back what was truly mine, the Company of Light had stopped me. The Queen froze me and sent me to exile in the omega dimension, where throughout the last twenty years, I vowed that I would one day take the power that I long desired and become an even greater ruler in the entire magic dimension with the ancestral witches.” Another chuckle came from the man at that point. He adjusted his posture to face the girl, who seemed more horrified and stumbled aback than before. And so, Damien continued, “But that didn’t seem to work out well. Since the attack on Sparx almost twenty years ago, I came to learn that the entire royal family perished. Now that the entire royal family was dead, there should be no one to stop me…

_…Or, was I wrong?”_

There was a silence that came from Natalya when she heard this. This man worked for the ancestral witches. He was part of the reason on the attack of Sparx and seemed to have been an old enemy she didn’t know existed. And all he wanted to do was get his revenge, gain all the powers of the magic dimension and become powerful?

“And I’m warning you _Natasha_ , to _not_ get in my way.”

Those words had her heart drop.

So, he knew exactly _who_ she was.

Even if she didn’t know him, he knew of her origins and knew she was the daughter of the King and Queen of Sparx. The rulers of the magical dimension’s only child to survive the attack while the other heirs were lost, where no one knew where they could be found.

“I know you are Viktor and Alyona’s daughter, you don’t need to say anything. I didn’t even know the damn woman was pregnant at the time and had you,” Damien had only continued with a hum to his tone of voice, very amused in the midst of his claim, “You have her face with your father’s eyes. A serious glare that many found themselves weak at the knees in fear of just how dominating he was. But now, what I once thought of being long gone was really still alive all along… You have the powers of the dragon flame and heart of ice, don’t you?” It was at this point that he slowly began to make his way towards the girl; a crazed look to his expression while his hands were in fists, “ _You’re_ destined to be the next guardian fairy of the magic dimension. Which now all makes sense as to why you radiate such powerful energy… And I wish to take that energy…

…but _not_ yet.”

“Forget it!” Natalya had snapped to him; her eyes glowing with power and anger formed in them, “You may be some sort of servant to the ancestral witches, but I will never let you have possession over my power nor of my friend’s planet. You’re a criminal!”

“Oh no darling,” There was a hand wave from Damien when he heard this, dismissing the claim from the younger fairy, “I only want what belongs to me. I don’t want pain and destruction, no more than is needed at least. Seeing that Alyona at the time wasn’t giving me her power, that’s when destruction had to be done… Who knew that she already had passed on her powers to her youngest heir before anyone could get to it. My, that just,” He chuckled again and ran a hand through his hair, clearly in disbelief, “Blows me away.”

Hearing him talk about her mother that way had Natalya’s eyes only glow even more in power with anger built up inside her. It was there that she had held her hands out; two flames forming in each palm while she continued to glare at the man, “I don’t want to fight you,” She began, “Surrender, Damien.”

“You can’t,” Damien responded with a hum. Hearing that response didn’t seem to suit well with Natalya, so she did unleash an attack on him by holding her hands at his direction, sending a casted attack at his direction.

All Damien had to do though was hold his hand out, catch the power and squeeze it as the flame she used turned into dust.

Seeing him stop her attack had Natalya go pale,“I feel as though we were born to be enemies, Natasha… We will battle at some point, but when the right time comes.” His warning was clear to her. He had no intentions of fighting her then and there. It would be an unfair situation, and he wasn’t going to easily beat a destined guardian fairy heir, “At the moment, you’re too tired and injured to fight. I could squash you as I wished to do with your mother… Alas, I don’t like easy victories.”

There was a silence that came from Natalya when she heard this. This guy… Gosh, she wished she could just bash his face into a wall and call it a day for how badly he had treated her at the moment.

Such harsh words, especially when he had to remind her of her dark past?

Her hands had lowered with the power as she stood there in disbelief. How was she supposed to react? In frustration? In anger? No, he was right. She was injured, tired, her head hurt and all she honestly needed at the moment was to rest.

All she had done was collapse to her knees down on the flat surface of the pillar. Her head hung low and her hands rested on her lap while she took steady breaths. The pain from before immediately returned; running up her back like a sharp razor blade against her spine. Nothing was broken, but it was for sure that she was going to be bruising on her body for a little while.

Seeing Natalya’s current position with Damien lingering on top of her was something that indeed the rest of the fairies couldn’t help but notice in the middle of their fight. The exhausted state that Natalya was in, the unrecognizable man looking down at her.

…They didn’t know who he was, but one of them did.

“That’s Damien!” Elizabeta had shouted out to the rest of the group. It was in between this battle that she had found herself flying immediately in the direction of Natalya and Damien; landing herself right in front of the girl.

The wizard stared at Elizabeta now with a bit of confusion on his face. He didn’t recognize the girl, but by the power she radiated, she had to do something with oceans… Then it clicked.

She must’ve been the Princess of this planet. By the way she was standing in front of Natalya as well, showed that she was protective of her.

“Don’t you dare lay a finger on her!” Elizabeta had first spoken, which resulted in Natalya’s eyes to widen in shock when she heard this, “If you dare pick a fight, pick a fight with me. I am Elizabeta - the Princess of Atlantic and I will never let someone like you, Damien, get near the Princess.”

That didn’t seem to make Damien at all happy at the moment. If anything, hearing that she wouldn’t personally allow him to get near Natalya?

What a big mistake.

It was within seconds of her finishing this sentence that Damien had immediately grabbed onto Elizabeta’s face, a dark power immediately growing from his hands. It was completely unexpected, to the point where Natalya’s eyes widened in horror as she stood up quickly to rush over even in pain, while Elizabeta had attempted to jump back from the attack.

But it was no use.

“ _Princess of Atlantic-“_ Damien had begun, the entire pillar surrounded in darkness with only the three individuals present, “ _Prepare to suffer the same fate as this useless world. From now on, whenever your friends look into your eyes, they will be reminded of the high price you must pay when you dare confront me - the most powerful wizard in the entire magic dimension!”_

“ELIZABETA!” Natalya screamed out in a panic as she held her hands out for an attack, throwing it right at Damien’s direction. Yet with the impact of her magic, it only dissolved on his body while Elizabeta continued to struggle in fear.

_“In the name of the ancestral witches, may your vision of this beautiful world be enwrapped by the eternal darkness.”_

Loud screams could be heard from Elizabeta as the darkness grew into a bright light. The light had been so bright, that even the fairies above them and Natalya found themselves shielding their faces from it. A burst of magic ensued, and then, there was nothing left on the pillar other than Natalya and Elizabeta.

No Damien to be found either.

He escaped once more.

Natalya had been the first to get up from the ground when the trance was over, immediately stumbling over to Elizabeta’s body as she had been shaking almost violently in fear. She knelt down, helping her up.

“Elizabeta-“ She began, giving her hand a squeeze, “Elizabeta, everything is—“

_“..I… I can’t see.”_

The witches at this point had been gone as well, thus resulting in what sounded to be a loud, panicked scream to come from Elizabeta.

Tears had formed in her eyes as she shielded her face with her hands, thus resulting in Natalya to reach over and force them to be lowered.

“I can’t see!!” Elizabeta cried out once more; trying to find where Natalya was with her hands, “I’m blind!!!”

And that was when she saw it.

The green orbs that once belonged to Elizabeta - were black.

Only darkness formed around her eyes that there was no pupil, no eyeball whatsoever.

Just eternal darkness.

Her tears continued to stream down her cheeks as she screamed and cried loudly, almost in fear of what had just happened. Even Natalya herself was horrified at the sight, that all she could do was wrap her arms around Elizabeta and squeeze her tightly. Elizabeta wrapped her arms around the other, knowing that without needing to see that it was indeed Natalya as she sobbed loudly into the girl’s shoulder, shaking violently.

“It’s okay, Elizabeta… I’m right here, don’t worry,” Natalya hugged her tighter and tighter, shaking herself in fear for even her friend. Damien was much more powerful than they all seemed…

And this was how they had to learn.

“I’m here, I’m not going anywhere,” She looked up now, the shocked faces of the group of fairies staring down at her at the scene they were witnessing.

_“Someone go get help!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas!
> 
> Here we are into Chapter 3! I hope everyone is enjoying the series so far. I wanted to take a moment to thank you all for your continuous support! Writing this chapter was an absolute blast, especially now that Natalya and Damien were able to meet face to face. 
> 
> The enemy relationship is very strong in this one haha. 
> 
> I've already begun writing chapter 4, which is going to get even more good. As for when the next chapter will be released, please keep your eyes out on 12/30 for it! Perhaps even earlier if things work out in terms of my schedule.
> 
> Until then, I'll see you soon! <3


	5. Elizabeta's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her tears continued to stream down her cheeks as she screamed and cried loudly, almost in fear of what had just happened. Even Natalya herself was horrified at the sight, that all she could do was wrap her arms around Elizabeta and squeeze her tightly. Elizabeta wrapped her arms around the other, knowing that without needing to see that it was indeed Natalya as she sobbed loudly into the girl’s shoulder, shaking violently.
> 
> “It’s okay, Elizabeta… I’m right here, don’t worry,” Natalya hugged her tighter and tighter, shaking herself in fear for even her friend. Damien was much more powerful than they all seemed…
> 
> And this was how they had to learn.
> 
> “I’m here, I’m not going anywhere,” She looked up now, the shocked faces of the group of fairies staring down at her at the scene they were witnessing.
> 
> “Someone go get help!”

Attempting to reach an emergency healer, especially in terms of the active events of what was taking place in Atlantic - it was a miracle.

A miracle that no one knew if they were able to find or not. Alas, with the Princess of the planet being under a terrible condition, it wasn’t long to find one. Regardless, it was still actively advised that those who lived on the planet stay indoors and do not dare try to cross the oceans of the planet.

Especially in terms of the mermaid population, they were greatly in danger. The healer that the group managed to find, however, through contacts of the palace, had to be a healer from one of the mermaid kingdoms down below the water.

There was one thing that Elizabeta had emphasized to the group of her friends, and that was the fact that she did _not_ want her parents to find out what happened. If they were to, not only would indeed be taken care of, but she would go through a huge amount of consequences that she may never be allowed to bring her friends ever to the planet again.

The girls had transformed back into their human forms as they sat on the ledge of a dock that was normally used for fishing. Clearly, due to the bad circumstances of the ocean water, no one would be fishing for a long time.

The mermaid, with a bag of medical supplies attached to its hip, was silent while observing what had taken place in Elizabeta’s eyes. The sight of it was horrifying and one that should never be wished upon someone. Her eyes were as dark as darkness - no sign of life present or alive.

For Elizabeta, she couldn’t see. The only feelings she could make out had been the fingers of the magical creature touching her face. Otherwise, her senses mainly came from touch and through hearing.

“…how bad is it, Sazalia?” Elizabeta asked after a moment, speaking to the mermaid with a bit of hope to her tone of voice.

The mermaid, Sazalia, was a warrior mermaid that had managed to escape the attack that Damien had put on the rest of the guardian mermaids. When being called to the Princess of Atlantic, he was horrified to see the sight of Elizabeta’s eyes.

“Oh, Lizzie…” He began with a frown as he pulled back now, examining her eyes gently with concern plastered all over this expression, “…And you said it was Damien’s magic that put this spell on you?”

“Yes,” Elizabeta began all while her hands squeezed together. While all she could see was darkness, she still recognized the gentle touch that came from the mermaid during the examination, “I’m sorry you had to see me this way, Sazalia… But I really need your help. I know you’re aiding the runaway mermaids, but I wanted to call you and ask if you would perhaps know a spell to break this.”

A spell to break a curse put under Damien… Even he didn’t know what to do.

The powers that Damien had were so strong, that he wasn’t able to even figure out a cure to help the other mermaids nor his family due to the situation, “I don’t know if I can, Lizzie… My powers aren’t as strong as yours. The medicines I have won’t be able to easily cure blindness,”

One thing that definitely managed to catch Elizabeta’s attention though was the sound of sniffling from the mermaid.

Almost instantly, she knew what that meant.

Elizabeta reached over now, trying to find the mermaid’s hands once again. Once she did, she grasped onto them tightly.

“Sazalia, you’re crying,” She began with concern in her tone, “Don’t worry about me… I’m going to continue to fight even if Damien thinks this will be enough to stop me… But, you’re upset about something else, aren’t you?”

The mermaid turned his head away now as she took in a deep breath. Despite Elizabeta not being able to see, it must’ve been enough for her to tell she was upset, “Damien has caused destruction for all mermaids,” He explained with a small sniffle, “Almost all my family and friends are transformed into his slaves. The city of mermaids is in ruins, and the Queen…” He took in a deep breath, “He’s imprisoned the Queen too. My own mother…” He paused for a moment and looked over at the rest of the fairies behind Elizabeta, who seemed to be listening closely to her words, “…I was going to come and find you to see if you can help me. But now that I’ve found you like this… I don’t want you to get even more hurt,”

Hearing these words resulted in Elizabeta slowly stand up from her current spot with kneeling on the docks. There, she turned her head over to where the rest of the group was, “…even if Damien is holding the queen of mermaids in hostage, that’s not going to stop me from wanting to rescue her just because I’m blind…

_…But I know I can’t do it alone.”_

As the scene took place between Elizabeta and the creature, behind her, four individuals stood while observing. Everyone in the group - Natalya, Tatyana, Monika, and Mei were very concerned based on the circumstances that they were all under. The fact that the wizard had gotten away with casting a horrendous spell on her - all of them were angry.

The amount of hatred that lingered for Damien… It was strong.

However, the fact that he had gone even a step further without their knowledge of beginning to target the families of these mermaids, it was beginning to draw to a certain line. The elite guard mermaids all had families and were innocent in the situation.

Sazalia’s situation was simply one of them. While the person was new to them, he seemed to be a caring friend of Elizabeta’s. One that had known her quite well based on how quickly he had responded to the call of needing a healer at the scene immediately for her situation.

The courage he had to swim when the oceans of Atlantic were extremely dangerous, showed dedication to the group. A sense of loyalty and friendship. Which was the same exact case roles reversed with Elizabeta and the group.

They were all there to support and help her in this unfortunate situation. If having to help out someone in need who had taken the time to come out there to see if he could help, its helping was the least they could all do.

Tatyana approached Elizabeta; placing a hand on her shoulder and giving her a gentle squeeze.

“Elizabeta, you’re family to us. We’ll help you,” She expressed, “We’ll be your eyes in that case.”

“Bring us to the City of Mermaids, Sazalia.” Monika had followed-up with that statement with a nod of agreement to Tatyana, “We can tell just how important you are to Elizabeta, so we’ll rescue your mother. Don’t worry.”

The City of Mermaids was a Kingdom down below the deepest parts of Atlantic oceans. The explanation provided by Elizabeta earlier prior to Sazalia’s arrival, for the context of where the healer was coming from, was that the Kingdom was technically a similar version of Magix to all of them. It was the main hub of the magic dimension for water-based magical creatures, which had slowly become invaded with Damien’s army of mind-corrupted mermaids.

There was only one way to get to the Kingdom, though.

“…One quick question,” Mei couldn’t help but interrupt now with her arms crossed, “You’re not expecting us to hold our breath the entire time we’re underwater just to get to this Kingdom, right?”

That was a big issue. All of them, despite being fairies, were all human.

They couldn’t breathe underwater like the rest of the mermaids could, so how were they to travel to the city of mermaids without drowning in the process of doing so?

That concern only resulted in a smirk to form on Elizabeta’s lips. There seemed to be a case where the group had forgotten _who_ exactly she was. And so, with her hands out, she had pointed them in the direction of the group.

“My spells can take care of that,” She reassured them, “Give me your hands, in a circle.”

Each member of the group had reached for Elizabeta’s hands. Once everyone was present, Elizabeta had closed her eyes as glowing magic came from the palms of her hands and radiated throughout each of the fairies’ bodies.

What looked like a shield made out of light began to surround their bodies, “This shield will protect you underwater,” She explained. Even though she couldn’t see, the majority of the group began looking at their bodies, shocked that she was able to create such a thing with magic to make it possible to breathe underwater, “It will transform water into oxygen, and also protect us from the cold.”

The spell was complete only moments after Elizabeta had transferred it to each girl. From there, all of them exchanged a look at each other on what they knew what they had to do next.

“… _Charmix!”_

One by one, each girl had transformed out of their original human clothing with a pair of wings once again grown onto their backs. The sequence lasted for just about three seconds until they all had transformed behind a bright light forming around each of their bodies. All of them exchanged brief nods at each other before beginning to slowly dip themselves into the water.

The water was freezing at first. As with any ocean, it would take a moment to adjust to its temperatures, which was what everyone had been experiencing while slowly dipping themselves underwater. It was a foreign experience to go from breathing in oxygen to going into water, where oxygen would be provided to them as they swam…

…And just as Elizabeta promised, being underwater, they were able to breathe.

It was indeed a bit weird swimming underwater, but it was still very possible for them to do it. The barrier that Elizabeta created for the four of them not only allowed for the possibility to breathe, but they were able to see clearly in the water as well. While there wasn’t truly a difference in terms of temperature, at least they wouldn’t die drowning.

There was still one additional issue that lingered.

And this involved Elizabeta.

While she could still use her magic underwater, her vision wasn’t present at all. Her vision consisted of eternal darkness, leading Natalya and Tatyana to hold onto Elizabeta’s hands, making sure she was able to swim down easily despite her vision limitations.

The more they swam, the more it was exhausting to realize how much swimming it must take for a person with legs. From the perspective of a mermaid, swimming didn’t seem so hard seeing that they had a tail, which was why Sazalia was swimming much faster than them. He was still close enough to the group so that they’d be able to see where he was going.

He had taken into consideration their differences as fairies compared to mermaids.

Swimming took just about ten minutes for them to reach the City of Mermaids. The group of fairies didn’t expect for it to take that long to get there, but for Elizabeta, she had been to the City of Mermaids many times seeing that her family was very close with the royals of the mermaids.

Visually up close, the sight of the Kingdom was bad. It was lifeless.

Dead.

Almost as if no mermaids existed at all.

“Damien’s keeping the Queen trapped in the deep depths of the palace,” Sazalia had explained to the group as she turned to face them, “In order to get in, we’re going to have to sneak underneath because the last time I was there, Damien’s slaves were there too.”

“Perhaps we can go through the trench?” Mei suggested, pointing underneath from where they were floating. An opening was present, which she had caught eye of earlier as they were swimming. The area seemed to be surrounded by fish, but this shouldn’t be too much of a hassle to pass, “If there’s an opening, we can get inside the palace from under the ground,”

That seemed to be a good idea that the rest of the group could agree upon.

And so, with Sazalia’s lead, the group continued to follow the mermaid down into the trench. It indeed got a bit darker as they lowered themselves more and more. Fortunately, Monika noticed this and held her hands out so an underwater light could form, resulting in there being more light for them to see.

“After Damien’s attack,” Sazalia began as they swam, “All of the surviving mermaids just, took off. The city is emptied out other than his slaves.”

“I don’t blame them,” Mei had followed up with the statement, “I’d run too if everyone was being transformed into those demons.”

Their talking didn’t seem to get away that easily for the ones who were underwater. Seeing that Sazalia had mentioned about the slaves, they were still very active in the city that the slaves had heard the girls’ voices.

The more and more they swam into the trench, the more clearer it was for these mermaids to hear them.

Hissing and loud screeches could be heard from above the trench where the fairies and mermaid once. Upon hearing the sounds, they all froze on the spot.

Natalya was the first to look up, and the second she made eye contact with one of the mermaids, she knew they were under attack.

 _“Shit,”_ She cursed underneath her breath under her native language. They weren’t quiet enough - of course, they weren’t. With all their kicking and swimming, naturally, these creatures would be able to pick up on them. Her head looked over to the mermaid beside them, whose eyes were widened in fear as the hissing grew in volume from the corrupted mermaids, “Sazalia, can you take Elizabeta to a safe spot? We’ll take care of these guys.”

“These guys?” Elizabeta had spoken out, now concerned about what Natalya had been meaning by that, “What do you mean? What’s going on?”

Alas, Elizabeta couldn’t see. The sounds of hissing were low, but it could have meant anything to her from her perspective.

“You’ll be okay, don’t worry,” Natalya reassured her, handing over Elizabeta’s hand to Sazalia.

The mermaid, whose hands gripped around Elizabeta’s tightly, gave one nod to Natalya before beginning to swim a bit ahead to get away from the site. If there was going to be battle, there could be no risk of Elizabeta being near it. She could use her magic, but she couldn’t fight nor avoids attacks in the situation. The safest route was to bring her to a safer, hidden area of the trench, while the remaining four fairies handled the mermaid-creatures.

If there was one thing, there was no way they could escape those mermaids. It looked like there were five of them with bows and arrows, so even if they were to run, they could immediately fire at them with the intention of taking them down.

It was such a sad image. They all looked like once beautiful mermaids, but now they had the appearances of a demon…

…They were so innocent.

“Try not to hurt them,” Natalya began while looking at the rest of the group. Already, the mermaids have begun to pull their arrows back, “I don’t know if my powers will work underwater with the dragon flame, but I know that my ice certainly will,”

It was from there that with her hands held up, Natalya had aimed her magic straight to the bows and arrows that the mermaids had. She had frozen them immediately, resulting in them to shatter in place.

That didn’t seem to keep the mermaids happy at all.

Seeing that their weapons were now destroyed had them screaming at the fairy, now all going after Natalya to lunge an attack on her with concluding she was the source of sending the first attack.

Monika immediately swam towards Natalya upon seeing this. With her own hands held out, what looked like a shield formed around her and Natalya that had been made out of electricity. The second the mermaids had flown straight into it, they were electrocuted almost immediately; falling slowly down to the ground.

“Now that they’re down,” Monika began as she pulled her hands back, “Let’s get out of here quickly before they get up. Go down into the trench - hurry!”

Quickly, before the mermaids had the chance to get themselves up, they all went swimming in the direction of the trench with the hopes of managing to escape. Fortunately for them, it was a while until the mermaids had gotten up, so they were able to escape at ease.

Even with escaping, the group kept going with the energy that they had. There was no awareness of whether or not the mermaids were chasing them. Hopefully, they had broken off from the creatures to the point where they couldn’t be found. However, after a few minutes or so of swimming, the bottom of the trench seemed to be…

Nonexistent.

At least, from Natalya’s perspective with the light, she swore she couldn’t see anything as she continued swimming down.

“I can’t see the ground,” She began after a moment and looked at Sazalia in hopes of an answer if he knew what it meant, “Can you?”

“No, you’re right,” Sazalia responded to the other all while keeping his head down and focused beneath them; keeping his surroundings aware just in case they had another sudden attack, “There is none. Never has been for the city of mermaids.”

“So, it’s an endless trench?” Monika had spoken out now; swimming closer over to Sazalia and Natalya as they were talking to get a better understanding, “How will we know we’re close to the palace, then?”

“There’s an opening in one of the ocean’s walls,” The mermaid had explained to the two, motioning below them once again towards the bottom of the trench despite them all already being far deep into it, “It’s not hard to spot out, but once we find it, we’ll go through its tunnels and it should directly lead us to the palace.”

The idea of swimming was one that the group found themselves hesitating to. Despite all having experiencing swimming, the issue was that they were all human in addition to being magical beings. This meant that they had experienced the same pains and exhaustion that came with swimming after long periods of time.

And the swimming was beginning to take a toll on the girls.

While they were used to flying, they weren’t used to swimming for that long. Swimming for already almost an hour straight - at that point, most humans would have been sitting out underneath the sun and having a snack. It was exhausting, to the point where they had to attempt fighting through the current that did push back on occasion against their bodies.

“How much longer?” Mei asked, there being a sense of pain to her tone of voice, “I guess I’m really out of shape for this.”

“You and me both,” Tatyana couldn’t help but giggle herself as they continued swimming onwards.

It wasn’t long until they were able to find the opening in the trench. When they did, all of the girls landed onto the ground inside the hole, allowing for them to all take breathers while Elizabeta chuckled hearing those noises. For being a Princess of the planet, she’s swam all her life, so it was amusing to hear that all of her friends couldn’t handle it at a certain point.

“Shouldn’t be far now,” Sazalia begun. As he was just about to start swimming again into the tunnel, something had managed to catch his eye.

It was… A tiara.

A tiara made out of gold that almost instinctively, he found herself swimming towards. The item had been stuck deep into the sand below him, resulting in the group of fairies to stop swimming for the other to have a moment to retrieve it. The mermaid paused a moment while sticking his hand into the sand, before soon pulling it out and falling silent at the sight of the ground.

The tiara, which shined from the little amount of light from the creases of the trench, was held firmly in his hands. It was a tiara he recognized immediately, that he turned to the rest of the group at that point with new information, “We’re definitely close to the Queen…” His fingers wrapped around the tiara firmly, “This is my mother’s.”

“Then let’s not waste any time,” Natalya spoke out, now taking Elizabeta’s hand to give Tatyana a break seeing that the entire time she was holding onto her hand.

With her hand secured, Natalya began to follow just behind Sazalia. There was some ground in the tunnel so they didn’t have to swim and could walk, but it was still dark enough that the light Monika produced still had to be needed.

“Another question,” Mei began as they were walking. The entire time, she couldn’t help but to keep her eyes out, since something about the tunnel didn’t seem right, “How long does this tunnel go until? Something is giving me a weird vibe about it.”

“I mean, a dark tunnel plus after being attacked by those mermaids, I don’t blame you,” Monika followed up with a bit of a yawn to her tone of voice. As she said this, she continued making her way down the trench, “I doubt there’s anything in here we have to worry about. Besides, what could there be anyway?”

That was a fair point. They seemed to be safe for now, that it was best that they kept going. Still, something in Mei’s heart had been telling her to turn around and run…

…But, why?

There was nothing around them other than water and fish, so they should be alright.

It took about ten minutes of walking through the tunnel until they were able to reach the corridors of the palace. All Sazalia had to do was push his hands through a doorway and almost immediately, they were in.

It didn’t look like just a corridor - but prison cells had been lined up to keep mermaid prisoners trapped.

“She should be in here…” Sazalia spoke, since there was no other place in the palace that he could think of the demon mermaids would keep the Queen trapped for Damien.

At first, the majority of the prison cells had been empty. Nothing to exist in them which only made the environment creepier for the girls. Though, it was at a certain point that the group couldn’t help but to notice blue beautiful hair floating out of the cell, as well as the occasional quiet sobs.

Sazalia had paused in his swimming when he heard this, almost immediately recognizing the voice belonging to the sobs. And thus, he immediately swam towards it. His hands had grasped onto the bars of the cell as he looked inside it, and almost immediately he had spoken out, “Mother!”

The sudden voice caught the mermaid’s attention who was inside the cell. She looked up; her eyes a beautiful shade of blue to accompany her blue hair and tail. Upon recognizing the face that belonged to the voice, what looked like relief formed on her expression, but also concern.

“Sazalia-“ She had gasped, swimming towards the bars as she reached through them to cup the mermaid’s cheeks, “What are you doing here? I thought I told you to run, save yourself, don’t worry about me.”

“I can’t do that, mom. Not to you,” Sazalia had responded, followed by motioning her hands out to the group of fairies that were following behind her. This had caught the older woman’s attention as she stared at them with shock, but once she recognized Elizabeta, a large smile formed on her face, “I ran into Princess Elizabeta and her friends… They said they can help us, so we’re going to help you escape and bring you to Atlantic’s palace where you’ll be kept there safe.”

“You fairies…” The Queen had begun with a gentle smile on her face, “You didn’t have to come to rescue me. You are all so young - you should have run, there’s something dangerous here lurking in the palace that can easily kill you.”

“…What do you mean by that?” Elizabeta had immediately spoken out as she walked in the direction of the cell. She still couldn’t see, but the voice was enough to lure her in the direction of it. Natalya at that point had let go of her hand to allow for her to walk over. Once she made contact with the cell, she had closed her eyes and tightened her grip around the bars. A bright glow of magic formed in the palms of her hands, which after she muttered a small enchantment, it was discovered that she had used her morphix magic to begin dissolving the bars. Though in the midst of the enchantment, she continued her question, “There’s something else here?”

“Yes,” The Queen responded, slowly swimming out of the cell once the bars were gone. It was from there that she looked at her son, immediately bringing the boy into a tight embrace before returning the gesture to Elizabeta since she had known the fairy for years, “A Kraken. Set up by Damien that if anyone were to trespass for it to go after them.”

“And I thought Krakens didn’t exist…” Natalya couldn’t help but whisper underneath her breath, clearly horrified at the sound of hearing that.

“Honestly Nat,” Monika had spoken out, “At this point whatever you _thought_ didn’t exist on Earth will _probably_ exist here in the magical dimension.”

That was a fair point made. Yet, before the group had a chance to speak out, the queen only continued on with her statement.

“How can I thank you girls?” She began, looking at the fairies. The expression she showed was genuine with love and appreciation… It was the look of a mother looking on behalf of a younger group of magical beings, especially with reuniting her with her son, “For helping me… Once we’re out, I’d like to at least express my gratitude to you all.”

Sazalia’s eyes widened when she heard this. And so, she looked at her mother and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“…I know a way,” She began, now looking at Elizabeta whose eyes were still dark as night, “Damien cast a spell on Elizabeta to have her go blind… Do you think you’d be able to help us with a cure to break the spell?”

The Queen’s eyes widened hearing this. Almost immediately, she swam over to Elizabeta and cupped her cheeks to examine her face.

That was when she saw it.

The eternal darkness covering her eyes to the point where she couldn’t see anything at all. It was absolutely horrible. It was a kind of dark magic that someone like Damien would of course use on an innocent girl like her.

“Elizabeta, you’re like a daughter to me as well,” She had begun and gave a nod, “My scepter… Is almost as powerful as the dragon flame and heart of ice itself, but instead of the elements of fire and ice, it can heal. The scepter though is close to breaking through due to the attack, but I’m sure there should be enough energy to at least break the spell and heal you.”

This brought a bit of hope to the group of fairies when they heard this, “That’ll be enough for us, yes,” Natalya had responded with agreement to the idea, “But right now, our top priority before anything else is to get you out of here. Especially if that Kraken is around, we have to leave now before it finds us.”

Escaping was the first thing that was on everyone’s minds. The second Natalya had suggested this, the entire group began to make their way to the tunnel once more so they could escape. They had to get out of there before the Kraken was to find them, or else it would be too late for everyone.

Battling a Kraken in water like that as well wouldn’t be a good time at all for them.

As they were swimming, one thing that was kept in mind was to stay absolutely quiet. The demon mermaids heard them easily before, so there could be no risk to having them or this Kraken hear them talking.

Though despite their silence, the motions of their swimming were enough to send signals to any creature that was around them.

Including the Kraken that had been just waiting outside the tunnel for them.

“We’re close,” Sazalia had whispered in a low tone; holding onto her mother’s hand in the process of saying this. Though just as they were about to reach the exit, she found herself shrieking at the sight of an eye immediately glaring at their direction from the opening.

Loud screeches could be heard outside of the tunnel that the entire group was in that all of them found themselves startled.

“What?!” Elizabeta had spoken out, unsure of what exactly was going on other than the fact that there had been loud screeches, “What’s going on!?”

“…Looks like the Kraken saw us taking its Queen,” Monika’s whispered, now holding out her hands to see if she could form a shield around the opening of the tunnel to prevent the Kraken from doing anything to them inside, “We have to find another exit, and fast.”

Another exit was through the actual palace, Natalya thought to herself. If they were to go through the actual palace, there would be demon mermaids waiting for them, so they were trapped.

She didn’t know what else to do other than face the Kraken or the mermaids.

Both options endangered not only them but the Queen and Elizabeta, who were in similar bad conditions from the circumstances.

Just taking a moment to think wasn’t enough for the Kraken who had been screaming outside of the tunnel. When it had noticed what Monika had been doing, it had screamed much louder and had sent one of its tentacles straight through the tunnel. All of the fairies had gasped at this, dodging the attack immediately so they wouldn’t get hit.

Yet, for the mermaids, it wasn’t so easy.

Sazalia gasped in panic as the tentacle went straight for his mother; hitting her straight against her body that she had lost grip of her hand. The impact of the hit had been so powerful that it had knocked the woman unconscious almost immediately.

“MOM!” He had shouted, swimming towards the older woman to grab her before she had hit the ground. In the process of doing so, he had grabbed the scepter as well since she knew it was important.

“Well, we’ve got no choice at this point,” Natalya began, now letting go of Elizabeta’s hand, “Elizabeta, stay here with Sazalia and the Queen. We’re going out to fight.”

Elizabeta stood there with horror on her expression. The thought of how she couldn’t fight pained her, but she understood. So rather than pushing the idea of fighting, she made her way over to Sazalia and the Queen and held her hands up, forming what looked like a barrier shield to protect them in case the Kraken had attacked again.

“Go!” She had called out to the group, “I’ll take care of them.”

This was enough of a confirmation for the fairies to nod before swimming out of the tunnel. And indeed, the sight of the Kraken was horrifying to them.

The Kraken had to be at least twenty feet in height. It had coral surrounding its body, which showed that it was sleeping underneath them all along until they decided to make noises. Its eyes were large, while its tentacles looked deadly. One hit on them, and they could easily be knocked out like the Queen from the hit.

The second the Kraken had seen the fairies though, it immediately began to wave its tentacles all around in hopes of at least hit one of them.

“How the hell are we going to take that thing down!?” Mei had called out when she saw the Kraken began its attacks, occasionally swimming away to avoid getting hit.

“We can send it to another ocean, right?” Monika had suggested, looking over at Natalya, “Send it to a dead ocean so that way it can stay there and rot.”

“That’s a good idea,” Tatyana nodded in agreement. There, she had noticed the coral underneath them. She had held her hands to it now, using her magic to move it in the direction of the Kraken so it slowly began to wrap around it, “Coral is as sharp as glass, so if we can restrain it maybe we’ll have time to send it to another place!”

The idea of sending it to another ocean didn’t seem to work in Natalya’s mind though.

All she could think of is what _kind_ of dead oceans were there?

All oceans were connected in the magic dimension, and the last thing she needed was to know that it started to terrorize another group of mermaids.

“We shouldn’t send it to another ocean.” Natalya responded to the suggestion while her hands remained in fists; her expression still in the thought of trying to come up with a better solution, “All oceans are _connected_. That’s what Elizabeta has told me in the past,”

“…She’s right,” Mei agreed at hearing this, “Elizabeta is the fairy of all oceans and waves - she’s told me that too. Then how are we going to take care of that Kraken without it causing any terror?”

“Honestly?” Natalya looked at the coral that Tatyana had been using to keep it restrained, “My best thought is that we trap it. Once Damien is defeated, it’ll be destroyed since Damien is its source. Trap it with the coral as much as we can, and then we can escape and get out of here.”

That was a plan that they can all agree to. The group of fairies had directed their magic similarly to how Tatyana had done it and used the coral to wrap around the Kraken. The coral wrapped around and around the Kraken enough for it to restrain it despite it screeching and trying to get away from it.

But as Tatyana had said, coral was as sharp as glass.

It was going to be _painful_ if it tried escaping from that.

“Nice!” Mei had laughed seeing the sight of the Kraken now restrained, “Let’s get out of here.”

The group of fairies made their way quickly back to the tunnel where the Queen, Elizabeta, and Sazalia had been. Natalya once again went for Elizabeta’s hand to guide her, followed by Mei helping Sazalia with his mother who had now fallen unconscious due to the hit from before.

Swimming up to the surface was much easier than they thought it would to see that it was a hard journey just to get themselves down to the trenches of the ocean. With all of their adrenalines on high too with knowing the Kraken was present, the sooner they got out of the water, the better. There existed no current going back up to the surface.

The fear that lingered in the waters of Atlantic was enough of a sending point to have them swimming for their dear lives.

The swim was just about a good five minutes before they were able to reach the docks where they once met before with Sazalia. There, the fairies had stepped out of the water first, followed by Sazalia laying his mother down on the sand who was still unconscious.

By the expression on his face, it showed that he was scared for his mother at the moment.

“Mom…” Sazalia had begun with a bit of a wept to his tone.

Hearing this though, Elizabeta took in a deep breath and made her way over to the mermaids. Her hands were held out to make sure she didn’t hit or fall, which Sazalia immediately reached out to make contact with once the fairy was close.

Once her hand did make contact with the mermaid’s hand, Elizabeta held onto it firmly and took in a breath. She knelt down, all while maintaining her balance close to the ocean. She didn’t want to fall in, but so long as she could hold onto someone, she would be okay. However, there was a reason why she had approached Sazalia, “Hey. You still have that scepter?”

“Yeah, why?” Sazalia had asked, now reaching for the scepter that was beside his to hand over to Elizabeta, “What are you planning to do?”

“…Your mom said that this scepter can heal anything, right?” She questioned, looking directly at the mermaid. While she couldn’t see Sazalia’s eyes, the mermaid was staring right at the fairy with deep confusion to his expression.

There was no answer provided by the mermaid. Instead of waiting for an answer, Elizabeta had taken note of the statement that was said by the Queen before she had fallen unconscious from the Kraken hitting her. The fairy stood up using the end of the scepter to support her, taking in a breath as her thoughts began to finalize in her mind.

She had an idea.

But an idea, that came with a sacrifice.

The scepter was held onto with a firm grip as she stood there, the mermaid silent along with the rest of the group of fairies that seemed to have been in the process of drying off after having to swim in the ocean for a while. A smile was brought to Elizabeta’s face at that point, which showed a sense of reassurance at the moment before the scepter that was in her hand, was slowly raised into the air.

No one knew what she was doing.

“If there’s enough magic to heal her,” Elizabeta took in a breath; her hands glowing with magic once more to begin the enchantment with the scepter. The top of the scepter began to glow with a powerful, bright light, which resulted in the group to find themselves startled at what she was doing, “Then I’ll take that sacrifice.”

“But Lizzie-“ Sazalia’s eyes widened as another panicked gasp erupted from him. At that point, he began to reach out to the fairy to stop her from what she was doing “Your eyes-!“

That wasn’t enough to change Elizabeta’s mind.

After all, she considered the Queen of mermaids and Sazalia as her own family.

Thus, resulting in her to close her eyes as she held the scepter into the air. Bright magic filled the area that the group of fairies shielded their faces, followed by Elizabeta lowering it towards the queen who was unconscious.

“ _As Princess of the waves and all oceans,_ ” She had spoken aloud as the area glowed with powerful magic. The light grew more as she focused her magic into the enchantment before she took in a deep breath and said in a loud, clear tone of voice, “ _Heal the queen of mermaids_ …

…Sazalia, your mother _will_ live.”

The bright light that had been produced from the scepter slowly began to wrap around the unconscious body of the mermaid. A flash surrounded the scene, which at that point, everyone had their eyes shielded so they wouldn't have been blind.

That was the power of the healing scepter. The one enchantment had been enough to surround the area with positive magic that was not only healing but did bring a sense of life back to the environment after everything that it was experiencing.

It was only a few seconds that the spell had lasted, but once it came to an end, the Queen’s eyes slowly began to open.

A loud, gasping breath erupted from the Queen as she sat up, looking around almost in a panic before noticing Sazalia staring right in her direction. Confusion formed on her expression at first, before she blinked and reached over to touch her son’s cheek to observe, “Darling…”

“M-Mom!” Sazalia had cried out now, pulling his mother into a tight hug. The Queen noticed this gesture and immediately hugged her son back, taking in a few deep breaths since he swore she had been close to facing death, “Thank you, Lizzie…” He had looked over at her, “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

“That… Was the most heartwarming thing I’ve ever seen Liz do.” Monika couldn’t help but to clutch her chest when seeing this act.

It was true. Elizabeta was normally the type of person who was hard to read. She was gentle and caring, yet seemed to know how to throw a punch when necessary. She had sacrificed her opportunity of regaining her vision to save the Queen of all mermaids.

She put herself on the line for her people and cared about them more than herself.

Elizabeta smiled hearing the words coming from Sazalia, that even she felt good about knowing now everything would be alright.

It almost felt too good… As if her heart was in a place of one of the best things she’s ever done.

That was when she saw it.

A glowing orb slowly sparked in the sky and began to make its way down to the group of fairies, directly at Elizabeta. Everyone stared at the orb with widened eyes, unsure of what it was.

Was it an attack on them from Damien?

No…

…It couldn’t be. 

It radiated such powerful, positive energy that it didn’t make sense if Damien would be attacking them.

For Elizabeta though, her instincts as a fairy had told her otherwise.

Standing in place, Elizabeta was silent for a moment before jumping into the air. With the wings on her back, she slowly flew herself into the air in the direction of the orb. The orb had flown straight at her and rested in the palms of her hands. Even though she couldn’t see it, she could feel the power radiating from it.

“ _Elizabeta Héderváry, Fairy of Waves…”_

A voice filled her ears - only her ears, and nothing more.

_“You have sacrificed your life in the favor of saving a member of your own kind. And for that, you may now begin your journey as guardian fairy of all oceans.”_

The orb had immediately flown straight into her heart after hearing these words. Elizabeta let out a loud gasp as the gesture took place, which had been out of panic. However, she calmed herself as suddenly, a powerful amount of magic radiated throughout her body.

Light slowly began to surround her body as it seemed to be a sequence taking place. For those who had been on the ground, the fairies and mermaids were silent at the sight with their eyes widened. No one had known what was going on, especially with the light being too bright to the point of all they could see was it surrounding Elizabeta.

It was moments after that then they saw it.

The transformation sequences of once a charmix fairy…

…into an evolved one.

Elizabeta’s hair had grown twice in size, curled down to her ankles. On the top of her head, two ponytails were made that were held together by ribbons made out of sparkling jewels. Around her arms, a sparkling pair of gloves had formed all the way up to her upper arm, followed by a mixture of yellows and green eyeshadows with glitter to form on her eyelids. The outfit she wore had almost resembled a lily pad, with pink, yellow, and blues decorated on her top and skirt. Blue vines wrapped around her feet rather than shoes with jewels decorated along with her toes, as well as for a blue tiara to form on the top of her head. And from there, a beautiful pair of large wings had grown on her back in green and pink with jewels dangling off of its edges.

“Oh my god,” Mei had gasped as she brought her hands up to her mouth seeing the sudden change of appearance from Elizabeta, “She’s so beautiful…”

“That’s… Her final fairy form,” Tatyana couldn’t help but to say aloud as the group watched Elizabeta slowly begin to lower herself to the ground, “It’s just like Headmistress Radella had said…” She gasped and looked around in panic, “But it was so soon…! I didn’t know it would happen so soon, we haven’t even begun the semester-!“

_“It doesn’t matter though,”_

A long stare came from Natalya while watching Elizabeta slowly lower herself to the ground. The fairy, who had been entirely different in appearance in comparison to the others, radiated a strong amount of magic. Natalya was silent for a moment before taking in a breath and approaching the other. Elizabeta’s head was lowered down, which at that point, Natalya had reached over with a hand to raise her chin.

“Elizabeta… Your sacrifice on your vision for the queen earned you your enchantix powers…” She began in a whisper, yet, couldn’t help but notice the other was a bit questionable, “But… Are you okay?”

Elizabeta was silent. Feeling her head be raised up by Natalya, she attempted to look around. Her head turned from side to side to see if she could notice anything… Yet, there was no difference to her current state. She reached with a gloved hand to touch Natalya’s; grasping onto it before lowering it away from her face.

That was when the blonde in front of her began to notice something.

A bit of water beginning to form around the edges of her eyes. Not just any regular water, but tears… Tears that came usually from either being happy or sad. It was hard to tell based on what had just happened.

The tears beginning to stream down Elizabeta’s cheeks in seconds after making contact with the hand didn’t show a good sign. She looked panicked, scared… Which based on how tight she had held onto Natalya’s hand, it wasn’t a good sign either at all. She took in a shaky breath, attempting to figure out the right words to say. She felt amazing, but she still felt lost, “…Y-Yes, but…

_…I still can’t see.”_

* * *

It was a momentous occasion for someone to be earning their enchantix abilities even before the third year at Lenfia officially began. Though, under the circumstances, it came at a time of huge need. After the events that had taken place on Atlantic, the last thing they all needed was the thought of going back to Lenfia.

And it being for a reason that they didn’t want to approach campus in the first place, especially after the warning they received.

The Headmistress had been stern about them not going to Atlantic for a variety of reasons. Those reasons being just how dangerous it was on that planet now that Damien had taken possession of it as his own. The fact that they had chosen to ignore it, and face the warnings that Radella had emphasized on avoiding to encounter, showed a sense of delinquency.

The last thing the older woman wanted was to hear that one of them going into Atlantic and getting killed - which they were almost close to.

Returning to Lenfia after rescuing the mermaid Queen and meeting Damien came with some good news, being Elizabeta’s enchantix form…

…But, some bad news as well.

A bright light had formed in the middle of Lenfia’s central campus when they had returned. The light is a portal that had been summoned by Natalya from Atlantic to be brought directly to Lenfia. The light had managed to split into five different figures, which at that point, began to resemble the shape of humans.

There were no active students on campus, minus the occasional one or two. At that point of the day, it had been the late evening, which meant that the university was about to close within the next hour or so. For those who had been on the campus, either finishing their last-minute moving out or were staying on campus for the summer, these students had been walking past the scene and found themselves startled at the light.

It was an unexpected sight, leaving some horrified at first as if there was an unexpected attack on campus.

Yet, the five figures that emerged from the light, said otherwise.

Natalya, Monika, Mei, Tatyana, and Elizabeta stood on the ground once the transportation from the planets was complete. With just returning from an intense, unexpected mission in the deepest parts of Atlantic’s oceans, all had been in their fairy forms.

Four charmix fairies…

…and one fairy that for the students who did catch a glimpse of this sight, were all shocked.

Whispers beyond whispers could be heard from the surrounding students from the sight. A majority had recognized the fairies that had appeared as upperclassmen - yet, why were they all there?

They were done and supposed to be on summer break, so why were they visiting all of the sudden?

Another majority of them though couldn’t help but recognize Elizabeta’s appearance. Of course, they had no idea what had happened to her, other than she was _definitely_ not any ordinary fairy anymore.

She was absolutely gorgeous; a blossomed fairy that had officially become mature.

“Thank goodness we made it back…” Mei couldn’t help but to begin with a sigh of relief, now snapping her fingers for another bright light to form around her body. Within seconds, she had returned once again into a human, which the rest of the group had followed the same pursuit.

Minus Elizabeta, who remained quiet.

There was a bigger problem at hand that she couldn’t even tell if she was able to transform back or not.

“ _What is with all the crowding_?”

A voice had come from a group of summer students. This voice had shivers run down each of the girls’ spines since they all exactly knew _who_ has been talking.

The group of fairies all looked up in addition to the summer students, only to soon meet the familiar blonde hair and glasses that belonged to one individual, “What are you all doing here? I was told you all were doing research in the library. I thought you all would have gone home by now-”

Indeed, this was the story that they had told the Headmistress. As for whether or not Florentyna had stuck by in her deal of Natalya’s plan with staying back and doing research for her family, even they didn’t know. It was always a hit or miss when it came to any sort of reading for Florentyna.

“Miss Glynda-“ Monika had begun with a bit of hesitation to her tone of voice, speaking up towards the faculty member that had approached the crowd beginning to form in the center of the campus, “We have a bit of an emergency. We _need_ to see the Headmistress.”

“An emergency?” Glynda’s eyes had narrowed in suspicion.

Why did they look like they all just went through battle? The last thing she had been told was that some upperclassmen were returning on campus to use the facilities in the library to do some research on a counter spell for an unexpected, ongoing situation in Solis.

Now, she was seeing something _else_.

The second she had asked about the emergency, all Glynda did was look over at Elizabeta and notice her appearance, “Oh my go-” She had gasped, though what she saw next had her jaw drop as she went speechless.

Slowly, Elizabeta’s eyes had opened to reveal only darkness filling her pupils. All the girls that had crowded around the campus had gasped at this sight. Even Glynda, who had originally been questioning the girls found her hand draw to her mouth upon realizing what had happened to Elizabeta.

It wasn’t just any small situation as one may expect. Oh no, never in her many years of being a faculty member, was this something she had witnessed. Not only did a most recent second-year arriving back to campus as a fully evolved fairy, but one where a dark, negative type of energy spell managed to come from the aura.

A moment of silence came from Glynda as her expression fell soft. It wasn’t the usual strict one that most would expect to see. Quite opposite, seeing that she found herself more concerned seeing one of her students under the position she was in.

“…Come on then, I’ll bring you all to the Headmistress.” Glynda had begun, followed by clapping her hands to dismiss the rest of the fairies around them so there wouldn’t be any more of a crowd, “Ladies, step away from the area, please.”

The crowd began to disperse the second the administrator had asked for the individuals to step away. It was a bigger situation that Glynda thought, seeing that as she waited for the group of fairies to follow, her suspensions were confirmed on what may have resulted in eternal darkness in Elizabeta’s eyes. It was an old, dark spell known mainly by warlocks or witches — one that she hadn’t seen in years.

Both of Elizabeta’s hands were held onto by Natalya and Tatyana as the group was led inside the school. Seeing that they were limited with going up stairs, they had taken an elevator straight to the Headmistress’ office.

It was during this time as well that Monika had managed to get in contact with Florentyna, telling her that they were back from Atlantic and she needed to come by the Headmistress’ office.

And so, that’s exactly what Florentyna had done. Despite being in the library speaking with the librarian after closing hours about the ongoing situation on her planet, she had excused herself and sprinted out of one of the study rooms and straight to the office where everyone would be.

Florentyna had opened the doors just a few moments after the rest of the group had arrived. In there, she not only saw her friends, but Glynda, the Headmistress…

…and Elizabeta who looked _completely_ different compared to the last time she saw her.

“Elizabeta-!“ Florentyna had begun with a loud gasp, bringing her hands to her face. She was speechless - or more or less, horrified at the sight of her new appearance. As she approached the rest of the group, her confusion only grew seeing that everyone was surrounded around her, “What happened?!” Was the first question that came from her, “Why…Why does Elizabeta look so beautiful?”

“Come in, Florentyna,” Radella had called out from the office when noticing the girl walking inside to approach the group. She already had been standing in front of Elizabeta who had been looking down with her eyes closed, examining not only her appearance but the spell that was cast on her. It broke her heart to see one of her students like this, but fortunately for them, Radella knew the cure, “You’re just in time to see some magic at work.”

The comment of her being beautiful, however, had Elizabeta chuckle underneath her breath. She still couldn’t piece together why everyone had been saying such a thing… Yet, she did feel different. Stronger, and more powerful than ever before. Alas, it didn’t stop her from calling out to the other in a snarl, “Oh wow. Are you saying I wasn’t pretty before?”

There was a hint of chuckles that came from the group, but all it took was a glare from Glynda for all of them to silence.

“N-No, not like that,” Florentyna had followed up, her tone of voice panicked since she didn’t mean for it to be interpreted as such a thing, “What happened to you? You… Look like you evolved!”

“Indeed she evolved,” Radella had lowered what looked like a pink gem, followed by whispering to Elizabeta that it was alright to open her eyes. The second Florentyna had seen Elizabeta open her eyes, she felt her jaw drop in horror, yet didn’t say anything, “Something very terrible happened in the process of it occurring…. Despite it also being wonderful.”

As Radella had said this, she had placed the jewels down and turned to the rest of the group.

“Elizabeta was struck by a spell that cast all light out of her eyes, thus, making her blind. But, she was also able to achieve her final form as a fairy She is now an enchantix fairy and as of her graduating from Lenfia, a soon to be guardian fairy.” There was a bit of a sigh in the process of her saying this, “…While it’s much sooner than I estimated for her in terms of evolving, it is good that it happened because now, you are strong enough to break Damien’s spell,” By explaining this, she approached Elizabeta and placed a hand on one of her wings; admiring the detail of it that radiated in positive energy, “Elizabeta, you now have the power of the fairy dust - the new magical energy in your wings. If you concentrate, you can feel it.”

“…Fairy dust…” Elizabeta had closed her eyes once again as she stood there, “How?”

With her fingers continuing to go along the detail of the wings, Radella looked at the younger girl for a moment before pulling back, “As a charmix fairy, one of the goals we had for you all during your second year, was to connect with your heart,” She explained, “To connect with your fairy dust… It is a piece of you. This means, you must connect to your soul. It’s very vague, but focus the dust on your wings… Connect to your soul, and the dust will do its work.”

To connect with her soul. It was a very vague statement that even Elizabeta couldn’t help but to feel a bit lost and confused at the moment. However, it was worth a shot. She took in a breath as everyone watched to see what would happen, before slowly, tilting her head back while her eyelids shielded her eyes.

The wings behind her back slowly fluttered at first while the rest of the group watch intently. It was only a few seconds that after they fluttered, what looked like sparkling dust came from them.

Light managed to form around her wings, specifically along the lining of detail that was around them. Jewels and details of waves could be seen on each surface of the wing, which was specifically why Radella had been observing the wings previously. As the light traveled up her spine, it wasn’t long until what looked to be a small orb of magic had risen from the back of her head.

The orb, which hovered over her head that was tilted back, slowly burst into sparkling dust.

Feeling the dust break from her, Elizabeta knew she was set. Both of her hands rose into the air at that moment, guiding the dust directly to her eyelids. Instead of falling from her face, it was almost as if her eyes had absorbed the dust through her skin, which was indeed an uncomfortable, new sight to the rest of the fairies that weren’t as evolved as her.

After a moment, Elizabeta had slowly lifted her head back when there was no more dust for her to absorb. She took in one last breath, before slowly beginning to open the lids of her eyes. She blinked for a moment, slowly, where everything was still dark at first from her perspective.

Yet… The darkness she had once been seeing…

…Had became a blurry focus with color…

And now into focus.

As she stood there, all she could see was everyone in the room. Her friends, the headmistress, miss Glynda… All of them had shocked expressions on their faces seeing that the eyes that were once covered in the dark, had returned to their natural green ones.

Elizabeta stood there and looked down at her appearance, then at her hands, and then touched her face.

“I- I can see!” She practically choked out in relief in a gasp, looking around the room almost as if she couldn’t believe what she was seeing, “I can see!”

The group of fairies all immediately ran over at Elizabeta’s direction to tackle her into a hug. What sounded like relief and happiness came from all of them, especially Elizabeta who returned the gestures of hugs being given to her.

Even the sight for the two administrators present in the room, watching all of their students exchanging hugs of relief with Elizabeta seeing that the spell had been broken, it was heart-warming for all of them in the situation.

“The fairy dust can break through most dark spells,” Radella continued onwards with her lesson to the girls; a growing smile on her face seeing that they were all happy once again. Even Glynda herself found herself smiling just a tad, “It’s one of the new powers that come with enchantix.”

“Enchantix sounds so amazing!” Florentyna couldn’t help but say aloud before looking over at Radella, curious to hear more about the abilities that came with the final transformation, “Headmistress, you told us though we’d only unlock our enchantix abilities when the semester begins. How come Elizabeta was able to get hers now?”

That was truthfully a very good question. Rather than avoid it, Radella had approached her chair at her desk and took a seat.

“Well, you see,” She began, trying to figure out the exact words to explain the process. Becoming a fairy was mostly based on birth, but there were different stages of it that must be accomplished if a fairy were to become powerful, “As you’ve been taught since your first year, there are three stages when it comes to becoming a full-fledged fairy. First, you achieve your first transformation. Then, there’s the charmix - connecting with your heart, all that you’ve been taught last year. And then enchantix,” She explained before clearing her throat, “Since you all have already earned your charmix abilities, you can technically earn your enchantix at any point after that. This is good though since once the school year begins, Elizabeta can now begin her enchantix training.”

“That’s so amazing,” Mei had patted Elizabeta’s back, “Congratulations, really.”

“I still can’t believe it…” Elizabeta had admitted, now nervously rubbing the back of her neck, “If that was the one thing I didn’t expect to happen, it was most certainly…” She looked down at herself, indeed taking into note the detail of the beautiful outfit she had been wearing, “… _this.”_

“Now, all congratulations aside…” Glynda interrupted, which all got the fairies to freeze almost immediately, “While I understand that everything is fine now, what I’d like to know is what exactly you all were doing on Atlantic?”

Prior to Florentyna’s arrival, it had been Natalya the one to break the news to both Glynda and Radella. While they both didn’t seem happy at all about it, of course, they were to demand an explanation.

Rightfully so after they had told them _not_ to go.

“Miss Glynda is right,” Radella had only followed-up to the statement. The smile that was once on her lips slowly began to turn into a frown, “After I had told you all to not go, you still did it. You do realize you all could’ve gotten yourselves killed with encountering Damien, yes?”

“We know ma’am,” Natalya had spoken out now, taking in a deep breath in the process of doing so. There, she approached the desk with her arms crossed, “Elizabeta didn’t force us to go. We all volunteered to go because we’re her friends and she needed our help. But, let’s just say after that, we won’t be going back to Atlantic for a while.”

“Well, I’m glad to see that you all at least learned a lesson from going to a place where you’re not supposed to be,” There was a bit of a sigh in Radella’s tone of voice, “Regardless of the fact, since it is the summer and I’m not held responsible for what you ladies do, I will give you all my final warning that if behavior such as that takes place during the school year, I’ll have no choice but to put on disciplinary actions,” Her tone of voice was strict. Serious, no hesitation whatsoever in the moment. They were technically free from her supervising for the summer, yet, this was only a warning for their upcoming year, “But for now, _please_ , go enjoy your summer breaks. You all deserve it and as I’ve said, you’re going to want to enjoy it because of this upcoming school year…

_….is going to be ten times more different than the last two years.”_

* * *

Leaving that office with those last words in mind definitely did not sit well with the rest of the girls. Sure, they got off the hook, but Radella was also right. They needed to rest and prepare for what tasks were to come up in that school year.

Seeing that now Elizabeta had unlocked her enchantix abilities, she wasn’t joking that the training for them would become much harder now that they were working with new powers.

Despite the issue on Atlantic taking place, it was all mutually agreed upon that for now, the issues would be handled by the Ministry of Magix’s authorities, and the authorities only.

As they were all walking down the hallway, there was one thing that didn’t leave some of their minds.

In particular, Monika had approached Florentyna and had asked her, “…So, did you figure out anything about Solis while we were gone?”

The second the word Solis had been brought up, Florentyna had paused in place, gasping loudly and turning to face the group, “OH MY GOD! Tina-! I was literally just talking to her before I got your phone call in the library, and she was telling me everything about it!”

“…Pardon me,” Tatyana leaned forward a bit, “…But who’s _Tina_?”

“Oh!” Florentyna had chuckled nervously when hearing the question, now clarifying herself. She didn’t get into exact detail of the answers that she had found out while in the library… But, she did get some additional information about what happened since their departure from the Princess Ball, “Tina is a family friend of my mom’s. She’s studying here right now in the summer semester and since I can’t go back to Solis, she’s been keeping me updated on everything that’s been going on. I ran into her before I went to the library, and we had a nice chat.”

“So then,” Natalya had begun while crossing her arms, “What did you learn?”

As they continued walking down the hallway, eventually the girls had found themselves make their way outside onto the main campus. There, they had noticed an empty bench where they all decided to sit, just so they could get a better chance to listen to Florentyna.

It may have been dark at that point and probably a good time to go home, but with how the situation was, time was practically irrelevant now that they were all on summer break. This giving time for Florentyna to pace back and forth around the bench while the others sat, waiting for the story to come.

“Apparently, shit’s really hit the fan,” Florentyna explained with a bit of a frown on her expression, “Since my father had announced that I was ‘kidnapped,’ everyone’s gone berserk wondering where I am, even though I’m completely fine…” She sighed, still not understanding how things had changed so drastically within a matter of hours, “Charlotte and her stupid daughter have been tricking my father and now are in the process of trying to take away my title as Princess, so Johana can become Princess and Charlotte can become queen!” There was a huff to her tone of voice when she said this, “Isn’t that insane!?”

“Sheesh…” Monika had sighed herself while resting her chin in the palm of her hand, “That’s wild… More or less, absolutely insane. Which makes sense since, at this point, I’m pretty sure we’ve determined that your father is under some sort of spell.”

“…Some sort of spell, huh?” Natalya had begun with a bit of thought to her tone of voice, “…Do you think Damien might have something to do with it?”

All of the girls went silent. It was a sudden proposal, that all of them immediately turned to face the blonde who looked confused about why they were looking at her that way.

How could Natalya even suggest a thing? Indeed, she did have a point. Damien was powerful, but he was right now focused on taking over the magic dimension - not messing with other people. And so, Natalya noticed this and decided to follow up.

“Just think about it,” Natalya only continued onwards with her explanation, “He’s targeting planet by planet. First, he went onto Solis, now he’s on Atlantic, and now what other planets do you think he may be going to?” She began, this resulting in the group’s eyes to widen, “See! You know I’m not saying this bullshit to confuse anyone,” In the midst of her saying this, she stood up from her seat on the bench and glared at the group, “I’m saying it because it makes the most sense. He said it directly to _my_ face that his intentions were to take over until Elizabeta had stepped in.”

“Natalya has a point,” Elizabeta had nodded in agreement with the other, “So far from what we know about Damien, is that he plans to target each planet in the magic dimension one by one, rather than do what the witches did when they tried to take overdoing it all at once. Instead, he’s taking out each planet so it’s easier to conquer.”

The mentioning of the witches though had Mei groan in anger, “I still can’t believe they escaped…”

“Wait. Hold on. Rewind,” Florentyna had interrupted, _“Witches?_ What do you mean?”

It seemed as though they didn’t tell her the entire story at all of what had happened on Atlantic.

“Gelinda, Aviana, and Nebula,” Monika answered the question with a bit of hesitation in her tone, clearly showing that she wasn’t happy about it, “They all escaped the omega dimension with Damien and now are working with him. Probably with the same motive of revenge at Natalya from two years ago.

“THOSE WITCHES!?” Florentyna immediately burst out in anger loudly, resulting in the rest of the group to hold her down in her seat so she didn’t blow up fully. Especially since she was loud when she was angry, they didn’t want anyone else to hear, “I thought - I thought no one escaped the omega dimension! Now they’re working with Damien too!?”

“You’re not the only one who’s shocked by it,” Natalya once again, let out a sigh all while running a hand through her hair in frustration, “Which means I have no idea what’s going to happen. If it’s like the Dark Lord when they teamed up, I don’t even _want_ to think about it.”

No one wanted to think about what was going on at all. Especially after all that had happened on Atlantic? The last thing the group wanted was for even more chaos to ensue during their summer break.

Radella was right - they all needed a break and a break that would be enough to help them recover properly from the previous year so they have enough time to build up their strength and power for their final year of training.

“Maybe we should focus on a lighter topic,” Tatyana had suggested, seeing that the rest of the group was tense over the situation at hand, “Maybe at the fact that… Well, Eraqion is having that really big ball soon, right?” She reminded the group, “It’s in what, three weeks?”

The second she heard this reminder, Natalya had felt her eyes widen as she facepalmed slightly, “That’s right… Shit, I don’t even have a dress for it. Alfred told me it wasn’t on the day of the christening for my god child, which means _now_ I have to go. He said there was something important he planned on announcing there too.”

“Don’t worry Nat,” Mei chuckled when hearing this, reaching over to give her friend a squeeze, “I’m sure Florentyna will help you find the perfect dress. Plus, if he has an announcement, it’s probably something really good. So let’s not worry about this whole Damien business and maybe focus on what we got planned for the summer.”

“Yeah…” Natalya had sighed softly as she looked down at her hands.

_“Maybe you’re right…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm uploading late, aaaaa! I thought I would be able to get this done faster, but alas, priorities came up and I had to take care of them. But I was able to get the chapter up now rather than a whole week later!
> 
> This chapter introduced a lot of new concepts into the story. And that being one of my FAVORITE all TIME fairy forms that exist in the series, which is enchantix. I'm so excited to dive down into it, because it's a bit different in comparison to the show... But also similar at the same time.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter! As for when the next chapter will be out, it will actually be after the new year! With when I'm uploading this, it is currently New Year's Eve... So I'll be celebrating that we're finally free from this hell of a year, haha. Which means, the next chapter will be released on 1/02/2021!
> 
> (That's so crazy we're starting to say 2021, omg!)
> 
> Until then, see you on 01/02 ! :)


	6. A Disloyal Adversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second she heard this reminder, Natalya had felt her eyes widen as she facepalmed slightly, “That’s right… Shit, I don’t even have a dress for it. Alfred told me it wasn’t on the day of the christening for my godchild, which means now I have to go. He said there was something important he planned on announcing there too.”
> 
> “Don’t worry Nat,” Mei chuckled when hearing this, reaching over to give her friend a squeeze, “I’m sure Florentyna will help you find the perfect dress. Plus, if he has an announcement, it’s probably something really good. So let’s not worry about this whole Damien business and maybe focus on what we got planned for the summer.”
> 
> “Yeah…” Natalya had sighed softly as she looked down at her hands.
> 
> “Maybe you’re right…”

The sun had been shining in the skies of Eraqion early that morning. All members of the royal family had already been up in preparation for their routines. Especially now that there had been a grand event to take place in just a matter of days, it also meant that the King and Queen had been busy off with organizing the event.

One of their two sons had been wide awake himself. Since it had been summer break, there were no worries about having to focus on UHB now that he was a graduate. However, it was encouraged that he continued on with his training. While he had already graduated just that previous month, there was one final examination that would be conducted by the Ministry of Magix to see if he was deemed eligible to participate in the magic dimension’s corps.

Morning training was absolutely exhausted, but by the end of it, Alfred had been fully woken up. His training usually consisted of running laps around the gardens of the palace, as well as the occasional sword training in one of the empty lots for the knights that served his kingdom. When he had finished, he had returned to his room, took a quick shower, and found himself laying in bed to relax for that morning.

In his hand, he had been holding onto a book to indicate he had been reading. Just a simple short book, nothing of the sort. He wasn’t planning on doing anything that morning. All his friends were busy, he knew that. He especially knew that today Natalya was back on Earth at a family event, so he knew he especially couldn’t bother her.

Maybe more in the evening, he could convince her to come by, but for right now, he found himself relaxing. He may as well enjoy these final days, as the coming year for him was one where he would be training for a more important role in his Kingdom…

…and this was to become King.

Loud knocks could be heard from his door after a few minutes of his reading. When he heard this, he slowly got himself up and reached over for his glasses.

“Come in,” Alfred had called out; keeping his eyes out on the door to see who it was as he pushed himself up from the bed..

_“Alright alright alright, leave me alone! Sheesh! You guards are way too overprotective of this kid!”_

What sounded like annoyed yelling came from the other side of the door. The door eventually opened to reveal a man in what looked like a suit before he had closed it, followed by meeting the eyes of the other male who was in the room.

“Come on man,” An annoyed tone of voice came from the figure who had walked in, glaring right at the dumbfounded blonde’s direction, “Can’t you tell your own guards to leave me _alone_?”

“I can’t tell them what to do Gil,” Alfred reminded the other, a small chuckle escaping his lips before standing up to greet the other, “You know that.”

“Still, I’ve been serving your family for what, since I was a kid,” Gilbert had begun, dusting off the attire he wore before approaching the other, “And they still treat me like sort of terrorist.”

“I mean…” There was a bit of a sigh to Alfred’s tone of voice, “After _everything_ that had happened with those terrorists in Eraqion last year, I guess they’re just being extra careful,” It wasn’t that he was trying to defend the guards. More or less, he was trying to find a reason as to why it’d make sense, “Anyway, what’s up?”

The second he had been asked about what was going on, Gilbert had paused for a moment and then remembered, “Oh, that’s right.” He began, reaching into his pocket to pull out what looked like a black velvet box. It was from there that he had approached Alfred, handing it over to him with a bit of a smile on his face, “It showed up.”

It… It showed up?

Alfred looked down at Gilbert’s hand when seeing the box.

It was a small box. Nothing too ordinary or fancy, for what was inside it was the most prized possession of it all.

Upon reaching for it, he realized _exactly_ what the other head meant. He took the box to observe the item before opening it up only to feel a large smile form on his lips, “It’s perfect man.”

Inside the box resided a jewel. Not just any jewel, but a beautiful diamond in the form of a ring. Under the sunlight of the windows, it shined directly underneath his eyes that Alfred couldn’t help but to feel his smile grow bigger and bigger by the second.

It was absolutely perfect.

Everything was falling according to plan.

“…You really are planning to propose to her, huh?” Gilbert had spoken out after a moment seeing that Alfred seemed to be lost in thought when he saw the ring, “It showed up this morning. I wanted to make sure I got it to you before I had to check into work.”

“I appreciate it,” Alfred had followed up, now sitting down at the edge of his bed. He had reached into the box, taking out the ring so he could properly examine it, “Honestly? I can’t imagine myself in the future without her by my side. The fact that my parents even gave their blessing on me proposing to her… Things are really working out well.”

Gilbert had made his way over to the bed and sat down at the edge of it. From there, he had patted Alfred’s back, almost in encouragement as if he were proud of him, “You sure you want to do it at Eraqion’s ball?” He had asked, “Do you think Natalya’s _ready_ for that sort of thing?”

“I think so.” Alfred had responded and placed the ring back into the box. With that, he had closed it and slipped it into his pocket, “I’m sure about it. I think it’s the best timing too… Seeing that everyone in the entire magic dimension is invited to it. Not a lot of people know that we’re dating, so with me proposing, it’ll show that I’m really serious about this relationship with her,” He slowly laid down on the comforter of his bed, “If there’s one person that I want to be with me until I die, it’s her as my wife…

_…Really.”_

* * *

“ _Until you die, eh?…”_

There was a bit of a hum to Damien’s tone of voice as he heard this. In front of him, a water fall had been falling with different images all connected to Natalya in particular. From her family on Earth to her lost family, to all of the relationships she had.

The faces of Earth were those who were unrecognizable to him. However, the former royal family were ones that he had been way too familiarized with. It frustrated him how Alyona and Viktor’s youngest daughter managed to survive the attack years ago. It was an attack he hadn’t been part of, but through more research, he was able to better understand the position that the young girl was in.

Lost, in dire need of hope, and trying to find something that was lost with no answers.

And then came the investigation portion of outside of her family, what relationships _did_ she have? The witches had warned him about the aliases the girl had and to be very careful of them, but what did this mean by, ‘be careful’? Were they equally as powerful as her? Clearly, the faces that came in connection to his research showed close and interpersonal relationships with her, but he didn’t know how much of an impact these ‘friends’ had.

That was until, one face that connected with her, managed to perk his interest.

The Prince of Eraqion was an individual for he didn’t know. The son of a sorcerer and a human, rulers of a powerful, strong Kingdom within the dimension. A recent graduate from the University of Heroics and Bravery and rising hero for the magic dimension, top of his class, and soon to become King within the next year pending his father’s retirement of the crown.

The scene that took place in his bedroom being one that Damien had taken close observation of to exactly pin down the important details. Apparently, the man was close to Natalya. Not just close - but her lover. A lover that had a deep connection with her that managed to have a major play in her heart and emotions.

‘ _How sweet,’_ Damien thought to himself upon watching the scene taking place in the prince’s room with his scribe.

Looks like the man was planning to propose a hand in marriage to her within a matter of days. Something that even the Princess was entirely unaware of, and a wonderful surprise coming at her way.

Something about it though - he didn’t like at all.

Let alone, he didn’t like the idea of Natalya simply existing… Which was why throughout that morning, he had done the research of her relationships to get a better idea of what _exactly_ would have a big impact with her if effected.

Seeing Damien so invested into Natalya was something that Gelinda did not like seeing at all. Especially at the fact that it was all he was doing. Any morning since the event on Atlantic, he had found himself so invested into learning more about the girl.

Especially with knowing that she was Viktor and Alyona’s youngest daughter, it was her power that attracted him to her.

“Earth to Damien.” Gelinda had stood in front of the man now, waving her hands to get his attention. He had been so lost in thought that he had begun to stare at the image of Natalya, who was laughing with her friends versus the image of Alfred who was in the middle of a conversation with Gilbert about the proposal. So when Gelinda had interrupted his thought, he looked at her in confusion, “What are you doing wasting your time focused on her? If you’re going to become the next powerful being of the magic dimension, what does _SHE_ have anything to do about it!? I mean, what’s with this sudden interest with _Natasha_!?”

That was the thing.

With his hands held out, he had closed the image and stepped away from the waterfall, “Many things, Gelinda.” He explained to her, followed by making his way over to a seat that had been made out of ice, “Natalya is the lost daughter of King Viktor and Queen Alyona. Since she is Natasha, the guardian of the dragon flame and heart of ice, she’s dangerous.” He looked over at him with a serious expression, “She’s the _only_ person in this entire dimension who can defeat _me_ , and I don’t like that thought one bit.”

Hearing that most definitely caught Gelinda’s’ attention. Even Damien found himself admitting that he could be defeated by Natalya? It horrified her at the thought of it, but of course, she maintained her composure for the sake of wanting to remain strict with the other.

“You think Damien has a crush on Natalya?” Nebula couldn’t help but to whisper upon hearing the conversation that was taking place just a few feet away over to Aviana beside her, who seemed to be reading a few scrolls of dark magic. Aviana of course, felt her grip tighten upon hearing this, “Talk about gross.”

Damien didn’t hear the whisper at all. Rather than address the other witches, he looked at Weiss while making his way over to the scrolls that the other two witches were analyzing.

“I’m studying her,” He explained by motioning to what looked to be a tree of connections associated with the fairy, “Natasha is an enemy we do _not_ want to underestimate. You three especially,” He glared at them since he was fully aware of their past with the Princess. It was no secret at that point that almost two years ago, she had been the one to defeat them the first time they attempted to steal her power, “-should be aware of that. The second she releases the powers of the dragon flame and heart of ice at its full potential, consider yourselves _dead_. This is why we need to get rid of her before she causes more trouble.” A large smirk formed on his face. There, he had held his hands up and formed what looked like an invitation to the event that was to take place at Eraqion, “And that ball on Eraqion is the perfect place on where we’ll destroy her. I have a great idea.”

“A great idea, huh?” Gelinda couldn’t help but speak in a bored tone, “What? So, the Prince is planning to propose to her. How exactly do you think that’s going to turn out?”

“You see Gelinda,” Damien had looked over at the witch once more, “It isn’t necessarily attacking her directly… One thing I learned during my studies with the ancestral witches, is that if you want to truly destroy someone, you don’t attack them directly…

…you attack their _heart_.”

* * *

_“I appreciate it again that you took the time to pick up the ring.”_

“Not at all man,” Gilbert had smiled as he patted his friend’s shoulder, standing up from the edge of the bed. From there, he had made his way over to the door since even though Alfred was his friend, he still had work to do that morning, “Let me know if you need anything. Otherwise, keep that ring safe.”

Laughter could be heard from Alfred when he heard this. Sure, he knew he wasn’t the most responsible guy in the world… But when it came to this, he sure as hell would protect it with all he could, “Don’t worry. I will.”

A quick thumbs up was given from the albino before the doors of the bedroom opened. Stepping outside, the guards who stood at the sides of the door in watch closed it moments after Gilbert’s departure, leaving the man inside the room alone with his thoughts. Alfred looked down at the box in his hands once more before opening up the velvet case, allowing for his fingers to slowly pull out the ring that was inside of it.

It was custom made to his Kingdom. A ring made only for her in her size, where he could only see her continuing to wear it many years into the future. It complimented not only her, but he believed it would look good on her.

Having her as his wife… The Queen to rule by his side.

Was it really a good time to do this?

In his heart, he wanted this. But he didn’t know if she would be ready for it. After the numerous amount of conversations the two had alone, where she would joke about probably never getting married, starting a family, thoughts that someone her age wouldn’t care about… He had considered dropping the idea entirely for a matter of years.

That was until, the events of earlier that year where the Dark Lord had attempted to plunge into their futures through the Realm of Relix.

The fact that the one mission was enough to result in their future selves to reach out and contact them in dire help was one thing. But what managed to have a bigger impact on him was seeing Natalya under the position she was in with the Shadow Virus. She was trapped in this spell, and after everyone had attempted to help her break free from it…

…He was the only one able to do it.

It was after the event of rescuing her from that position that he couldn’t bear the thought of losing her. The thought of how he had almost lost her to a dark spell - it was a painful thought in the pit of his stomach.

After the events of Lord Demande, never again, would they have to face a demon like him once more. Winter break arrived in a matter of weeks since that event, where things had gone relatively back to normal for all of them. Alfred for the first time even had the opportunity to join Natalya for Christmas, which for his family, they rarely celebrated Christmas. There was giving gifts and having the supper, but that was it.

However, in a Russian household, it was ten times more different than he thought.

Being invited to spend that Christmas break with Natalya and her family came with an opportunity to travel. Traveling on Earth was ten times more different than it was in the magic dimension. From sitting in cars to being in an airplane - it was all a new experience to him, that he surprisingly enjoyed and loved. They all had gone to France, where they stayed in a grand hotel in Paris not only celebrating Christmas Eve but spending an entire morning just relaxing and enjoying the idea of spending time with family.

It was something that even for Alfred, he hadn’t been used to at all.

There was one thing during that trip that the thought of marriage seemed to hit him like a car speeding and hitting him on a road. It was the opportunity where Natalya’s father, Vladik, had granted permission for the two to at least go on a date in the city. And so, she and him had gone around Paris, looking at different areas that he never thought in a mission years would have the chance to ever see.

One of those moments included setting out a blanket in front of the Eiffel Tower and watching the stars in the sky. While most of their time alone was behind closed doors, spending that early evening with her doing nothing other than simply relaxing under the environment’s air… He dreamed of wanting to experience that moment over and over again.

When he laid on the blanket and turned to face her, it was as if he had experienced an epiphany.

She was fast asleep in his arms. Her head was right on top of his chest, with her eyes closed and her breathing so slow…

Just watching her sleep by his side all while she held onto him…

…Alfred told himself that night while he ran his fingers along her cheek, that he would love to wake up to the sight of Natalya sleeping beside him every morning if this was what he would see.

And that’s when it had hit him.

Was it too soon to suggest a proposal? Probably, but it seemed that his parents and even Gilbert were in favor of it. There was the factor that one, he was soon to be a King in a matter of time… Then two, she was technically the Princess of the Magic Dimension. The power she had was even more compared to what his parents had, that if she was married to him, it would win his parents blessing for him.

After that evening alone with her in Paris, going back the next day, that was when he had pulled Vladik to the side and asked to speak with him. He was honest to the man, told him how he felt about the situation with her… And had asked if he was to propose to her, not now, but within the next five years, if he thought she’d say no.

All the man did was chuckle at him, place a hand on his shoulder and reminded him if he wanted someone like Natalya to say yes for a proposal, he was going to have to do it right.

It may have not been five years and only a matter of months, but all of it was planned out in his mind on how exactly he was going to do it. He was going to bring her upstage with her during his Kingdom’s ball, and rather than introduce her as his girlfriend…

…He’d introduce her as the person he’d like to spend the rest of his life with.

A large smile formed on Alfred’s lips as he laid on his bed at this thought. There was nothing that could absolutely go wrong with this. He had been planning this proposal for more than six months, that he knew she was the one for him. The fact that he was able to break the spell she was in during their last battle against the Dark Lord by reminding her how much he loved her showed that the love they had was stronger than any magic combined.

He felt like the happiest man in the world at that one thought. Even then at that moment, he had placed the ring back into its box and slipped it into a drawer beside his bed.

It had to be kept safe until then.

In the midst of Alfred’s planning days prior to where he was now, there was one person who was not happy at all when she had accidentally stumbled across Alfred and his parents talking about this marriage proposal weeks prior.

* * *

_Alice walked down through the corridors of Eraqion’s palace to attend a meeting with the royal family side by side on her own. As she had been walking, she had passed by the King’s study, where the King, Queen, and Alfred all had been talking. Alice was never the type of person to eavesdrop at all, yet, at the mentioning of hearing Natalya’s name, she was intrigued._

_That was when she heard it. The mentioning of how Alfred was planning to propose his hand in marriage to the fairy within a matter of time. Already he was making the preparations on how exactly he wanted to propose… That when she had heard it, she wanted to burst into tears and run off crying._

_If only Natalya had never existed… Hell, she couldn’t think of that because if there was one thing, the children of the royal family were good people. It was more or less, if Natalya had never met Alfred in the first place, he’d be the one asking her hand in marriage instead!_

_It had been just about a few months ago when Alice had heard the news of what was being planned. She had told no one other than kept it to herself. Though as the days of the ball began to approach closer and closer, she found herself aggravated at the thought of how she would be watching the one she loved go down on one knee for another girl._

* * *

It was that same morning that back at her own Kingdom, Alice had been in the middle of having her dress fitted for Eraqion’s ball. Oh how much she wished she could be exempt or given permission to not go, but if she didn’t, that would look suspicious on the end of the royals seeing that she was nobility and all.

As the seamstress was in the middle of pinning the dress onto her, Alice glared at herself angrily at the mirror in front of her. The more she stared at herself in that dress, the more she wanted to rip herself out of it.

“Princess,” The seamstress had spoken after she had fitted the dress according to the measurements placed, “How does that feel? Too tight?”

There was a silence that came from the girl. Rather than answer the question, she took in a deep breath and began to remove all the pins that were placed on her body, “No, it’s terrible. Take this dress off me,” She began, glaring at the seamstress who looked horrified at the sight of the girl. But alas, she listened and helped Alice out of the dress, “I don’t want to see myself in that dress ever.

“But your highness,” The seamstress had begun with a bit of a sigh to her tone while in the process of helping her out of the dress, “I thought you liked the dress. You said you were going to wear it at Eraqion’s ball, and it’s a very important event that you have to attend.”

“Yes,” Alice huffed, her frustration clear enough to have the seamstress immediately beginning to get to work. The last thing anyone wanted, especially for her, was to see someone like Alice get angry.

Once the dress was off, Alice had approached her robe to put it back onto her body. From there she had sat down onto a chair and brought her hands up to her face as her frustration continued to settle in.

“…An event that I’ll be on the sidelines while the Prince brings his oh so precious fairy Princess, Natalya.” Alice looked up at the woman and waved her hand at her, “Go, get out. You’re dismissed.”

Hearing these words indeed startled the seamstress. But then again, the majority of the staff was not surprised by Alice’s behavior, as she’s always been a strict individual to them. It was understandable. She was smart, but also a bit impatient and wanted things to be done quickly in terms of work. Rather than question it further, the seamstress had nodded with a gentle sigh before making her departure away from the room.

Alice was then left alone, which was exactly how she wanted it. Being alone though didn’t feel good, since now she only allowed for her thoughts to cloud her mind about what was really going on.

“I can’t believe that Alfred thinks that Natalya is prettier than me…” She sighed and stood up from her spot, now making her way to the mirror of her room. She looked at herself and reached over to place a hand against the reflection of her face, “How ridiculous…”

“ _Poor Alice, I know how you feel.”_

The sudden male voice that met her ears immediately startled the girl.

The second she heard this, she jerked away from the mirror only to see that the shape of a human began to take place. There, the sight of a maroon trench coat with the accompanying long auburn brown hair met her eyes.

Alice glared at him, “Who are you?!” She demanded, holding her hands out as magic formed in between her hands, “How did you get here!? Get out!”

At the sight of seeing her use magic, all Damien had done was hold his hands up in the air and turned his face away from her. This response was to show that he didn’t plan on attacking her.

“You don’t have to be afraid,” He explained to her as an innocent smirk formed along his lips, “I heard your cries for help, so I am here to help you.”

Here to help her…?

 _‘What is he supposed to be?’_ Alice thought to herself.

Some sort of magical godfather to rescue her from her sadness?

Regardless of this fact, she didn’t care.

“Get out of my room, now!” Alice snapped at this point, “Or else, I’ll call my guards!”

“Oh dear Alice,” Damien sighed when he heard these words. All he had to do was snap her fingers and almost immediately, all of the locks at the doors had turned, “That would be a great mistake. Listen,” He began, not daring to approach her seeing that she was scared, “I can give you what you want. I can help you fulfill your dream and get rid of Princess Natasha forever.”

Get… Rid of Natalya?

No, Alice didn’t want to get rid of her… She was the princess of the magic dimension.

But, getting her away from Alfred? Now she was interested. And so to show this, the magic in her hands had disappeared and her hands had lowered.

This was what Damien liked.

 _Much_ better.

In the palm of his hand, Damien had held it out to Alice as what looked like a bottle had formed in it. It had been a small bottle in the shade of red, but inside it the liquid had looked clear, “All you need to do is pour this into Prince Alfred’s drink. From there, the second he lays eye contact with you, he will fall in love and completely forget who Natalya is. Do you understand me?”

Alice could feel her heartbeat out of her chest.

Was… This man serious? All she could think of at the moment was the fact that he came out of no where with this willingness to help her. Perhaps he had something against Natalya?

She didn’t know, but if there was one thing…

…She wanted Alfred so much for herself, that she found herself slowly reaching over for the bottle.  
  
“… _I accept.”_

* * *

_It was all dark. Only darkness surrounded her that she felt as though it had been choking her half to death._

_By the time she had gasped herself awake, she didn’t know where she was. There was nothing around her… Not even her bed, her light stand… Everything had seemed completely out of place when she had laid up and looked around. Was she even alive? Or in the same world that she thought she was in?_

_Natalya looked around and slowly got herself up from the ground. Glancing down at herself, she realized that she had been in her fairy attire as well… Had she transformed in her sleep? Honestly, she didn’t know if that was the case at all. She didn’t focus on it though. Instead, she kept walking endlessly… On and on, all until a voice had filled her ears._

_“Natalyaaaa….”_

_The girl had looked up from her spot. There, she had made eye contact with the familiar face that belonged to Florentyna. A smile of reassurance formed on Natalya’s face, that almost instinctively she immediately began to run in the direction of her friend._

_“Natalya!”_

_Once again, another voice. This time, she turned her head around to see Mei looking at her with a grinning smirk. Despite this look, Natalya found herself drawn to her and felt a bit better, since well, she always felt safe around her friends._

_“Natalyaaaaaa!!!”_

_The voices began to increase now. This time, one by one, she saw Tatyana, Monika, Elizabeta appear beside Florentyna and Mei. Each fairy had been in the air above her, flying around her in a circle that just watching, Natalya swore she could feel herself go dizzy._

_“What’s the matter, Natalya?” Florentyna had called out with a large smirk to her expression while continuing to fly around the girl below her, “Why are you so sad, huh?”_

_“You can tell us!” Loud laughter ensued from Mei, “We’re your best friends!”_

_Something wasn’t right at all. The looks that they all had on their faces immediately brought a sense of fear and doubt to Natalya, that she didn’t know what to say nor even do at the moment. She could feel herself go cold at the point, that even when she had held her hands out to produce maybe a flame to warm her up - there was nothing._

_“Guys…” Natalya had begun, the fear clear in her tone of voice, “Stop it… This isn’t funny, you guys are making me dizzy…”_

_The second she had said this aloud, all of the fairies once again began laughing louder and louder. The laughter had surrounded the girl that Natalya at that point had collapsed onto her knees; holding onto her head in a panic._

_“Come on, Natalya!” Monika had shouted out to the girl, “You shouldn’t be ashamed of what you are! You’re the Princess of the magic dimension - the most powerful person alive in the entire dimension while your entire real family is gone!”_

_“It’s not your fault that you can’t become a true fairy~” Florentyna’s laughter only began to increase as she said this, “You’ll always be a little charmix fairy while we get to earn our enchantix powers!”_

_“Enchantix fairies!” Tatyana followed up with the statement, almost as if she had been singing along to it, “That’s what they call real fairies that aren’t you!”_

_“GO AWAY!”_

_One powerful blast of the scream had been enough for a bright light to blast through the area. The one blast perishing those who had been taunting her on the spot. Only for her at that point to remain in eternal darkness, where at that point, she didn’t know what to do._

_The only thing she could feel herself dropping to, were her knees as her hands shakily were brought up to her face._

_Heavy, deep breaths could be heard from Natalya while she held onto herself. For at least that feeling of comfort, reassurance that she was going through some sort of terrible nightmare. One that she didn’t know why she had been experiencing. Yes, her doubts had followed her for so long, but she didn’t expect for it to reach a level where it was now._

_“Natasha…”_

_In the middle of what felt to be a panic attack, Natalya felt everything freeze around her. Her panic suddenly froze as she lifted up her head to hear the voice, unsure of if she could pinpoint it or not._

_Still, behind the darkness that surrounded her, the voice began to pick up._

_“Please, don’t cry, Natasha… You’re having a bad dream.”_

_Her expression softened now. The voice… It was one that she immediately recognized on the spot, that her looking around slowly in confusion, but also reassurance. When was the last time she’s been in a sequence like this?_

_It had to have been since her first year at Lenfia. During her second year, she hadn’t had the chance to connect in her dreams due to being overwhelmed with work, but at that time, she was in dire need of comfort._

_Natalya took in another breath after pushing herself up from the ground. She felt much calmer now, with hoping in the pit of her heart that the voice she had been hearing was the one that she thought it was, “…mother?” She called out in a low whisper, before speaking out again - much more louder, and clearer, “Show yourself.”_

_The one statement was enough for in a matter of seconds, a bright light to flash in front of her eyes. As the light began to take shape in front of her, Natalya had brought her arms over her face to shield her eyes out of protection so the light wouldn’t have hurt her vision. The sequence only lasted a matter of seconds, that by the time she lowered her arms, she was greeted to the concerned expression of someone she knew._

_Someone close in her heart, but she found herself hesitating by approaching the figure._

_The figure radiated a strong amount of positive energy. An energy she was familiar with, as her bright blue eyes looked down at the younger fairy. The figure resembled a goddess, but she was just an ordinary fairy like the younger one as she held out a hand for Natalya to take._

_“…please tell me you’re real…” Natalya couldn’t help but to cry out to it in a low whisper, her hand extending to take it, “I can’t take it anymore with these illusions… please…”_

_What looked to be a small smile formed on the figure’s lips at the claim. She was startled, scared… And rightfully so, after such an intense nightmare from what she was experiencing. As the hand was grasped onto, the figure pulled the younger fairy close to her arms; holding her in a close embrace while reassuringly running her fingers through her hair._

_It wasn’t an illusion._

_The way the woman held onto her, almost out of comfort… Natalya took in a steady breath as all the anxieties that had built up in her chest had slowly begun to fade away. That at that point, she found herself wrapping her own arms around the woman that stood in front of her, holding onto her tightly._

_Even if she wasn’t there physically, her spirit and aura were so strong that she could feel it._

_“Nightmares… The powerful dark energy that manages to corrupt not only humans but magic beings that are so innocent…” The voice was soothing. At that point, two hands had reached out to cup Natalya’s cheeks as the figure had the younger girl look up at her, “A beautiful fairy such as yourself shouldn’t be afraid of them, Natasha…. Your fears are manifesting into this fake picture that isn’t real. And you’re allowing it to happen.”_

_Silence came from Natalya as she listened to the words closely. The woman was right… The only reason why she was having that previous nightmare of her friends turning against her was something her thoughts had been trying to convince her of otherwise. She looked at the woman and breathed slowly, “…You’re right, I know that…” Natalya slowly brought her hands to her face, “I just, I’m so worried, mama… The magic dimension might be in danger, I don’t know if I’ll be able to become a full-fledged fairy, and I’m so tired of all these bad things happening to me…”_

_A small chuckle managed to erupt from Alyona as this was said. This resulted in Natalya staring at the woman in confusion, unsure of what she was doing with suddenly acting everything was fine. But alas, the woman had her reasons._

_“Nothing is impossible, darling…” She expressed, now allowing for her thumbs to slowly caress the younger girl’s cheeks, “Destiny is much more powerful than it seems… You just have to be patient,” In the midst of her explanation, she paused a moment before sighing and lowering her hands, “Natasha… My powers are weak, but I had to come and see you again to tell you something.”_

_To trust in fate and destiny… While fate has seemed to have worked in her favor before, she didn’t even know how it would help her in that situation. Becoming a full-fledged guardian fairy? Let alone, achieving final transformation when she couldn’t even meet the real requirements of it?_

_It was an issue that she didn’t know how to handle. However, what had managed to catch her attention though, was her mother emphasizing on having important information, “…Tell me what?” She asked, clearly confused now, “I thought you told me everything…”_

_A small shake of Alyona’s head was in disagreement to the statement. It was one thing that Natalya wasn’t expecting to hear nor see from the woman, but there was a reason behind it, “Not this, because I didn’t think it would have ever become an issue in the future… Listen to me, darling,” She paused a moment before pulling back, looking upward as she held out her hands into the air._

_From there, a bright light formed in front of the two of them. It had been a projection of a reality that was once taken place, though instead of there being humans, it had shadow puppets to resemble the idea that Alyona had been trying to explain to the other._

_“What you see here is twenty years ago, where the Company of Light, a powerful group of guardian fairies and heroes taking on one of their greatest battles against Damien,” As the woman explained this, the shadow puppets had five figures present, in addition to one figure that had symbolized Damien at the moment, “Damien was no ordinary wizard. When the god of the dragon flame and goddess of the heart of ice had first created the magic dimension, a small spark of their powers combined fell into the darkness,” She paused and looked at the fairy with a serious expression to her face, “This darkness, in mixture of these powers, that’s when the ancestral witches found it and decided to create it in the shape of a man, calling him Damien. Once he was strong enough, they rose him up with the goal of taking over every realm in the magic dimension,”_

_The explanation that was being provided was very unexpected to Natalya. She hadn’t been planning to hear her mother explain important details about Damien… At that point, she hadn’t thought about the wizard since the incident on Atlantic. Now that Elizabeta had fully healed, the issue at hand was being dealt with by the Ministry of Magix. Yet, there indeed had been one question that lingered, “…Mama,” She began, “Who was the Company of Light? Everyone talks about them - but I feel like the only person who doesn’t know,”_

_The question was one that even the older woman couldn’t help but to find herself smiling too. This didn’t surprise her at all… After all, the girl was still learning so much about herself and the magic dimension, so naturally, the question would come up, “The Company of Light was a brave order of the strongest guardian fairies and heroes of the magic dimension…” She looked up at the projection again, “It was formed by myself and your father… So when Damien was about to concede in his final attack, it was the entire group against him to attempt stopping him. We went against Damien with everything we had,”_

_“So what happened, then?” Natalya interrupted once more, now wanting more answers after getting a better outline of the timeline. Damien was a product of the ancestral witches that had risen, and now it seemed that he was attempting to continue a plan from years ago, “He was found in the omega dimension… does that mean…” She looked at the other with her eyes widened, “You trapped him in the omega dimension, didn’t you?”_

_A nod was given by the older woman at the question. At that point, Alyona had turned her attention away from the projection that she had been casting to the other before continuing with her explanation, “…Yes. We all used the last of our strengths to trap him. But, the price was high,” She looked over at the girl, “He is the eyes of the ancestral witches, which means at the time of the attack on Sparx while he may have not been there, he had a connection to the witches… And perhaps, still connects with them to this day,”_

_“But if he wasn’t there during the attack, yet has this connection to the ancestral witches, who caused the attack…” Natalya began with a bit of thought to her tone of voice, feeling her expression relax upon a discovery that was being made. The details laid it out clearly. It was hard to pin-point the exact ones that her mother was emphasizing on, but Damien had connections to the witches. It was a huge clue in itself, “Doesn’t… That mean, he could find out what happened to Katya and Ivan?”_

_A small smirk formed on the woman’s face as the question was asked._

_So Natalya was right._

_There may be a chance._

_“That day, I didn’t see what happened, which is why I haven’t been able to give you the answers you’ve been searching for so long,” Alyona explained to the other and reached over to cup her cheek, slowly caressing it, “However, the witches did. If you can perhaps force an alibi out of him to confess where they may be through the witches, then there can be a chance… However,” She paused and lowered her hands to take Natalya’s into her own, “Damien is a wicked creature. If he finds out that you’re on this mission to find them, he will certainly come after you to take his revenge because of me… But I won’t let him hurt you…_

_…I promise.”_

_Another smile was given by the woman before a bright light had formed in between the two of them. Natalya was startled by the sight as she stepped back; shielding her eyes once more before blinking… And then being greeted to the sight of her mother being gone._

_Nothing left, other than the voice that lingered in her head._

_“How do I convince him!?” She called out since her answers hadn’t been satisfied quite yet, “What should I do!?”_

* * *

“WHAT SHOULD I DO!?”

Loud screaming could be heard from Natalya as she had shot herself up from her bed. Sweat had covered her forehead when she laid there, panting heavily all while she clutched onto her chest. Her heart had been beating so fast that at that point, she was surprised she didn’t go into cardiac arrest out of being startled from the dream.

Unfortunately, being startled didn’t come to an end. Due to her loud scream, it wasn’t long until the door of her bedroom had burst open and immediately, she saw her father holding what looked like a slipper in his hand.

“Natalya!” Vladik had spoken out to the girl. On his appearance, he had been only wearing his pajamas of course, and only one slipper seeing that the other was in his hand, “Are you okay? I heard screaming.”

Seeing her father speak directly in Russian definitely did startle her. In matter of fact, Natalya couldn’t help but to take a deep breath of relief just seeing it was him. All she had to do was turn her head over to the nightstand at her bed to see that it was just about 4 in the morning.

Goodness, she just had to wake up from a dream like that?

A hand was brought up to her head while she slowly began to catch her breath. First, a dark nightmare - only for it to turn into a dream where she had been talking to her mother. Anytime her mother had visited her in her dreams, it was to tell her something.

She hadn’t been expecting to be leaving that dream though, with more information than she had before.

“…Sorry papa…” She began in the same language with a bit of sadness in her tone of voice. Gosh, that dream felt so real… That she honestly found herself truly upset about it, “I just, had a nightmare… I didn’t mean to scare you.”

The mentioning of a nightmare immediately had the man that stood at her doorstep slowly lower his slipper, “Oh… I see.” Vladik had dropped the slipper onto the ground so he can slide his foot back into it. The fact that Natalya looked like she was in a panic instantly made his parenting skills kick into full gear. And soon, he had closed the door behind him and approached the bed she was laying in; sitting on the edge and giving a bit of a sigh, “…Want totalk about it?”

Part of her felt surprised seeing that her father had taken the time rather than to tell her to go back to sleep, to sit down and ask her about wanting to let it all out. It was so early in the morning, that Natalya found herself telling the other, “But papa, you have work in the morning… I’ll be okay.”

“Nonsense,” He began to the young girl, shaking his head in the process of doing so, “When I have nightmares, usually I like to talk about them because it makes me feel better… So come on, let’s have it.”

There was a part of Natalya that didn’t want to tell her father what she had been really thinking about. Especially when it came to the whole enchantix portion and final forms… While her family was slowly learning more and more about her origins, she felt as though it’d be confusing.

Plus, the topic of mentioning her birth parents was always sensitive. The issue of Damien, she hadn’t told her family about either. The magic dimension was in danger at that current time, which if she had mentioned to her father what was going on, he’d probably keep her from returning to the dimension. So rather than bring up the truth, she shrugged and came up with another lie, “…I dunno.” Natalya continued off from her last sentence, “I guess I’m just nervous.”

“Nervous about what, sweetheart?” Vladik reached over to gently pat her head reassuringly, “You can tell me.”

Nervous… Nervous about the fact that she wouldn’t graduate Lenfia as a true fledged fairy?

Honestly? She didn’t know at this point how to react.

“I guess about this whole ball thing going on Eraqion,” It was a lie, but this was also true. She was very nervous about it seeing that it was supposed to be a serious event with all these different royals from the magic dimension. Seeing that she was the youngest daughter of King Viktor and Queen Alyona’s - she wouldn’t be surprised if they all went to her for questions, “Alfred said it was very important to him that I be there… But I guess I’m just more worried about making a fool out of myself.”

There was a hint of laughter from Vladik when he had heard this. Seeing the laughter didn’t seem to sit well with Natalya, that when he did this, she found herself smacking her hand against his shoulder.

“Sorry,” He began with a smile on his face before lowering his hand from her head, “Natalya, we as humans make fools out of ourselves all the time. In the past you didn’t care about it. Why care now?”

“Because…” There was a bit of a huff to her tone of voice. How could she word this in a way that would make sense to him? “It’s every royal of the dimension attending. Sure, I’m a Princess, but I feel _wrong_ going there. Alfred said it was a serious event that I feel like a majority of the guests are going to look at me like, ‘oh, what’s that weird girl from Earth doing here again’?”

There was a bit of a sigh when Vladik had heard this. One thing that he was truly happy about was that despite her origins, she truly did acknowledge the fact that she was different compared to everyone else. And that was a good thing he always told her, seeing that she struggled with her identity a lot.

“Do you remember the Moscow ice tournament?” Vladik had spoken out to her all while crossing his arms, “How you were nervous about people judging you if you didn’t land that triple axel?”

…Why was he bringing that up now?

She retired from ice skating since going to Lenfia. Prior to her departure to the magic dimension, it was one of her favorite hobbies. From doing ballet, acrobatics, to figure skating - she did have a normal life on Earth before discovering who she truly was. And with extracurriculars, it came with opportunities to perform in competitions.

Sometimes she missed it, but sometimes she didn’t. The story that her father brought up was just one of those examples, seeing that at that time, she was being judged for every little thing she had done. Including how an overall performance was - it was anxiety-inducing.

“Yes, I do,” She responded after a moment to recall the memory, “And I remember feeling how I’d become the laughing stock of every district in Mother Russia. Why?”

_“…Do you remember what happened next?”_

Natalya fell silent at this.

Yes, she vividly remembered being horrified out of her mind going out on stage to perform. She was only fifteen at the time and while her training was intense, she never thought she’d be able to land a triple axel. Even her coach at the time said to not attempt it for the sake of not getting a penalty…

…Yet on the day of the tournament, something had built up inside her that made her do it.

And when she had landed that triple axel, it was practically the best way to end her career as a figure skater before she had met Florentyna.

“You need to stop underestimating yourself, Natalya.” Vladik began and reached over to cup her cheek, gently caressing it with his thumb in a comforting manner, “You’re a very talented, smart young woman. Not only that, but you’ve saved what, the magic dimension twice at this point? I remember you underestimated yourself so much before that competition, that something snapped in you and you landed that triple axel. Now here you are again, underestimating yourself because you don’t think you fit in with all those royals.”

“Yeah… So?” Natalya looked down at her lap.

“Point is,” He pulled his hand back and reached for her own hand, giving it a gentle squeeze of reassurance, “You’re nowhere near below those royals. You have the main priority for that ball, and that’s to support Alfred. That’s it. No need to care about what other’s think - just like how you landed that triple. You told yourself that no one cared and you did it for yourself. So now with this ball, do it for yourself again… And that self of yours is the love you have for Alfred.”

That was true… Her father really did have a point about it. So when he had said this, all Natalya couldn’t help but do was reach over and pull the other into a tight hug. Vladik chuckled at this gesture and wrapped his arms around the girl, kissing her forehead and rubbing her back.

“Thanks, papa…” She began in a whisper, clearly genuine with her words.

“Anything for you, sweetheart.” With giving her a tight squeeze, Vladik had let go of the hug and stood up from the bed. There, he had lifted up the covers to tuck the young girl in, before he leaned down and kissed her forehead once more, “Now go to sleep, okay? You’re leaving in just a few hours for this ball, right? So best that you get yourself well-rested before your friends come bursting through this door at 3 in the afternoon forcing you to get up.”

Natalya chuckled at this statement. Even if it was funny the way he put it, he wasn't wrong.

It was so true.

The ball was to be one of the biggest events of the magic dimension, minus the Princess ball that had taken place a matter of weeks ago. It was still amazing how long it had been since the events at Solis have taken place. Since then, nothing has really progressed in terms of Damien’s location and his planning of events.

It was a mystery at that point. Atlantic was still on lock-down, while the Ministry of Magix has continuously attempted their raids on the wizard. Unfortunately, all attacks that were made on him, were deemed unsuccessful.

Life continued on. Even with the dimension in a mystery of who the figure was being the dimension in potential danger, events still were to take place.

This also came with major preparation in terms of having her ready for the ball. During the past few weeks, while she and her friends had spent a majority of their time researching the type of magic that countered the dark spells against Damien, the discussion of the ball was brought up from time to time. Mainly Natalya expressing her concern about the situation of how she didn’t know what to do around the royal families that were planning to attend.

She was attending on Alfred’s behalf. And now, she didn’t know how to even behave.

That was when a proposal came from Florentyna. Since the other had been staying with her at first due to the ongoing issues in Solis, she had offered to teach Natalya a few things about how to behave like a Princess. This came with tips and tricks, as well as how a Princess should behave for any sort of ball.

The training session between Florentyna and Natalya lasted for about three hours, prior to Florentyna leaving to stay with Tatyana for a few days. After all, the group had agreed that she would be rotated in between the all of them, that way their families could have space over time. As for how long Florentyna couldn't go back home to Solis?  
  
No one knew.

After waking up from the startling dream that evening, Natalya did go back to sleep for the remainder of the morning just so she could calm herself. In addition, mentally prepare herself for what she felt would be an unsureful evening seeing that while she did get plenty of tricks and tips on how to behave like a Princess - she was still nervous.

The information her mother had provided to her that evening as well didn't settle in her stomach either.

The heroes and her friends were scheduled to pick Natalya up from Earth at around noon that same day. They were to arrive at her house and make the aircraft invisible, so long as no one was able to find it seeing that earthlings still didn’t understand magic and its existence.

The best part about it too was that Natalya had told herself when waking up that morning was that Alfred was going to be there. He said that he’d personally be escorting her to the ball, which also meant him putting aside his prince duties to go pick her up. It put her nerves a bit at ease, seeing that she wouldn’t be going into this ball alone without the support of her friends and loved ones.

It meant a lot to her that Alfred would do that just for her. Standing by her side and helping her walk into one of the grandest events of the year… Yet, he also did emphasize that this event was very, very important to him.

By the time they all did arrive, all Natalya had done was give an exchange of hugs with her family before jumping onto the ship that had landed just above their house. The ship may have been invisible, but for those who were magical beings such as herself, it was easy for her to spot the familiar color of it all by using her magic. The doors of the ship had opened to greet her, which she walked in with a bag in hand with some of her belongings.

Specifically, the dress that Florentyna had helped her pick out as well as for make-up and other necessities she would need to prepare herself.

Once she had been inside, the hugs were exchanged again with her friends who were once sitting in their seats. It had been a few days since she had been with her friends, which after that nightmare the previous night, Natalya had to admit that it was good to see all of them.

But of course, when seeing Alfred, who seemed to have been in the pilot’s chair preparing for take-off, she hadn’t hesitated to approach the other and grab onto his head. Alfred, who hadn’t been paying attention at all, looked up to be greeted by the familiar violet-blue eyes that belonged to Natalya. He smiled up at her, before pausing in his task, “Well, hey stranger.”

“Hi,” Were the first words that came from Natalya while her hands kept ahold of his head. She at that point had leaned forward the second this was done, only to slowly press her lips against his in a deep kiss. The gesture was unexpected to Alfred, but alas, he did not hesitate to return the kiss with similar energy as it became deeper.

“Gross,” Monika couldn’t help but chuckle seeing the sight of the couple, and soon enough had pressed a red button to close the doors of the aircraft they were in.

By the time the couple had parted from the kiss, Alfred had playfully reached over to pinch her cheek, “If you actually did that to a stranger, you’d probably get sued.”

“Worth it,” There was a small smirk on the woman’s lips when this was said. It was a bit of a taunt, which truthfully, Alfred couldn’t help but to find himself amused as he chuckled to himself and lowered his hand to focus turning on the auto-pilot of the ship.

Next stop: Eraqion.

In the midst of preparing take-off, Florentyna couldn’t help but to call out from her seat while in the process of painting her nails, “It’s not every day you get to spend quality time with your boyfriend,” By the expression she had formed on her face, all Natalya had found herself doing was pull back from Alfred and glare at the other because she knew exactly what she was _suggesting_.

Another stupid innuendo.

Alas, Florentyna quickly held her hands up in defense, taking back what she meant, “Not like that, I mean like, with his family - the King and Queen of Eraqion. That’s just _big_ in itself.”

“…I’ll give her kudos on that,” Alfred couldn’t help but to find himself chuckling as he looked down at Natalya who had placed his hands on her shoulders; giving them a gentle squeeze, “She’s right. My parents absolutely love you Nat, so they’re really looking forward to seeing you.”

“Oh, I bet…” Natalya couldn’t help but to nervously rub her neck at the thought of it, “Just after your mother found out that I did competitive ice skating all my life, she wouldn’t stop talking to me for hours about it.”

“See, then you’re fine,” Florentyna had reassured the other before going back to her nails, finishing it off by blowing against them so the polish would dry.

The trip to Eraqion from Earth wasn’t a long one at all. For traveling through different realms of the magic dimension, there was indeed a bit of traffic as they got closer, but not that much when they were first leaving Earth. It was during this time that with the group being seated in their chairs as Alfred and Gilbert focused on piloting the ship, that they all managed to catch up with one another.

One of the biggest conversations to be held, specifically including Florentyna going on her rant about the situation of Solis.

“Have you at least spoken to your mother since then?” Tatyana had asked while she had been drinking a bottle of water, listening closely to the ongoing rant from the other fairy.

The mentioning of her mother had Florentyna roll her eyes just a bit. She crossed her arms and sat back, “I have, yes,” She responded, though based on the frustration in her tone of voice, something didn’t sound good about it at all, “However, she had told me that this was none of her business what goes on with my father. I suppose rightfully so, but also, she can’t do much since while she’s the Queen and he’s King, they’re both in separate parts of the Kingdom,” She explained, “It’s already hard enough for them to have a meeting with the royal council. All of her attempts to speak with my father about me were dismissed as if it were nothing!”

“Your own father turning away his ex wife by prioritizing royal responsibilities…” Elizabeta couldn’t help but hum slightly with a bit of amusement to her tone of voice. The royal life was very interesting, especially for her when she had fully grown up on it, “Sometimes I feel that, Florentyna. My parents on occasion… Well, while they're caring, tend to forget one of the most important things that there is in life - and that’s family. Instead, choosing to focus on their royal responsibilities than their own children.”

“You can say that one again,” Alfred called out from his pilot’s chair, feeling as if he had been called out at the moment. While the relationship with his own family was fine, sometimes his family did make him want to go a bit crazy seeing that they valued what they believed was best for him versus what he _wanted._

The pain and frustrations that seemed to be coming from the only three royals on the ship had put Natalya in an uncomfortable position. She was in a very different situation compared to all of them, where she barely knew her birth family despite them being powerful rulers of the magic dimension… Yet, if the attack had never happened…

…they wouldn’t be neglectful like that to her and her siblings, right?

No, the parenting had to have been much more different in terms of everyone’s situation. She had been forgetting that Alfred’s parents were focused on him becoming King, as well as how Florentyna’s father was already hinted to be under a dark spell. He would never try and prioritize his Kingdom over his own child.

“That’s enough of a bigger hint to me that he’s under a dark spell,” Natalya spoke up after a moment, managing to catch both Elizabeta and Florentyna’s attention in the midst of their conversation, “Since after I met him, it’s way too hard to believe that he would prioritize his work over you. Especially if your own mother was shocked by it, that’s a bigger clue right there.”

“I hope you’re right about that one, Natalya,” Florentyna brought her hands to her cheeks, frowning in the process of doing so, “I’m sort of nervous for this ball… My dad got an invite to it earlier this year, and he accepted. I don’t know if I can bare the thought of seeing him, after all, that’s happened,”

As she said this, footsteps could be heard from behind. It had been at that point that out of all the people who were in the ship, Florentyna had turned her head around to feel a hand on her shoulder. The hand, belonging to Gilbert, where he had been eating what looked like pieces of candy in the other hand.

“Aren’t you supposed to be co-piloting a ship?” Monika immediately blurted out upon hearing this.

“Aren’t you supposed to not be dumb?” Were the first words that came from Gilbert, which everyone had their eyes widened to, “Auto-pilot is on, duh. Why do you think that bimbo blonde over there has been playing on his phone?”

In the mentioning of this, he had motioned over to Alfred, who indeed had been on his phone playing what looked to be a mobile video game while on occasion, check on the auto-pilot.

Alas, Gilbert continued, “Anyway, listen Florentyna. Even if your father is there, we’re all here for you,” He began, which indeed was astonishing for the rest of the group as slowly, shocked expressions formed on their faces.

Even Alfred, who had paused on playing his game, slowly turned his head over to face Gilbert with confusion on his expression, “What sort of prep school did _you_ go to?” The joke in this comment, specifically in reference to how Gilbert was known for being more savage in terms of his personality.

“Not the one you went to, your highness,” Then there was the jab from the albino. Despite trying to be serious in the moment, he couldn’t help himself from taunting his friend before turning back to Florentyna, “But back to my point, I’m serious. Any fishy stuff, we’ll be there to stop it. I’m sure your father might not do anything about it, but if that weird girl and her mother are there, eh, they have nothing against us.”

It was a valid point. Still, for Florentyna, she sighed and reached over to pat the hand that was on her shoulder, “Thanks, Gilbert… It’s a bit off-putting that I won’t be able to greet my father, but I guess it is what it is—“

Though as she had been about to open her mouth to say something else, she caught herself off guard due to hearing something that sounded like bullets outside.

The sounds had been loud, resulting in Florentyna to let out a panicked shriek in the middle of her sentence, “What is that!?” She gasped and stood up from her seat, looking around in panic with her hands up in defense just in case they were about to go into battle instinctively, “Are we under attack?!”

Hearing the concern in her voice caught everyone’s attention when they heard this. There, Natalya had walked over to where Alfred was, who was in the middle of piloting the aircraft. She’s used a gun before with her father back on Earth, so she knew what they looked and sounded like.

But the second she had seen the beautiful lights in the sky, her expression went blank.

“Oh,” Gilbert had turned his head over to Alfred, “Your parents really went full out with this ball, huh? Those are fireworks,”

What sounded like relief could be heard from the majority of the group in the aircraft. There, Alfred had put his phone away to observe the cameras on the ship, watching the fireworks show take place. Indeed, Gilbert stood correct. Alfred wasn’t expecting the fireworks at all, so the sight of it was completely a shock to him, “Looks like it’s to welcome the guests. Don’t worry about it.”

“Wow,” Elizabeta couldn’t help but to chuckle to herself while watching out the window, “I wish my Kingdom did fireworks anytime a guest were to visit.”

Laughter could be heard from everyone when they heard this. Mei, in particular, had gotten up from her seat, now watching as Alfred had gone straight to piloting the ship in manual while Gilbert had gone back to the co-pilot’s chair to support, just so they would have a successful landing, “So Alfred,” She began, “Is it true that there’s going to be an orchestra at the event?”

“Yep, sure will be,” Alfred responded while keeping his eyes focused on the monitor.

_“Can I join in?”_

Alfred had paused in the middle of landing the ship and switched it right back onto autopilot. That was a question that he found himself entirely pausing to, because he hadn’t been expecting a question such as that one. Gilbert could handle the landing, as he looked over at Mei with his brows risen, “Are you serious about that?”

“Yeah!” She began with a smile drawn to her lips, which indeed was amusing to the entire group, “I can play anything. You name it and I’ll do it.”

“Maybe you can ask your parents about that,” Natalya suggested to Alfred before sitting down in her seat and buckling her seatbelt, knowing that they were about to land, “I’m sure they’d love to have the fairy of music do something too.”

“Ah well,” Alfred began with a bit of a shrug. He didn’t know if his parents would be open to it that easily, “We’ll see.”

As they were landing, the group only continued onwards in conversation. Even at one point, Gilbert couldn’t help but to joke in, “I heard that every guest is going to get a brand new plasma television too.”

Laughter came from the rest of the group once again. Even Alfred couldn’t help but chuckle at that, “Don’t know where you heard that man,” He began, “But damn, the day that happens is the day I’ll underestimate my parents’ budgeting.”

The process of landing was very easy and quick. Once they did, everyone was free to unbuckle themselves from their seats and get up. Alfred had been the first to open the door of the ship, followed by allowing the group to step out first before he had locked it so no one could get in. He then tossed the keys to Gilbert, who had slipped it into his pocket.

“So once you get inside, I already have a guest room set up so you guys can get yourselves ready,” Alfred explained to the group, “Gil and I have some things to do. Everyone in the court knows that you’re all coming, so like I said if you need anything, feel free to ask one of the servants or guards and they’ll take care of ya.”

“My goodness,” Monika couldn’t help but to clutch onto her chest jokingly, “Is this what it’s like to be rich and fancy?”

“Where I’m from, we appreciate the free stuff, so hush,” Natalya couldn’t help but whisper, but audible enough for people to hear.

Of course, a large smile had formed on Alfred’s face when hearing Natalya’s jokes with her friends. Even though in his mind he had been freaking out with his heart beating out of his chest over what he _planned_ to do later that evening, he played it off as normally, “Alright, I’ll see you guys in a bit. Don’t get into too much trouble.”

Too much trouble. This one statement had the group of girls exchange brief looks with one another in amusement. Sure, they weren’t the type of people to get in trouble, but somehow they always managed to get pulled into a weird fiasco even if they weren’t planning on it.

Regardless of that last statement, Natalya had approached the male once more where a quick kiss was exchanged. As the couple parted, this was where the girls had been left alone at the entrance of the palace in silence, while Alfred and Gilbert had gone inside. The guards had bowed at the presence of the Prince, thus leaving all of the girls to explore, find their guest room, and get ready for a grand event.

Based on the number of cameras that had been out, as well as for the magical vehicles that had been arriving throughout the main courtyard entrance of the palace, there were a lot of famous and royal people indeed attending.

“Well, let’s go then!” Florentyna was the one to speak up first as she began making her way over to the palace, “There’s no time to waste. I want to just get into my ball gown and start dancing.”

“And I’m just here for the free stuff,” Mei couldn’t help but snort, almost in a similar mocking tone to how Florentyna had expressed she wanted to go and party. 

The group of girls now began to make their way over to the palace entrance. As Alfred had explained to them before, the guards had been expecting them, so it wasn’t hard for them to get inside at all. It was there that the group was greeted by a few servants who had led them to one of the bigger guest rooms so they could all get changed and ready for the ball.

Upon entering the room, there was not only space for them to not only do their make-up and get dressed but also a variety of foods so they could snack on before the ball was to begin.

“Oooh! A chocolate fountain!” Tatyana had gasped upon seeing it, immediately making her way over to it and picking up a fresh strawberry. There, she had dipped it underneath the fountain and took a bite out of it, “He really wasn’t joking about leaving so many things for us.”

“Maybe we should get him a thank you card or something after,” Monika had suggested, which Natalya nodded din agreement.

Though part of her had been thinking of something _else._

Even when the ball was over and they were technically staying in that guest room for the night…

…She had _other_ plans with Alfred tonight.

“Don’t worry,” Natalya spoke out as she approached her dress, pulling it down and examining it so she could get herself dressed, “I’ll thank him _properly_ tonight.”

 _Properly_?

No one in the group got that, other than Florentyna herself whose eyes went wide, and a large smirk formed on her face.

“Uh oh,” Florentyna began, now snaking an arm around Natalya’s shoulders and giving her a squeeze, “Did he invite you to come to his room after the ball? Is that what you mean?”

Natalya’s face went red at that point. Sure, she hinted it, but she didn’t expect someone like Florentyna to pick it up within seconds. The reality was that none of them had known what she did behind closed doors with Alfred. This was especially the case when she was back at Lenfia, where she periodically did go on dates with him throughout the semester, as well as had her occasion moment or two where she snuck out in the middle of the night to see him.

The thing was she never got caught… Nor was she questioned, so she automatically assumed that none of her friends had picked up what she was doing all the time with him when they had time alone together. Instead, Natalya dismissed the thought from Florentyna before continuing, “Not that. I’ll tell him you guys appreciate it later this evening.”

“Sure you will,” Elizabeta couldn’t help but comment after stepping out of the bathroom in her evening gown, before forming her hand into a fist and bringing it to her mouth to suggest a gesture.

This one gesture, being one that had Natalya’s hand immediately hold out at the direction of a pillow. With a bright flash of light full of magic, the pillow was picked up into the air before being launched at Elizabeta’s direction. The pillow had hit her directly in the face, which resulted in not only herself to burst out laughing, but the rest of the group to laugh as well.

There was a time and place for innuendos and jokes. The fact of the matter that Natalya was being teased for it was one where she would not hesitate to shut down immediately. Especially if it was coming from Elizabeta, who had fallen into a chair from the impact of the pillow, before chucking it back right at the other blonde.

Their laughter could be heard from throughout the room, as well as from outside the room. For other guests that had been attending the ball and were in their own guest rooms, no one had seemed to mind it. After all, that evening was a day of celebration for the Kingdom.

Except for one individual, who had been in her own guest room peeking out from her door frame. Her eyes were glaring right at the direction of where the group of laughter had been erupting from, all while a small smirk had formed along her lips. At the same time, she felt her eye twitch out of frustration, especially upon recognizing one of the laughter being from the one individual who she despised.

“Long live the Kingdom of Eraqion…” Alice had snarled as she looked at the door that the fairies were in, talking amongst themselves as they were getting ready for the ball. In her hands, she had looked down at the small red bottle that was given to her earlier. Her hands grasped around the bottle, holding onto it firmly before taking in a small breath, “And a toast to Prince Alfred…

_…For a happy future with his soon to be wife.”_

* * *

Getting ready seemed to be the fun part with the group of fairies. They had just about an hour and a half, so plenty of time to also hang out in the process of getting ready for the ball. Once they were all suited in their dresses, Florentyna had held her hands up as magic filled the room because she insisted that she all do their make-up… All at the same time, multitasking herself by putting on her own make-up and having her hair done.

When they were ready just an hour later, one of the escorts of the King and Queen had gone to the guest room to check-in to see if they were ready. Seeing that they were, the group was led outside to the corridors of the palace.

There, they had been exposed to a beautiful garden decorated for the event.

The back of the palace was one that no guests had ever had the chance to see outside of pictures. It had been a grand courtyard similar to the front of the palace, but a lot of space for exploration and wildlife. There was once a time Natalya had asked why the courtyard of the palace was very full of nature, which this being answered by Alfred due to the fact that his mother enjoyed nature. She loved all flowers, all gardens - so naturally, she wanted a home that was suited to be surrounded by flowers and life.

In addition to the flowers, there had not only been a grand fountain in the middle of it, but also a hedge maze for people to explore in. If there were individuals who had stepped off the grounds of the palace, indeed this had been where the wildlife would be. An area where people could explore and perhaps maybe, find magical animals that wandered around. Occasionally, Alfred had told Natalya about how some early mornings he would wake up to deers or rabbits wandering around.

It was a peaceful sight, and the perfect venue to hold a ball during the summer.

“It’s so beautiful!” Florentyna gasped and clutched her chest in awe, “An outdoor ball is perfect! I have to really give kudos on the royal family - I never thought of having a ball outside rather than inside.”

It was true. The idea of it was an absolutely beautiful concept. In the middle of the garden courtyard, there was still a floor laid out as well for guests to dance, as well as a drink area, a beautiful cake, and a stage for the royal family to sit in case they needed a break of dancing or socializing.

The ball was genuinely a true ball as well. As more guests continued to arrive, the more royals and nobles entered the area in either royal attire or grand ballgowns that were perfect for an event.

The dresses that the majority of the fairies had been wearing had been used previously for Florentyna’s princess ball, seeing that their dresses were only short-lived after the events had taken place on Solis. It was best that at least they try re-wearing their outfits to be worn at an even better ball.

_“Hey!”_

The new voice had managed to catch everyone’s attention from behind. One by one, Florentyna, Tatyana, Mei, Monika, Elizabeta and Natalya had turned their heads to be greeted by a sight that they hadn’t been expecting.

And this had been Gilbert, who had been wearing what looked to be much slicker and professional attire. His hair had been slicked back, he had been wearing polished shoes, as well had a very serious demeanor around him. When the group did notice him, he smiled and approached them to greet him, “You guys made it.”

_“Wow…”_

The voice that came from the group managed to have Gilbert’s brow raise. Not from everyone, but the one voice that he hadn’t been expecting to hear such a thing from was surprisingly Elizabeta. Her eyes had been widened, jaw was dropped, and based on the way her cheeks had slowly turned red, it emphasized something else while all she could do was stare at him.

The thing was that as the group stared at her sudden behavior changing, this was when Elizabeta tensed up and snapped out of it. She blinked a moment and stood up straight, clearing her throat before looking at Gilbert with a serious expression, “You uh, look like you’re ready for picture day,” She blurted. The one thing she and Gilbert were known for was their bickering from time to time. And she was dedicated to keeping at it, “Freaking weirdo.”

Monika and Mei couldn’t help but find themselves laughing at this one statement from Elizabeta. The fact that she had said this all while her face was blushing, hinted at something else entirely different to them.

On the otherhand, Tatyana and Florentyna weren’t laughing while Natalya had been distracted watching the entrance of the palace to see when Alfred would come out.

“Well, I think you look very lovely Gilbert,” Tatyana spoke out after a moment as a small smile formed along her lips. She was genuinely being kind, and nowhere near having a similar reaction as to Elizabeta’s blushing, “It’s a very nice suit.”

“Well thank YOU, Tatyana,” Gilbert had looked over at Elizabeta and stuck out his tongue at her, “Takes a lot of convincing to get me to present myself all fancy.”

In the midst of their conversation, trumpets had filled the area in order to gather everyone’s attention.

Everyone who had been guests at the party who were in the middle of socializing had stopped their conversations to turn to the entrance, where it looked like a servant had been holding a microphone, as well as for a long list. It was from there that the man had begun to speak in a loud tone, almost as if he were about to make an announcement to the guests that had been present.

“Oh,” Mei had begun with her arms crossed, “Thought it was an emergency… I guess they’re just announcing all the Kings and Queens from different planets.”

Different kings and queens of different planets, huh?

Natalya looked over at Florentyna now whose eyes had gone soft hearing this.

Did that mean…?

_“King Renard and his fiancee, Countess Charlotte, and her daughter, Princess Johana!”_

Within seconds of this being announced, the familiar face of the King of Solis, the Countess and her daughter, immediately began to walk down the staircase of the ball’s courtyard. As they walked down, cheers could be heard from the current guests in support of welcoming the royal family.

The thing was, for the group of fairies and one hero that stood there in a group, there was absolute silence. Just as Florentyna had explained earlier on the ship, her father did seem to end up coming after receiving the invitation earlier that year.

The cheery smile that was once on the blonde’s face immediately vanished. Her hands were in fists, all while she glared in the direction of the group. It absolutely disgusted her - seeing the Countess and her daughter be referred to as royalty? When all they are were nobles of Solis that somehow managed to persuade her father into forgetting about his own family.

“Oh, daddy…” Florentyna couldn’t help but to murmur in a whisper.

Just looking at her father, he looked absolutely horrible. He didn’t look alive at all like the father she knew… Her father was always cheerful, bright, and happy. But the man she saw up there?

He looked like he had been hit by a train. He looked tired, exhausted… Almost as if he had been handicapped at the moment. If she could describe the emotion just through the life being gone from his eyes, Florentyna could swear that he had been handcuffed or something even worse - chained even - to Charlotte, who walked down those stairs with pride brought to her expression.

“I really want to talk to him…” Florentyna’s hands relaxed at that point before turning her head away. No, she couldn’t bear to look at it any further, “But part of me doesn’t want to get arrested.”

“Florentyna,” Natalya had reached over and grasped onto Florentyna’s hand, shaking her head, _“Don’t._ Remember, your father chased us out of his palace. He could be under the spell as I said.”

“I don’t care,” Florentyna frowned and pulled her hand back, now crossing her arms, “I refuse to let someone like Charlotte… _Dominate_ my father like a puppet!”

Her anger was shown then and there. While Florentyna was known for her cheery personality and she had promised to her friends that she wouldn’t do anything drastic, her heart was saying otherwise. Without any other word, she had turned around and stormed off in the direction of where her father had been.

The rest of the group had noticed this, and it had been Monika and Tatyana who ran over and pulled the girl back. Monika’s hands had first grabbed onto her arms to pull her back, all while Tatyana had ran in front of the blonde to slowly push her back towards the group.

“Don’t be foolish, Florentyna,” Tatyana snapped at the other with a serious expression on her face. To attempt calming down the other, she reached over and cupped Florentyna’s cheeks, getting the other to look her directly in the eye.

“I am the Princess of Solis,” Florentyna looked at the other with a serious expression, her green orbs staring into Tatyana’s while feeling her face become slowly red out of frustration and anger, “And those people took my place!”

Seeing that Florentyna had been talking a bit too loudly, it wasn’t long until people began to stare. Almost immediately, Monika had reached over and covered Florentyna’s mouth to prevent her from going off, which was the best case since the last thing they wanted was to get themselves in trouble.

Despite the miniature misfit that Florentyna had, that didn’t stop from the announcer to continue reading off royal families names aloud to the guests. All until the official royal family’s name had came up on the list as last, he had cleared his throat and loudly spoke.

“ _And welcoming the royal family of Eraqion, King Arthur and Queen Marianne with their sons, Prince Alfred and Prince Matthew.”_

Loud clapping could be heard from the audience when the royal family officially began to make their debut at the ball.

Similar to the rest of the royal families that had made their welcome to the ball, it was the same case scenario for the royal family of Eraqion. Walking through the entrance first came the King and Queen, who had stepped down the staircase and waved at the direction of the guests that had chosen to attend the ball.

Anytime she looked at either King Arthur or Queen Marianne, Natalya swore a piece of her life-span fades away due to how intimidating the royal couple seemed to be.

However, those stresses that had managed to corrupt her mind briefly in the moment had immediately faded upon making eye contact with the one individual she had been waiting to see step out.

The one Prince, that despite his professional demeanor while he walked down those stairs, was an idiot she loved.

It looked like Alfred had been wearing not only some sort of uniform. It had to have been a royal attire specifically for a Prince, which was topped off with him wearing a crown on the top of his head. For a ball, even he was being professional in front of his family and guests.

And now, she felt embarrassed.

The gown she had been wearing was the same one she had for Florentyna’s princess ball, seeing that she wasn’t the richest.

But, she wanted to at least dress nicely, and it was all she had.

Side by side with him? In her head, she was imagining herself as the peasant while Alfred had this powerful aura of a royal figure. A figure that the guests of the courtyard had clapped to the royal family’s welcome, which showed a sign of respect and loyal ship to the family.

Even if she was worried, she put on the best, fakest smile and clapped to welcome the royal family. Of course when Alfred had seen Natalya, there was only one person in his mind to go to after the grand entrance with his family, and that was straight to her. He made his way down the staircase of the entrance, walking directly to her while she had slowly calmed her clapping all while waiting for him.

Natalya did give him a bit of a wave when Alfred did see her, which resulted in a smile of his own to form on his face.

It was as if all the guests in the entire dimension that had attended that ball were nonexistent in Alfred’s eyes the second he had laid eyes on her. She was the fish in the ocean that he was admiring and drawn to, that there was no hesitation the second he approached the bottom of those stairs, that he split from his family right away and wanted to be with her.

That sign of eagerness that came from Alfred, immediately being noticed by Natalya as she suddenly found herself overwhelmed at the fact of how quickly he went to her. It was as if he had forgotten that his family existed and he was doing a grand entrance.

When he had approached her, all he had done was reach over and take her hand to place a kiss on the back of it. Her friends just behind her couldn’t help but to whistle at the sight of it. Alfred being a gentlemen right then and there - he wasn’t hesitating at all.

“Well then,” Alfred began with a growing smirk on his face, lowering the gloved hand that belonged to Natalya as the girl stared with widened eyes. She was shocked and absolutely speechless, but this didn’t stop Alfred from taking her hand into his own and grasping onto it firmly, “Shall we open the ball, your highness?”

Her eyes had widened when hearing this suggestion. Well, that was something Natalya hadn’t been expecting at all, “You want us to dance in front of _everyone_?” She whispered in a low voice, leaning in close to his ear so he could hear, _“Now?”_

“Of course,” He didn’t even give her a chance to say yes, because he knew she would bring up fake excuses such as how she couldn’t dance.

That was bull in his eyes because he’s _seen_ her dance. The fact that he had held onto her hand firmly was a sign that he wasn’t going to let her run away, even if her expression was horrified then and there. Instead, he slowly began to pull her with a small nudge, which at that point when Natalya had turned to face her friends for help, they had all ignored her in favor of doing what was right.

And that was her to stop being nervous and go out with someone she loved, and show these guests that she wasn’t just any normal guest.

As they walked over to the dance floor, he guided her directly to the middle of it where guests seemed to have slowly began to depart from the floor now that the Prince had made his entrance with what seemed to be a young madam.

“And don’t pull that crap on me, oh, I broke my leg sort of thing.” Alfred looked at her now, chuckling in the process of saying this. The hand that he held onto was then lifted slightly into the air, while his other hand had been placed on her hip to guide her, “That’s something you don’t hear from a girl whose family preaches about the numerous amount of awards she’s gotten for competitive ice skating.”

…Fair enough. She would give him that at least.

Natalya found herself chuckling at his statement. There was no escaping it at all, seeing that he already had gotten himself in position for a dance, “Damn, I haven’t had the chance to say you look nice and you’re already pulling me into more of your damn shenanigans,” Natalya had reached for his hand and held onto it, all while her other hand had rested on top of his shoulder, “You win, Alfred.”

“Plus after,” Alfred began while holding her close, taking a moment to look at her before the music began, “I have a big surprise I’m going to announce, and I need you to be there with me for it.”

A big surprise?

This resulted in her brows to raise with a bit of amusement. When it came to surprises, the kinds of surprises he had was gifts for her. Alas, she imagined that would be the case.

But what kind of gift was he getting her that required some sort of big announcement?

The music soon began and Alfred had been the first to lead her into the dance. The entire time, he helped her, though knew at the same time she could handle it because this wasn’t the first time she’s been to a ball. She’s danced with him at Solis’ ball, so he wasn’t worried about her at all.

Once in a while, he did look over at Gilbert with a smirk on his face seeing that he had been dancing with Elizabeta. The more the dancing became, the more guests had joined the couples that were on the dance floor.

The two men had occasionally sent brief nods at each other since they already had figured out how the plan was going to work.

The ring was in his back pocket in the velvet box that was what it originally came in. Once the dance was over, Alfred first planned on getting something to drink with Natalya, hang out with their friends… Then at one point, his father would ask for him to come up to welcome the guests. After welcoming the guests with Natalya by his side, he would go down on one knee and pop the question.

It was absolutely perfect.

There was nothing that could go wrong with this proposal. Just the thought of it had Alfred’s chest-beating at a rapid pace, yet he acted fine and normal while he danced with Natalya for the next few minutes.

Eventually, the song had came to an end as the audience around the couple had clapped. Even Alfred’s parents had clapped at the sight of their son dancing with the Princess, which Natalya couldn’t help but to feel her cheeks go red seeing that she really sometimes forgot the fact that she was very welcomed in the Kingdom due to her origins that everyone was aware of.

The Princess of the Magic Dimension… Just because her kingdom was in ruins, everyone at that ball knew _exactly_ that she had much more high authority than anyone there.

Stage one of the plan was now complete.

Now, time for stage two - drinks and hanging out with friends.

“You want something to drink?” Alfred had cupped her cheek with a smile grown to his face. This was sudden from Natalya’s perspective, but she just presumed he was in a good mood. So she had nodded, “Great. I’ll be right back.”

The second Alfred had stepped away to go get the drinks was when Natalya had turned around and made her way over to her friends who were all in awe. She then noticed that Florentyna had her phone out, this being an indicator she was taking photos.

“Okay stop with the photos,” Natalya began as she reached over for the phone to block it, the flashes still coming from the phone. At that point, she had snatched the phone and shoved it into Florentyna’s dress, resulting in laughter to come from the rest of the group, “This is serious. how was I? Was I okay?”

“Oh Nat, you killed it,” Elizabeta reassured the other with a smile on her face; patting her shoulder in encouragement, “Even if you don’t have the experience, the King and Queen look really happy about the both of you opening the dance.”

“Okay, good…” Natalya began with a reassured sigh. Based on the panic that came from her tone of voice, it was a clear indicator that she still hadn’t believed the fact that she had been dragged and did that with Alfred, “So long as I didn’t look like a fool, I’m all good.”

In the midst of the girls chatting, Alfred had approached one of the bars near the table of food to get the said drink he had promised. He already knew what Natalya preferred, which honestly so long as it was sweet, she’d be fine. As the bartender had been in the middle of mixing drinks, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the velvet box that he had been holding onto.

Slowly, he opened it, revealing the ring that was inside.

It was just as perfect as when he had first opened it. Looking down at it, all he could picture was the scene… Going down on one knee, her wearing the ring…

That was when his true emotions began to set in. The sudden worry and anxiety of something going wrong. It was a normal feeling, though. His own father prior to entering the ball told him that feeling nervous about a proposal was completely a normal thing, and wouldn’t be normal if he wasn’t at least a bit afraid.

“Man, I hope she really likes it…” Alfred sighed to himself as he looked at the ring.

Part of him always thought it may have been too soon to ask. Since the last time he had spoken to Natalya’s father and gotten the approval to do it within the next five years, he didn’t know the day since that conversation, the proposal would be eight months immediately after it. Natalya had just turned nineteen, he was twenty - they were still young, but were they really ready for this?

The reason for pulling the question was to emphasize the fact that he truly did want to spend the rest of his life with her. Even if they had to wait until they could get married, having the chance to have her forever and secured by that ring made him feel better about it.

“ _Alfred!”_

The box was closed in his hand and almost immediately, he shoved it straight back into his pocket.

He turned around when hearing the voice, “Yes?” He began, unsure of who it was. Though when seeing the familiar blonde hair, the green eyes, the pair of glasses and the tiara on her head…

…Oh no.

There was a bit of a sigh upon making contact with the familiar green orbs and blonde hair. Great, he had forgotten that his parents invited _her_ family to join for the ball. Based on how quick he had shoved the ring back into his pocket, he could only pray that she didn’t see anything. And so, he took in a breath and had gone back from his nervous behavior, to more of a calmer, friendlier one, “Hi Alice… Can I help you?”

“—It’s been ages!” Alice had a large smile on her face as she approached the other. In her hands, she had been holding onto two glasses of champaign, which was something Alfred definitely noticed, “Is that any way to welcome an _old_ friend?”

_“Well, I—“_

“—We were such _good_ friends,” There was a hum to her tone of voice when she said this. Along with this, she had noticed that he was getting drinks at the bar… Probably for him and his _brat_ , naturally of course seeing that he was there taking care of her during that ball, “I would say _more_ than friends if anything.”

More than friends?

A bit of an eye-roll came from Alfred when he heard this. Part of him didn’t forget the fact that his parents had set up an arranged marriage between him and Alice, but it was called off the second it was exposed that he was in a relationship with Natalya. It was then that after his parents had met Natalya and realized that she was the Princess of the magic dimension that any thought of Alice was cast aside, and he was able to get their blessing into him forming a relationship with her.

Since then, Alfred has not once thought of Alice.

Part of him, even though it was terrible to say, forgot about her completely until now.

“I’d much rather not talk about it,” Alfred began with a sigh. Once the drinks were ready, he had reached into his pocket to lay out a tip for the bartender. The drinks were picked up in his hands, where after, he turned himself around to attempt leaving, “Anyway Alice, I have to go.”

“Wait,” No, she wouldn’t let him go away that quickly. Alice give him a gentle smile, holding out one of the glasses of champagne to him, “Let’s at least have one last toast, in your honor,” She began with a grin, “I heard _what_ you’re planning to announce tonight. So at least take this as my pre-congratulations.”

How…

…Did she heard about what he was planning to do?

Part of him felt his heart drop in fear that it may have been about the proposal. Did his father mention it to her? Royals talked, after all, so he wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case. A sigh came from him.

He’ll talk to his father about it later, so long as Natalya didn’t find out.

Instead of questioning it, he chose the route to be dumb. There was one thing he was good at doing, and that was pretending to be dumb in situations to get himself out of things. It always worked when he was a kid, and while in school, so hopefully it would work on this damn woman. If it was enough to get this girl away from him for the rest of the night so he could continue on with his plan, then it was a risk he’d take.

The drinks that were reserved for himself and Natalya were placed down onto the bar table before he sighed and reached for the champagne from the other woman. With the glass risen into the air briefly, he held the drink and brought it up towards her glass, “Fine, I guess. Cheers,”

A large smirk formed on Alice’s face when she heard this.

The woman was silent for a moment while observing Alfred bring the glass of champaign to his lips moments after the two had clinked it against with one another. She could feel her heart beginning to race, hoping that he wouldn’t spit it out or not drink it…

…But alas, all it took was a matter of seconds for Alfred to down the entire glass of champaign. The man was known for having an appetite, and it was shown then and there how quickly he had drank. A large smirk formed on Alice’s face, since that empty glass was enough of a confirmation that she needed to get where she wanted.

A plan all thanks to the power of Damien, that now, all she had to sit back and wait.

“Thanks for the drink,” The empty glass was placed down onto the bar table before Alfred had resumed picking up the other two drinks for himself and Natalya, “If you’ll excuse me, there’s something I need to go do,”

As the man had turned himself around from the woman, Alice was left standing there with a small smirk left on her lips. She hadn’t said anything at all, other than giving a brief wave at Alfred’s direction before placing her own empty glass on the bar table for the bar tender to take.

She didn’t know how long she had to wait… But for now, she had to be patient.

“Of course,” Alice had found her smirk grow by the time the man had turned around. It was at that point Alfred had picked up the drinks that the bartender had made for him and Natalya, now walking over to where his girlfriend was with the rest of her friends. Alice watched him as he left before whispering underneath her breath, followed by reaching into her pocket to look at the small red bottle she had in hand.

_“It was good to see you too… Alfred.”_

The group of fairies had been away from the bar when the encounter had happened. All of them had been engaged in conversation about the dance, which while Florentyna and Mei had talked about the dances they had with the random men who had approached them, a voice suddenly had came to Natalya’s head.

A voice that she hadn’t been expecting to hear all of a sudden while in the middle of listening to the other’s stories.

_“…Natasha… Natasha…”_

Natalya found herself pausing in her focus of the conversation. Her eyes immediately began to look around the scene, clearly startled all of a sudden.

“ _You need to get out of there, Natasha. You and your friends are in great danger.”_

Silence came from Natalya as she listened onwards to what the voice had been saying, while her friends had been now talking about what flavor the giant cake on display was. With her head turned away, Natalya had closed her eyes and taken in a deep breath.

‘ _What do you mean, I’m in danger?”_ She had responded to the voice, in her head. She thought the dreams were weird enough from the previous night, but for her mother to be calling out to her all of a sudden unexpectedly? ’ _Mama? Is that you?’_

 _“Natasha,”_ The voice repeated clearer, much louder, and with great concern to its tone of voice, “ _Yes, but you need to go now.”_

Why… Was there suddenly a warning?

Looking up from where her eyes were closed, all Natalya had been exposed to was the sight of Alfred at the bar with the drinks he had promised to get her.

Yet, in front of him, she noticed that Alice had been talking with him.

“What a fucking skank.” Natalya couldn’t help but to mutter seeing the woman in front of him. From her perspective, it looked like she was sharing a brief drink with him was all. No need to overreact, she thought to herself.

The truth that she hadn’t known, as it had been more than _just_ a drink that was taking place.

Seeing Alfred return with the drinks resulted in the connection with the voice to immediately break. Natalya was startled at first when snapping out of her daze, which she had looked up, only to be greeted to the familiar smile that had been on Alfred’s face. Seeing that smile always made her weak in the knees, but for now, all it did was make her feel better.

Even if she was in a daze, this hadn’t stopped Florentyna to pause mid-sentence of her questioning of the displayed cake for the guests, before reaching over and snatching what looked to be Natalya’s drink from Alfred’s hand. She was only being playful as she observed it with a small smirk, “Oh? This for me? Aw Alfred, you’re so sweet,”

Alfred stared at Florentyna for a moment in dismay before Natalya had chuckled, shaking her head and taking the drink back from her friend. With the drink now in her hand, Natalya looked down to observe it. It was cute - a little beverage with a cherry and a small umbrella on top. “Real fucking classy, Florentyna,” She playfully called the other out before sticking her tongue out at her, before Florentyna had grinned and gone back to her previous conversation. Alas, as Natalya took her first sip out of the drink, she turned to face her lover with her brows narrowed, “Thanks. What was taking you so long?”

“…Eh…” Alfred couldn’t help but roll his eyes slightly before using his eyes to motion over to who exactly was behind him, staring. Of course, Natalya looked over his shoulder, where a brief exchange of eyes was made between her and Alice. He was honest about it, which Natalya had immediately gone back to her drink once he had admitted to it, “Kind of not want to think about _her_ right now.”

The comment that came from Alfred was attention-grabbing for the rest of the group. He wasn’t naturally the type of person to dismiss the idea of thinking about someone nor showing any signs of discomfort, but at that moment when he had said this, now everyone was curious and put the cake conversation to a halt.

“Ew,” Mei couldn’t help but cross her arms seeing the familiar blonde hair and glasses, who was now seated at the bar seeming to enjoy the isolation from every one of the ball, “Who invited _that_ drama queen here?”

“Probably my parents,” Alfred shrugged, now finishing off his drink that he had gotten before hearing trumpets from the stage of the ball begin to go off. Shit, did that mean it was time for him to go up and speak, “Can’t really escape her since her family works for the royal council. Anywhosies,” He looked at Natalya now and gave a smile at her. Part of him wanted to stay longer, but it seemed that he had to jump straight into stage three of the plan, “My parents want me to just talk for a few minutes. But when I make my announcement, I’ll make sure to call for you, okay?”

His announcement… Part of her still had _no_ idea what it was.

Natalya rather not question it as she nodded in understanding, “Sounds good,” She responded, closing her eyes for a moment when Alfred had leaned forward to kiss her cheek. With giving her hand a gentle squeeze, Alfred had turned away from the group and made his way in the direction of the stage.

Despite sharing a drink with her friends and him, that voice from before had still been bothering her.

Why, of all times, was her mother trying to warn her of something bad happening? Usually, she sent messages from Sparx when there was an emergency…

…And she didn’t see any emergency at all.

Alfred had stepped up to the podium where both of his parents were sitting in their seats. Already, a microphone had been set up for him seeing that his father had finished his quick speech, which was why when the trumpets had filled the area to gather everyone’s attentions at the moment.

It was his time to come up and speak on his family’s behalf.

“Dearest guests,” King Arthur had spoken out into the microphone to introduce Alfred, “Your attention please. On this evening, we are not only celebrating a time of education and commencement in Eraqion, but my son has a few words to share on this day, along with an announcement.” The King had given Alfred a wink before handing over the microphone, followed by whispering a brief, “Good luck,” With a pat on the younger man’s back, before returning to his seat.

Seeing that now everyone was staring at him, Alfred could feel his heart slowly beginning to drop.

Okay, this was it.

No backing out of the plan now.

Once the microphone was in his hand, he cleared his throat and soon spoke, “Hey everyone,” He began with a smile to his face, “Thanks so much for taking the time to come down here. Not only does my family and royal council appreciate it, but I most certainly do as well. Today’s date is an opportunity of sharing the joy and love that everyone here in Eraqion has. With today being a day of happiness, tonight I’ve got a bit of a very special announcement to make.”

The entire time Natalya had stood there, she watched very close and intently since she sure as hell didn’t know what this _surprise_ meant.

He said he wanted to announce it, which she hadn’t been expecting why there were a lot of cameras already set up to take photos of him. It had something to do with her, she figured, so many that’s why the Magix press was already on it.

“As most of you all know,” Alfred only continued in a clear voice, “I have been in a loving relationship for the last two years and hope to soon be more. Many of you know her as a Princess, and others may know her for her magic.”

What was he doing?…

Natalya had no idea why he was suddenly talking about her so openly. There had to be something else planned other than for a gift. That just had to be the case. Despite this, suddenly she could feel her heart beginning to build-up in anxiety. He was trying to get the attention all on her, which seemed to be working, seeing that she swore she could feel plenty of eyes at her direction.

“Whoa,” Gilbert began as he took a sip out of his drink. Of course, he knew _exactly_ what Alfred was planning, but he didn’t think of how serious he was about it, “Alfred's _really_ is in love. Like, full blown in the air kind of thing.”

 _“Which is why ladies and gentlemen,”_ As Alfred continued onwards with his speech, he had found himself draw at a blank.

…Why was he there again?

_‘Prince of Eraqion, through the power of Damien, you shall become his puppet. A puppet under a dark spell you shall never break free from._

_…Through the powers of the ancestral witches, you do not know who Natasha Braginskaya is!’_

Almost everything at the moment completely faded in his vision, that Alfred found himself pausing mid-sentence as his eyes widened. Holding onto his head for a moment, he had paused and grasped onto the surface of it, which his sudden behavior was noticed by the surrounding crowd of the scene.

The sudden pain and voice in his head…

…Something he didn’t recognize.

People in the audience had noticed the sudden change of behavior.

But alas, Alfred caught himself before making a scene. He cleared his throat now and turned to the audience, which by the time he had opened his eyes, all light had been gone.

“…I’d like to introduce you all to this very important woman who has changed my entire life, and I plan to spend the rest of my life with…

… _Princess Alice.”_

Silence came from the audience when this had been said aloud through the microphone. Even the King and Queen, who found themselves taken aback, stood up from their seats in shock from what Alfred had just announced to the large crowd of people. The entire royal family knew what he was going to announce - but it certainly hadn’t been _that._

Even if there had been major confusion then and there, the serious expression that came from Alfred showed that there was no hesitation whatsoever. The audience all began to clap when hearing such a statement.

A few moments after hearing her name, Alice had slowly began to walk from the crowd and make her way up to the stage with a growing smile to her face while waving to the guests below her.

The drink, being a mixture of juices, that was once in Natalya’s hand though, had completely dropped onto the ground.

The drink had spilled all over the grass and the dress of her skirt - leaving her in dismay as her eyes widened and jaw completely dropped.

What especially didn’t help at the moment was when Alice had made her way up to the stage, she had jumped into Alfred’s arms in a tight hug.

The shock hitting her faster than being shot by a bullet.

“ _Damien’s potion worked_ …” Alice had whispered underneath her breath as she looked at Alfred, staring longly into his eyes.

That was when she had seen it.

The color of his eyes… The familiar, bright blue orbs that Alfred had been known for vanished. Practically nonexistent at that point, which was a clear indicator that the spell had worked. If she was going to make sure that the spell worked, she leaned in close into his ear to whisper, all while focusing her own magic into the enchantment to secure the curse.

“ _Dearest Alfred, you are finally mine,”_ Alice whispered in a soothing, tone of voice to the man who had been unresponsive at the moment, _“Princess Natasha has nothing to do with you any longer and is only a dead Princess to the throne of Sparx. You shall never love her, never think of her, or never dare say her name so long as we are together.”_

Hearing these words didn’t make sense at all to Alfred at that point.

In his mind, everything had been blank.

All he could see was himself, trapped in what felt like an internal battle…

…That even when hearing these words, he spoke almost similar a lifeless, form of a zombie.

_“Yes, my dear…”_

The shock that surrounded the audience was hard to even believe. The fact that the Prince had begun a speech to only break the news of someone like Princess Alice - known to be his former fiancé, to come right up and stand by his side…

…For his friends, that information wasn’t taken lightly right away.

 _“What_ the _FUCK was that!?”_

Florentyna snapped immediately as she dropped her own drink onto the ground as she shot a glare at Alfred, who seemed to not be paying attention at all to the rest of the group. Her expression was full of anger, frustration, and full blown confusion before she looked over at Natalya to see if the other had any idea what was going on.

And to her surprise, the shock and horror that covered Natalya’s face, seemed to be a clear indicator that she didn’t know.

Natalya had been standing there, her face completely pale -almost as if her entire life source had left her body at that moment and she were dead. She was as still as a tree - no sign of life present to her body language nor expression. The words hitting like a bullet, she was naturally responding as if she were shot by a gun in the first place.

Paralyzed, lost, and in pain.

Florentyna ran up to Natalya, grasping onto her shoulders and forcing the girl to turn and face her, “What’s going on?!? Did you guys get into a fight or something!?”

The sudden voice that came from Florentyna had Natalya slowly turn her head to face the other. She was unresponsive at first, to the point where when she opened her mouth to speak, there had been a lot of hesitation, “I-I…” Natalya’s voice quivered in response, before turning her eyes back to the stage where she could feel her heart continuously sink more and more at the sight of Alice, “I-I don’t know wh-what just h-happened.”

“Something’s up,” Monika spoke out and looked over at Gilbert, anger boiling in her eyes. She reached over where her older brother stood, grabbing him by the shoulder and forcing the male to look her directly in the eye for at least an answer “Is _that_ what the surprise was about? Did you know about it?”

“No!” Gilbert had followed-up and looked at the stage. Based on how startled he looked, Monika slowly pulled her hand back. Her magic had sensed his aura showed innocence in the situation, so he had been clueless just as all of them, “I knew what the surprise was, but I’ll tell ya for a fact _THAT_ was not it. I swear!” He expressed all while holding his hands up into the air out of defense since his sister truly looked like she was about to punch someone, “He’s had this whole thing planned for MONTHS and then all of a sudden pulls _that_ stunt!?”

It looked like that not even Gilbert knew what was going on either. What didn’t neglect the fact though was that as Natalya had been standing there, her eyes had begun to water.

Never in her entire life, she swore she could find herself going sad…

She hated crying, but just standing there with the horror on her face of what she had just witnessed…

_…It completely broke her heart._

Streams of tears slowly began to make her way down her cheeks while watching the scene take place. Her hands were in fists, her body was shaking in anger as the frustration began to fill her mind. This had to be some sort of terrible joke… Right?

Did he not just tell her moments ago that he was going to call her up?

What did she do wrong?

All of these questions filled her head, all while she attempted to think for some sort of answer. Naturally, she was a problem-solver… But this problem was one that she couldn’t even process without her emotions blurring out the answers to her confusion. This was as bad as the nightmares that she had the night before.

And she feared that this was a nightmare that managed to somehow become a reality. A one that she at that moment, felt like would last for the rest of her life.

“This is totally bizzare.” Tatyana had noticed the tears that had streamed down Natalya’s face. There, she had approached the girl and pulled her into a tight hug, giving her a handkerchief in the process of doing so, “That’s not the Alfred we know…” As she said this, the handkerchief was brought up to pat her cheeks. But again, Natalya was completely unresponsive while Tatyana tried to help, “What.. What is he thinking?”

“He’s on some sort of drugs, that’s what!” Florentyna had practically shouted out in anger. By her behavior, she was fuming. Absolutely livid that she didn’t care if, at that point, she was starting a scene, “Listen, I know I joke about drugs, but I’m actually going to kill him if this was a joke. I don’t care!”

_“…He… mislead me.”_

Natalya couldn’t help but look down now. Her vision was completely blurred at that point as the tears from her eyes began to drip down onto her chest, “W-Who…does that… He invited me to the ball to what, break up with me publicly so he can get me upset?”

“Hang on Nat,” Elizabeta shook her head when she heard these words and looked over at Alice who had been grinning right in their direction.

This one grin that came from the direction of Alice immediately hit something in Elizabeta. Her eyes narrowed for a moment before she moved in front of Natalya in an attempt to block her view from the stage. She was in shock, so the best thing Elizabeta could do was try to distract her from the view, “There has to be something behind it. He was acting completely normal five minutes ago, and now all of the sudden pulled this stunt.”

“What do you mean? It makes sense.” Natalya looked at the other now; the tears only continuing to stream down her cheeks as she sniffled, “He and Alice were engaged, remember? But he broke it off.”

This wasn’t a lie at all. It was a lie in the beginning of their relationship when he had kept these secrets about the past behind her back. Since that day she had found out the truth, she was angry - furious at first with him. However, this issue was two years ago and has been resolved. A promise the two had made to each other was that if there was anything going on, they had to be honest with one another.

The engagement with Alice and him being a Prince was already forgiven by her. Alfred was always with her since then, just as she was honest with him the entire time. Always how she felt, what she wanted or needed, just as he was communicative with her. That was what she emphasized with him that she needed - communication.

Already, she had enough issues in terms of trusting people in her life. Coming to the magic dimension, her trust cycle has managed to extend from a reserved one to a more open one. She trusted him with her life, and she had assumed he trusted her with his…

…But was that a lie, after all this time?

“…Did he lie to me?” The confusion in Natalya’s tone of voice was clear. Even she couldn’t answer it as she looked down at the skirt of her dress. It was soaking wet based from her dropping her drink earlier in shock, before she gripped onto the ball gown and glared down. The tears only began to form more in her eyes the further she questioned it, “…Was he really engaged to her all this time? Was he pretending to be in love with me?…” She paused, reaching over to rub her eyes for a moment, “…That doesn’t sound right… Was he just using me?” She looked up now to look at the group, “Baiting me for his personal needs?”

“That’s even more messed up if that was the case,” Elizabeta couldn’t help but to huff herself when hearing that thought. Alfred was never the type of person to use someone.

No, he had been the opposite. A gentleman who looked out for his friends and family, and always put his needs behind everyone else’s. He was no where near the type of guy who would use someone, especially for their looks since there was one thing that no one can deny, and for her coming from Earth, Natalya was a very beautiful individual.

“If that’s true…” Florentyna could feel herself grinding down on her teeth, that at this point she had taken off her heels so she could walk more properly, “Alfred’s going to REALLY regret messing with my best friend. He better get his ass down here right now and gives us an explanation before I kill him. I REALLY am going to kill him.”

With her heels now off, it wasn’t long until Florentyna began storming off from the group. No one was going to stop her at that point. Even if it was bad what she was doing, equally everyone had been angry at Alfred.

So for him to experience the hell that was about to unleash from Florentyna - it wasn’t going to be good at all for him.

_“HEY!”_

Florentyna had called out to both Alfred and Alice when they had stepped from down the stage. This immediately caught their attention as they stared at her as if she were crazy. Based on her livid expression and how she had pointed directly to the Prince, she had a business that she wanted to take care of right away.

“ALFRED!” She snapped, calling him out then, “If you’re a hero, get down here right now like a man and explain yourself!”

Her loud, vulgar tone of voice was certainly had gotten guests' attention when she had said this.

A guard had approached her and held his hand out from making any steps further towards the Prince. The guard was calm, but did step in front of her to observe the situation, “Is there a problem, miss?”

Oh no, she wasn’t going to let this guard stop her that easily.

All Florentyna had done was held out her hands at him, a bright light of magic forming in the palms of her hands as her eyes glow with magic.

_“Freezus.”_

As the spell was cast, the guard who had been preventing her from approaching Alfred, froze then and there. She moved herself around the guard, the anger still present on her face while marching her way over to Alfred. She had plenty of things to say to him, and a silly guard wasn’t going to stop her from confronting him and calling him then and there. If it had to be in front of his entire family and friends as well, then so be it.

He hurt someone important to her. Publicly humiliated her and left her speechless, which was where Florentyna was going to draw the line. She knew Alfred for many years, and was even the one to introduce Natalya to him thinking that perhaps maybe something good could come out from it.

And of course, a great relationship did form.

But now? After all the work she had done to connect him with Natalya? He tossed it into the trash as if it were practically nonexistent? No, she wasn’t going to let him get away with pulling such a stunt without an explanation. Or let alone, some consequences for his behavior.

The sight of what Florentyna had done with the guard though didn’t even catch Alfred’s attention. After all, his mind wasn’t focused at all as he stared vividly in the sky as if he were lost.

However, Alice quickly noticed the guard that had frozen completely still as the spell was cast. She knew exactly that she was Natalya’s friend…

…One of her powerful friends, to say the least.

The last thing she wanted was for a battle to take place, so all Alice had done was cry out into Alfred’s shoulder. Her cry being so fake, that even Florentyna found herself picking up her pace as she walked over to the two, “Oh Alfred!” Alice blurted out, her face pressed into his chest, “That girl and her friends are out to get me! Please don’t let them hurt me.”

_“…Dangerous…?”_

Alfred had blinked for a moment when he heard these words. The confusion in his tone was obvious, in addition to how monotone it had sounded. It wasn’t him at all. Let alone, it had sounded like a puppet had been listening to the words from its master. Followed by this, he looked over at Florentyna with a blank stare.

That was...

Who was _she?_

No, he knew who she was?

But of course, his mind had clogged up once more as he brought his hand up to his head. The darkness only continued to fog up his mind, which based on the behavior that came from Alfred being in pain, Alice grinned at the sight.

“Yes!” Alice had cried out once more, similarly to a damsel in distress as she pulled back and grabbed onto the man’s shoulders to get him to look at her, “They’re dangerous! They’re witches who work for the wizard, Damien!” She whispered and placed a hand on his back, once again using the magic to persuade him. Her eyes glew with magic, before a light of magic formed in her hand that was pressed against his back.

_“Listen to me my darling, and do as I say… Kill them. Kill the witch with the violet eyes and blonde hair. She is the one who is out to destroy your Kingdom.”_

The spell was certainly enough to get Alfred to snap out of his trance. Rather than staying silent as a zombie, all he had done was hold his hands out at a point towards not only Florentyna but the group behind her.

“Guards,” Alfred spoke aloud, his expression stern while there was a strictness to his tone of voice, “Arrest those witches right now. They’re all working for Damien and are here to attack my family.”

“WHAT!?” Florentyna had burst out loud in anger, bringing her hands through her hair out of shock at what he had just said.

The second Alfred had said this though, all the guests at that ball looked straight at the group of fairies. The accusation was completely out of the blue, that even for the group, they were all shocked.

Witches!?

Was this another case similar to the one in Solis?

What was even more concerning for the guests who had been standing and witnessing the scene, some of them had particularly stared at Natalya. If it was a witch taking on the form of the Princess of the magic dimension, then the situation was ten times worse than it was.

“If they are witches,” One guest had said aloud, horror in their tone of voice, “That is absolutely horrible! A witch disguising themselves as King Viktor and Queen Alyona’s daughter!”

“Absolutely horrible!” Another guest had said aloud in agreement.

The term ‘witches’ brought shock to the entire group that stood there. What didn’t help too as well was the fact that all of the guards at the ball began to surround them the second Alfred had said this.

“Alfred?” King Arthur had stood up now, approaching Alfred and placing a hand on his shoulder. There was something wrong. He had been all part of the plan, so he was equally in shock as everyone at the ball had been, “What is going on? That’s Natalya over there-”

“No dad,” Alfred had turned to his father; his eyes glowing red almost as if he had been a zombie listening to the commands of the woman in front of him, “Alice is a fairy and knows when she sees witches. They all work for Damien and are here to ruin the party. We have to stop them.”

_“That’s a lie!”_

Natalya shouted out when she had heard this, resulting in everyone to look at her in horror.

There, she had noticed that the guards were immediately going to swing for an attack on the group, which resulted in her to jump back. With her hands up in the air and tears still running down her cheeks, a shield made out of magic formed to prevent taking any hit from the guards that seemed like they were going to swing their swords at them to attack. A sword lasted against the shield, resulting in it to freeze into ice and shatter within seconds, startling the guests right away.

As Natalya lowered her hands, the barrier vanished before she turned to face the King who stood on the stage. Her eyes were widened while making direct eye contact with him, being vulnerable in the moment, “King Arthur, you _know_ it’s me. There’s something wrong with Alfred - there’s an aura of dark magic here, but I don’t know where it’s coming from!”

The King looked over at the girl with a softened expression.

Yes, Arthur knew Natalya very well. The same girl that Alfred had talked about almost at every occasion he could. He couldn’t believe that it was witches, there was no possible way. Arthur held his hand out in a command, as an attempt to at least keep the guards from hurting them, “Stop! I trust her.”

The issue was that even with the command being loud and clear, the guards had already initiated their commands from the Prince.

Frustration immediately formed on Natalya’s face as she slowly backed away from the guards that were beginning to surround her. This was the second ball she’s attended in her entire life - and now, she was leaving it again with guards surrounding her. First Solis, now Eraqion — was she ever going to experience the ‘amazingness’ of what a ball was?

So far, her interpretation of balls was that if something bad always managed to happen, she didn’t want any part of it.

“You think those guards will actually listen to you?” Florentyna had grabbed onto Natalya’s wrist, pulling her out of the circle of guards. There was nothing they could do. If they wanted to fight, they would have to hurt the guards. The only thing that could be done was to attempt escaping, “We have to get out of here!”

As the girls began to run, Natalya couldn’t keep herself focused. Just seeing that angry look that Alfred had on his face truly tore her heart apart, that even more tears streamed down her cheeks.

She never got upset, but this one event and sense of betrayal was enough to shatter her heart into pieces.

The sight of the group of fairies immediately running out of the courtyard to avoid the guards chasing them was one thing that not only the guests had watched, but for a certain group of guests, the sight of it was very amusing. Especially for those who had come on behalf of Solis, a large grin had formed on Charlotte’s face while in her hand, she had been holding onto a glass of wine. She swirled the drink, turning her eyes over to seeing Florentyna running with the group as well.

“My my…” She watched while the group of fairies were running away from the guards, “Florentyna most certainly always get herself into trouble with her friends.” She looked over at the male beside him, who seemed completely unresponsive at the moment, “Maybe you should reconsider how you raised Florentyna, Renard. It was a bad idea to sent her to Lenfia, since it doesn’t seem that they teach fairies how to behave.”

“Florentyna…” The King of Solis had spoken in a softened tone. His heart ached to hear the name, that when he looked over at Charlotte, all of it had became a blur.

The more that the girls ran through the ball, the more parts of their dresses had became undone. All of them at that point had left their shoes behind as they all panted, trying to escape the chase that was going on.

“All of the sudden,” Mei began while running, “Everyone thinks we’re witches - it’s got to be dark magic.”

“ _She_ was right…” Natalya spoke out while running herself, which immediately caught the attention of the rest of the group. No one understood what she was talking about, which resulted in Natalya to look at the group while panting, “My mom - she called out to me in a message saying that we were in danger. I didn’t know what it was until now, which means that there’s something here that has to do with dark magic. She gets in contact with me if I’m near dark magic.”

“…Maybe it has to be the same dark magic that was used at Florentyna’s party,” Monika had followed-up in understanding to what the other had been saying, “The magic similar to how King Renard suddenly announced that we were witches. The dark magic must’ve gotten to Alfred too, since now he’s calling us witches.”

As they were running, Gilbert had followed just behind them. While he knew he could get in trouble for assisting them under that situation, he didn’t care. Something was going on and he had prioritized his duties of serving the royal family to assisting the group of girls.

There was a bigger reason though that he was helping. With his hands held out to the group, what looked to be a pair of keys had been in the palm of his hand, “Alfred did the smart thing and handed me the keys to the aircraft,” He explained, “I’ll go start up the ship, but it’ll take me maybe five minutes to get it into the air. I’ll get it into the air, and maybe you guys can follow with wings?”

“Honestly,” Monika nodded in agreement while continuing her sprint, “It may be our best bet, so we’ll try to outrun the guards to give you some time.”

A nod of understanding came from Gilbert at that point, “Sounds good,” He responded, which at that point, he had turned left from the direction of where the girls were running. The ship had been in front of the palace parked, so if he was going to get to it quickly, he needed to sprint as fast as he could.

All answers at that point of running away from the ball, being left with hopeless confusion.

* * *

_“Heartbreak and lies. The two most dangerous things to break a girl’s heart.”_

The waterfall in front of them had been displaying multiple visuals of what had been taking place at Eraqion. From the tears on Natalya’s face to Alfred getting the guards sent at her and her friends…

…Damien was smirking at the sight of it.

It was the pain that he longed to see. Something about the sight of Natalya being vulnerable and heartbroken in the moment, that was what he needed. A pain to get her weak to the point where she couldn’t use her true power then and there. She was a problem in his book that would prevent him with continuing his mission of taking over the magic dimension.

And so, in order to prevent her from getting in her way, he had to do something quickly.

Behind the man, laughter could be heard from the three witches who were observing the sight. All of the fairies running for their lives while the guards had been attempting to launch attacks on them, all while Prince Alfred had seemed to be holding Alice close and protectively. It was a turn of events of the century.

No royal balls were never like this.

“I’ve never seen Natalya cry like that at all,” Gelinda had commented as she approached the waterfall and stared right at Natalya’s face that was full of tears, “Who knew that _this_ would be enough to break her.”

“All it took was for one dark potion to end it all for her,” Damien had continued onwards with his statement.

His arms were folded behind his back before turning his head toward Alice to observe her. She was a beautiful young woman but based on the way Alfred had attempted to avoid her earlier, there was no love that he had for her that was equal to the amount of love she had for him.

Yet, he did notice something very unique about the younger girl.

“That Alice girl truly has pure darkness in her heart… Especially for a fairy,” A small hum came from Damien when this was said. Never in his lifetime had he ever seen a fairy so dark as her, yet, she did not hesitate to cast the spell on Alfred and use manipulation to get him to be with her. A large smirk formed along his lips before he turned his head over to the three witches who were also watching, “You know, she would make a perfect fourth witch among you three.”

The laughter that came from the witches immediately silenced. What looked like anger and unamusement filled their expressions, resulting in Damien to laugh to himself. Even if Alice was a fairy with a darker heart, the one thing that hadn’t changed since his exile to the omega dimension was the amount of hatred that witches seemed to have for fairies.

It was a century-long commonality in magic society that all witches hated fairies. The fact that the witches went silent at the proposal of Alice being a fourth witch by their side, they all hated it right away.

“I’m just teasing, darlings.” Damien ran a hand through his hair before snapping his fingers. From there, what looked to be a chair formed behind him as he sat down and kept his head up to watch the visual scene on Eraqion through the waterfall, “Now, sit back, relax…

_…and enjoy the show.”_

* * *

_“I order you to stop right now in the name of Eraqion!”_

The guards were not giving up at all. Despite the girls running for a good five minutes, they seemed to have as much energy as they did. The guards were so determined to taking them out, that the fairies didn’t know what to do. Even worse, they didn’t want to take the chances of attacking them since they were all innocent in the situation.

The guards were only following the orders of Alfred. They didn’t have to obey him, yet since they were loyal to the family, they had to. It was similar to the situation on Solis. When King Renard had ordered guards on them, they were only doing their job to serve to the royal family. King Arthur had attempted to stop the guards from attacking, but alas, Alfred had forced them with the order.

The thing was, as daring and bold as it was, Florentyna couldn’t help but to call out to the guards in a taunting tone of voice, “Or else what!?”

That was a big mistake.

The second after Florentyna had shouted at them, what looked like an arrow came flying at their direction. Florentyna had ducked in fear with a loud gasp, all while Mei had glared at her in annoyance.

“Did you REALLY have to ask them?” She began with clear annoyance to her tone of voice.

The guards weren’t hesitating to attack. Long glares from the group were given to Florentyna, which at that point, she nervously chuckled and brought her hands to her mouth since she wouldn’t question it any further.  
  
“We have to fight back,” Elizabeta spoke up, seeing that they were beginning to run out of options other than running.

That was until, they had reached the point in the royal courtyard, which seemed to be a grand maze. The maze was something that the group had noticed upon their first arrival to the ball, but no one had paid close attention to it.

Perhaps this would be their ticket of escaping the guards and getting to that air craft quickly.

“We can’t hurt them, though,” Tatyana had spoken out when hearing the suggestion to fight, “They’re innocent in the situation. We can’t.”

“Tatyana’s right, I agree with her,” Monika responded with a quick nod, “They’re just following orders, like what had happened on Solis.”

Natalya had sprinted and made her way closer to Monika and Elizabeta, looking at both of them. It was at this point that she had calmed down, yet by the expression on her face, it was clear that she was still heartbroken, “Don’t. We can get out of this without fighting. We just need to lose them and escape on the ship as Gilbert suggested.”

“Oh yeah, how?” Elizabeta rose a brow at the other, “By asking them, _Hey, do you think you can’t attack us so we can escape?_ They’re not going to listen, they think we’re witches.”

“Elizabeta, you’re not thinking.” Natalya had began as she turned her attention forward now that they had gone inside the maze at that point. Since they had no idea where to go, they just continued straight with the options of turning into different directions, “Remember what Professor Polonium had taught us? Navigating in unknown environments - I say we put that into practice.”

“And that practice being…?” Florentyna tilted her head.

_“By splitting up.”_

Those were the last words that came from Natalya before she had turned into one of the opening tunnels of the maze. There was no time for arguing or dispute on the idea, which resulted in the group to agree and follow into their own tunnels to get the guards confused on where they were going. With being split up, this resulted in the guards to look around the area they were in and stop running. The girls knew that they were distracted, so this was their chance to run even more further away from them.

“Hey!” One of the guards had spoken up, “Where did they go?!”

The guards had no idea how to respond to the question. No one had seen where the girls had gone, which led for them to all stop to begin searching around the area.

However, what the leader of the guards did see, was the fact that they all separately split intodifferent tunnels so they could be by themselves, “Each one of them split into a corner, so if we went into either-or, we’ll catch one,” He pointed in the left direction of one of the empty tunnels beside him, “Let’s go this way!”

All of the guards had followed just behind their leader. But of course, the more they ran through the tunnels of the maze, they couldn’t find anything belonging to the girls.

It was at a point that as they were running, they all eventually had met a dead end.

“Damn it! A dead end.” The leader of the guards cursed to himself as he stared at the wall of bushes in front of him. There was only one other idea that came to his mind that they could all do if they were going to find the group of hidden girls. And so, with his spear raised, he looked at the wall of bushes in front of him, “Forgive me, King Arthur.” He turned his head over to the rest of the group with his spear still risen, “Let’s blast our way through the maze. That way, we’ll end up finding them.”

With this motion in the act, the leader had held the spear towards the bush before what looked to be a bright glow of magic form on the end of it. All it took was a matter of seconds for what sounded to be an explosion heard from the maze before the wall had a large hole that allowed for the guards to continue running through.

This one blast had been loud enough for the group of girls that were running to hear it. All they had to do was turn around, and the dead-end that was once blocking them off had been blown up so there had been a visible hole they could climb through.

“There they are!” A guard had shouted, “Attack!”

“Great,” Monika huffed in annoyance.

The plan of splitting up seemed to have worked at first. Yet, what the group didn’t know, was that these guards had magic on their side in terms of launching attacks as well. Instead of bothering to give up, they decided to blast through the hedge maze and find any opening to attack them.

With their attacks coming in the form of arrows and magic, the group that had been once split managed to reunite together.

Mei, who had her hands covering her head out of fear of being hit, looked over at the rest of the fairies with horror to her expression, “Now what are we going to do?”

At this question, an epiphany hit Tatyana. She looked around the hedge maze, before holding her hands out as a bright orb of magic formed in the palms of her hands. The hedge maze wasn’t made out of fake plants - no - it was true to nature, “We’re in a maze out of plants,” She stopped running and held both of her hands out as the guards continued to run at them, “I’ll try to see if I can trap them to give us more time,” With that, she closed her eyes and shouted aloud in an enchantment.

“ _Greens of ivy_!"

Each hole that the guards had blown up immediately had vines shooting from the ground, blocking the entrances so they couldn’t get near the girls. Even if they were to take a step further, the vines only grew in front of them and became larger and larger that it’d be impossible to get through unless something was very sharp enough.

In addition to getting the guards away from them, Tatyana finished with her first enchantment before lowering her hands and glaring at the guards that were running at them. Her eyes glew of power before she held her hands now at the direction of the ground, before quickly raising them into the air.

Large vines sprouted through the ground within seconds of this act. As the vines grew, it created a wall between the group of fairies and the guards to prevent them from catching up to them. Every attack that the guard had sent at them was now hitting against this barrier, which had done no damage.

Nothing would be enough to take the vines down.

“Retreat!” The leader of guards had spoken out to the rest of the men, “We can’t stop it. Retreat, retreat!”

Hearing the sounds of retreat indeed brought a lot of reassurance to the girls as they continued to run. At least now they didn’t have to worry about arrows coming flying at their heads or even worse with those bombs.

“Nice, Tatyana!” Florentyna couldn’t help but to smile as she patted her friend’s back, “That was really a great idea,”

“As I always say,” Tatyana gave a wink to the other, now at that point, fully caught up with the group after splitting for a moment, “Peace is always the best way to resolve conflict than violence.”

Eventually, the girls had made it a bit closer to where the ship had been in front of the palace’s entrance. It seemed that Gilbert hadn’t taken off yet, but they made it just in time before he was just about to leave, so they could hop on without the need to transform. Just as they were about to make their way over to the ship though…

…Natalya’s eyes widened when her instincts had kicked in full gear.

‘ _Natasha, duck!’_

“Guys, duck!” The second she heard this, Natalya had ducked from her spot and shouted to the rest of the group, which they had followed.

What looked like an arrow, was flying at their direction and had landed on a tree. The second it had hit the tree, a large explosion ensued from it as the girls shielded their faces from it. The wind had gust through the air from the impact of the explosion, which no one knew where the source of the arrows was coming from.

The guards managed to retreat…

…so who was going after them now?

Natalya was the first to turn around after seeing the explosion, only to feel her heart drop at the sight of what she had been seeing.

There, she had not only seen the guards from before, but she saw Alfred standing there with the bow and arrows that exploded on contact.

The expression on his face showed that he was livid, all the while she could also see what looked like a tint of redness in his eyes.

“You witches made a big mistake coming here,” Alfred had shouted out to them, now holding once again another arrow at their direction. The bow was in his hands while the arrow was drawn back, almost as if he were about to send it at their direction again.

There was no possible way that the Prince was now with his guards. They were following them to the ship to properly attack them? The group hadn’t done anything wrong the entire time other than defend themselves and run, but it seemed that in Alfred’s eyes, this wasn’t the case at all. He was fully convinced that there were witches in his Kingdom, which again, they had no idea why.

“Okay, that’s it,” Florentyna looked over at Natalya, taking a step forward in front of the ship with her hands held out in defense, “ _Now_ can we use magic against them? I’m not about to die to an arrow that explodes!”

Elizabeta reached over and grabbed onto Florentyna’s shoulders, forcing the other to look at her as she sighed, “Just leave it to me.”

Slowly, she had let go of Florentyna’s hand and stepped out of the group. The arrows were fired again from Alfred, but of course, she dodged them, along with the rest of the group as another tree was hit and an explosion ensued.

Due to the loud explosions of the trees, a large fire had broken out. The fire was slow, but with there being surrounding trees around the palace, it wouldn’t be long until the fire would grow.

But the sight of the flames didn’t distract Elizabeta at all.

“Don’t think that I’m scared of your tricks, witches,” Alfred had shouted once again, now pulling another arrow.

There was a reason why Elizabeta had stepped forward on behalf of the group. Her eyes were closed for a moment while she kept her hands down, taking in a steady breath.

That was when all of the fairies figured out what she was doing.

Even Mei couldn’t help but smirk upon noticing what looked to be a small orb of magic that had sparked over her head. Slowly, the orb began to float down in front of Elizabeta, which by the time she had grasped onto it, a powerful light filled her eyes.

Mei brought her hands to her mouth at that point to call out to the blonde, taunting him, “That’s right, Alfred. You haven’t seen what Elizabeta can do just yet, have you?”

The question was intriguing. For Alfred, he lowered the bow and arrow before staring directly at Mei’s face with confusion brought to his expression. Even before the enchantment cast on him, he hadn’t seen anything ordinary or different from the fairies he had once known.

Let alone, did he know that one of them had managed to unlock their true form as a fairy.

It was that being said, that Elizabeta had held her hands up into the air. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and had shouted out loud:

“ _Enchantix_!”

Within seconds of saying this, a bright glow of magic had filled the area as the dress that she once had been wearing, vanished. Instead, her hair had grown twice in length, she had been wearing a floral attire again with green vines growing up her legs, as well as a beautiful pair of wings behind her back to support her.

All it took was a flash of one second. A bright light surrounding her body quickly, before she took a step forward out of the light to expose herself.

A beautiful, powerful fairy with a dominating aura stood in front of the Prince and guards. Her power had radiated in positive energy throughout the area, that the guards found themselves taken aback to seeing her.

For Alfred however, his eyes narrowed before pulling back the arrow once more.

Alice would never lie to him. It was a witch disguised as a fairy.

The arrow in his hand was quickly released at the direction of where Elizabeta stood and flew through the air fast. The thing was that Alfred had been one second too late, seeing that the second he had launched the arrow, Elizabeta already had begun her enchantment. The powerful fairy jumped into the air and held her hands out towards the direction of the guards and Alfred.

“ _Morphix barrier!”_ She shouted, followed by the magic from the palm of her hands to flow to the ground.

There, what looked like an invisible barrier had formed with waves around them. It had been a large barrier to separate the guards and Prince from the rest of the group, that the second the arrow had made an impact with the barrier, it had exploded upon impact with no damage or harm to the group.

“This shield should be enough to keep them at bay,” Elizabeta looked over at the group of fairies, “Go, get on the ship while I stall.”

The one explosion wouldn’t be enough for Alfred nor the guards to stop. In their minds, in order to get through a magical barrier, the best way was to hit it as many times as they could before it broke. It was simple physics.

The thing was, magical physics was much more complex than standard physics that they all knew of.

The more arrows that were sent at the direction of the barrier, instead of further exploding, had bounced right back in the direction of the bed. Elizabeta took this as her cue to fly over to the shield where she looked down at the men, playfully sticking her tongue out, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” She explained before tapping the barrier with her fingers, which sparked of magic, “Because for every shot that hits the morphix, it fires it back _twice_ as hard.”

And indeed, she was correct with this statement.

The arrows that were shot in her direction immediately had bounced back in the direction of the guards and Alfred. As she said, twice as hard with it being much faster and quicker for them to react to.

“Get down!” Alfred began, ducking so the arrows wouldn’t hit them.

Ducking seemed to work for the most part of them not getting injured. The issue was that with the arrows firing back at them, there was no other place for the arrows to hit other than the trees that stood behind them. More explosions could be heard as the arrows made an impact with the trees, resulting in them catching on fire within seconds.

“Hey ladies!” A loud male’s voice could be heard after the shield had been formed. There, the group of fairies had looked over to see that Gilbert had already started the ship, “Let’s forget about the flying into the craft and get the hell outta here!”

The group had nodded in agreement to that statement and so on, began to sprint their way towards the direction of the aircraft.

However, there was one person in the group who didn’t get up and run.

And that was Natalya.

“Natalya!” Tatyana had looked over at the girl who had been standing completely still, not moving at all.

Rather than follow the group, Natalya found herself slowly begin to walk in the direction of where the morphix shield was. There, she could see Alfred, who looked furious out of his mind seeing that they were about to escape. His face was red, eyes were burning in anger all while she swore she could see him grinding his teeth just a tad

“Go on…” Natalya looked over at Tatyana with a frown to her lips, motioning her off with her hand, “I’ll be there in a second.”

That wasn’t enough for Tatyana to run off though. Rather than doing so, she stayed put, just to exactly watch what Natalya had been doing.

Once she was close to the barrier, all Natalya had done was stare right into Alfred’s eyes, not saying a word.

He looked like some sort of possessed monster. She could barely recognize him as the man that she was with just less than an hour ago before the sudden chase began.

What happened to him? It was as if a dark, powerful aura of magic had been radiating off of him, to the point where she could see no light in his heart at all.

“Alfred…” Natalya had begun in a quieter tone of voice. She was calm, didn’t attack, nor yell at him. Instead, she was gentle, which was a rare sight for Tatyana to witness coming from her, “What _happened_ to you?”

That seemed to be a big mistake.

The second she had said his name out loud, all Alfred had done was throw a punch in her direction.

And it looked like a true punch, that even she had taken a step back from the morphix shield.

Fortunately, he couldn’t touch her due to the shield, but still, it pained her to see him like this.

“Why did you do this to me, Alfred?” Natalya had only continued onwards. She didn’t care if he looked at her with that angry expression, she just wanted to understand, “You told me you loved me. Were you using me? Were you just that embarrassed to be with me, that you’d just end it with us by hurting me?”

“Shut up, witch!” Alfred shouted in the woman’s direction when she had said this. Followed by that, he had thrown the bow at her, which only bounced off the shield and onto the ground, “I don’t want to hear it, just shut it!”

_“No.”_

Being told to shut up at the moment wouldn’t get her to be quiet that easily. Instead, she felt her eyes begin to well up again. No, she couldn’t cry. But it pained her too much, to the point where her hands were in fists as she stood a step closer, demanding the answer then and there, “Who the hell are you, Alfred?”

“I’LL. KILL. YOU!”

The shouting from the man only began to increase the more and more she had talked. At that point, he had picked up the bow and attempted shooting an arrow at her again… But this time, it had only bounced off, resulting in him to dodge it.

“I’ll kill you and skin you alive for thinking you could attack Alice!” Alfred snapped again, the anger only continuing to build up in his eyes. He wasn’t hesitating at that point, where at that point, the bow was used to hit against the barrier separating him from the girl. Natalya stood there the entire time in silence, watching as the man attempted his attacks.

_“You should go kill yourself, you fucking bitch!”_

Hearing those words only resulted in her tears to increase.

It was words that she never had imagined hearing coming from him. Sometimes she had been insulted by witches or other dark beings, but it never seemed to have had an effect on her. She had gone through so much in her life that naturally, she became numb to insults.

The thing was that hearing such a dark insult from someone she loved… It hit her differently.

The tears had streamed down her cheeks, that truthfully, she was heartbroken. Heartbroken beyond heartbroken that she didn’t know how to react, other than turn her head away from the man and begin making her way to the ship where everyone was already headed.

There was no more time to be wasted. Rather than go on and try to get reasoning out of him, she had turned around and began to run towards the ship where everyone had been waiting.

Seeing the girl run though, didn’t seem to work in the favor of Alfred and his guards at all. It was then that with the barrier in mind that they all had retreated, having to go into extreme measures now to stop these ‘witches’.

“There you are!” Gilbert had called out from the entrance of the ship upon seeing Natalya and Tatyana. They were the last two that everyone had been waiting on, so the sooner they were to get themselves on board, the sooner they could leave.

“Sorry,” Natalya began with a bit of a sigh while panting slightly, since she indeed had to sprint to get herself there, “Just had to take care of something quickly.”

Gilbert had been just about to run outside to make sure there wasn’t anyone else in the area so they could take off. Though as he did so, something had managed to catch his attention when about to hit the take-off button…

…Why did it feel like everything was warmer in the area?

The sounds of loud screeching could be heard from a distance in their direction. When both Natalya and Tatyana had looked up from the entrance of the ship, all they had seen was a large flame coming at their direction.

Specifically, Tatyana’s direction.

_“WATCH OUT!”_

Natalya exclaimed in a panic from what looked to be a large flame of fire coming at their direction. With her eyes glowing of magic, she had jumped into the air and flew with her magic, before directing the flame opposite from where the ship was. With being the guardian of all flame, her hands were in fists as she forced the fire to go upward into the sky, for the sake of no more trees catching on fire.

Tatyana had stumbled to the ground out of being startled, but when she had saw Natalya block the attack, she slowly got up and took in a deep breath of relief, “Thanks Natalya,” She began, “What was that?”

In all truths, she didn’t know what it was. All Natalya knew was that it had to be an attack at them…

…And then she saw it.

A large creature…

No.

A creature that she recognized right away that as she lowered herself to the ground, Natalya was even stumbled aback while her eyes widened in horror.

A scaly, large white dragon had been flying right in their direction. Its roars were loud and painful to their ears, that at one point, those who were in the ship had to cover their ears from the sharp screech it had.

Low and behold on the dragon’s back, all she had seen was Alfred seated right on top of it with a whip in hand. The group of fairies that already had been in the ship had stepped out to see the sight, which resulted in all of their eyes to widen.

“Are you fucking serious right now!?” Elizabeta shouted out in horror, “Since WHEN did Alfred have that!?”

“For a while now, actually,” Natalya had huffed, before Elizabeta shot a look over at the other woman in shock.

Of course, Natalya wasn’t surprised by this at all.

With being a hero in the magic dimension, they used many creatures in order to fight. Alfred had mentioned a while back that as a graduation present, he had asked his father if, for his future missions, he could finally have a dragon to help with his work. It was a joke at first, at least, in Natalya’s eyes.

By the looks of it, it looked like Alfred was successfully able to do it and convince his father for the gift. Usually on Earth when someone was graduating from an institution, gifts were always in the form of money.

In the magic dimension, apparently, it involved crazy things such as a damn dragon.

“In the olden days…” The man on top of the creature had called out to the group of girls; his eyes glowing red all while he held onto his sword, “…witches were punished with fire. And that’s what I’ve got in store for you witches.”

“Okay, he’s officially batshit crazy,” Florentyna exclaimed from the ship in a panic, since she wasn’t expecting Alfred to come out of nowhere with a dragon. After Elizabeta had put up the barrier, everyone assumed that they were in the clear - but that wasn’t the case at all, “He has to be under some sort of spell. I’m sorry, but there’s no convincing me otherwise!”

Even after his brief little speech, just them standing there and doing nothing didn’t stop Alfred from unleashing the fire once again from the dragon’s mouth. This resulted in the girls to dodge once again, but as for Natalya, all she had to do was hold out her hands and the fire had dissolved immediately at her touch.

“Listen,” Natalya looked over at the group, her expression stern and serious, “Get the ship in the air, now. You guys make sure that ship doesn’t catch on fire, and I’ll take care of Alfred.”

What looked like smirks all formed on the group of fairies' faces. Of course, if Alfred was going to fight fire against someone like her…

…He had no idea what he was asking for.

Even if he was under a spell, if he thought he could go against Natalya with a simple dragon, it was a big mistake.

Nods were all given in understanding to Natalya’s terms, which led for her from there to hold up her hands into the air as a bright magic illuminated the area.

“ _Charmix!”_

The second this one statement was said aloud, the beautiful gown that she had once been wearing for the ball had transformed her into her true form when it came to being a fairy.

Despite having the fairy wings behind her back, somehow for some reason, Alfred _still_ saw them as witches in his eyes. Natalya jumped into the air now, making direct eye contact with _not_ Alfred, but the dragon itself.

All she had to do was hold her hands out, followed by making her eyes glow to get into the dragon’s mind… After all, she was the guardian of the dragon flame and heart of ice. There, the eyes of the dragon had soon immediately been shielded with blocks of ice to make its vision blurry, that way it can’t see her.

First task was to make sure the dragon didn’t see her. Now, to get the man out of there so they could all escape.

“Alright Alfred,” Natalya called out, holding her hands out as two flames had formed in the palms of her hands, “If you want to put me on fire…

_…you’re going to have to catch me first.”_

With those flames, she had thrown it straight at his direction with taking into consideration of not wanting to hurt him. If she could get him down, that would be even better.

Alfred had noticed the attacks from the other and immediately dodged the first one, but the second one came flying at his direction as it hit his hand. He had cursed loudly, dropping the sword that he had been once holding as it hit straight to the ground.

There, he glared right at Natalya who flew mid-air at him. The expression she gave him was dark, almost as if she were daring for him to make another move. Regardless of her strong persona at the moment, all Alfred had done was grasp onto the reigns of the dragon and give it a whip.

“Come on, witch!” Alfred called out to her, “You can’t take me down that easily!”

This resulted in a chuckle to come from Natalya when she heard this.

He wanted to play?

Then she’d play.

Almost immediately, she had flown opposite in the direction he was in, with the intention of having him chase her. And to her dismay, he actually started chasing her. She knew he was dumb, but whatever was going on, he was acting ten times dumber than she usually saw him behave.

That didn’t mean that the fire had stopped, though. With the dragon’s vision being blurred due to the block of ice, most of the attacks with fire had missed pretty badly.

That didn’t mean the flames of the dragon’s fire didn’t avoid hitting other areas of the palace.

Natalya didn’t mean to go straight into the gardens of the palace where the ball was taking place, but she had no other choice but to.

She had flown in between people, resulting in guests to shriek at the sight of the fairy flying straight past them all while a dragon with Alfred riding it following just behind her. The more she flew around, the more the flames had continued to come from the dragon.

It was when the smell of something burning that Natalya had hauled in her flying because now there was a bigger issue at hand.

Just turning around, all she could see were the destruction that was going on at the ball. Trees had been on fire, tables on fire - everything was on fire.

All she had done was look at Alfred with her eyes narrowed, yet just as he was about to unleash another attack, all she had done was hold her hands out and shout:

“ _Mystical storm!”_

Within seconds of saying this, what looked like clouds formed just above where the ball had been taking place. What looked to be snow began to fall from the clouds and directly into the fire. She didn’t know if it would be enough to _stop_ the fires, but it wasn’t enough to stop Alfred from sending another attack.

Fortunately, she had enough time to dodge the flames that were sent at his dragon. Though just before he had the chance to say anything, she shouted.

“Alfred, look!” She began, pointing at the ball where guests had been fleeing either inside of the palace or to get to the entrance of the palace to escape, “You’re causing all of this destruction! Just because you think I’m a witch!? You’re going to burn down your entire fucking palace if you keep this up!”

“I don’t care, witch!” Once again, Alfred had shouted back at her. Gosh, even with all her reasoning words, he still wouldn’t listen to her? “You ruined the party by just showing up, so now it’s time that you pay.”

A loud slap could be heard against the dragon’s side with the whip he had in there. This resulted in a loud scream coming from the dragon before what looked like a large, boiling flame came straight in Natalya’s direction. Her eyes had widened when she saw this and almost immediately, she held up her hands to defend the attack.

_“Don’t worry, I’ve got this.”_

Looking down, Natalya had seen Elizabeta immediately flying straight in her direction. There, all she had done was hold her hands up into the air to form what looked like a large puddle of water, bigger than the flame that was being sent in their direction. There, she had thrown it at the flame, resulting in it to dissolve rather than hit anything.

“Hey, punk!” Elizabeta had shouted at Alfred, “You can mess with me, but I won’t let you get away messing with the Princess of the magic dimension!”

As the flames continued to increase just below them, everyone had been in the process of evacuating. The flames had only grown despite the snow above them falling, which did reduce the flames in some areas, but not all of them.

A few of these guests, including the ones from Solis, had been in the process of escaping as well.

Countess Charlotte, her daughter, and King Renard had all rushed in the direction of the front of the palace’s entrance to avoid being caught in the mess that was taking place at the ball.

Though in the midst of their running, this included passing by trees that were beginning to fall to the ground. One tree in particular had managed to fall directly in front of the royals from Solis, which specifically separated the Countess and her daughter from the King.

Charlotte stopped in her running and held her arms over her face upon seeing the King, who had been startled at the sight of the tree that was on fire preventing him to follow them. It was with a quick decision that she called out to the man, “You try to escape another way! We’ll meet you at the ship!”

This left the King speechless seeing that the woman had begun to run away with her daughter. Was she expecting that he defended himself through this fire? But he was just human - he didn’t have powers at all. There was no other route for him as he panick-ly looked around for somewhere to go. All he could do was turn back and away from the tree, where even more flames from the fires began to pick up in front of him. He had no other choice but to begin running through the flames, which certainly didn’t help him in his situation.

The Countess and her daughter did make it to the ship safely. Upon entering, the pilot had looked at them with concern on his expression. This didn’t stop the Countess from speaking out, “Get us out of here,” She sat down, buckling her seatbelt quickly, “Now.”

“But, King Renard-!” The Pilot had spoken out against the idea, which all the woman had done was hold out her hands where a glowing magic came from it. The pilot silenced and slowly turned his head over to the steering wheel of the craft

“Do as I say,” Charlotte demanded a strict tone, her eyes suddenly glowing dark in power, “ _Now_. That is an order.”

With the spell being cast, the pilot hadn’t been listening at all other than hearing her order. He had pressed a button, closing the door of the ship and allowing the pilot to slowly began to turn the keys on to get themselves in the air.

To say the least, from Renard’s perspective, seeing the ship slowly beginning to go up into the air by the time he had caught up to them, left him in full-blown shock.

“C-Charlotte!” The King had called out to the ship, but there was no use. It was within seconds of him calling out that the craft had burst off into the air, fleeing the scene that was taking place, “W-Wait!”

The loud cries of the Countess’ name managed to catch one of the fairies' attention while she had been in midair, trying to control the flames that had been going on for the party. She didn’t dare go up to any attendees, but she did assist Natalya and Elizabeta with getting Alfred’s dragon down.

That once it had hit the ground, Alfred had fallen onto what looked like a bed made out of a sun.

Natalya and Elizabeta looked up to see Florentyna as sighs of relief came from the both of them. If there was a time of needing back-up, right then and there was the perfect time.

“Sorry I’m late,” Florentyna called out with a wink, “I’m just the messenger here. The ship is already set to go, so we need to leave now.”

“Then let’s get right to it,” Elizabeta soon began to fly in the direction of the ship where the rest of the group and Gilbert, which had only been a few feet away from them with Natalya just behind her now that it was in the air.

_“P-Please! Come back!”_

“…Huh?”

Florentyna had been just about to turn around to go to the aircraft, but she found herself freezing midair.

The voice from before was still crying out, that she now had turned around from her flying position and looked down.

That was when she saw it.

The flames of the dragon hadn’t seized down or reduced, and her father was just about to get trapped in between it. King Renard had seemed in a lost position of not knowing what to do as he backed away from the flames, attempting to stay away from it so his clothing wouldn’t catch on fire.

Out of pure instinct and the love she had for her father, all thoughts of the ongoing issues going on in Solis had immediately vanished in Florentyna’s mind. Her thoughts went straight to protecting her father, which instead of returning to the ship, she had flown straight down to where her he was.

“Daddy!!!” Florentyna exclaimed with her arms held out to him, “I’m coming!”

The flames were only continuing to increase. Florentyna had kicked her legs into high gear now with her wings to get herself down fast, and once she had, she had stood in front of her father with her hands up in the air.

Quickly reaching for the familiar ring on her finger that belonged to her, the Ring of Solis, she had pulled it out and tossed it into the air where a flash of light emerged from it. The ring, being in the shape of a scepter. The scepter was quickly slammed down into the ground, where a powerful blast of magic had filled the area.

This one blast resulting in the fires immediately vanishing for a moment in front of them, but it didn’t stop the remaining fires from continuing to build up surrounding them.

Renard immediately recognized the blonde hair, the pigtails, the wings almost immediately the second she had landed in front of him. When he did, he saw the flames just about to go after her, to which he cried out.

“Florentyna, no!”

That didn’t stop her at all.

Rather than end the spell, Florentyna continued pressing on the spell that a powerful blast of magic had filled the entire environment. The flames that were once surrounding the ball had immediately disappeared into dust, as well as for the spell that Natalya had used for the snowstorm faded as well.

Releasing all of that power at once…

…Well, she didn’t know she had it in her.

All Florentyna felt was exhausted as the enchantment came to an end.

Exhausted to the point that when the spell finished and stopped the fires, everything around her body felt heavy. Her eyes were heavy, she felt light-headed… It was a feeling that she knew all too well when she was training at Lenfia.

Casting powerful spells with no preparation could drain out a fairy’s entire energy. Including their form as humans, which resulted in Florentyna finding herself go weak at the knees as she collapsed; the scepter that was once in her hands disappearing into thin air.

Renard watched as the scepter dropped to the ground and faded. It was a scepter that he immediately knew who it belonged to. It was the Ring of Solis… His ex-wife had given it to their daughter when she had first discovered her powers as a fairy. With a hand brought up to his head, he rubbed his forehead and blinked a few times until his vision had came back into focus…

…That was when he saw it.

His little girl - His little Florentyna, laying there on the ground, completely unconscious.

The spell that was once on him, broke out of his mind temporarily at that moment out of horror. The older man dropped to his knees and scooped up the young fairy; fear and panic covering his entire expression. It was a parent’s worst nightmare - to see their child unconscious in front of them and not waking up.

“Florentyna- Florentyna, little princess, wake up!” He began in a frantic tone, touching her face to see if she was at least breathing, “Please, Florentyna! My baby, wake up! I’m so sorry honey, I should’ve never let you come down here, please… Talk to me!”

The entire time Florentyna’s eyes had been closed, there was no movement at all from her. The King had cried out to her, desperately attempting to get her to wake up. Yet, there was nothing…

…other than what did manage to catch his attention, which had been a small orb of light suddenly forming in front of the girl.

He didn’t know what it was at all when he had landed in front of Florentyna…

…But Florentyna’s instincts did as a voice filled her ears.

_Florentyna Łukasiewicz, Fairy of the Sun._

_You have sacrificed your life in the favor of saving a member of your own kind. And for that, you may now begin your journey as guardian fairy of all suns throughout all universes._

Almost immediately, her eyes had shot wide open as she grasped onto the orb; squeezing it in the palms of her hands as a burst of magic once again filled the area. The orb itself, floating straight into her chest as she was brought up into the air.

Midair, Florentyna’s hair had doubled in length to where it originally had been. The two pigtails that were once part of her charmix form had turned into two parts being pulled back halfway with diamond-shaped stars. On the top of her head, a tiara had formed before she opened her eyes; a large smile on her face when she recognized exactly what power this was. Her eyes had orange glitter decorated along her lids all while her entire appearance changed. The top she had worn was similar to the appearance of an orange daffodil, while her skirt had been the leaves of the flower in colors of orange and pink.

With her arms held out, long sparkling pink fabric had formed in the shape of gloves all while blue vines had grown up and wrapped around her legs with a matching blue collar on her neck. A large smile formed along her lips as a beautiful pair of large wings had grown on her back before she opened her eyes now, staring down at her father with the transformation now complete.

There, the birth of an evolving fairy took place.

As the sequence came to an end, Florentyna slowly lowered herself to the ground where she blinked a few times. She looked at her arms, then at her feet, then at the attire, she had been wearing…

She felt, stronger. Different in comparison to how she suddenly felt so tired all of a sudden when casting the spell to stop the fire.

But what managed to catch her attention more was seeing her father, who looked shocked, kneeling on the ground with tears in his eyes.

The tears being one thing that Florentyna couldn’t help but gasp to. She hadn’t seen her father since the incident at Solis two months ago… And seeing him this horrified, vulnerable and scared - she couldn’t help herself.

_“Daddy!”_

Florentyna ran towards the man who looked like relief had filled his face. She didn’t care if guards were coming at her direction, all she did was tackle the man in a tight hug while laughter came from Renard as he held onto his little girl. Florentyna was so worried about her father, but she knew she couldn’t stay long.

“I promise I’ll come back and rescue you soon from that spell, Daddy,” She looked at him and cupped his cheeks. The situation she was in was bad right then and there, but at least she could do one thing, and that was save him when he needed her, “Please be patient for me. I need to go.”

Renard didn’t have the chance to even speak out to his daughter before she had jumped into the air and flew off. There, leaving a King who was relieved more than anything in the entire world all while the guards had been instructing that he come into the palace.

“Oh, Florentyna…” Renard began with a softened smile to his expression, “I am so proud of you…”

The ship had been just waiting above where the King had been standing when Florentyna flew into it. There, not only did everyone already change back into their human forms in the ball gowns they had first attended the ball in, but they were all shocked to see the sudden change of appearance from Florentyna.

“Yo!” Mei had gasped and stood up from her seat when seeing Florentyna, “You… You’re a-!”

“Enchantix…” Tatyana gasped and covered her mouth in surprise to the sight, “Florentyna, you’re an enchantix fairy!”

Florentyna stared at her friends as she slowly looked down at her appearance. Indeed, she wasn’t just a charmix fairy anymore. She had fully completed all three stages of becoming a fairy and had became a full-fledged, evolved fairy.

“Oh my gosh…” Florentyna began as she cupped her cheeks, quickly snapping her fingers where a small mirror had formed in her hand with a bit of magic. She looked at her face in the mirror, observing the details as her jaw was dropped, “I was so heated in the moment, that I didn’t realize until you guys said it out loud!”

With another snap of her fingers, the new fairy form that she once had soon had gone back to the gown she was once wearing for the ball.

Natalya had approached her and was the first to give her a tight hug, but by the way Natalya looked, it showed that she wasn’t doing good, “It was because of your sacrifice to save your father, Florentyna,” She began with a smile, though, a pained one, “I’m so proud of you. Really.”

When it came to Florentyna, all throughout their freshman year together, Florentyna had struggled a lot when it came to her training as a fairy. She was technically a whole year older than everyone else due to having to repeat her first year due to lack of grades and always finding herself in trouble.

The day she had brought Natalya to Lenfia’s campus for the first time, as thanks for the other helping her discover her powers, Natalya had vowed she would help make sure that her friend became a full-fledged fairy…

…And there she was now, doing what she originally thought she’d never been able to do.

“…Thanks Natty, but…” Florentyna looked at the other with a frown drawn to her face.

There, she had cupped the girl’s cheeks. It pained to see that Natalya had spent a good amount of the time crying, which was very visible with the dry tears on her face.

“I’m more worried about you,” Despite it being a moment of celebration for her enchantix abilities, Florentyna still hadn’t forgotten what they had all witnessed earlier with Alfred. The pain she could see on Natalya’s face, it broke her heart, “I feel like I just witnessed you… _die_ , back there.”

Having to be reminded of that circumstance only had Natalya sigh softly in response. That was the last thing she needed to think about with going home, after seeing so amazing happen with her friend.

Rather than say anything else at the moment, all Natalya felt was a pain in her chest as she looked down and began shaking slightly.

And soon, what sounded like small sniffles could be heard.

“…I-I did, didn’t I?” Natalya had muttered, not even realizing that once again, the tears had begun to stream down her cheeks.

It was without letting another second pass that Florentyna had reached over and pulled Natalya into a tight hug. The rest of the group had followed with the hug; holding onto the girl tightly to reassure her that everything was going to be okay.

“Don’t worry, Natty,” Florentyna had whispered into her ear, “We’re going to fix this….

_…I promise.”_

* * *

_“This is only half a victory…”_

His hands had motioned over to the waterfall that was in front of him. There, an image of Natalya with her friends had been in front of him with her tear stricken face, while the other image beside him had been Alfred in the middle of hugging Alice closely.

With the evacuation taking place at the palace, the royal family of Eraqion had been taken away to be protected, all while royals that did attend the ball in the Kingdom had managed to evacuate back to their homes. Simply through the media, everyone had been talking about the events that had taken place.

From the accusation of witches disguising themselves as fairies, to the Prince announcing to the dimension his love being Alice - everything was a mess.

Based on the grin that had formed along Damien’s lips, everything was going according to his plan. To torture not only Alyona’s daughter, but to make sure that her being a threat to accomplishing his goal of taking over wouldn’t be further interrupted with a pesky fairy in his way.

Natalya would be occupied back on Earth, suffering through the emotions of heartbreak. For any fairy, having a piece of their heartbroken was indeed similar to a part of them dying in battle. The fact that it had all worked out in his favor, it was going well.

The thing was, Damien wasn’t done quite yet with the girl.

“At least I now have Alfred under my control…” Damien began with a bit of a hum to his tone of voice. From there, he waved his hands, the two images that were once on the waterfall immediately fading to black, “Though… That girl is much more powerful than I thought…”

Much more powerful. Even with heartbreak, she did not hesitate to go up and fight against him. To fight against the one she loved - it must have been something painful. Yet, she put her emotions aside for the safety of the guests at the ball as well as for her friends. There needed to be something else done… Something else to make sure the girl was broken and couldn’t fight.

Damien sat down in his seat, closing his eyes in thought. He had plenty of ideas, that as he thought to himself, he couldn’t help but to find himself chuckling underneath his breath,

_…little Natasha has no idea what I have in store.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was an intense chapter, huh? It was SUPER long, but it comes with a lot of foreshadowing and a TON of drama.
> 
> Gosh, when writing this part, I honestly did not want to do it because the angst is REAL in this chapter. After everything that's gone on in part 1 and 2 in terms of Alfred and Natalya's relationship, you think that something like this would NEVER happen, right? 
> 
> Well, surprise. It was much more intense than you'd think. The AmeBel angst is REAL and there, so now everyone gets to suffer together with me. : ' ) I have painnnn. But, it's all worth it in terms of the story. Trust me on this! 
> 
> Also, Florentyna's an ENCHANTIX FAIRYYYY. That's two out of the four, so there's still a long way to go!
> 
> Chapter 6 will be released on 01/04 ! I am working through it quickly to get it up for you guys, so thank you so much for your patience this far! Until then, see you soon! 
> 
> (P.S., if you're wondering what sort of music I was thinking for the ball scene where Alfred and Natalya are dancing, skip to 3:33 on this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TJbs4jbeu4k&ab_channel=FxMusique and you'll see what I mean. ;) )


	7. The Heart and the Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “At least I now have Alfred under my control…” Damien began with a bit of a hum to his tone of voice. From there, he waved his hands, the two images that were once on the waterfall immediately fading to black, “Though… That girl is much more powerful than I thought…”
> 
> Much more powerful. Even with heartbreak, she did not hesitate to go up and fight against him. To fight against the one she loved - it must have been something painful. Yet, she put her emotions aside for the safety of the guests at the ball as well as for her friends. There needed to be something else done… Something else to make sure the girl was broken and couldn’t fight.
> 
> Damien sat down in his seat, closing his eyes in thought. He had plenty of ideas, that as he thought to himself, he couldn’t help but to find himself chuckling underneath his breath,
> 
> …little Natasha has no idea what I have in store.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING:
> 
> Please be warned that there is 18+ content featured in this chapter. If you are uncomfortable with smut or lemon, this is a chapter that I highly recommend you skip. If you are fine with it...
> 
> ...enjoy, AmeBel shippers. ;)

“ _We can’t take any risks. I’ve already had magical shields installed for the upcoming school year.”_

_“Are you sure you aren’t overreacting about this, Radella?”_

The Headmistress had lowered her cup of tea while looking over at both of her colleagues.

The beginning of the new semester was right around the corner, that she had to be prepared for what was to come. Now that it was announced publicly that Damien was at stake attacking a variety of planets for their powers, there was a chance that he may come for Magix next.

She was only taking protocol for her students' safety. Especially now that she believed Damien was aware of the fact that the last heir of the royal family was still alive and well.

She wouldn’t be surprised if he hadn’t figured it out yet at this point.

“The entire dimension is in threat,” Radella turned her attention to Elijah and Evanora, who had been sitting directly in front of her with their own cups of tea.

Always before the school year was about to start, they always have their summer meetings to establish what the three universities of Magix would be doing. In this case, their topic of discussion was focusing on the safety of their students.

“He could attack one of our schools at any moment,” Radella continued, emphasizing this by turning over a document that had been written by the Ministry of Magix on a report for the situation taking place on Atlantic.

Since the events of the beginning of the summer, it had been very difficult to break through the omega dimension to go after the wizard. He had been too powerful for any magical authority to go after. With the elite mermaid guards at his command, Atlantic was slowly falling into Damien’s hands as a temporary hide-out until who knows where next.

The first invasion of Atlantic - it was crazy to think that it was a matter of two months ago. The magic dimension had continued on with life despite the ongoing conflict, yet, something didn’t settle well in Radella’s stomach at the thought of what was going on.

With Lenfia’s gates about to open in a matter of days for all students, it was difficult for her to guess what may happen. The third years would be arriving tomorrow for their final orientation, while the second and new first years would be making their way onto campus the following week for move-in day.

Then in two weeks, the fall semester would begin.

It was the same case for the heroes and witches at UHB and the University of Dark Arts. Everyone had been preparing for a new upcoming school year, but at high caution seeing that no one knew what Damien could plan next.

“If we only knew where and when he’d be thinking of pulling such a stunt,” Evanora commented with a sigh after taking a sip out of her tea, “Perhaps we can be better more prepared for it.”

There was another sigh when Radella heard this statement.

She knew Damien very well… After all, all of them did.

They all served the royal family as members of the Company of Light, that she had taken in a deep breath as she spoke, “Damien is unpredictable. You both know this. The day Alyona left him for exile in the omega dimension, we all thought that was it. His return was entirely unexpected,” She stood up from her seat and slowly began to pace back and forth, “Then the attack on Sparx almost twenty years ago… He may have not had any involvement, but his connection to the ancestral witches hints to him that there was more than just Natasha surviving.”

The day of the attack had been during a had been a celebration ball of Natasha’s birth. Just a matter of days after she was born, where the magic dimension was not only celebrating but the Kingdom of Sparx was welcoming a new Princess. The day was a perfect date for the ancestral witches to attack, knowing that any fairy that had just given birth to a child, were in their most vulnerable state and weak. They went after Alyona when she didn’t have the strength to fight, which at the end of the tragedy, their attack did work. Because of the attack, Natalya was granted her powers as a newborn and was sent off to earth for the sake of her safety.

After all, the magic dimension relied on the existence behind the dragon flame and heart of ice.

“Damien is ambitious and has pure evil in his heart,” Radella continued with her explanation before pausing in front of her desk. There, she had placed her cup of tea down on the desk and approached the nearby window of her office. She looked outside it. It was the evening, so there were no summer students outside. The summer term was already over, which meant Lenfia was in preparation for the fall semester, “…I don’t mean to turn the direction towards me, but now that he knows that Natasha attends Lenfia… He knows her Earth name, he knows everything about her history… He is bound to come seeking revenge from Alyona and Viktor. This form of revenge is taking out their youngest daughter after the both of them defeated him long ago…. This is why I’ve also asked the faculty of Lenfia to join in this meeting as well.”

From there, she had motioned her hand over to the door of her office where five faculty members had been present. Mainly, the professors that had all worked with the Princess, who walked in and took their seats.

“I appreciate you all taking the time to come down here this late in the evening,” Radella cleared her throat once the door to her office was closed.

The five professors, who had also taken their seats beside Evanora and Elijah, were silent ass the Headmistress held her hands up before a spark of magic had filled the air. There, what looked like a presentation had formed. It was with this, that she motioned her hands over to her desk where what looked like scrolls had formed.

The scrolls had been large, but clear enough to show the group of people in the room that they all had important information in regards to Lenfia connected to it. Radella then continued on with her explanation.

“These scrolls is what brings life to Lenfia… It is all my research done to understand the structure of the process of becoming a fairy, and what we’ve all been relying on to teach our fairies to become guardians of the magic dimension,” She first explained, “This is the school’s greatest treasure, and I’m sure Damien will not stop until he can have this to better understand one fairy and figure out her weakness… And that weakness, being Natalya Arlovskaya, who he knows her as Natasha Braginskaya.”

It was from there, she had clapped her hands and another burst of magic filled the room. This immediately caught the attention of all the faculty who were present, now watching as what looked like a slideshow of different names who had appeared. Some were familiar, some were unfamiliar.

Thus, leading into the next part of Radella’s reasoning behind the meeting.

“There have been many planets already attacked by him already,” Radella began with a bit of a sigh to her tone, clearly expressing that she was heartbroken for those who were affected, “First Atlantic, now recently confirmed Solis, and Damien has much more to attack…. but, there’s a story that you all don’t know that I need to emphasize in this meeting.”

Once again, she snapped her fingers to the next part of the slideshow. There, it had been an image of a group of individuals. The two individuals who stood out the most in the image were the former King and Queen, Viktor, and Alyona.

Viktor in his battle attire, while his wife stood by his side as a fairy. There, other fairies and wizards had been present. Even Radella herself present in the image as a guardian fairy.

“In order to protect the capital planet of the magical dimension, you all know as Sparx,” Radella lead into the conversation with a deep breath, “Viktor and Alyona before any of their children were born, established the Company of Light. The company managed to capture Damien and imprison him in the omega dimension. But somehow, he escaped after all these years,” She snapped her finger once again, which had transitioned into an image of the royal family in particular. In the image, the Queen had been holding onto an infant that had been circled to emphasize the importance of that one infant, “I was in that company, along with many other fairies and warriors hand picked by the King and Queen themselves… But, it was Alyona and Viktor… Natalya’s parents, who went through the final battle against the ancestral witches. As we know, Viktor did not survive the battle and we do not know where Alyona nor the rest of the children are.”

“Pardon me, Radella. But now that Damien on the loose,” One of the Professors. Polonium had interrupted her presentation briefly to ask, “He’ll not only try going after you, but he’ll definitely try to go after Natalya.”

“We must be ready to defend ourselves and Lenfia,” Another Professor, Keldan, responded to that statement with a nod all while crossing his arms in thought, “And to protect Natalya, since if there is any hope of bringing the royal family back, it’ll be through her.”

“I agree,” Radella had cleared her throat now as she clapped her hands; the powerpoint show immediately disappearing before a serious expression on her face, “This is her final year at Lenfia and she is _so_ close to accomplishing her final form as a fairy. If we can help her unlock those powers, then Damien will not be able to stand a chance against her… This is why I propose that once the school year begins,

_Also marks the beginning of Natalya’s training as guardian fairy.”_

* * *

Orientation for third-year fairies was a momentous day of accomplishment for those welcoming themselves back onto Lenfia’s campus. With it being only a one-day event, a lot would be done for the returning fairies. From not only speaking with their advisors for classes and finalize what their plans would be around graduation, but it was also a serious day that no third-year student should miss.

Even for those who may have not been in the best of spirits, it was an important day that she couldn’t miss either.

It had been just about a week since the events that had taken place on Eraqion. From the outburst of the Prince exclaiming that there were witches invading the ball, to the news being everywhere with Damien’s unaware plans, no one knew what to expect. It was a scary feeling thinking about returning to the magic dimension after everything.

Natalya at that point, felt dead stepping place in a dimension where everything was supposed to be loving, welcoming, and happy with magic all around.

The wound was still fresh in her heart. Going back home after that crazy of a night was probably one of the best things she needed, which was to be in the comfort of her own home. In her own bedsheets, with her cat and her family surrounding her…

…Gosh, having to leave that ship when they arrived back on Earth was not the most pleasant thing for Natalya at all.

She had locked herself in her room for a solid week. Even when her father and siblings had gone to go ask if she was alright and if anything had happened, all she would do was tear up and walk off. Natalya knew that they were asking because she cared and wanted to understand her thoughts…

…But this heartbreak was absolutely destroying her.

It didn’t help with the matter too that when she used her phone for the magic dimension, all she could see was news about Alfred and Alice.

Word got around quick.

And especially when it came to the facts of her not being involved, that had only resulted in rumor based media outlets to begin coming up with assumptions about what was going on with the once happy and royal couple.

Honestly? She didn’t even know herself.

What would end up happening when she did see this is she’d put her phone down, lay down in her bed, and just… Cry.

Crying was something that she absolutely hated doing, but she was so hurt from everything that had happened. All she could feel or do at the moment was cry. She felt like there would be a point where she was so tired enough and would run out of tears to cry, but somehow her body was able to produce more and more.

Perhaps the heartbreak was even worse than she thought.

Locking herself up in her room for those days though didn’t seem to work well with her family. Well, it was fine by her father and her older brother since they understood she needed her space, but as for her older sister, Anya… The girl had been very annoyed as to what was going on. If anything, she had plenty of plans with Natalya for that summer break, and all of a sudden she was very depressed? Not wanting to talk to anyone in the family at all?

Anya had preached to the girl since they were children that family was always a big part of helping someone feel better. If one of them was upset about something, they’d come to each other and talk. That was what a family did - listened to each other indeed when it was a bad situation. Yet, not once did Natalya come out of her room. Sure, she came out to eat food and go to the bathroom, but it was straight back up to her room when she was done. Even at family meals when they tried talking to her, she was as silent as a rat.

No sounds came out of Natalya at all - it was almost as if she had lost her voice during the ball or something.

There was a point though, that Anya could not simply take it anymore. The silence was so unbearable that she had decided to build up her courage and go check on her little sister. How? She thought to herself, seeing that the most likely case scenario would be that Natalya would slam the door at her face… Was well, through hot chocolate and cookies.

When they were younger, when any of them were upset, what their father would always do was make some fresh hot chocolate and cookies. It was always something to warm up to in Moscow since it was cold year round… So, Anya had decided to put the skills she had learned from her father and their family’s business into work, and make fresh hot chocolate and cookies.

She didn’t go up to her younger sister’s room directly and slam her door down. Oh no, she had waited for the opportunity for when Natalya came out. Whether it were to grab a snack or a drink, there were times that the girl did come out of her room. There was one point that Natalya had decided to go and watch television, which was Anya’s chance to put her plan into action.

It was the early morning at that point. With orientation day beginning in just a matter of hours at Lenfia, she knew she would have to get going at some point. It was preached prior to everyone leaving earlier that summer that rising third-years could not miss this orientation at Lenfia. It was a time where they would all be finalizing their upcoming year plans, and what they would do once they had graduated.

At that point? Natalya still didn’t know what she was doing.

She felt as though she had just died, but now she has to think about becoming a full-fledged fairy? How was she supposed to accomplish that when she didn’t even think she could reach final transformation as Radella had said?

Elizabeta and Florentyna both managed to unlock their final transformations as fairies unexpectedly during that summer. While she was still on the waiting boat with Monika, Tatyana, and Mei - they all had a better chance of unlocking final transformation with their home planets being alive and well.

From peeking in the hallway, Anya noticed the younger girl sitting on the couch with the television on. Rapid Russian could be heard from the television, discussing the weather - so nothing new at all. Natalya herself hadn’t been paying attention to the television at all. Instead, she had been sitting on the couch with her knees brought up to her chest. There was an occasional sniffle or two coming from her, but it had immediately silenced when she sensed another presence in the room.

All Natalya had done was close her eyes and continued to shield her face from the other woman that had been looking at her, “…you know my powers can sense anyone from five hundred feet away, right?” She began, resulting in Anya to tense up on the spot.

That must’ve been her cue. It was from there that Anya had walked into the living room now; the tray in hand being with some hot chocolate and some fresh cookies down from the bakery their family-owned.

“…want some hot chocolate?” She spoke in their native tongue, “It’s fresh.”

If anything, what she was doing was exactly what Natalya knew - and that was the fact that she was pulling the same stunt that their father would do whenever any of them were upset.

But alas, instead of saying no, Natalya looked up and let out a sigh, “…Alright sestra,” She responded back under their language. “I’ll have some. But I have to leave soon,” Confusion formed on Anya’s face at this statement before the other clarified. “Lenfia’s orientation is today… so."

What looked like a gentle smile formed on the older woman’s lips as she approached the couch. That made more sense as to why she had to leave later. There, she had placed the tray down onto the coffee table in front of them and poured a fresh cup of the hot beverage into a mug. She handed the mug over to Natalya, watching the other take it with a small nod of thanks… But she didn’t sip it.

Rather, she stared down at it, almost as if she were lost.

Was this the time to ask what was going on? Anya knew that it had something to do with Alfred upon just speaking with her friends…

…But they couldn’t give her that many details.

“…Natya…” Anya began in a lowered tone, now watching at this point when Natalya had taken a sip out of the hot chocolate, “I know how you feel, with everything that’s happened with Alfred… Maybe you should talk to him, try to figure things out.”

The second Natalya heard this, all she did was take in a deep breath before lowering her cup of hot chocolate onto the coffee table. There, she returned to her original poster of holding onto her knees.

Gosh, she loved her sister, but she did not want to talk about Alfred. Already she was sad enough about it, and her sister just had to bring it up?

“He loves Alice, big sestra.” Natalya began with a bit of annoyance to her tone, “He’s always loved her. He’s been playing me for a fool the whole time. What else is there to figure out?” With her hands held over to the television, all she did was snap her fingers and soon, the background noise with the Russian news anchor speaking turned off so she could speak clearly, “Everything’s pretty clear.”

“But knowing _why_ he did it,” Anya spoke out all while holding onto her cup of hot chocolate, “Might help you feel better.”

That was a fair point. All of it was so unexpected. The first few minutes of the ball, Alfred was treating her like he always had… And that was his princess.

So for the fact that all of the sudden at this announcement, he announces that he was in love with Alice? It was a plot twist for not only her, but for the entire magic dimension since everyone was aware of their relationship.

Just the thought of returning to the magic dimension for school in the next week…

…She could just imagine the press already lining up outside of her dorm’s door for the ‘inside scoop’ on things.

“Come on Natya,” Her older sister only continued on after taking a sip out of her hot chocolate, followed by placing her own cup on the coffee table, “If this is the same Alfred that I met, the same one who saved you when you were possessed by that Dark Lord demon, then something very serious must’ve happened to him. He should be able to explain why he changed so much.”

Memories of that one battle flashed through Natalya’s mind at that moment. While under the Dark Lord’s possession, all she remembered was crying the majority of the time in true fear on the inside when she had no control over herself.

Demande had cast a spell to not only control her mind but her powers in order to work in his favor. But, when hearing Alfred’s words calling out to her had managed to reach her heart, which gave her the courage to break out of the dark spell.

 _“You have to break free! And remember… because…”_ Were just some of the words Alfred had screamed out to her that day, “ _…I love you, Natalya!”_

Hearing those words of love was enough for her to fully break out of that spell. Being under the possession of darkness was a time in her life that she never wanted to experience again… But, her sister was right. It was the power of love that he had with her that managed to break shadow virus from her heart.

“You never know,” A bit of a sigh came from Anya while she sat back down on the couch, continuing to watch Natalya since the girl hadn’t moved once from her spot, “It might be the case where he needs your help, just as you needed his help back then.” There was no response once again. Part of Natalya wanted to admit that she believed her sister was right, but, she didn’t want to say it aloud so easily, “Anyway… You have the right to know. Demand some answers from him.”

“…I guess,” Natalya sighed and slowly rose her head.

“Your feelings are at stake, Natya,” Anya snapped again at the younger girl, which was enough for Natalya to look up at the other with her brows furrowed, “That’s why I’m mostly worried about you. All of us are, papa and big brother…”

Jeez, her entire family was worried?

Then again, it would make sense since she had been locking herself up in her room for the last few days, avoiding any contact with anyone.

“Alfred should explain his actions… In fact, I insist that he does,” In the midst of her explanation, Anya had been pacing back and forth in front of the girl with her arms crossed underneath her chest, “I know that people from the magic dimension are different from us people on Earth, but I’ll tell you that the biggest similarity that we all have is that we’re human with emotions. I don’t care, I’ll beat him with my fist over and over again until he gives you an answer,” A small smirk formed on her lips before a creepy look in her eyes formed, “He does have a punchable face, now that I’m thinking about it…”

That really hit her on the spot.

With a sigh, Natalya looked at her sister and gave her a weak smile before reaching over and wrapping her arms around her shoulders. This startled Anya, but of course, she looked at the girl and listened to her.

“Thanks, big sestra… I really needed that pep talk rather than sympathy, honestly,” Natalya admitted, since that was all she was getting from anyone else, which made her feel even more terrible, “I guess no matter how bad things get, how lonely I feel… I know I can always count on my family.”

The conversation truly did help her feel a bit better. Her older sister was right. She should demand an explanation of why Alfred was doing this to her. If there was something going on in their relationship, he should’ve told her immediately.

If he didn’t want to be with her, he should’ve confronted her instantly and told her rather than having to announce it and break her heart on the spot of such a huge event on Eraqion.

Pulling back from the hug, it was then that Natalya had checked her watch to see what time it was. The orientation on Lenfia began at around 10, which at that time, it was only 8. She figured that with having a bit of time to spare, she settled back down on the couch and reached for her hot chocolate, turning the television right back on to watch the news.

A small sigh came from her once more before Natalya motioned for her older sister to sit with her, “…did you hear?” She began when the other had sat, “They’re already predicting snow in September…”

The remainder of the morning was calm for her. For the sake of not making her sister worry, even more, she had swallowed back her thoughts and attempted to change the mood of the situation.

It was silent for the next few hours. Watching television, enjoying the morning briefly until an hour before she did have to make that departure.

Whenever leaving for the magic dimension, she usually did this up in her room where it could be done in private. She knew her father was still weirded out about the idea of using magic, which was why with any transportation spells, she normally did it up in her room out of privacy for him.

With this spell, she would be brought directly to Lenfia. Natalya stood in her room at that point with a bag on her side, before holding out her hands where an orb of light had formed in the palms of her hands. Within seconds, a portal had opened up to her, which she had taken in a sigh before walking through it.

Going back to the magic dimension… It was a feeling that she didn’t feel comfortable about at all.

Alas, she hadn’t been the only third-year student returning to campus. Plenty of third-year fairies had been entering the campus by the time of her arrival, where peers had been exchanging hugs with one another and welcoming each other back after a very interesting summer break.

For the administrators, they had been busy preparing a day of work for the welcoming third-years. From preparing a welcome ceremony to a day of meeting with their advisors, all Professors and faculty were put to work to set the expectations for the third years for that upcoming school year.

Even Headmistress Radella, who had been sitting at her desk in her office, was in the middle of finalizing a presentation that she was planning to give later that afternoon. As she worked, she on occasion did take a moment or two to admire the students that were coming in. All of them were familiar faces to her, which she was very happy to welcome back those to the campus after a long summer.

However, in the midst of her work, she couldn’t help but to hear a knock at her door. She looked up from her paperwork and paused before calling out, “You may enter.”

The door slowly opened to reveal her receptionist that usually worked in front of her office. In her hand, she had been holding onto a note before stepping in, “Pardon me, Headmistress,” She began, opening the door further to reveal what looked to be a few guests that had been visiting the office, “But we have visitors.”

Visitors? The mentioning of this had the woman pause in her work before folding up her documents and putting them away. Radella looked over at the receptionist and smiled once more, “Oh? And who may that be?”

“…A group of parents who are insisting to speak with you,” The receptionist responded with a bit of nervousness to her tone of voice.

The response was shocking to Radella. Alas, she blinked and stood up from her seat and cleared her throat. She knew that a majority of third-year students were returning to campus, but she didn’t think that there would be any families attending. Sometimes there was the occasional parent or two, but the fact that there were multiple?

“Alright, well, let them in,” Radella began and snapped her fingers before, within a matter of seconds, a few chairs had surrounded in front of her desk.

A teapot with a few cups as well had flown from a desk where she had a kettle already boiling some hot tea, before, in the air, the tea was poured into each cup. In the middle of this preparation, this had been what looked to be five individuals walking into the room. Plenty of unexpected guests, but Radella welcomed them with open arms.

“Good morning and welcome,” The Headmistress motioned her hands over to the chairs that were set out. As each parent had walked in, she briefly exchanged handshakes with all of them, properly greeting them each, “And to what do I owe this pleasure? It’s a very important day for our third-year fairies,” She expressed, “A day you all should be very proud of your daughters for becoming third years.”

The mentioning of daughters resulted in the parents to settle down in their seats before looking at the Headmistress. Serious expressions were plastered on all of their faces, which left Radella silent with confusion beginning to form in her eyes. One father, who had been holding onto a cup of tea, cleared his throat to get straight into the point.

“Thank you for taking the time to speak with us, Headmistress Radella,” The father firstly began the conversation before taking a sip out of his tea. After a moment, he lowered the cup, “We’re all here because we’re a bit concerned for our daughters’ safeties. After the recent events taking place on Atlantic, and now for Eraqion…”

“…we fear that Princess Natasha being a student at this institution poses as a threat to the safety of our daughters,” A mother had finished off the statement in a strict tone, “We worry she might be a witch - not King Viktor and Queen Alyona’s daughter, or an accomplice of the wizard Damien that’s been discussed all over the media.”

The claim that was being made was very unexpected to Radella. Usually, parents had come in to speak with her if there was a situation in terms of their daughter’s grades or behavior… But the fact that a group of parents were teaming up together to form this unexpected conference with her… She didn’t even know what to say.

Let alone, the conference being done specifically about Natalya for a very unexpected reason.

“Well, your fears are completely understandable,” Radella expressed, finding herself sitting up in her seat just a bit. The accusations of Natalya being a witch to working with Damien — it was all crazy accusations. She understood where they were coming from, though. The magic dimension was in a position of unawareness, not even knowing what was going on in the world. And so, she continued, “As a member of the Ministry of Magix, right now, the events on Eraqion are still under investigation. But let me assure you that Natasha is neither a witch nor is she aligned with Damien. In fact, quite the opposite. She’s been doing research about the situation this summer, under my supervision—“

“There’s also a rumor going around that Damien may come to Lenfia to attack because of her presence here,” Another mother interrupted the Headmistress, resulting in Radella to slowly turn her head to face the other woman to show she was paying attention, “Either way, we need to know if our daughters are safe.”

_“Which is why we are asking for you to remove the Princess from your institution as a student as soon as possible.”_

The second the proposal was made by the parents, who were all nodding in agreement - Radella’s eyes had widened in horror. She hadn’t been expecting the parents to come marching into her office with implications and ideas on how she should be handling the situation in the magic dimension in terms of Natalya.

If anything, how close she was with the royal family prior to the tragedy that took place on Sparx, it annoyed the Headmistress.

Alas, she kept a smiling face on for the parents. She settled back down in her seat, reaching for an empty teacup to pour herself some tea. As she did so, she looked at each parent and made direct eye contact with each one of them, “…Why don’t you all come attend the welcome ceremony for the third year orientation?” She asked after a moment, “And I’ll make my decision there on what I can do.”

A decision based on the small smile on her face, it was one that she knew the parents wouldn’t like. As an educator, she had to remain strong and stay calm.

Yet, as the only family that Natalya had on that magic dimension, she wasn’t going to let these parents get away smoothly with barging into her office and making these demands.

In the midst of the conference taking place in the office, the third-year students continued to arrive more and more. It had gotten to a point where as they arrived, they were all escorted to the auditorium of the university for them to gather about a speech that was to be held by not only their Professors but the Headmistress with gentle reminders of what expectations would be taking place that third year.

Specifically in terms of not only graduation but the final stage that all of them must accomplish before becoming a full-fledged fairy.

Sitting in the auditorium chairs with her friends though, Natalya’s mind was off in a different mindset.

Arriving back to campus did not make her happy at all. There was this feeling of positivity that came from Lenfia’s overall aura of a campus. But even with the love that was surrounded at the university, she couldn’t find herself happy or excited as her peers may have been.

Becoming a third year was a major accomplishment in itself. The issue for her was that she wasn’t in any mindset to be speaking with others nor thinking about her future.

All she could think about was _him_.

And the heartache she had knowing the last words he had told were was a dark sentence that she never thought she’d ever hear him say.

Her sadness hadn’t been neglected by her friends. Quite the opposite, beginning with Florentyna who had her arm wrapped around Natalya the entire time they had been seated there in the auditorium. While her head was hung down low, Florentyna was attempting to at least distract her from the situation at hand.

“It’s crazy how fast time has flown, huh?” Florentyna commented with a nervous chuckle to her tone of voice, now turning over to the podium where it looked like one of the administrators was preparing for the Headmistress’ arrival, “It feels like just yesterday we were first years!”  
  
“I agree with that one,” Mei followed-up while scrolling through her phone, where she had been looking at different albums to listen to. As she did so, she hummed silently to herself, “I remember when I got my acceptance letter to Lenfia too… Crazy how quickly time flies.”

The distractions were appreciated. Even if Natalya didn’t say anything and kept herself reserved in the situation, she did have to agree in some form where all she could do was nod slowly.

Moments after the brief conversation among the girls, footsteps could be heard entering the auditorium.

All of the third-year students present for the orientation watched as what looked to be not only the Headmistress but a few other adults making their way into the auditorium. These adults were unrecognizable to any of them, seeing that orientation was meant for students and administrators. There was a possibility they could simply be guests to Lenfia, yet, why would there be any guests at the campus when orientation was for students?

Alas, as the Headmistress made her way to the podium, clapping could be heard from the audience of students to welcome the figure. Radella smiled hearing the applauds, looking around the room to admire the number of students that had taken the time out of their summer break to attend an important day.

The parents from her office earlier, also taking their seats as part of the audience.

As the applauds began to die down, came with Radella now clearing her throat to speak, “Welcome, welcome each and every one of you back to Lenfia after a very long, but I believe well-deserved summer break,” She began her presentation before what looked to be a projection of a screen began to form behind her. The title of it, being about third-year orientation, managed to capture everyone’s attention, “Now, before we begin the start of your third and final year at Lenfia, each year we were at the university like to help you plan out what these next two semesters of training will be like. From finalizing your plans to become guardian fairies in your respectable realms to even unlocking final transformation, which I’d like to extend my personal congratulations to those who have managed to accomplish it this summer.”

In the midst of saying this, she slowly brought her hands up to begin applauding, while the faculty present in the auditorium and students had followed with the clapping. There were only a few handful of students that had accomplished their final transformation, which included Elizabeta and Florentyna on that roster.

Though that reminder had Natalya slowly sink more into her chair. And here she had thought she would have the chance to avoid talking about it.

The applauds managed to die down in volume after a moment, which once the auditorium was completely silent and Radella had everyone’s undivided attentions, this was where she continued her explanation, “Now before we dive into that information, there is one thing that I’d like to discuss this upcoming school year… In regards to not only your safeties but everyone’s safeties in the school.”

The mentioning of this resulted in the audience to go silent. Some of them had even sat up in confusion to listen closely to what the Headmistress had to say. Even Natalya, including Elizabeta and Monika, sat up with concern brought to their expressions the second the Headmistress mentioned this.

“As you all may have… Heard recently these last few weeks, it’s been recently discovered that a dark wizard by the name of Damien, has progressively been raiding different realms throughout the magic dimension,” There was no hesitation to her tone of voice. No one had been expecting for the Headmistress to talk about it, especially with how controversial it had become in the magic dimension. However, it was important that the students knew, which was why Radella went straight into it with no hesitation, “This morning, another attack was announced in the realm of all peace. All of the realm’s treasures have fallen into his hands, in addition to the treasures of the planets Atlantic, Solis, and currently under investigation, Eraqion. His attack on the realm of all peace has allowed him to obtain great power.”

Horror could be seen on the students' face the more the Headmistress got into further details of the situation. She could never lie to her students. After all, she had been a member of the Ministry of Magix herself, where she had known even more the specific details of what exactly had been taking place that summer. All in a span of three months, Damien had managed to raid these planets and obtain their powers and treasures for his own beneficial use.

Which was why she included it in her presentation. The fear from her students was expected by her, but at this point of the orientation welcome, it became much more serious, “There is a reason I am speaking of this to all of you, and that is because as third-year students of this institution, you are all upperclassmen with experience. And with this experience, my expectation is that as the first and second-year students arrive the following week, that you will aid them as fairies do with one another,” She paused for a moment and felt her hands turn into fists. She hesitated at this point, but she needed to be much more clear in her reasoning, “…The reason I am asking for you to be there by the side of your peers this upcoming fall semester, is because there may be a chance Damien may come and target Lenfia.”

Gasps could be heard from the audience of students at this point. Quickly, chatter began to pick up between students out of fear at the idea of Damien coming to their school. The situation that was going on in the magic dimension was something that everyone had been still trying to figure out. But with Radella sounding so confident that there may be a potential raid from the wizard himself, it didn’t settle well for students at all.

“No way, she has to be joking,” Mei couldn’t help but whisper underneath her breath at that comment. Her phone was put away at that point, as well as for her headphones seeing that the one statement the Headmistress gave was enough to give her undivided attention, “What does she mean by that!?”

“Shh,” Tatyana looked at the other and shushed her, going back to listening to the older woman.

“Lenfia College safeguards a variety of spells and pre-magical spells, which is why I’m also happy to announce that this summer, your Professors and I have created a powerful, protective barrier that will be set into place after move-in day,” Headmistress Radella finished her explanation, which was still shocking to everyone. No one had known that Lenfia was a place of many magical relics, but her reasoning made sense as to why Damien could potentially target the school, “For your safeties and until Damien is no longer a threat, this fall semester, you all will _not_ be allowed to leave nor enter the school without special authorization, which can only be granted by your advisory, Glynda.”

The rule was set in place then and there. It was a rule that no one expected, but at the mentioning of Glynda, the horror began to form even more on the fairies' faces. With being veterans and third years at that point, all the students present in the room already knew what to expect when it came to someone like Glynda.

Glynda of course, smirking the entire time she had been seated beside the podium where Radella had been making her speech. This wasn’t surprising at all, especially with keeping in mind that she was known for her disciplinary ways with students, after all.

In the middle of her speech, Radella slowly cast a look over at the parents who had been seated as part of the audience. They seemed to have been all glaring at her, which she couldn’t help but sigh, followed by taking a deep breath to continue. Her expression was annoyed, but she did make a deal earlier with them all in her office.

“In… addition to the relics, there may be a chance Damien could be seeking for revenge after a few events that had taken place twenty years ago, during my time as a member of the Company of Light,” As she explained this, everyone’s attention was on her now. The idea of revenge - what had she done that would make Damien want to go after her? “As you all know, I was a former fairy godmother, but guardian fairy of a powerful group of individuals known as the Company of Light, a group that was led by the former rulers of the magic dimension. After we had trapped Damien in imprisonment, as a man, he will not hesitate to go after once fought enemies…” She paused and looked down, “… _including the children of his enemies.”_

That one final statement that was given by Radella resulted in not only her group of friends to turn their heads right over to Natalya, whose eyes were widened at that point in horror… But for the rest of the audience and third years present in that room, to look directly at her.

Everyone knew _who_ she was.

And everyone _knew_ who her parents were.

“This revenge specifically being against me, and your classmate, Natalya,” Radella confirmed at that point, where the stares that were once on Natalya, went directly back to the Headmistress. She took a moment once more to look at the parents, then back to the audience, “Some parents, apparently, find Natalya’s presence a problem here at the university and have asked me to remove her from our training program.”

_“WHAT?!”_

Florentyna, who had been mainly playing around with her fingers to look at her recent manicure, paused in her work before standing up from her seat. While it was a sudden outburst from the girl that did result in eyes to go at her direction, Monika and Tatyana had grabbed her arms to pull her right back down into her seat.

Though at that one statement, Natalya’s eyes widened before looking down toward where she noticed Radella was staring. There seemed to indeed be a few parents sitting and listening to the speech from the Headmistress, so she wasn’t joking. There were… People who didn’t want her at Lenfia?

Her expression softened at that point. When her emotions were already a mess from the whole Alfred situation, then her anxiety also being a mess from the Damien situation… Hearing those words that some parents didn’t see her fit at the university and had gone to the Headmistress to have her removed, it just, astonished her.

Astonished her to the point where her hands were in fists. She wouldn’t let her emotions get to the best of her, but she was furious. Including a bit frustrated seeing that Radella had publicly announced such a thing in front of everyone when she was there actively participating.

She shouldn’t have come to Lenfia. She should’ve just stayed home and never came back to the magic dimension. All of it was overwhelming and too much for her, that even while sitting in her seat, she was trembling a bit out of frustration.

“I have thought it over, and explained I would announce my decision here during this assembly with every student present, that way, you all can have a better understanding and emphasis what it means to be on Lenfia’s grounds,” The Headmistress was strict and straight to her point after Florentyna’s sudden outburst. While it was loud, this didn’t stop her from looking back at the parents, before a small smirk had formed along her lips, “I’ve come to the conclusion and there isn’t any choice…

… _but to decline such a disgusting request.”_

There was no hesitation from the woman. When she was known for being a very powerful administrator and respected one nonetheless, she did not hesitate to go after the parents and shut them down right then and there. For Natalya, her eyes widened hearing such a thing, since she had no idea why Radella brought the issue up in the first place.

It was still all new to her - knew and shocking that parents were beginning to get concerned now with her being there.

“Thank god,” Elizabeta couldn’t help but to bring her hand to her chest, clearly feeling her heart beginning to beat out of her chest. The second the Headmistress announced that there was a situation where Natalya didn’t want to be there - naturally her friends - were absolutely horrified and angered at such a proposal, “I was about to throw some hands…”

“Me too,” Agreement could be heard from Monika before she looked over at Natalya and reached over to pat the girl’s lap, which she couldn’t help but notice that the blonde was unresponsive, “Everything’s going to be fine, Nat.” She began, but there was silence from the girl, “…Natalya?”

No word was given by her.

Instead, Natalya’s silence lingered while she continued to look at the Headmistress with widened eyes. Her heart was already sinking down to her chest. Then on top of everything else that had been happening, she was shaking just a bit.

“I know each and every one of you girls, and I trust all of you after I’ve gotten to teach and mentor all of you throughout these last two years,” Radella began with a small smile to her lips, looking at the audience of students. It was at that point she noticed some of the parents beginning to get up from their seats, their expressions full of anger and hatred, which naturally, the Headmistress ignored, “We are a family here in this institution, and I prioritize the happiness and well-being of my students before any visitor to step foot here. If you were in danger or trouble, everyone here sitting in this room would take care of one another, as well as stand by one another. And so, we here at Lenfia stand by Natalya, including myself. So if any parent would like to withdraw their daughters from Lenfia’s program, then please let them know we will miss them dearly—”

The mentioning of students beginning to withdraw because of her… Natalya’s hands were in fists at that point, where she couldn’t bear to listen to this speech anymore. She glared right at the Headmistress at that point, slamming her fists against the chair she was in before standing up and looking down at the podium, calling out to her, “Headmistress Radella, wait!”

The sudden interruption that came from the audience had Radella pause mid-sentence in her speech. The parents who had walked out of the room paused in their walking, turning to face the young girl that had spoken out. Even her peers and friends looked at Natalya with horror on their expressions, since if there was one thing no one was expecting - it was her suddenly interrupting the welcome orientation.

“Natalya, sit down,” Tatyana whispered in a panic, grabbing her hand to force her to sit by tugging on it.

Instead, Natalya had pulled her hand back and continued to stand there, her expression serious before she called out to the Headmistress, who was listening more closely to her, “If people are going to be forced to withdraw from Lenfia because of me…” She paused for a moment, “Then maybe I should leave.”

“No!” Florentyna had immediately stood up the second the proposal was made. As she did so, she had walked over to Natalya, grabbing her by the shoulders and forcing the girl to look her directly in the eye, “I swear to god Nat, you’ve left way too many times and I’m not going to let some silly, stuck-up parents try to make you go. They’re worrying _way_ too much over nothing when you’re not even involved with this whole stupid Damien situation!”

_“Don’t.”_

Natalya at that point had taken a step back from Florentyna, who seemed to look horrified at the other telling her to not even bother with trying to convince her. Instead, she turned her head back over to the Headmistress before calling out once more, “I’ll speak to you after, Headmistress.”

It was a direct response to the situation. One made out of frustration and unsureness. Already Natalya found herself unsure of how to enter the fall semester knowing of her situation in terms of achieving final transformation… Then the whole situation with Damien taking over her head with parents suddenly becoming concerned of her being involved, threatening to take their daughters out of Lenfia’s training program?

On top of everything else, she was still recovering from what happened at Eraqion. Yes, she knew it’s been over a week, but the pain was there. There was no goodbye, no way of closing that chapter that she had with Alfred…

…because he threw it all at her face.

Sitting back down in her seat, Natalya had made up her mind. She couldn’t bear to be in the magic dimension at that point. To be surrounded by magic, when being in the dimension was supposed to be a warming place for magical beings.

At that point, she was beginning to feel as though if her powers and existence were beginning to impact everything in her life, then why even bother trying at that point?

Her friends were shocked. Horrified at the statement that she last left the Headmistress with, which was the proposal of leaving in addition to a meeting.

Radella certainly hadn’t been expecting it. In a matter of fact, her reasoning for explaining the situation with Natalya was in hopes to show the students of the school that if there were to be any encountering situation with Damien, they could all take him down together.

There was something wrong with Natalya. She couldn’t tell at all what could be on her mind, but all she could do in that situation was nod at the mentioning of speaking after the assembly. Instead, she cleared her throat and snapped her fingers, where the projection that had been playing behind her turned to its first slide for the welcome orientation.

“Alright… Well then, onwards with the orientation,” The Headmistress began before turning her attention to the audience, switching back from a serious persona, to a more informative, “Starting the beginning of your fall semester…”

The remainder of that morning was very uneventful. With the third-year orientation beginning with a welcome ceremony, to students being dismissed to see their advisors to finalize course-load and schedules for the next upcoming two semesters, it was a lot of details that were being put at work.

While Natalya did partake in most of the work, she did focus on having that discussion with Radella about what had happened earlier that morning in the ceremony. Specifically to get further details about leaving, as well as questioning why parents were even concerned for their daughters in the first place because of her.

This was where a mutual agreement was made between herself and the Headmistress. While the Headmistress emphasized during their talk that she did not want Natalya to go, especially with how well she’s been doing so far in her training, Natalya had managed to convince the woman at least an extra week after move-in.

The deal was that they would wait after move-in for her to return. There was an unlikelihood that Damien would ever dare attacking right after students were returning, especially if he was going after her. So they would wait it out. If Damien was to attack during that first week of move-in, then that’s when it would become an issue.

If not, then she would return for the fall semester one week after move-in. That way, it would give time for the magical barrier that the administrators and Radella had created to protect the school, as well as maybe give her time to process all that had been going on in the magic dimension. While her emotions were out of place, Natalya nowhere near mentioned to the Headmistress her involvement with the issues that took place on Eraqion.

If anything, thinking about Eraqion or the idea that her sister had proposed earlier about going to see Alfred get answers - it pained her enough. An extra week of recovery was something that she figured she’d need, seeing that one week wasn’t even enough for her to process everything and experience the pain of heartbreak through the way Alfred had put her through.

And this was the mindset that she had when returning back home later that evening to her family. Returning back to Earth was possibly one of the biggest reliefs that the girl experienced. Going through the portal, arriving in her room, and all she could do was collapse right onto her bed while her bag of information for the fall semester was all in her back-pack.

Thinking about magic or the magic dimension - that was the last thing Natalya wanted for right now.

The following day did arrive quickly after a long day of going through the process of orientation. The upcoming school year was one thing that many third years had been looking forward to. A year of celebration of their successes finally coming to an end. This meant that the upcoming week was a time where they would be packing their belongings to return to Lenfia for a move-in day for the following week.

Despite the excitement towards the upcoming school year, for those who have graduated and moved on from the university’s in the magic dimension, this did not neglect the ongoing biggest news that had been going on in the magi dimension.

The news continued to blow up profusely about the news that had occurred on Eraqion. The news between Eraqion, to Solis, to Atlantic - all of the biggest ultimate forms of chaos was taking place at that very moment. There were so many events taking place that no one knew what was going on at that point.

What was very well clear though, was that everyone in association with Natalya was absolutely livid. Even Florentyna, who had been staying with Tatyana for the time being seeing that she couldn’t even get near her planet without anyone crying witch.

For her end of the situation though, Florentyna was more focused on getting the story of what was going on behind Alfred and getting the truth than her own situation.

If he really said what he really meant, then she wanted to at least have some sort of understanding to close everything off.

That meant that she had to get in contact with Gilbert somehow. He worked very closely with the royal family and was technically Alfred’s courtier since they were kids, so he should be on the planet right now. But so far, all attempts of getting contact with him through phone seemed to be deemed unsuccessful…

…That was until she had managed to catch him on the phone that same morning.

“Florentyna?” Gilbert had spoken from the other line, “You called?”

What sounded like relief came from the girl when he heard his voice. While her phone had been in one hand, in her other hand, she had been in the process of folding up the clothes that she did have in safekeeping from Solis now that she was planning to move back to Lenfia in a matter of days. Tatyana, who had been in the same room as her, had been in the middle of mixing potions around for her plants and not bothering to interrupt Florentyna’s conversation on the phone.

“Yes, I called you like six million times since the ball, you dumb dumb!” Florentyna exclaimed at that point, indeed very annoyed that he didn’t answer. But, she calmed her composure before taking in a deep breath. She was already angry enough at what had happened at Lenfia and the fact that Natalya was still upset, which was why she was going to do her best to fix this, “Sorry. I just need to know what’s going on at Eraqion.”

“Well,” Gilbert let out a sigh hearing the request, since oh boy, he didn’t know how to answer that question, “I’m here right now and I’ve been trying to get in contact with Alfred for days. But he’s been refusing any opportunity of talking with me. But,” As he said this, he looked around the area he was in. Currently, Gilbert had been outside the gates of the palace, just attending to some normal work for the King, “I have an _idea_ of what may be going on. I just need some time to confirm it.”

“Can you provide some details at least?” Florentyna began with a pout to her tone of voice. The clothes she had in her hands were tossed into her suitcase before she settled down on the edge of Tatyana’s bed, now crossing a leg over the other while listening closely, “What’s your idea?”

“Just be patient,” Gilbert responded, unsure of if he should be getting into detail. He wasn’t technically allowed to be on the phone regardless, so if he wanted to figure something out without getting in trouble, Florentyna wasn’t helping him at all in that situation, “If you’re that desperate, go ask Liz. She was the one who suggested the idea anyway with her enchantix powers,” He pulled the phone away from his ear, “I’ll call you later when I’m not working. Take care.”

_Click_

Silence came from the phone after Gilbert had hung up, leaving a very confused and frustrated Florentyna.

What was going on?

This was the first time she managed to at least get in contact with someone from Eraqion, and all of the sudden she’s redirected to go to Elizabeta? Elizabeta was busy on her own planet taking care of things with the whole Damien situation, so she couldn’t reach out to her.

Looks like a dead end.

A frustrated sigh came from Florentyna at that point. No answers to her questions. She normally was good with getting around dead ends, but it seemed that in this case, nothing was working. Gilbert wasn’t answering her, Elizabeta was busy, Natalya was avoiding all contact with everyone - the start of the fall was just not looking good for anyone at all.

She instead, took this time to continue folding her clothes and tossing them back into her suitcase. Even if things weren’t good at all, she still had to continue onwards with her packing for the school year.

In the midst of her silence, Tatyana continued onwards with working on her plants. The potion that she had put together was lifted up in what looked to be a small vile, where she slowly began to nurse to her plants by pouring into its soil to give her plants strength through feeding.

However, feeling her phone begin to buzz in her back pocket managed to catch her attention. Tatyana paused for a moment in her work before pulling out the device to open it. Usually, she had her social media notifications on, but for once, her news application had been blowing up in notifications from the last five minutes.

Her eyes widened immediately upon realization of what exactly was being covered then and there.

_“Florentyna!”_

A panicked shriek came from Tatyana as she immediately put down the vials she was using. There, she had turned around from her spot and rushed over to where the other had been sitting and in the process of folding her clothes. She held out her phone to the other, showing her exactly what she was seeing, “I just got a notification from Magix media about some sort of big announcement going on at Eraqion? Turn on the television.”

A big announcement?

Just looking at the other’s phone, indeed, Florentyna saw that there had been breaking news in the magic dimension. Breaking news was never big, but when Eraqion had been in the title, she nodded and held her hand towards the television in Tatyana’s room. With a bright light in her hand, she had snapped her fingers and used her magic to turn on the television, before the two girls sat next to each other to watch.

Right away, there had been a breaking news transition that popped up in the middle of the television screen. It was of Eraqion’s palace, which meant that there was some sort of announcement to take place. It wasn’t any joke - and no one knew what the announcement meant.

The image of the palace seemed to have been crowded. Citizens of the Kingdom were surrounding the entrance, with balloons and almost as if they were cheering. The King and Queen had been standing on a balcony, which Florentyna and Tatyana straight away could see that they seemed to be uncomfortable with the number of cameras.

Royals weren’t usually frustrated or embarrassed by cameras, but in this case, they seemed to be.

Just below the balcony where the King and Queen had been was where Gilbert exactly was. He had snuck out of his duties real quick since he had heard that some sort of large announcement was going to be made.

Perhaps this was his chance to maybe see Alfred and he could get an answer out of him.

Loud trumpets could be heard from inside the palace while cameras flashed the area. Gilbert only rolled his eyes at the sight of the cameras, resulting in him to push in between each person so he could get a better visual of what was going on. It was crowded, but if pushing through the audience meant that he would get a better view, then so be it. He didn’t care.

This was about his best friend and his family, after all.

“ _Dearest citizens of Eraqion,”_ A loud announcer spoke to gather everyone’s attention, which immediately resulted in everyone going quiet.

As the trumpets came to an end, Gilbert indeed saw Alfred step out onto the balcony. This time, hand in hand with Alice, who indeed had a large smirk drawn to her face. She had been wearing a red gown accustom to Eraqion’s colors of its Kingdom, while on the top of her head, she had been wearing a tiara. Alfred equally had been in royal attire with his crown on top of his head, indicating his role as Prince.

“ _It is with great joy that the royal family announces the engagement of Prince Alfred and Princess Alice_.”

Gilbert’s jaw had immediately dropped when he heard this. Not only hearing the sudden news caught his attention, but there was one detail he specifically noticed. When Alice had risen her hand to wave at the audience, that was when he saw it.

A ring.

Not just any ring, but the ring that had been specifically made for Natalya on her finger. One that Alfred had spent months trying to get the perfect ring for her, and all of a sudden, it was on that damn woman’s finger as if it were nothing?

…An angered glare came from Gilbert.

_“THEY ANNOUNCED THEIR ENGAGEMENT!?”_

Meanwhile, back with Florentyna and Tatyana, the news equally not only horrified them but also horrified Monika and Mei who were on the phone via a group call. All of them had been watching the news together, which to say the least, Florentyna did not handle hearing the news well at all.

She had stood up from the bed at that point, only to approach the television to get a clearer view of what she was reading. No, it had to be impossible. Florentyna was in absolute shock that she knelt there with her hands brought to her face, "I can’t believe this!”

“It’s the biggest story in the magic dimension now,” Monika had spoken from the phone. From her end where she was at home, she had begun typing on a laptop to see if she can get a better understanding as to what was going on. There, she could see thousands of news sites either live streaming or covering the story. As she did the research though, there was silence from her end of the phone…

Florentyna hadn’t been screaming as she normally would when she was angry. It was absolutely quiet, which was an indicator for Monika then and there to call the others out, “Florentyna, if you’re being quiet because you’re thinking of an idea, you better stop it right now.”

The same thought ran across everyone’s mind at that moment.

How was Natalya going to feel when she found out?

She was on Earth already depressed beyond depressed. Her heart was in shambles with the situation with not only Alfred, but the fact that people of the magic dimension seemed to be going against her with parents of Lenfia students demanding that she be removed from the school. So to hear that Alfred suddenly announcing that he was getting married to Alice?

That was going to completely break her heart even more than it already was.

“I’m so worried about Natalya,” Mei muttered on the phone all while sitting on her bed, holding onto a stuffed animal while she had her headphones in to listen to the phone call, “I don’t even want to tell her.”

“But we have to,” Florentyna spoke into her end of the phone now. She didn’t want to tell Natalya either, but it was better that they did rather than her finding it out herself, “Natalya is my best friend, and we swore to each other that we’d never keep secrets from each other, like, ever.”

“…When do you think you’re going, then?” Tatyana asked the other, still staring at the television where loud cheering could be heard from the audience at Eraqion.

Just as she was asked this, Florentyna stood up from her seat and took off the ring she had been wearing on her finger. There, she had tossed it into the air; a scepter in the shape of a sun forming before she looked over at Tatyana with a frown, “Now. She still has her phone for the magic dimension, I’d much rather get straight to it before she checks her phone… Watch my phone, I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

From there, Florentyna had slammed the scepter into the ground where a portal had opened up. The portal had been direct to Earth, so all she had to do was step through it and within seconds, she was transported to the planet.

More of, directly in Natalya’s home on Earth.

When Florentyna had unexpectedly dropped by, no one was home other than Natalya and Anya.

Natalya, being upstairs in her room once again all while Anya had been in the kitchen in the process of washing dishes. It was when the glowing light came at her direction that Anya shrieked and quickly shielded her eyes.

Once opening her eyes, she felt her jaw drop at the sight of Florentyna just standing there.

“Florentyna-“ She choked out in panicked English, clearly shocked to see that she had suddenly came out of nowhere, “How did you-“

“Sorry for dropping by all of the sudden,” Florentyna had held her hands up; the scepter that was once in her hands immediately going back to the size of a ring. She slipped the ring back onto her finger and then looked at the other woman with a frown on her face, “I’m really worried about Natalya - is she here?”

“…Oh,” Anya approached the other with a small sigh.

After the conversation that had taken place in the living room earlier between them, she didn’t know how Natalya was doing. The last time she had seen her was earlier that morning when the entire family was eating breakfast. Natalya was dead silent as a rock and hadn’t left her room the entire day.

Anya placed a hand on Florentyna’s shoulder and gave her a smile. She wasn’t going to deny the request, though. Maybe her sister did need to see a familiar face, and the face of a friend that would make her feel better - she hoped, “I know. I appreciate you coming out here to check on her. I’ll lead you to her room.”

Florentyna gave a nod of thanks as the other had led her up the stairs of the large Russian home. It was usually very quiet in the household minus the occasional orchestral music that had been playing from the head of the household’s study - in this case, their father. Since he hadn’t been home at the time, it wasn’t on, which Florentyna knew at that point it was only the two sisters present in the household.

Once arriving to Natalya’s room, of course, it was shut completely. It wasn’t locked, though. Anya had placed three knocks against the door before opening it up, peeking her head in.

“Natya,” She spoke under their native tongue, _“There’s someone here to see you.”_

Opening up the door fully now, Florentyna had been exposed to the sight of Natalya sitting down on her bed. In her hands, it looked like she was reading a book, but she didn’t lookup.

She was… In a much worse state than she once originally thought.

Florentyna looked over at Anya and gave her another nod of appreciation, before the older one then closed the door, leaving the two be.

“Hey Natty…” Florentyna had spoken out, now walking over to the bed where Natalya was.

It was from there that Natalya had looked up from her book. By just a glance, Florentyna could see that she had been reading something about fairies…

…Fairies on Earth rather than on the magic dimension.

It was the same book that two years ago when they first met, Florentyna had laughed at it the first time she looked at it and told her that the book was fake since it actually didn’t depict what a true fairy was. A fake book with fairytales that never made sense, yet, Natalya still seemed to be reading it after everything that’s happened?

“….Hi.” Natalya’s tone of voice was soft. It was quiet, yes, but still audible for the other to be able to hear clearly. She slowly looked over at the other, raising a brow seeing that she was just standing there, “You don’t have to stand, you know. Your aura tells me that you have a reason you’re here.”

What looked like nervousness filled the girl’s expression almost immediately.

Sometimes Florentyna had forgotten the fact that Natalya’s powers were so strong, that it can tell the emotions of any living being right in front of her. She supposed that her own aura decided to snitch just how she was truly feeling at the moment.

There, Florentyna had sat down on the bed beside Natalya now and wrapped an arm around her. Silence came from Florentyna at first, but by the reaction of Natalya placing her head on the other’s shoulder, it was clear that she knew the other really needed some comforting right now… But she also needed to know the truth.

“…Something happened,” Florentyna spoke in a low tone before noticing that Natalya’s phone had been sitting at a desk not near them. The news of the engagement broke just ten minutes ago, so it must’ve been sitting there the entire time and Natalya didn’t get to hear it yet, “Something bad.”

“Great.” Natalya reached over and closed the book in front of her, “Part six hundred of making me want to jump into a ditch and never come back.”

Bad news… Gosh, Florentyna didn’t even want to break the news to the other. But, she had no other choice. It was either that Natalya suffers on her own about it, or she learn the truth…

…And have the comfort of a friend beside her.

“…I got in contact with Gilbert earlier,” Florentyna first started off, noticing that Natalya had been staring directly at the cover of the fairy book with no emotion whatsoever, “I wanted to know what was going on, and he couldn’t give me any answer… But then Tatyana got a message on her news app for Magix that Eraqion was going to announce something.” She could feel herself hold onto Natalya tighter at the moment, bracing herself for the next part.

_“…Alfred announced that he was getting married to Alice.”_

The silence was there once again.

When Florentyna had said it was bad news, it really was bad news. The ball had happened just a few days ago, that already Alfred was pulling a stunt of wanting to get married so soon?

Natalya looked at the book in front of her…

And started laughing.

The laughing was confusing at first, which resulted in Florentyna to reach over and touch the other’s face.

Did… she think it was funny?

No, Natalya never laughed unless it was for a genuine reason. By the time she had forced Natalya to look at her, all she could see was the tears once again forming in her eyes.

“…Yeah,” The laughter began to die down a bit from the blonde, but there was the build-up of tears in her eyes while her hands were in fists. She tilted her head back, before the laughter came back. It was not any normal laugh - but more of, a pained, taunted one being right at her, “I already knew.”

That was just how powerful the dragon flame and heart of ice was. It could predict all possible events that were to come even if a person hadn’t even planned it at all. In her mind, her heart had been telling her to brace herself about something big coming. Something that would break her even more, and the fact that it was what she had suspected.

A marriage proposal from Alfred to Alice? She wasn’t surprised at all.

Not one bit.

Florentyna had reached over now fully to bring the other into a tight hug. All that could be heard from Natalya at that point were quiet sniffles, but they weren’t as bad as when the ball had happened. Oh no, the wound was deep then. The wound had covered a bit since the ball, but once again, the news was enough to open the wound fresh up once again in her heart.

“I don’t care anymore,” Natalya had pulled back, now rubbing her eyes and taking in a deep breath. There, she turned her head away over to the door where her sister and Florentyna once were, “I talked with my sister yesterday, and she gave me a really good pep talk… When I say I don’t care, I mean it as I don’t care what he _does_ at this point. What I care about is getting an answer to the question of why.” She looked over at the other with a serious expression, “And I’m going to force that answer out of him even if I have to fight him.”

That… Was definitely not the kind of response Florentyna hadn’t been expecting to hear from Natalya.

She had been expecting something much more, as in, seeing her burst into tears and cry for a good solid twenty minutes. But if Natalya was aware of the proposal and cried for less than two minutes, did it mean that her older sister really did smack some sense into her?

It was from there that Natalya had gotten up from the bed. The blanket that was once around her dropped, revealing the pajamas she had been wearing before all she had done was clap her hands.

The pajamas she had once been wearing soon turned to a pair of regular black leggings, a white long sleeve shirt, a grey scarf around her neck, and a pair of brown boots. On the top of her head, she wore a grey hairband while her bangs fell on the front of her face and the ends of her hair were curled.

The tears that were once on her face though - were completely nonexistent.

“Well.” Natalya looked at the other with her brows risen, holding out her hand, “Are you coming?”

That… Was definitely a plot twist that Florentyna wasn’t expecting to see at all.

But alas, she gave a large smile to her friend before nodding and taking her hand. She was pulled up from the bed before Natalya had fully dragged her downstairs to where her older sister was in the kitchen.

“Sestra!” Natalya called out, stepping into the kitchen where once again, Anya felt her eyes widen at the sight of the entirely changed appearance that the girl had. She was in pajamas for days - now all of a sudden, she looked like she was ready to go out. Rather than speak in Russia, she spoke in English, “I’m going out for a few hours. I’m going to face Alfred and Alice, fight them if I have to, just to get an answer. If I’m losing him for good, I want to hear a reason why and from him.”

“Don’t look at me,” Florentyna looked over at the older woman with her hands up innocently. She was still startled by the sudden change of behavior. Maybe Natalya was bipolar? She had no idea what was going on, which based on the shock on her face, it was true, “This came from her, not me.”

“You know what…” Anya gave a smile when hearing such a response, now looking at Florentyna with an innocent smirk, “Alfred may be a Prince, but I wouldn’t want to be in his shoes right now if Natalya goes to him,”

What sounded like chuckles came from Florentyna when she heard this. Oh, she was fully well aware of how nasty Natalya could be when she was angry. Sure, she could get upset, but her being angry is much _worse_ than her being upset.

Florentyna had taken her ring off her finger and tossed it into the air where a scepter appeared. All it took was one swing to it for a powerful blast of magic to fill the kitchen, followed by Natalya giving her sister a quick wave of goodbye before the two women had disappeared.

Upon their arrival to the magic dimension, of course, it had been straight to Tatyana’s house seeing that they had been limited on where they could actually go. But for what they weren’t expecting was to also see Mei and Monika there as well.

All of them were truly shocked to see Natalya as if she were a completely different person. Where she was once depressed, now she looked like she was ready to take on battle. One by one, they all approached her to give her hugs.

It felt a bit off seeing that Elizabeta wasn’t there, but she was very busy on her own planet with the chaos that was ensuing. Being on her planet when it was already in a category of danger with Damien’s presence, she had to be there to take care of her people and Kingdom. It was what any guardian fairy would do, so she was only following her instincts.

“I’m going to Eraqion.” Natalya stetted to her friends before sitting down on the couch of Tatyana’s room where cookies had been set out in the coffee table in front of them.

From there, she had crossed a leg over the other, taking in a breath. While she was still upset about the situation, something about hearing the engagement was enough of a push for her to stop crying. And more of, an encouragement to go directly to Alfred’s face and demand an answer from him there.

He may have hurt her, but if she was going to suffer through the hurt, then it may as well be done with answers rather than forcing herself to suffer and begin coming up with different scenarios of what she had done wrong. It was painful, and spending a week in just that pain managed to bring more damage to her mind than one may think.

“Great!” Mei couldn’t help but smirk with her arms crossed, there was no hesitation at all to that proposal, “When are we leaving?”

“As soon as possible,” Natalya responded, bringing the cookie that was on the tray to her lips to take a bite out of. As she did so, she quickly chewed and swallowed before continuing, “Or at least, I’d like in the next twenty minutes now that I’m full of energy before I start getting all emotional again.”

“ _Looks like that can be arranged, your highness.”_

Hearing the sudden new voice immediately caught everyone’s attention in the room. Upon looking at the entrance of Tatyana’s room, the group had been exposed to seeing not only Elizabeta standing there, but Gilbert as well.

The two had been standing there with smiles on their faces, which immediately caught everyone off guard.

“Gilbert - Elizabeta!” Florentyna had gasped when she saw them, “But I thought you guys were-“

“Dying?” Elizabeta couldn’t help but to joke slightly, which only resulted in laughter to come from Gilbert. She looked at him now, which immediately got him to silent because the girl was aware of his interests with dark humor. Alas, she looked back at the group, “Nope. Actually, some good and some bad news.”

“Which is…?” Mei began in interest.

_“Good news, Damien isn’t on Atlantic anymore.”_

The second the group of girls had heard this, all of their eyes widened in shock. If there was one thing they weren’t expecting, it was that.

“Bad news is that the Ministry of Magix doesn’t know where he’s going next,” Elizabeta continued. While the bad news wasn’t the news that they were all hoping for, it was at least a clear indicator that her planet was potentially safe to return to, “It could be another realm, which is why all planets are on high alert. I knew you guys were here at Tatyana’s based on the group call I saw, so I asked Gilbert to pick me up and now here we are.”

“I guess we came at a perfect time too,” Gilbert followed up and looked over at Natalya, “You’re thinkin’ of going to Eraqion?”

“Nevermind that for a second,” Florentyna huffed, approaching Gilbert with her arms crossed, “What happened!? You hung up on me all of a sudden.”

“Well duh,” Gilbert sighed, “Didn’t you see the news? With all in fancy letters? Prince Alfred Jones is getting married to the noble slut.”

This resulted in a snort to come from Monika when she heard that, resulting in Natalya to raise a brow at it.

A new name to add to the list of insults that the group had for them.

With a sigh, Natalya looked over at Gilbert and nodded, “…yeah, we all know,” She began. Hearing that out loud again wasn’t the best thing she wanted to hear at the moment, but it only led for her to be even more motivated, “Anyway, can you take us to Eraqion?”

“I sure as hell can,” Gilbert began with a nod, “I’m technically supposed to be back by now because I told the royal court Princess Elizabeta needed my assistance on Atlantic, so I got my break time early. What I can do is bring you guys there, and while I’m distracting the guards, you guys can sneak in.”

That didn’t sound like a bad idea at all.

If anything, sneaking in was one of their specialties. While it wasn’t a good one, they’ve done it in the past without getting caught unless it was someone like the Dark Lord who truly had surveillance on them at all times when they had first broken into Shadow Haunt to rescue Natalya.

There was one thing though that Natalya thought of as she looked over at the group, “I don’t think all of us should go, is the thing,” She explained, “The more people there is, the harder it’ll be to sneak in.”

This was a fair point.

Even Monika had cleared her throat when hearing the other say this, “I agree,” She expressed, “Which is why I volunteer to stay. What I can do is maybe hack into the security cameras at the palace, that way I can monitor the area and help you guys sneak in… Plus I just finished this new hacking program that I’ve been dying to try out.”

“I’ll stay back too,” Elizabeta followed up before sitting down on the couch beside Monika, “Besides, I think hacking a royal palace sounds fun.”

“And _illegal_.” Mei shot a look over at Monika with her arms crossed, “And what are you going to do if you get caught?”

“…See, that’s the thing,” Monika leaned forward with a small smirk drawn to her lips, already reaching for what looked to be a laptop from her bag. She placed it on top of her lap, quickly opening it before grabbing a headset and placing it on top of her head, “It’s only illegal if you get caught, so that’s not going to happen.”

That seemed to be a good mindset to have, at least, Mei thought to herself. Natalya looked over at Elizabeta and Monika though, nodding in approval that it was fine that they stayed back. Which meant that it would be her, Gilbert, Florentyna, Tatyana and Mei.

Gilbert would be off distracting the guards while the four of them snuck in completely, which was perfect.

“Sounds like a plan, then,” Natalya looked over at Gilbert now and took in a deep breath. Part of her didn’t know if she was ready to go, but she knew she had to, “Let’s go, then.”

The group took five more minutes or so to take a moment to establish the gameplan they had in mind. Since Monika had been working on a prototype for her program, she had provided earpieces for each member of the group.

The earpiece was able to go inside their ear, so it wouldn’t be obvious that they were being given instructions. Once inside the palace, Monika would give the directions to the group where they had to go, and then the best spot they could corner Alfred in.

The five individuals had made their way outside to the aircraft that Gilbert had parked just outside of Tatyana’s home. Elizabeta and Monika watched from the balcony, knowing that Tatyana had already given them permission to do whatever they pleased as her parents were off working and her younger siblings were at a fairy camp for the summer.

All of them boarded the aircraft and approached their individual seats. From there, Gilbert had sat down in the pilot’s chair, turning on the ship before setting up the engine for takeoff. He had waited until everyone had buckled their seatbelts, and once they did, he pressed a button and began to control the gears.

The ship slowly began to raise itself into the air. Fortunately it was a beautiful day outside, that even Gilbert couldn’t help but to speak while raising their departure.

 _“Ladies, thank you for choosing to fly with Aircraft Gilbert. As you can see in our destination it is a beautiful 89 degrees outside, a perfect environment to fly on._ ” As the man spoke into the headset that was on his head, his fingers had gone to set up the navigation directly to Eraqion. Fortunately with Alfred not there, he got the chance to play the pilot’s role for once, _“Once again, please keep your seatbelts on until we are fully departed, and thank you for flying with us.”_

Laughter could be heard on the aircraft officially once they had departed. Even Florentyna couldn’t help but to speak up when they were given permission to remove their seatbelts, “Was that really necessary?”

“Oh, totally necessary,” Gilbert began all while keeping his eyes out on the sky, his hands on the control wheel to keep his eyes out for any other ships that were also out at that time flying in between realms of the magic dimension, “Always gotta recite it. Plus, Alfred’s not here, so this ship is technically mine for now,”

The trip was going to be about a good half an hour or so until they could reach the planet of Eraqion. Which in this case, gave the girls plenty of time to discuss of the upcoming school year. This also was the chance for Natalya to explain the situation with her friends what she had discussed with Radella the previous day, such as how she would be waiting a week to join them after move-in. If things were still in the clear and there were no attacks from Damien, this meant that she was good to return to campus.

Meanwhile, in Eraqion’s palace, things had been going smoothly.

Now with the presence of Alice in the picture, the majority of servants and ladies maids found themselves uncomfortable or even horrified to be in the same room as Alice, due to her demands. When they had asked Alfred for confirmation if this was fine, since after all, he was their Prince, all he had done was give a simple nod with silence lingering on his back.

_“No no, NO!”_

Alice began while standing in one of the dressing rooms, watching as a seamstress had been in the middle of adjusting Alfred’s suit for their wedding. This wedding was supposed to be one of the biggest weddings in the entire magic dimension - and she was not going to have some seamstress ruin her perfect fiancee’s outfit.

“I don’t like this jacket at all!” It was from there that Alice had approached Alfred, looking at specifically the jacket he was wearing all while his focus was straight at himself with no emotion whatsoever on his face, “It’s not suitable at all for a wedding,”

“…But your highness,” The seamstress had spoken out, putting down her pins before looking at her with a frown, “You were the one who chose the fabric and design.”

“Yes, I did,” Alice shot a nasty glare at the woman, which had the seamstress taken back just a bit, “But today is a new day and I changed my mind. Our wedding is very important to me and Alfred must look perfect.” She looked at Alfred, “Right, my love?”

 _“…yeah.”_ The entire time Alice had spoken to him, his mind had been focused straight at himself in the mirror, almost as if he had been forced to speak. His tone of voice had been monotone. No life, as red orbs stared directly at himself through the mirror, “I must look perfect, exactly as you wish, my dear.”

Within seconds of saying this aloud, what sounded like guards running down the hallway had burst through the door.

Well, that most certainly _wasn’t_ expected at all.

Both Alice and Alfred had looked over at the guards, waiting for their responses. For the guards to barge in all of a sudden into the room - what sort of issue could be going on now?

“The palace is on high alert,” One guard had spoken directly to Alfred, not at Alice at all as if she didn’t exist, “An unauthorized aircraft just landed on the ground. For your safety, you and Princess Alice should follow us.”

What looked like a bit of suspicion formed from Alfred when he heard this.

An authorized aircraft?

There weren’t any aircrafs in Eraqion, and usually, aircrafts came from Magix directly. 

It was there that he had approached a nearby window of the room, looking right outside it.

And that’s when he saw it.

The familiar University of Heroics and Bravery logo right on the back of the aircraft. It was the one he usually piloted when he was on missions, but due to the wedding, he had been on temporary leave before he could attend any missions. Why was there one there? The school year didn’t start yet for any students.

“What’s a ship from UHB doing here?” Alfred asked after a moment, his eyes narrowing in the process of doing so. There was only one other person who had keys to the ship aside from him, which the only other person he could think of - he hadn’t seen in days.

Did Gilbert go and retrieve their ship for some reason?

Seeing that the palace had been high alert when they arrived, that didn’t seem to work out in the ship’s favor.

Gilbert believed that he had landed a good distance away from the palace, but alas, seeing that all the guards were locking up the area didn’t look good at all. The ladies on board glared at Gilbert, almost as if he had been demanding an explanation.

“Okay okay, I fucked up!” He began, looking over at the rest of the ladies once they were landed, “I thought we were far away enough, but I guess almost five hundred feet isn’t enough to stop guards from seeing something suspicious.”

“Now what are we going to do?” Florentyna facepalmed herself on the spot, “We can’t sneak in. We have to abort the mission because if we walk in there as ourselves, they’ll arrest us on the spot.”

_“Hey,”_

The earpiece that had been in all of their ears had gone off. It had been Monika, who was monitoring the cameras of the palace. All the way back at Tatyana’s place, she had been sitting with her laptop in her lap, already hacked into the system straight away through her magic. One hand had been glowing with magic, while what looked to be a map was projected through her headset so she could see.

“This is actually a great opportunity. All of the guards are going to go after the ship, which means no one will be inside the palace,” She explained, already having a full visual of the best places they could all go without getting caught. It was too perfect - all too perfect, “Gilbert, you stay back and act dumb about parking there, and everyone else goes in and sneaks in.”

That… Was indeed a very fair point made by Monika.

Perhaps this was a good thing that had happened that they were caught coming in. All of the girls looked over at Gilbert who stared at them with a blank expression.

“Oh, right,” Gilbert began with a thumbs up before pulling out the keys to the ship, now sliding them into the back of his pocket, “Don’t worry. I’ll just say my original parking spot was taken up.”

It was a reason, and so, that’s exactly what the group agreed on doing.

The thing was that they all needed to get out of the ship before the guards arrived, which was exactly what they all did. They all had left the ship, leaving Gilbert to tend to his task of the plan all while they hid out in a bush.

Just as Monika had predicted, it wasn’t long until all of the guards had walked into the aircraft to only find Gilbert sitting there with his phone in hand while chewing some gum.

 _“…Sir Gilbert?_ ” One of the guards had looked at him in confusion, “What are you doing?”

“Oh…” Gilbert turned over to them, giving a small, innocent wave. He sat up and dusted off his lap before tilting his head in confusion. His sister said play dumb, which he could easily do, “This is the Prince’s ship from UHB. He asked me to go pick it up, so here I am. Why, is there an emergency going on in the palace?”

The guards hadn’t left the ship at all while he had been distracting them.

Natalya, who was hidden inside a bush with her friends, peeked her head out when the coast was clear. With all the guards inside the ship that they were once in and seeing that they were talking to Gilbert, that was all she needed to proceed.

“That’s our cue. Let’s go,” She whispered, now beginning to run towards the direction of the entrance that all of the guards had come running out of.

Natalya already knew where she was going. She’s visited the palace a few times during her and Alfred’s relationship. The bonus part of it was that Monika was able to guide them to avoid running into any guards.

Unfortunately, having a smooth route to Alfred’s room wasn't as easy as they all may have thought. There had been one point when they were close to Alfred’s room, the guards were much more present, which was where Monika was able to redirect them through a different entrance of the room.

The different entrance of the room had been going through one of the guest rooms, which was just next door to where Alfred’s room was. It was a great convenience, since not even Natalya knew there was a guest room there.

Yet, just before they had entered the room, Natalya had peeked her head through the door to see that Alfred had been in the middle of staring at himself in the mirror.

He looked…

…Lost, almost as if he hadn’t been paying attention to anything at all.

“There he is,” Florentyna whispered underneath her breath, “Is it just me? Or is he radiating dark magic vibes big time?”

“I feel it too,” Tatyana nodded in agreement.

There was definitely dark air in the magic. Just their own magic had been detecting it, so that may or may not be good at all. Alas, Natalya took in a deep breath and gave herself the courage to go through the door. She had no idea what she was doing. It could have been her instincts as a fairy kicking in and making her not hesitate then and there.

But, there was also that lingering anger that she had for him then and there.

And her courage to walk through that door to expose them quickly left everyone surprised. Not just her friends, but Monika who had been still connected through the earpiece, found herself jaw dropped while sitting back at Tatyana’s place with her laptop to watch the security cameras.

_“Hey.”_

Natalya called out, it being loud enough for the male to hear. It was loud and clear enough for any person to hear, unless they were deaf, which was a whole other situation. Alfred surprisingly had a slow reaction to the new voice, turned his head over.

His expression softened for a moment upon making eye contact with the girl, before all of a sudden, a blurred feeling hit his head. A pained feeling, that had the man hold onto his head quickly and shut his eyes for a moment.

_You are to forget who Natasha Braginskaya is. You do not love her. She is a witch._

The voice filled his head loud and clear. Part of him found himself confused at the sudden words that filled his mind, that the vision that he had of the girl who seemed to have just been standing there - all of it went dark. Dark to the point that by the time he had opened his eyes to look at her again, she was barely recognizable in his eyes.

His expression, slowly growing dark now as his red orbs met her violet-blue ones.

“We need to talk,” Natalya snapped, there being no hesitation in her tone of voice. If this was the Alfred she truly knew, the man would at least give her two seconds of his day to listen to her. Or at least, give her an answer for what had happened days ago, _“Now.”_

“…I don’t know how you got in here witch,” Were the first words that managed to break from Alfred after a moment of processing what was going on. Was it an ambush? He couldn’t tell, but all he knew was if his mind was telling him that a witch was visiting, then he wanted nothing to do with it. His hand pointed over to the exit of the room before he stood a step forward to the girl, who was completely unphased, "You need to leave, immediately,”

_“No.”_

Her words were firm. Strict. She wasn’t going to run away crying this time - he wouldn’t stop her this time at all. Instead, she took in a deep breath and took a step closer to him. Her expression then turned genuine, rather than the serious one she had before.

“I’m not leaving until I get an answer, Alfred. I just want to talk,” It was true. The way her tone of voice was softer, less harsh than it was before when telling him no. She kept her arms by her side before taking in a breath. It was weird to her… How everything had been fine just a matter of days ago, and now, she was under these unfortunate circumstances, “I’m not here to hurt you. You said you loved me, but then you made that announcement of being with Alice. If you can tell me why then I’ll never come and bother you again.”

_“Alice…?”_

The second he had heard the name, it was almost as if the spell that she had cast on him had immediately taken place on the spot.

“She is the one that I love! And I’m not going to allow a bunch of witches to come in here and change my mind!” His voice was loud and clear, that at that point, Natalya did have to step back since saying the one name seemed to unleash something within him.

A part that she never knew existed in the first place inside him.

That was when she saw it.

His right hand immediately reaching for his sword - he always did that before he was about to unleash an attack.

Too bad she already knew a lot about him already.

Rather than stop his attack though, all she did was back up when the sword was swung up into the air and slammed down. In this case, it had hit against the ground as a dark glare came from Alfred directly to the girl in front of him.

“I haven’t done anything to you,” Natalya began with a sigh, holding up her hands in the air innocently to show that she had no weapons, nor wasn’t casting any magic then and there, “But you’re still going to attack me, huh?—”

“ _Don’t let it happen ever again. How dare you interrupt a royal fitting for a false alarm!”_

Natalya’s eyes when she recognized the voice just outside the room.

Alice.

Seeing that Alfred was in the process of attempting to pull his sword out of the ground, she looked over at her friends with widened eyes because she didn’t know what to do if that woman was to walk in.

There was no time at all. Rather than run away, Natalya and her friends had stood there in front of Alfred by the time the door opened.

Not only had Alice been exposed to them, but the guards as well.

 _“What the-“_ Alice blurted in confusion, immediately glaring right at Natalya when seeing her face. How did she get in? What was going on in the room? “What are you doing here?!”

“We came to congratulate you on your engagement!” Florentyna had stepped out from between the group, immediately taking the advice from Monika of playing dumb as the other had hinted earlier through the ear piece.

Even Monika couldn’t help but to gasp and bring her hands to her mouth through the connection of the call, “Florentyna, you idiot!”

The one message through the earpiece she wore had Florentyna nervously chuckle before quickly covering her mouth with the both of her hands. At that point, Natalya, Mei and Tatyana gave long stares at the girl.

If they were on a mission to get caught, Florentyna was the perfect candidate to lead it. Seeing that the reason she had blurted out for their visit was no where near the true reason they were there at all.

And Alice looked like she wasn’t having it.

“Guards!” The woman had pointed at the group, there being no hesitation to her tone of voice while she glared at the direction of the group of fairies, “Seize them! They’re witches!”

Panic filled all of their faces seeing that the guards had listened to Alice immediately.

They needed to run - there was no chance of being able to talk with Alfred if they were caught so soon. Just before they had run through, Tatyana had noticed a plant near the door and held her hands towards it. Magic formed within the palms of her hands as the plants grew arms, going straight for the guards' legs and holding onto them.

“Watch your step!” Tatyana began with a smile before beginning to sprint off with the rest of her friends.

Though just before exiting the door, Natalya looked over at Alice for a moment and gave the woman a long, dark stare. She didn’t radiate any positive energy at all… And this woman was supposed to be a fairy?

_“I wish I left you for dead the day I rescued you from those terrorists.”_

Natalya spoke once more to the blonde, having no feeling nor regards for the other at all.

It was an issue that had taken place in Eraqion just around a year ago. An issue where terrorists had kidnapped Alice in ransom for money from not only her family but from the royal family of Eraqion themselves. If they didn’t comply with the money, they would have killed the girl. Natalya had volunteered to go and rescue her, and when she thought things were all fine at that point…

…She was terribly wrong.

However, with the presence of Tatyana’s spell coming in handy, the distraction would buy enough time for them to get out of there, for now.

As for where they had to go to escape… They had no idea.

All they had done was keep running until they found an exit. Alice’s screams from down the corridor could be audibly heard since it was no secret that the woman was absolutely livid that they showed up.

They needed to find some sort of window - a window that was open, that way they could transform and use their wings to escape-

“ _Hey!”_

The familiar voice all caught their attention as they were running. There, the group of four had turned around to seeing Gilbert standing there in his courtier attire, which all had them sign in relief.

“Sheesh, did you guys get caught already?” Gilbert had asked while the group of girls ran up to him, “What happened?”

“We’ll tell you in a bit.” Natalya explained, now turning around upon hearing the footsteps from the guards getting closer, “Right now, we need to run,”

That was when Gilbert heard it.

The voices of the guards trying to look at them. So, his joke about them getting caught was actually true.

“…You guys run then,” He began, pausing with his running so he could at least fix his attire. Distracting the guards earlier in the ship did work seeing that he hadn’t been asked to move the ship, so he figured he could pull a similar stunt again. As he prepared himself, he called out once more to the group, “There’s an exit through the knight’s room. There should be a door open. I’ll try to act dumb again and divert the guards attentions to give you guys time.”

Good thing they had someone on their side who actually worked for the palace. It was the only plan that they had at the moment, and so, that was exactly what they had done. The group immediately gave Gilbert the thumbs up before sprinting down the hallway, all while Gilbert had casually walked in the direction of the guards carrying items as if he were just working.

They indeed saw him and had asked him if he had seen any women running throughout the coordinators. But of course, as Gilbert had explained to the group earlier, he told the guards that he did see a group of women fleeing…

…The _opposite_ direction to where the girls had actually run.

Just as Gilbert had said about the exit, it was true. Through the knight’s corridors, there was an exit straight in front of them which would give them the chance to run. The group of fairies at that point had sprinted inside, continuing up ahead.

The room itself had been grand. A large, red carpet laid out all the way down to the end of the room, as statues of knights had been lined up against the walls with spears. On the top level had been a balcony, where chairs were set out as well as for some books. It was a quieter area for members of the royal family to walk into if they needed peace, but also a place to admire the history of the Kingdom as well.

“We’ll just have to get through the gardens and get to the ship,” Natalya began to the rest of the group while she continued to sprint. She had been panting heavily, but forced herself to keep going, “Alfred’s taken me here before, so I know exactly where to go—”

“ _Oh, have I, now?”_

The sudden loud voice was enough for them to get them to all walking in their tracks.

Were they caught again that soon?

It took them all a quick second to glance up, only to see Alfred standing right on one of the balcony hallways of the knight’s corridors.

It was a two-floor corridor, so it wasn’t surprising to see that there was also an entrance to the corridor from above.

“It might have been easy for you witches to get in here,” Alfred began; his sword visible in hand while he glared down at them, “But it won’t be easy to get out.”

Alfred had jumped from the balcony straight to where the girls had been standing. There was no hesitation with him coming down what looked to be almost twenty feet above them. He had trained to be a hero, so he knew how to fight, as well as had good strength to make dangerous landings and jumps such as that.

All of them looked horrified, especially at the sight of the sword in his hand. There was no way they could escape if he was there. All he had to do was shout for the guards and they could be jumping out from the balconies too.

Florentyna was not having it.

She had taken a step away from the group towards Alfred, who had his sword risen up ready for any attack that the woman may do. However, Florentyna did not attack him at all. 

Instead, she glared at him while her hands were held out to her sides. Bright magic soon managed to form around her body while she stared at the man, “I’m sorry Alfred. We may have grown up together, but you asked for it,” She held her arms out and closed her eyes. She took in a deep breath before opening her mouth to say aloud,

“ _Enchantix!”_

Within seconds of saying this word, a powerful blast had pushed everyone away from where Florentyna had been standing. The girl that had once been standing in a beautiful summer dress and leather jacket had immediately turned into one with a beautiful pair of wings, her hair twice as long, and a beautiful attire that radiated the magic of a guardian fairy.

Her eyes opened now, glowing with power before she had jumped straight into the air with her hands glowing.

“ _Sun of Solis!”_

She held her hands in Alfred’s direction, just seconds after she had jumped into the air. It was under this position with the spell being cast that Alfred had made a swing at her with the sword, thinking he could cut directly through the magic as he had been once taught about witches’ magic…

…but her magic wasn’t associated with darkness at all. It was powerful, stronger than any witch magic.

The attack she had sent at him hit him directly across the chest. It wasn’t to hurt him, but to more of paralyzing him in place so he couldn’t pick up that sword of his as the one hit had him flying off to the other side of the room. A loud crash ensued as he took a hit against one of the statues before dropping to the ground; a groan being heard from him in the process of doing so.

Natalya noticed this gesture and sprinted over to Alfred. With one foot on his back, she quickly looked down at the sword that she recognized right away. She bent down quickly, grabbing the sword from his grasp before he could reach for it once more.

Anger filled his eyes the second the woman had reached for his weapon and took it away.

But with being restrained with her foot, in addition to the pain that radiated up his back from the attack that Florentyna had cast on him, it was hard to take it back. The sword hadn’t been any ordinary sword. It was one that in order to have it activated, it was scanned through a single fingerprint.

The sword should have already shut down the second the girl had grasped onto it. But to Alfred’s horror, his eyes widened seeing that the sword hadn’t shut off. Instead, Natalya had taken a step back with the sword in hand; its blade standing as it was pointed at his direction out of fear that the man might launch at her.

After all, Alfred did grant Natalya permission and access to his weapons at any point that she needed prior to the current event that was taking place.

And the issue was that he didn’t remember it at all.

But, she didn’t need it for now. All she had done was press a button and the blade of the sword immediately disappeared. Followed by this, she had tossed it away; feet away from Alfred’s grasp so he couldn’t get it.

That didn’t seem to be good at all with Alfred. Within seconds of the sword being tossed, his anger had built up to the point where he slowly began to push himself up from the ground. Even when being with intense pain, he glared right at Natalya as his primary target to take down.

There wasn’t even the opportunity for Florentyna to chant another spell until Alfred had went lunging straight for Natalya; this time, grasping onto her neck and lifting her up into the air. The action had been so unexpected that the group of girls immediately felt their eyes widen in horror, that instinctively Tatyana and Mei both had shouted aloud;

“ _Charmix!”_

The more Alfred squeezed against her neck, the more Natalya could feel her face go purple at the fact that he was practically trying to choke her to death. She couldn’t take it anymore. She didn’t want to hurt him, but he was going to kill her at this point and there was no time for the others to react.

All she had done now was close her eyes, holding her hands above her. A bright light managed to form in between the palms of her hands, which had the group of fairies stop from launching themselves at Alfred. All it took was for a brief moment for what looked to be a beautiful crystal began to take shape in her hands.

A beautiful crystal that glew with power, that only would have been summoning when she was in extreme danger.

If she was ever in danger, there was only one thing she could do. It was something that she had been reminded of plenty of times by one individual. The woman who came to her in her dreams, the woman who taught her how to use the powers of the dragon flame and heart of ice - and the one person who had granted her the powers of the Legendary, which radiated in her hands through its crystal’s light.

‘ _Mama… I need your help. Please!’_

A powerful blast had filled the room.

The blast had been so powerful enough that even Alfred who had been practically choking Natalya to the point of suffocation, had lost his grip and was immediately slammed straight to the wall where his back mostly took the hit. The girl had dropped to the ground the second the enchantment was cast, where loud coughing and breathing could be heard from her.

The only times Natalya called out to her true power were at times where she was in crisis. If she were to use her regular magic on him, she’d hurt him.

She didn’t want to hurt him. she loved him so much…

…Which was why she had no other choice.

As she was dropped to the ground, the entire appearance that she once had transformed completely. The regular clothing she once wore - completely vanished.

By the time she opened her eyes, all she could see were her friends staring directly at her. On her body, she had been wearing a beautiful white gown that went past her feet with jewels around her bust made out of gold. Her hair had tripled in length; curled at its ends all while sparkling jewels held her hair back halfway. On the top of her head, she wore a tiara….

…Which signified that she wasn’t just her normal, human anymore.

There were no words from the woman when she had stood there. Did she plan on releasing her true power? Absolutely not.

That was until moments before the sequence had taken place, that she noticed something.

Staring into Alfred’s eyes while his hands were grasped around her neck, she could see the signs.

The signs all around him that he was under a dark spell.

Not only was it the red eyes and powerful dark magic that radiated from him, but the symbol of Damien’s glimmering in his pupils.

That was when she knew that it wasn’t Alfred trying to kill her…

….It was Damien.

Damien had Alfred as a puppet and was controlling him to attempt killing her.

Natalya slowly walked over to Alfred now who had been lying unconscious on the ground from the second hit. Her friends had followed just behind her, staring right at Alfred’s body to see the one thing that Natalya had been looking at before. The impact of the fall had been enough to cut open a part of his jacket to reveal his shoulder.

There, they were all exposed to the symbol belonging to Damien. At first glance, it looked like it had been carved into his skin with a knife… But, it had to have been a magical blade, seeing that there was no sign of scarring around his skin.

“…He was under a spell.” Natalya broke the silence in a serious, strict tone all while her hands held onto the crystal in her hands tightly, “The only reason why I called out to the dragon flame and heart of ice was because that wasn’t Alfred… that was Damien, he was trying to kill me.”

“That makes sense-!” Florentyna had spoken out with a gasp, staring right at the symbol on Alfred’s shoulder. She couldn’t believe it! Natalya had to have been right about it. “Damien was the one controlling him! But, how are we going to break the spell?”

_Enchantix, Natasha…._

Natalya closed her eyes for a moment in deep thought before looking over at Florentyna. The voice again… Whenever she was in need, to call out to it, and she would be granted that help. Whether it be through power or advice, those words had Natalya slowly turn her head over to Florentyna.

“…I’m not a fully-evolved fairy, Florentyna.” She began in explanation, resulting in Florentyna’s eyes widening at the reminder of this, “If I were to break the spell, I could go unconscious. But,” She looked over at her large, beautiful wings, taking a moment to briefly admire the sparkling detail to them, “… _You_ _can.”_

Florentyna stared at Natalya with widened eyes. She was now an enchantix fairy.

That was when it all began to make sense. In regards to the situation that had taken place with Elizabeta, where Damien had cast a dark spell on her to make her blind - the only way she broke free from the spell was through her fairy dust as an enchantix fairy. With being an enchantix fairy, this meant she also had the ability to use fairy dust to break any dark, powerful spell that Damien may use on someone.

And so, the girl smiled before she flew into the air above where Alfred’s unconscious body rested, “Leave it to me, then.”

Her eyes were closed as she slowly flew up into the air. With her arms held out, Florentyna had taken in a deep breath now all while trying to focus. Focus on the connection with her wings, her fairy dust…

…And that was when she felt it.

Her wings had fluttered much slower than their normal speed, resulting in what looked like a beautiful glittery powder to drift from her wings. The sight of this was astonishing to the group of fairies that hadn’t unlocked their enchantix abilities. Natalya, Tatyana, and Mei were all silent as they had watched Florentyna throughout the process of her doing so; watching as the fairy dust slowly began to cover itself on Alfred.

A bright glow of magic had filled the area while the girls had stood around Alfred’s body, waiting to see what would happen. It was then that they had all seen it.

The mark that was once visible from Damien slowly beginning to fade from his shoulder into dust in the air.

“The mark,” Mei had knelt down and examined the man’s shoulder. It didn’t look like any scar or marking anymore, “It’s gone.”

“Well, we’re not going to know if the spell worked until he wakes up,” Tatyana spoke out with concern to her tone of voice. There, she looked over at the door upon hearing footsteps running at their direction.

Looks like the guards had eventually found where the group of girls were, and it didn’t help too that they were surrounding an unconscious Alfred.

“ _There they are!”_ Alice’s familiar voice had come from the entrance. Her face had been burning red in pure hatred, especially when seeing Natalya standing there, “Get them!”

“And, that’s our cue to get out of here,” Florentyna began before jumping into the air with a panic, flying directly right towards the exit that was waiting for them ahead of the room.

It was at that point that all Natalya did was take in a deep breath and snap her fingers.

Within a matter of seconds, the beautiful white gown that she had been wearing immediately turned into a simple pair of wings and her usual outfit when it came to her true fairy form. She didn’t intend on turning into her form as a guardian Princess, but she was in a panicked point at the time that all she could do was call out to her true power so she wouldn’t get herself killed.

“Looks like Florentyna booked the hell out of here,” Natalya spoke to the rest of the group, standing on the ground while the rest of the group nodded in agreement and were already in the air. Tatyana, Mei, and Florentyna all begun flying towards the exit of the knight’s corridor.

Though just before Natalya could follow behind them, all she had felt was something grasp onto her ankle and pull her back.

Looking down, that was when she saw it.

It was Alfred’s hand, grasping onto her ankle. It was a firm grip, which resulted in a panic to form in her eyes out of fear that the man hadn’t broken out of the spell.

His eyes hadn’t opened, yet just from seeing his aura, she could tell that he was conscious at that point of the spell being broken.

Part of her wanted to say something, but she couldn’t find any words coming out of her mouth.

Just his expression was enough though to communicate that he didn’t want for her to go.

 _“…come to my bedroom, tonight.”_ Were the only words that came from him in a low whisper before he had pulled the hand back.

To say the least, that was the last thing Natalya had been expecting to hear from Alfred.

But, she understood what he meant. She took a moment to take a deep breath before jumping into the air now, flying right away from the scene before the guards could catch up to her.

No further words were exchanged.

The message was clear, but it was a message that she couldn’t tell if it was genuine or not.

Just outside, she could see her friends and Gilbert inside the ship that already had been in the air. At least they were already prepared for take-off. Gilbert must’ve run back to the craft after redistricting the guards and decided to meet them there so he could bring them back to Tatyana’s place.

It was once Natalya was in the aircraft now that the girl had slammed her fists against one of the buttons to close the door of the craft; standing up straight before now collapsing right onto her arse on the ground. She didn’t care, all she wanted was to sit and relax for at least two seconds before worrying about walking or sitting down in a seat.

The last time she swore she’s ever flown that fast was back when the witches had invaded her home on Earth - and that was a whole other story itself.

“Jeez Nat,” Florentyna had approached the girl who was sitting, reaching out a hand to help her up. Natalya took the hand almost instantly, standing herself up, “I didn’t know if you’d make it back.”

“Yeah… Same here, actually.” There was a bit of a sigh to Natalya’s tone of voice when she said this. As she got up, she walked over to one of the seats and sat down, snapping her fingers where a bright light formed around her body. All it took was a few seconds before her fairy form vanished, and she once again had looked like her human self, “Let’s just head back, and we’ll play the waiting game on the spell,”

There was no possible way that she would mention to the group what Alfred had done after they left.

The last thing she needed was for all of her friends' radars to go up the second she had mentioned that Alfred had stopped her seconds before she left…

…And did that one thing he always did.

Asking her to see him in the evening. Always when he did this, it was either through a phone call or text. Or occasionally, in person, if it was truly important.

When he said those words, that was when she knew, the spell had broken.

Arriving at Tatyana’s home was very easy for them without any issues. Once Gilbert had landed, all five of them had stepped off the ship to meet Monika and Elizabeta in Tatyana’s room, which the entire time they had been waiting in anticipation to know what was going on.

It was Mei who had explained what had happened at Eraqion. At first, they were accidentally caught, but they were able to reach Alfred for just a few minutes.

He didn’t comply at first, which meant they had to run. But, he managed to track them down and almost choked Natalya to death.

Just hearing those words had Natalya instinctively reach for her throat out of discomfort. It was painful to think of what had happened, but she was glad that her powers came to her aid when she truly needed them the most. To not only save herself, but to prevent any sort of fatalities taking place in such an intense moment.

It was then that Florentyna had finished up the explanation that they had found out Alfred was under a deep curse from Damien, she had used her fairy dust, and hopefully, the spell was able to break.

But they all wouldn’t have the appropriate answer until maybe the next few days. Perhaps even a few weeks until they know since none of them wanted to get in contact with Alfred after the events that had taken place.

Which made it even a bigger reason as to why Natalya didn’t say anything to the group about what had happened prior to the departure.

After their discussion, Natalya returned to Earth. There was nothing else that she needed to do, so it was best that they all play out the waiting game. And if they were to hear something, they would be able to contact each other easily.

Just after going through the portal and appearing right in her room, Natalya had waited until the portal had fully closed before she took in another sigh of relief.

Part of her didn’t know if she should go to Eraqion. Her mind had been trying to convince her that Alfred could have said that to capture her and imprison her.

Yet, the biggest part of her heart was saying that hadn’t been the case at all.

She had peeked out in the hallway to make sure it was quiet. It seemed that everyone was asleep by the time she had arrived. To double-check, she had walked out of her room and made her way downstairs where she had saw a plate of food on top of the oven left for her.

She instantly recognized it as supper from earlier left for her.

And so, she ate in the kitchen in silence. Everyone was asleep at this point, so it was her perfect chance to go out and take care of whatever business she had on Eraqion. The plate that she had soon was cleared and she had quickly washed it; putting it into the dishwasher and having it turned on so at least her older brother could get started with putting the dishes away tomorrow since it was his day with doing the house chores.

She crept back upstairs, avoiding to make any sort of noises. Even for the stereotypical noises, such as opening her bedroom door, closing it, and locking it, she was very careful since the last thing she needed was her father to burst in asking if there was a monster in her room. After her outburst last week with the nightmares, she couldn’t have her father barging in with his slipper in hand, seeing what she was about to do.

She supposed that was what she got for having an overprotective father, but still, right now she needed to not get caught.

Natalya held her hands out as a bright glimmer of magic filled her eyes. Within seconds of getting into focus with her power, what looked like a scepter had formed in the palms of her hands. There, she had rested the scepter’s end at her feet; staring right at her bedroom closet.

She took in a deep breath, and with a bright glow to the scepter, she had let out two words:

“ _To Eraqion.”_

The closet door burst with magic when she had said these words. Upon opening the door, she had found herself transported in the middle of Eraqion’s woods.

A perfect area for her to start her journey there to the palace. After stepping into the door, she closed it and watched as it practically dissolved in magic.

Natalya held her hands up and watched as the scepter disappeared from her hands. Step one was done. As for step two… She crossed her arms together, closed her eyes and focused.

“ _Charmix!”_

A blast of magic filled the area of the woods before the transformation sequence had taken place. The original clothes she had been wearing once again had transitioned her into her familiar blue top with matching skirt and boots, her tiara, and the beautiful pair of wings behind her back.

Natalya jumped into the air and began to make her way flying north. She always took this route in case she needed or wanted to see Alfred.

Her mind had been full of countless thoughts of what might take place when she saw him.

How was he going to react?

He wasn’t going to hurt her, was her?

Even if he tried to, she knew she could take him down, but she didn’t want to hurt him at all…

…Or, did he truly break out of his spell?

Well, it seemed as though she was just about to find out.

Upon arriving at his bedroom entrance, she had landed right on top of it and looked through the window of the balcony connecting to it. The curtains were drawn back, which was an indicator to her that he knew she was coming. Part of her didn’t want to go up to the glass and knock, seeing that she still felt herself uneasy after all that had taken place earlier today. Hell, none of her friends even knew she was there in the first place.

Just like any other time.

The second she did arrive though, just putting her feet on the balcony that was when the individual inside knew that she had arrived.

The doors had opened to reveal the man who was inside. Seeing the familiar violet-blue eyes that belonged to Natalya…

Honestly, it broke his heart.

The way she looked at him when he had opened those doors, almost as if he were a stranger to her.

Tt really did make him want to break down on the spot.

There was silence between them.

All Natalya could do was stand there with her own eyes widened when seeing his. He looked like a mess.

An absolute mess.

As if, he had dealt with a lot of things since she had escaped with her friends earlier. Just staring into his eyes, she hadn’t even noticed that he hadn’t been wearing a shirt at all. Only what looked like a pair of pajama pants. However, she did notice one thing… In his eyes, the red hue that had taken over the last time she had seen them.

His eyes had gone back to its familiar bright blue ones that she was used to staring into, which just through her magic, she could see that sign of hurt. The sign of worry, anxieties going on through his mind. There was no possible way that the spell had still been in him - it was broken.

Which at that point, she couldn’t take the silence any further.

“Alfred, I-“ Natalya had spoken out to break the intense staring, but that didn’t seem to be a good idea at all.

At least, from her point of view.

The man inside the room had immediately reached out to grasp her wrist, practically pulling her inside the room and closing the balcony door shut. She stumbled at first when being pulled in, but what managed to startle her more was how deadly silent it was.

As well as the room being dark.

Completely dark with the doors itself she could tell, even closed and locked too. What happened next though, was most definitely something she hadn’t been expecting.

His hands had gripped onto her shoulders and pressed her straight against the wall.

Natalya looked at Alfred with widened eyes as if she was shocked by what he had been doing, but what came next threw her completely off guard.

His lips had pressed directly against hers in a deep kiss. She was tense, Alfred could tell almost right away since whenever she was, her wings began to flutter slightly.

The kiss itself had lasted for just a few seconds until he had pulled back. Even when he did, Natalya had spoken out in a soft tone.

“Alfred, please-” She began, wanting to at least get some sort of words out of him. Answers - she wanted answers as to what had happened.

But, he refused.

_“…Shh.”_

His lips whispered against hers. Once again, another deep kiss was given by him, that it was at this point that Natalya slowly felt herself begin responding to it. Her lips slowly parted at one point, allowing for his own tongue to creep into her mouth all while rubbing his against hers. She could feel his grip tighten on her shoulders, that even at one point, she found herself reaching over to wrap her arms around him and pull him into a tight embrace.

Just a week ago, she was sobbing in her room about the fact of being heartbroken about the ball. Yesterday, she got a good smacking pep talk from her older sister, which had motivated her enough to go back to the magic dimension with Florentyna to figure out exactly what was going on when it came to Alfred and this sudden engagement with Alice.

Especially after she didn’t want to return to the dimension at all. She wanted to stay on Earth - not even go back for her fall semester at Lenfia, knowing that there had been parents apparently not in favor of her being there.

For Alfred’s point of view though, it was much worse.

Despite being under a spell, he remembered a good majority of what had happened. What pained him the most weren’t the fact that Alice was wearing the ring he had gotten for Natalya to propose with, but the fact that for probably the first time in months, he saw Natalya cry.

The way she stood there at the ball after the spell made him say that stupid announcement.

The way she had dropped her drink, her jaw-dropping and her eyes going wide all while tears began to well up in them.

The way she just broke into pieces when the heartbreak hit. And he couldn’t do anything about it, because it hadn’t been him at all.

He felt as though it was all his fault.

If he wasn’t stupid and fallen for the spell Alice had put on him, then none of this would have happened.

_“…Natalya…”_

His voice was low when he had pulled back from the kiss.

He looked down at her with genuine concern for the girl. From just Natalya’s perspective, if he didn’t look like a mess before, he most certainly did now. He didn’t cry, but more or less, he did begin shaking slightly before holding her tightly in his arms. Her face was practically pressed into his bare chest, but she didn’t care.

She loved his scent, and only reminded her that everything would be okay.

“I am so sorry.” Alfred only continued off from where he had left off, being stern then and there to the other since he wanted to make sure that she was listening, “For making you cry, for hurting you, for saying fucking awful things, for breaking your heart. Everything. I couldn’t even break out of the spell without you being the one to save me. I don’t think I can ever forgive myself—”

“But Alfred—“ Natalya spoke out, pulling herself back to reach over and cup his cheeks, “It wasn’t your fault…”

“….then who is there to take responsibility for your broken heart? _She_ won’t. _He_ won’t.” When he had said this, Alfred specifically had been referring to Alice and Damien, Alice who was long gone.

And he made sure of that.

“ _I’m_ supposed to take care of you, Nat. I fucked up…” Pulling back from the embrace, he looked down at her while his grip tightened on her. It was more of a comforting grip out for the sake of his comfort to know that it was her and he hadn’t been under any sort of illusion, “I had this whole thing planned, and those… _demons_ just had to ruin everything. I’m sorry,” He brought his forehead to hers while looking down, shutting his eyes tightly, “…I’m so sorry…”

There was complete silence from the girl. All she could feel at that moment once again was her heart beating out of her chest… She still couldn’t believe that all it took was a spell from Damien to do that to her.

Rather than target her, he targeted the ones she loved. Starting off with Alfred as a warning for her to stay away.

Not to just stay away, but because she was a Princess of an old enemy. He went after her because of who she was, despite not having any association with him. While she did want to get answers from him at some point about her family, Damien had made his message clear that he would not hesitate to go after her and the ones she loved.

Natalya’s cheeks were burning red as she looked up at Alfred, and once again, she could feel her eyes beginning to water up, “I know, Alfred… It isn’t your fault, I’m so sorry at the fact that they went after you because of _me_.” She began with her voice shaking, “He’s going after me and threatened me straight in the face in Atlantic - he’ll attack the ones I love if I tried to do anything, this is my fault and—“

_“Stop,”_

His words were firm now, which definitely caught her off guard. The attire that she once had been in quickly transformed into the normal clothes that she had worn on Earth. No more fairy form as Alfred had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

“None of this is your fault,” The entire time he held onto her tightly, Alfred closed his eyes and took in a breath to focus before thinking of what he wanted to say, “And if these people think they can break us apart, they won’t. Because they have _no_ idea who they’re dealing with.”

And so they stood there, wrapped in each other's arms before Alfred had leaned in and pressed a deep kiss against her lips; moving his lips along hers once more.

The darkness in his room still wrapped around them like a blanket, but it was clear that his plans to talk the night away with her were at an end. Instead, Alfred found himself cupping her face to kiss her in earnest.

Normally, he might have taken her hand again to take her upstairs to one of the secret balconies of the palace so they could be a bit more intimate. That sounded nice.

The thing was, he didn't think that was good enough for how he was feeling.

However, that didn't mean he couldn't take some steps in her direction. The balcony door was locked, leaving only the moonlight as their only source of light from the windows above them. So it was that he lifted her up so she would hook her legs around his waist. His tongue explored the inside of her mouth as he turned and walked till he was able to press her up against a wall. Their kiss parted with a string of saliva, which trail down her neck as he littered the area with kisses.

"You're so beautiful..." he whispered, sucking on her flesh harshly.

As she was lifted up, her legs instinctively found themselves wrap around his waist while she continued resting her arms around his shoulders. It was at this point that the two were indeed fully making out - there was no stopping to that, and it all had started from a simple kiss.

Her tongue pressed and rubbed against his, that even when they had parted for air for a brief moment, it wasn't long until she found herself locked in a kiss again. Natalya's eyes rolled to the back of her head being pressed up against that wall. Whatever Alfred was thinking, gosh, she was loving it. By the way, her body responded to his kisses against her flesh, she only moaned out softly against his ear before turning to her hands.

_”…Alfred..."_

Every fiber of his being was screaming at Alfred at that moment to let the poor girl go and set her down on a soft surface. However, considering her reaction, he guesses that she was likely to be very annoyed with him if he pulled away then. So he didn't, instead of focusing on how nice her hands felt on him, Alfred was not able to control himself as well when it came to what was happening at the moment.

He groaned easily each time he needed to adjust himself in order to hold her properly against the wall, resulting in the bulge in his pajama pressing beneath her pants.

Her blouse eventually came undone thanks to their closeness and his clumsily shaking fingers. When her chest was revealed to him, Alfred could only loosen the bra straps in time to push the firm fabric up and over. He attacked her breasts with open-mouthed kisses, sucking on her peaks eagerly like he was trying to drink from them.

Nothing came up, but that didn't stop him from trying as he even went so far as to pin her arms at her sides. When he glanced up at her, it was clear just how terrified he was of doing this.

During their first night together, he kept looking up at her as if to make sure she was enjoying herself. It was the same feeling just as the first time.

This time around, however, Alfred forced himself not to look up so much, despite how nervous he was. His face felt hot and not just from the heat coming off her. He did manage to take the clothes off her torso, but their grinding made the work to their lower halves take longer.

They found a compromise. Natalya was left with her pants and panties being brought down to her ankles, while his pajama bottoms and boxers were left around his ankles.

In terms of the steps of what was originally his plan to propose, making love had actually been the final step on the day of the ball. He had an entire evening for them planned during the ball, but this turned out not to be warranted anymore as he continued to carry her with her body pressed against that wall.

Before she even had the chance to react, Alfred already found himself buried to the hilt inside her; his prick pushing in between her legs where her moist folds allowed for him to fully push in.

He held onto her waist as if to keep her in place each time he thrust upward. His mouth was on hers, kissing her fiercely like he was barely holding on.

Their joint saliva coming off the side of his mouth. 

Hearing her practically screaming his name only made him give further into his natural instincts. He loved being this close to her, both their faces burning as his knees gave out from beneath him. They both slid down the wall of the bedroom, the thrusts never stopping, even as he switched their positions to the floor where he pinned her down once again.

He wanted to keep kissing her so badly, but he remembered the idea of limits. As much as he could easily tell the woman loved this, there was a part of him that held back because while it felt good, he wanted her to feel good.

Don't always give her what she wanted unless she was okay.

So he kept his lips from hers, keeping his eyes on her face to watch the different ways her face changes each time her muscles coiled around his length.

When he came, it was directly into her womb, gasping, "Natalya-!" 

And eventually, the climax came. It happened only moments after Alfred’s release, to which Natalya cried out his name loudly herself.

Her toes were curling at the hot substance filling her cavern, that his release in combination with her thrusts had her hold onto him tightly; shuddering in sensitivity in a loud groan at the feeling of his seed pooling inside her.

This had been the first time he ever came in her.

Out of the many times spent alone together, being this intimate - he was always careful. Yet for that evening, the two were in their most vulnerable state of mind, that the last thing Alfred wanted was to worry.

He was reclaiming her after losing her thanks to the power of dark magic and marked her there that no one would have her except him.

She was his, just as he was hers.

The tears were gone at that point. To say the least, all she had remembered from the rest of that evening was the fact she had been once again with him.

And he was right, there was no possible way that they could be kept apart. Not even a potion to put him under Damien’s spell would keep her from having close contact with Alfred. Their love was infinite, after all. 

Which to say the least, laying on the ground in Alfred’s embrace that night after that reminder of the love they had for one another was something that she desperately needed in her heart. Natalya held onto him closely; her face pressed up to his chest while he ran his fingers through her hair soothingly. 

_“…I love you…”_

* * *

Anger formed along his expression at the sight of what he had been witnessing. Through the waterfall that connected throughout the realms of the magic dimension, the sight of what he had been witnessing of a spell that he thought would have last - was broken.

The spell of a puppet that he had control over. But was awoken to the discovery that a counterspell was cast earlier in that day, which had broken the spell through the elixir he had given to Alice.

All he could see through the waterfall was the one target he had his eyes on. Natalya, landing herself in front of a balcony that belonged to the Prince of Eraqion, before an arm had reached out for her and pulled her into the room. The only visuals he could see from her entering the room were nothing, other than the sight of darkness shielding his vision of what was exactly going on with the girl.

And the man was livid. Not only because of his spell managing to be broken, but the fact that Damien had lost control of the one thing that he believed would be enough to break Natalya into pieces. It worked at first, but as he had guessed, it seemed that the girl was much more powerful than he had thought.

Especially with her friends by her side, it was a difficult situation that he didn’t know how to counter.

The waterfall in front of him froze immediately in response to his anger beginning to catch up to him. With his hand, Damien had punched through the ice of the waterfall; watching the visual of darkness shatter in front of him now that he couldn’t see what the Princess was doing with the Prince in Eraqion.

All he had known was that his plan was a failure.

However, even with this one failure, it would not stop him from attempting to continue his rise in the magic dimension to become one of the most powerful sorcerers once more. With his back turned to the waterfall, he had approached a seat that was made for him where he sat down and called out.

_“Gelinda, come here.”_

A flash of darkness formed in front of the man when the transportation spell was conducted. The witch, who looked annoyed at the man, glared at his direction with unexpectedly being summoned this late at night.

It was the witching hour, which meant she had been in the process of practicing her magic.

“What?” Gelinda snapped, “Make it quick, I’m busy.”

Damien’s brows furrowed at the statement that was given by her. She was busy? That was when he had remembered, late evenings were reserved for all dark, magical beings to proceed in rituals. It seemed that for all witches and warlocks, this was a tradition that even the witches that he had been working with seemed to continue with their traditions, despite the amount of trouble they had been in within the magic dimension.

“Atlantic is wet, it is dark and has become boring to me,” The wizard first explained to the witch, who was completely unphased at that point with what he had been explaining to her, “I have already possessed the magic from the smaller, easier planets. But I need more — more relics, more power if we want to get anywhere from here. So give me some ideas on where I can find powerful spells that’ll be useful,”

A long pause came from the woman when this was said. Damien didn’t know of any other realms… Which made sense, based on the circumstances of how he originally had been trapped in the omega dimension for almost twenty years. Things have changed since then, in terms of Kingdoms and realms throughout the dimension.

He needed to find spells that would not only guarantee him the use of dark magic but where they wouldn’t be caught by the authorities associated with the Ministry of Magix so quickly. To capture the magic needs to be as simple as a stealth mission, seeing how easy it was for him to get into Solis just months prior.

“…Okay,” Gelinda crossed her arms before closing her eyes in thought. A secure area to conduct dark magic, but also there is less of a chance of positive magic stopping them from getting in, “How about… An ancient dwelling full of history and dark magic… Such as the _Tower of the Dead.”_

“The University of Dark Arts…” A small hum came to Damien’s tone of voice when he had heard this proposal. It wasn’t that bad of an idea, but the last time he had heard of the university, the old Headmistress had to have been retired or dead. The question that lingered in his mind, was who exactly had been running the institution since the last time he had been there? “Who’s the Dean of the university?”

“Headmistress Evanora Varlett,” Gelinda answered simply before lowering herself down onto a nearby bolder to rest herself, sighing in the process of doing so, “At least, she was there when I was a student.”

_“Evanora?”_

The second this was said, the wizard found himself stand up from his seat right away. The one name was enough detail for a large smirk to form along his lips. It was a detail that he liked, but something new that he didn’t know existed at all. He looked over at Gelinda, approaching the witch to inquire for more detail, “…Evanora’s alive?”

“Of course the damn woman is,” Gelinda rolled her eyes, not understanding why Damien suddenly had a perking interest in the Headmistress. The only things she had known Evanora for was apparently being one of the greatest witches of the entire magic dimension, nothing more, “Why? Why are you suddenly so interested in her?”

A loud chuckle came in response to this one question. A question that Damien found amusing while he approached the waterfall that was still falling in front of them. There, he held a hand out towards the water before an image of the university formed in front of his eyes.

"Evanora…” Damien snapped his fingers so the images had gone into deeper detail of the college. There, he could see the hallways and corridors of the school, where student witches seemed to have been in the process of moving in. This made sense, seeing that at the witching hour, most witches were wide awake despite it being late.

However, it was what Damien had said next that had managed to result in Gelinda choking on her breathing.

“Guardian fairy of souls has become… a _witch_?”

Those were words that Gelinda hadn’t been expecting to hear at all. She stood up from her seat and looked at the wizard with her eyes widened, wanting more explanation and detail from what she was hearing, “Whoa whoa whoa, _wait.”_ She approached Damien to look at the image visual of the waterfall, which she recognized straight away as the Tower of the Dead, “Evanora… Was a _fairy_ once?”

“Of course. This is absolutely wonderful, a perfect place to find ancient history on dark magic, especially if a fake pixie-like her is the one running it,” A chuckle managed to erupt from Damien at the questioning of this.

Her shock amused him since it seemed that the former member of the Company of Light that he knew, seemed to have been keeping secrets from her students. If Gelinda had been a former student of hers, then the secrecy assumption made more sense.

“So that’s what she’s doing since the original Company of Light died…” Damien’s laughter slowly began to pick up before he had stuck his hand through the waterfall; the image of the Tower of the Dead fading now before pulling his hand back. His hand had been in a tight fist before lowering it back to his side, “Evanora became a witch and is now the Headmistress of the University of Dark Arts, hm?..

_…she and I have some unfinished business that needs to be finished.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo! We've made it to chapter 6! A lot of writing later and me having a lot of free time because of the winter break, it is finally done! (It's another long chapter too, so I really hope you enjoyed this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. ;) ) 
> 
> This chapter was also so heartbreaking to make. First an evil possessed Alfred, then Natalya being attacked for having associations with Damien, it was just bad all around, haha. However, things do pay off, and it became a happy ending for the chapter! (cough cough woo for angsty make-up sex cough cough).
> 
> Anyway, this is going to be the last chapter that's with frequent updates. Unfortunately, I do return to work starting tomorrow, which means that updates to the story will be a bit limited because of having to prioritize jobs. HOWEVER, instead of uploading every two days, this means I will be going back to my usual "once a week" upload.
> 
> Which means, chapter 7 of the story will be uploaded on 01/09/2021. If I do manage to finish it miraculously earlier, then you bet I will upload it earlier. Otherwise, I will see you then! Thank you so much for the supper and I hope you have a happy new year! <3


	8. Lenfia Under Seige

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Of course. This is absolutely wonderful, a perfect place to find ancient history on dark magic, especially if a fake pixie-like her is the one running it,” A chuckle managed to erupt from Damien at the questioning of this.
> 
> Her shock amused him since it seemed that the former member of the Company of Light that he knew, seemed to have been keeping secrets from her students. If Gelinda had been a former student of hers, then the secrecy assumption made more sense.
> 
> “So that’s what she’s doing since the original Company of Light died…” Damien’s laughter slowly began to pick up before he had stuck his hand through the waterfall; the image of the Tower of the Dead fading now before pulling his hand back. His hand had been in a tight fist before lowering it back to his side, “Evanora became a witch and is now the Headmistress of the University of Dark Arts, hm?..
> 
> …she and I have some unfinished business that needs to be finished.”

The beginning of a new semester was a very exciting time for those returning to the city of Magix. Students all throughout the magic dimension returning back to the realm from their home planets to not only resume their training but to continue becoming stronger to one day serve the magic dimension as guardians or heroes.

One week has since passed of move-in for these students. Across the city, from the University of Heroics and Bravery to Lenfia College for Fairies - students had now welcomed themselves back onto campus. For those who were new, it was an entirely new experience leaving their homes to attending a school that they would be spending the next three years.

Classes resumed and the sight of there being so much life present on campus - it absolutely warmed the Headmistress of Lenfia’s heart to see all of these new students being welcomed by upperclassmen. During the orientation for third-years, she had emphasized with the position of the dimension being in a state of wariness from Damien’s lingering presence, the best thing that they can all do to reassure one another is to support each other at the same time. This meant all upperclassmen had the expectation of welcoming first-year fairies to make sure their transition was smooth.

And so far from what she had been observing from the balcony of her office, everyone had been getting along quite well with one another.

_“You know Radella, I worry that this new curriculum will be too difficult for these new fairies,”_

The voice coming from behind the older woman resulted in Radella to chuckle to herself. This wasn’t a surprising comment at all as she turned to face Glynda, who had been standing in the office with a clipboard and pen, “I thought I sent you to assist these new fairies in case they get lost, Glynda,” Radella commented after a moment when seeing her in her office, “Or are you just that worried for them, hm?”

Silence came from the blonde when the suggestion was made. For the longest time, Glynda had maintained this strict personality in order to establish order in the college. If there was any work to be getting done, she had to be strict with these fairies.

However, in the bottom of her heart, she truly did care about them all and wanted them to succeed.

The sight of upperclassmen helping the first years was a nice sight, but there was also the concern of some of the third year students being known for misbehaving in the past. What if some of the third or second years managed to influence these first years into doing things that they weren’t allowed to do?

“I believe you’re forgetting that these fairies were accepted into the university due to being the brightest of their realms,” Radella approached her desk, where a few documents had been laid out that she was working on earlier that morning. She had taken a break, which led to her suspicion of why Glynda had stopped by her office with no warning. She sat down at her desk and looked up at the other woman with a smile to her lips, “I’m quite sure that these new students will be able to handle the new curriculum. It’s the safest I believe, out of all schools in the magic dimension.”  
  
“Even for the third year fairies?” Glynda interrupted and found herself sitting down in a chair across from Radella. Her brows were furrowed, clearly curious to see what the other administrator would say, “The plan you have for them is much more difficult in past years. I don’t understand why, minus your claim it’s a good idea for the ongoing situation with Damien’s presence in the magic dimension.”

A chuckle managed to erupt from Radella as this was explained. She snapped her fingers where a flash of magic formed on her fingertips, before what looked to be a teapot with fresh tea, as well as two teacups had gone flying from one table over to where the two women were seated. The teapot floated in the air, pouring tea into the empty cups before lowering down onto her desk once more.

“You’re underestimating how much a fairy can rise to a good challenge,” As the Headmistress said this, she reached over for her cup of tea and blew on it gently so it would cool down. When she believed it was cool, she took a small sip out of it, “Haven’t you seen it already? Thirty percent of our third-years have unlocked their enchantix abilities before even returning to Lenfia. These fairies need to start their training right away, because in less than a year… Well…

…they aren’t going to be under our guidance anymore.”

It was a valid point and one that Glynda found herself fall silent too. This was true. In less than a year, the current third-year students that were present on campus would be leaving upon graduation. Every time a class of third-years leaves the campus to pursuit in their own journeys, it was always a good sight, but a sad sight to see. Glynda had still missed the previous third-year classes before graduating earlier that year.

But for some reason, the third-year class that was on campus currently scheduled to graduate in the Spring, made her even sadder in the thought of them graduating.

In the midst of the conversation taking place in Radella’s office, there had been also one third-year fairy that had been making her return to campus a week later. As agreed prior to the fall semester beginning out of the concern for worried parents, she had discussed with the Headmistress to wait for her return. If parents were threatening to remove their daughters from Lenfia because they believed she was a threat or had connections with Damien, then they would wait.

One week later, no attacks nor rising conflicts took place on Lenfia. This allowed her to make her return to the magic dimension, which at that point in time, Natalya had been feeling much better compared to how she had been feeling a whole week ago.

Everything seemed to have been doing much better in the magic dimension by the time she returned to Lenfia’s campus that same morning where classes were beginning. While the whereabouts of Damien lingered and there still being plenty of unanswered questions of when he would make his next attack, everyone had been in a better mind and state.

Even she, especially with things finally being resolved with Alfred.

The evening she had snuck to Eraqion behind not only her family’s, but her friends’ backs to see them, was one thing that she didn’t know she’d end up spending the entire night with him. It was a night of reflection and forgiveness, but in addition to a lot of talking, a lot of… Connection, as she liked to call it, took place as well.

To say the least, there was a reason she spent the evening with him after her hips were sore that following morning.

Her friends hadn’t known about her reunion with Alfred. However, what was known was that she was making her return to campus that day. Upon arrival, Natalya had gone and checked in with her advisor, before being given the keys to her shared suite and making her way up to the third-year dormitories.

A third-year student… It was crazy to hear how time had flown so quickly. Just two years ago, she was first-year learning about herself. Now, there she was in her third year at the college, about to graduate and perhaps become a guardian fairy.

Yet, her heart still remained in a questionable state due to still trying to figure out how she’d be able to become a guardian fairy when her planet was nonexistent at that point.

Alas, she dismissed these thoughts and focused on going to her new suite. As a third-year, there were a lot of perks that she and many third years were getting compared to the first and second years. One of the perks including not only a fancier dorm, but a suite that was much bigger than the one she and her friends had earlier that school year.

Walking into that suite and being greeted to the sight of a grand hallway and living room, to say the least, she was absolutely shocked by the sight of it.

Just inside the suite as well, she could see what seemed to be Tatyana and Elizabeta in the process of setting up decorations, while Monika was in the kitchen of the suite putting away pots and pans for cooking. It looked like everyone was still unpacking, despite move-in day being just a matter of a week ago.

“Wow…” Natalya couldn’t help but begin as a way to notify her presence, resulting in the three girls present in the room to look over at the door as the other walked in, “And here I thought I’d be the only one still unpacking.”

The new voice had Elizabeta and Tatyana stop in the middle of their decorating. Elizabeta, who had been holding onto some lights stepped down from a chair, while Tatyana who had been holding onto a plant placed it down.

“Speak of the devil, we were just talking about you, actually,” Elizabeta couldn’t help but grin at the other before approaching the blonde at the door who had put her suitcase down.

Followed by this, an exchange of hugs was given between the girls. Even if it had been a week since the last time they all saw each other, things were still uncertain with the events from Eraqion.

As Tatyana pulled from the embrace she had with Natalya, she placed her hands on her shoulders and looked at the other directly in the eyes, “How are you doing, dear?” She asked since she still hadn’t forgotten how sad Natalya looked the last time she saw her, “You look like you feel better.”

“Well, I feel better, you’re not wrong about that,” Natalya responded and took in a small sigh. She still hadn’t told the rest of the group what happened since breaking the spell on Alfred, but she figured that she would eventually. Right now though when they were all reuniting after an intense week of moving back to school, she figured it wasn’t the best time too, “For the last few days, my aura has told me that everything is going to be okay… So, I’m just going to follow what fate has right now, and just hope things are better than they were before,”

“Good, that’s a perfect mindset to have,” Tatyana reached over and cupped Natalya’s cheek, giving her a comforting smile before pulling back and lowering her other hand from her shoulder, “Come on, sit down. You don’t have a class now, do you?” She asked, which Natalya had shaken her head. Most third-year classes didn’t begin until later in the afternoon, “Great, I’m making some tea, so take this time to relax from traveling.”

Relaxing was one thing she hadn’t been opposed to. Instead of questioning it, Natalya nodded and approached one of the couches in the living room to settle down. Her suitcase was left at the door, which she’d bring to her room later to unpack her belongings. The idea of tea did sound nice, which was when she noticed Monika walking from the kitchen into the living room with the pot and a few cups for them to share.

As a cup was handed to her, she looked at Monika and thanked her before watching the teapot that had been floating in the air flying over to her direction, and through magic, it began to pour the tea into her cup, “Where’s Florentyna and Mei?” Natalya asked before bringing her cup to her lips, “If anything, I’d expect those two to be decorating this place than you guys doing the work.”

“That’s a very good question,” Monika responded in agreement before settling down beside Natalya, reaching for her own cup as the teapot flew over to her now to pour the hot beverage in.

“Florentyna had classes this morning,” Tatyana responded simply, which then made sense to the rest of the group as to why she wasn’t there, “And Mei actually was going to try and find someone among the first years. Something about the Princess of her planet being one of the very new first-years to be arriving and wants to introduce herself,”

“Not a bad way to network,” Natalya couldn’t help but to shrug at the statement. Though for Florentyna being up that early to go to classes? That was the surprising part since she normally wasn’t the type of person to wake up early for classes. And so, she took another sip out of her tea before turning her head over to the window of the living room, which had a balcony that they could see the main central campus from, “Speaking of first years, did you see how many of them there were? I feel like it’s bigger than our class.”

This statement managed to catch Tatyana’s attention, who looked over at Natalya and quickly nodded while she held onto her own cup of the hot tea, “Yes, actually. Move-in day was insane,” She couldn’t help but chuckle softly to herself, “But I understand why the Headmistress asked all of us to look out for them. They’re just like us when we were first years - lost, and unsure of what to do on campus,” She lowered her teacup to her lap, “I met a few of the first years, one of them being a realm where plants write books. Isn’t that amazing?”

A lot of new first years. So the sight of it wasn’t a joke at all to Natalya. There were really a ton of new students on campus, which even she was surprised at how large the new class was. Their class was just around a hundred students, with the second-year class being just around the same.

But as for the first years, there seemed to have been close to at least two to three hundred of them.

“At least things have been positive on this end of the dimension,” Monika couldn’t help but to comment with a small sigh as she crossed a leg over the other, “However, I’m still worried about things going on back home.”

Back home… The planet that she was from, in addition to where Gilbert and Alfred were.

The Kingdom of Eraqion, which at that point, none of them knew what was going on minus Natalya. The mystery of what had happened during the ball was still being investigated by the Ministry of Magix, but so far, no one had managed to reach an answer to what was going on. Even since the visit they had to Alfred and Florentyna casting the reversal spell to break him out of what he was under, none of them knew if it worked.

Except again, for Natalya.

“Do you think Florentyna using her fairy dust will be enough to break the spell on Alfred?” Monika questioned with a small sigh, now bringing her hand up to her chin where she rested it, “Any time I ask Gil about what’s going on, he even doesn’t know.”

With her cup of tea being brought to her lips, a small hum came from Natalya at the concern that came from the other. She took a small sip before looking over at Monika, giving a bit of a shrug, “…I wouldn’t really worry about it too much.” She muttered, which did manage to catch the other blonde’s attention. Quickly, Natalya sat up and explained, “I mean, I’m speaking in logical terms. If Elizabeta’s fairy dust was able to break the spell on her eyes, then I’m sure that Florentyna’s fairy dust managed to break Alfred out of his curse.”

“…You sound so strangely _confident_ about that, Natalya,” Elizabeta commented at the mentioning of her eyes and her powers originally saving her before. She leaned over with her brows raised, a bit curious to see what the girl was exactly thinking in her head, “Have you heard from him?”

Natalya’s eyes widened at the question that came from the other. Instead of answering it, she shook her head quickly and stood up, reaching for her phone that was resting on the coffee table, “No, but, how about we check online?” She began, looking over at Elizabeta, “I’m sure something must’ve changed. I haven’t looked at it for an entire week when I was home,”

It was a bit suspicious to Elizabeta, but nonetheless, she didn’t question it for the sake of not knowing what exactly Natalya knew. Instead, while the group of girls continued to catch up with each other in the suite, those who weren’t present in the suite had been off doing their own individual things.

Wandering throughout the academic halls of the university, there had been plentiful of classes taking place. But in addition to classes, there had been some meetings taking place for new clubs that were forming. Some of these clubs being formed by the first-year students, which upon Mei hearing that there was a music club being formed for the first time, she wanted to scope out details of it.

In her hand, she walked through the hallways with her phone out with details about a music club that had meetings around that time of the day. Late morning, in one of the empty classrooms that hadn’t been occupied with a lecture or class.

Mei couldn’t find anything at first, but she kept her eyes out to see if she could at least spot something. Minus the fact that there were students leaving or running to class, she couldn’t seem to have found the classroom where the club meeting was taking place, and she had been just about to give up…

…until she had heard what sounded to be a variety of instruments playing.

The second this was discovered, she shot a lookup from her phone and began to follow the music. Her eyes were widened, as her heart began to beat in the excitement that she managed to at least find something close to the music club. The music sounded lively, exciting, and welcoming for those who were in the same hallway as it was playing in.

By the time she had found a room that seemed to be empty and could hear the music coming from behind the doors, this was when Mei had opened the door to peek her head in to see what was going on.

And to her surprise, she was greeted by something she wasn’t expecting to see.

A girl stood in the middle of the classroom. Her hands had been waving back and forth as magic filled the palms of her hands. In the air, what looked to be not only a flute, but a violin, a tambourine, and harm being played. The melody of the song was cheerful, though as the girl in the room continued to play the instruments with her magic, that was when Mei couldn’t help but to feel a small smile form along her lips.

“…Excuse me?” Mei called out after a moment, which did manage to get the girl’s attention, “Is this the new music club?”

The girl paused in her playing and turned to face the direction of the door. The girl, who had been roughly five foot four in height, stood there with confusion brought to her expression. Her auburn hair had been pulled back into a high ponytail, as she seemed to have been wearing a flowy white skirt, a simple blouse, and had a bit of make-up on her face. Her brown eyes immediately made contact with Mei’s brown orbs, which was then where she lowered her hands so the instruments would lower.

“Why, yes,” The girl responded to the inquiry and tilted her head over at Mei. She didn’t recognize her at all, but based on the powerful aura that came from the other fairy, the girl couldn’t help but find herself intrigued. Was this a third-year student? “How may I help you?”

Mei smiled at the question before stepping in and closing the door, “I just, couldn’t help myself to come and try and find it. I hear the music and I just, was absolutely blown away in amazement,” She began before pausing and approaching the girl, holding out a hand to her for introduction, “Sorry for interrupting. My name’s Mei - the fairy of all music. I’m a third-year here,”

As the hand was taken, the girl shook it before pausing the second she had heard the title of who the mysterious fairy had been who walked in. She looked at Mei with her eyes widened before pulling back, “Wait, you’re Xiao Mei?”

The question caught her off guard. Mei tilted her head for a moment before pulling her hand back, “Yes, why?”

“Oh my gosh!” The girl gasped and brought her hands up to her face, absolutely amazed to hear that she had been meeting the fairy of all music in the magic dimension. She approached the girls and grasped onto her hands, a large smile on her face as that sense of nervousness immediately faded away, “My father has talked about you! You’re in the candidacy of becoming the guardian fairy of my family’s realm next Spring. Plus, I’ve heard all of your songs and watched your concert at UHB last year for their fall festival! I was absolutely in love with your music and heard that you’re trying to become an idol, right?”

“Wait,” Mei paused for a moment when hearing all of the information, now tilting her head to the side with confusion forming on her expression, “…I’m sorry, who are you?”

All of it came hitting her like a bullet, that she didn’t have any time to process any of it. She didn’t think that anyone would know her among the first years. Let alone, with herself being from the planet Harmony, while she did know a lot of people through her family, she didn’t exactly recognize the girl who had been explaining how she knew her.

“Oh, pardon me!” The girl gasped when the other questioned who she was. With a smile, she stood there and gave a small curtsey to the fairy as a brief introduction, “My name is Melody. Princess of Harmony and fairy of all harmonies.”

All it took was a matter of seconds for Mei to process exactly what she was hearing. When she heard the confirmation that she had been speaking to the Princess of her planet, Mei’s jaw slowly began to drop in response. She knew that the Princess was among the first years, and did want to find her at some point - but she didn’t know that she was the one running the new music club at Lenfia.

“Dang, when my father said that the Princess of Harmony was going to be attending Lenfia, I didn’t expect to run into her so soon,” Mei couldn’t help but to chuckle at the comment before looking at the girl with a smile brought to her lips, “It’s nice to meet ya. I’m glad I was able to meet you since I was still trying to figure out who was running this club, so it makes me happy to know there’s another music fairy here in the school.”

It was an unexpected introduction, but one thing that Mei found herself truthfully glad about meeting the Princess. After all, it was true that she was a lined up candidate to become the guardian fairy of her planet upon graduation. That was so long she not only achieved final transformation but passed all of her examinations through Lenfia and the Ministry of Magix so she’d be able to participate in missions for the magic dimension.

In addition, she was still in the process of attempting to become more recognized in the music world. It was her dream to become an idol while also serving as a guardian fairy, so she hadn’t given up hope. Since the fall festival at UHB last year, where her father originally threatened to have her removed from the college, she has been very active in the music world. From writing her own compositions to songs, as well as having smaller performances throughout the summer - she was going to do her best to make her dream come true.

With the conversation taking place in that one classroom, this did not neglect the fact that there had also been other ongoing classes taking place as well. In that same hallway, lectures had been taking place for all years of students.

One class in particular being one that Florentyna had been sitting in with her hands brought to her face. Her expression showed that she was bored out of her mind, but that was how she felt in all classes whenever she didn’t have any of her friends. In front of her, she had been taking down notes whenever she could, but being back at school with her mind being distracted by other things - it was hard.

Especially since that entire summer since her Princess ball, she didn’t get the chance to go home. She missed her planet very much, as well as missed her father. She did have the chance to go and see her father at Eraqion during the ball, leading for her to unlock her enchantix abilities… But it was only for a few seconds.

A few seconds that she wished she could experience over and over again.

Fortunately for her, the class was beginning to come to an end the second the Professor had turned off his lecture and was finalizing announcements for the next two weeks of the course. Mostly homework as well as expectations for quizzes and attendance. Nothing new for her, especially since it was the same thing she’s been hearing for the last few years of being at Lenfia.

Grabbing onto her backpack, Florentyna stood up from her seat and began to make her way out of the lecture hall. It was her last class of the day, which meant that she had the rest of the day to enjoy herself or even relax. She reached for her phone in the pocket of the jacket she had been wearing, scrolling through her messages to see if there was anything new.

And indeed, there was one new message in her group chat with the rest of her friends, it is specifically from Tatyana saying that Natalya had successfully arrived on campus safely. A gasp managed to erupt from Florentyna at the sight of this as she continued walking, not even realizing where she was going, “Oh perfect!” She spoke to herself, before beginning to mutter to herself while she texted back, “Ooookay. I… will… be there… in…five…minutes…—“

While she had been occupied with sending out her text message, she hadn’t noticed any of the students that she passed by. More or less, she stepped out of the academic hall, which at the same time, a first-year student had managed to look over at Florentyna’s direction with her eyes widened.

_“Princess Florentyna?!”_

The comment immediately resulted in Florentyna haunting as she stood outside the academic hall. Turning her head around from the direction she came from, she slowly looked around to see who had been calling out to her, “…Uh?” She blinked and placed her phone back into her pocket, “Yes?”

The second it was confirmed that she was indeed the Princess, footsteps could be heard running at her direction. The door of the academic hall opened, which for Florentyna, seeing who had been calling out to her resulted in a loud gasp to erupt from her.

“Oh my gosh, _Tina!”_

Florentyna gasped upon noticing the first-year student who stood there. The girl had been shorter, her hair had been in low pigtails, as well as had been wearing a blue dress and pair of sandals. With no hesitation upon recognizing the other, Florentyna quickly approached her and wrapped her arms around her in a tight embrace, “Am I so happy to see you!”

A chuckle could be heard from Tina when this was said. Returning the embrace, she looked back up at Florentyna, “It’s good to see you as well, your highness.”

“Nope nope, shh,” Florentyna wrapped her arm around the other’s shoulders, guiding her away from the academic hall door so they wouldn’t get in the way of other students trying to get into class, “It’s Florentyna, don’t worry about titles and stuff. What’s up? How was your summer term!?” She looked over at the girl with a large smile on her face, “Did you like it!?”

The summer semester was open for first-year students who had been first transitioning to Lenfia. Tina, among the many first years, had chosen to take on a summer semester first so she could get used to adjusting to what the college life had been like. It was a decision that she was glad she had made, since, during her summer term, she did have the chance to run into Florentyna and chat with her briefly when she seemed to have been doing research about Solis and what had been taking place on it.

Turns out, the research had come to an end upon there being a discovery Damien had involvement with the weird behaviors taking place on the planet.

“Of course,” Tina smiled and nodded to the question about how she thought about Lenfia. So far she’s been having a wonderful experience, that she truly had no complaints about whatsoever, “I had a wonderful time during the summer, so I’m really looking forward to what’s in store for the fall.”  
  
Hearing these words made Florentyna feel a smile drawn to her lips. Back home, Lenfia College was talked about a lot - seeing that the only Princess of her planet, being her, was attending. So naturally, plenty of other fairies had attempted to follow in suit of the Princess to attend the very hard school, which to say the least, she was happy to see someone that she recognized from her planet also attending that year.

“You have no idea how happy I am to see you, really!” Florentyna continued with the conversation before lowering her hands and raising a brow with a bit of interest. She hadn’t been on Solis the entire summer, and she imagined that Tina perhaps has been to Solis more than she has, “Hey, have you heard anything of what’s going on back home? I haven’t been back since… Well, of what’s been going on.”

A soft expression formed on Tina’s face at the question. She wasn’t expecting for the other to ask how things on Solis had been, resulting in her to reach into her bag and pull out what looked like a magazine from their realm, “I don’t know many details, but my mom just sent me this magazine this morning from Solis to read,” She began and looked over at Florentyna, holding out the magazine to her which the other quickly took, “In smaller news, the Duke of that noble family in the south broke up with his girlfriend, so he’s single. And then there’s the part where the rain hasn’t stopped since your Princess ball, and well… Countess Charlotte has been acting as the Queen even though she and your father haven’t gotten married yet.”

A small eye-roll came from Florentyna at this comment. She wasn’t surprised at all as she opened up the magazine, scanning through the readings briefly to see if there was any news about the royal family. Just as Tina had said about the Countless though, her eyes widened when she found an article about the Countless beginning to make changes in the royal court.

“Of course that stupid woman is, of course, she is,” Florentyna sighed out of frustration and closed the magazine, looking at the other once more, “I can’t even look at this magazine without being disgusted. She’s wearing my mother’s crowned jewels before the divorce, “And her stupid daughter is part of it too, I know she is. They’re manipulating my father into doing things that he would never allow in the first place,”  
  
“Oh, that Johana girl?” Tina couldn’t help but chuckle softly underneath her breath, “How long have you really been gone from Solis? Haven’t you heard?” She questioned, which had Florentyna’s eyes widened as she looked at the other in horror, “She’s the biggest scoop of the entire realm. Everyone’s trying to figure out who she is since you left.”

The mentioning of this had Florentyna’s hands formed into fists. There was only one reason she had to leave Solis in the first place, and that was because she was chased out of her own home by the guards that had taken care of her since she was a child! Everyone believed that she was corrupted by some sort of witch, which led to her to where she was today.

The only place she could call home was at Lenfia with her friends. Until then, she had to wait for an opportunity to go after Charlotte and Johana for doing something to her father that made her unrecognizable to him.

A small sigh escaped from Florentyna’s lips. It wasn’t Tina’s fault at all, so she knew she shouldn’t take out her anger then and there. Instead, she looked at the other with a smile once more, holding back her thoughts on the situation, “Thanks for letting me know. Say, are you busy right now?” She brought her wrist to her face to look at her watch, “It’s about lunchtime. Want to check out the dining hall?”

After all, the Headmistress did say that she had a major expectation that all upperclassmen welcome the first years to campus. She was only doing her duty as a student of the school, and Tina was the perfect first year to chat with - especially since they both came from the same realm.

A nod of agreement came from Tina at the mentioning of going for lunch with Florentyna, “Sure, I’d love that, actually!”

“Great!” Pulling out her phone once more, the two began to walk towards the dining hall on campus. It was as they walked that Florentyna had sent another message to the group chat, explaining that she was going out for lunch briefly with a friend from her realm, but would come to join the rest of her friends later in the suite to catch up with Natalya.

After all, today was just another regular school day for all of them.

Including those who were currently taking classes at the Tower of the Dead.

The fall semester beginning meant for student warlock and witches who had been at the University of Dark Arts also beginning their course load as well. For those who were third years, they were in the preparation of becoming full-fledged witches, while there were also first years transitioning into the institution from their realms.

The college setting was much more different in Magix than the average university, after all. While the majority of the colleges in Magix were dedicated to education, their programs were all specifically about training magical beings to one day serve the magic dimension. Whether it be for light or darkness, the balance that exists in the dimension is what makes the universe thrive with magic.

Similar to the case of Radella in her office admiring students, this was the case for Headmistress Evanora. Instead of watching from her office, she had been in the process of walking through the coordinators of the tower, watching as a variety of first to second, to even third-year students running around the hallways trying to get on time for classes.

When she was noticed walking down the hallways, naturally these students had acknowledged her before going on their way. Evanora was the Headmistress, and any time the Dean of a school was present, it was important to at least show that authoritative respect to the figure.

In her hands, she had been holding onto a variety of scrolls. Mostly of spells that she planned to review in her office while students were in classes, that way she could get a majority of her work done before having to worry about her evening announcements at the witching hour for students.

Approaching the door of her office, she reached for a pair of keys in her pocket to pull out and unlock the door. She usually kept her door closed after issues in the past of students from not only her school but colleges such as Lenfia where students were breaking out for unknown reasons. She had too many bad experiences that she didn’t trust anyone in her office, yet…

…why was the door unlocked, when she swore she had it locked prior to leaving earlier?

Evanora paused for a moment and placed the keys back into her pocket, reaching for the handle of the door before twisting it open. Slowly, the door was opened to where she was revealed to darkness. It was just as she had left it earlier - completely dark with all the lights out.

Something didn’t feel right about the situation, though.

_“I didn’t know Evanora began to a pursuit in the Dark Arts… How do you think Alyona would feel about that one?”_

The sudden voice had the woman’s eyes widen where she quickly reached for the lights of the room. Switching them on, Evanora was taken aback as she stumbled against the door of her office, horrified to see someone that she immediately recognized sitting at the chair behind her desk.

The familiar auburn hair and smirk that belonged to the face of a man that she hadn’t seen in years resided in that room. One that she thought was locked away since the last time she had dealt in battle with him. At that point, it was assumed Damien had been dead for how long he was trapped in exile. But when the news in Magix had broken out that there was a chance of his return, it was hard for her to believe.

The fact that the man had been sitting right at her desk said otherwise.

Damien ran a hand through his hair before slowly sitting up in the chair to fix his posture. His legs were kicked back onto the flat surface of her desk, where documents went flying to the ground while Evanora quickly reached for the wand that she had attached to her side. The wizard noticed this before rolling his eyes, “Don’t even bother, Evanora. So tell me,” He tilted his head to the side, “Since when does a guardian fairy turn into a witch?” He grinned and leaned forward, “You’ve been very busy over these last twenty years, hm? So many changes, I barely recognize you.”

“W-What are you doing here, Damien!?” Evanora spoke almost immediately with no hesitation. The wand that she had kept at her side was pointed at him out of defense, while she kept her distance from him.

The fact that he had the audacity to expose to her face about her past… A former member of the Company of Light. Indeed, she was once a member and did have an interest in the idea of using positive magic. However, since the disbandment of the group, in addition to the loss of Viktor and the disappearance of Alyona - she had begun to a pursuit in other types of magic.

This came with the sacrifice of her title as once a guardian fairy, which she indeed once was. Now, choosing to pursue darker magic. While it was a change of heart and shocking for a once fairy to suddenly choose to hate against her own kind, it was common in the magic dimension. Fairies realizing that they found themselves more suited to sorcery and dark magic, while some witches found themselves having an interest to lighter magic with fairies and pixies.

She was one of these cases. Yet, this was a secret that the only ones who were aware of it, were her colleagues and former partners of the Company of Light, as well as the authorities associated in the Ministry of Magix. She, after all, had been serving a member of the council since the disbandment.

Regardless of the wizard taunting her for her past, her grip tightened on the wand as what looked to be magic began to form on the ends of it. Her expression was angered, but in her eyes, there was indeed a bit of fear of them since the last time she had seen him… It wasn’t a good situation at all. Without Alyona, she swore she and the rest of the Company of Light wouldn’t be alive where they were today.

He didn’t answer the question. Instead, he had snapped his fingers, where the wand in her hand had immediately died from its magic. Evanora’s eyes widened at this as she looked at the wand, hitting it a few times with her hand to see if any magic would spark out of it - but there was nothing.

“You’re forgetting that I am ten times stronger than you ever were, Evanora,” Damien slowly stood up from his seat and slammed his hands down against her desk, looking at her with a crazed smirk to his lips, “I’m here for one reason, and one reason only. Which are you telling me where all the ancient artifacts and relics of the Tower of the Dead is,” He paused, “Before I make my way to Lenfia. Your school is just a pit stop for me.”

“This is my school, Damien!” The woman snapped at him and placed the wand down before holding her hands out to him. From there, dark magic slowly began to form in the palms of her hands out of defense; all while she kept herself weary seeing that she didn’t know exactly if he would attack or not, “And you won’t be taking anything from it.”

The comment of him not taking anything from her had him begin to laugh. His laughter was met by confusion with her, which instead of responding to it, all Damien had done was brought his fingers to his lips to silence himself.

“…So, Evanora,” He continued and lowered his hand, taking a step closer to her while glaring down in her direction, “How many first-year students do you have attending this academic year?”

The question was completely out of the blue. It was one question that she didn’t even know how to answer as she stumbled back, completely speechless.

Just moments after the question had been asked, what sounded like screaming could be heard from throughout the school.

Horror filled Evanora’s face as the laughter began to pick up from Damien seeing that the woman finally realized what he was doing. He joking when he meant that he was looking for the school’s ancient artifacts, and wouldn’t hesitate to put her students in a position of terror.

The terror, involving the three witches who were former alumni of the school. Yet instead of being part of their graduating class two years, they were the alumni that had been expelled due to their misbehavior and involvement in attempting to take over the magic universe two years back. With believing that they had stolen the dragon flame and heart of ice to raise an army of decay to attack all the realms of the dimension - they were expelled immediately from the university.

Gelinda, Aviana, and Nebula had stood over the academic halls of the university where classes were taking place. Their hands had been joined in a circle, with one request by Damien, and by Damien only.

If Evanora wasn’t going to comply with giving the ancient artifacts, then they would take her school along with them to attack Lenfia and raid for their artifacts as well.

Dark orbs of magic had been sent crashing through the glass windows of each classroom where students and Professors had been in the process of either labs or lectures. The orbs, being a dark spell to cast over the minds of all the students and faculty.

Screams could be heard as these students and administrators had attempted to run out of their classrooms to get away from the darkness that had been chasing them. But instead, all it took was one hit against the dark magic for them to fall to the ground unconscious.

Though as they rose from the ground, their eyes had been full of darkness.

No sign of light to their eyes. Let alone, barely any unconsciousness at that point with being unaware of where they were. The only message that had been in their minds had been in the voice of the three witches that stood outside the school in the process of casting the enchantment.

_‘You serve to the greatest wizard of this dimension, Damien! You are to take orders from him, and only him! And now, you shall all go to Lenfia and attack, until our master finds the ancient relics from the Company of Light!’_

The students and administrators of the Tower of the Dead followed in the suit of what the enchantment had done to them. The screams did eventually began to die down as more individuals were hit with the spell, which was then that Damien had looked over at the Headmistress and reached over quickly to grasp onto her neck; lifting her into the air.

Evanora immediately began to struggle from the gesture; grasping onto his wrist and attempting to pull it back as she gasped heavily, “Y… you won’t get away with this, Damien!”

Hearing the threat only made the man chuckle underneath his breath. Though instead of questioning it further, all he had done was with her in his grip; open a portal with his other hand. This portal, based from what Evanora had seen from its image, had been an image of Lenfia.

“While I take the Tower of the Dead’s artifacts, why don’t do you a favor for me, Evanora,…” The man rose her into the air before tightening his grip around her neck. With no hesitation, Damien had thrown her body towards the direction of the portal where a bright light flashed the second she had gone through it,

“ _…and let Radella know that I like my tea black.”_

* * *

The sounds of thunder beginning to clash outside of Lenfia’s campus was loud. One that for those who were inside their classes listening to lectures, or for students who were in their dorms studying or doing homework, it was an unexpected sight to see.

The new week had begun with a beautiful sun in the sky. It was a very hot autumn day, where birds were chirping and there was a light breeze in the air. It was the perfect weather to be able to go to classes at ease, as well as perhaps go into the city later on with friends and enjoy what it had to offer before the restricted barrier was put up later that evening for the protection of all students.

The thunder didn’t mean any good signs at all. If anything, the sun had been gone, the blue skies were covered with clouds, and the weather suddenly became cold. It was an unexpected turn of weather, which to the fairies who were out on the campus enjoying the weather originally, were now all rushing inside their dorms before it began to rain.

For even Radella, who had been also admiring the beautiful weather from her balcony, found herself a bit drawn back when the clouds had unexpectedly formed over the school. The weather was always a hit or miss in the magic dimension, but the fact that it was so sudden, didn’t make any sense to her at all.

She turned away from her balcony and approached what looked to be a phone in her office. After pressing a few buttons to get in contact with her assistant, she spoke clearly into the microphone, “Can you please let Polonium know to put up the magical protection barrier around the school?”

_“Yes ma’am, I’ll let him know right now.”_

“Thank you,” With a press of a button to shut off the call, Radella settled back down in her chair behind her desk.

Moment after she had sat down, that was when the rain began to fall.

For those who had managed to get inside before the rain had fallen, it was an unexpected sight. No one had been expecting the weather to change so quickly. Even for Florentyna by the time she had returned to the suite from her lunch, she was greeted to the sight of all of her friends looking out the window to see what was going on.

“Thank goodness I’m not the only one who thought this weather was wack!” Florentyna removed the jacket she was wearing to hang up, before bringing her bag over to the couch to place down on. She’d grab it later and bring it to her room. For now, she approached the rest of the group, where all of them were silently watching the rainfall from the sky, “It was just beautiful seconds ago!”

“Yeah… Sort of weird.” Monika responded to the other in agreement. She had her phone out and had been checking the weather through an app she had. The app said that it was supposed to remain sunny and beautiful for the rest of the day. But now, all of a sudden, it looked like a hurricane was about to go through the school.

There was one thing the girls noticed while watching the rainfall outside. An orb of light appeared from the administration office, where it slowly rose over the campus. More lights one by one began to take shape above the school before it seemed to be a string of magic connecting in between them.

As the strings were connected, a barrier was formed around the school. It not only covered the entire campus but extended to the dorms so everyone would be safe. Whether students were in class or in their dorms, the barrier had prevented the rain from falling through more, which meant they would be able to leave the buildings they were in without getting wet.

It was at this point that Radella in her office had stepped outside the balcony of her office to get a better view of the clouds above them. The rain had been falling hard against the protective barrier, but just as she and the rest of the administrators had created, the barrier was enough to seal the school from getting wet of rain.

Though what managed to catch her attention after a moment of observation, was the sight of the clouds beginning to part in the sky.

The wind outside the barrier slowly began to pick up in response to the rain speeding. As the clouds parted, her focus found itself towards the opening…

…only to see what looked like lightning beginning to flash right at the school.

Clashes of lighting could be heard against the barrier. The sounds loud enough to fill throughout the university. Usually, lightning was expected for any storm, but the fact that the lightning was somehow hitting the school with each strike that it was making? This didn’t make sense. Lightning usually stayed in the clouds and would come in flashes.

Not consistent, periodic ones.

And that was when she had seen it.

Lowering from the sky, what looked to be… Humans were falling from in between the clouds.

It hadn’t been humans though. Based on the uniforms that these individuals were wearing and noticing that their eyes were full of darkness, Radella’s heart sank at the sight of it upon discovering the source of the lightning.

“Witches?” Radeella couldn’t help but gasp as she was taken aback, turning her head over to her office to rush back inside.

Though what she hadn’t been expecting to see was a fellow administrator of hers bursting into her office, almost looking out of breath.

“Radella!” Professor Polonium, who had run a majority of the physical exercises and potion labs for the students at the university, called out to the woman who stood out on her balcony. His eyes were widened and full of horror at the sight of the Headmistress standing there, almost speechless, “The barrier - the attacks that are being made by witches, it’s not going to stand it!”

Hearing the details of this only meant one thing to her. Radella turned her head back to the barrier, since for one matter right away, she could tell that this wasn’t right at all. Normally the witches stayed at the Tower of the Dead, as fairies stayed at Lenfia. No one contacted one another - that was just how witches and fairies were.

Yet, the witches wouldn’t attempt a raid on them like this. She knew Evanora and considered her a close friend. Despite their differences in magical opinions, she wouldn’t order her students to suddenly come and attack Lenfia.

“…it’s Damien.” Radella began and took a step back inside, motioning for the Professor to go inside so they could discuss briefly, “He’s behind this attack. I need for you to round up all of the second and third years for potential battle, and first-years to remain inside. Quickly!”

How could have this been happening? What seemed to be a completely normal day, being turned into this horrific of an event? The last time there had been an invasion on Lenfia was years ago with the army of decay, but now, Damien had decided to put his foot into the campus by making his message clear.

The Professor, who nodded at this response, quickly rushed out of the room to bring alert to the rest of the administrators and students to step out of their classes and to prepare for battle. Even the Headmistress herself, who had run over to her desk, opened up a drawer quickly to pull out what looked to be a button.

This button was only used in terms of an emergency. Not only to notify the Ministry of Magix of an ongoing issue but to bring awareness to the students of the school.

With her fist slamming down on the button, it was only a matter of seconds before a loud alarm began to fill throughout the campus.

From the academic halls to dormitories, the alarm grew louder in volume to the point where students have found themselves bringing their hands up to their ears for how loud it was.

For those who were still in their dorms, this was when students began to rush out of their rooms as well. Including for Natalya, Florentyna, Tatyana, Mei, Elizabeta, and Monika - who had rushed out of the suite quickly to be greeted to the sight outside of the witches beginning to lower themselves more down to Lenfia, all while lightning and their attacks struck the campus’ ground.

The barrier was breached. With the more lightning that was hit against it, there was a certain point where it wouldn’t hold anymore. It managed to break, resulting in it not only shutting down but for the rain once again to fall inside the school’s campus.

All students and administrators had made their way outside at that point. Even Radella, who had been in her office, had quickly attempted to sprint out of her office to join the rest of the students and her colleagues for battle…

…before she heard a knock at her balcony door.

Slowly, the older woman paused in her running in between the alarm blaring throughout the university. Radella was hesitant for a moment and didn’t approach the door of the balcony when the knocking persisted.

That was until the doors of the balcony had blasted open.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the doors blasting open, resulting in her to duck quickly to avoid getting hit with the doors. The doors had gone flying in different directions of her office before the harsh wind from outside began to fill her room. All it took was one glance at the broken window of her office to be greeted to the sight of a face that she was very familiar with.

One that she never thought she’d see after twenty years.

_“Radella Radella Radella… is this the way you greet an old friend after twenty years?”_

Lowering himself to the ground after his knocks, Damien looked up at the woman with a malicious smirk on his face.

The face that she had last remembered seeing all of those years ago in the omega dimension prior to his exile. The final battle she had against him with the rest of the Company of Light - it brought fear to her chest right away. After all this time, she was speechless. She never thought that he would return, but somehow, he managed to exactly do it.

Radella was silent as she slowly stood up from the ground after ducking from the doors bursting through her office. She ignored the damage of what had taken place, and instead, kept her distance from the wizard while glaring at him, “Get out of my school, Damien,” She snapped at the other, taking a step forward, “You have no reason to be here.”

“Oh, but I do,” The wizard began with his arms crossed, now taking a step inside the office as he examined the area. The office was a very clean and nice-looking one, even if there had been pieces of a balcony door shattered all over the ground from his magic, “You have plenty of things that I want… Starting off with how we have unfinished business to settle, and you have _her_ child here.”

Every sign of life on Radella’s expression faded the second he had said those exact words. It hadn’t been particular about the unsettled business - she knew the man would go after her at some point. That was inevitable, especially with her participation in sending him to exile with the rest of the Company of Light. It was natural that he would come for revenge…

…But the mentioning of _her_ child, it wasn’t her child in particular. But a child that she had sworn to protect since discovering of her existence, and the wizard managed to figure out that she was alive.

With his hand-drawn back, an orb of magic filled the palms of his hands before holding it at the direction of Radella. The attack was unexpected, which it was at that point Radella held her arms out around her, forming a shield around her body, _“Protectus!”_ She cast the spell, where indeed a shield formed around her body to block the attack from the man.

Alas, Damien wasn’t finished quite yet with her.

“You’re going to tell me where those artifacts are, Radella,” The man took a step forward while his hands were in fists. Magic slowly began to glow from his hands, but he held back his attack before making direct eye contact with her, “And then you are going to tell me where Alyona’s daughter is.”

This was enough to snap something inside the older woman as the threat was given. Radella lowered her hands from the shield and held them both out to him. Within seconds, a blast of magic had come from her as she cast a spell; hitting the man directly across the chest to have him flying out of her office.

As she stepped out to the balcony through the broken window, she glared down at the man who was slowly pushing himself up the ground from the hit. It was at this point too that Damien had jumped into the air, flying over the woman now as Radella glared at him.

_“You will never touch those artifacts and never have her.”_

The two individuals were in the air at that point, where attacks against one another could be heard. The sounds of magic blasting, in addition to hits being made against their bodies as well, could be seen for those who all had been outside from the evacuation.

It was a battle between two old enemies.

A battle out of the vengeance that Damien had within him after everything the Company of Light had done to him. Radella, being one of the main leaders of the group, being his first target of taking out before proceeding with his main mission of not only becoming powerful once more…

…but also taking out the people she still protected and cared for.

The explosions of magic from above the campus managed to catch the attention of those who were below. A majority of the students had already transformed from their human forms to fairy forms with the intention to battle the witches that were rising from the sky, attacking the school nonchalantly. It was as if the witches were under a spell.

A spell that made sense seeing that Damien had made his presence known in Lenfia by going directly to the Headmistress’s office and blowing her balcony door wide open to get her out to fight.

_“Oh my god…”_

_“Is that the Headmistress!?”_

_“What is she doing fighting Damien!?”_

Voice could be heard throughout the herd of students. Even for the suite of girls that had came rushing out of the third year dorms, all of them had looked up to be greeted to the sight of the battle taking place in the air. It was very unexpected, and one that all of them did not have a good feeling about.

“Damien…” Elizabeta was the first to speak out in horror with her eyes widened, “What is he doing here!?”

“No idea…” Natalya responded to the question while she stared at the sky, feeling her heart beginning to sink at the horrifying thought of something going wrong.

And in her heart, the fight that took place near the rooftop of the academic building, things didn’t seem to be going well at all.

The two magical beings - one fairy and one wizard - attack one another consistently with attacks going back and forth. From some being dodged to some being hit, it was a situation that no one knew what was going to happen.

For Damien, he had the intention of returning victorious in the situation.

There, he slowly lowered himself onto the ground of the balcony. There was a point where when seeing that Radella had been off-guard a moment that he held his hands out, another attack being sent in the form of magic at her direction, which the older woman immediately dodged from.

Seeing her dodge brought annoyance to his expression. Taking a step closer, Damien glared down at her, “You’re getting old, Radella,” He began, “Destroying you will be the easiest thing I’ve done all day,”

Hearing this comment had the older woman chuckled in response. Her laughter was something that the wizard hadn’t expected… Was she taunting him?

It was a bit of a taunt. A taunt that as she pushed herself up from the ground of the balcony, she looked over at Damien with her eyes glowing. Magic immediately surrounded her hands, before she held it over her head as the orb grew more and more power, “I may be old, Damien,” She began as she had thrown the orb of magic at his direction, resulting in the wizard’s eyes to widen, “But I can still fight!”

The orb of magic flying in his direction resulted in a choking gasp to erupt from Damien as it was launched in his direction. The orb had been large and grand, hitting him directly against the chest that had resulted in a powerful blast upon contact. The wizard who had been once midair had gone flying off almost a hundred feet away from the premise of the university.

This resulting in loud cheers coming from the students who were hundreds of feet below from where the Headmistress was standing.

While she had been satisfied with the attack and was appreciative of the support from her students, the Headmistress hadn’t been done quite yet. If anything in this situation, she was in the middle of a battle that if Damien wanted to finish, she would be happy to finish with him then and there.

With one glance down at her students, she looked back up at the direction of where she had sent Damien off flying, going directly after him with no hesitation. From observation, the hit shouldn’t have flown him off that far, seeing that Lenfia was surrounded by trees and woods with it being in a more outsider area than the City of Magix that was miles away.

Though in the midst of her search, she surprisingly couldn’t find him…

…until she heard ruffling coming from the leaves of the trees below her.

Looking down, what looked to be a large mage hand had risen from the ground, going directly after her. Radella’s eyes widened in response to this as she flew to dodge the attack, but the hand had been too quick for her.

All it had taken was the hand grasping onto her body and pulling her down to the ground of the forest that Radella had gasped and placed her hands on the giant hand to attempt casting an enchantment to let her go. But being pulled down to the ground, that was when she was able to find Damien standing there on the ground with his arms held out as magic formed around the palms of his hands.

The magic in his hands resulting in Radella choke on her breathing out of horror seeing that he was in the middle of casting an enchantment. With no hesitation, he had grabbed onto the older woman’s neck and looked her directly in the eyes;

_“For being a guardian fairy of the once Company of Light, I sentence you to an eternity of exile as you did for me!”_

_“NO!”_

As the hand grew more with light, Radella’s eyes widened as she pulled her arms from the grasp of the hand around her body in an attempt to block it.

But alas, it was too late, as a flash of light had filled around the trees of the forest before only the sounds of wind could be heard.

Nothing more.

* * *

The events at Lenfia only managed to continue. With the sudden disappearance of the Headmistress, everyone on campus had begun to believe that she would be able to handle herself. She was once a powerful guardian fairy that took down Damien once, so there couldn’t be any likelihood of her ever falling to him.

The witches continued to reign from above. Lightning scattered throughout the campus with its bolts shooting at the ground. Those who had been attempting to attack the witches to get them to snap out of the enchantment Damien had cast on them to suddenly attack the school.

The majority of fairies present on the campus had already transformed from their human forms into their true forms as fairies, with wings grown from their backs as they were in the air, defending the school as best as they could.

Even for Natalya, Mei, Tatyana, Florentyna, Mei, and Monika - the six had already transformed upon there being an announcement of a potential battle to take place on campus. While it hadn’t been necessarily a battle, it was a battle to defend the school from taking any more inflicting damage.

“We need to remember to not hurt them,” Tatyana had been flying in the air as she looked above her, where she could see three witches beginning to lower themselves over to the group, “If we can trap them, maybe that’ll buy us enough time to find a counterspell to reverse whatever Damien’s done to them!”

It was a proposal out for the sake of not wanting to hurt them. While the only solution that they could think of was fighting, Tatyana wanted to go an alternative route as she flew in the direction of the witches were coming from. Her hands glew bright of light as she clasped them together, before quickly holding them in the direction of the ground.

All it took was a matter of seconds before the ground slowly began to glow in power.

“ _Vines of life,”_

The fairy whispered underneath her breath to cast the enchantment. This one sentence resulted in her to pull her hands up into the air, before what looked to be large, giant vines quickly erupted from the ground with loud rumbling. The vines quickly dashed in the direction of where the witches were coming down at them, managing to wrap around three of them to keep them restrained.

Tatyana looked over at Elizabeta and Florentyna specifically now, since after all, they were the only ones nearby who did have their final transformations unlocked. Other students that did have their enchantix abilities were off fighting with the rest of the school, but there wasn’t a lot of them as part of their class.

“I got this,” Elizabeta looked at the other with a nod upon making eye contact with the other. Quickly flying into the air where the witches had been restrained by the vines, Elizabeta had held her hands over her head as she slowed her flying. Her eyes were closed, all while she focused to connect with the power in her wings.

Before soon, a burst of light had emerged from behind her.

Sparkling dust had flown from behind her directly into the palms of her hands. As she opened her eyes, Elizabeta flew around the three witches; holding her hands as the dust began to slowly fell on their bodies to begin the reverse enchantment of breaking the curse.

Upon the dust making contact with the magical beings, a bright light emerged around the three witches. It was at this point with her hands guiding the vines, Tatyana had lowered the three witches who had suddenly stopped attacking and had been looking around frantically in fear, trying to figure out where they were.

“…It worked!” Tatyana couldn’t help but to say with excitement in her tone of voice as she lowered herself to the ground with Elizabeta and Florentyna by her side.

However, the smile on her face slowly began to fade as she noticed more witches beginning to lower themselves down to the ground.

“I think I have some bad news for you, girly,” Florentyna looked at the other with a bit of nervousness to her tone of voice, only for her to place a hand on Tatyana’s shoulder, “I don’t know if we have enough magic to break the spell on hundreds of witches.”

That was just the reality of the situation. There were way too many witches to handle in the situation, that if they were to use their magic over and over - they would eventually find themselves tired and out of magical energy.

In the midst of the fighting against the witches, something out of the ordinary had formed in the middle of the campus. What looked to be a portal formed, which immediately the surrounding fairies nearby had stopped fighting to look over. As part of those fighting fairies, included Natalya, Monika, and Mei, who were silent as they observed what the portal would be.

Was it Damien teleporting himself back?

Was it Radella? 

No one knew.

The answer, however, was given as what looked to be a high heel stepping out of the portal first…

…before what looked to be an older woman had stepped and collapsed out. The woman hadn’t been the Headmistress of Lenfia, though.

The Headmistress of the University of Dark Arts.

“…Headmistress Evanora?” Monika whispered underneath her breath as she noticed a few students who immediately recognized her, rushing to her aid. She didn’t look good at all. If anything, she looked like she had experienced an inter-dimensional warp that had brought her through a series of realms before being brought to Lenfia.

Based on the exhaustion on her face and the pain that filled her eyes was a whole indicator that she hadn’t been okay. She looked startled, almost as if she had witnessed something horrific in front of her eyes. As students helped the woman up, she was panting heavily as one of the administrators of the college ran over to the Headmistress to see if she was alright.

Her panicked tone of voice said otherwise.

“T-They’re coming!” Were the first words that came from the woman as she panted, looking up at the administrator, who had been one of the Professors of Lenfia.

Professor Keldan was silent for a moment as he had reached for a potion to give to the woman, before pausing at the statement that came from the older woman, “Who is, Evanora?” He had asked, motioning for the fairies that had helped her up to lower her to the ground. She didn’t look good to be standing, so it was best to not force it.

The question resulted in nervous chuckling to erupt from Evanora. The potion was held out to her, which she stared at for a moment and refused before looking up at the administrator, her _voice_ shakey before exclaiming.

_“G-Gelinda, Aviana, and Nebula! Damien was the distraction - they’re raiding Lenfia’s ancient magical artifacts as we speak!”_

This one statement immediately caught the attention of the three fairies that had been in the middle of battle. The recognition of the familiar three names of the witches - all that they knew.

Natalya lowered herself to the ground and clutched her hands into fists. The witches were there? If Headmistress Evanora wasn’t lying, which she didn’t seem to be based on how she had been reacting. If the witches were there to steal artifacts meant for Damien while distracting them all with himself and the witches…

…it wasn’t a good situation at all.

It was at this point that she had run over to where her Professor was, looking directly over to the Headmistress with a serious expression to her face, “Do you know which artifacts they’re after?” Natalya quickly asked, which resulted in those surrounding the area to turn their head over to her.

Evanora’s expression softened upon making eye contact with the one face that she hadn’t been expecting to see. A face that at first, she swore she saw an old friend… But as similar as her face was to her mother’s, it was the child of her friend, “Natalya…” Evanora stood up for a moment and looked at the girl. If there was anyone she was confident in taking care of it, it was her, “They said… the hall of… enchantment…”

The Hall of Enchantment was one of the corridors near the library of the college. It was where all dangerous and secretive artifacts were kept under Lenfia. The only reason why she knew of its existence was when she was a first-year; some of the books from the hall had broken out and chased after her when she had asked about the dragon flame and heart of ice.

No first nor second years were allowed in it. Only third years were allowed so long as they were granted special permission from the Headmistress.

There was no hesitation to Natalya when she had heard these words, which she nodded in understanding before jumping into the air. With her wings, she had flown directly to where the building was with the library, knowing exactly where the Hall of Enchantment was.

If that was the bigger issue they needed to worry about, they needed to stop the witches quickly.

“N-Natalya!?” Mei blurted out upon seeing the blonde dash right past them to get to the hall. Jumping into the air herself, Mei had followed behind the girl and called out to her, “Wait up!”

“Yeah, holy shit, slow down!” Monika followed-up in agreement with the other’s statement. As eager as Natalya may have been to stop the witches, they were in the middle of battling and supporting the university from defending the witches.

The thing was, Natalya had a good feeling in her chest that with hundreds of students and a lot of administrators with powers that were defending the school, they would be alright. The bigger issue at hand was stopping those witches from stealing whatever they were planning to take off the artifacts. Whether it be something to benefit Damien or themselves, she didn’t know.

Though with the current information that she did have on the situation, such as how Damien had been visiting different realms to steal artifacts to gain more power, this was the situation where she needed to act fast before more realms were put into danger.

Just as the Headmistress had expressed, the witches making their arrival to the Hallway of Enchantment was moments after her arrival to campus through the portal she was sent through by Damien. The three witches, who had lowered themselves to the ground of the corridor, looked around in silence while observing the area.

Based on the sounds of lightning and yelling from outside the academic hall, it seemed to be the case where all of the students were gone and distracted. It was going according to Damien’s plan, where while the students would be distracted by the mind-slaved witches, that this would be their chance to loot through the ancient relics that resided within Lenfia.

Artifacts that if exposed to the wrong hands could pose a future potential conflict.

“So this is the corridor that leads to the Hall of Enchantment…” Gelinda dusted off her arms and legs once the transport through the portal was complete. The witch stood on the ground, examining the area. It was completely dead silent, minus the addition of the sounds taking place outside, “Damien was right. It would be dead by the time we got in.”

“I can’t believe they would store all their ancient relics in a place called the ‘Hall of Enchantment’,” Aviana sighed and ran a hand through her hair slowly. As she did so, she watched as Gelinda began to walk ahead, which she had followed just behind with Nebula by her side, “Talk about major cringe.”

Heels could be heard by the three witches as they walked down the hall. It would be a while until Damien put the mind-control witches at a halt from attacking the school, which meant they had plenty of time to complete what they needed to do. However, this didn’t mean that the witches should neglect to get the task done.

It should be done as quickly as possible before they were caught.

The issue was as they were walking, the one thing that they didn’t know was that all first-year students were forced to stay indoors. Due to their lack of experience when it came to fighting, for all of their safeties, it was encouraged that they take shelter in their dorms or even nearby academic buildings to avoid the battle that was taking place outside.

The forces of dark magic that were being fought was nowhere near the beginning level that they were all at. One cast of a powerful spell on them, and they easily could find themselves getting killed.

And so, a majority of first-year students had taken shelter in either empty classrooms or empty study rooms while taking cover.

One student, who had been still on the search for an empty classroom to hide in, had been flying around the school in a panic. It was encouraged by administrators that all first-years transform into their fairy forms just in case of potential battle, but for now, to keep remained hidden so the dark forces outside wouldn’t be able to find them.

There was one fairy though that didn’t make it into the lockdown. By the time it was too late to get shelter, a majority of the classrooms were locked and she couldn’t get in. This first year, being a fairy by the name of Melody, had been flying throughout the hallways of the academic building in a panic to try and find an empty room that she could take cover in.

The fairy’s hair had been brought down into a low braid. On the top of her head, she had been wearing a tiara in the symbolism of her kingdom. She wore a sparkling, white dress, all while she wore a matching gold necklace and bracelet. On her feet, she wore a pair of gold heels as well. Though to make it clear she had been a fairy, the pair of wings on her back that was a sparkling gold in the shape of a heart but were to resemble a bass clef in music. She had, after all, been the fairy of all harmonies.

Though as she turned a corner of the corridor near the library of the academic building, it wasn’t long until a matter of seconds passed and she had made direct eye contact with a being she had never seen before.

A being that radiated dark, negative energy.

And a being having a large smirk on her face the second she had landed eye contact with the fairy.

“Well well well,” Gelinda paused in her walking while staring down at the fairy, whose eyes had been widened in horror. Slowly, Melody began to back away, though the more she backed away, the more the witch stepped forward, “What do we have here?”

“Smells like fresh meat, like a newborn fairy here,” Nebula couldn’t help but chuckle underneath her breath all while glaring down at the fairy herself.

“First year, maybe?” Aviana followed-up in curiosity. Based on how scared the young girl looked, this had her chuckle herself before cracking her knuckles in response.

Even with feeling horrified on the spot, this hadn’t stopped Melody from being courageous at the moment. She was still a fairy, and she was there to defend her school. She stood in place, looking at the witches with her hands held out in defense while small orbs of magic formed inside the palms of her hands, “W-What are you doing here!?”  
  
“To the Hall of Enchantment, duh,” Gelinda responded, though paused mid-sentence seeing that the girl had been nervous. It was then that an idea formed in her head, as she twirled her fingers around while magic sparked at her fingertips, “Actually… sisters, I have a wonderful idea to get to it quickly, and it involves this little first year here.”

“W-What?!” Melody held the orbs of magic above her head, before bracing herself as she threw her hands in their direction; the magic flying with the intention to hit them, “I-I’m not doing anything for you!”

The magic being flown at their direction didn’t hesitate the witches. Quite opposite, as the same hand that Gelinda had been twirling the magic with her fingertips, she found herself reach out to the orb and catch it almost like a ball. She looked at the ball for a moment, before quickly, smashing the magic in her hands.

The fear beginning to build up even more on Melody’s face upon seeing her magic fade into dust the second made contact with Gelinda’s hand. This wasn’t a good sight at all.

“Yes, you will,” Gelinda looked at the fairy and took a step forward to walk closer. Melody had been shaking violently at that point, unsure of what to do if the witches knew how to counter her attacks immediately. In the midst of her explanation, Gelinda reached for her wrist and tugged the girl close to her; glaring down with her with a crazed expression to her face, “…or else we’ll freeze your fairy wings and plug them right off.”

The threat was loud and clear. One that Melody continued to shake violently at the thought of before pulling her wrist back from Gelinda and holding it close to her chest. Based on the way the witch looked at her, with the additional creepy glares from Aviana and Nebula, she felt like she had no choice in the matter. The spells she cast were instantly stopped by them — they were too powerful.

They were mature, skilled, when she was just a first-year, recently blossomed fairy.

Melody swallowed nervously and turned her head over to the opposite side of the corridor. A small whisper did manage to erupt from the back of her throat as she avoided all eye contact with the witches, “…follow me.”

Being forced to show the witches the direction of the Hall of Enchantment was a situation that Melody didn’t find herself ever being in. She thought she was alone in the situation. If she had called out to one of her fellow peers hidden in lock-down in the classroom, would they really come out to fight? They were all first-years against powerful witches working for Damien - the three witches would wipe them out instantly!

Despite her fear, what she hadn’t known were that three third-year fairies had recently burst through the entrance of the academic hall, going directly towards the Hall of Enchantment.

The three witches followed just behind her up a staircase that had been abandoned in the library. The Hall of Enchantment was a hidden area in the library that she wasn’t allowed to have access to, but she did know where it was. She took the time though, that while the witches weren’t paying attention to her, for her eyes to narrow just a tad.

Soon, her pupils in her eyes began to glow subtly as on the inside of her mind, she had been casting an enchantment.

The spell of the message, where she had hoped with her signals of danger, someone would be able to pick it up.

The message was short, brief, but she didn’t know if anyone would be able to pick it up. It took only a minute or two to reach the Hall of Enchantment in the library, where Melody had placed her hands against the door handle of the room before twisting it and pushing the doors open. She walked in and let the witches follow just behind her, before muttering underneath her breath, “…this is where it is. The Hall of Enchantment’s door is down here.”

An arm by Gelinda was sent in her direction, pushing the fairy directly to the ground while the witch walked in and began to observe the area. Just as Damien had explained to them prior to leaving their hideout, it was the exact description of what the hall would look like.

“Well, sisters,” She looked over at Aviana and Nebula with her eyes narrowed, not paying as much attention to the fairy now, “Get to it, gather as many scrolls and magical gems we can find.” Though just before getting to work, she turned to face the fairy, “And you. Stay right fucking there, or else.”

The fairy was silent while observing the three witches immediately making their way down and beginning to look through the different shelves of the halls. Anything that seemed relatively interesting to what they needed, they would grab it, and hold it in their hands to take. It was a sad sight to her to see something so important to Lenfia be taken then and there, but there was nothing she could do against three powerful witches.

All she could do was hope that her message was reaching someone. Even when the witches hadn’t been looking, she turned her head towards the exit of the room and focused her magical energy again. Her eyes were closed before again, she sent another help signal to any other fairy nearby.

Fortunately to her dismay, picking up a signal of needing help hadn’t taken long at all.

From bursting into the academic hall and flying through its corridors, Natalya, Mei, and Monika had searched around the premises to see if there had been any signs of the witches. It was hard to tell based on how quiet the area was. Evanora couldn’t have been incorrect - she was horrified and warned them the first thing she had arrived at Lenfia.

The classrooms were searched, where the three did find first-year fairies hiding out as they were ordered to. But there was still no sign of the witches.

Each classroom they had gone into, Natalya had been the one to force the doors open before stepping inside and seeing first-year students either separated throughout the room or cornered all together. She thought it would lead to a chance to find something, but all she could do was sigh before slamming her fist against a nearby desk, “Damn it, they couldn’t have gotten away…”

_“Wait.”_

A wave… A wave of sound slowly began to fill her head while standing beside Natalya to observe the scene. Mei was silent at first before bringing her hands up to her head, taking in a breath to see if she could figure out what it was. It wasn’t any sound wave — it was one that was full of fear. A cry for help, but also played a melody to it in her mind.

Mei looked around the room slowly to see if it had been any of the first-year students sending her the message. The magical wave wasn’t strong, which meant that they hadn’t been near it nor was it any of the students. She at that point looked over at Natalya and Monika, who was waiting for an explanation after she interrupted, “I’m sensing something…” She lowered her hands to her side, “It’s… like someone is sending me a sound wave message… telepathically.”

In the midst of saying this, Mei had turned herself around and walked back towards the exit of the classroom. It didn’t feel good to her at all. Usually, sound waves were good, but this one radiated a sense of fear and negative energy associated with it. One that her heart then and there, the second she had stepped out of the room, she found herself jumping into the air and flying in the direction of where she could feel it becoming stronger.

Just behind her as well, Natalya and Monika followed in a suit to see what the other was doing.

Flying down the corridor of the academic building towards where she could sense it made it easier for her to hear clearly. Mei’s hand had been brought to her forehead as she took in a breath, flying faster, “I can hear it now, it’s a sonic signal,” She looked up before gasping, now fully understanding the message at that point, “T-The witches are here, it’s from the Princess of my Realm. Melody’s saying they’ve taken her and forced her to take them to the Hall of Enchantment,”

“Let’s hurry then,” Monika responded to the claim, which at that point, she began flying faster now that there was a clear indicator that the girl was in trouble. As she did so, she kept her eyes out to make sure no one had been following them. While the chance was unlikely, something still didn’t settle right in her stomach.

With how fast the three had been flying through the halls of the corridor, this didn’t mean they were quick enough for another arrival in the hall of enchantment.

The witches, who had gathered a pile of scrolls and important spells to bring back to Damien, had continued their search through the Hall of Enchantment. What they didn’t see was in the midst of their searching, a portal had opened up behind them.

A portal that even Melody found herself taken aback by as she gasped and slowly stepped away from; feeling her heart beginning to sink out of fear upon seeing what looked to be a man walking through the portal

The familiar auburn hair… The trench coat, the eyes, and the wicked smirk on his face. It was a face that she had never seen before, but with the amount of dark energy that radiated from the man, it was enough to have her slowly beginning to step out of the scene. She was close to the door, so perhaps, she could make a run for it without no one noticing.

The portal vanished behind Damien as the man stretched his arms. The sounds of cracking could be heard while his body stretched before he glared over at the direction of the witches who were still searching around, “Have you found everything?”

“Just the scrolls,” Nebula responded, who had been in the air tossing books down from the bookshelf as she continued her search, “We should have everything soon—”

Seeing that they were engaging in conversation, this was where Melody had turned herself around and went for the sprint away from the scene. If they were distracted, she had to get out of there before they did anything bad. Or even worse, try to make her be the one to tell them where they could find more magical relics. She didn’t know all of them - it’s only been a week since her arrival at Lenfia.

But knowing witches and after hearing the terrible things about Damien from just the news, they wouldn’t care.

Her sprinting though wasn’t ignored.

The sounds of her feet managed to immediately catch Gelinda’s attention as she had been in the process of putting the scrolls into what looked to be a bag to bring back to the hide-out. Seeing the fairy runoff had her drop the bag, and within seconds, she had held out a hand towards Melody and shouted as magic formed in the palms of her hands, “ _Freezus!”_

The one enchantment from the witch is powerful enough to have the fairy go frozen in place. Melody’s eyes were widened as she stayed still, unable to make any movement. The spell that was cast wasn’t necessarily an ice spell, but one that would make anything moving freeze on the spot. Whether it be an object falling or something moving, it would freeze on the spot automatically.

This included magical beings and humans.

“I told you to fucking stay right there,” Gelinda snapped, which resulted in not only the other two witches to pause in their work, but for even Damien to turn his head with a bit of interest to see what was going on. The threat was made earlier, which Melody thought she was in the clear to run.

Though based on the sounds of Gelinda’s fingers snapping and a sudden pain radiating up her back, this wasn’t the case.

It was quick. Ice formed from behind her, where the wings on her back had become frozen. All it took was that one snap of her fingers for a crack to form in between the base of her wings, before turning into glass…

…and shattering on the spot.

A loud, pained cry erupted from the fairy as the gesture was done. Everything felt numb behind her - to the point where the fairy couldn’t help but collapse onto her side while bringing her hands up to her head.

“N-No!” She cried out, tears filling her eyes immediately from the amount of pain that filled her body. Wings that belonged to a fairy was just similar to any other body part. The pain was equivalent to having an arm cut off or a leg frozen to death.

The one cry that erupted from the fairy however was loud enough for those who had connected to the signal outside the hallway, to immediately pick up as to where everyone had been located.

“Fucking pixie,” Gelinda rolled her eyes, holding out her hands in the air as what looked to be another orb of magic formed in the palm of her hand, “I’ll just finish it off—“

Though in the midst of her forming her spell, what looked to be a large flame — not just any ordinary flame, but one made out of powerful magic had come out from the direction she was facing. The flame being so large to the point that Gelinda hadn’t even seen it until it had unexpectedly made contact with her; a loud blast filling the room as her body was launched almost fifty feet forward down the hallway.

Then came what looked to be two more orbs of magic coming from the direction of the door. This time managing to catch Aviana and Nebula’s attention as the magic went flying in their direction, hitting the two witches with a loud, powerful blast enough to have them flying back with Gelinda as well.

The realization that someone had caught them immediately bringing frustration to Damien's expression. As the man turned his head over to the source, he had been greeted to the sight of what he most certainly hadn’t been expecting to see during his raid on Lenfia.

Besides the fairy who Gelinda had attacked, another fairy with long black hair and brown eyes had stood herself in front of the injured fairy. Mei, who kept her guard, held her arms out while she herself had made direct eye contact with Damien, not wanting him to take a step forward. Monika as well had lowered herself beside Mei, using her body as a protective shield for Melody.

Though, Damien’s attention was more focused on the familiar blonde that had slowly lowered herself down to the ground. The violet-blue eyes that he immediately recognized, all while she looked to have an angered expression on her face.

An angered expression that reminded him so much of an old enemy of his.

_“You are not leaving here with our school’s magical scrolls, Damien.”_

The tone of voice was strict. That was how Natalya always was in front of an enemy. No hesitation, but instead, a sense of bravery at the moment. She stood in front of her two friends that had been protecting Melody, almost as if she had been protecting them herself. That was what it meant to be a fairy - to protect one another at all costs no matter what.

Holding her hands above her head, a flash of magic had formed in her hands before she had thrown it down in the direction of Damien. The attack was unexpected for the man, resulting in even him taking the hit and being launched down the hallway of enchantment. The hit wasn’t as bad as for the witches, where Gelinda and Nebula had found themselves knocked out on the ground.

Damien groaned slowly while pushing himself up from the ground, glaring at the direction where he could see Natalya’s hands out once more. In her hands, what looked to be magic sparkling in between her fingers. Her expression was angry, almost as if she had been prepared to launch another attack on him if he tried anything funny.

Just behind her as well, he could see the sight of her two friends in the process of helping the injured fairy up. Melody’s face was flushed with tears, and despite being helped up to walk, she was stumbling. The pain was unbearable, that even with the support, she found herself occasionally tripping back down onto her knees.

Regardless of this sight, it hadn’t stopped Damien from dusting off his arms and glaring at Natalya, “…your powers are strong, Natalya…

_…just like your mother.”_

The statement caught Natalya off guard the second this was said. Her eyes were widened for a moment, but she remained on guard before taking a step toward him. She wasn’t afraid of him at all. If anything, there were plenty of other things to be afraid of. After her mother had come to her in a dream to warn her about Damien, she felt stronger than before. Alas, she did find herself pause a moment before snapping back at him, “Shut up.”

“You’re just another little brat of Alyona’s, aren’t you?” The wizard continued, noticing the change of behavior right away the second he had brought up the topic of family to her. Natalya’s hands lowered now, keeping her distance before Damien continued onwards with his claim, “I wonder how she would be if she were to see what would happen if I squashed her daughter like an innocent little bug… _just_ like the ancestral witches did with your siblings.”

That’s when it hit her.

Natalya remembered the dream. The dream where her mother had said if there was any hope to finding where her family was, then he would be the answer to getting it. As much as she didn’t want to demand answers from someone like Damien, he was the only one who had connections to the ancestral witches.

No one else in that entire dimension did, as no one knew where the ancestral witches lingered to that very day.

“…tell me where they are.” Her question was straight to the point. If they were going to discuss this now, then there would be no hesitation from Natalya as she held her hand out at the direction of the wizard, “Tell me where the ancestral witches are, or you can tell me yourself what they did to them.”

The demand was loud and clear. A request that the wizard hadn’t been expecting to hear, as he chuckled softly to himself in amusement. The chuckling that came from him only built-up the anger in the younger woman, to which Damien took a step forward while looking down at her, “Ah, now I understand,” He began while observing her, “Did someone tell the little Princess who I really am now?”

“It doesn’t matter who told me,” Natalya snapped at the other once more, glaring right into the other’s eyes. He wouldn’t care if she told him that it was her mother who told her. It wasn’t any of his business. Based on the amount of hatred she could tell he had for her mother, then why bother explaining? And so, she continued, “Tell me where.”

“If it is an answer you’re looking for, I’m afraid it comes with a cost, your highness,” Damien explained, which now Natalya found herself confused. As he explained this, he approached the bag of scrolls that had been gathered by the witches before they were knocked down; looking down at them and giving it a small kick, “The place where the ancestral witches is a place where if you stepped into, you’d die right away. A small fairy-like you wouldn’t be able to handle it,”

“I don’t care!”

Her hands were in fists as her power grew. He was making her too angry — too angry to the point where with no hesitation, Natalya had taken the magic that had formed in her hands and thrown it at the man’s direction, expecting that her attacks would at least land an answer.

But instead, all it took was one hand of Damien’s to catch the orb of magic and squeeze it in the palm of his hand to have it vanish.

“Your family is dead, Natalya.” The man was straight forward with her, lowering his hand after stopping the attack, “Whoever is trying to paint the image otherwise of hope, is wrong. Your father is gone, your siblings are gone, and your mother is gone as well. You’ll end up joining them in a matter of seconds if you decide to step into the Realm of Darkness.”

The confidence that the man had in his tone of voice was hard to believe. No, Natalya refused to believe such a statement. After how long it's been, the number of times her mother has visited her in her dreams encouraging to keep searching — and then there was Damien coming out of nowhere, claiming that her entire family was gone? 

It made her furious, and naturally so.

Her hands slowly began to shake as they remained in fists. Damien may have already tried to take her friends and the love of her life, but he never succeeded. There was no chance that the ancestral witches could have succeeded in destroying her family, especially if their own puppet of a wizard has failed so many times to hurt her.

The anger that built up in her, only resulted in an energy of power to emerge around her body in the form of bright light. The light illuminated the room, resulting in Monika and Mei to look over to see their friend shaking in anger, which at that sight, it was never good.

But for Damien, it was good.

“Go on, Natalya,” Damien took a step back as her eyes were still in contact with his. The light was going even more in power, which had him open up his arms to her in a welcoming manner, “Show me what you’ve got.”

Show him what she had?

Opening her eyes at that point, the violet-blue orbs that most had been familiar with were gone. Instead, her eyes filled with light, before she had brought her arms around herself to form what looked to be a large ring of fire around herself. Her hair had been moving in motion to her power, before in between the ring of fire, what had looked to be sharp ice had formed in between it.

Releasing her arms from herself, the attack was sent right at the direction of Damien. It was fast, powerful, and could wipe out a person with one hit.

Though with just how powerful Damien had become in a matter of months, this attack had meant nothing to him.

His eyes also glew with magic now before he held his hands out; a barrier of power forming around him before he had shouted an enchantment in response to the attack, “ _Reflectus!”_

The one counterspell being one that Natalya hadn’t expected. One spell that had countered against her attack, which instead of hitting him, had shot back in the direction of where she was. Natalya’s eyes widened as she ducked from the attack, avoiding the hit as a loud blast could be heard from just behind her.

This being an indicator that her spell did hit something. The one thing being the witches, who had been slow in the process of waking up from their unconscious states.

Her attack being countered and sent back resulting in the witches behind her to take the hit, which the three of them at that point, had fallen to the ground with loud crashes. The room began to quake in response, which at that point, books had begun falling from the bookshelves and begun to hit the ground.

The thing was that there was a reason as to why Damien had asked to see her true power. It was true from what he had observed… Natalya seemed to be some sort of ticking time bomb, that if someone had managed to taunt her and push the right buttons to anger her into this frenzy of magic, she could become dangerous to not only enemies but to herself.

A small girl for having so much power living inside her. This was what the dragon flame and heart of ice truly entailed. The only experience Damien had with it was prior to her inheritance from Alyona… While he had never seen Alyona use the true power, it seemed that her daughter knew how to handle the powerful magic better than any previous guardian.

And to Damien, this didn’t look good to him at all.

“Wonderful… absolutely marvelous,” The wizard began, all while Natalya had been panting softly to herself.

For being just a charmix fairy, unleashing a powerful attack such as that one drained a majority of her magical energy. It never did good on her, which was why at that point, she found herself collapsing to her knees.

Looking down at the scrolls at that point, Damien had reached for the bag and picked it up to observe it. There were a good amount of scrolls in it that the witches had gathered based on observation. However, instead of taking the scrolls all for himself, he looked over at Natalya once more and held the bag out in her direction, the grip around his hand tight, “…You don’t want me to have these, hm? It’s alright, I’d rather use what I just learned from you right now, Natalya.”

This one statement is met with a burst of flames around the bag of scrolls. The sight of it being not only horrific to Natalya, but to the other three fairies who had been watching the scene take place.

There was no hesitation when Damien had cast a spell in a matter of seconds to light the bag of scrolls on fire. It was a gesture that no one expected. Even the witches, who were stumbling in their tracks, were horrified to see that Damien had lit up the one thing that they had been going after that entire time.

He was throwing away the entire mission and ambush just to prove a point?

While it was to prove a point, it was also to learn something.

And based on what he had witnessed from Natalya unleashing that powerful attack, he was satisfied enough and learned more than what those scrolls ever could teach him.

“We’re done here,” The bag that was lit on fire was immediately tossed to the side, hitting against a bookshelf. The fire grew instantaneously the second it had made contact with the books, which to Damien, he didn’t care at all. Instead, he had looked at Natalya, given a small smirk before bowing to her briefly,

_“We’ll meet again soon, Natasha.”_

A flash of light emerged around the man and the three witches. It was quick - only a matter of seconds long, before the individuals had vanished into thin air. A transportation sequence where they had escaped the hall, leaving the four fairies to a fire that slowly began to grow within a matter of seconds.

Their escape leaving the group in an even more shocked position that they were once in.

It was at that point Monika had looked over at Mei who had been handling Melody, giving the other a brief moment of eye contact to express she was going in where Natalya was. Once being given that returned eye contact, Monika had rushed over to the scene. She looked down at Natalya, who looked to be absolutely startled, before reaching down to help her up.

“I’ll see if I can form a protective barrier to stop the flames from spreading,” Monika began as she held onto the other’s arm. Natalya at that point slowly turned to face the other, clearly speechless in the situation and didn’t know what to say, “You okay?”

Was she okay? Genuinely, she had no idea after the whole stunt with Damien had taken place. She was trying to figure out what he was doing with her unleashing her full power at him. To rub it in her face that she couldn’t take him down? Or perhaps to see how much he could push her into exploding in anger? 

Well, he managed to accomplish both, that was for sure.

“Mmhm,” A hand was brought up to her forehead as she slowly wiped off any sweat that had formed. As she did so, Natalya looked over at the scene of Mei slightly struggling to pull Melody out of the area to avoid the fires. The other fairy… She looked like she was in severe pain.

It made sense seeing that the pair of fairy wings that any fairy were to have - it vanished. Gone, practically destroyed out of existence.

Just as Monika had explained to the other, she had jumped into the air now to avoid the flames that were beginning to pick up in the library. Her hands were held out, as for what looked to be a barrier shield formed along the ground to avoid the fire from touching any more of the ground than it already had.

The issue was that as the barrier was laid down through the enchantment, it wasn’t long until it had suddenly disappeared and faded into thin air. 

Another realization for Monika, which she had exclaimed in a panic before reaching down to grab Natalya’s arm, “The fire is full of dark magic, my powers aren’t working—“ She began in a panic and soon, tugged the other’s arm to get her out of there, “We need to get out of here, fast!”

Escaping was the only route that they could all do. While Natalya wished she knew a counterspell for a dark fire, the issue was that her head had been throbbing in pain. She had used all of her magical energy in that one attack out of spite and anger at Damien — she had no energy to fight or do anything.

If they were to perhaps get an administrator into the room before the fires got worst, then they would have a chance to save the hall before it became engulfed by the flames.

There was no way she could argue the other to stay and try to stop it, and so, Natalya nodded as she followed just behind Monika. She stayed close to the other while passing through the flames; avoiding to make any skin contact with the flames that looked painful just from looking at it.

This was the same case for Mei. She the entire time had continued to hold onto Melody, guiding her slowly out of the hall, but trying to pick up the pace since the fires we’re growing, “It’s going to be okay, your highness,” Mei coughed underneath her breath; the smoke beginning to catch up to her, “We’re almost at the exit.”

The exit… it was a bit further away. However, Mei knew that they would be able to power through if she continued to support Melody on the way. The thing was that as they walked, Melody found herself looking back at the sight of the fires.

The fire was big… It was spreading, and the fact that it was catching a lot of Lenfia’s precious relics and scrolls on fire. Something about it didn’t settle right in the girl’s chest. All they could do was run because they couldn’t stop the fires, but couldn’t they at least try to rescue some of the scrolls before it was destroyed entirely by the fires?

If she had been listening correctly, the scrolls and relics were ancient to Lenfia. Powerful tools of information that can be destroyed in a matter of seconds through a fire. It had to have century long information that if destroyed, there was no chance of recovering it.

And despite her current condition of being in pain, the girl had pulled her arms from Mei’s grip, and with no hesitation, began to run towards the direction of the fire.

Leaving Mei paralyzed in shock as horror filled her expression.

“W-We can’t just let all this ancient history be destroyed!” Melody called out to the other fairy, which at that point, she had been kneeling down and grabbing as many books and scrolls as she could. There were a lot laid out on the ground, that she only grabbed the ones that hadn’t been on fire.

The fire was surrounding her at that point. The longer she stood there, picking up things and proceeding more into the fire, that was when she was under threat.

She was injured, let alone, in a very weak state after having her wings practically ripped from her body. The fire did eventually begin to catch up to Melody through the smoke, resulting in the young girl to eventually collapse onto her knees, coughing heavily. Even though she was a magical being, the reality was that she was also human like everyone else.

Fire smoke did have a damaging effect to humans. This was just the reality of it.

And Mei, found her heart drop the second Melody had fallen to her knees. As much as she wanted to call the younger girl an idiot for running in when she was badly injured — she couldn’t, seeing that she still had a sense of loyalty to her as a ruler of her realm.

“P-Princess Melody!” Mei cried out in a panicked exclaim seeing the young girl collapse. She had no other choice in the situation, and her heart was leading her right into it. With no hesitation, Mei had turned herself right back around and began to sprint through the fire, all while Natalya and Monika had already made their way out of the fire.

“M-Mei!?” Monika blurted out seeing the fairy rush through the flames to go after the fairy.

“What the hell is she doing!?” Natalya followed-up with the statement, looking right in the direction of where Mei had run through the flames, “Mei!”

No one could stop her at that point. Mei, who had been in between the flames, looked around frantically to see if she could find anything of Melody. The issue was that in her heart, she had already lost her mother so many years ago… She wouldn’t want to witness the death of her realm’s Princess and then suffer that consequence of being at the scene and not doing anything about it.

Searching around the flames paid off. There was a point at the corner of her eye, Mei did spot the young girl who had been coughing heavily to herself and curled up to her knees. There was no hesitation to her next act, where she had sprinted over to Melody and grabbed the younger girl’s arms, forcing her up by swinging her arm over her shoulders.

“M-Mei!” Melody coughed out into her hand, looking down at the flames. The flames were growing more surrounding them, which had her eyes widen in panic before looking at Mei, “N-No! Go, save yourself! Why did you come after me!?”

_“NO!”_

The response was loud and clear from Mei, even resulting in the Princess going silent seeing that the other wasn’t hesitating to begin leading her out of the fire. Despite the fire dangerously touching them at that point, Mei had held onto the girl with a tight grip; panting heavily herself with the smoke now beginning to catch up to her.

“I’m… not going to lose you like I lost my mom…!” The older fairy panted underneath her breath. It was getting hot, way too hot for her to handle. There had been a point as well where she noticed a flame close to touching her leg, which she shrieked and pulled back from, making sure Melody didn’t touch it.

_“I’m not leaving you!”_

Her voice filled the air in a powered cry, which was enough for something to spark within her.

A feeling that Mei had never experienced before as suddenly, what looked to be an orb began to slowly form above her. Panic formed on Mei’s expression at the sight of this sudden new feeling, but it was when a voice had filled her head and her eyes suddenly glew in light, it was a connection with her heart that began to take place.

“…W-What’s happening?” Mei gasped, unsure of what was going on while she looked around frantically in horror.

_Xiao Mei, Fairy of Music._

_You have sacrificed your life in the favor of saving a member of your own kind. And for that, you may now begin your journey as guardian fairy of all music within the hearts of others._

As the voice filled her head, everything suddenly stopped. The sense of fear, the sense of panic… And she suddenly felt herself being able to breathe again before instinctively, her hand had shot up and grasped onto the orb floating above her head. The orb upon making contact with her, flying directly into her heart as a bright light emerged around her body.

Holding up her arms into the air, the light formed around them as a pair of sparkling, light pink gloves had formed around her skin going up to her upper arm in length. Her hair, suddenly triple in length, were kept into pigtails as at the ends, they were curled with two barrettes on each pigtail secured them in place. A ruffled top formed around her bust in pink and yellow colors that sparkled in detail, as well as accompanied a matching skirt that was ruffled and had yellow strings of lace hanging on the sides of it.

Pink vines formed around her toes and legs, with diamonds shaped in the form of music notes formed on the flat top surface of her feet. Around her neck, she also wore a pink choker with a gem-shaped in the form of a heart dangled on it. Glitter formed on her eyes as make-up while she wore a pink lip as well.

To finalize the transformation, a pair of beautiful, sparkling yellow wings formed behind her. Along the edges of the wings, a sparkling edge of pink with diamonds was formed as well.

By the time she had opened her eyes and the sequence had taken an end, Mei blinked for a moment and looked around in confusion. She slowly brought her hands to her eyes, staring down at the gloves before looking down at herself at the drastic change of appearance that she hadn’t been expecting at all.

“M-Mei!” Melody gasped at that point while looking up at the other from the ground. Even she was shocked at what she had witnessed, finding herself now admiring the older fairy from how beautiful she looked, “Y-You got your enchantix!”

Enchantix… That was why it was all beginning to make sense. The sudden fullness of power, not feeling afraid, and feeling true to herself then and there. The beautiful transformation as well from her evolving from her charmix form to an enchantix form - everything made sense to Mei perfectly.

Which meant if she had been an enchantix fairy, she gasped and slowly rose into the air with an idea immediately filling her mind.

“Let me see if I can counter the dark magic in this fire, I should be able to!” Mei responded, looking down at the girl once more who gave a nod of the agreement at the idea.

Looking around the fire, Mei remained midair and took a small breath. If she wanted this to work, she had to focus on her energy. Just as she had witnessed in Radella’s office the first time she saw Elizabeta use her fairy dust, she had to focus, connect to her wings, and allow for her instincts to guide the fairy dust to her grasp.

Her wings slowly began to slow down in pace once she found herself in focus. It took a lot of energy for her to connect to her wings, though once she did, Mei rose her hands up into the air where she found feel the dust slowly moving from her wings to the palm of her hands.

Lowering her hands to see the dust, that was when she saw it was working.

The fairy dust was slowly sprinkled around the area of the fire. The moment the dust made contact with the flames, the size of the fire immediately decreased into something nonexistent. While there was the expectation that the scrolls and books would be damaged, through the power of the fairy dust, the scrolls and books remained entirely intact.

No damage was taken to them, which for Melody, she found her expression soften in relief as a large smile formed on her lips.

The thing was that Mei hadn’t been done just yet.

Flying over to the direction of where Melody had been kneeling, she still had some fairy dust left in her hands. She looked down at the younger girl with a smile, holding the dust over the fairy before speaking, “Since it was dark magic that took your wings, fairy dust should bring them back and heal you.”

The younger fairy was silent as she looked up at Mei, her eyes widened as the dust fell and made contact with her body. She took in a breath while a bright light formed around her body, before soon, the light slowly began to focus behind her.

The light formed into shape around her back, where indeed, what looked like a pair of wings that was once shattered, began to form into pieces again. A flash of light illuminated the room as the enchantment was cast. Only moments after, Melody found herself standing up with all feelings of pain disappearing.

Instead, being greeted to the sight of the two pair of wings that belonged to her, returning back to her with no sign of damage at all.

Tears slowly began to fill her eyes as she fluttered her wings for a moment. She slowly flew into the air, absolutely in shock from what she had been experiencing while at that point, Mei had lowered herself down to the ground and looked at the younger fairy with relief brought to her expression.

“T-Thank you!” Melody cried out to the other in relief, lowering herself down to rush over to Mei. She wrapped her arms around the older fairy, hugging her tightly before exclaiming again with pure happiness in her tone of voice, “Thank you so much, Mei!”

Her happy cries were met with another hug by Mei, who held onto the other tightly seeing that she was feeling much better after the situation. For those who hadn’t left the room and originally in the process of escaping, Natalya and Monika turned their heads over to where the flames last were.

Now that the flames had vanished and weren’t as big as before, they had a clear sight to see what was going on. Not only the younger fairy with her wings back, but Mei standing there hugging the younger girl with an entirely different appearance.

“…Mei!?” Monika blurted out at the sight of her, running over to the other two as Natalya followed just behind, “Y-You got your-!”

“…Enchantix…” Natalya whispered underneath her breath, observing the girl for a moment as Mei pulled back from the hug to look over herself. It was indeed true - she managed to evolve from what was once an innocent charmix fairy, to one where she had felt stronger and more powerful, “Congratulations, really.”

The situation in the library may have begun with enemies breaking in and attempting to steal, as well as start a fire - but at the end of the day, they were stopped despite their escape. And the courageousness that came from Mei to rescue Melody led her powers to evolve, allowing for her to not only stop the fire but to also help Melody recover her lost wings.

It was a series of events that Mei couldn’t help but immediately reach over and pull Monika and Natalya into a tight embrace simply out of relief. If there was anything, she was very happy to have two of her dear friends by her side during that momentous occasion.

“I’m so glad everyone’s okay…” Mei began with a relieved laugh.

_“I’m so glad…”_

* * *

The escape route was one that he hadn’t been planning to choose in the first place. Based on the circumstances of the situation, it wouldn’t have been long until a raid of fairies had broken in and do something to him and the rest of the witches. However, this didn’t mean that they had left Lenfia without any valuable information at all.

He had left the college knowing much more than he had previously first arrived.

With their escape back to their hideout in the omega dimension, this allowed for the witches that had been attacking the school to suddenly break out of the spell that they were under. Most of them had awoken from the spell in confusion, while in other cases they had fallen unconscious from the defending attacks from the fairies of Lenfia.

Fortunately for them, with Damien’s sudden disappearance, this meant there hadn’t been a fear of him coming back. In addition to the relics and scrolls not being taken, everything was assumed safe for now.

Despite this, it hadn’t changed the building up anger for the witches. By the time they had awoken from falling unconscious due to the attacks that were launched on them, they were greeted to the sight of Damien sitting in silent thought.

There was no hesitation from Gelinda as she stood up, approaching the man and grabbing him directly by the shoulder to force him to look, “What the hell, Damien!?” She snapped, “We were almost close to getting everything we needed!”

Her anger was understandable. The thought of aborting a mission that they had put so much effort into, only to leave with nothing physical. Damien gave her kudos on that, which he had simply patted her hand before moving it off his shoulder. He stood up from his seat and cleared his throat, “We didn’t leave with just nothing, ladies.”

The statement had the witch fall silent as she took a step back. What did he exactly mean by that? 

“…a bigger issue than I thought, in all truths,” The man only continued, slowly beginning to pace back and forth in thought. Since seeing Natalya launch her true power at him, the fact that she had been just a charmix fairy and nowhere near the level of a guardian fairy - she was powerful. Dangerously powerful, and more powerful than him if he slipped up, “I can’t allow for the heir of Sparx’s throne to be alive. There’s a reason I taunted her, and I saw everything that I needed to see.”

“So what?” Gelinda crossed her arms at the other with annoyance brought to her expression, “This isn’t any old news. She’s the most powerful magic being in this entire dimension. She could wipe you off your feet within seconds if you let her.”

That was the precise point he was trying to make. Frustration formed on Damien’s expression as she turned to face the rest of the witches, his hands in fists before continuing with his pace in thought, “She needs to be stopped… Every attempt I’ve had on her has failed. We need to ambush her - take her out, before she especially unlocks her final form as a fairy…”

“…What if we just, went after her for you?” Aviana interrupted after a moment. With being awake, her consciousness had been a bit intact, “Just ambushed her when she wasn’t expecting it?”

Her proposal was out of the blue, and she hadn’t been thinking straight when it was said…

…But something about this that did hit as an idea in Damien’s head.

“…yes, it’s an excellent idea,” Damien slowly turned to face the group with a large smirk on his face. The witches, who were all conscious at that point, found their eyes widen at the agreement that came from him, “If you could ambush her, whenever those friends of hers aren’t around, she’s vulnerable. That’s why I failed to defeat Alyona and Viktor back then — it was because they had a group to protect them.”

In the midst of saying this, he had held out a hand towards a waterfall. A flash of light formed within his palms, now connecting directly to the waterfall where an image of Natalya had formed. The image he had of her face - every little detail… From the pale skin to the violet-blue eyes…

…she was a spitting mixture of her father and mother combined.

“We’ll bring Natalya here…” Damien chuckled to himself once more. He approached the reflection of the water, observing the girl’s face through the image he had projected.

_“…and we’ll destroy her together.”_

* * *

The forest after a rainy day was one that was always met with a bit of sunshine. For those who had resided in the village for all Pixies, the sight of a rainbow after what had felt like a terrible rainstorm was something very exciting. An opportunity to explore and see what the wonders of nature had to offer.

It was the perfect weather as well, to go on a picnic after being trapped indoors all morning.

Flying in the air, three Pixies had been flying side by side one another. One pixie, who had been holding onto a picnic basket, looked over at the other Pixie beside her that had been holding out a blanket for them to sit down on, “Be careful with that, Rani.” She began with a pout, “Natalya gave me that, you know!”

“Would you calm yourself, Homura?” Rani looked at the other with a playful tongue sticking out of her mouth. The blanket, which had been a knitted handkerchief by the said mentioned fairy, was pink and had embroidered of Homura’s initials on the edge of it. It was something they had never seen before, especially since knitting wasn’t a thing in the magic dimension, “What did you say this was, again?”

“…I think she said it was a quilt,” Lara responded, leading the other two towards a private area so they could all sit down and set up for their picnic, “Something from Earth, apparently! It’s very cute. I want one.”

“Maybe Natalya can teach Monika to make one,” A giggle came from Homura as she looked at the other Pixie; a small smile formed along her lips at that point, “I’m sure Monika would take the time to learn too. She’s a very smart fairy and seems to learn quick!”

The three Pixies continued on with their way through the woods. Usually, it was dangerous to be out in the woods this vulnerable to any other magical creatures. However, with being pixies, there was one thing that no other magical beings had.

And this was a connection with any roaming animal. Even if it was wild, they would be able to communicate with these animals through their magic without any issue at all. It was how Pixies got along with not just animals, but with magical beings as well.

There was one area that they all had in mind for their picnic. This area, which had been an open one with grass and flowers spread along the ground, was the perfect place to have a picnic. The three Pixies had decided to settle themselves in front of what looked to be a large oak tree in the grass before Lara began the picnic by laying out Homura’s quilt so they could all sit.

“This is so nice!” Homura commented while lowering herself down to the ground. From there, she had reached into the picnic, pulling out smaller treats that she had made earlier back when she was home for them all to eat. Some of the treats included smaller sandwiches, as well as things they could snack on, “The best time to go on a picnic is always after a rainstorm.”

“I agree,” Rani settled down beside Homura, looking over the other pixie’s shoulder to see what was brought, “Whatcha make?”

As the two pixies had been engaged in their conversation about the picnic, Lara had taken this time to clear out the area so in case a storm did suddenly pick up, they would be able to get out of the area without leaves or sticks in their way. For being pixies, they were very small, so anything such as a stick could easily knock them out midair.

This included taking the time to travel up the oak tree, knocking down any acorns she saw so if squirrels or any other magical creatures did show up, they could take the acorns and run.

“Here’s one… and here’s another…” Lara began with a hum, continuing to go up the trunk of the oak tree while observing the beautiful detail of it with her eyes. For some strange reason, there had been powerful energy radiating from the tree. Could it have been a magical tree with powers?

She didn’t know, but she found herself comfortable continuing to fly up to it and knock down acorns as she saw them…

…that was until her eyes were greeted by something that she hadn’t been expecting.

Not a magical creature or animal, but something much worse upon recognition of what she was seeing. All it took was a matter of seconds before what sounded to be a horrified, panicked scream had filled the area. Her scream being loud enough to catch the attention of the two Pixies who were still engaged in their picnic conversation.

That conversation being immediately interrupted by the horrific scream coming from their friend.

“Lara!?” Homura called out, jumping into the air with Rani at that point to go up the oak tree. Confusion formed on her face since she had no idea what was going on with Lara, “Are you okay!?”

“H-H-He..head…m-m-miss…”

“…What?” Rani stared at the other with her brows furrowed, now reaching over to move Lara out of the way since clearly, the Pixie had been staring at something that had been making her freak out on the spot, “Why are you so freaked—

_“I-IT’S HEADMISTRESS RADELLA!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! Hope everyone had a good week! Welcome to chapter 7 of the story - pretty interesting based on what had happened last chapter, huh? 
> 
> Less angst, more of continuing on with the plot and Damien's story as the antagonist. As well as working on developing each of the character's under their own situations. There's Elizabeta with her planet being under chaos, Florentyna not being able to see her father, Mei's mourning for her mother, and a ton more. Nat's situation has been part of all 3 stories, but it's also good for all of the characters to at least go through some sort of torture. ;) 
> 
> Including Radella... Sort of shocking, right? I see Radella as a very dominant and powerful woman in battle (i.e., Fem!Rome being her portrayal in this) so it's super interesting to have her be beat by Damien for once. 
> 
> Which speaking of, now that there's a new conflict, you should expect it to be discussed more in chapter 8! As for when it'll be released, since I am back to work from the holiday break, this means that chapter 8 will be released on: 01/16/2020! 
> 
> I'll do my best to try and finish the chapter to get it up. I want to grind through part 3 as fast as I can, because well... (I may or may have not already finished the next part to this story... heh. 8) ) Once again, thank you so much for all the support!
> 
> See you on January 16th! <3
> 
> UPDATE 1/16/21: Hi all! Hope you had a good week. I am currently powering through the chapter as we speak. I hope to have it up no later than tomorrow afternoon! Thanks so much for your patience! <3
> 
> UPDATE 1/17/21: Hi again! Chapter is up! Enjoy and thanks for your patience! <3


	9. The Black Willow's Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a magical creature or animal, but something much worse upon recognition of what she was seeing. All it took was a matter of seconds before what sounded to be a horrified, panicked scream had filled the area. Her scream being loud enough to catch the attention of the two Pixies who were still engaged in their picnic conversation.
> 
> That conversation being immediately interrupted by the horrific scream coming from their friend.
> 
> “Lara!?” Homura called out, jumping into the air with Rani at that point to go up the oak tree. Confusion formed on her face since she had no idea what was going on with Lara, “Are you okay!?”
> 
> “H-H-He..head…m-m-miss…”
> 
> “…What?” Rani stared at the other with her brows furrowed, now reaching over to move Lara out of the way since clearly, the Pixie had been staring at something that had been making her freak out on the spot, “Why are you so freaked—
> 
> “I-IT’S HEADMISTRESS RADELLA!”

It was a momentous occasion at Lenfia College with the disappearance of Damien and the witches. For an unexpected attack to take place in the school, with some severe damages to the academic halls nonetheless, it was a bigger relief to all of them that they would be able to resume with the semester schedule.

After the attack and the witches breaking out of the spell, all fairies returned to their dorms for the evening. The remainder of the courses were canceled for the rest of the day, as well as called off for the next day for those who may want to go home or to take a break after the horrors.

There was still one remaining question though that was left unanswered. After announcing that classes were canceled for the remainder of the day and for the entirety of the next day, it hadn’t been Radella who had made this decision. It had been Glynda, who made an announcement from the Headmistress’ office where faculty had begun to recast a spell to fix the damages of it.

The one thing, unlike Earth, was that if there was damage to a building, it would be easy to fix it through magic. But this didn’t stop the fact that most were very worried about what had happened to Radella. She disappeared off into the woods with Damien, and hadn’t been seen since then.

Except for three little individuals. Three magical beings were on a simple picnic, only to be greeted by the horrific sight of something they all hadn’t been expecting.

The only thing that the three pixies, Homura, Rani, and Lara found themselves doing quickly as possible, was to inform those at Lenfia about their discovery. Not necessarily to the administrators, but flying directly to the suite that belonged to their bonded fairies who all seemed to be in the process of getting ready for bed.

Monika and Tatyana were both in their respective rooms, putting on their pajamas to get ready for bed. All at the same time, Mei had been sitting on her bed, playing the string to her guitar in silence as she seemed to have been working on a new song. Elizabeta had gone to take a phone call from her parents after today’s events, while Natalya had been in the shower cleaning herself up.

Florentyna had been sitting in the living room with a robe and her hair wrapped in a towel, after taking a shower and letting Natalya have the restroom. In her hands, she had been holding onto a bottle of nail polish; attempting to finish painting her nails while watching the television that had been playing out the news for the magic dimension. Specifically in terms of getting an update on what was going on back on Solis, but also to see what the news would say about the attack on Lenfia.

However, it was when she had heard the sounds of… Something tapping against the window, that her instincts as a fairy had kicked in. While the sounds were very faint, she paused in the middle of her painting to stand up. She walked on her heels, not wanting to mess up the pedicure she had been working on, before opening it and peeking her head out.

Though what she hadn’t been expecting were for three screaming Pixies to run flying in.

_“HELP!!!”_

The sudden exclaim that came from Rani and Homura in unison while Lara had been frantically flying around the suite caught Florentyna off guard. She shrieked from being startled; stumbling back against a chair behind her and sitting down as she watched the sight of the Pixies flying around like crazy.

“What—“ Florentyna began with a gasp, “What are you guys doing here—“

_“What is that noise?”_

A new voice emerged from the bathroom when hearing all of the shriekings. Turning her head over, Florentyna had been greeted to the sight of Natalya standing there in her own robe, as well as had her hair wrapped in a towel since she had just stepped out of the shower.

This didn’t seem to be a good thing, since the second Natalya had made eye contact with one screaming Pixie, she choked on her breathing from being startled, “H-Homura!?”

_“NATALYAAA!!!”_

Loud shrieking came from Homura within seconds of making eye contact with her bonded fairy. There was no hesitation that came from Homura as she flew herself at the direction of the fairy; tackling herself against the woman’s bust and shaking. Natalya, who was extremely confused by the situation, slowly patted Homura’s back.

Now that the screaming from the pixies became ten times louder, this had managed to catch everyone’s attention in the suite.

Monika and Tatyana were next to popping their heads out of their rooms, where Tatyana had a hair elastic in her hair as she had been in the process of putting her hair up. Monika, who was wearing pajamas and a pair of glasses to indicate she was reading, stared at the sight of not only Homura crying into Natalya’s chest but Rani hiding behind Florentyna out of fear.

The second Monika had made eye contact with Lara though, the Pixie had gone crying off to her and clinging onto her bonded fairy straight away.

The sound of the suite’s door opening could be heard now. Elizabeta, who had her phone in hand and had just finished speaking with her family, stared now at the sight of the three Pixies who seemed absolutely horrified out of their minds, “What the hell?” She began and realized who exactly it was, “Homura, Rani, Lara — what are you doing here? This late too?”

 _“Lizzy!”_ The three cried out in unison to the fairy.

The Pixies had known Elizabeta far longer than any of their bonded fairies. They had known Elizabeta since she was a little girl, so naturally, upon seeing someone they loved, they all left their respected bonded fairies and went to hug Elizabeta right away. All of them were crying, leaving Elizabeta with no other choice but to put her phone away quickly to catch them and hug them close.

“I have no idea what’s going on, by the way!” Florentyna began with her hands up innocently, unsure of what to say.

With the number of times they had been asked what was going on, eventually, Homura had been the first one to break while rubbing her eyes, “I-It’s bad! Absolutely bad!” She began and looked over at the group of fairies, where she noticed they were all staring at her, “W-We went on a picnic after the rainstorm, a-and we f-found something bad!”

“…Was in another wild animal?” Elizabeta questioned and looked at the Pixie with her brows furrowed. She knew that Pixies could get startled by anything, so the reaction that they were all having wasn’t surprising at all.

The issue of it being something bad was hard to believe at first for the group. Pixies tend to get scared by a lot of things, so if they were in the woods having a picnic close to their village, there was never anything dangerous around the animal. Perhaps the occasional wild animal or two, but even then, nothing would try to attack them. That was until something had hit one of them.

Particularly Natalya, who while she had been standing outside the door of the bathroom watching the scene, an uncomfortable feeling hit the pit of her chest.

A feeling that she didn’t know how to describe. It was a feeling that was familiar, but she didn’t remember where she last felt it. She remained quiet while the Pixies continued onwards about what they had seen while clutching onto her chest, taking in a breath.

When was the last time she felt this way? This way of sudden nervousness, sudden fear, and doubt… It was as if her magical energy had been attempting to connect with what was going on in the situation.

And it hit her.

The last time she had felt this way - it was the day she had woken up from that terrible nightmare at home when the fire had broken out in her family’s bakery. She felt the same way. Uncomfortable in the pit of her chest, feeling sick, as well as having an unsinkable feeling of doubt and fear.

Something was wrong. It was bigger than an animal. Which at that point, Natalya walked over to where the Pixies had been exclaiming to Elizabeta about how she needed to believe them. Even if she was wet from her shower, she didn’t care as she knelt down and looked directly into Homura’s eyes, reaching over and placing a hand on the Pixie’s head to get her attention.

Homura’s sniffing was loud. Her eyes were full of tears, but the second she felt the fairy’s hand, her fear suddenly vanished and was replaced with a sense of comfort.

“You said you saw something in the woods, right?” Natalya asked for clarification, which the Pixie found herself nodding to at the question. It was at this point that she looked over at a clock in the kitchen. It was just around 7 PM, and their curfew was at 8 before the barrier was put up to make sure fairies stayed underneath their curfew. And so, she looked at the three Pixies who now gave the other their undivided attention, “Can you show me?”

Asking if it could be shown to her was something that no one in the group had been expecting Natalya to say. The issue of the matter wasn’t necessarily that the pixies were scared, it was more of in her heart, her powers had been telling her something was wrong. It was just like the fire - something was wrong with the bakery, and she woke up in a frenzy that her powers were telling her that there was a fire.

Yet in this instance, it was as if her powers didn’t want her to know. Her powers told her something was wrong, but Natalya had to see it for herself to better understand.

Leaving the suite before the curfew was a risk. A big risk that Natalya didn’t hesitate to agree to, seeing that in a matter of seconds after being told by the pixies they would guide her to it, she had snapped her fingers and the bathrobe around her body disappeared. Instead, she had transformed from her human form to a fairy one with a flash of light.

Natalya stood up straight and looked at the rest of the group, “Well, are you guys coming or not?”

A sudden proposal to go out. Some of them were hesitant due to the strict rules that were set in place at Lenfia because of the Damien situation. But seeing how distressed the Pixies were… It was a situation where they had to trust what Homura, Rani, and Lara were trying to tell them.

After all, they wouldn’t come all the way to Lenfia without there being actual reasoning to it.

The decision was unexpected. But one that was met in mutual agreement that they would at least go and scope out what was exactly scaring the Pixies. They would simply just have to be back before 8, which was when the magical barrier went up by Glynda. With Lenfia being very close to the woods as well, it wouldn’t be long until they would all arrive.

And so, one by one, with wings transformed to their backs, each fairy had gone flying out of their balcony window with Homura specifically, leading the way.

Leaving Lenfia when it was this late at night was a different experience for all of them. Seeing that most of the school year, they spent it indoors of their suite like any other college students with having assignments to do.

Upon arriving to specifically where the Pixies had been guiding them, it had been surrounded by oak trees. An area where wild animals would roam about, but it was still indeed one that made sense as to why they would have a picnic. It was quiet, peaceful - a good place to admire nature if it was a factor of a location.

Though as the fairies landed on the ground to one particular oak tree, the Pixies who had been staring right at the tree immediately began to shake violently in fear. This bringing not only confusion to the fairies, but specifically Natalya as she walked over to see what they were looking at.

“Well, what is it—“ Were the first words that came from the woman before stepping past the Pixies…

_“…БОЖЕ МОЙ!“_

What sounded to be a horrifying exclaim come from Natalya as she stumbled back from being startled at what she was seeing. At first, she had thought she would be looking at the sight of a normal tree. But instead, she found herself exclaiming ‘oh my god’ under her native language, bumping straight into Florentyna’s chest as the other caught her.

“What?” Florentyna looked at the other blonde with confusion brought to her expression. She helped Natalya up and looked over in the direction of the tree…

…before bursting out into a loud shriek.

One by one, each fairy had been exposed to the true sight of why there was a sudden startle coming from the first two fairies. The resemblance of the trunk of the tree… It hadn’t been any ordinary tree.

Nonetheless, one that had a terrible enchantment cast onto it.

The bottom of the tree had started off as any ordinary tree. However, it was as the tree progressed more into its trunk was where the horror fully took place.

A human body had been engulfed by the wood. It was as if the body had been stuck and in the middle of screaming as if the tree had been cast as an enchantment to wrap around the figure. The figure was screaming but was absolutely frozen.

The individual which they all knew, which resulted in Mei gasping and bringing her hands to her mouth at first, “H-Headmistress…”

“…R-Radella…” Elizabeta finished off, too horrified at that point to move from her current place.

Despite the horrifying circumstances, Tatyana observed the sight of it. She was known to be the one to be mostly startled, which she was… However, she found herself remaining calm as she approached the oak tree to observe the detail of the face, “Hold on a second,” She began taking in a breath now before placing her hands against the trunk.

A light formed in the palm of her hands. As her eyes were closed, she took this as a moment to use her powers of nature to connect with the tree itself. While the tree was faint and it was hard to detect any life, she did manage to find a connection deep within its roots. She gasped as she pulled back, looking up at where Radella’s face was.

“I-It is her…” Tatyana confirmed to the rest of the group, only to now slowly turn her head over to face them all. She didn’t know what to say. She was speechless - and in major shock just as they all were, “She’s trans-combined with the tree, but it’s not that easy as it seems…” she first explained once figuring out how to explain it to the others, who weren’t as nature-strong as her, “The oak tree has grown around her body, which means that her life force has been mixed with the tree.”

“…So what you’re saying is if we try to get her out…” Elizabeta responded to the explanation calmly, now approaching the oak tree to observe it closer just as Tatyana did earlier, “…we can’t hurt the tree without hurting her?”

Tatyana nodded in response and placed a hand on the tree, rubbing her hand against the trunk of it gently, “Correct,” She confirmed the other’s claim with a small sigh. Her dark-green orbs turned to face the tree once more, “It’s hibernation magic. A type of magic that only dark figures, such as witches or warlocks, use to counter the light of nature.”

“…What should we do, then?” Florentyna asked upon getting the clarification from Tatyana. She looked up at the tree, crossing her arms as her frown only grew, “If it’s hibernation magic, doesn’t that mean it’s killing her?”

It was a very true point. One that even Monika couldn’t help but look at the other with her brows rise in a bit of amusement, “Wow, Florentyna actually did her homework this time.”

A small eye-roll came from Florentyna as this was said, followed by her sticking out her tongue at the other. Monika held her arms up in an innocent shrug since it wasn’t to call her out, but a compliment seeing that the other had a quick answer to the mentioning of darker magic coming into play of the situation.

However, in the midst of the small conversation taking place, Natalya had been the one to take a step towards the oak tree. She placed a hand on the trunk of it, taking in a sigh. It pained to see someone whom she admired be under this position, which came with her sudden proposal, “We have to do something about it.” She began and turned her head towards the rest of the group, “Especially after _everything_ Radella done for us…

_…and I think I have a bit of an idea on how we can start.”_

That was the main idea that had prioritized in her mind. There was no possible way that they were to leave Radella there to slowly die under the hands of trapped magic. She had done so much for them in terms of teaching them about magic and helping them grow into the fairies that they were now.

If saving her was the one thing she was asked to do, personally, Natalya would do it.

And she knew the rest of the group would do the same as well.

In terms of this proposal, the timing of the problem worked out entirely in their favor. Her idea was under a limited time constraint, seeing that while they did have classes canceled the following day due to the events of Damien earlier that day, it meant they only had a full day to find an answer and a way to save Radella.

With every spell, there was a way to break it. Damien’s magic wasn’t impossible to defeat, seeing after the spell that was cast on Elizabeta and how she had managed to break it by countering it with her own magic. The issue was that hibernation magic was a bit trickier, with something such as fairy dust not being enough to break it that easily.

Which meant the group of girls had a long evening ahead of them in terms of researching. Researching specifically different ways to not only find a counterspell but how they could free their Headmistress without killing her.

Books were placed on the surface of the coffee table in the living room upon their arrival back to Lenfia. Fortunately, the girls had made it back before curfew, which meant they were able to sneak right back into their suite without getting caught.

The books had been ones directly from the restricted vault of the college’s library. Only third years were allowed to use it for homework or research. The first and second years were prohibited… Which for them, now recently graduating into their third year at Lenfia, meant that they had this privilege.

The timing of it came perfect as well, seeing that the second the vault was allowed access to them, Natalya had gone in the vault earlier that day for other reasons. The main reason being to better understand what source of the magic of the ancestral witches Damien carried, which based on the number of books she had brought back to the suite, it was plenty of information.

And perhaps enough information to better understand where the version of hibernation magic that Damien was using had been coming from.

“Let’s get started.” Natalya had sat down on the couch with a pair of glasses on, “There should be something about hibernation magic in here.”

The one thing that was amusing to most people was that while she was one of the most powerful fairies of the magic dimension, she had reading glasses due to not having the best vision. As the woman saw there, she crossed a leg over the other; reaching for the first book that was on top of the stack while the rest of the group followed by grabbing their own.

Magic couldn’t be used for everything. This included reading, which was why they would have to take the time and scan through as many books as they could until they could find a possible answer.

The entire time they were all reading, books that didn’t contain any information pertaining to Damien and his magic were tossed into a pile that didn’t matter. Tatyana on occasion would find herself standing up to go make some tea for the group, seeing that they were expected to spend a long night trying to find an answer.

Florentyna on the other hand, found herself staring at the text while dozing off occasionally. She rubbed her eyes at one point, looking at Natalya, who seemed to be completely fine while sipping her tea and reading, “How are you so wide awake?”

The question was out of the blue. Natalya looked at the other and slowly lowered her glasses, glaring in the direction of the other, “You forget I’m a night owl,” She commented and sighed, shaking her head and turning it back to the book she was reading, “I spent my entire childhood staying up and reading. You get used to it.”

“Part of me thought she was going to say she’s used to staying up with the number of times she’s snuck out to see Alfred,” Elizabeta couldn’t help but to tease just a bit, which had Natalya choke on her breathing as laughter could be heard, “Sorry, too soon?"

The comment had the blonde’s brows furrow just a tad. It wasn’t that it hadn’t been too soon. Oh no, she’s been speaking with Alfred now that the incident on Eraqion had been resolved… Yet, her friends didn’t know that.

Wouldn’t stop her from firing back.

“No, not really,” Natalya responded, placing her cup of tea onto the coffee table before pausing on her reading. She looked at Elizabeta with an innocent smirk brought to her lips, now resting her chin in the palm of her hand.

That smile of hers only continuing to grow and grow more.

A smile that progressively became creeper the longer she stared at Elizabeta.

“…What are you smiling about?” Mei had stopped her reading at that point, where she had been wearing a pair of headphones to focus. She removed the headphones, staring in the direction of where Natalya with confusion formed on her face.

Everyone, minus Monika who seemed to be focused in her reading, had given Natalya all their undivided attention.

_“So that day when Gilbert picked you up before we left for Eraqion, you both obviously didn’t participate in the devil’s tango, da?”_

Silence. Silence filled the room entirely when Natalya had said this, after finishing it by saying ‘yes’ in her native tongue. A response that not even Elizabeta couldn’t help but to slowly feel her jaw slowly drop, before Natalya had turned her attention to her book again.

These words weren’t dismissed lightly. The claim was bold - one that left Elizabeta speechless to the point…

“YOU GUYS DID _WHAT!?”_

Florentyna exclaimed before immediately being shushed by everyone. She stood up, not caring if anyone had heard as she looked at Elizabeta and walked over, grabbing the other by the shoulder and forcing the girl to look at her.

“Say sike, like right now.” Florentyna choked out, clearly shocked since she hadn’t been expecting to hear such a bold statement such as that one.

“Damn… Liz is getting it more than I ever would if that’s true,” Mei couldn’t help but laugh before turning to the next page of her book.

All while this took place, Tatyana had brought her hands up to her ears, clearly not wanting to be part of the conversation as her face was burning red.

The thing that the group hadn’t been expecting, had been Elizabeta to move Florentyna’s arms from her shoulders before taking in a breath. Followed by this, letting out a small amount of panicked laughter in the back of her throat, “Wow.” She began and looked at Natalya, sitting back in her seat, “How… who told you?”

The question was enough to have Florentyna to bring her hands up to her head, “SO IT’S TRUE!?”

“Florentyna, I swear to the holy goddess of this dimension, if you don’t shut up I will actually cast _silence_ on you.” Monika snapped at the other as she clearly was in the middle of reading something. Immediately in response to this claim, Florentyna brought her hands to her mouth and fell silent.

Despite the moment of being told to silence, Elizabeta’s question still lingered in the air. For one thing of the situation, being called out such as that had been nowhere near expected. The issue was that while everyone may have seemed oblivious to the situation, Natalya hadn’t.

The signs were all there. The fact that since the two meetings, it wasn’t hard to tell that both Elizabeta and Gilbert talked a lot. It reminded her of when she had first gotten to know Alfred… She would spend countless amount of hours talking to him at night. If not talking to him, then seeing him in person and spending time with him.

The first clue was after the events in the Realm of Relix. Then came with the events on Atlantic, how the man seemed very worried about Elizabeta and offered to help her Kingdom by taking care of Damien… Then came a conversation she had with Alfred about how he’s noticed Gilbert acting a bit happier anytime it was mentioned that both respected friend groups would be hanging out with each other.

But then, something managed to catch her attention after having one detailed conversation with Alfred via text. She had kept her distance from Eraqion seeing that she knew her friends would try and stop her from seeing him since no one knew if the spell had fully broken out of him yet.

She was the only one who knew. But this didn’t mean she’d stop communicating with him if this was the case.

Alas, one interesting text message later on how Alfred had found out the day they had rescued him from the spell, he had found a box of open condom packages in the back of his ship.

When confronting Gilbert whose it belonged to, men talked. Men bragged about the individuals they were with. She knew that Alfred certainly told things to Gilbert that were private, seeing how he would flirt with her from time to time, so the fact that Gilbert was honest with Alfred - that was how she found out.

And she was honest in her response.

“Men talk.” The small smirk remained on Natalya’s lips by the time she had gone back to reading, “My boyfriend may be a dumbass, but he knows a lot of things.”

“But that was recent… Wait, Natalya,” Mei interrupted after a moment, looking at the other with her eyes widened in suspicion. Natalya kept her eyes away from looking at the rest of the group, avoiding that eye contact, “Have you heard from Alfred—“

_“—Pause for a second, I think I may have found something.”_

The question that was asked by Mei being put to a halt shocked the rest of the group. Even Natalya, who was silent when she was asked, ignored it right away since she didn’t think they would be all ready to know that she has seen Alfred since the whole incident on Eraqion.

Monika’s interruption came at a perfect time, which resulted in the blonde who also had a pair of reading glasses on to push the lenses up to her head, “This whole chapter discusses the different ways to counter hibernation magic,” Monika first explained and turned the book over for the rest of the group to see, “Hibernation is nature magic, and according to this, there’s a tree that produces powerful energy nowhere near any ordinary magical being. Its tears have been used to break hibernation spells in the past, especially from witches and warlocks.”

As the woman explained this, she had flipped in between the pages to reveal the further details of what she had been explaining. The tears of a specific tree were lined out as well, with images and the tears being described to once be used to heal an entire realm from hibernation magic.

“The issue is that there are only a certain amount of magical beings who can use the magic from the tears to create a counterspell,” Monika further explained and lowered the book with a sigh, followed by flipping to the next page to scan through the information quickly, “We can’t even touch the tears with our bare skin, since contact with it will count on you as a magical being… So it’s extremely dangerous, but also, is powerful within itself.”

“And where this tree located?” Mei asked with her arms crossed, “Surely we should be able to get a few drops of its tears if it means saving Radella, right?”

Monika turned her head back to the book and flipped to the next page of where exactly the tree was. Upon finding the information, she cleared her throat and held the book out to Mei, “In the Realm of Helia.”

A gasp could be heard from among the group when the realm was said aloud. It was at this point that Tatyana had stood up and approached Monika to look at the book, observing the finer text with her hands brought to her lips in shock, “Helia? That’s my home realm!” She began and reached over to flip a page, “It isn’t specifically asking about the Black Willow tree, is it?”

A pause came from Monika as this was asked. Taking the book back, she flipped to the previous pages and read for a moment before nodding, “Mhm, the Black Willow's tears from the Realm Helia. That’s where it’s located.”

“That would make a lot of sense… Last time I was there, I just remember seeing trees, plants, and all that sort of nature-y stuff,” Mei commented and closed her book. Now that they had managed to find an answer, it wouldn’t even be worth it continuing with the research, “How easy is it to get to this tree?”

“Very,” Tatyana smiled in reassurance before settling down on the couch and crossing a leg over the other so she could explain in further detail, “Helia is the tree’s home, which means residents at any time, in sickness or in health, can use the tree. I can call my family in the morning and see if they could perhaps speak to the elders of the royal court… But,” She paused and crossed her arms, “AAs Monika said, it’s extremely dangerous because its water is part of the flow of time.”

“Flow of time?…” Mei slowly tilted her head, now finding herself lost in the conversation on what the other meant.

Just as she said it, that was what Tatyana meant. She nodded in confirmation to the question being asked before continuing, “Its tears can reverse the flow of time, and can change what has happened to a person. If a person is ill and makes contact with the tears, they can reverse their illness before it ever happened.”

It was intriguing information. All interesting information as well, which had Natalya lean over after lowering her glasses to remove them, “So, if we bring some of these tears to the Radella tree… we may be able to turn back time moments before she was trapped, and set her free.”

“Sounds about right,” Monika closed the book and placed it onto her lap. Now that they had an answer and a way to get there, she turned her head over to the clock. It was still the very early morning - just around 2 am. So there was still the opportunity to get some rest, “We still don’t know how powerful Damien’s spell is and when it’ll be too late, so my advice is we get sleep now, and leave early in the morning to Helia.”

A nod of mutual agreement was made among the girls at this idea. As the proposal was made, this was when the books that were brought out were put away for the evening to be returned to the library later on.

One by one, each girl had gotten up from their spots to go to their respected rooms. Not only to go to bed but to get that rest necessary for travel the following day. Tatyana had taken this time to pull out her phone, which she knew calling her family at that time would be bad, but it was a bit of an emergency if they were going to be leaving early that morning.

A quick phone call later, a plan was fully confirmed for that following day to make sure that they all would be able to arrive to Helia safely.

The following morning arrived quicker than the girls had all thought. Since it was decided that they would all leave the early morning, this meant just around the time of sunrise. Normally they would be awake at this time for classes, but the fact that it was for a mission, it would require more energy and attention than normal.

The group gathered in the living room of the suite. While half of them were tired, this being mainly Natalya, Mei, and Elizabeta - Tatyana, Florentyna, and Monika were wide awake and ready to go.

In her hands, Florentyna had taken off the ring she had been wearing and looked at it for a moment before with a flash of light, she had tossed the object into the air. The ring within seconds had turned into the infamous scepter that belonged to her family, before quickly, she had swung it down in front of her to form what looked to be a portal.

_“To Helia!"_

A portal that filled with light; illuminating the entire room. For those who were still tired and almost asleep, the light flashing had been enough to wake them from their slumber. Soon, each fairy had taken a step inside the portal after it had been summoned. Florentyna took the first step in seeing that she had been the one to summon it, before the last one, who had been Mei to step inside, resulting in the portal to close.

It was a quick transport to the realm. With opening up, a portal, stepping through the light had been a direct way to being brought to a large, grand field that had been part of the new realm. It was sunny out, as well as birds being heard chirping in the area. It was a different setting from their suite, which showed the portal was successful.

Florentyna snapped her fingers once everyone had gone through the portal for it to vanish. As she did so, she tossed the scepter into the air; watching as another flash of light formed around the object with magic, before turning back into an ordinary ring, _“Florentyna’s teleport thanks you for riding with us, and hopes to see you again soon!~”_

The ring was placed back onto her finger while everyone took a moment to admire the area. The Realm of Helia, just as it was described the previous night, was very beautiful. With being transported to a grand field, not only had there been grass but plenty of trees and flowers in the surrounding area.

It was true to nature. Nothing industrialized on the planet. Instead, a life surrounded the realm. At a certain point, Elizabeta turned to face the rest of the group in amazement, “This place is absolutely gorgeous."

“My allergies are going to hate me…” Mei couldn’t help but chuckle to herself while rubbing her nose. Already she could feel the sensitivity to her nose, which moments after making this statement, she found herself sneezing into her arm.

With being back in the realm, Tatyana knew right away where they needed to go. She looked over at the rest of the group with a smile, “Just follow me,” She explained, already beginning to walk ahead since there was no time to waste, “There’s someone who I’d like for you all to meet as well.”

This statement was something that none of them had been expecting. But with having no clue on where to go, Tatyana was their own source of getting through the realm. And so, the group followed just behind her where they had walked down the large field they had appeared in from the portal.

The one thing that was admirable about the realm was that instead of it relying on technology like most of the other realms in the dimension, this one was different. Where it seemed that most magical beings did rely on their magic to do things, as well as had their homes in the air within trees instead of the ground.

This was certainly the case upon their arrival minutes after leaving the field. The group had been greeted to a variety of houses, which straight away, they all recognized it to be the neighborhood that Tatyana’s family lived in. Though what they hadn’t been expecting was as they arrived closer to her home, a loud, happy cry could be heard ahead of them.

_“Tatyana!”_

The voice was new. One that none of them had recognized, aside from Tatyana, who paused in her walking. Looking up ahead, immediately her green orbs had made contact with a familiar little girl standing in front of a large tree. She had been wearing what looked to be a sundress and had a gardening hat on, which showed that she had been outside for a while. Her short hair had been pulled back with two red ribbons, while her own green orbs exchanged eye contact with the other.

It wasn’t long then until Tatyana had made a sprint for the younger girl. The second they were close, she had dropped to her knees and pulled the younger girl into a tight hug, which loud giggling could be heard from the child which brought immediate confusion to the rest of the fairies' faces.

Who was this girl?

“You’ve been gone forever!” What sounded like a relieved cry came from the younger girl, which had Tatyana chuckle for a moment before pulling back to look at her.

“It’s only been a week, sweetie. But a week does feel like forever, hm?” As this was said, Tatyana stood up and had held onto the younger girl’s hands. She turned to face the group, which the five fairies had been confused about who the little girl was in the first place, “Everyone, this is my younger sister, Rebeka.”

That was when it hit them. It all made sense based on how quickly Tatyana had run to the little girl and hugged her closely. Based on appearance, she had to have been at least ten years old - maybe even younger based on her height.

Rebeka looked at the group and waved with a large smile on her face, “It’s a pleasure to meet you all!”

“A pleasure to meet you as well, Rebeka.” Mei responded to the younger girl and held out a hand to the child, which the younger girl immediately took and shook, “So I’m assuming you’re the surprise your sis told us about, hm?”

“Yup!” Rebeka giggled in response to the statement after pulling her hand back, before just about to meet the rest of the group, her eyes widened upon making contact with one fairy of the group.

One that she didn’t expect to meet that soon. Let alone, very quick to meet in general as she gasped and ran toward the direction of Natalya. Within seconds, what looked to be a flash of light form in the younger girl’s hands before she bowed quickly and held out an item. Not just any item - but it seemed to be a journal, “P-Princess Natasha!” She gasped and looked up at the older fairy with her eyes widened in excitement, “C-Can I have your autograph?”

The last thing that any of the group had ever expected was to see such a thing. Even for Natalya, who was knelt there to exchange a brief handshake with the younger girl, found herself choking on her breathing before a monotoned, confused, “What.” Managed to choke out from between her lips.

Seeing the broad confusion from the girl, Tatyana panicked as she nervously chuckled and placed a hand on Rebeka’s back, looking at Natalya with a small smile, “Sorry. Our parents used to tell us stories about the Company of Light to us when we were kids… so when the whole news broke out about you—“

A hand was risen by Natalya to get the other to silence the statement. She already figured at that point, which with a sigh, she had looked at Rebeka who looked very nervous. Sometimes it was still weird to her… Seeing or experiencing younger fairies approach her and ask for something like an autograph.

The only reason why it was weird being that she didn’t feel like a Princess. Let alone, didn’t feel true to her origins as a fairy. She still felt like the normal person who had come from Earth, and understandably so.

But for the sake of it being a kid, and the fact that she swore she could feel her friend’s eyes glaring daggers at her back if she didn’t accept, Natalya had reached for the book and opened it which lightened up Rebeka’s eyes in excitement, “How do you spell your name? Where I’m from we spell it R-e-b-e-c-c-a, or R-e-b-e-k-k-a.” She explained before soon, Rebeka had answered the question and watched as the blonde wrote in the journal with her signature. After a moment, she handed it back to the younger girl, “Here.”

“T-Thank you, your highness!” Rebeka found a large smile form on her lips before turning to face Tatyana, who had been continuing to smile down at her sister. It was a good sight to Tatyana to see her younger sister happy, which she was glad that Natalya agreed to it in the first place.

Introductions continued as followed. Each fairy had the chance to introduce themselves to Rebeka, who politely introduced herself as well by shaking their hands. Once it had been all set and done with everyone knowing each other, Tatyana interrupted by clearing her throat, “So, did the royal elders say it was okay to see the willow?”

“Yes!” Rebeca turned to face the older fairy before with a flash of light, the journal she had summoned with her magic had vanished, “Mama spoke with the elders like you asked, and she told me to tell you that you have to go to the City of Trees, and from there, there’s a direct path that will bring you to the Willow tree.”

“The City of Trees… That isn't too far from here,” Tatyana began with thought before nodding in understanding. It was from there that she looked over at the rest of the group with a smile, holding out her hand for Rebeka to take, “Well, let’s get on our way then.”

With now knowing where to go, Tatyana had been the one to lead the group while the entire time, holding onto the younger girl’s hand. Walking through what looked to be a beautiful forest, it was enough to bring reassurance to the group that there was no harm coming their way. Every creature on the realm was all nature-based, which with them being fairies, nature was always on their sides naturally.

Walking in the direction that Tatyana led allowed them to not only sight-see the realm but have a chance to admire the beauty of the realm. With its flowers and large trees full of birds and life, it was a planet that welcomed magical beings right away. This being shown especially with Rebeka breaking free from Tatyana’s hand at one point from getting distracted by a butterfly, resulting in Tatyana to gasp and call out to the girl running off.

_“Rebeka! Stay close, please!”_

* * *

_“Chasing butterflies… What a fairy thing to do.”_

A light illuminated from a crystal ball in front of the man who stood in place. The area within the room he was in was silent while his arms were crossed, observing the scene that was taking place.

Since making his proposal to the witches about seeing Natalya as a bigger problem than he had thought, this meant that he had to observe her at all times.

This included whenever she made missions outside of Magix. If this girl’s power was something he had underestimated at first, only to be completely wrong, this was something that needed to change right away.

“Seeking help from the realm of all nature to break the spell I had cast on Radella…” Damien muttered to himself in thought, now sitting down in a seat while bringing a hand to his chin to observe the scene of the six fairies and the little girl that had continued to walk, “How interesting…”

The Realm of Helia had been on his list of realms to ambush, but only under a matter of time. Seeing that he had mastered the key of hibernation spells, he hadn’t mastered any nature magic quite yet. If he were to form an ambush against the realm, it wouldn’t be hard for the guardians of the realm to quickly undo the damage he could bring.

The fact that they had all gone to Helia to find a counterspell for Radella - this amused him, greatly. It seemed that these fairies had more knowledge than he had thought, especially based on how the witches had emphasized that they were ‘dumber’ than they looked.

Dumber… It sounded something familiar that the ancestral witches had told him time and time again. But witches were always proven wrong since if he hadn’t been a being of darkness, fairies were more intelligent than they seemed.

Since leaving the Omega Dimension, there has been more room for possibilities in terms of spell casting and practicing magic that he hadn’t had the chance to use before. The new hideout of where they had been specifically located, had been in a lake. Not just any ordinary lake, but a lake that resided deep within the depths of the City of Magix.

However, the hide-out had been beyond the surface of the water. They were fully underground the water, where the only source of water present could be found above them. The issue with Atlantic had been was that it was always wet… And while this newer area was surrounded by water, it wasn’t as wet and disgusting.

A snap of his fingers was all it took when Damien had finally reached a conclusion of thought. With the fairies being on Helia, they were vulnerable. No other force to protect them, which meant if they were to all be taken out then and there, it would be easier to go after his main target and take her out.

_“Gelinda, Aviana, Nebula - come here. I have some news.”_

His voice rung throughout this area of the hideout. Summoning them took just a little bit of magic, which as he made the call, it wasn’t long until what looked to be three portals formed in front of the man. Stepping out of the portals, each witch had made their presence known. Gelinda’s arms were crossed over her chest in annoyance, while Aviana and Nebula remained reserved on why the wizard had summoned them.

Usually, when he did, it was either with a request or a bit of good news.

What the man had in mind of proposing wasn’t necessarily a request. But perhaps, providing some informative information as he turned his hand over to the glowing orb that had been playing out the image at Helia. The six fairies and little girl walking through the fields of Helia, making their way to the City of Trees.

“The Realm of Helia is a place where no sort of authority ceases to exist…” Damien began with a small chuckle to his tone of voice, “…which is why I have some valuable information to share.”

While Aviana and Nebula seemed intrigued by the statement, Gelinda seemed to not be having it. She was annoyed after the situation at Lenfia, seeing that they didn’t gain any more spells or power from a whole ambush. Damien claimed to learn information, but she still couldn’t understand what was going on in the damn man’s head.

“What, that you’re continuing to be obsessed with a pixie like Natalya?” The witch snapped with frustration to her tone of voice. Her sudden anger brought amusement to Damien, who stood aback while listening to the other go off in her little rant, “It’s starting to get boring that you’re just obsessed with her. So whatever this information is, it better not waste my damn time like you did at Lenfia.”

A smirk formed over Damien’s lips.

Witches were always very wicked. Even for the witches that had raised him into the man that he was, they were always wicked and impatient. Gelinda was a perfect example of the average witch that didn’t want to be bothered with troublesome time being wasted. As he had explained to her in the past, her impatience was what led her to lose the magic dimension in her hands.

And with the plan he had in mind, while it would take time, it guaranteed a successful takeover unlike the three witches in front of him had failed to do.

“I would never dare try to waste your time, dearest Gelinda,” Another chuckle erupted from the man before looking down at the crystal orb, “While Natalya… Is a bit threat, the information that I have for you - well - you can consider it a proposal.”

A proposal?

“A proposal of what, going to Helia?” Aviana questioned. It wasn’t hard to put two and two together of why the wizard summoned them. The fact that he had the crystal orb showing the scene of what was taking place on Helia and offering some sort of deal, was enough to show that he wanted them to do more dirty work, “And messing with a few pixies?”

“No,” The wizard interrupted and held his hand over the orb before the scene had changed from the girls. This time, it had changed to a different image which indeed captured the attention of the witches, where they were presented with a tree. Not just any ordinary tree, but a tree that seemed to be dripping with water into a river, “This here is the Black Willow. A tree whose water can alter time and reality. One touch of this liquid is extremely dangerous for any magical being to have.”

Silence came from the witches. Now he definitely got their attention from this.

“You witches enjoy brewing elixirs, and I will be completely frank with you three, these tears would make your work deadlier than it already is.” Damien further explained. A hand ran through his hair at this point before he turned to face Gelinda, who seemed to have calmed her anger just a bit, “And what a coincidence that those fairies are there as well… I wonder…

_…what would happen if they were all to fall into the water?”_

A tragic accident.

An accident that Damien found himself smirking to when he noticed the witches beginning to understand what he was proposing then and there. It wasn’t only an opportunity to take some of the tears to enhancing their own magic, but a chance to take out the group of fairies after all this time.

With this being said, Damien had cleared his throat for a moment and snapped his fingers as the light vanished from the crystal orb. He turned his back to the witches, walking over to another table that had been set out with a map and additional scrolls that they had stolen from other realms prior to their arrival to the new hideout.

“That’s all I have to share,” The wizard began, where he was only greeted to the silence of the witches who seemed to have turned around and begun to make their way out of the hideout. All three of them, with malicious grins on their lips,

_“…take that information as a grain of salt.”_

* * *

The walk to the City of Trees hadn’t been long. All it had taken was a fifteen-minute walk through the forest of the realm. During the duration of the trip, while it allowed the group to sight-see, it was also very relaxing. A very relaxing hike with the presence of nature surrounding them…

…it was an experience that any human would enjoy.

The trees began to pick up in height the closer they arrived to the city. There had been more activity in terms of other magical personnel being present. Some had been fairies that had been flying around, and some of them had been elves doing things like building or gardening to help with the industrialization of the realm.

It was no joke when it was described that Helia was a late boomer to technology. In the magic dimension, technology had been fully developed to the point where it was relied on alongside of magic.

Upon their arrival to the City of Trees, the questioning of technology was asked upon seeing how grand the trees were. If they were to reach the Black Willow, there had to be a way to climb up the trees without the use of fairy wings. Monika had been the first to inquire about this as she cast a glance over at Tatyana, “So is there some sort of hyperspeed elevator to take to get up to the city?”

A quick headshake came from Tatyana as this was said. Even when the suggestion was made, Rebeka, who had been holding onto her sister’s hand, stared at Monika with horror in her eyes. There was a reason why technology wasn’t talking about in the realm and based on both of their reactions, it was a clear indicator why, “Technology is actually forbidden in the realm.”

“Then we have no other choice but to use our wings, right?” Elizabeta followed-up with this statement, “There’s no way in hell I’m climbing up that tree with my hands and feet.”

The suggestion of flying up had both Tatyana and Rebeka exchange brief looks at one another, which was immediately noticed by the group. Soon, the two were laughing to themselves as Tatyana looked over at Elizabeta with a smile, “Unfortunately, that won’t work either.”

“Mhm! The barrier winds that blow down from the city creates a powerful wind tunnel that no one can fly through,” Rebeka further explained, which made natural sense. While their own wings were powerful, sometimes the wind was one of their biggest weaknesses as fairies.

A weakness that couldn’t be powered through unless the fairy was also strong in physical form outside of a magical form.

“…Then how the hell are we supposed to climb up?” Natalya interrupted after a moment with her arms crossed. No flying, no technology - what other way could there be other than climbing?

“Trust us,” A small wink came from Tatyana when this was said.

Trust her? How did this answer the question that was being asked?

However, moments after Tatyana had made her claim, what looked to be something large slowly began to fall down from the sky. It was slow and grand but didn’t look to be like any ordinary elevator made out of technology. As it progressively came closer, this was when the shape was able to take form for all of the fairies present.

A giant leaf.

A giant leaf was falling down from a tree, but based on how the wind had carried it down to them, it hadn’t been any ordinary leaf. It was one whereas it landed to the ground, the size could be described as similar as to a ship in technical terms. Natalya, Elizabeta, Mei, Monika, and Florentyna were speechless upon the sight of it.

Especially when Rebeka had been the first one to approach it and climb onto it with no hesitation.

“This is the ride?” Florentyna broke the silence after a moment with her own confusion beginning to settle in. If the realm was truly a place where no technology existed nor allowed, they relied on plants as their form of transportation? “Is this even safe?”

“Of course it is!” Rebeka began from the leaf as she poked her head out from the size. With how big it was in size, it was hard to see her body. So when she had spoken, all the fairies could see were her eyes while she stared in the direction of Florentyna when she asked her question, “Just have to hold on tight. The wind will carry us to the city.”

It was a simple explanation. An explanation that Natalya personally couldn’t help but shrug to as she approached the leaf and climbed inside. She’s seen weirder things in the magic dimension in comparison to Earth. When she had seen flying cars for the first time, she was shocked. So to hear that there was a leaf that would serve as their transport in that realm, didn’t surprise her.

The fact that there was no hesitation from the blonde with her climbing in and sitting down casually, the rest of the group was speechless.

“Are you sure we won’t fall off from it?” Mei further pushed in questioning, still hesitant while she looked in Tatyana’s direction. Rebeka may know the realm and was surely an expertise in it, but she was also a little girl, so she figured it would be better to ask the older one in the situation.

“We fall, we fall,” Natalya called out from the leaf while kneeling there, completely unphased whatsoever. Her sense of fear didn’t really exist, at least, when it came to heights. There were other things she was scared of, but falling off a leaf seemed to be the last thing in mind, “At leastI’ll go out saying it was because I fell out of a leaf.”

Her sense of humor is equally as dark as well, which didn’t seem to help those who seemed hesitant about the leaf in the first place.

Though based on the observation that was given of Tatyana climbing in, it said otherwise. Tatyana looked over at Mei and motioned for the other to join her with a smile, “Not at all. There’s a less than one percent chance of that happening. It’ll be a short ride too, so it’ll be over before you know it.”

The reassurance that came from Tatyana was an attempt, but it didn’t seem to help in the situation. There was no time to waste in the situation either, which with those who were still hesitant, the fairies specifically outside of Natalya, did make their way into the leaf. Each member of the group had knelt down in a spot. The fortunate part about the leaf being large in size had been a guarantee that everyone would have space to sit.

Once everyone had been in, Tatyana had held her hand towards the front of the leaf where her hand glew of magic. It took a brief moment for her to connect her energy to the plant, before moments after, they were soon being risen into the air as the wind carried them into the skies.

Their departure within the area, however, led to another arrival of three individuals. As the leaf had risen up, a portal below them with shadows erupting from it began to take form. The portal now being opened allowed for the three individuals within it to step into the realm, where seconds after, the portal had vanished right behind them.

The timing couldn’t have been better. Seeing that as they made their arrival, all the three individuals had to do was look up briefly, only to see the sight of the leaf carrying the individuals that they had been primarily targeting.

The sight of this resulting in a large smirk to form along Gelinda’s lips in particular.

Specifically seeing that it allowed for an idea to come into fruition in her head.

Turning her heads to the other two witches, Gelinda looked over at Nebula in particular before taking a step forward. Her grin grew in size as the two exchanged eye contact before she had broken her silence by asking, “Storm hawks.”

The one suggestion had Nebula smirk in response. With the fairies in the air, it was the perfect opportunity to test out one of the most recent spells that she had learned from Damien. With her hands soon sparkling with magic, she took a step forward as she looked up in the direction of the leaf where it had disappeared to.

_“Leave it to me.”_

Her words rung through Gelinda and Aviana’s ears before she held her hands up into the air. All it took had been a matter of seconds before lightning had struck in the palms of her hands before she had moved it around to form together with a shape. As the shape grew inside, what looked to be three winged figures began to form. Large wings had been attached to their backs as sharp razor fangs formed along their mouths. Their hands and feet had been claws, all while their eyes were a bloody dark red.

Nebula lowered her hands after the enchantment was cast and motioned towards the direction of the leaf. She glared at the creatures, snapping right away as an order, “Go find those fairies and put an end to them!”

Loud screeching could be heard from the storm hawks in response to the demand. Within seconds, the three creatures had begun flying into the air, leaving the three witches on the ground. The hawks flew quickly in the direction of where the leaf had been, which at that point, had been over a hundred feet in the air.

With how fast the leaf had been going, it would only be a matter of time until the fairies made their arrival at the tree. The majority of the time Tatyana had been controlling the leaf with her magic as everyone held onto the sides of the leaf tightly.

Even for Florentyna, she found herself becoming queasy at one point despite holding on tight, “I-Is there any way to slow this damn thing down!?”

“It has to go fast, Florentyna,” Tatyana called out from the front of the leaf. Her hands were continued to be held out while magic glew from her hands; maintaining control of the leaf, “Just don’t look down.”

“Don’t look down?” Florentyna question this statement, not sure what the other meant.

Without even thinking about what it meant, she had turned her head to the side of the leaf, which was there she had been exposed to the fact that they were not only hundreds of feet in the air, but the only thing below them were trees. A shriek ensued from her before she pulled her head back and held onto a part of the leaf tighter.

“O-Oh yeah…” The realization slowly began to settle in while she sat there; keeping her eyes shut the entire time, “I fucking hate heights…”

“That is still the weirdest thing to me, Florentyna,” Mei couldn’t help but comment, while she had been wearing a pair of headphones once more to listen to music during the travels up to the City of Trees. She looked at the blonde who still had her eyes shut tight, “You’re a fairy that flies, but a fairy that’s afraid of flights?”

“Shut up!” Florentyna looked at the other after a moment before sticking her tongue out as a defense mechanism, “I fell out of a tree when I was younger, and ever since I experienced that pain, never again—“

In the midst of their conversation, a loud screech could be heard from just behind them.

A screech loud enough to gather all of their attentions. Even for Tatyana, who had been guiding the leaf, found herself pausing for a moment to turn around to observe what was going on.

The suspicion of something being wrong managed to click when Mei had been the first to exclaim at the sound, “W-WHAT WAS THAT!?”

The entire group had their heads turned towards the direction of the sounds. Upon taking one look behind them, that was when it was seen.

The sight of what looked to be three demon-formed hawks coming. They hadn’t looked like any ordinary hawks that would be seen out in the wild. These ones radiated an amount of powerful energy while their sharp claws and jaws stood out. Their eyes were a bright, bloodshot red, while their screeches continued to fill the air. Behind them, all three of the hawks had large wings that resembled a hawk.

Based on how fast these creatures were flying after them, it was clear that they were being targeted.

“S-Storm Hawks!?” Elizabeta blurted out while her eyes were wide. She was horrified at the sight of it - there was no possible way that these creatures existed in a realm like Helia, “I didn’t even know those things exist!”

Among the group, there was one person who had no idea what she was witnessing. To her, these hawks look like demons that had risen from the dead. Never in her entire life has she ever heard of storm hawks, let alone seen creatures this horrific as them. Natalya, with her confusion in mind, turned to face Elizabeta with her brows furrowed, “Storm Hawks?”

It was at this point that Elizabeta kept her guard to see what the hawks were doing. Clearly, they were all targeted in the situation, which was why there was a chance they could be attacked. She looked over at Natalya after a moment and nodded in confirmation, “Yes, they’re these creatures that I read about existing in the magic dimension centuries ago. They’ve gone extinct since then, so I have no idea where they came from!”

“I-I’ve never seen them on Helia before!” Tatyana responded to the statement since it was true. These creatures were known to have disappeared more than a hundred years ago. The fact that they had suddenly made an appearance in the realm didn’t make sense to any of them at all.

One of the three hawks, at this point, had flown towards the edge of the leaf and grasped onto it. The grabbing resulted in the leaf to become shaken, resulting in a bit of turbulence with the riding.

The hawk had been close enough to Monika where she had gasped and used her foot to kick the claw off the leaf, which did work - until the other two hawks began to fly faster.

“It’s way too dangerous to transform when we’re almost four hundred feet into the air!” Mei began before holding out her hands; her eyes suddenly glowing of magic before light grew at her fingertips, “I’ll try to distract them, just, hang on!”

As this was said, the magic that she had used was launched in the direction of the two hawks flying. Seeing that the hawks were monsters and not responsive, the hits of magic that were sent by the fairy were hit against the hawks, having them drop from their flying only for a moment…

…until the one that Monika had kicked off the leaf had begun flying in their direction again.

Seeing the third hawk return from being kicked off earlier, had Mei pull her hands back as Natalya moved herself to the edge of the leaf. One hand continued to hold onto the edge of the leaf tightly so she wouldn’t fall, as the fall from the height they were in was extremely deadly. She held one hand instinctively at the hawk that was flying again, before her eyes were full of light and what looked to be flames of ice being sent from the palm of her hand.

This one attack sent by her magic hit the third hawk. Upon making contact, all it had taken was a matter of seconds for its wings to freeze. Loud screeching only continued to ensue from the creature now that it had no control over its wings, which instantaneously, it began to fall down through the sky.

Despite one hawk being down, this didn’t neglect the fact that the two hawks had already recovered and were actively on their way back to the leaf to continue with the disturbance.

The two hawks had split from one another to attack the leaf separately. One hawk had gone to the edge where the third hawk originally had been pulling at the edge, while the other hawk had gone underneath the leaf. The impact of both creatures making contact with the leaf resulted in more turbulence and shaking, as well as shrieks to ensue from those who were inside.

“Holy shit, will these things leave us alone?!” Monika pushed herself up on the leaf where the hawk had been closest to her.

Seeing it close up, her eyes were widened at the hawk screeching in her direction and attempting to claw at her. It was horrific, that any child could easily have a nightmare at first glance of it.

However, with the hawk making contact with the leaf, an idea formed in her head as she held her hand up into the air. Sparks of electricity formed at her fingertips, which upon slamming her hand down against the claw that had been on the leaf, the damage was able to take place.

The power that sparked from her hands immediately radiated up the hawk’s arm. It was an attack that had fully resulted in pain to take place; radiating up its body as it screeched and pulled back from the leaf. The hawk began shaking midair; this being a result of the spell Monika had cast being one to purposely electrocute the hawk.

All it took was the one electrocution spell to have a powerful effect on the one hawk. Seeing the hawk take the damage and immediately begin falling from the sky, Monika found herself relieved as she sat back down.

The issue had been it wasn’t over just yet.

For the last hawk that had been underneath the leaf, the leaf continued to rock back and forth due to the motion of the hawk. With the wind guiding them all on the leaf to get to the city, it became more difficult in the situation with having to hold on ten times more than before.

Florentyna, who had been the most nauseated of them all due to not enjoying heights, found herself staring down at the hawk with her eyes widened in horror. The sight was absolutely foul and disgusting to her face, that she instinctively found herself reaching a hand out of the leaf and exclaiming as the magic formed in her palm, “GET OFF!”

A bright orb of magic in the shape of light gone flying in the direction of the last hawk, resulting in it taking a hit directly in the face. A screeching noise ensued from the creature as it let go of the leaf, but this did not stop it from flying above the group and attempting to launch its own attack by swinging its claws.

“DUCK!” Tatyana had called out to the rest of the group upon seeing the sight of this. She had pulled her hands back as well, dropping herself down underneath the leaf where she hovered her body over her younger sister to protect her, while the rest of the group had followed.

The attack was fortunately missed as the callout was made. With the hawk missing the attack, its screeching only became louder in frustration.

The hawk was vulnerable in the situation.

With its two allies taken out and it missing its attack, this allowed for Elizabeta to step in as she held her hands into the air while magic formed in her grasp. She had looked around for a moment to notice clouds above them, having an idea come to her mind. By focusing her magical energy into the enchantment, she had connected with the condensation of water molecules from the clouds to air, before solidifying it within her grasp.

As the shape was taken place, what looked to be a spear formed in her grasp before she looked down at Tatyana, “Keep the leaf still!” She called out, which Tatyana responded with quickly before going back to focusing her main task on guiding the leaf.

With the leaf now not rocking, Elizabeta stood up and held her balance while eyeing the hawk that was flying quickly in their direction once more. Her arm was drawn back with the spear, before quickly, she had launched the spear that she had made in the direction of the demon.

The end of the spear being very sharp through her magic paid off within the situation. The one throw had allowed for the spear to go flying; penetrating the hawk directly into the chest before its cries filled the air.

Everyone’s eyes had widened, minus Rebeka’s which had been quickly covered by Florentyna to avoid seeing the sight of what looked to be a demon being stabbed by a spear. The spear had gone directly through the hawk, which seconds after taking the damage, it quickly began to fly down to the ground to its death…

…Leaving the fairies on the leaf horrified at what they had just witnessed.

“What… Just happened?” Mei couldn’t help but break the silence after a moment. Her confusion had her look around frantically to see if there had been any more hawks. Fortunately, there hadn’t, but it was still out of the blue, “Has this ever happened on Helia before?”

“…No,” Tatyana responded, there being a tad bit of concern in her tone of voice. Her home realm was never known for having demons lurking within it.

There was too much positive energy on the planet through its nature, that no magical being that associated with darkness would have no reason to be there. Let alone, want to be there on the planet in the first place.

A frown formed along Tatyana’s lips as her hands continued to guide the leaf. All they could do was get away from the area quickly before anything else happened. Regardless, she was still upset, and indeed a bit horrified herself since she had never been in a situation like this before, “I just hope there aren’t any more demons lingering here…” She whispered after a moment before her eye caught the attention of something.

The trees had grown. Not just in size, but she was beginning to recognize the area the more the closer they got to it.

The sight of fairies and elves… Walking along with the trees, hopping from branches to branches, doing their natural chores to contribute to the community of the city. This was when she knew they made it to the city successfully. All while keeping in mind that they were closer to the tree more than ever.

“This is the City of Trees, everyone. So we’ll be there in less than two minutes,” Tatyana called out to the rest of the group and pulled her hands back from controlling the leaf. The leaf would do its task with landing, which was where she had the chance to properly sit down as she turned to face the group with a small smile, “Hang on.”

The reassurance that they were now close to the willow was indeed a good feeling for the majority of the group. While most were still startled and unsure of what had just happened with a sudden attack of demon-looking hawks, at least it was now known that they were close. The presence of seeing other magical beings being present in the city as well, it showed that the realm was alive.

It especially showed that there weren’t just demons that lingered in the realm as well.

Their escape from the hawks was not a pleasant sight for the three witches who had remained behind to see what would happen. The fact that while they observed from the sky what was going on, it didn’t seem to work out at all in their favor.

Instead, it was the sight of each hawk falling one by one to the ground either injured or perished was enough for them to put together enough clues to figure out what the fairies had done.

They managed to stop the attack sent by Nebula. The Storm Hawks were powerful demons that they were taught by Damien how to use… So the fact that the fairies had managed to take down demons that Damien was confident that they were strong enough to take out a fairy, was unexpected, to say the least.

Damien did say the general fairy… However, he didn’t say a _powerful_ group of fairies.

“What the FUCK!” An annoyed exclaim came from Nebula at the sight of the dead demons at their feet. Seconds after the hawks had hit the ground, it wasn’t long until the demons had perished into dust with a glow of light, fading from existence. Naturally, she was frustrated because she thought her spell had worked, but clearly, it didn’t, “HOW did those stupid pixies stop it!?”

_“…Maybe Damien’s right… They are too powerful together against spells we cast.”_

At this one statement, Aviana and Nebula found themselves slowly turn their heads over in the direction of where Gelinda had muttered this. Her expression was full of anger and frustration, to the point where she had taken a step forward and observed the trees.

If they were going to be taken care of, the best way to do it is if they were to fight them directly.

In a matter of seconds after saying this statement, Gelinda held out a hand where magic flashed in the palm of her hand before what looked to be a broomstick took shape. With it tight in her grasp, she had sat on the broomstick, flying directly upward. This action was completely caught off guard by Aviana and Nebula, who both choked on their breathing.

“She’s actually crazy,” Aviana couldn’t help but to laugh to herself before snapping her fingers and her own broomstick forming within her grasp with a little magic. Sitting on the pole of it, she flew just right behind Gelinda as Nebula had done the exact same.

“Whatever she’s doing, I’m here for it!” Nebula followed-up the statement from just behind.

There was a decision that Gelinda had made then and there. While it was a silent decision, and she had been leaving Aviana and Nebula to figure this out, she had a mindset of taking care of those fairies herself. They were already enough trouble if they were taking out attacks they had sent…

…which came with that reminder of how Damien had told them prior to their departure, the exact location they had been going to was a place full of water. Water that was dangerously powerful that if made contact with the touch of human skin, this posed the threat of being permanently damaged through the flow of time.

Knowing this information led to her swearing to herself then and there that she would make sure that those fairies paid for ruining every opportunity of finally taking them out for good.

With the witches already planning to make their way to the willow tree, for those who had arrived in the area of the tree, it hadn’t been long just as Tatyana had said.

All it took was a matter of two minutes after breaking free from the hawks that were once after them before soon enough, the leaf that the fairies all rode in slowly began to come to an ending on top of a hill. While the City of Trees had been surrounded by mostly trees, there had been some areas of land in the sky.

For someone like Natalya who was from Earth, this was completely unnatural. But for magical beings from the realm of Helia, this was completely normal.

The leaf came to a slow halt by the time it had made its landing. It was a bit of a rocky one seeing that the winds had slowed down once they were in the trees, but it was safe enough for them to officially catch all of their breaths in relief. After the experience of being chased by monsters for no reason and the extreme case of height factoring into this situation, all they could hope now that this mission to save Radella would go smoother.

It took a few moments for the girls to climb out of the leaf. Once everyone had fully exited, the leaf remained in place, where it would wait for them to return so they could be brought back down to the lower grounds of Helia.

Where they had exactly landed had been one that seemed to have been more private than the main area of the city where magical beings were. Far ahead from where they stood, there had been a pathway cleared out with grass and rock to guide them in the direction of where the tree was. There was no signage, but there was a sense of positive magic in the area that would guide them in the direction of the tree.

The connecting to that energy through a spiritual sense, the group began to walk with Tatyana primarily leading the way with her younger sister. The entire time, she and Rebeka had held onto each other’s hands for safeguarding. Plus, with Rebeka being much younger, Tatyana did find herself under the responsibility of watching her sister when their parents weren’t around at all to supervise.

The presence of water slowly began to pick up the further they all walked. It was a sign that they were all finding themselves closer to the willow. Another confirmation of this being the sight of the path they had been on now transitioning into a bridge with water present underneath…

… where just ahead, a beautiful willow tree stood.

It hadn’t been any ordinary tree. The tree had been grand, as well as radiated a powerful amount of magic that the group found themselves pausing in the midst of their walking to admire. The area felt powerful and welcoming, but only to those who seemed worthy to enter the presence of the tree. Flowers grew around it in different shapes, while birds could be chirping as well.

The area truly is a zone only meant for nature.

“This is it,” Rebeka spoke up after a moment and turned her head to face the group, “The Black Willow tree—“

_“Step closer, young fairies.”_

A voice filled the air, resulting in Rebeka to fall silent seconds after being interrupted.

Looking around frantically, no one had known where it was coming from. No one else had been there minus the six of them and Rebeka, which resulted in Elizabeta to speak out on behalf of everyone, “What’s going on? Who’s there?”

It was hard to tell where the voice was coming from. It had to be a person if it was someone talking to them, but there was no possible way…

…except for Tatyana, where she found herself drawn specifically to the willow tree itself.

She was silent as she stepped away from the group to approach the tree. Something about it showed a bigger life source than she would have thought. One that while it did have a lot of powerful energy, it also had emotion. Emotion and feelings, to where she found herself speaking out to it, “…Is that you speaking to us?”

Silence came from the group. Confusion was now forming on everyone’s faces when seeing Tatyana approach the tree and talk to it as if it were talking to them. It didn’t make sense at all — trees couldn’t told.

That was until the voice had filled the air once more.

_“…Yes.”_

The confirmation that came from the tree was a new sight to all of them. It was true that there were plenty of powerful trees in the magic dimension that did hold a lot of power. But a tree that was able to talk to them? It was different than any natural tree that would have simply been part of a planet contributing to the life of it.

“O-Oh wow, the tree is talking…” Florentyna couldn’t help but to nervously chuckle to herself as she took a step forward as well. It managed to catch her full-blown attention, which then she couldn’t help but to break the silence before calling out to it while standing behind Tatyana, “How do you know about us?”

_“…I know about everything… fairy of the sun.”_

A gasp came from Florentyna as this was said. Her hands were brought to her cheeks before she turned away, shaking her head since she couldn’t believe what she was hearing, “This is freaky, what the heck, a TREE is talking, what-!?”

“Shh,” Mei whispered to the blonde, reaching over to cover her mouth now which got Florentyna’s muttering to go silent.

_“You have come to ask a way to break the dark spell Damien has cast on the Headmistress of Lenfia.”_

The statement was enough proof to show that the tree truly did know everything. From calling Florentyna out as her true nature of a magical being to explaining why the tree knew that they were all there in the first place - there was no denying the fact that they were all under the presence of a very powerful figure then and there.

After a moment of brief silence, Natalya found herself taking a step forward and standing beside Tatyana to look at the tree. She still couldn’t believe she was talking to a tree… A normal tree that one would see at any lake where she was from. But alas, she didn’t question it and played along in the situation, “…Can you help us reverse the spell?”

_“Yes. To undo Damien’s spell, you must reverse the flow of time by taking some of my tears in the river. My tears climb up the cliffside, defying gravity.”_

“This water… Is flowing backward?” For being the fairy of waves, Elizabeta found herself staring underneath them where the water was to observe it.

It was true. The water below hadn’t been flowing naturally ahead as it would for any normal pond. Instead, up ahead, where a cliff had been present, the water had been floating into the area they were in rather than floating down the cliffside.

It was powerful water that Elizabeta had never seen in her entire life, leaving her very intrigued at the moment.

“So if we gather some of this water,” Natalya followed-up with the explanation, her eyes now looking down at the water since she was also intrigued by the sight of this, “We can pour some of the water on the tree our Headmistress is trapped in, and reverse time back to the moment when the spell was cast.”

 _“Yes, fairy of the dragon flame and heart of ice…”_ The tree continued, resulting in Natalya to fall silent herself while listening more _, “…but you must hurry. In time, Damien’s spell becomes irreversible. And remember, you must touch the water without touching it.”_

Touch the water without touching it… The one statement sounding very difficult to understand. It was something that they all knew as well, which was one of the difficult cases they had to accept when first deciding to do this mission to save Radella.

They had no other choice but to figure out a way to gather the tears.

The one statement managed to linger a bit longer in Florentyna’s head. If they couldn’t touch the tears with their skin seeing as it would be dangerous, what if they were to use something simple to gather such as a cup?

She didn’t have a cup, but she did notice some stone sitting around the tree itself.

Florentyna walked past Natalya and Tatyana to approach the tree. Not to speak with it, but to kneel down where she noticed the stone. She picked one up swiftly, holding it in her grasp before turning to face the group with a small smile on her lips, “I’ve got it,” She began before focusing her eyes on the stone.

Within seconds, a bright light formed in the palm of her hand that surrounded the stone. All it took was a brief enchantment with the stone in her grasp to shift it into what looked to be a beautiful cup that was specifically meant to gather water with a handle and lid, “A little sun magic with some plain stone, it turns into crystal! Viola!”

“…holy shit,” Monika couldn’t help but chuckle to herself before crossing her arms with amusement to her expression, “She actually had a great idea for once.”

Laughter broke out when this was said. For Florentyna, usually, her ideas were always considered a hit or miss. Sometimes it could work out very well, or it could turn out very bad. A prime example being the iconic story of how she managed to get herself held back an entire year at Lenfia due to blowing up one of the potions labs. This explosion only taking place after she had gathered a great idea of attempting to create a new shade of pink.

Her eyes rolled after a moment before she approached the edge of where the willow tree stood. She knelt down on the ground, being very careful while she reached down to gather some cup into the water. She had one hand holding onto the ground, while her thumb had been keeping the lid of the cup open while she gathered the water.

“Haha, very funny Monika,” Florentyna commented with sarcasm to her tone of voice once filling the cup.

With the cup in her hands, she had stood up slowly and turned to face the rest of the group with a proud smirk on her lips. She brought both hands to the cup where she closed and secured the lid of it, now making sure that water wouldn’t escape so they would at least be able to bring it to the tree that Radella was trapped in, “See, I told you this wouldn’t be a bad idea!—“

Her comment spoke too soon.

Only moments after gathering the water, what looked to be a flash of darkness had gone flying in Florentyna’s direction. Not necessarily to hit her, but her hand as she shrieked and took the hit; dropping the cup directly into the water and losing it with the water she had originally gathered.

_“Instead of trying to save Radella, you should focus on saving yourselves.”_

“What the-“ Florentyna choked on her breathing as she looked up, her eyes widening upon spotting what she had been seeing.

Lowering themselves to the ground, this allowed for the fairies present around the tree to turn their heads to be greeted to the sight of three familiar faces that they most certainly weren’t expecting to see then and there. Faces that no one expected would want to step into the realm where it was full of nature and positive magic, after all.

“Gelinda…” Natalya’s hands had turned into fists upon making eye contact with the one witch that she swore she never wanted to see again for the rest of her life. But alas, there she was, fully alive and well when she clearly wished the opposite for the damned woman that she was, “I am so SICK of seeing your face.”

“Equal as well, _Natasha.”_ A small chuckle managed to erupt from Gelinda before she held her hands in the direction of where she had been standing. As magic formed along her fingertips, this was when the group of fairies realized that the witches weren’t there just to stop them from gathering the tears, but to also launch an attack as well, “We’ll make this quick and painless. You’re coming with us.”

“What?” Mei took a step in front of Natalya when the witch had said this, holding out her hands as magic slowly began to form on her fingertips as well, “What are you talking about, you witch!?”

“Damien has made his demands to us, and we’re just following in suit as thanks to him making us more powerful than we ever have been,” Aviana responded. While this was part of the truth, the main priority they were there for was to take advantage of the willow tree’s tears. To push all the fairies in, take Natalya to Damien, and call their mission a success.

“So either you surrender Natalya,” Nebula snapped her fingers were what looked to be an orb of magic formed in her hand, “Or else we take you.”

Hearing these words resulted in more anger to build up in Natalya. The fact that she already had the experience of being kidnapped under the Dark Lord… And now she had been a target to Damien? What was it that he exactly wanted with her?

It was already frustrating enough that he had sent the witches to go after them. She had no idea how the damn wizard knew that they were in Helia. They hadn’t been actively talking about it in open air and space, which meant that naturally, there was no possible way that he could’ve figured out that they were there…

…unless he had been spying on them. Even if it was, it was extremely uncomfortable to think about… And Natalya wasn’t going to allow for that to happen any further.

If he wanted to get her for some reason, she’d make it tough for him.

And it began by looking up at Gelinda where her eyes suddenly were full of light instead of the familiar violet-blue orbs that had belonged to her.

_“…Charmix.”_

Whispering these words underneath her breath, a flash of light had formed around her body quickly. Natalya stepped out of the light seconds after the sequence had taken place. The ordinary human clothing she had been once wearing, which had been a white skirt, a light blue long-sleeve, as well as black boots - had instantly transformed into a beautiful blue, sparkling attire with a pair of wings on her back and tiara rested on her head.

Her eyes were still glowing with magic, which at that point, she had held her hands out to the witches as flames immediately emerged from the palms of her hands. One by one, each witch taking the attack and flying feet away from the scene; buying them time to at least gather the tears and get out of there.

There was no possible way a fight could take place. Especially when there was an actual child present. During that entire time, Rebeka had kept herself hidden behind Tatyana with her eyes widened in fear.

“Florentyna, focus on getting the water so we can get the hell out of here!” Natalya called out before jumping into the air; her wings fluttering in response so she could fly before looking to the rest of the group, “I’m going to need your guys’ help to make sure these witches don’t do anything stupid to us!”

This was a valid point that Natalya had been making. While they weren’t all in the mindset of potential battle, they had to be prepared for anything. Especially for the witches to get back up, which seeing after Natalya’s attack, they were all in the process of doing just that with anger all built up to their expressions.

Which led to the two different enchantments to take place.

_“Charmix!”_

_“Enchantix!”_

Light had surrounded the area as the sequences were taking place. For Tatyana and Monika, the two of them had stepped out of their own lights as their natural fairy forms as charmix fairies. All while for Elizabeta and Mei, who had fully achieved their final transformation forms as fairies, stepped out of their light that had been much grander.

Florentyna’s task right now was to gather the water, which she had quickly gone back to grab another piece of stone to create another cup while the witches were distracted by the rest of the group.

Based on how quickly the witches had flown right back in the direction of the fairies right after the attack was made, it showed that they were determined to take them out. Natalya was indeed right and made a good call with transforming — seeing that they had no other choice but to in this sort of dire situation.

Especially with the water surrounding them being very dangerous. One could consider the water being as dangerous as fire if they were to touch it or fall in.

Nebula had flown ahead of Gelinda and Aviana; her eyes full of darkness while she held a hand up in the air. Electricity slowly formed along with her fingertips, where her eyes narrowed directly at Natalya out of spite for making the attack in the first place. This had her throw what looked to be lightning at Natalya’s direction, which quickly, Natalya had responded to it by dodging away as fast as she could.

Her own hands were in the air before another orb of magic formed within the palms of her hands. A bright orb of ice, which she had thrown in Nebula’s direction with no hesitation with the attack.

With Natalya making her own attacks, this allowed for Monika and Tatyana to fly in themselves to support the other. Tatyana held her arms out, motioning her hands in front of her as what looked to be large roots slowly began to form from the ground behind the bridge they were all standing on.

These roots shooting from the ground that were connected to the plants surrounding the area, where she had manipulated them to go after Gelinda and Aviana seeing that Nebula had managed to take the hit from Natalya and hit the edge of the bridge.

Though with these roots being very simple, it wasn’t long for both Gelinda and Aviana to break out of them by focusing their own magical energy to break free from it. Tatyana gasped at the sight of it, since she normally cast the spell and it worked fine…

…so the witches had indeed been speaking the truth earlier when they were much more powerful thanks to the contribution of Damien.

With the witches broken out of the trap, Gelinda stepped ahead before continuing the enchantment that she planned to cast earlier. This one specifically where she had held her hands up in the air; dark magic forming in her grasp before the magic had been sent spiraling in the direction of Natalya.

She was, after all, the witches' main target.

The darkness flying in her direction had Natalya’s eyes widen for a moment with an attempt to dodge it. However, it was too fast for her to jump out. Her feet were still vulnerable to the attack by the time she attempted dodging away, which resulted in the spell to pull her by her ankles into what looked to be a barrier trap around her body.

The darkness that wrapped around her body was almost similar to a rope. A painful rope that when she struggled, slowly became tighter around her body while she gasped in exasperation from the position she was in.

One fairy out of the way, five more to go.

And Natalya was the bigger issue for all of them at hand.

It was at this point that seeing Natalya trapped, Elizabeta had been the one to fly ahead where she had held her hands up to begin an attack…

…that was until she had made eye contact with Aviana who had been in the middle of her own enchantment.

The witch had split. Not away from the other two witches, but there seemed to be multiple amounts of figures that looked like Aviana surrounding her. Elizabeta found herself confused, unsure of where to direct the attack while she looked around frantically.

It was an illusion. An illusion that Mei managed to pick up right away as she gasped and flew in the direction of Elizabeta to help her, “Liz! Don’t fall for it! It’s an illusion to trick you—!”

Alas, her callout was too late.

With her confusion fully in place from the enchantment, this had allowed for Aviana to cast the true spell. A spell where Elizabeta would cast on herself, and indeed did work seeing that the fairy had attempted to at least hit one of the floating Avianas that were surrounding her.

The spell being a form of a trap to keep the witches at bay seeing that Tatyana’s spell hadn’t worked. Within seconds of confusion being cast on her, Elizabeta’s spell had not only backfired on her, but also backfired on Mei who had been trying to stop her from falling from the trick.

A bright rope of magic began to wrap around both Elizabeta and Mei’s bodies. It was a spell meant for the witches, but with it backfiring, both the fairies had taken the hit as Elizabeta and Mei floated down to the ground; trapped in a spell made through the molecules of water.

Even when Elizabeta had broken out of the confused enchantment, she found herself blinking twice in confusion before looking at Mei, who seemed frustrated, “H-Huh!? Mei-!?”

Two more fairies down, three more to go.

While the witches seemed to be occupied with taking care of the remaining fairies, one witch had managed to spot out what Florentyna had been doing.

Florentyna, with another piece of stone in her hand, had managed to create another cup that served similarly to the other one before she had lost it within the tears. She had been kneeling on the ground; currently in attempts to gather more water just as Natalya had suggested so they could get out of there quickly…

…and this was a sight that Gelinda didn’t like to see at all.

With a small smirk on her lips, she had walked over to the direction of where Florentyna had been kneeling. There was no hesitation at all from the witch where she had grasped onto the woman’s shoulder, pulling her back from the water to kick the cup out of her hands, “I don’t think so, Princess Florentyna.”

As this was said, she had moved the fairy out of the way while a shriek ensued from Florentyna from being jerked back suddenly.

However, it was what Gelinda had done next that horrified her even more.

Gelinda held her hands out towards the water. Her eyes were glowing with darkness where an enchantment was slowly being cast. As the magic made contact with the water of the tears, darkness quickly began to pool from beneath her inside the water, which quickly spread before she had said aloud and clear;

_“Perdere animam ipsam aqua!”_

The darkness began to grow along the water. The bright blue color that had surfaced the powerful water instantaneously vanished with this spell. All life within the surrounding area of the water that was connected to it, immediately slowly began to vanish with it being fallen into the darkness…

…even the willow tree, which when noticing this change right away in the water, Tatyana found her eyes widen in horror seeing the color in the bushes and trunk of the tree began to turn from a bright color to one that looked sick.

For being the fairy of all nature, this was painful for her. While no one may understand the pain that she was experiencing from hearing the plants surrounding them screaming, it was nowhere near the screams that had come from the tree that filled her mind.

This resulting in anger to build up as she glew in the direction of Gelinda; her anger full of expression before she found herself doing something that she didn’t think she’d ever do.

“Y-YOU’RE KILLING IT! STOP!”

Light formed in her eyes before she had risen her hands to guide the roots of the ground back to her. Specifically targeting Gelinda, where with one swift of her hands moving, she had used the roots…

…to push the witch directly into the water with no hesitation.

It was something that she didn’t expect to find herself doing. But with the anger and frustration built up at the moment at the fact that she had the audacity to cast a spell on the tree - it angered her.

And it was a type of anger that even her friends who were trapped from the witches were horrified to see from Tatyana. While she was known for her kind and caring nature, she never seemed to be aggressive at all until then and there, when Gelinda had done something such as hurt the willow tree.

Aviana and Nebula immediately took notice of this with their eyes widened. Seeing that Tatyana had done something they hadn’t been expecting, it wasn’t long until the two witches had grasped onto their hands with one another to join their magic together.

“Oh, you’re going to pay for that, little fairy,” Aviana called out to Tatyana who slowly backed away out of fear at that point.

The two witches held both of their hands in the air, forming what looked to be an attack of magic with their powers combined. There was no hesitation to the spell, which within seconds of it being cast, it was launched right at Tatyana’s direction with the same intentions of pushing her into the water as she did with Gelinda…

…until something unexpected happened.

Tatyana held her arms up in an attempt to form a protective barrier over her. Though it was only a few seconds too late as she immediately recognized the light brown hair and short figure jump in front of her to take the attack.

Right away, this being her younger sister.

A loud shriek ensued from Rebeka when she had taken the attack sent by the witches instead of her sister. There was something in that moment where when she saw that they were going to attack Tatyana, she found herself jumping in right away with no hesitation, thinking that she could help the older fairy out.

Though with taking this attack, the consequence resulted in her also taking the damage, and being launched directly into the water as well. The little girl began to sink down, falling unconscious from the powerful hit while those who remained above water found themselves horrified at the sight.

Especially for Tatyana, where a panicked scream ensued from her as she stood up and looked at the witches. Her expression was full of anger - full of hatred at that point where she did not hesitate to hold her hands out directly at the two witches who were shocked that a little girl they didn’t see at first jump into the action.

_“I’LL KILL YOU FOR HURTING MY SISTER!”_

Her anger was loud and clear while her hands rose into the air. Instead of connecting with the ground, she had connected directly into the roots of the water where what looked to be giant fly traps had formed and taken shape. The fly traps, which were directed towards the two witches, shot at their directions were with no hesitation had engulfed both Aviana and Nebula on the spot.

This leaving Tatyana with the last thing on her mind.

And with no hesitation, turning to the water where she found herself diving right in with no hesitation despite knowing the consequences of what could be done for touching the willow’s tears.

“T-Tatyana!” Florentyna choked on her breathing the second she saw the other jump in, but alas, it was too late.

There was no stopping her with how deep she had dived herself into the water.

Being underwater, Tatyana straight away couldn’t breathe. But she didn’t care. That was her family she witnessed take the attack for her, and she had felt so guilty that she couldn’t protect her sister when she promised her parents that she would so long as she was alive.

It was why she had been training so hard to become a guardian fairy. A guardian fairy to not only serve her realm but to also make Rebeka proud of her.

The water was thick. Thick and difficult to swim with, but Tatyana powered through. Her eyes were widened while she swam down as fast as she could. Using all of her energy then and there was tiring, but she didn’t stop until she could catch a glance of Rebeka who had slowly begun to wake up from the attack.

She was alive.

That was all that mattered.

Rebeka’s body gently hit the ground of the water where she had begun panicking upon how dark it was in the surrounding area. All she could see had been plants that grew from under the water, as well as there being a building factor that she couldn’t breathe at all.

Her panic came to a halt though upon making eye contact with one individual that she immediately recognized within seconds.

Seeing Rebeka, Tatyana swam faster and reached her arms out to the younger girl. There was no hesitation from Rebeka as she grasped onto her sister’s arms, which allowed for the fairy to pull her up.

She had no strength at that point. All the energy she had used on that attack on the witches out of anger, in addition to using the magical energy she had to swim through the dark waters of the tears - she was exhausted. This was one of the downsides of being a simple charmix fairy; using powerful spells could easily exhaust them depending on how quickly it was used.

 _“I’m sorry Rebeka, this was all my fault…”_ Tatyana’s mind had filled the little girl’s head in the form of a voice, showing that sense of connection since it was difficult to communicate underwater, _“I should have made you stay home…”_

 _“I just wanted to be brave like you!”_ Rebeka’s voice responded to the older fairy where a bright smile was formed on her lips.

Seeing that smile did make Tatyana feel much better. If it was the one thing that she could see before anything happened to her, it was seeing her younger sister smiling like that to her.

With the little amount of energy she did have left, Tatyana formed an orb around Rebeka. There was a small smile on her face; the orb now protecting Rebeka and allowing for the little girl to breathe before giving the little girl her last words.

_“…I’m not going to make it… I love you so much.”_

These words were ones that Rebeka hadn’t been expecting to hear at all. As she was trapped in the magic orb, Tatyana had motioned her hands now to send the girl flying up to the surface of the water to have her escape.

There was no more energy that she had… The energy within her, gone. Unless she wanted to have the strength to use her magical abilities, she would need a long rest.

Which was impossible based on the current circumstance that she was in.

And slowly, Tatyana found herself continuing to hold onto her breath as best as she could. She didn’t know how long she’d be able to hold it while she laid on the surface of the tears, but all that she knew was that her chest was beginning to hurt while her exhaustion continued to creep up.

Despite being a magical being, she was equally human as well. A human with lungs would time out after a certain period.

The magic orb that brought Rebeka up to the surface was quick. Quick to the point where it emerged from the water, the younger girl was placed down next to the willow tree before it had popped, freeing her from the position that she was in. Her eyes were full of tears from what she had witnessed, unsure of what Tatyana had meant when she said she wasn’t going to make it.

The sight of Rebeka rising from the surface and there being no presence of Tatyana though, did not settle well for the fairies who were trapped.

For Natalya, her expression was full of anger before she had focused her magical energy into the trap that was keeping her body restricted with darkness. Her hands were free in that moment, which allowed for her to snap her fingers until what looked to be a beautiful crystal had formed in the palm of her hand.

This crystal being something very powerful that had been bestowed on her since discovering her true powers. A gift that she had been bestowed with by her mother, called the Legendary. A piece that could never be touched by others, including the magic that had been cast by the witches. By simply bringing the crystal close to the darkness that trapped her, it wasn’t long until she had broken free from the trap and lowered herself to the ground.

Quickly, she ran over to Elizabeta and Mei who were also trapped. Her hands, with contact still on the crystal, was held out to the trap that Elizabeta cast accidentally on herself due to the confusion spell. Countering the spell resulted in it breaking, which freed Mei and Elizabeta right away.

With the last two free, the crystal vanished from Natalya’s grasp, which had her rush over to Rebeka and drop to her knees; grabbing onto the little girl’s shoulder. “Where’s your sister? Tell me.”

“…S-She saved me…” Rebeka whimpered, looking up at the blonde with her eyes full of tears.

The issue was that seeing the sight of the Rebeka… It hit something in Natalya. She normally wasn’t the type of person to find herself in favor of children, but that pain of seeing something happen to a sibling… It was something that hit her deep. Being the younger sibling and seeing an older sibling disappear in the form of a sacrifice….

…she understood the position Rebeka had been in. If Anya or Dmitri had done something similar on Earth, she would be absolutely heartbroken and horrified. She hadn’t even gotten the chance to meet her birth siblings as well, and yet, she still felt as though she had a connection to them.

Turning her head over to the direction of the witches, where she noticed already Gelinda climbing out of the water while Aviana and Nebula were freeing themselves from the trap they were in - Natalya was pissed.

Pissed to where with her eyes glowing of magic once more, she had held her hands out in the direction of the three witches where they were standing before shouting aloud in an enchantment.

_“GO BACK TO WHERE YOU WITCHES CAME FROM!”_

Light surrounded the area when the powerful enchantment was cast. One that was completely unexpected to the rest of the fairies, that they had shielded their eyes while what looked to be a teleportation spell was cast by Natalya. The witches, who weren’t prepared for this at all, found themselves horrified while standing there before vanishing from the area within seconds.

It was a spell cast out of anger and frustration, which banished them from the area without even having a chance to say anything after the scene of what took place with Tatyana.

No one had known what happened below the water with Tatyana. With Rebeka being the last one to see her, it was only moments after the witches had vanished that the loud crying ensued from the little girl out of fear of what had happened to Tatyana.

The loud crying not even being audible enough for Tatyana to hear. The water had engulfed her mind, while she was forcibly kept underneath the water. She couldn’t move, she was too tired - everything was painful to move…

…that was until, while she remained in the trapped position she was in that water, Tatyana found herself hearing something in her mind.

_Tatyana Laurinaitis, Fairy of Nature._

_You have sacrificed your life in the favor of saving a member of your own kind. And for that, you may now begin your journey as guardian fairy of all natures throughout the realms of the magic dimension._

A bright orb slowly began to lower itself down in front of Tatyana. As the fairy was silent hearing the sudden voice fill her head, her instincts as a magical being kicked in then and there. Her eyes widened slowly when being greeted to the orb…

…before she had known it, she had grasped onto the orb before it had lowered itself into her chest; connecting with her heart.

A bright light filled her body upon making contact with this orb. The sudden energy that had been once gone from her body immediately returned. However, the energy she had been experiencing then and there, had been ten times more powerful than she had ever experienced as a fairy.

The fears of drowning to death, never return to her family, her friends, never complete her dream of becoming a guardian fairy… immediately vanished.

Vines slowly began to grow around her arms, starting from the fingertips to grow past her elbow before transforming into a pair of light pink, sparkling gloves. Around her body, pink flower pedals had formed around her original form as a fairy, only to soon be replaced with a beautiful, short gown. The dress had been a light pink similar to the shape of a tulip, all while the bodice of her upper body had sparkling colors of pastel blue, yellow, green, and pink - similar to a rainbow.

Her hair suddenly grew triple in length. At the ends of it, her hair had been curled while two buns had formed on each side of her head. Her bangs were parted to the side, where it curled around the ends as well. On her eyelids, a sparkling pink eyeshadow made itself present on her lids while she wore a pink lip. Her feet had suddenly grown with white vines that twisted around her calf, with jewels decorated along with toes.

On the top of her head, she wore a small tiara on the top of her head.

By the time she had opened her eyes once more, Tatyana slowly turns her head to be greeted by the sight of what she found herself mostly more powerful from… And it had been the sight of evolved, large fairy wings. These wings that were pink along its edges and a light, sparkling green on the flat surface of the wings, radiated powerful energy. Jewels hung at the edge of the wings before she slowly began to flutter them to discover it was a part of her.

For those who had remained above the surface, it hadn’t been long for them to catch onto the light that was emerging from the water. Everyone’s eyes had widened seeing the current of the dead water begin to pick up, before soon, they were all greeted to the sight of the newly born enchantix fairy.

The light soon lessened, where the group of fairies and Rebeka had been greeted by the sight of Tatyana flying in the air. There was a large smile on her lips, which showed that she was alright, as well as brought relief to the rest of the group at the sight of her presence.

“T-Tatyana!” Rebeka cried out in relief to the fairy; now rubbing her eyes to wipe away any tears that had fallen earlier from her fear of losing her older sister.

Hearing her younger sister’s voice indeed did warm Tatyana’s heart. She would get to the younger girl in a second, but there was a bigger issue at hand that she wanted to take care of.

Turning her head over to the willow tree, she was silent for a moment before flying in the direction of it. Her instincts of a fairy were to immediately take care of the tree that had been crying out to her in desperate help, which right away, she knew what to do with no hesitation.

Focusing on the magical energy connecting to her wings, Tatyana closed her eyes and steadied her breath. Her wings began to slow down in motion, where she had connected with the fluttering of them to guide what looked to be a beautiful amount of fairy dust to her grasp.

Guiding her hands with the fairy dust, she had brought the dust towards the willow tree, where she slowly poured on top of it to give back the energy it needed to break out of the spell the witches had cast.

All it took was a matter of seconds after the tree had made contact with the fairy dust, that it was indeed powerful enough to break through the spell that had been cast. The water slowly had faded from the dark shade it had been, only to turn back once again to the bright blue color that it was. The beautiful colors associated with the tree as well quickly returned as the spell was broken, leaving for life and energy to take place once again within the area.

Everything was okay now… She could breathe in relief, which was exactly what Tatyana did as she lowered herself to the ground and knelt there. Based on how heavy she had been breathing, what she had been experiencing was absolutely horrifying, but amazing at the same time.

“Tatyana-!” Florentyna managed to break the silence before running over to the brunette and dropping to her knees. With there being no hesitation whatsoever, the blonde had pulled the other into a tight hug, just relieved to see that she was okay, “Y-You got your enchantix powers!”

“A big congratulations, really,” Monika commented as she slowly pushed herself up from the ground; dusting herself off at that point before approaching both Florentyna and Tatyana to help them both up from the ground.

As they were helped up, Tatyana took this chance to look at Florentyna before nodding slowly at the mentioning of enchantix, before looking at Monika and also nodding as thanks when she was helped up, “I feel… so different.”

“It’s amazing, right?” Mei commented with a smile drawn to her lips; crossing her arms underneath her chest while admiring the new appearance of the newly born full-fledged fairy, “Takes a while to get used to.”

“It came from a time of sacrifice too,” Natalya spoke up on behalf of the situation, which managed to catch Tatyana’s attention as she looked over at the other, “If that was my sibling too, I would have done the same with no hesitation. You did really well.”

“..T-Thanks Natalya,” Tatyana couldn’t help but chuckle for a moment before pausing at the mentioning of a sibling.

Looking around briefly, she had broken from Florentyna’s grasp where she noticed Rebeka standing there, before quickly rushing to the younger girl with no hesitation. Rebeka noticed this as well, which the second Tatyana had lowered herself to her knees to pull the younger girl into a tight grasp, Rebeka found herself hugging onto her sister tightly.

“Tatyana!” Rebeka cried out in relief, her face pressed into the older fairy’s chest while holding onto her older sister with dear life, “I-I thought… y-you were…”

“…me too, me too…” Tatyana whispered softly and held the younger girl close, rubbing her back in reassurance to get her to calm down. It was a very scary situation, but the fact that it was all over and everything was okay, she could relax, “But you know, Rebeka,” She pulled back from the hug and looked down at the little girl, “ _You_ saved me from that attack and were so brave. I know one day, you’re going to be come an amazing fairy.”

Those words were very unexpected to Rebeka. Seeing that she hadn’t discovered her powers just yet, she was already destined to become a fairy. However, she didn’t know what kind of fairy she would be unlike her siblings, where Tatyana was known as the fairy of all nature.

Alas, upon hearing these words, Rebeka went back to hugging Tatyana tightly before whispering underneath her breath, _“…I love you, big sis.”_

Relief can fully take place then and there for all of them. The willow tree being restored in addition to the witches being sent away, it was a all over for them. Minus the factor that they were all in a hurry to go rescue Radella, this didn’t neglect the fact that they still had a bigger mission at hand to take care of.

This was why with everything good finally settling down, this allowed for Florentyna to officially go back to gathering the tears from the willow. This time being very careful, seeing that it was noticed that the water had no effect on Rebeka, Tatyana, or even Gelinda seeing that a dark spell had been cast on it.

Though with the water now flowing again in the reverse of time, it was a clear indicator that if they did again make contact with the water now in the state it was in, this meant that there had been a bigger chance of an effect taking place on them.

The water being gathered was one step closer for them to breaking the spell officially from Radella.

* * *

The departure from Helia after a long, dramatic day of events, was a nice feeling for the fairies. Saying goodbye to Rebeka in addition to this was hard for Tatyana, but she promised the younger girl that she would be back to visit in a matter of weeks. After all, the semester may have just begun, but there were always school breaks in between the semester where with no hesitation, Tatyana always went home to visit her family and help around.

By the time the fairies had returned to Magix, it had been dark. They had spent the entire day on Helia to gather this water. While it took much longer than intended thanks to the presence of the witches, this wouldn’t stop them from going in the direction of the woods where the Headmistress was trapped in the tree.

There was a limited time before the spell couldn’t be broken as the willow had warned them earlier. The sooner they were able to break her free from the tree, the better.

Despite there curfew being very close by the time they returned to Magix, the group of six fairies all stood around the tree that Radella had been trapped in. The familiar face of the woman screaming all haunted their heads with it being engulfed by the tree trunk.

In her hands, Natalya held onto the cup of water that Florentyna had gathered. She took a step towards the tree, taking in a breath to observe the situation. All the willow said to do was pour the water onto the tree, and it should be enough to reverse the flow of time before the spell was cast on Radella.

All she could pray was then and there, that this water would be enough to save Radella. After everything the woman had done to take care of them and teach them what they knew, she didn’t want this to fail at all.

Kneeling down at this point, Natalya had opened the cup and slowly poured the water where Radella’s face began on the trunk. The group of fairies watched in anticipation to see what would happen after the tears from the willow were poured, which at that point Natalya had taken a step back and closed the cup to watch what would happen as well.

All in a matter of moments, a bright light formed around the tree. It was very quick, which none of the fairies expected, resulting in them to back away and shield their eyes from how bright the light had been.

The shape of the tree slowly began to lower itself from its tall height. It grew smaller and smaller, to the point where a simple root had been sprouting from the ground before a burst of magic filled the area. Wind picked up as the reverse spell was cast through the tears, which by the time the wind had calmed down, allowed for the fairies to lower their arms…

…only to be greeted to the sight of a familiar, older woman looking around in confusion about what was going on.

“H-Headmistress Radella!” Florenteyna called out to the older woman, which right away, the older woman looked in the direction of the fairies with her eyes widened.

That was when it all began to hit in her mind. The realization of what had taken place… The last thing she had remembered was being trapped in the spell by Damien, and based on the fact that she had been looking at six familiar faces of powerful fairies from her school - she realized what had happened.

“…Thank you, thank you so much.” The Headmistress broke the silence after a moment.

Based on her shock and response to the situation, she still hadn’t been sure of what had happened. All she knew was that she was now free from what had happened, that with no hesitation, all she couldn’t help but to do then and there was approach Natalya, seeing that she was the closest, and pull the younger fairy into a tight hug. The hug was very unexpected, which at that point, Natalya had hugged the older woman back in relief.

It was at this point after hugging Natalya that quickly, the Headmistress laughed to herself in relief before approaching Florentyna next, pulling her into a tight hug as well which the fairy graciously returned to her Headmistress.

_“All of you, come here! I am so proud of you all!”_

A moment of reuniting with one another. The fact that the Headmistress had dismissed her professional appearance with all of them in favor to expressing her gratitude and appreciation towards her students - it showed a genuine raw side of her. A side of connecting with fairies for saving another of their kind.

A situation that Radella was so proud about. These were the students that she had taught to become the fairies that they were now, and would soon serve the future of the magic dimension pending their graduating just in less than a year.

And she owed her life to them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO! I finally managed to finish this chapter. (2 days late on it, which again I am so sorry about! I had a very busy week, so I wasn't able to touch on this until this weekend, haha).
> 
> It's also a very long chapter too, with a LOT of things happening. First we've got Radella stuck in a tree, we get to learn more about Tatyana (Fem!Lithuania's) backstory and family, Tatyana getting her enchantix abilities - so, so much happens. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter is one that I'm VERY excited to write about because well... Something big is going to happen. 8) I have a feeling it's going to also be a long chapter too with the amount of things that I have planned for it.
> 
> For now, please expect the next chapter to be up on 1/24/2021! I'm going to do my best to power through this chapter to have it done, but if there is a delay, I apologize in advance. Please make sure to keep checking the notes for any updates (it's the best way I can communicate with you all on what's happening with the chapter, haha).
> 
> (also cough the live action winx club comes out this Friday, so I'll say I won't be writing on that day because I'll be too busy judging the hell out of it/judging it hardcore because of Netflix LOL)
> 
> Until then! Thank you again for following and supporting the story! <3


	10. The Power Within a Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “All of you, come here! I am so proud of you all!”
> 
> A moment of reuniting with one another. The fact that the Headmistress had dismissed her professional appearance with all of them in favor to expressing her gratitude and appreciation towards her students - it showed a genuine raw side of her. A side of connecting with fairies for saving another of their kind.
> 
> A situation that Radella was so proud about. These were the students that she had taught to become the fairies that they were now, and would soon serve the future of the magic dimension pending their graduating just in less than a year.
> 
> And she owed her life to them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: NSFW CONTENT PRESENT IN THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE READ WITH DISCRETION.
> 
> AmeBel fans, you know the drill. ;)

The return of the Headmistress was a momentous occasion for Lenfia College. A relief for all students that their Dean had returned safe and sound, with no harm made to her. The damage of fighting against Damien being fully recovered through the power of the tears from the Black Willow. The tears managing to go back in time to the moment of her attack and preventing all harm that was cast at her way from the wizard.

After the brief break day and Radella’s return, the semester proceeded as scheduled. With there being hopes that nothing bad would happen similar to the ambush from Damien and the witches, students were able to resume with their coursework and training as fairies. Professors had gone back to teaching their labs and lectures, while administrators went back to taking care of the school with managing students and assisting them as needed.

The weekend had passed where Monday morning quickly arrived. It allowed for the students who had gone to save the Headmistress to rest, recover, and prepare themselves for an upcoming week of classes…

…except for one individual, who had been called to the Headmistress’ office early that morning before any of her classes.

Waking up to receiving a letter at the foot of the suite’s door requesting her presence in the Headmistress’ office was one that Natalya hadn’t been expecting to wake up to. It had Radella’s seal on it, in addition to a hand written note by her asking if she could stop by her office before her first class and not worry about being late.

Meeting with the Headmistress were always a hit or miss. Sometimes the Headmistress would have good news and information to share, or bad news. Either way, Natalya hoped it hadn’t been anything bad, seeing that she usually left her office knowing more about something that she didn’t know she’d need information about.

It had been just around 8 am by the time she had stepped out of the suite for the day. She had told her friends that she would meet them in their classes later.

The issue was that upon arriving to the Headmistress’ office, she didn’t know that Radella had plans for the younger girl.

Motioning Natalya to come inside, she closed the door just behind her before walking up to where the Headmistress had been sitting at her desk. This was when she couldn’t help but to notice what looked to be a tray of food was set out with two plates… Of breakfast?

What was going on?

“Go on, sit,” The Headmistress began with a small smile to Natalya, motioning to the tray of food to the younger girl, “You must’ve not had breakfast, yes? Consider it my treat.”

The tray had an assortment of foods. From muffins to fruits to tea - Natalya found herself shocked. The Headmistress wanted her to join her for breakfast? Was this what she had meant about wanting to see her in the letter?

Alas, the confusion arose on Natalya’s face. She didn’t question it since it was true that she didn’t eat breakfast. All she had was a cup of coffee and did have plans to go eat after the meeting, but if this was being offered by the Headmistress, it would’ve been rude to refuse, “Thanks,” Natalya began after a moment, reaching for one of bowls of fruit set aside before beginning to pick at it with a fork, “…Can I at least ask why you wanted to see me, Headmistress?”

Just as she went to reach for her food, the Headmistress smiled and reached for her own bowl of fruit, taking a small bite out of it at first before swallowing and clearing her throat. Radella looked up at the fairy before taking in a breath, since she had plenty to share with the other, “Well, many reasons. One of them being that I’m still very proud of you and the rest of your friends for having that courage to save me. And for that, I’m in your debt, Natalya… Which is why I’d like to return the favor to you.”

This statement had Natalya fall silent. Return the favor of rescuing her? Yes, technically it was her idea that her friends decided to take a risk and participate in, but she didn’t understand exactly where the Headmistress was coming from with this point.

Snapping her fingers, the lights slowly began to dim in the office, which had startled Natalya just a tad. The curtains behind the Headmistress closed, before soon, what looked to be a light visual formed beside the Headmistress. This managed to catch Natalya’s attention, where her eyes widened at the exact sight she was seeing.

Snow.

A realm full of snow and ice.

And one that she immediately recognized upon making contact with it.

“…Sparx?” The bowl of fruit was lowered back down onto the tray while Natalya stared at the visualization that the Headmistress had made for her.

It was her home. The beautiful palace that had been surrounded by snow, where no sign of life had been present whatsoever. Why did the Headmistress want to talk about Sparx with her? Was it more answers about her past? Her family?

What was going on?

Indeed, there was a big reason as to why the Headmistress had been bringing this up. With the visual present, the Headmistress finished her fruit and placed the empty bowl down onto the tray of breakfast foods. She reached for a cup of tea, taking a sip from it after a moment before motioning to the image, “Mm. I feel terrible as a Headmistress, as while I’ve been focused on the bigger picture of helping you and your peers obtain your full-fledged forms as fairies, I managed to forget the one important thing about you, Natalya…

…and I think you know exactly what I mean when I say important.”

Silence came from Natalya when this was said. The reminder of having to become a full-fledged fairy in order to graduate from Lenfia… While it was possible for her, it was also impossible based on the circumstances of where she was in. In order to unlock her true form and powers, the cost was a fairy must save a member of their own kind in a time of need and sacrifice.

However, her situation was a bit different. While her own kind was on Earth… She technically wasn’t born on Earth.

Every person of her kind had vanished the day the attack had reigned on the Kingdom of Sparx. Leaving her as the only survivor of her home realm, and there being no one out there she could save to unlock her true abilities as a fairy. This leaving her in the position of being unsure of what would happen to her by the time she finished her training at Lenfia.

Would she ever be able to become a full-fledged fairy?

This was a thought that had managed to hit Radella upon the moment of reuniting with her students after breaking free from Damien’s spell. Seeing that four out of the six of her friends had managed to unlock their enchantix abilities, with there being a likelihood of Monika unlocking hers soon, that would leave Natalya as the only one without those abilities.

There had to be a way to help her. And so, came with an idea that Radella had put together for her.

“I want to help you build your powers, Natalya,” Radella broke the silence after a moment when she noticed the girl’s sudden sadness at the mentioning of the importance of becoming a full-fledged fairy. She turned her head to the visual and continued, “And the one place you will only be able to develop those powers is if you go to the place where those powers were born… Being Sparx, where you were born.”

Sparx was a place where no life existed. The planet was considered dead, where the only proof of its existence being the royal palace that managed to stand and the homes that were abandoned since the attack. There was no clue nor idea of where the civilians of the realm had disappeared to.

In addition, leaving to the current journey that Natalya had been in with trying to connect with her family in any way that she could.

“I believe… That if you were to go to Sparx, the power that you can get directly from where the dragon flame and heart of ice originated will help you become stronger than ever before as a fairy,” The Headmistress further explained, all while noticing Natalya stare at the visual. Snow had been falling, hard, which for one thing did bring some discomfort to the girl. However, the woman reassured her, “But, I won’t lie to you, Natalya. It is extremely dangerous there, and your survival is very… hard to say.”

The risk that she could get killed if she were to go to Sparx… This didn’t surprise her at all. The last time she had visited Sparx almost two full years ago, it was a horrific experience with walking through the snow and encountering the monsters that had risen in it due to the negative energy that had surrounded the lands thanks to the power of the ancestral witches.

But the fact that Radella had telling her there may be a chance for her to grow her powers and become much more powerful than she was through training herself…

…perhaps it wasn’t that bad of an idea.

“Do you think… If I were to go,” Natalya began for a moment with thought to her tone of voice, which indeed caught the attention of the Headmistress, “I could grow powerful enough to stop Damien?”

The suggestion was a surprise to Radella. For her, even she was uncertain of how to answer this question. Based on the events that had happened with her, when she was only a guardian fairy and couldn’t defeat him, she didn’t know what would happen with Natalya. If she did become stronger by going to Sparx, it was a mystery if whether or not she would be able to defeat Damien.

“Maybe,” Radella responded, being truthful to her in the moment. There was no reason to lie, as the proposal was primarily focused on helping her to develop her magic more as a fairy, “I can’t say for certain since I don’t know how powerful Damien has become since his escape… But there is a chance that if you build your strength as a fairy, it won’t be impossible to stop him.”

_“I’ll do it, then.”_

The words were direct and straight from Natalya when this was said. It even managed to startle the Headmistress at how quick the fairy had jumped into agreement. The serious expression showed that Natalya hadn’t been joking at all, which for Radella, she found herself amazed…

…and also did remind her of a fairy that she knew.

The motivation, dedication of going out into a risky mission to help build her powers; it reminded Radella of her mother. Strong and courageous, and would do anything to save the magic dimension even if it posed a risk on her own life.

There was a bigger issue in mind when Natalya had made her decision then and there. Specifically in terms of what had taken place on Helia with the witches… If they were speaking the truth that Damien had this main goal of trying to capture her, then she had to be prepared for it. She was lucky to be able to fight off the witches with the powers that she had now.

But if she was to go against Damien, she didn’t think it would be possible to defeat him with how her state as a magical being was at that moment. He would be able to easily capture her, and who knows what the wizard had in mind if he did manage to succeed in such a thing?

The decision was loud and clear to the Headmistress. One that she couldn’t help but to feel prideful for the young fairy with how her bravery was showing in that very conversation. It was with this in mind that Radella snapped her fingers; magic filling the palm of her hand once more as the visual had disappeared. The curtains were drawn back once more to allow the sunlight into the office, as well as for the lights of the room to turn back on.

If this was what Natalya wanted to do, then she would help prepare the arrangements.

“Very well, then.” Radella smiled at the younger girl and lowered her cup of tea that was now empty seeing that she had been taking sips out of it during her conversation with the young girl, “I’ll make the preparations for you to leave later this afternoon. Don’t worry about your classes, as I’ll speak with your professors to come up with a plan for your studies while you’re gone…” She paused for a moment, “Consider this… An credited internship opportunity, per say.”

A credited internship… This did make sense to Natalya, which she nodded in agreement before standing up from her seat. If the plan was to leave later this afternoon, the Headmistress was giving her permission to pack what she needed to pack, say her goodbyes, and do everything else that she needed to do.

Seeing that the mission that was proposed in front of her meant that she would either come back from Sparx much more stronger and powerful…

…or she wouldn’t come back at all.

“Thank you, Headmistress… and thanks for the breakfast,” Natalya began, grabbing one of the muffins seeing that she was still a bit hungry from the situation.

With these last thoughts in her mind when leaving that office, it meant that she did have some preparing to do. Firstly to let her friends know what was going on, seeing that they were going to question if she was leaving again from Lenfia. The amount of times she has left Lenfia for stupid reasons was one thing that she was aware about and something her friends wouldn’t hesitate to bring up if she mentioned about leaving for who knows how long.

But if she had explained herself and how it had been primarily for a major mission that she needed to pursue for herself, then they would at least leave her off the hook.

However, there was one person in the back of her mind that she really did want to see before considering to tell anyone.

As she stepped out of the administration office, Natalya had made her way out to the main campus of Lenfia. It was an active morning as per usual, with students either rushing to breakfast or classes - nothing ordinary or different since the ambush from Damien. In her hand, she had held onto her phone where she had been in the process of scrolling through her contacts.

All she could hope was that he hadn’t been busy… After all, since he had graduated from UHB, she had no idea what he was doing. All she knew he had been training to become a King, which she also had no idea how that was going seeing that it was a discrete situation.

Something that she wouldn’t ever understand, even if she was considered royalty through birth as well.

The phone was brought to her ear when she had managed to locate the contact. Natalya had moved towards a private area of the main campus where an empty bench had been present and no students were around. The only thing present being a tree that had been growing with flowers at the top of its hedge.

Sitting down on that bench, the woman was silent while the phone rang in her ear. Natalya’s eyes were closed while she waited for a response to see if he would pick up… That when she had heard the click of someone picking up, she looked up from her spot.

_“Hi honey. Is everything okay?”_

The woman was silent when the question was given. Was she really okay? She couldn’t help but to wonder this now seeing that she hadn’t let her emotions fully settle in about the journey she had agreed to go to. Radella had been honest with her, that there may be a chance she wouldn’t come back.

And that was a scary thought, naturally of course.

Though her silence was picked up by the other end, who had asked again from his end of the line, _“Natalya?”_

Her grip tightened more around the phone at that point. For a moment, she took in a breath to indicate that she was there and listening, but it was the words that she had spoken that managed to raise red flags for the male who had been concerned by her sudden silence on the other line.

“Alfred…” She began after a moment, sighing once more to try and figure out how to explain it. She didn’t know if she should tell him about going on this mission. The man sometimes could be painfully overprotective, which she knew, but there was also a part where she didn’t want to lie to him.

If he was to try and get in contact with her while gone during this mission, and she wasn’t to answer, that wouldn’t be good at all. She knew she should tell him, but the fact was that she didn’t want him to worry nor try to stop her from going on this dangerous mission.

But all she could think about was him when sitting on that phone call.

_“…can I come see you, right now?”_

* * *

As a wizard, it was expected that in order to better understand the use of magic, it was to also be knowledgable in every form of it. This included taking the time to study, as well as practice as much as possible to master the art. Whether it be nature or elemental magic, if he was to become one of the greatest sorcerers in the magic dimension, having a piece of magic from every realm would secure this position.

With all the realms that had been targeted, there were still plenty of more that Damien intended to visit. While it would come in due time seeing that a plan would only succeed if done patiently, there was a bigger concern in the back of her mind.

The failure of the witches returning with no princess in hand was extremely aggravating and disappointing to the man. Damien had hoped that by now, things would have been resolved in terms of Natalya’s existence in the magic dimension. But the fact that they had blasted through a portal in their new hideout unexpectedly through positive magic…

…they were defeated by her yet again. Despite the amount of magic that he had taught and given the witches, it was still impossible to beat a fairy-like her. Unless he were to go fight her, perhaps there was a chance - but he needed to become stronger in order to defeat her.

But it had to be done quickly. Either to defeat her or take her under as a prisoner, there was no time that could be wasted under the current situation that her existence had on him.

Damien was silent while staring at a magical orb in front of him. Beside him, an array of scrolls he had been reading had been scattered with different types of spells and magic that he wanted to attempt at least practicing on before being confident to use it in actual battle. Magic connected to a person’s emotions, which if he was to have control of these new powers, he would have to have control of his own mind.

It sounded like a simple solution. But for him, where he had been frozen for almost twenty years, it was a bit more difficult.

He needed more magic. More power and more spells to get to the goal of a wizard that he strived to become.

Which came with an idea as he had been observing the sight of the omega dimension’s entrance located in Atlantic.

Since departing from the realm, the portal had remained open. His mermaid slaves continued to keep guard of the portal, allowing for its negative energy to escape and fill the water-based realm. The portal was small at first, but in due time, had managed to rise and become a bigger issue than it had seemed.

Based from what he had been observing from the crystal orb in front of him, things seemed to have been becoming worse on Atlantic since he and the witches had moved to a new hideout.

“I wonder if anyone will miss Atlantic…” Damien whispered to himself in amusement while slowly closing a scroll that he had been in the process of reading. With finishing to learn a new spell, he had tossed the scroll away to open a new one up for reading, “The question remains of how long it’ll take for the realm to be sucked into the omega dimension…”

It wouldn’t be too long now. He estimated just about a day or two before it would be too late to stop it. Once the negative energy of the omega dimension was combined with the positive energy of Atlantic, it would cancel one another out. Leading for mass destruction all through the forces of magic being present on the realm.

It was a sight that he was looking forward to seeing… However, he had bigger plans in mind.

Standing up from his seat, the wizard had reached for his trench coat; only to place it over his shoulders before stepping in front of the table he was once at. With a hand held out, dark shadows suddenly began to shift in front of him into the form of a portal.

There was a reason he had been studying spells, and his departure from the hideout meant otherwise.

“Witches!” Damien called out after a moment. Even if they weren’t present, he knew that they all had been listening to him loud and clear. Wherever they were in the hideout, he had told them specifically he didn’t want to see them after the embarrassment of having their rears beaten by a fairy. Alas, he stepped forward into the portal that he had summoned, “I’m visiting the World of Peace…

_…I have some unfinished magic to gather from there now that the magic dimension will be distracted by Atlantic in a matter of time.”_

* * *

The agreement that came from that phone call where she was agreed to come and visit him then and there was one of the biggest reliefs that Natalya thought she had ever experienced. Winning a battle against a strong enemy was a huge relieving feeling, but the fact that Alfred had set the time for her to come by when she was sure he had a busy schedule - she was grateful if anything.

It worked out in her favor as well. Seeing that while most of her friends would be off at class and she had been granted permission to take the morning to pack, she could at least spend a few hours with Alfred before having to make her official departure later that afternoon.

The issue was that because he was in the process of training to become a King, this meant that he was limited when it came to leaving the palace. It was strict circumstances and not much that they could really do on it…

…unless it was done correctly.

Standing in the middle of her suite, everyone had been gone for the day. Natalya had held her hands out, where magic had slowly flowed from her fingertips to form what had been an inter dimensional portal. Behind her, a pair of wings had formed in shape, all while her casual attire had been fully replaced at that point with the familiar sparkling light blue top and skirt, with a tiara on the top of her head.

Her eyes were glowing of magic while the portal formed. After casting the enchantment, she lowered her hands and stared at the portal where a visual image was present. An image of Eraqion’s palace… Just seeing the palace made her nervous after the events of what had happened only weeks ago.

She didn’t know if she was even welcomed back at the palace after everything that had happened with Alice’s involvement. The last time she had seen Alfred was the day he had asked to see her, where she did sneak off in the middle of the night to spend time with him. To this day, none of her friends knew about this.

Nor did she plan on telling them.

Instead, it was agreed for the sake of it being the middle of the day, they would meet in a more privater area of Eraqion.

“…To Eraqion…” Natalya whispered underneath her breath before stepping through the portal; closing her eyes for a moment before instead of finding herself inside of a building where she once was…

…she had been in the air, being greeted to the sight of clouds over her head and trees.

That was the amazing thing about inter-dimensional portals. As a person were to step through the portal, they would be brought directly to the summoned realm. The way to describe it was similar to walking through a door from one room to another. In this case, it was from one realm to another.

Though instead of there being ground, the ‘door-portal’ she had entered had brought her directly to the sky over the entire Kingdom. This allowed for Natalya to not only be greeted to the sight of trees and the sight of civilians in the Kingdom wandering throughout the city, but just turning her head over briefly, she immediately made contact with the sight of the grand palace that belonged to the royal family.

The sight of Eraqion’s palace was very beautiful. Something so grand and one that she couldn’t help but to admire. While she was already used to the fact that Alfred was a Prince, it still amazed her that he grew up in such a grand home, when she had grown up in a middle-class home in Russia.

The crazy differences that there was between a royal and a normal civilian like her… As she considered, seeing that she didn’t have any royal home to return to in the magic dimension.

The palace wasn’t where she planned to go. Instead, she lowered herself to the ground where she didn’t expect for any of the civilians to notice her. The issue was that with being a fairy, it indeed stood out very quickly that she didn’t belong there. The Kingdom of Eraqion was similar to Magix - a grand city where civilians were relying on magic for every thing. From flying cars to being working, it was normal as any other city with the bonus of magic.

However, true magical beings didn’t show their true selves unless there was a situation going on.

Lowering herself down to the ground, she hadn’t expected to be greeted to the sight of plenty of stares at her direction. Stares that she chose to ignore since she didn’t want to be that noticeable, as all she had to do was snap her fingers before a light had formed along her body where she had transformed back into the human form that she was born as.

A normal human that once she had transformed back, passing by civilians seemed to have continued onwards with their business and not question the fact that a fairy had made herself very obviously known in the area.

Natalya found herself sighing at the fact that she managed to catch the attentions of others. All she could was hope that no one had recognized her, as she had reached into her bag and put on a pair of sunglasses before walking through the city with her head down.

The first thing to do was to get out of the area. Based on the coordinates that the male had texted her earlier, she knew she shouldn't have been far from the location that they agreed to meet. This area had been mostly abandoned where no sign of civilization existed. There was a one in ten chance of someone finding them alone, which in the past when they did meet at this exact area, no one had ever found them.

And so, Natalya made her way to the said direction of their little secret meeting spot, It was sort of cliche, but if she was going to see him before leaving for this mission, it had to be discrete with keeping in mind that not only did her friends not know she was seeing him, but there was the fact that with Alfred’s training as King, he was expected to be at the palace at all times.

Her arrival to the specific area, it showed her that she seemed to have beaten him there. The majority of her walk had been through trees and grass, but after reaching a certain cutoff point, she was greeted to sand.

She looked around for a moment, admiring the sight of the lake. It was truly a beautiful sight to her, that she couldn’t help but to find herself removing the sunglasses that she wore to disguise herself from civilians seeing her. As she did so, she removed her shoes; placing them into the sand before taking a few steps towards the water to dip her toes in.

The water was cool… But it wasn’t a cool that was painful to the touch of skin. It was relaxing, and a feeling that she couldn’t help but to release a small sigh to herself. Just hearing the sounds of nature surrounding her with no one around… It left her alone with her thoughts. Sometimes being alone with her thoughts was never a good thing, but when it was under a relaxing environment like this, it hit different in terms of feelings.

When she thought she had been alone in her thoughts, all it took was a pair of hands to cover her eyes that had startled her from her relaxed state.

A gasp managed to erupt from Natalya while the water underneath her completely froze. Quite literally, froze though her magic being scared then and there, before she grasped onto the wrists that had been beside her head to force them down to see what was going on.

Though when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and a chin rest on top of her head, that was enough of an indicator of who she had been dealing with.

_“What’s a lonely maiden like you doing here all by herself, hm? Shouldn’t your boyfriend be here?”_

A classic joke. Slowly turning herself around, her violet-blue orbs were greeted to the bright blue ones of a familiar face that she really needed to see after a very interesting morning. As Natalya stood there, her hands slowly rose to the male’s cheeks where she cupped them, caressing them slowly, “No, he’s too busy focused on his Kingdom than me…”

A small chuckle managed to erupt from Alfred when the comment was said. Even he couldn’t help but to find that amusing before leaning his head into her hands just a bit. If there was one thing in the entire word that he loved, it was feeling her hands on him, “Really? What an asshole,” He joked once more, which had Natalya roll her eyes at him at that point, “Welp, because he can’t take care of ya, I guess that means you’re all mine then.”

“I’m all yours? You’re really jumping into this with no hesitation, huh?” Natalya responded, her brows furrowed just a bit before lowering her hands from his face. A small smirk formed along her lips before she noticed behind him, what seemed to be a bag and his shoes had been beside her. He must’ve just shown up and saw her in the water, and decided to surprise her, “I’m not convinced.”

She needed a bit of convincing… That was one he could easily do. And so, Alfred thought for a moment before kneeling down just a tad, seeing that she was much shorter than him in height, “How does… A picnic by the beach sound? I even stole some of the food from that asshole boyfriend of yours, so he won’t be getting it at all.”

That was enough of a deal where Natalya pulled herself away from the other, only to lean forward for a moment with a grin, “Deal.”

It was there that a small peck was placed on the other’s lips, before quickly she had stepped out of the water to walk over to where she could see what he had exactly brought. From what she could observe, it seemed to have not only been a bag with blankets, but a picnic basket with food that he had promised.

And there she had thought they were just going to spend time together… But his brain thought of taking it a full step forward.

Natalya knelt down into the sand to observe what had been brought, all while Alfred had stepped out of the water himself to approach the bag to pull out a blanket to set out so they could sit. For a moment, she couldn’t help but to comment while watching, “You are really a big romantic, huh?”

A small shrug came from Alfred when this was said. He wasn’t denying it, more or less. Instead, as he set out the blanket, which had been pretty big for the both of them, he had moved the bags on top of it before settling down, “I mean, I could just bring all of this bag home and we could sit in sand, get all dirty too as a bonus, if you want.”

A moment of silence came from Natalya when this was heard. It was a valid point that he was making, that after a moment she had found herself sit on the blanket and sigh in relief, “Touché.” She began, now watching the male open up the picnic basket with the foods indeed had brought.

From what she had observed, he hadn’t been joking at all with bringing some surprises. The first thing being when he had opened up the picnic basket, it hadn’t been just food. But instead, what seemed to be a bouquet of flowers and a small present.

A present that she hadn’t been expecting to see at all.

The bouquet had been absolutely beautiful, with flowers that she right away recognized from the gardens behind Eraqion that belonged to his mother. Natalya blinked for a moment before looking at the flowers, then at him, with confusion brought to her face, “…What’s this for?”

Another chuckle managed to erupt from the man when she had questioned what she was seeing. He sat back and watched her for a moment before tilting his head to the side slightly, “Wasn’t it your birthday a month ago?”

At the reminder of this, Natalya’s eyes widened. That was right… Her birthday indeed had passed during the beginning of the fall semester at Lenfia. When it came to her birthday, she did celebrate with her friends and family… But it wasn’t really an exciting birthday. Mainly due to the fact that not only was Elizabeta not present for it due to the issues going on at Atlantic, but the fact that Alfred wasn’t there for it either.

That was when she was still very heartbroken. Heartbroken to the point that she remembered putting on a fake smile the entire time to make sure she didn’t worry any of her friends or family at the time.

She was officially nineteen years old. It was crazy how fast time had flown, to the point where she couldn’t help but to chuckle herself before smelling the flowers and looking at the other, “I’m surprised you remembered. I don’t even remember it.”

“Are you kidding me?” Alfred seemed to be surprised when he had heard this, resulting in her own confusion, “That’s like, a national holiday, duh. How can anyone forget it?”

A national holiday… He had to have been joking. Which based on the smile he had on his face, she couldn’t tell at all as she placed the bouquet of flowers on her lap.

Instead, she now focused on the small present that seemed to have been wrapped. It was where she had brought it close to her ear, shaking it to see if she could hear anything.

Based on how small the box had been, she couldn’t tell what it was at all. This leaving her to joke as she opened the wrapping paper up to discover it was a velvet box, it had her brows raise with a bit of amusement before she teased just a tad at him, “You better not be proposing to me or some shit,” She began, before opening up the box to see what was inside.

While it was a joke that came out of her mouth, hearing those words had Alfred nervously chuckle for a moment before turning his head away from the gift. The mentioning of a proposal… It was funny that she had brought that up, but it was something that he kept himself reserved about after the whole situation had taken place with Alice.

For now, marriage was the entire thing on his mind. However, since losing the ring that he had specially made for Natalya, he needed to figure out a new way to get a ring that was unique to her. It was all in the planning stages of course, so when she had opened up the box, it hadn’t been a ring.

But instead, what looked to be a necklace with a diamond hanging on it with an engraving on it.

Natalya paused for a moment when seeing the necklace before pulling it out. She observed the detail of it for a moment, before turning it to read what the engraving had said. It hadn’t said anything, but had a few numbers listed…

…and that was when she had manage to figure it out.

It was a date.

One that she recognized right away as she looked at him with her eyes widened, “…is this… our anniversary date?”

Bingo.

A smile formed on Alfred’s lips before he nodded and watched her observe the necklace. The crystal he had chosen to have made specifically for her was one that he wanted to make sure that she liked. Let alone, he thought the crystal complimented her quite well. And if she truly did like it, well, that was where he could continue on with the plans of a matching ring for it as soon as he could get it.

“Yup,” As this was said, all he couldn’t help but to do was watch and admire her. He really did feel like the luckiest man in the world with having a beautiful girlfriend like her by his side. One that he swore that the was lucky and destined to meet. Based on her reaction of how she seemed to like it, that made him even more confident in the ring that he planned to get, “I know it’s going to get a bit busy for the next few months on my end with this whole transition of me becoming King… So I figured whenever you’re missin’ me, that necklace can represent the piece that’s with you all the time.”

That was… Surprisingly an answer that she hadn’t been expecting at all. He nailed it on the dot that she did miss him, frequently nonetheless, but she did have her patience in the situation. She knew that he was busy and had plenty of exciting things coming up in his life, so she would wait for as long as he needed her to.

Natalya looked over at the other and reached over to wrap her arms around him, only to move herself close before resting her forehead against his. Now he got her in a good mood thanks to a stunt gift like that, which in return, all she couldn’t help but to do was lean forward and slowly press her lips against his in a deep kiss.

A deep kiss that with no hesitation, Alfred couldn’t help but to find himself returning right away upon the action being made. His own hands had reached over to hold onto her hips; all while his lips moved along hers in the gesture. It was a romantic kiss - one full out of love and passion, that when she had pulled away from the kiss, she looked at him with a small grin to her lips.

“You are so fucking cheesy… Thank you,” Natalya responded, pulling herself back after a moment before holding out the necklace for him. In the midst of doing this, she had lifted her hair up and turned to her back, “Aren’t you going to help me put it on?”

That was one thing Alfred hadn’t been expecting at all. After the kiss, he nodded and took the necklace; bringing it around her neck before connecting it with each end. The necklace was soon locked, before he had lowered it to rest around her neck. It was when she had turned around, that he couldn’t help but to admire how the crystal of the necklace complimented the locket that she had always worn.

A locket that she’s always had since they had met. His fingers reached over to the locket she wore, admiring the beautiful detail that was decorated on it. It was old, naturally, but turning it around he saw her name written out as well as for her birth date.

All he remembered her was telling her at first she had thought it was a gift from her family on Earth when she was born, when really, apparently the locket had been a token from her family from Sparx. It was a locket full of magic that allowed for her to connect with her family, wherever they were in the magic dimension.

With the new addition of the necklace he had gotten her as well, it really did look good on her. It made him proud knowing that he had been the one to choose the crystal as well. Normally he wasn't good with jewelry, which was why when he had first gotten the engagement ring meant for her, he had asked for Gilbert’s advice on what to get.

Now with that original ring gone, he was able to get back to the plan of a proposal with his thoughts on what exactly the ring should look like and be made out of just for her.

It was really a nice present. The thing was that upon seeing the gift, it made Natalya remember about his graduation ball. The timing of it had been planned to hold the ball the day before his birthday, where the original plan was that she had been supposed to be spending the night with him. It was why her friends had been joking around with something more supposed to be taking place, which while she did have that plan, the original plan was for her to spend the night as she would spend his birthday with her.

But that plan didn’t seem to work out in the end after everything that had happened with the spell that he was put under in.

It was then that Natalya slowly stood up from the blanket to stretch a moment, which indeed caught Alfred’s attention on why she had been standing. It was then that the woman slowly turned to face the other with her brows risen with a bit of amusement, “…we didn’t get to do anything for your birthday either, didn’t we?”

The reminder had Alfred pause for a moment. That was when it had hit him. The original plan of after the graduation ball… They did have something planned for his birthday, which was indeed to spend an entire day together. What he had been originally hoping for was for the proposal to happen, and on his birthday, they could celebrate not only the date, but the fact that they were engaged…

…if things hadn’t gone the way they had went.

While for her, it had been her nineteenth birthday - for him, it was his twentieth. Twenty years old and about to become a King when he felt no where near ready to take on such a major responsibility for his Kingdom.

“Eh, it’s whatever. I don’t even remember what happened.” Alfred reassured her with a bit of a grin, since he truthfully had no idea what had happened when he was under the spell. All he had remembered was indeed saying some terrible things to her, which he had thoroughly apologized to her over and over again about. Since then, she did say that she forgave him, but he still felt terrible about it and planned to spoil her because she honestly deserved it. But for now, he reassured her by dismissing the thought, “Besides, I’m just glad that I got to see you today—“

Though in the midst of his sentence, there was something that managed to catch him off guard.

In the moment, he didn’t know exactly what he was witnessing. Per say, there was a joke that she always teased him about when it came to being a bit of a pervert. This being specifically whenever she did visit, she knew he was watching her get changed or showering - and while it was weird, it always ended in the same thing between the two of them.

The fact that he had been witnessing the sight of Natalya standing over him and removing the top of her blouse to him - that got him star-struck silent.

Silent almost as if he had been observing a goddess reveal her true self to him. And based on the silent and his jaw slowly dropping at what she was doing, that was where he had given her full-blown attention then and there.

First came the blouse.

Then the bra.

And then the skirt she had been wearing.

One that had him slowly begin to stand up from his spot at the sight of this. The reality was that while he loved Natalya for everything, from her personality to her interests… She was indeed a very beautiful woman. One that he was head over heels for, so the fact that she had the audacity to mention his birthday and treating his dismissal about it like it didn’t matter.

She really did not care then and there.

Though before he could even do anything, all he had noticed her do was smirk at him when the last article of clothing had been removed. In a million years, he never thought this was something he would see from her. Usually he was the one initiating anything sexual with her, seeing that she was a very hard person to get. Even when he was in the mood, it was hard to convince her.

But something about the gift he had given her and the reminder of his birthday seemed to have clicked in her head.

All Alfred could do then and there was attempt to reach for her…

…before the pair of panties that she had worn were removed, and thrown right at his face to shield his eyes from the gorgeous body that he was absolutely obsessed with. Alfred paused for a moment and lowered the panties from his eyes; observing them in finer detail for a moment,

He looked up then, only to see where she was exactly going next.

The lake in front of them.

As she walked over, Natalya seemed to have been putting her hair up with a hair elastic. Never in her entire life has she gone skinny dipping before, but based on the reaction that came from the male, she hoped that her message of what she had done was enough to click in his mind of the gift she was giving him.

She’s never offered herself as a birthday present before… Just in return for their original plans of his own birthday falling through. But after she had finished putting her hair up and noticing right away the male already kicking off his clothes and trying to get to the water as quickly as he could, that was enough of an indicator that she made the right call.

The water was still cool. Fortunately in the realm Eraqion it was a very warm day, which meant that going swimming at an empty lake wouldn’t be that bad at all. Natalya had gone as deep as she could; specifically towards the middle of the lake just so the water had gone up to her chest at that point so at least she her body was covered by the water.

Pulling a stunt such as that one was very risky. One where the second Alfred had found himself exposed to the sight of her bare body, it wasn’t long that with his clothes scattered on the beach of the lake that he had been rushing into the water. There was no hesitation. Even if the water was cold at first, he didn’t care as he approached the other and slowly placed his hand on her arm to get her to look at him.

All on her lips he could see was a large smirk the second she turned to face him.

“Jeez, Nat… If you’re going to pull a stunt like that, at least let me mentally prepare for it…” It was a bit of a lecture, but one where that he couldn’t stop staring at her the entire time. Alfred’s hands had been holding onto her shoulders, while the entire time, she still had that damn smirk growing on her lips the longer they stood there in the water. It was very intimate. A position that normally when it involved water, it was in a shower…

So this was a first time for the both of them, to say the least.

A moment where Alfred after his small lecture to her, he couldn’t help but to lower his hands from her shoulders down her arms. Her skin was soft to the touch, that he felt like he had been touching an angel if soft was what they felt like. With his breathing steady, he looked down at her and brought his hands out of the water to lift her chin just a tad, “…god, I can’t stay mad at you…

…you’re just so damn beautiful.”

The compliment had Natalya pause on her breathing. Something about seeing Alfred’s behavior shift from the hopeless romantic that he was to such a dominant figure then and there, she rose her brows with a bit of amusement to them. The only reason why she had pulled a stunt such as that in the first place was a bit of a tease, but also this was something similar to what she originally planned to give him for his own birthday.

After a moment, she noticed that the male had slowly begun leaning his face towards her. That was when the grim reminder of why she had wanted to see him in the first place began to hit as a painful reminder.

She was supposed to leave later that afternoon.

There was no hesitation that came from the male at that moment. With his arms around her, his lips had been pressed against her neck slowly placing kisses against her skin, It felt amazing to to the touch… One that she swore if she hadn’t been worried in the moment, she would have told him to keep going,

“Wait… Alfred,” Her voice was slurred as she felt the kisses. At that point, she had one arm wrapped around his shoulders while her hand gripped to the hair on the back of his head. She was breathing steadily, though based on the hum that came from the male from the kisses, she knew he was listening, “…there’s…hah… another reason why I wanted to see you.”

“…Mmh?” This comment caught the man off guard. That was when he had pulled his lips away from her neck, only to cup her cheeks gently where he looked her in the eyes. She looked… Very sad for some reason. Did something happen? A small frown formed on Alfred’s lips at the moment, where he whispered against her lips reassuringly, “What’s wrong, honey?”

The comfort that came from his tone of voice was something that she couldn’t help but to feel a sense of relief from. Something about Alfred being so comforting - it really hit her differently compared to anything else. As she looked up at him, she cupped his cheeks and looked into his eyes, admiring the detail that glistened in them.

He was so full of light. Even her magic had told her that the love he had for her was pure, which was why she felt so bad for what she had been about to tell him.

“…I have to… go away for a while,” Natalya admitted after a moment, which indeed managed to catch the attention of Alfred’s as he listened to her closely, “On a mission… that I don’t know when I’ll be back from, but I just… wanted to tell you before anything. I leave later this afternoon… Which was why I wanted to see you before I left.”

These words were something that Alfred certainly hadn’t been expecting. She was going on a mission? For one thing, he didn’t think that third-years at Lenfia were allowed to go on missions in the first place. Seeing the sadness and frustration on her expression though, he could tell it was a bit of an important mission, that she had to go on. Something that she may have had to get special permission in order to go.

Which with this in mind, he had leaned forward and pecked her lips in a gentle kiss.

The kiss was once again slow. One full of affection, but also a sense of reassurance to make sure that she knew that he understood. It had also been a kiss that she returned when his lips had made contact with hers, that when the two had parted, Alfred reassuringly caressed her cheeks with his thumbs.

‘Alright… Well, I trust you on whatever you need to do on this mission,” He smiled at her, now resting his forehead against hers, “You’re a powerful fairy, Natalya. So I’m not worried at all, since whatever you’re doing, I’m sure it’s amazing.”

Amazing? It was something that she didn’t know was amazing if she were to tell him the full truth. The fact that she had been leaving to her home planet in homes to build her powers and become stronger… Then the fact that the survival rate was minimal seeing that the planet was practically dead.

The bigger issue at hand being a promise to the Headmistress, where she wouldn’t come back from the mission unless she was much powerful than she was before. That was a promise she planned to fulfill and make sure happen.

She wouldn’t get into more detail other than it being a mission. The last thing she needed was to make him worry about what it entailed. Natalya was honest about it being a mission where she didn’t know when she’d be back, but if this was the last time she was going to be seeing him in a while, she wanted it to be memorable.

And this was the same mindset that Alfred seemed to have based on the fact that moments after parting from the first kiss, he had leaned forward once again to capture her lips in another kiss. This kiss, naturally being much more deeper in comparison to the one before. One full of love and admiration towards her, where at that point in the water, the two had been holding onto one another in a tight embrace.

Being this close to one another was a moment of connection. While they had been in the water, it was a new experience. But an experience that allowed for the two to stay close. Natalya’s arms remained wrapped around Alfred’s before eventually with the help of the water, she found herself float upward to wrap her legs around his waist. This position allowing for not only her breasts to press against his chest, but for the intimacy to grow.

All she could smell was him… A scent that she had grown attracted to with how long they had been together. He was her entire world, even if it was hard to believe. The same could be explained for Alfred, where the second he had laid eyes on her for the first time, it was as if love at first sight took place.

With the current position they were in and with the assistance of the water, this was what allowed for Alfred to slowly remove one hand from her waist to go directly to the one place that had been making him drool the second she had tossed her panties at him. In between her legs, his fingers slowly prodded and poked at the folds of her entrance, which indeed erupted a reaction from her.

Her grip on him tightened when the gesture was made. A gesture that she was very used to at that point anytime she and Alfred were to be intimate like this. That the prodding only became worse when his fingers slowly began to rub against her entrance. The water only made the sensation feel cool as his fingertips slowly begun where the familiar pink pearl of her clit had been located, gently rubbing the area to get a reaction from her.

Small moans did manage to break from the back of her throat. His teasing at her entrance with his fingers was the one thing that always got her to react - and it was her reactions that really did set Alfred off. That the more he rubbed at her entrance slowly, the more he found that familiar ache on his crotch.

That ache slowly allowing for his manhood to slowly grow stiff in the moment. As if it hadn’t done before, seeing that the second she had stripped down and given him a bit of a show, Alfred was turned on right then and there. Hell, for him all he had to do was see Natalya’s breasts to get something out of it.

He was after all, very much the bigger sexual one in terms of their relationship.

His fingers had subsided from the rubbing to slowly transition into pressing one finger into her entrance. Already with how smoothly it had slipped in, he recognized the moist feeling of her entrance beginning to pick up the gesture he had done earlier. The first finger did result in Natalya to pull back from the long kiss that they had exchanged with one another, only to press her face into his shoulder as what sounded to be gasping moans come from the woman.

Each moan making him want to take her then and there. But the man for the sake of loving her so much having a bit of self-restraint as he pressed a second finger into her cavern. And soon, came the thrusting with both fingers to prepare her for his throbbing manhood.

At that point, he was stiff and hard. Hard to the point that when Natalya had slowly turned her head to look underneath the water, her eyelids were heavy from being distracted at the pleasure that had been taking place in between her legs with just his fingers. She blinked for a moment, before noticing his grown manhood pressed against her hips.

Even if she had been holding onto him, this didn’t stop her from reaching down with her one hand and wrapping it around the length of his manhood. There was no hesitation to this gesture, that even Alfred had to pause in his fingering to let out a small groan himself at her touch. After all, it was one of his favorite things whenever she touched him like this.

The fact that her hand had slowly begun to move up and down the shaft of his prick in a slow-motion, it made the man crazy then and there. It was at that point where he had slowly pulled the two fingers out from in between her legs, this time to allow the woman to focus on what she was doing. Natalya didn’t seem to mind this as her hand continued in a slow motion.

That was until she had let go of his body in favor to stand in the water. Though what had came next was one thing that Alfred hadn’t expected at all from the girl.

Taking in a deep breath, this had been where Natalya looked up at him with a small grin before slowly lowering herself underwater. This left Alfred shocked - speechless at what she was doing, until he had been greeted to what felt like the familiar warmth of her mouth around his prick.

The gesture was one that he had never experienced before. To be sucked off by Natalya, he’s had plenty of times in a bedroom or privater setting… Never in his life did he imagine would he see her go underwater where they were. It was in a lake nonetheless, where he couldn’t even see her face at all.

Instead, the only way he could tell she was there was through the motions of her mouth and her hand jerking him off for him.

It was a different experience for her as it was for him. Never did Natalya think that she’d ever be giving Alfred a blowjob underwater, but it was one that he got her in the mood for. In addition, with this being a partial to his birthday present after the events that had taken place, she could at least make it up to him by doing this.

Natalya held her breath the entire time in the moment. Her mouth was fully occupied by his prick, where she had bobbed her head up and down the length of it. With the little air that she did have, she would release to allow herself to have more breathing room to suck against him. She sucked vigorously; yet made sure to slow her pace on occasion so she didn’t accidentally make him bust then and there.

While this had never happened, there were times indeed where when he did tell her he was close, that she did pull her mouth away from his manhood with a pleasant amount of his seed on her face.

Anytime she were to pull her mouth back, Alfred had been greeted once again to the cool feeling of the water on his prick. It was a sensational experience that he had been going through. With the warmth of her mouth being on his length for a matter of seconds before puling back, only to be greeted to the coolness of the water - it was a feeling that he never thought he would experience.

One that with his hand under the water, he placed a hand on the back of his lover’s head, encouraging her to keep going while assisting her with her sucking.

All he could see just glancing down at the water had been the motion of small waves forming whenever she moved her head. She was fast, but also slow, to the point where she made sure that it felt good as equally as he wanted to make her feel good.

The air did quickly begin to catch up to her at a certain point. One where that when she did need air, she had pulled herself back; her hand still wrapped around the other’s manhood while raising herself from the water. Natalya was soaked wet at that point, but she didn’t care as her hand continued to pump up and down the length of his shaft. Even at this point, despite being in pure bliss, Alfred had looked at her and cupped her cheeks; staring into her eyes with that lust and admiration he had for her.

For some reason, she still had that sad look to her expression… He couldn’t figure out why, but if was something then and there that he could try to fix, he would. Though based on how close she was in the moment, it seemed that right now, all she wanted was him and nothing more.

And having his presence was exactly what she wanted.

It was after a moment that Alfred had reached down from her face to her legs; helping her up to wrap her legs around his waist. This startled her at first, but upon noticing what the other had been doing, she had pulled her hand away from his prick to wrap around his shoulders. Her face was pressed into his neck; kisses being placed along his skin with the occasional moment where she paused on an area to suck slowly until that familiar purple mark had formed.

For Alfred, with one hand holding onto her hips, this allowed for the other hand to reach underwater as he moved his hips closer to hers. In the midst of doing such, guiding his man slowly closer to her entrance.

It was the feeling of something pushing in between her legs; breaking that barrier inside her abdomen that resulted in Natalya gasping. Her fingers were practically digging into the male’s shoulders at that point while she bit down on his skin; the pressure of something entering her coming into fruition.

The feeling of pleasure. The pleasured one that she lusted for in that moment with being this close and intimate with him. Alfred was gentle as always, with him primarily focusing on sadness that she had in her eyes. If this was what she wanted, he would make sure it felt equally as good for her.

His hands remained secure around her hips after he had given her a moment to adjust to the new feeling in between her legs. As she pulled her head back to look at him, all Natalya couldn’t help but to whisper against the other’s lips while her eyes remained closed came out, “…I love you…”

Those three words were three very powerful ones. Ones that anytime Alfred had heard them come from her, it was a rare sight indeed. She was known for being very reserved unlike him, where he was actively outgoing and friendly towards others. So the fact that he had managed to break Natalya out of this resaved shell around him, it made him feel proud and something that he one day couldn’t wait to brag about the second she had a ring on her finger from him.

But for now, moments like these were ones that he took for granted.

He slowly guided her up and down the length of his prick. The entire time, the feeling still being very new for the couple seeing that this wasn’t a shower like in past times that they’ve had with one another. For Alfred, even he couldn’t help but to lean forward himself and smirk up at him while breathing slowly, trying to hold himself back from making any noises from the pleasure that had filled at his crotch, “Hah… I love you too, Nat… so fucking much.”

Those words being returned was the icing to the cake for her. Natalya looked at the other with her eyes slowly opened; almost as if she had been memorizing the details of his face all while she could feel the tight pressure in between her legs. The way he had pushed in with each thrust deeply, only to pull out to push back in again - it was a feeling that she was absolutely obsessed with, but never would find herself admitting to.

Instead, her admiration for him being shown through the form of another kiss. Which at that point, Alfred met her lips with his deeply before he found himself press his tongue into her mouth; eager for that taste of hers.

The thing was that with being in an open area like this, there was an unlikelihood that anyone would catch them in the act. It was too much of a private area that the fact that they had gotten away with being alone like this in the past was amazing.

It was by this point that Alfred had gotten enough of the water. To him, it felt as though it had begun to get in his way. This leading to him opening his eyes after a moment and looking over to the blanket that was set out earlier on the sand.

And an idea forming to his head.

With no hesitation, he had begun to walk out of the water with her still in his grasp. His arms held onto her securely when doing this, which indeed had her look up at him in confusion from what he was doing. Though with the pleasure that still filled in between her legs, she found herself mostly distracted by such to realize that at that point, after getting out of the water…

…he had laid her down onto the blanket while hovering over her.

Laying on the blanket, the heat from the sun shined over her face. It took her a moment to realize exactly what was going by the time she opened her eyes and made that eye contact with him, that the next thing that came consisted of him pressing his face into the beautiful large mounds that were on her chest and picking up the pace of his thrusts.

Pounding thrusts that he couldn’t do due to the water preventing him to do such earlier. With laying on that blanket now, she was now more vulnerable to him and she had better access to every part that the water was preventing him from having. It was with the first thrust being pounding that Natalya choked out a louder moan compared to the ones from the water, which Alfred knew then and there this was a good decision.

With one hand holding onto one of her wrists, he had pinned her down against the blanket while the pace of his thrusts picked up. Her knees were bent at that point, where all she could hear had been the wet noises that emerged from between her legs with each fast, pounding thrust that the man gave her. It was a feeling that was definitely different from being in the water, especially now that she swore she could feel him balls deep within her with no empty space for her cavern to breathe.

The thrusts were rough. Rough to the point where he wanted her to feel good, and based on the louder reactions that came from the woman, he knew he had been doing his job right. There was a period where he did slow down the motion of his hips, where he had pulled back to look at her face. Her face was flushed red, and with the sun over her face, this kept her eyes shut while she desperately grasped onto his shoulders for some sort of support in the heat of the moment.

His hand that had pinned down her wrist was pulled back, where he had brushed her bangs away from her face to get a better look at her features. From her pale skin to small lips that she had - it was almost as if he had been falling in love with her on the sight again. He knew the first time he had met her it was love at first sight, but every time he saw her, he just fell in love with her again.

Anything she did, he loved.

Just as the same with her, when opening her eyes to look up at him in the midst of his thrusts, all she could see was him. The features of Alfred’s face right over hers, where she could see his tanner skin, bright blue eyes, and if one looked close enough, the little freckles that were hard to see around his nose.

It still shocked her to this day how she managed to fall for a man like him. Let alone, it pained her heart then and there knowing the reality of what was to come next when she left the realm.

But it was a thought that she didn’t want to worry about for now.

Instead, his hips once again went back to that fast motion. It had gotten to the point where after he had moved the strands of hair away from her face, that he had reached down and with two fingers, pressed against the dangerous pink pearl in between her folds. The stimulation of him firstly rubbing her clit with the additional factor of him deep inside her just build up that familiar pressure of release in her abdomen.

One that she didn’t tell him that she was close, but based on her crying moans becoming louder and his attempts to silence her by pressing his lips against hers in another deep kiss, that was all he needed to know when she was close.

Her walls had begun to tighten around his prick; throbbing in sensitivity as he picked up his pace. There was a pressure in his own groin that had picked up the faster he went, which he also knew then and there that he also had been close as well.

It was a situation where he hadn’t said anything when the pressure was beginning to build up as well. One where when he did feel his climax beginning to hit, that the male had pulled his hips quickly away from her entrance with a low groan to himself. The sight of his seed catching his attention as he breathed heavily; the sight of his white essence coating her stomach to the point where even Natalya had been too much in bliss to notice the mess he had came on her.

Though for the sake of his own sanity, he looked down at the mess in between her own legs to see that he still had something to finish despite reaching his own release before hers.

One where Alfred at that point, instead of allowing his fingers do to the work of it, he had bent his head in between her legs and allowed for his mouth to do the rest.

At first, Natalya found herself breathing heavily when he had pulled out unexpectedly. It was a gesture that she hadn’t been expecting, but for his prick to be replaced with the feeling of his hot tongue thrusting and prodding against the walls of her cavern; sucking in any juices that had formed from earlier, this was enough of a breaking point for her.

One which when she felt herself breaking, she had brought her hands to her mouth and released a loud moan of pleasure. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, toes were curling in sensitivity, all while her body quivered as the familiar white essence had begun to drip slowly from between her folds.

It was a sight that Alfred wanted to exactly see, that when she had made her release, all he couldn’t help to do was lean over her and looked down at her. His head lowered down to hers, where he placed small kisses against her cheek before reaching with one hand to cup her face. He didn’t expect for it to get as messy as it was, but based on her heavy breathing and silence, she didn’t seem to mind it.

“…you alright?” Were the first words that had emerged from the man by the time he had pulled his face back. She wasn’t looking at him, other than breathing heavily to try and calm herself down from her high in the moment.

For Natalya… As always, she felt amazing whenever having this moment of connection with Alfred. Whether it be a quick fuck or a long fuck, as she liked to describe it in a joking manner, it was also a moment of intimacy. One where she trusted him more than anyone else to do such a thing with.

Even then when being asked this question, Natalya slowly opened her eyes to look up at him. Her chest was still quickly rising up and down, where she couldn’t help but to lean her head slowly into his hand before kissing the side of it, “…you didn’t have to cum all over me, you dumb fuck…”

There it was. The confirmation that he needed to know that she was alright.

Alfred couldn’t help but to chuckle at this statement before running his thumb over her lips. The same old Natalya… They could be in the middle of an intense battle, or she could be stabbed - something ten times worse, and she’d still have her ways of calling him out for something stupid that he didn’t notice.

“You are so freaking cute, I can’t…” Alfred whispered against her ear; placing a kiss against it once more. His hand had reached to her chin now where he lifted it up to have her look at him, which the second she had made eye contact with that smile of his, she went deadly silent. Anytime she saw this smile of his, it always made her weak in the knees. And he knew this, based on the fact that her face went red almost immediately, “You could call me all these names and I’d still think you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

Silence came from the woman when she heard these words. He was right - she couldn’t deny that. Even with the amount of jokes and small insults she would throw at him, he still turned it into a reason to love her. Perhaps it was because she wasn’t like any other girl in the magic dimension… After all, despite being a magical being, she was different in comparison to everyone else.

Different in a good way, despite her thinking otherwise.

It was after this one statement that Alfred had leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers once again in another deep kiss. A kiss where Natalya had slowly lifted her arms to wrap around his shoulders; pulling the other close to her…

…And a kiss that she would miss.

* * *

Leaving him was one of the most difficult parts of visiting him. While it was treated more or less of a ‘see you soon’ situation, in her head, she didn’t know when that soon would be.

That was part of the promise that she had made to Radella when first agreeing to go to Sparx. There was no coming back until she was strong enough. Stronger and more confident in her abilities as a fairy to perhaps take down Damien if given the chance to.

Stepping through the portal that she had summoned after saying her goodbyes to Alfred, only to be greeted to her bedroom in her shared suite, it was weird. Only less than an hour ago, she had been on the beach, laying on a blanket and just talking to him. Of course, this being only after having sex.

When she had called him out on making a mess, there was a reason why she did. It took a few minutes after of cleaning up and getting redressed that the two were able to sit down and talk. Talk just as they normally did, where she listened to Alfred ramble on about the stupid things that the palace had been making him do in terms of his training for his coronation.

As for when the exact coronation was? Even he couldn’t say for certain. He had expected by the summer that he would have been crowned King, but due to the events that had taken place with being under a spell, the coronation had been put at a halt until Damien was either captured or seized by authorities.

It was too much of a risk for anything big to happen when a wizard such as him easily went after the Prince of Eraqion. Naturally with this, the Kingdom made the protocol for the sake of his safety to wait. Which he didn’t mind, except the part where now his training had become part of his every day routine until a coronation date was decided.

The portal closed just behind Natalya moments after stepping through it. Looking down at herself, she stared at the skirt she always wore when she had been transformed into a fairy and pulled at it just a tad. To her, she hated the circumstances of how it had to be with leaving him. If she could stay with him, naturally, she would.

But she had a duty to fulfill.

And so, with the snap of her fingers, a light was cast around her body as she has transformed back into the original attire she had dressed for that day. As she turned to look at herself in the mirror, she adjusted her clothing and took this moment to reach for a hair elastic near her bedside to put her hair up.

The reality was that even if she had gotten herself fixed, she still did look like a mess. Respectfully so after a good round of sex.

With her hair pulled back into a ponytail, she blew up her face at her bangs before stepping out of her room to walk out to see if anyone had been there in the suite. She didn’t see anyone at first - that was until she had approached the kitchen and had been greeted to the sight of a familiar face sitting right at one of the kitchen chairs.

_“Hi Natty.”_

The new voice caught Natalya off guard with being startled. Clutching onto her chest, she looked right at the direction of the familiar blonde that she recognized right away, “Святой гребаный ши- (Holy fucking shi-),” She choked out on her breathing, before taking in a breath and calming herself to realize who she had been looking at, “Florentyna? Didn’t you have class?”

As the other spoke with her, Florentyna had a large grin on her face. One that never meant a good thing, as she lowered her phone that she had brought to her face, “Yup, but I got out an hour early. Mei’s in her room, and I think everyone else should be back soon.” Though in the midst of saying this, she turned her eyes back to her phone, then back to Natalya… Then back to the phone.

_“So how was your date with Alfred?”_

The comment caught her completely off guard at that point. One that Natalya found herself standing there with a paled expression, almost as if she had been in a deer under headlights.

How…

How the hell did she know that?

“…What are you talking about?” Natalya began with a bit of innocence to her tone of voice, playing it off as a joke. It was at this point that she had approached the fridge in the kitchen, pulling out a container of juice before reaching for a cup to pour herself some of it into a glass, “I was—“

 _“Wasn’t_ in class, I know,” Florentyna’s smirk only grew more and more as the seconds passed. Which at that point, she had held out the phone in the direction of Natalya, where there seemed to be an article highlighted on the screen of it, “But Magix media says otherwise,”

The second the mentioning of media was brought up, Natalya placed the glass of juice down in favor of snatching the phone from the other. Her eyes were widened at first seeing the title of ‘exclusive,’ followed by what seemed to be something about a royal couple being spotted on the shores of an abandoned lake on Eraqion.

All she could pray and hope was that this hadn’t been caught during _what_ had exactly happened on that beach. She swore they were in the clear when he had his dick inside her - she didn’t realize anyone had caught them!

Though upon scrolling through the article, that was when she saw it.

The highlight of photos that seemed to have been taken _after_ the sin of them being naked and him practically fucking the living day light out of her sanity.

Relief formed on her expression while continuing to read through the phone. So far from what she had read from the article, nothing bad had been gathered. Mainly the fact that someone had heard laughter when passing by coincidentally, only to go and check it out.

And to the bystander’s surprise, they had found not only the Prince of Eraqion, but the Princess of the magic dimension seeming to simply be laying there on a blanket, talking and looking up at the sky.

Anger filled Natalya’s expression at the sight of this. After a moment, she placed the phone down and crossed her arms underneath her chest. If it hadn’t been Florentyna’s phone, she would’ve broken it on the spot. But she had a bit of self-restraint, especially seeing that her bank account was no where near the millions that Florentyna’s was and less than a hundred dollars, where she couldn’t even afford to get a new phone for the other.

“I fucking hate people - just - why?!” Were the first words that came from Natalya while her hands were brought to her face, “Is it _bad_ for two normal people to just hang out?”

“Eh, I wouldn’t say you’re normal here, Natty. I’m surprised you went to go see Alfred when we didn’t know if the spell was worn off from Alice,” Florentyna continued with a small chuckle to her lips, now taking back the phone while continuing to scroll through the article, “I think if any normal person saw a Prince and a Princess alone, taking photos is a money deal. You know on Solis, I’ve heard these media stations pay up to thousands of dollars just to have a photo of my face,” She explained, which only resulted in an annoyed glare to be given by the other blonde to her, “Sorry, sorry. What I meant to say is that it’s cute you went to see Alfred. If I had a boyfriend, I’d totally snuggle with him on a beach… too bad I’m not straight—”

“Yes, the spell has been worn off for a while, actually. Sorry I didn’t tell you, but _that_ isn’t the damn point,” Natalya sighed, her hands in fists before she sat down in front of the other. Yes, she understood that there were media stations that would follow around any chance they could get of royal couples, but the issue for her was that she wanted to be alone with him with no one around. All she was grateful was the fact that whoever took the photos did it after the fact that they were naked, “The point is that I’m not going to be able to see him for a while because I have a damn mission I’m leaving for in less than three hours and I wanted some privacy—!”

The mentioning of a mission caught Florentyna off guard. This had her pause in the middle of her listening, only to grab onto Natalya’s hands to get the other to calm down, “…what mission, Nat?”

Her expression softened at this question. That was when it fully hit her…

…She hadn’t told Florentyna what had happened with her meeting earlier with Radella. Let alone, did she tell any of her friends that she would be leaving for who knows how long.

Looking down at her hands, Natalya was quiet now. She had Florentyna’s full, undivided attention at that point. Even with her phone turned off, that was a sign too that the other was fully listening to her, which was a rare sight - especially for someone like her.

Natalya took in another breath and remained silent, trying to put together the right words to explain to the other. She didn’t want to have to repeat it later for the rest of the group, but she had no choice but to now that she managed to catch Florentyna’s attention of all people, “…Headmistress Radella gave me a proposal of going on a mission… to Sparx, alone,” She first explained, which the second Sparx was mentioned, Florentyna’s eyes widened in horror, “She believes that if I spend some time training on my home planet, I’ll be able to figure out some answers to my powers… Maybe build on them and become stronger, so that way when I come back, I’ll be strong enough to fight against Damien before things get worse.”

“But Sparx, Natalya?” Florentyna pulled her hands back, clearly in shock. The last time she had been on Sparx, it was a place that she never wanted to visit ever again with how freezing cold it was, “It’s so dangerous, you could get yourself killed, and—“

“I know,” Natalya interrupted now. Based on the serious expression on her face, there was no hesitation to her decision about it. She was well aware of the risks that came with training on Sparx, but it had to be done if she was going to get anywhere, “That’s why… You need to trust me about this.”

Trust her… This was something that Florentyna already did have for Natalya. After all, the other was her best friend. Friends always trusted one another, and there was never a point in time where she questioned what Natalya was doing in the first place.

“…okay,” Florentyna sighed for a moment and looked at the other with a smile. She wouldn’t question about it any further, especially if the other had made up her mind about it at that point, “Did you tell anyone else about the mission?”

A small head shake came from Natalya. Well, this was false, where she clarified by speaking, “Just you and Alfred… That’s it.”

If she was supposed to leave in less than a few hours, this was when Florentyna nodded in understanding. She needed to prepare for this mission, respectfully so. Which then had her reach for her phone, where she had opened up her messaging app.

This did catch Natalya’s attention at first, before she soon asked the other, “What are you doing?”

“Well, if you’re leaving in a matter of hours, then I’m going to do the one thing that you suck at doing, and that’s saying goodbye,” Florentyna began with a small smirk to her lips.

This was indeed a bit of a callout from Natalya’s past behavior when she had left without even saying anything. The mindset that she had about disappearing without letting her friends know because she didn’t want to hurt them nor make them upset was natural, but the situation that stood was that if she was going to leave this time, Florentyna was going to make sure it was done properly.

And that would be in the presence with all her friends by her side.

The group chat with getting the one message from Florentyna that she needed to see all of them at that very second was out of the blue. For those who were in classes still, which had been Elizabeta, Monika and Tatyana, didn’t know how to react at all.

However for Mei, where she had stepped out of her room moments after receiving the text, looked in the direction of where she had last seen Florentyna - which was the kitchen. Over her shoulders she had the strap of her guitar on, which showed that she seemed to have been working on music, “What’s going on?” She first asked before noticing Natalya in front of her, “Oh, hey Nat.”

That question was remained unanswered, where all Florentyna had done was motion for the other to join them at the kitchen table. More or less to mainly chat amongst themselves until everyone else would be able to arrive from their classes.

It took just about half an hour for everyone to return from their classes. To those who had arrived, specifically Monika, Tatyana, and Elizabeta - they all hadn’t been expecting for the gathering to be similar to some sort of goodbye party.

With how Florentyna had jumped straight into the point that Natalya would be leaving for a couple of days, after her making a departure earlier that year because of the whole situation from Eraqion, now everyone was shocked and even more confused than before.

Which allowed for Natalya to further jump into explanation of what was exactly going on. Firstly, she began with her meeting with Radella, about how it was another meeting to discuss her powers and the ongoing situation going on in the magic dimension. But the conversation eventually lead to a proposal, where the Headmistress was offering her a bit of an ‘internship’ experience, where she would be able to visit her home planet and build on herself before she returned to Lenfia for her studies.

This build on herself particularly being to focus on having her powers become stronger than she was now.

“…So let me get this straight,” Elizabeta had been sitting on the couch with a leg crossed over the other. She looked at Natalya with her brows risen with a bit of amusement, but she wanted to try and understand the situation that was going on, “You’re visiting your old planet in hopes to build up your strength as a fairy,” A nod was given by Natalya when this was said, “Well, makes sense to me.”

“But the last time we were on Sparx, that planet, I’m sorry, is full of monsters and dead,” Monika interrupted Elizabeta while staring at Natalya, her eyes widened in disbelief. The fact that the proposal was made in the first place - she could easily die. So naturally, her reaction was understandable, “Are you sure you can really handle it?”

That was a question that she even couldn’t figure out herself. A small shrug came from Natalya while she sat back in the seat; now bringing her knees up to her chest. Even if she was comfortable, her hips were still in a whole other different place of discomfort seeing that she was still sore from her events with Alfred earlier, “I’ll only be able to find out so long as I try to… which is why I’ve also agreed with the Headmistress, that I won’t come back until I am stronger. Could take days, weeks, who knows.”

“If this is what your heart is telling you to do too…” Tatyana reached over to place a hand on the other’s knee in reassurance, almost as if she had been comforting Natalya then and there about the decision that she wanted to make, “Then you have my support. That’s one thing that not a lot of people talk about with fairies… Sometimes, our hearts guide us on what we need to do. Just like back on Helia - my heart told me to jump into that water even if I risked killing myself.”

“I agree too with Tatyana,” Mei interrupted, where she had been also sitting on the couch with her guitar at her side seeing that she had been playing it before the whole conversation began, “During the ambush from Damien, my heart told me to run into that fire and save Princess Melody. It’s crazy what our instincts as fairies tell us to do, that even if every person in the entire world tried to convince us of not doing it - it won’t work.”

The fact that she had the support from her friends… It was honestly still a shocking factor to her. She thought they would have already begun to convince her to not go. But this was when it hit her. Maybe this was a sign of what she’s done in the past with running away. Normally her friends would be upset at her if she ran, but the fact that she was talking with them and telling them what was going on - it made her appreciate the moment.

And one where the promised herself that hopefully, this wouldn’t be the last time she’s ever had to leave them like this.

With mutual understanding of the situation, it was also agreed that the group would also join Natalya when she left for the mission in Radella’s office. This was something that Natalya didn’t mind, seeing that she didn’t want to be leaving without at least the presence of her friends and loved ones near by.

The remainder of that morning consisted of her preparing for this mission, Primarily with putting together a small bag of belongings that she could at least have with her while she trained. That way, she would at least have the survival tools in case of an emergency did happen and somehow, she couldn’t use her powers to protect her.

The morning passed quickly since the conversation. It had been a very eventful morning of visiting and talking with loved ones, but by the time she had arrived to the Headmistress’ office to make this departure, Natalya felt ready.

Walking into that office where the Headmistress had been waiting for her that later afternoon, her friends stood by her side. Over her shoulders, she wore a backpack with the supplies she would need to take care of herself for who knows how long.

The Headmistress rose from her seat upon noticing the girl enter with her friends. Even then, Radella couldn’t help but to chuckle before speaking out, “I didn’t expect for there to be a bit of a going-away party, hm?” It was sweet to see the sight of support that came from the group. It showed a genuine sense of love and appreciation for one another, which the Headmistress couldn’t help but to admire.

One thing especially too in that moment, she could tell the bond that the fairies had with one another.

Her head turned to Natalya where soon, a serious expression was brought to her face. The older woman’s hands suddenly glew of magic, which indeed did catch the attention of the rest of the group watching. Radella held her hands in front of her, forming to what looked to be a portal of the direct location she would send her to Sparx. It was a bit of a flatter ground; so a good starting point for her journey through the realm.

“Gosh…” Florentyna couldn’t help but to whisper to herself when watching the sight of this, “I’ve never felt this scared before for Natalya…”

“Ditto on that,” Mei whispered back to the other while observing the scene of the portal being formed.

Though just before allowing the girl to enter, the Headmistress gave one last glance over at Natalya, “…Are you _sure_ you want to do this, Natalya?”

The same question she’s been hearing that entire day. For what felt like the millionth time, Natalya took a step closer towards the portal. All she could see was snow piled on the ground… Her home, completely dead and with no life whatsoever. But she made her decision earlier, which she confirmed this by looking over at the Headmistress, “I’m sure. I’m either going to come back strong enough to defeat Damien… Or I’m not coming back at all.”

A very strong decision was what the Headmistress heard from the fairy. One that she felt more confident about, before she placed a hand on Natalya’s shoulder to give one last reassuring squeeze.

With another snap of her fingers, the portal quickly shifted around Natalya. It had been a portal that she didn’t have to walk through, but one that would guide her directly to the dead realm. This managed to catch the attentions of the rest of the fairies present in the room, where gasps could be heard seeing the light beginning to grow around Natalya…

…before seconds, her figure had suddenly disappeared as she was transported through the dimension.

_“Good luck.”_

* * *

The sounds of birds chirping could be heard. The wind played a soothing melody in between the trees that belonged to the World of Peace. The fields of the realm had citizens walking through its grass. Either to sit down and admire the peaceful nature of the realm or to explore the area full of life.

The realm was a place for not only civilians to find peace, but a place for those to escape the harsh reality of what other realms couldn’t offer. A deeper appreciation for nature existed on the realm, where those who had set outside to admire the music from the winds or birds - it was the perfect escape realm to experience true meditation.

Above a hilltop nearby the fields, a portal had opened.

A portal surrounded by darkness, that animals within the surrounding area found themselves scattering away at the negative energy that had grown from it.

Stepping out of the portal, footsteps could be heard on the grass while the male figure examined the area. It had been hot -too hot for him, that the trench coat he wore had been tossed to the side where he had stretched. Just stepping into the realm, Damien felt a sense of positive energy that made him want to relax.

An absolutely disgusting feeling for any wizard that had been a direct creature of the ancestral witches.

There was only one priority that he had in the realm. From where the portal had brought him, he had turned himself around while standing on the hilltop to be greeted to the sight of what looked to be a guarded river. Surrounding the river, there had been beautiful wind chimes singing through the wind blowing through them.

The ordinary person would have admired the wind chimes as something very lovely to see.

Though for him, all it took was once glance at the bottom of the river to see guards standing in front of the wind chimes. This was what exactly what Damien had expected…

…after all, the powers and treasures of the realm were hidden within the chimes. But no one knew of this unless they had done deep research on the history of the planet.

Which fortunately for Damien, upon stepping into the realm, he felt more knowledgable compared to the actual citizens that lived there.

The man began to make his way down the hill towards the river. There was no concern on his expression with the sight of the guards standing in place. The most that they would try to do was alert other guards, but how would they be able to do that when they didn’t even know the type of enemy they were going against?

It was when the sounds of his footsteps could be heard by the guards that immediately they looked up to see who it was. All it took was a matter of seconds for them to all realize who had been stepping forward… One of the most wanted men in the entire magic dimension, nonetheless.

“D-Damien?!” One guard had blurted out and stood up from his position, immediately going on guard by drawing out his sword.

“What is this criminal doing here!?” Another guard had exclaimed and looked towards the rest of the guards, “Alert the heads, immediately!”

Their sense of panic only resulted in a small chuckle to erupt from Damien. Instead of doing anything, he had simply held his arms up innocently to the guards, “My my, is that how you treat a guest to your planet? I’ve only come to pay my respects to the holy wind chimes that contain the source of this realm’s power, not to bring destruction or harm…

… _so long as you don’t make it too difficult for me to obtain the power within them.”_

The last words that came from the wizard was alarming enough for the the guards to get into position to attack. It was a fair proposal that Damien thought he was making. He wouldn’t hurt them so long as they didn’t make it too much trouble for him to obtain the power.

However, based on the sight of two guards rushing at his direction to attack, all he couldn’t help but do was sigh.

“Honestly, I try to play nice, but it’s always the good ones who seem to attack first,” The man couldn’t help but to shake his head at this thought, before swiftly; magic formed in the palms of his hands.

Looking directly at the guards with his eyes glowing red of power, his hands had formed what looked to be giant orbs of dark power. The enchantment he had cast being two powerful orbs, which he had quickly thrown at the direction of the two guards that had been going after him. One by one, each guard had gone flying hundreds of feet away, leaving the wizard to dust his shoulders before cracking his neck slightly.

The horror on the guards faces just simply being enough of an indicator that his warning was clear about what he would do to them if they didn’t comply.

Though with all guards, they had an oath and duty to fulfill. If the wizard had the intentions of taking the power of their planet’s treasures, they swore to the realm and its people to protect the wind chimes as if their lives depended on it. Despite two guards being down, it wasn’t long until three guards at this point had gone charging at the direction of the intruder.

The sight of was annoying to Damien right away. Three guards against one man was unfair…

…but three guards against a powerful wizard, perhaps it was a different case.

As the men charged at his direction, this allowed for the wizard to jump into the air with no hesitation. He floated above them, resulting in the guards to pause in their running in attempts to swing their swords at him.

However, all the man found himself doing was smirking at this before snapping his fingers where the swords suddenly began to levitate. Losing grip to the blades resulted in a sense of panic to form on the guards’ faces, where there was no hesitation with Damien turning the direction of the swords from him, right at the guard’s direction.

It was quick. Quick to the point where when the guards had attempted to duck, it had been too late, for one of the swords had gone flying down in the direction of one of them, only to pierce it directly into his shoulder. What sounded to be a scream emerged from the guard when this was done. The other sword had pierced through the shield of another guard’s, which the guard had tossed to the ground at this point in favor to attend the injured guard.

The sight of blood nor the. Fact that the guard was injured didn’t phase the wizard at all. Instead, all he had done was turn his back to the guards now that they were distracted for his main mission at hand.

It wouldn’t be long until more guards were to arrive in attempts to stop him, which meant that he had to be quick.

Flying over to where the wind chimes hung, Damien lowered himself to the ground before holding out the both of hands in the direction of the beautiful pieces. His eyes suddenly grew of darkness, where light formed around the chimes as he connected to the enchantment he had been casting to force the magic to become one with him.

A stream of magic slowly began to connect with his hands upon casting the enchantment. It was quick, but through his powers, he had been able to suck the magic directly out of the wind charms…

…that as the seconds passed and the magic within them slowly disappeared, this also came with the cost of the air within the surrounding area beginning to thicken.

The skies grew darker. All light that had existed within the area had suddenly vanished as the chirping from birds began to die down as well. The trees suddenly began to decay with light as the grass turned dry, almost similar to the texture of sand. All life completely vanished from the realm, leaving Damien with its power within the grasp of his hand.

Pulling his hands back, the wizard looked at his fingertips. A large, snarling smirk formed along his lips before he turned back to where the guards had been at aid of treating the injured guard. Instead of giving them even more attention, he snapped his fingers where a portal had formed around him.

The portal grew around him; surrounding him in darkness before his presence vanished.

Vanished once again from another scene of his ruin.

* * *

The evening quickly arrived after what seemed to be a very eventful day for those who were on Lenfia. From the departure of Natalya to the courses that were taking place a majority of the day after the events of the previous week, it was a very good feeling to end the day all back in their suite relaxed, with no need to worry for classes until the following morning.

While the workload had been just as heavy for fairies of the campus, the workload was difficult for the administrators as well. For administrators, there was the transition of handling first year fairies, to assisting third year fairies who had recently obtained their enchantix abilities that needed assistance for their own transition.

The workload indeed also having a toll on the Headmistress, who had decided to stay late in her office to catch up on any missing work that she needed to complete. She sat at her desk with a pair of reading glasses on, all while at her side there had been a fresh cup of tea as per usual, fresh and hot to keep her awake. In front of her, a pile of documents had been set out of different student records where she had been compiling them based on year.

Though in the back of her mind, all she could indeed was think about Natalya after sending her on her departure. She knew that the young woman would be fine on this journey, but the fact that she felt a sense of responsibility over her seeing that her parents weren’t there to guide her into the transition of becoming a fairy.

However, she did know that with allowing Natalya to partake in this mission, she was confident the girl would be able to learn plenty of things being under the environment of her own home planet in terms of her powers.

Another pile of documents was set to the side once she had finished reading through them. With a small sigh, the Headmistress had picked up her cup of tea; taking small sips from the cup before lowering it down onto the table. It was just around 9 pm, where she hoped that a majority of her students were asleep at that time if they had early classes the next day.

Just as she was about to call it a night for herself to go home, the sounds of her office door bursting open managed to catch her attention.

This startled the woman right away as she was greeted to the sight of what looked to be a panting individual. An individual that she recognized right away as a fellow colleague and guardian back when she served the magic dimension as a guardian fairy.

At that point, Radella had turned a light on in the office; her eyes widened upon making eye contact with the older man that stood there, “Elijah? What are you doing here—“

“Radella,” The man was straight to the point. What shocked her mainly was the fact at how quickly he had rushed into the room. Did he just arrive on campus? Let alone, it wasn’t common for the Headmaster of the University of Heroics and Bravery to make an appearance this late at night. He was also a Dean, so he was in a similar position as her, “My apologies for making an appearance at this hour, but I’ve received word from the Ministry of Magix of a major emergency.”

An emergency? Her expression that was once full of confusion quickly transitioned into one of concern. A serious one, where she had sat down to better listen and understand where the other was coming from. Normally the Ministry of Magix would save emergencies in the morning… But the fact that Elijah had burst through her office door in a panic, it had to have been bad, “What’s going on?”

“The entire realm of Atlantic…” Elijah had sat down in a chair that was set in front of her desk. He seemed to be out of breath, which was where the older woman had snapped her fingers and a glass of water came flying directly in front of him. The older man took it with a nod of thanks before taking a sip, now having enough air to explain the situation, “…it’s in danger of being destroyed. The negative energy from the Omega Dimension is engulfing the planet. And by all accounts, there isn’t much time left before the planet seizes to exist.”

The information that she was provided was something she hadn’t been expecting at all. It was almost similar to the day the tragedy had taken place on Sparx… No one knew what was going on minus the guardians at the time. The fact that they were able to figure out that another planet was in danger of becoming perished before it was too late was a good thing to Radella, which had her stand up as she looked over at the clock in her office.

It was way too late to call in a meeting with the Ministry of Magix. But if there was only a matter of time before the Omega Dimension consumed the planet, she sighed and looked down for a moment in thought. It was a dangerous unexpected situation, which was why she was appreciative that Elijah had come and told her.

There was only one thing that she could think of doing then and there.

Reaching for her coat, the Headmistress had quickly put it on followed by grabbing the keys of her office. She looked over at Elijah, who seemed to be surprised at what she was doing, “I have to go do something,” She explained to the other, motioning him out of her officer so she could lock it, “Please feel free to wait out here. There’s someone I need to speak to about this matter.”

Elijah had no idea who she had been referring to in terms of having to talk to someone. Alas, the man didn’t question this as he nodded and took a seat her office door, where a few chairs had been set out, “Alright, Radella. I’ll be right here,”

With this confirmation in mind, this allowed for the Headmistress to begin making her way out of the administrative hallway as part of the academic building they were in. She had to get to the third-year dormitories as quickly as she could, which fortunately, just had been a few buildings down from the one that she was in.

Outside it had been pitch black dark. Naturally so, seeing that it had been the evening at that point. Walking through the campus, she was silent keeping in mind that there could have been students sleeping or studying, based on the few lights that she could see that were on in some of the dorms she passed.

Radella reached for her administrator ID at that point, where she had used to scan against the door of the third-year dorms. All of her students’ curfews were at 8 PM due to the situation of Damien’s presence in the magic dimension, which included that all dorms were locked until the early morning. Only administrators were allowed to step into these dorms at any time, which in this situation, she had to make that call.

The older woman was silent upon walking up the stairs of the third-year dorms. Normally she didn’t visit the dorms seeing that she liked to give her students privacy while they were staying on campus - but it was a bit difficult to communicate with them this late. The only option that she had was to go to the suite of the person she needed to speak to, and talk to her in person.

Which within a matter of minutes, she had managed to locate the room and name plate of the exact student she had been looking for. Radella’s hand had been in a fist at that point, where she had knocked a few times before stepping back to await for an answer.

Hearing a knock that late in the evening was surprising for those who had been in the living room in that suite. Specifically, Monika, where she had been sitting on the couch typing up notes as part of her homework on her computer. Florentyna had been off to bed at that point, Tatyana had been studying, and Elizabeta and Mei were in their own rooms doing their own little tasks.

Yet, the knock was loud enough to catch her attention to the point where she lowered her headphones where she had been listening to music while working. The blonde stood up from the couch and placed the laptop down. She didn’t care who was at the door, based on the fact that she had been in pajamas and her bangs had been clipped back.

Monika reached for the door handle of the suite and quickly opened it; which to her surprise, she had. Been staring directly at one person that she did _not_ expect to see at all that evening. Especially after Natalya’s departure earlier that afternoon, her eyes were widened in shock.

“H-Headmistress Radella?” Monika blurted out in confusion while standing at the door. The older woman looked frustrated and stressed, but she didn’t question her behavior at all. Instead, she jumped directly into the main question that was lingering in her mind, “What are you doing here, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Just as Monika had suspected, Radella was indeed in a bit of a hurry. The time was short and limited as Elijah had described. The situation was bad on Atlantic, which meant that she needed to speak to one person specifically right away… Seeing that it was her home planet, after all, “I’m sorry to disturb you this evening, Monika, but,” Radella looked at the blonde with a serious expression to her face, “Is Elizabeta here?”

The question was off guarding. One that Monika didn’t expect before she tilted her head to the side. Why did the Headmistress want to speak with Elizabeta?… Well, it wasn’t any of her business. She nodded at the question and opened the door more for the older woman to enter, “Yeah, I’ll go get her. Feel free to come in and close the door behind you,” She explained, before turning around and walking to the direction of the room where Elizabeta had been in.

This was the last thing Monika ever expected for that evening.

Including Tatyana, who had been focused on her studies in the kitchen where she had been practicing a few potions on her plants. She heard footsteps behind her, which she turned around to see Monika walking in the direction of Elizabeta’s room, “Who was at the door?” She asked at first, which she was greeted with no answer. However, all it took was one glance at the door to see the familiar face of her Headmistress standing there to get Tatyana to choke on her breathing, “H-Headmistress Radella!?”

The doors opened to the bedroom where Elizabeta had been inside when being told to come out. Elizabeta was equally as confused as Monika when hearing that the Headmistress, of all people, needed to see her right away. So after the Headmistress had nodded in acknowledgment to Tatyana, her eyes had turned to the direction of Elizabeta with a serious expression to her face.

Elizabeta stood there in her pajamas, clearly just about to go to bed for the evening. However, based on the appearance of the older woman, she didn’t have a good feeling at all on why she was there in the first place, “Headmistress, you asked to see me?”

“Yes…” Radella had gone straight to the point. There was a moment where she paused; trying to gather together the right words to tell the girl. She looked up; making direct eye contact with Elizabeta to make sure that the younger girl was listening closely, “I’m not coming to see you as your Headmistress but as a member of the Ministry of Magix…

… _your planet is in great danger.”_

* * *

Everything was cold.

No feeling around her fingertips as she laid on the ground with her eyes closed.There were attempts to at least go to sleep, though with the sounds of the wind blowing harshly outside, it was hard to even think about going to sleep.

What sounded to be a voice filled through the wind. The wind blew harshly against the entrance of the cave that she had been hidden in, to the point where each time it blew, the voice grew louder in her ears. It hadn’t been a voice with words. It was very much opposite, were what sounded to be a melody filled the air while she made her attempts to sleep.

The blonde turned to her back at that point where her eyes opened wide awake at that point. The voice was growing louder and louder, to the point where all she could do was glare up.

The ceiling of the cave Natalya had hidden herself in upon arriving on the planet had been dark and mostly out of the rubble. However, it was a place where she could at least keep herself safe until she could begin her training officially in the morning. First arriving in Sparx, she had no idea where she was. It was as if the portal had brought her to a random area that she couldn’t even recognize.

Not even close to her family’s palace. Everything was snow. She couldn’t see trees, the ground - anything. But she did manage to find a cave fortunately after a few minutes of her arrival. It was there that she had settled down for camp for the evening; putting together fire and laying out a sleeping bag, while she laid bundled up in the layers of clothes that she had brought to keep herself warm.

The issue for her with trying to go to sleep wasn’t the cold. Being the fairy of the dragon flame and heart of ice, naturally she was able to warm her body with her power, which was exactly what she did.

It was simply the damn voice that kept ringing in her ears the entire time. Since stepping onto the dimension, it was all the wind had done. A voice singing what felt to be a soothing melody as a welcome to her presence. But truthfully? It was annoying her more than anything before.

Especially when she was trying to get some sleep.

Her annoyance grew to a point where she sat up from her sleeping bag, staring up at the ceiling of the cave, “I can hear you, alright!?” She exclaimed in frustration before slamming herself right back down into the cave; sighing heavily in frustration.

Silence came from the wind when this was said. This was something that Natalya hadn’t been expecting at all when she had screamed out in frustration. The one thing that she was fortunate about was how there was no one around to hear her screaming out her anger… But the fact that the wind had responded to her at her demand, it was a bit of an unsettling feeling.

Now she was awake. With there being any attempt to try and go back to sleep, that would be impossible. It was one thing that she could never get used to. After she was woken up from her sleep, it was absolutely impossible to attempt going back to sleep. So in these solutions, she usually would stay up and read… At least, when she was on Earth, this was what she did.

But seeing that she was on Sparx alone with only the sounds of wind outside filling her ears, that was when she realized she was dumber than she seemed, “I should have fucking brought a book, ugh…” The frustration in her tone of voice was clear as she stood up from her sleeping back, looking around the cave.

The fire that she had set up at that point had drawn out, where the only thing present had been the logs and sticks that she brought with her. If she was going to find wood or anything of the sort around the area, it was practically impossible with the amount of snow that was present. Even if she were to find a tree and take the sticks from it, the sticks would be too moist to start a fire either way.

The cave was dark. Dark to the point where she had approached the fire she had made earlier, only to pick up one of the logs that had still been in tact. She looked at the log, holding it up into the air before holding her hands out at the end of it. A light emerged from the palm of her hand, where a spark of fire formed instantaneously to form a torch.

At least now she would be able to see. If she wasn’t going to sleep, then she may as well explore the cave a bit more to see if she could find any useful supplies that could help her. This mission was one based on survival, after all, so she needed to preserve as many supplies as she could.

With this in mind, Natalya began walking into the cave a bit more. Her footsteps could be heard as she walked more and more, all while she waved the torch around to see if she could find any supplies that she could use. Whenever she did spot something that could help, such as loose branches from trees that had managed to fly into the cave from the wind, she picked up to save for later on.

There was no way she would spend another night in that cave. The early morning was to serve as a chance to explore the planet a bit more. But if she couldn’t find another area to go that would keep her safe for the night, then she would have no other choice but to return to the cave.

“I already miss everyone…” Natalya sighed to herself while continuing to walk. Her head was hung down while she stared at her feet, but she continued to look around any chance that she goes to see if she could find any other supplies. It was hard under these circumstances, but she had to do her best…

…though her frustration quickly began to pick up the second she heard the melody singing again through the wind.

Turning her head around, Natalya stared where she could see the entrance of the cave. It was pitch black outside - as expected seeing that it was still nighttime. The voice sung into her ears; filling throughout the cave as another frustrated sigh came from the woman. She shook her head, now continuing to take a few steps forward.

The was when the voice began to pick up in volume.

“Holy shit, I have to be going crazy…” What sounded like confused laughter came from Natalya as she turned to the entrance of the cave once more. No, it was just some silly wind playing in her ears, which at this point she turned right around and walked forward with no hesitation.

_“SHUT UP!”_

When exclaiming these two words, the music stopped.

And instead, was replaced with what sounded to be a loud growl.

Everything on Natalya’s body froze then and there. The growl definitely wasn’t her stomach seeing that she had eaten earlier, and it definitely couldn’t have been the wind when it was singing that melody before. Though upon noticing a shadow beginning to grow over her, she slowly turned her head up to be greeted to something she thought she would have never seen.

Large red eyes had been glaring right down at her. A beast; who had to have been at least fifty feet in height, looked down right at the girl. Its mouth had been drooling, where features such as its sharp teeth and fowl expression stood out to her right away.

All it had taken was one of the beast’s hands to slam down right in front of her, resulting in a gust of wind to result in a shriek from the girl as she was flown at least a hundred feet away from the beast. The gush from the wind had flown her back quickly, to the point where the torch had fully gone out at that point; leaving her in darkness as her back hit against the rubble of the ground.

A loud groan ensued from her as the impact was made. Her back radiated with pain the second she made contact with the ground harshly, which at that point, she had attempted to push herself up. Her vision was blurry, though after blinking a few times and hearing the sounds of footsteps rushing in her direction…

…that was when she knew this cave was nowhere near safe anymore.

The beast was now rushing in her direction as a loud roar could hear echoing throughout the cave. Seeing that she had no time to jump out and dodge it, Natalya had held her hands out while still sitting on the ground; a light forming within her eyes quickly. A large orb of magic formed in her grasp as flames surrounded the enchantment, before soon, she had thrown it right at the direction of the beast.

One hit of the powerful blast of magic resulting in another screech to erupt from the beast as it had gone flying back, giving enough time for Natalya to stand up and catch her breath. At the moment, if she was going to go against a beast like this unexpectedly, then she couldn’t just rely on her human form to survive under these circumstances.

_“C-Charmix!”_

Holding a hand up in the air, a light formed around her body quickly. All it took was a matter of seconds for the transformation sequence to pass, where as she stepped out of the light, her winter attire had been quickly transformed into the familiar sparkling blue outfit that was part of her. Her hair had been curled at its ends where specs of gold could be seen hinted on her hair, while on top of her head she wore a tiara to symbolize her true form within the realm.

With the wings on her back, Natalya took this as an opportunity to jump into the air, where at this point she had no other choice but to fly where she had left her backpack of belongings earlier. She flew quickly to her resting spot, grabbing her sleeping bag and backpack of belongings quickly before flying right out of the cave, where she was greeted harshly to the cold winds that lingered outside.

Loud stomping could be heard within the cave by the time she had made it out of it. Looking around quickly, it was hard for her to see. So for the sake of not losing any of her belongings, Natalya had tossed her bag and suitcase at the side of the cave, where she now remained in the air; waiting to see what would come next from the beast.

She didn’t think that her training would begin that soon, but the fact that it took only a matter of seconds for the beast to emerge from the cave after she had landed that hit on him - there was no choice but to battle.

The monster was charging right at her direction. All she had to wait for it to make its attack. Which based on both of its claws risen in the air, she knew it was going to go for some sort of hand attack.

The beast was glaring right at her direction. Anger seemed to have formed on its face, naturally so seeing that she hadn’t realized that her shouting had been the reason for it to wake up from its slumber. Its claws had been risen now in attempts to reach her, though just as she had waited, this was where Natalya had flown right in the direction of the monster…

…only to go in between its legs so it wouldn’t be able to grab her midair.

Its claws had slammed down into the ground, missing its attempt to grab her. The small flank that Natalya had done allowed for her to hold her hands out to her sides where what looked to be one silvery flame had formed in her hands. The flame, which was quickly launched in the beast’s direction, resulted in another loud screech from the monster.

The screech being loud enough to indicate its pain as it had fallen to the ground; burning.

The one attack and flank she had done being enough to surprisingly take it out. She didn’t know if it was dead or unconscious, but she didn’t care. All she could do now was lower herself to the ground where she panted heavily, trying to process exactly what had happened with the beast showing up. Now she learned her lesson that she wouldn’t let her anger get to the best of her…

…however, something else now managed to catch her attention.

The sound of something loud. It hadn’t been another beast or creature, but more of, it sounded almost as if something had been tumbling. Tumbling down a hilltop from behind her, all she could find herself doing was turning her head around to the source of where she could hear the sound.

All it took was looking back to see what had been an avalanche of snow beginning to fall right in her direction. Due to the loud screech of the beast, it had been enough to erupt and shake around the area, resulting in a large amount of snow beginning to fall right where she had been currently standing.

Quickly running over to the cave, Natalya had grabbed onto her sleeping bag and backpack. If the snow was coming down fast, she couldn’t hide in the cave. There would be no possible way to get out of it if the snow had covered the entrance. Let alone, she didn’t even know if there were any other monsters lingering in the area.

It was once she had everything that she had begun her sprint. She had no idea where she had been running, but had simply gone ahead. It was hard to see with how dark it had been, but all she could feel was her heart beating out of her chest while her nose and face felt entirely numb. The thing with being a fairy is that while she could use her magic to keep her warm, fairies wore very loose and not-so-warm clothing.

She wasn’t prepared for the weather at all. But under the circumstances she was in, all she could do was run ahead. If she flew, there was a risk of freezing her wings, which already she could feel the coldness creep up her back due to how painful it was flying in the air earlier.

The snow at that point had continued tumbling down. It tumbled down fast, to the point in which she could feel it coming closer with how fast the ground began rumbling underneath her feet. All she had been doing was running for her dear life because it was either she became tumbled by the snow or at least makes an attempt to mistake.

But with not knowing where she was going - it came with a cost.

There was a certain point that with the snow covering the ground, she couldn’t see anything. This included holes and other broken areas to the ground, that after taking one step more, she instead had been greeted to air instead of the solid ground.

A hole in the ground. One that she hadn’t seen at all, that when she had stepped into it, resulted in her fall.

A loud scream came from the woman as the belongings she had in her hand were dropped and she fell through.

Her falling with no idea where she would end up other than the last thing she seeing had been the darkness of the night surrounding the sky.

* * *

The news breaking about the events taking place on Atlantic was something that no one had expected for that evening. Even Elizabeta, the entire time she had been listening to the explanation from the Headmistress about there being a potential case of her planet seizing to exist unless the portal was to close…

…she couldn’t sleep at all. Her eyes were building with tears the further the Headmistress got into the detail of it, out of pure fear of what would happen to her people. Her people, her family, the mermaids - those who have lived forever on her planet only to have no place to escape to if it was too late.

The fact that there was only a matter of hours before true disaster could begin, it was something that she refused to ignore.

The Headmistress eventually made her departure from the suite with one last message to the group of girls. And if that they made the decision to go to the omega dimension to attempt trying to figure out a way to stop it, they had her permission granted. After all, they were third years, and third years were allowed to take on solo-missions. And with this privilege, it meant taking on missions only so long as they continued to follow their oaths as magical beings in the dimension.

Tears remained filled in Elizabeta’s eyes when the Headmistress stepped out. She was speechless. Unsure of what to do or even feeling as she approached the couch of the suite. Everyone had been present in the room for the conversation that came from Radella, which included seeing Elizabeta’s reaction after the fact. Her hands were brought up to her face out of frustration, which at that point, Tatyana had been the one to approach her and slowly rub her shoulders out of comfort.

“There has to be a way to close the omega portal, there has to be…” Elizabeta took in a breath as she lowered her hands away from her face. She rubbed her eyes, trying to calm her tears… But they still came filling her eyes, just out of pure fear of what could happen, “…I can’t just sit here and let my home die, I just, I can’t—“

_“…What if we all tried together to go and close it?”_

The words that came from Florentyna were ones that no one had been expecting to hear from the group. Even for Elizabeta, she looked over at where Florentyna stood with her arms crossed in thought. The idea of going to Atlantic in attempts to close the portal - it wasn’t that bad of an idea at all. At least, that was what Florentyna believed when she shared her thoughts on the situation.

“How?” Elizabeta asked the other and stood up from her spot on the couch. She approached Florentyna, a bit intrigued by the proposal, but she wanted to hear more on what she thought. She didn’t have any other idea, but perhaps Florentyna did have a point where it could work, “You heard Radella. She said it was pretty much impossible at this point to close it.”

“Well, she didn’t say it was impossible for us to go and try closing it, did she?” Florentyna reminded the other. This was true. Before Radella had left the room, she did explain that if they decided to go to Atlantic, they had her permission to do so, “We could go all together and at least try. You heard her - she was encouraging us to go. Just try to close it before it’s too late and the point of no return.”

A nervous chuckle could be heard from Mei when this was mentioned. The idea of going to Atlantic when there was only a matter of hours before the planet fell into doom? She looked over at Florentyna with concern brought to her expression, “So are you suggesting that we just, go right now, when it’s almost midnight?”

“Yes,” Florentyna responded right away, which at that point, she couldn’t help but to reach into the pocket of her pajama pants to pull out her phone where she had been playing with it earlier, “…if Natalya was here, you know she’d be suggesting that we go right away too.”

This was a fair point. Even if Natalya wasn’t there, her morality about any situation was still very well alive in the environment. She encouraged missions, would fight for her friends, and especially would to her best to make sure that a mission succeeded so long as she was standing and alive.

It was at this point with the phone pulled out of her pocket, Florentyna had scrolled through her contacts to find a specific individual to contact. She pressed the dial button, bringing it to her ear before slowly beginning to pace back and forth.

“…What…” Elizabeta questioned now and stared at the blonde, where she seemed to have been waiting for someone to answer her phone call. She had no idea who, which led her to ask, “What are you doing?”

“Calling Alfred.” Were the first words that came from Florentyna, which at this statement, horror filled everyone’s expressions at the mentioning of this.

“But we didn’t get the clear that he was broken out of that spell-“ Monika reminded Florentyna, which led her to approach the other in attempts to take back the phone.

Alas, Florentyna took a step back and looked at the other with her tongue stuck out, since she wasn’t going to let anyone stop her, “He was broken from the spell, it worked. Just look all over Magix media from this afternoon and you’ll see who he was with.” She began, before hearing a click on the other end of the phone.

Based on what sounded to be a groggy, exhausted yawn, it seemed that she had managed to catch him when the man was asleep. Alfred’s eyes were half-closed at that point, where he had been laying in his bedroom in Eraqion. He rubbed his eyes; reaching over to turn on the lamp on his nightstand before sitting up.

The bedhead he had in addition to being shirtless was enough of a factor that he had just woken up. He had no idea what time it was, but the fact that his phone was going off this late at night and it being the caller ID of one person he didn’t expect to be reaching out to him - he had no choice but to answer. The phone was brought to his ear before he spoke into it with a yawn,

“Florentyna, have you ever seen a clock before?” Alfred had asked, now turning his head over to his own clock to see that it was almost midnight.

“Not important.” Florentyna jumped straight into the point by ignoring the male’s question, leaving the man on the other line very confused. Alas, she looked over at Elizabeta with a serious expression to herself, “Look, there’s a bit of an emergency…

_…and we need your help.”_

* * *

The witching hour was a daily routine for all witches and warlocks. For those members of the darkness, it was a tradition to worship and celebrate the presence of dark magic’s existence in the realms of the magic dimension. For witches especially, this was a time where it was believed every witching hour where it was sat and worshipped, was an opportunity to grow their overall powers.

This had been the exact case for the witches who had been sitting in the hideout. Damien’s dismissal earlier that afternoon left the witches to their privacy to engage in their ritual. The three witches had sat in a circle, where cloaks were over their bodies and hoods shielded their faces. The only source of light in the hideout being candles that they had formed, which allowed for them to begin their murmuring of enchantments for future spells they planned to cast.

As the witches were in deep focus, what they hadn’t been expecting was for a portal just feet away from where they all sat to open. The portal was ignored, in favor of the witches being in the deep focus of connecting their power to the moonlight that was risen in the sky.

The sight of this for the individual who had stepped out of the portal was indeed very amusing. Damien, who had remained silent seeing the sight of this, had walked past the witches who seemed to be engaged in their craft. He wouldn’t interrupt the witches, since after all, the ancestral witches still haunted him from time to time in his mind.

A witching hour was one to be treated with respect. As a wizard of the dark, he wouldn’t dare interrupt the witching hour in favor of having his attention be fulfilled.

The man sat down in a seat, where all he could do was sigh. The fact that his journey to the World of Peace had taken much longer than he had expected was a frustrating one. But now that he had been back, this allowed for him to hover his hand over the glowing crystal that had been in front of him. He was curious to see what had been taking place on Atlantic since the last time he had checked.

And with this in mind, an image of the realm formed through the crystal.

The sight of it was horrendous. The oceans that surrounded the lands had been trashing and strong, to the point where mermaids who had resided in the waters were almost panicking to try and find a safe area where the current hadn’t been picking up. Buildings that stood on land in the realm seemed to have flooded. The damage was only continuing to become worse and worse.

Even for the sight of the omega dimension’s portal, the wizard was greeted by the sight of it exploding in negative power. It wouldn’t be too long now until the portal had combusted, and soon, darkness would take over the realm and life would seize to exist.

A grin formed along his lips at the sight of this. Another small realm to be soon nonexistent in a matter of time, It was a shame, but also a rewarding feeling to him. After all, sooner or later, the realms would continue to fall so long as he had access to their power. First Sparx, and now Atlantic joining with that list of perished realms.

The thought of Sparx filled his mind at the thought of this. The reminder that there was one individual from the realm that still had been a major problem for him. One that he had to take care of, and so, he had held a hand over the orb and spoke directly to it, “Show me Natasha and her those other fairies…”

An image formed along with the orb as the demand was made clear to it. What it seemed to be were that all the fairies had been in their suite… Getting ready. They seemed to have been carrying bags, as well as wearing battle attire that was usually meant for missions.

There was one thing that the wizard couldn’t help but notice as well.

Natalya wasn’t there.

Damien’s brows furrowed in suspicion as he pushed himself up in his seat to observe the sight. All of her friends at that point seemed to have shut the lights off in the suite and stepping out. Right away, he recognized all of them - from the Princess of Solis to the Princess of Atlantic making their way towards the exit of the building they were in. But there was indeed no sight of the one fairy he had a problem with.

Where was she?

“…show me where Natasha is.” Were the next words that had come from the wizard, to which at that point, the image had shifted from the scene of the suite…

…only for it to be a visual of a land of snow.

A land of snow and no life present in the realm. The only sight of monsters being present on the realm, as well as for the sight of dead trees, dead land. He swore he had seen this realm before, but he couldn’t figure out why the crystal had been sharing this.

Though per request of the demand, the image had shifted from what looked to be a large amount of snow, to a rubbled ground.

There, Natalya’s body laid unconscious. The fact that she had transformed to a fairy form from her original human form did catch the wizard’s attention before he sat up. He was intrigued, unsure of why she was in a place with snow…

And this is where it hit.

“She’s on… Sparx?” Damien whispered to himself, before turning to the crystal again for proper confirmation, “Show me Sparx.”

The image transitioned from the girl unconscious in a dark area to once again, where he had seen snow. Just as he had suspected… The dead planet that was full of snow and no life had been her home planet. The place where she was born, and where once her family had ruled before the tragedy of what had taken place happened.

Why was she there? All by herself and vulnerable to the dangers that existed? Darkness lingered in Sparx - any person who dared to enter it had a risk of getting themselves killed. Based on how she had fallen unconscious in her fairy form, was enough proof that she was at low risk of surviving if she stayed there for any longer.

However, something about the sight of this did seem to work in his favor.

“Gelinda, Aviana, Nebula,” The wizard called out to them, which the second their names were called, what looked to be angered expressions were on their faces. Clearly, he had interrupted them in their witching hour, but for this, he didn’t care. Instead, he motioned them to come to him, “I need to show you all something, now.”

The interruption was a daring move that Damien made on his part. The witching hour was a time where witches had to dedicate their magic and mind towards the darkness if there was any chance of growing strong. So the fact that Damien called them out for their attention, it was already too late.

Gelinda had been the first to approach him; her eyes glowing bright red seeing that she had been deep meditation earlier, “I hope you have a good reason for waking us from our meditation to the darkness, Damien,” She snapped, “I’ll fucking kill you the next time you do it again.”

The threat was cute. A threat that Damien couldn’t help but chuckle before turning the crystal orb toward the direction of the witch so he could have a visual to see what was going on, “Silence yourself, Gelinda. And look at what I’ve just found out.”

A small eye-roll came from the witch as she observed the sight. Right away upon observation, she noticed the planet to have been Sparx. She had known straight away based on the amount of snow that had been present. Though just as she was about to open her mouth to question the sight of this, Damien had snapped his fingers for the image to shift directly to the sight of snow - to the image of Natalya’s unconscious body laying on the ground in the realm.

“…Natalya’s on Sparx?” The question came from the witch out of a bit of surprise. Gelinda looked over in the direction of Damien, where he seemed to have been nodding in confirmation of her statement, “The hell is she doing?”

“My suspicion is that she went to Sparx in attempts to build up her strength as a fairy, which is a major problem,” Damien was straight to the point. There was no other reason to be on Sparx in the first place. Unless she was looking for answers about her past, this was impossible. The only other solution was to go there in terms of her power since, after all, the dead realm was where her powers were born in the first place, “She’s becoming stronger despite having an amazing power - powerful to wipe all of us instantaneously if we aren’t careful.”

“So what about it?” Aviana questioned the wizard, which had Damien glare right in her direction for her questioning. How could she be so stupid? “Just let her kill herself. She’ll be dead in maybe a day with how dangerous it is on the realm,”

How dangerous it was on the realm - this made Damien snarl in amusement. The fact that she was the most powerful fairy in the entire magic dimension on her home planet? It was impossible for herself to get accidentally killed, “Too bad she isn’t just any ordinary magical being, Aviana,” He reminded her before snapping his fingers; the image on the crystal orb disappearing right away, “The thing is that she’s _by_ herself… which means without her friends around, she’s vulnerable.”

Silence came from the witches. Now he managed to catch their attention properly if this was the case.

“…I’m going to go pay her a visit,” Damien decided then and there. As he said this, he had sat down in his seat in silence. He didn’t know how to directly approach her, seeing that she was very dangerous to him… So it was a mission for him where he would have to be very careful about doing, “Finish her off myself, because this is the only chance I’ll get her alone.”

The man stood up from her seat at this point. Turning his back away from the witches, the three witches watched as he held out his hand to form what looked to be a portal. A portal where the image of Sparx laid out; with its harsh snow falling. While he didn’t know exactly where she was, he would make sure to find her and to set things straight.

It was a promise to himself that he was determined to succeed.

* * *

Leaving for a mission unexpectedly in the middle of the night was one thing that no one in the group had expected to ever happen. However, with the dire circumstances that there was only a matter of hours before the destruction began on Atlantic, it was a call that they all had to take. There was no possible way to tell when actual authorities for the magic dimension would respond to an issue such as that one.

It could be too late by the time authorities were to arrive, after all.

Standing at the entrance of Lenfia, the five fairies were silent while patiently awaiting for the ride that they had requested an escort to the realm. In addition, with a bit of assistance since closing the omega dimension’s portal wasn’t going to be a one-man task at all. All of them would have to contribute, magic or no magic, to make sure no more negative energy reigned in the realm.

It had been around 1 am at that point. All students were fast asleep not only at Lenfia but all throughout the different schools of the magic dimension. Lights were off, and there had been complete silence that filled the campus full of fairies.

The silence however was quickly interrupted when lights from a ship hovering over the entrance of the school flashed down at the fairies that stood outside. Florentyna, Mei, Tatyana, Monika, and Elizabeta all turned their heads up in the direction of the ship, which right away they had recognized as a personal aircraft from UHB.

The craft was lowered to the ground as the wind began to pick up in the area. The fairies shielded their faces so dirt wouldn’t fly into their eyes before in a matter of seconds, the ground tumbled with the unexpected landing. It took a matter of seconds for the ship to be fully on park before the doors of the ship had opened up where light came from the inside.

There was no time to be wasted. Which at that point, the group had quickly rushed their way into the ship. One by one, they all entered, where Tatyana had been the last to enter the ship. Her head turned over to a red button that was beside the door, where she had slammed her hand against the button to close the doors before quickly running over to her seat to buckle up for the trip.

_“A mission at 1 am… now I’m really reconsidering this whole hero job.”_

“Oh shut up Gilbert,” What sounded to be a panting grunt came from Elizabeta as she had sat down in her seat. Her belt was buckled, all while the albino in the co-pilot’s chair had turned his head to the girl with his brows risen in amusement, “We all know you were awake doing illegal shit—“

A long stare came from Gilbert when this was said. All it took was for the man to turn his entire chair now over at the woman where his arms were crossed. Based on the smirk he had on his lips, it said otherwise seeing that the second he had made eye contact with the woman, she quickly silenced.

“I mean… I uh,” Elizabeta swallowed nervously. That’s right - he was helping her out in this situation, seeing that this was her home planet that they were all on a mission for, “Thanks… for taking the time to help out.”

The conversation that took place resulted in chuckles to form among the group. Even for Alfred, who had been in the pilot’s chair, turned his head over to Gilbert, then at Elizabeta before shakings head, “I was going to say, I hope you didn’t forget we’re not getting paid for this and could drop this mission entirely,” He reminded Elizabeta, before starting the ship up to get itself into the air, “This is charity work for us.”

“Wow, you really are back to normal,” Florentyna couldn’t help but to lean forward in her chair; her hands brought to her chin in amusement at the sight of Alfred acting like his normal self. She didn’t think at first Natalya was serious when she said he was fine, let alone, the phone call she had earlier with him - she couldn’t tell either. And with this, she smirked, “How’s Alice?~”

The smile on Alfred’s face immediately vanished at the question. Almost as if being reminded of such a thing wasn’t funny to him at all - because it wasn’t. The fact that he had said some very awful things to Natalya, it still didn’t settle right in his chest. She said that she forgave him, but he wanted to make it up to her in some sort of form.

And that was making sure that he finished with his original plan. He didn’t know when the ring he had been planning to propose to her with would be ready, but he was prepared.

“…History.” Were the first words that came from Alfred with a sigh before turning his head back towards the motherboard of the ship. With his hand over the controls, the ship slowly began to raise up into the air where he had been in full control of making sure it was fully in the air, “After you guys broke the spell on me, I had her banished from the Kingdom. Never going to see her again, that’s for sure.”

The man was confident with his words. Since it was discovered that Alice had involvement with having a spell cast on the Prince, naturally it became a position where she was sentenced to banishment from the Kingdom for an attempt of harming the Prince. The fact that his own father, whom Alfred tended to refer to while his best friend, also a bit of a stubborn man, agreed to it said otherwise as well.

It was a situation too that no harm should come to the Prince’s way. In a matter of time, he was to be crowned King, which meant the position he was in was that he had to be careful.

But this wouldn’t stop him from participating in missions. When getting the call despite how late it was, he was obligated to agree. Not only due to the fact that he did work as a specialist hero now officially under the magic dimension but the fact that these were his friends. Florentyna was a childhood friend of his that he’s known for years, and naturally, he cared for everyone, so he would give up his sleep if it meant saving a planet.

It wasn’t long until the group had been up in the air. Which at that point, Alfred had pushed the ship to full gear to get to Atlantic as quickly as they could. However, among the group, he did see that Natalya hadn’t been there… Had she already left for her mission?

The thing was, he didn’t even know what mission she was on other than her saying she’d be gone for a few days.

“Speaking of that whole situation with Alice, I still feel like I really need to make it up to Natalya,” Alfred continued onwards with his explanation, which did manage to catch Gilbert’s attention while watching the navigation of the ship. The only other person on that ship who knew of what was going on was him, but he kept his silence, “That night at the ball I was going to do something really special, but that whole spell just, fucked it all up.”

“…you do realize Natalya isn’t coming back for a while, right?” Mei interrupted, No one on the ship had understood what Alfred was talking about in full-detail of the ball, but this didn’t stop her commenting on the current facts, “Like, a few weeks probably.”

A few weeks? The mentioning of this had Alfred pause in the middle of his piloting to shift his gears to auto-pilot. Yes, he was aware of a mission, but she didn’t say specifically how long it would be. Was that why earlier that day when he did see her, she looked so… Upset around him? 

“What do you mean, a few weeks?” Alfred had asked after turning his seat around to inquire more about what he was hearing, “She told me it was just a mission that she had to take care of, but didn’t say where she was going.”

“Yeah,” Florentyna responded, confirming the other’s statement. Though based on the frown on her face, this wasn’t a good sign to Alfred at all since suddenly, she looked very sad at the discussion of Natalya. The mentioning that she didn’t tell him where she was going though had her eyes widen at that point, “…Alfred, she… she didn’t tell you where she went?”

This wasn’t sounding good at all to him. It was true that he didn’t know where she was going, but the fact that he didn’t know versus the rest of the group knowing - that was something that he didn’t like. And truthfully, he found himself becoming frustrated hearing that Natalya hadn’t told him in detail what was going on, “Tell me what?”

“She went… to Sparx.” Tatyana answered the question with a small sigh, looking down with her arms crossed. She still didn’t feel comfortable about the entire situation, since Sparx was still incredibly dangerous with it being a dead planet, “…And the question right now is not when she’ll come back… it’s _if_ she comes back.”

Silence came from Alfred when this was said. The explanation that he didn’t know that he needed to hear. The fact that she didn’t tell him was one thing that was very frustrating, but he paused for a moment before turning himself back to the motherboard to focus on directing the ship to Atlantic. There could have been a reason why she didn’t tell him.

Maybe because he would become like this. A bit frustrated and angry, but also to prevent him from worrying. It was almost a similar case to when he had lied to her about being a Prince, but not at the same time seeing that his lie was a much longer one than what she did. She had told him about a mission but explicitly didn’t tell him where so he wouldn’t stop her.

The fact that Tatyana had emphasized on it being an ‘if’ situation on when she’d come back… To him, it hinted that she would only come back so long as her mission was deemed successful.

The fact that she was by herself on Sparx concerned him even more. The last time he had visited the realm, this being when he was still a second-year at UHB and the fairies were all first years at Lenfia, it was full of snow. Cold, full of monsters, and no sign of life at all. There should be no reason to go to the planet unless she was researching something of her past…

…maybe that could have been it. She had been searching for an answer and decided that she wouldn’t come back until she had those answers.

While it was still of an unsure thought in Alfred’s mind, he sighed to himself. Part of him wanted to turn that ship right around in attempts to go to Sparx and drag her back there, but he knew that would have been a bigger mistake on his end if he dared to do such a thing. It was being spoiled - when right now, he was on his own mission.

And that was saving the Realm of Atlantic.

The arrival to Atlantic took a matter of minutes. Seeing that Alfred had shifted the gears of the ship to make sure that it had gone as fast as possible, he would make sure that they would get there as soon as possible. No one knew when the damage would fully be done, which meant the sooner they got there, the better.

Crossing into the realm itself had a feeling of negative energy all around. For those who were seated, all it took was once glance out the window of the ship to see the sight of waves thrashing, the wind being harsh, and the sounds of screeching that emerged from the waters due to the mermaids being under Damien’s control.

Up north, what looked to be a beam of magic had been shooting directly up into the sky.

The sight of this for Elizabeta especially had been hard. To not only feel the negative energy in the air, but to see her oceans and the people of her realm practically evacuating at that point. She figured at that time even her family had evacuated, so the fact that she decided to enter when the realm was in a dangerous state - was very risky for her end.

The ship began to slow down while Alfred searched along the perimeter of the realm for a safe landing spot. Closer to the portal specifically, where he had kept his eyes out to see if there had been any monsters around that could be a potential threat. With the mermaids being active and present, they had to be careful of them as well.

“What’s that laser beam of magic coming out of the portal?” Mei couldn’t help but find herself asking while Alfred had managed to find a spot and was soon, lowering the ship to the ground so they could step off.

“It’s omega’s negative energy,” Elizabeta responded, where at that point, the ship had landed. She unbuckled her seatbelt, standing up from her seat to approach the window to look outside of it, “Just, try to not get near it,”

The sight of it was horrific. With the negative energy around, it would only continue to mess with the environment of the realm. There was also the fact of guardian mermaids that were under Damien’s control being dangerous as well from the negative energy. Due to this, her suspicion was that there was only one chance to close the portal with the magic that they did have.

It was at this point that everyone had begun to make their way out of the ship. The winds were harsh, but everyone managed to hold their own guard while walking over to where the portal had been. They all had kept their distance to a good twenty feet, seeing that no one knew what sort of contact would do to them.

Would the effects of the omega dimension kill them?

No one knew.

The sight of the portal had been horrifying. No one had been around in attempts to stop it. There had been also the major factor that no one had been outside for their own safety and precaution, minus those who had decided to take that mission very late at night to try and close the portal.

Step one was to get to the actual portal, which they all had succeeded in doing. Now the remaining part was how exactly were they going to close the portal properly.

“…do you think if we were able to combine our powers, we would be able to do some sort of convergence spell to shut it close?” Elizabeth began after a moment of thought. It was the only idea that came to mind, seeing that the portal that they were dealing with was entirely made out of magic.

“It could work,” Monika responded with a small sigh, now crossing her arms while observing the sight of it. The magic that was bursting through the omega dimension was powerful… Very powerful, to the point where she was a bit unsure if just magic would be able to force it closed, “But only for stopping the power from escaping it… there needs to be something that’ll make sure the door closes physically.”

At the mentioning of closing the door of the portal physically, this managed to catch the attention of the men who had been observing and listening. Alfred had looked over at the portal, also taking note that it seemed to be a door that was inside the ground.

This was when he had remembered something.

_“…what about a net?”_

The male’s voice slowly resulted in the group of fairies turning their heads over at Alfred’s proposal, which was one that they hadn’t been expecting.

It sounded simple. A simple net that would be able to keep the magic from further escaping. Which with this in mind, Alfred had held his hands up innocently to further explain himself, “A magical net. We used them all the time to trap enemies with magic from escaping places. Hell, it could keep demons down if we wanted it to.”

“…so we cast a convergence spell on the omega’s power beam,” Monika crossed her arms at the male, a bit suspicious about the proposal since she didn’t know if it would work, “And you guys put the net over the portal? You think that’s going to work?”

“It’s better than having nothing, Moni,” Gilbert responded to his younger sister, to which Monika fell quickly quiet to. It was at this point that Gilbert had made his way back to the ship, where he had been in charge of the keys of it to go and see if they had one, “Stay here, I’ll go check.”

The was idea was simple enough. With being on limited time, it was the only idea that they had, which meant that they had to at least try it. If all else failed, then that was when they would have to jump quickly back into step one to try and figure out a way to properly close the portal to prevent more power from breaking in.

There was no time to waste. Once Gilbert returned with the net, they all had to be prepared to tackle the portal. It was at this point that the five fairies had rushed over to where the portal was, this time approaching it a bit closer, but with caution. All of them had formed a circle around the portal, where the beam continued to glisten in the light over them.

It was when Gilbert had run out of the ship with indeed what looked to be a net, that they had gone into action as a unison from four of the fairies was heard.

_“Enchantix!”_

As for the remaining fairy, who hadn’t unlocked her powerful abilities quite yet, even took her stance. Monika took in a breath before focusing on her magic, as within seconds, a bright light had formed around her own body, _“_ … _Charmix!”_

Light surrounded the area quickly. All it took was a quick flash for the battle attire that all the girls had been wearing to transform into their true forms as fairies. Four full-fledged fairies minus Monika, which for the men who had been in the process of preparing the net, all found their eyes widening at the sight.

From the powerful energy that radiated throughout the area, in addition to the beautiful large wings that had grown from their backs… The longer hair, the outfits they wore…

…they all looked to be true fairies.

“Holy shit…” Alfred couldn’t help but to choke on his own breathing at the sight of it. He had no idea that such a major evolve had already taken place for them. While he may have seen it in the past at his graduation ball, he also didn’t recollect any of the memories other than the harsh words that had lingered in his mind.

The group were true, natural-born, guardian fairies.

While for Gilbert, this was the opposite where he had already been exposed to the sight of the fairies in their now true form. The sight was no surprise to him, which at that point, he had began to lead the net with Alfred towards the portal. He looked over at Elizabeta, calling out to her, “We’re all set here if you guys are ready!”

That was their cue. The five fairies exchanged looks with one another, before slowly rising themselves into the air.

One by one, each fairy had extended their arms to their sides. Their eyes were closed, indicating a deep focus of power before what looked to be a chained link of magic connected in between each of their hands. The magic grew in size in the middle of them, where in the air, a large orb of light had formed over the bursting beam of negative energy.

The orb being a powerful source of magic combining all of their magical energy into one. All elements of sun, nature, technology, music, and waves - it was a spell that could wipe out an entire realm if not careful enough. Converging magic was only a good idea under certain circumstances where the position was bad.

And for the beam of negative energy that was emerging from the entrance of the omega dimension, a powerful convergence spell was what had to be done.

_“Magic of the Realm of Atlantic, unleash your true power to aid us as we seal this portal shut forever!”_

The orb quickly lowered itself down to the beam emerging from the portal. Upon making contact with the magic, the sight of it to the fairies and heroes had them slowly back away from the sight. The magic had been slowly forced back into the portal, as a powerful gust of wind was released. The beaming magic from the portal had attempted to push its way past through the powerful orb, though the more it fought, the more the enchantment had forced itself down.

For the men, this was their cue to jump in with the net. Both Alfred and Gilbert had rushed over to the portal where its magic had lessened, taking this as their opportunity to toss the net over the portal to properly seal the escaping magic.

The net lowered itself on top of the entrance of the portal, where magic had attempted to escape from it. The ground began rumbling in response to the net securing the portal shut, which did result in the men stumbling with securing the magical net down. The motion of the portal resulting in the ground shaking in addition to how powerful the magic was emerging from it, securing the net had been a more difficult process than it seemed.

Alfred had successfully managed to secure his ends of the net down. Though for Gilbert, he had managed to place and lock one corner of the net down on the corner…

…until his foot had caught onto the net.

The net catching onto his foot resulted in him tripping while rushing to the other end of the net to secure it, resulting in the full secured corner breaking off. Panic formed on Gilbert’s expression as he attempted to push himself up to force his end of the net down, though with the magic beginning to break through the ends of the net, this also resulted in the magic beginning to pull him into the portal.

Almost as if him being trapped by the net restrained his ability to break free from the trap.

Everyone’s eyes widened at the sight of this The magic had been too powerful to approach the scene, that even Elizabeta couldn’t help but cry out in a panic seeing the man being pulled into the portal, “Gilbert!”

In attempts to assist the men, each one of the fairies had rushed in the direction of where the man had been falling. Even Alfred, where he had dropped his end of the net to rush over as quickly as he could, reached out to Gilbert with a hand.

With there being one end of the net not being fully secured, however, the magic once again began to escape. This resulting in what sounded to not only be a pained scream from Gilbert at feeling the magic but for those who had attempted to help him to be pushed back away from the magic with a powerful gust of air.

_“G-GILBERT!”_

The sight was absolutely horrific for all of them. But for one fairy among the group, this had been much more horrifying seeing that this was, after all, her older brother.

Monika’s eyes were widened when the magic of the barrier had pushed everyone back from helping him. The thing was that even with being pushed back, she had been the first to get up right away and with no hesitation, she found herself flying right in the direction of where the man was. Her eyes were glowing of magic while her hands were held out behind her; almost as if she had been using her power to force herself through the magic of the portal to reach her brother.

“MONIKA!” Mei had been the first to call out to the other, absolutely horrified at the sight she was witnessing.

There was no hesitation to Monika’s decision then and there. The fact that the net didn’t work after the spell had attempted to shove the magic through the portal, it had gotten to the point that if they couldn’t reach him, her brother could get killed. Her own family - being under the position where he couldn’t get himself out due to how powerful the magic was. The magic was sucking him into the portal and he couldn’t pull himself out.

Forcing herself in between the emerging magic, Monika reached down and grabbed onto the male’s hand. His legs at that point had been fully sucked into the portal, which didn’t stop her from beginning to pull as hard as she could.

“J-Just let me go, Moni!” What sounded like a demanding exclaim came from Gilbert while trying to push himself up; the magic only continuing to suck him in, “You’ll get yourself killed!”

_“No!”_

Snapping right back at him, her expression was full of worry, but also a sense of determinant as well. This sight was something that Gilbert had never seen from the woman before, knowing how strict of an exterior she had as a person. There wasn’t any stopping her, which based on how tightly she was holding onto him with her hands and using her magic to support her, she wasn’t going to let anything happen.

“I’m not going to let you die for you being an idiot!” Monika exclaimed at this point in an angered demand, which the second she had made eye contact with the other, her eyes suddenly grew full of light and power.

The magic within the palms of her hands grew bright. Bright where she had used the magic that had broken from her to fully support her in pulling the other out. She was fully in focus, that with a bright light filling in between the portal, she had used this strength to pull Gilbert once more to force him out of the portal. Her arms were thrown back in the motion of pulling him out while a loud, pained scream broke from between her lips at the force that was needed to break him out.

Gilbert had been tossed back at that point, where he had fallen and hit the ground with a loud tumble. His back hit the ground first, where a loud groan broke from him as he attempted to push himself up to see what was exactly going on.

And the sight of seeing his younger sister now replaced under the position that he was once in - he found himself choking out in horror, “MONIKA!”

For the fairy, being able to pull him out with an incredible amount of strength and power was something that Monika didn’t think she’d be able to do.

Standing in the portal, Monika stared over herself to notice the position she was in. Moving her arms, her legs - it was impossible with the amount of negative energy that had been burst through the portal once more, to which she found her eyes widen in horror in the trapped position she was in.

However, one thing that had managed to catch her attention had been the sight of what looked to be a glowing orb slowly floating down in her direction. All it took was for her eyes to make direct eye contact with this orb before she found herself gasping and eyes filling with light while a voice filled her head.

_Monika Beilschmidt, Fairy of Technology._

_You have sacrificed your life in the favor of saving a member of your own kind. And for that, you may now begin your journey as guardian fairy of the evolution of technology throughout all universes._

Looking up towards the sight of the orb, her instincts kicked into full gear upon what was going on. The little amount of strength she had while trapped under the position she was in allowed for Monika to reach over and grasp onto the orb. The second her hand made contact with this orb of light, the orb quickly vanished to her chest, where a bright light quickly formed along her body.

The evolution of a fairy taking place with the witness of those who were present.

The short hair that she wore quickly grew in length just past her shoulders with the ends of it curled. The right side of her head being parted back with a barrette made out of a crystal, all while her hair was parted to the side.

Sparkling electricity had ran up her arms, as what looked to be light blue gloves formed up to her forearms. A top formed along her bust that glittered with magic, with a matching pair of shorts forming around her hips. Connecting to the two pieces of clothing looked to be a piece of armor made out of crystal that glistened hues of green and violet. Around her neck, a necklace formed with a gem resembling a pearl hung from it. Her eyes were sparkling with pink eyeshadow with a matching pink lip. Violet vines grew around her calves and feet, while at the base of her foot, crystals took form as well.

The final part of the evolution - a beautiful pair of large, violet wings with crystals hanging from the ends of it, took shape on her back.

“W-What’s going on with her!?” Gilbert blurted out in horror, unsure of what he had been witnessing then and there.

“…it’s the birth of a full-fledged fairy…” Tatyana began with a small smile on her lips and clutched her hands to her chest. The sight of it was beautiful - a brand new, powerful fairy, being born among the many fairies that existed in the dimension, “Monika’s evolved into a true fairy.”

Monika opened her eyes as the brief flash of light suddenly began to fade around from her body. The transformation completely allowed for her to look at herself for a moment, before remembering the position she was in. The beam of magic had been shooting from the portal, resulting in her being enclosed in it as she looked around in panic and began to move her arms.

She was trapped.

Her position didn’t stop her from attempting to do something about it. Monika paused for a moment before she closed her eyes and focused. Focused on one thing that she remembered the first thing a full-fledged guardian had in comparison to any other magical being…

…and this being the power of using fairy dust.

Her wings slowly began to flutter in response to focusing her power deep within her. Connecting to her magic then and there allowed for what looked to be sparkling dust to slowly fly in the direction of her hands. She opened her eyes once more and looked at the glowing dust in her grasp, before orbs of magic formed in her hands once more.

Turning her head to the direction of the portal, Monika held her hands down towards it. Her wings began to flutter faster while she began to push down against the portal; the sight of it made sense to the rest of the group on what she had been doing.

She was pushing all the negative energy back into the portal with the power of her fairy dust.

“S-she's forcing herself inside the portal!” Elizabeta choked on her breathing and at this point had jumped into the air, flying in the direction of where the fairy was to stop her, “MONIKA, STOP-!”

Despite the loud cry that came from Elizabeta, it was too late.

Monika’s eyes were full of tears while she grinded down on her teeth. The negative energy against her was absolutely torturous - one thing that she would never hope her worse enemy to ever experience. The feeling of it piercing against her flesh while the negative energy radiated up her arms and legs. However, she pushed through, wanting to secure the portal.

If the sacrifice meant saving millions of people on the planet, she would take this risk.

Forcing herself into the portal did come with a cost. A cost that as the negative energy was pushed back in, also came with her being in a similar position that her brother was in.

Being sucked into the dark energy that resided in the omega realm. One that when successfully pushing back all of the magic into itself, a loud scream ensued from the fairy as she was fully sucked in then and there.

Her screams filling the area as Elizabeta rushed over quickly to see the sight. Gilbert reached over and grabbed onto Elizabeta for the sake of her not falling in as well…

…before the portal’s opening quickly shut where the fairy of technology once stood.

“N-NO!” Elizabeta pulled her arms back away from Gilbert when she was pulled back; flying over to where the portal was once opened and dropping down to her knees to observe the sight.

It was over.

The portal that had once been beaming with dark energy had been sealed tightly where no more magic would be able to escape from it. The changes right away on the realm immediately took place upon it shutting, with the dark skies quickly beginning to grow of more light, while the oceans of Atlantic had slowly turned back to the original, bright blue color that it once was.

The screeching of enemy mermaids that had been part of Damien’s spell immediately silenced, where light emerged from the ocean waters with the spell breaking for those who were infected. The sounds of cheering did break from the water, as well as cries of relief from mermaids who were once under the curse finally being broken free from the spell after the portal closed.

All positive magic was quickly beginning to return.

However, for those who had witnessed the cost of what it took to restore Atlantic to its place of positive energy, it was a major impact.

Elizabeta’s hands slammed against the entrance of the omega dimension. Her eyes were widened, absolutely full of shock and horror from what she had witnessed. The fact that Monika had jumped in without a second thought to save her brother, then to make that risky decision of using every source of magical energy that she had within her to seal the omega portal entirely.

Florentyna and Mei had rushed over themselves as well, staring at the entrance of the portal of where Monika had been pulled into. Tatyana had her hands brought to her face as tears filled her eyes; the horror of the reality that had taken place beginning to hit her as well.

The sadness filling the air. Even for the men, they were absolutely speechless. Alfred’s jaw had been wide open while a hand had been brought to his mouth, all while Gilbert had rushed over to the portal where Elizabeta had been knelt down slamming her fists in attempts to try and open it. His eyes were watered, unsure of the mixed emotions that he was experiencing as well seeing that it was his younger sister.

His family taking that sacrifice to save him from getting killed.

And it was a sacrifice to save another realm from falling into the darkness.

The realization of what had happened was beginning to take place. Everyone had been speechless as Elizabeth slammed her fists over and over against the closed entrance, all while tears filled her eyes. All she could think at the moment was how Monika didn’t have to take that risk.

A risk of her own life to fulfill her duty as a fairy.

_“MONIKA!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've made it to chapter 9! It's crazy how far the story has progressed? There's still so much that I have planned for this part, so we're not done just yet! 8) 
> 
> A lot happens in this chapter, with the back to back switch with Natalya, to Damien, to Monika getting her enchantixxxxxx. Let's just say I had a lot of fun writing it whenever I had some free time, haha. 
> 
> I also took Friday off from writing to watch the live action Winx... Which, I won't say anything, but let's just say I... have mixed feelings about it lol. I don't want to disappoint those who did enjoy it, but I'll keep my final thought on it as if you've never heard of Winx Club or anything about it, the show's more suited for those audiences. : ' )
> 
> As for when the next chapter will be out of this story, I am back in school and working full time, so unfortunately I won't be able to update as much as I've done this past month! 
> 
> UPDATE 02/25/2021: Hey all! I'm so sorry I've been super busy. With work + graduate school, I've unfortunately been too busy to finish the chapter. I will say though that I am almost done with it and have been working on it with the little time that I do have that isn't focused on work. I want to try and have the chapter up by at least the beginning of March, so I'm going to try and have it up by 03/15/2021! I again appreciate your time and patience with me, seeing that this project is more of a small fun project to do outside of my busy life. Please make sure to check the notes of this chapter for any further updates. <3 
> 
> I'll see you then! And once again, thank you so much for following and all the support to this story! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you've made it this far into the series, welcome back, and thank you for reading the first two parts of "The Secret of a Lost Fairy!" 
> 
> As listed in this title, you have made it to PART THREE of the story - this means it is a continuation of the first and second one!
> 
> If you are just seeing this and have not read Part 1 or 2, I HIGHLY recommend that you do to better understand the story that will take place in this part (less confusion for you c: )
> 
> You can find Part 1 of the story here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466742
> 
> And you can find Part 2 of the story here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438828
> 
> As mentioned in the previous title, this was something that I've been wanting to do for years. One of my favorite things is combing plots from either shows or books into the world of Hetalia (such as how people do, Pottertalia/Hetalia x Harry Potter - that sort of ordeal), so I wondered what would that world look like with the story of "Winx Club." Of course, the story will be similar to what is shown on the show, but there will be some major differences when it comes to characters (mainly based on personalities, other plotline changes that I think would take place with these Hetalia characters). This is also sort-of based on Sailor Moon as well (especially in regards to the Princess stuff).
> 
> This will be shown in later chapters as the story progresses. If you were someone who watched Winx Club, while this series is HEAVILY based on it, the later chapters do show a lot of differences in plot - starting off with this prologue as an introduction to Part 3 - continuing where we had last left off in part 2!
> 
> This is, of course, an alternative reality/domestic AU of the story. There are some things that are VERY different from the plot of Winx Club (i.e., Natalya, who will serve as our protagonist will have two powers and not just one). There are also original characters (OCs) being used for purposes of plots. (I.e., in the original Winx Club there are witches. While the witches come later, they are all OC based in this version. Other characters such as Radella or Alyona are based on Fem!Rome and Fem!General Winter - I'm sure you get the gist. c: ) 
> 
> AGAIN - this is all a work of FICTION. If you do not like the story, you do NOT have to read. This is JUST for fun, and I have NO ownership of the characters or plot of Hetalia/Winx Club. All characters and the story (despite the changes that I am making to the story), belong to their respected owners.
> 
> This is rated M for mature audiences due to mature content that is to come later in the story (if you're a huge AmeBel fan, this is for you haha).
> 
> With that being said, thank you for checking out this work, and I look forward to sharing with you more! :)
> 
> Chapter 1 of Part 3 will be released on 12/23/2020 ! Stay tuned and thank you again! <3
> 
> ~LittlestBook


End file.
